Athrada Men
by Elysabeth
Summary: ABANDONNÉ pour l'instant . La rue de la Croisée: la route où peuvent se confondre mythe et réalité...
1. Papillon

**PARTIE 1**

**Chapitre Un**

**Papillon**

Sur mes genoux se trouve un livre aux pages usées. Je viens d'en terminer la lecture et maintenant je rêvasse sur mon banc. Ça fait des centaines de fois que je lis ce bouquin et pourtant, à chaque relecture, je fais de nouvelles découvertes, je trouve des choses qui m'avaient échappées. Cette histoire recèle tellement de trésors à la fois mythiques, culturels et historiques. Ça me laisse toujours songeuse à chaque fois que je le termine. Tout est sujet à réflexion et rêverie…

Les maisons, les buildings, les gens qui marchent sur le trottoir ; tout le paysage urbain défile devant mes yeux alors que le bus du soir me ramène à la maison, mais je n'y porte pas trop attention ; je continue à méditer sur ce monde étrange, mystérieux, mais si attachant.

Et si Arda existait vraiment ?

Je souris à ma propre question silencieuse, puis je secoue la tête. Je gronde l'enfant en moi qui aspire encore à la magie et la fantaisie. Je me laisse trop imprégner de ce livre, je crois. Il faut dire que je l'ai toujours avec moi où que j'aille. Dès que j'ai un moment libre, je l'explore. Alors, je ne peux pas faire autrement que de me laisser emporter par cet univers. A force de lire, relire et relire sans cesse le même ouvrage, on en vient à confondre le mythe avec la réalité.

C'est inouï à quel point l'auteur fait preuve de génie : inventer un monde à part, plus de 30 000 mille ans d'histoire, créer les fondements de plusieurs civilisations, établir la cartographie de cet univers ; de la plus petite rivière jusqu'au plus imposant des monts…et tout ça sorti de son imagination, d'un seul cerveau. Ça m'étonne encore. Je suis si fascinée, si passionnée par ce monde que toutes mes thèses et mes sujets de recherche ont le même thème : Arda.

Au début, mes professeurs trouvaient ça original que j'utilise l'univers d'un auteur de fantastique pour exploiter leurs sujets d'examens, mais aujourd'hui, ils disent que je devrais « changer de disque ». Ils trouvent que je me limite trop, que je devrais ouvrir mes horizons vers d'autres styles, d'autres mentalités, d'autres genres littéraires. Je sais bien que je devrais diversifier un peu, mais je n'y peux rien si Arda m'inspire, moi.

C'est décidé ; je ferai ma maîtrise là-dessus, quoiqu'en pensent les profs. Après tout, ils ne peuvent pas me pénaliser puisque je réussis toujours à faire des mémoires qui respectent les sujets demandés. Ce qui les dérange c'est que je puise constamment mes sources dans l'univers de Arda pour appuyer mes théories.

Mes camarades de fac disent que je suis obsédée. Je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent. S'ils n'ont pas su se montrer sensible au génie de cet auteur, c'est leur problème. M'enfin, comment font-ils pour rester indifférents face à une œuvre aussi majeure ?

« Prochain arrêt, rue de la Croisée ! hurle le chauffeur ».

En fait, ils y ont porté un peu attention quand une des histoires a été adaptée au cinéma. C'est vrai que la consommation facile d'un film est beaucoup plus populaire que la lecture d'un bouquin où tu dois imaginer tout le récit dans ton esprit. Quel dommage pour eux de se limiter à ça ; les films n'ont montré que le dixième de ce qu'est Arda.

« Cette place est prise ? »

Une vieille dame qui vient de monter pousse gentiment mon sac rempli de livres de fac et de dictionnaires. Je lui souris bêtement, puis je prends le tout sur mes genoux pour la laisser s'asseoir. Je serre mon précieux bouquin entre un livre de théologie et un cartable d'histoire, ensuite je regarde ma montre.

19 :30h.

J'ai étudié vraiment très tard à la bibliothèque, dis donc. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment étudié… J'ai lu. Je devais préparer un examen important, mais comme toujours, je me suis laissée distraire par mon bouquin. Mmhh, je devrais songer à le laisser à la maison sinon je serai toujours portée à le lire plutôt que de me concentrer sur mes travaux.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer, je vais me faire tuer par Evelyne. Elle comptait sur moi pour que je l'aide à faire ses devoirs. La pauvre… Elle ne comprend rien à mon grand intérêt pour Arda. J'ai déjà essayé mille fois de lui faire lire l'œuvre, mais les « grosses briques » ne l'intéressent pas. Elle préfère les magazines. Si au moins elle lisait ne serait-ce qu'une page, je ne la cataloguerais plus dans les filles à caractère superficiel, volage et renfermé d'esprit. Hélas, elle a fait son choix ; mecs, voitures, belles fringues, maquillage et fêtes dépravantes d'étudiants. Quant à moi, à ses yeux je fais partie de la catégorie des rats de bibliothèques qui ne manquent jamais l'occasion de faire une démonstration de leur supériorité intellectuelle pour faire chier le monde. Ève et moi, ça n'a jamais été la grande entente fraternelle. Elle ne me parle que si ça l'arrange, comme ce matin quand elle m'a si gentiment demandé de l'aider à faire ses devoirs en revenant de mes cours. Ppff, je sais déjà comment ça va finir ; elle va me faire taper tout son boulot. Je l'ai sorti si souvent du pétrin que, sans moi, je crois qu'elle serait encore à l'école élémentaire.

Elle m'a toujours considérée comme la sœur de service qu'on sort du placard quand on en a besoin et qu'on range aussitôt la besogne accomplie. D'ailleurs, ça a toujours été ainsi avec tout le monde. La cinquième roue du carrosse, c'est moi. Le deuxième violon, c'est moi. Quoique, je n'ai jamais rechigné de tenir ce rôle. Être à l'écart, ça me plait bien. Je n'ai jamais réellement recherché la compagnie de personne. Mes camarades de fac ne sont rien de plus que des gens avec qui je dois étudier et m'entendre professionnellement. Quant à la famille, mis à part la consanguinité, je n'ai rien en commun avec qui que ce soit. Et mon grand amour pour Arda n'a fait que me confirmer que personne n'éprouvera jamais les mêmes intérêts que moi.

Foutue vie.

Je soupire et regarde le gris des buildings, le gris des gens sur les trottoirs, le gris des voitures…le gris de mon existence.

J'ai hâte d'en finir avec cette maîtrise. Je me trouverai un boulot loin de cette maison, de cette famille et de ce quartier, puis je m'installerai ailleurs. Au bout du monde, s'il le faut.

Je soupire encore et j'enlève mes lunettes un instant pour les nettoyer du revers de ma manche, comme si voir plus clair à travers ces verres m'aiderait à voir plus clair à travers ma vie…

« Rue de la Croisée ! annonce le chauffeur.»

Il arrête le bus et ouvre la portière. Personne ne se lève pour descendre ni pour monter d'ailleurs. Pourquoi s'est-il arrêté si aucun passager ne l'a demandé ?

J'hausse les épaules et je me remets à frictionner la vitre de mes lunettes. Quelques secondes s'écoulent et je remarque que la portière est encore ouverte. Le bus n'a toujours pas repris le trajet. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi ; aucun passager ne semble se rendre compte que le chauffeur est encore arrêté. Je tourne ensuite les yeux vers la fenêtre de mon banc pour voir s'il n'y a vraiment personne sur le trottoir qui tarde à monter à bord. Mais tout ce que je vois, c'est une rue perpendiculaire à la Main, déserte, avec un panneau qui indique vraisemblablement « Rue de la Croisée » (je ne suis pas certaine, je ne vois pas très bien de loin sans mes lunettes). En inspectant le quartier, je me rends compte que c'est la première fois qu'on arrête ici. J'ai fait mille fois ce trajet et jamais personne n'a descendu ou monté à cet arrêt auparavant. Intriguée, je me tourne vers l'avant pour voir ce que fabrique le chauffeur. À ma grande surprise, je croise son regard par le grand rétroviseur rectangulaire au-dessus de son volant. Il me fixe. Pas la vieille femme à côté de moi ni le jeune punk en face : il me fixe, moi. Il me regarde d'un air exaspéré et impatient. Que me veut-il à la fin ? On dirait qu'il veut que je descende. Intimidée, je détourne les yeux, ne comprenant rien au fait qu'il ne cesse de me dévisager, comme s'il attendait que je prenne enfin la décision de passer la portière.

Finalement, il secoue la tête et pousse un « Tssst… » condescendant. Il referme la portière et se rengage dans la voie principale. Soulagée, je reprends machinalement le nettoyage de mes lunettes, non sans me poser des questions sur ce qui vient de se produire.

Me fixait-il vraiment ? Attendait-il vraiment que je descende ? De toute façon, pourquoi je serais sortie ici ? Ça fait des années qu'il me débarque au même arrêt, alors pourquoi aurait-il pensé que ma routine a brusquement changée ? Et si c'était le cas, comment aurait-il pu déduire que je voulais descendre ; je ne me suis même pas levée et je n'ai même pas appuyé sur le bouton de demande d'arrêt !

À moins que… Je n'avais pas mes lunettes sur le nez, donc j'ai peut-être mal vu… Oui, ce doit être ça ; ma vue est plutôt faible alors je dû mal interpréter la direction et la signification de son regard… Ma propre hypothèse me rassure alors, je me calle dans mon banc, remets mes lunettes sur mon nez et j'attend d'arriver à mon arrêt.

Soudain, une ombre passe sur le sol. Je lève mon regard, mais je ne vois rien de plus que le jeune punk qui hoche la tête au rythme de la musique qui résonne de son baladeur. Je me replonge alors dans la contemplation de mes lacets, mais aussitôt l'ombre réapparaît à mes pieds. Elle danse et virevolte sur le plancher. Mais c'est l'ombre de quoi, ce machin ? Je relève encore la tête et, derrière le punk, j'aperçois quelque chose dans la fenêtre opposée, dehors. Ça danse, ça tourne et ça suit le bus en parallèle.

« Tu veux ma photo ? ronchonne le punk qui croit que c'est lui que j'observe. »

Je ne me préoccupe même pas de lui, trop titillée par ce petit engin qui suit le bus. Je plisse les yeux et je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de :

« Papillon ? »

Je ne me rends même pas compte que je viens de faire ce constat à voix haute. Les passagers autour m'observent d'un drôle d'air et suivent du regard ce que je fixe dans la fenêtre. Cependant, ils ne voient rien d'autre que le paysage habituel qui défile.

« Que regardes-tu, ma petite ? » me fait la vieille dame assise à côté.

Je me tourne vers elle un instant et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je prends conscience que tous les passagers me dévisagent. Confuse, je m'enfonce dans mon banc.

« Heu…rien, rien. C'est rien. »

Je tente de ne plus lever les yeux vers la fenêtre, mais l'ombre du « papillon » continue à danser sur le plancher, ce qui m'agace au plus haut point. La curiosité l'emporte et je jette à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, plus discrètement pour ne pas me ridiculiser devant les gens encore une fois.

Je vois toujours le même papillon voler à la même vitesse que le bus roule. C'est plutôt inhabituel de voir des papillons au beau milieu d'une ville métropole. J'ôte mes lunettes et scrute mes verres afin d'être certaine de les avoir nettoyé convenablement, puis je les remets en place. Rien n'a changé ; il semble bien que cette petite bête soit réelle …et familière en plus. Mine de rien, je change de banc et m'assied à côté du punk pour être plus près de la fenêtre opposée. J'observe le papillon qui n'attire l'attention de personne d'autre que moi et il se met à virevolter juste à côté de la vitre, tout près de mon visage. Ses petites ailes battent très vite et il a une drôle de tête ; une tête qui n'est pas celle d'un papillon commun. En fait, il a deux petites antennes panachées et velues. La dernière fois que j'ai vu une chose semblable, c'est dans cette scène de cinéma…l'adaptation d'une des histoires de Arda. Oui, ça me revient ! C'est un papillon semblable à celui qu'on voit dans la scène où Gandalf est prisonnier de la Tour d'Orthanc ! Non, en fait, il ne fait pas que lui ressembler; c'est exactement le même !

« C'est pas vrai, j'hallucine ! »

Cette fois, même le chauffeur m'a entendu et il esquisse un sourire en coin. Les autres passagers commencent vraiment à se poser des questions sur mon compte. Quant à moi, je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de cette chose qui plane et virevolte toujours dans la fenêtre. Je ne suis pas une experte en insectes ou autre bestioles du genre, mais je sais très bien que des papillons comme ça n'existent pas ici…nulle part ailleurs dans ce monde non plus.

Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net ; ça ne peut pas être vraiment « ce » papillon-là…

Je me lève d'un bond et j'appuie sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. Le chauffeur écrase son pied sur le frein et tout le monde est secoué par l'arrêt soudain. Moi, je trébuche avec mes livres, mais je ne prends pas plus de deux secondes à me remettre sur pied et bondir dans la portière.

« Ouvrez ! Ouvrez tout de suite ! »

Les autres me lancent des insultes tandis que le chauffeur ouvre la portière en lâchant :

« C'est maintenant que tu te décides à descendre ? Il était à peu près temps. »

Personne ne comprend le sens de ses paroles. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Le papillon fait alors demi tour et remonte la Main en sens inverse. Je ne sais pas quelle folie me pousse à faire ça, peut-être cette gamine qui dort encore en moi, mais je me jette hors du bus et me lance à sa poursuite. Je ne me préoccupe pas du chauffeur qui se remet en route en riant ni des autres passagers qui me regardent d'un drôle d'air par les fenêtres, à la fois questionneurs et mystifiés par mon comportement bizarre.

Mon sac sous le bras, je cours et je remonte la rue principale. Le papillon se dandine toujours dans les airs et on dirait qu'il sait que je veux le voir de plus près. Mais il ne m'accorde pas ce plaisir. Au contraire, il se met à voler plus haut, plus vite, plus loin. J'essaie de ne pas le perdre de vue, mais je ne suis pas une grande sportive ; mes jambes se fatiguent vite.

Ma course folle me mène jusqu'à ce fameux arrêt où il y a la rue de la Croisée. Le papillon fait du surplace un instant, comme pour s'assurer que je le suis toujours. Puis, quand je pense enfin le rattraper, il déguerpit aussitôt dans la rue de la Croisée et il disparaît dans l'obscurité naissante.

Je m'arrête un instant pour prendre mon souffle et je m'appuie sur le panneau qui indique le nom de la rue.

« La poisse… »

Je maudis mon attitude. Qu'est-ce qui me prend de poursuivre une bestiole ? Pourtant… quelque chose me dit que ce papillon a fait exprès de se présenter dans la baie vitrée du bus. Ce ne doit pas être un hasard si personne d'autre que moi pouvait le voir, non ?

Sans prendre garde à la rue sombre et délabrée, je m'enfonce. Je resserre mon gilet sur mes épaules, car il fait froid par ici ; le vent souffle d'une façon plutôt sinistre. Je longe le pavé et les immeubles abandonnés, à la recherche de ce foutu papillon. Ce quartier infortuné ne m'a pas l'air sûr, mais mon envie d'en savoir davantage sur cette chose volante prend le dessus sur mon inquiétude. Cependant, plus j'avance, plus l'espoir de le retrouver s'amenuise.

Au moment où je songe à rebrousser chemin, je me rends compte que l'asphalte sous mes pieds s'est transformé en un chemin de terre entouré d'herbe. Les immeubles abandonnées et en ruines du quartier se font peu à peu remplacer par des arbres massifs verdoyants. Les chats de gouttières qui errent dans les ruelles se transforment en rongeurs qui montent aux arbres. Les corbeaux sinistres qui croassent sur les fils électriques deviennent des colombes perchées sur des branches colorées de feuilles d'or. Les itinérants qui fouillent dans les poubelles se modifient en belles grandes gens vêtus de vert et d'argent.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, trop impressionnée par les alentours, puis cette vision enchanteresse s'évanouit d'un seul coup et refait place au quartier délabré. Je secoue la tête, perplexe.

« J'hallucine vraiment, moi ! »

Je me prends la tête à deux mains.

« Je ne vais pas bien. Vraiment pas… »

Je plonge dans mon sac, en retire mon bouquin et, pour la première fois, je le contemple d'un air de dédain.

« Toi, je t'ai vraiment beaucoup trop lu. »

L'ombre dansante du papillon vient alors jouer sur mon livre. Je lève les yeux et l'aperçoit dans le ciel orange.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, bon sang ! »

Le papillon s'élève toujours plus haut et je l'observe devenir de plus en plus petit dans l'horizon. Et il disparaît pour de bon cette fois.

Je tourne immédiatement les talons.

« Ok, faut que je me repose, moi. Je bosse beaucoup trop… »

Je lâche un rire nerveux. Je tente désespérément de me convaincre que je suis victime d'un surmenage et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre si je relaxe un peu. Je prends la direction de la Main en pressant le pas et, à l'instant même où je quitte le quartier en ruines, un cri déchire le ciel. Perçant et puissant. L'écho de ce cri résonne partout et nulle part à la fois.

Au comble de l'intrigue, mon regard se redresse dans les airs, approximativement à l'endroit où le papillon a disparu de ma vue, et je vois une chose encore plus déconcertante que tout ce qui vient de m'arriver.

Un aigle.

Un aigle géant vole dans le ciel orange.

Évidemment, mon esprit tordu associe cet aigle à cette fameuse scène où Gandalf se fait secourir par Gwaihir.

« Le papillon… Le papillon était un présage de sa venue…comme pour Gandalf. »

Je ne peux pas y croire et pourtant il est bien là ; il plane et son ombre surplombe tout le quartier. Il décrit de grands cercles au-dessus de ma tête. On dirait qu'il guette quelque chose.

M'a-t-il vu ?

Je crois que rien de plus incroyable ne peut arriver encore, mais j'ai tort…

Du fond de la rue de la Croisée, surgit un autre cri.

Non.

Plusieurs cris.

Plus aigus et tortueux. Plus sombres et infâmes.

J'entends également des bruits de martèlements qui se succèdent et soudain, je lâche mes livres, la bouche entrouverte par l'effroi et l'étonnement.

Des chevaux bondissent de l'obscurité de la rue. Ce sont leurs sabots que j'entendais piaffer lourdement le pavé. Ils laissent échapper de leur gueule de l'écume et des hennissements semblables à un couteau que l'on acère. Leur robe est noire et leurs yeux rouges vifs et perçants. Ils sont chevauchés par des créatures cachées dans des lambeaux de tissus sombres.

« Des cavaliers noirs ? »

Mon esprit trop imaginatif croit immédiatement qu'il s'agit de « ces » cavaliers noirs redoutables de mon bouquin.

« Les…Les Nazgûl ! »

Non, ce ne peut être eux ! Pas ici ! C'est une plaisanterie ! C'est impossible. Quelqu'un doit se moquer de moi, je ne peux pas le croire. Des chevaux au cœur d'une ville ? Des cavaliers qui apparaissent de nulle part ? Allons donc ! Je suis sérieusement atteinte !

Mais… Il faut bien que je me rende à l'évidence ; ils sont devant moi ! Sous mes pieds, je perçois les sabots des chevaux qui résonnent sur le sol. Je sens la terreur qu'inspirent ces cavaliers, tout comme je la sentais à travers les lignes qu'avait écrites l'auteur !

Les Neuf sont là et se dirigent droit sur moi !

« Oh mon dieu… Oh mon dieu ! »

J'ai envie de hurler, mais la peur coupe ma voix. Je dévisage ou plutôt j'admire encore une seconde cette vision des Neuf, invincibles et apeurants, magnifiquement terribles…ou terriblement magnifiques. Les voir en vrai est encore plus insoutenable et effrayant que tout ce que mon imagination pouvait se figurer. La seconde passe et la panique s'empare de moi. Je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de prendre mes jambes à mon coup.

Je cours et je tente de semer cette troupe. Peut-être que je suis malade dans la tête, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir si je rêve ou non, s'ils sont aussi cruels et méchants ici que dans les livres. Je me doute bien que la fuite ne sert pas à grand-chose, ils me rattraperont sans aucune difficulté, alors je me faufile dans une ruelle étroite pour me cacher. Toutefois, ça ne les empêche pas de continuer à me talonner. Ils entrent à la queue leu leu dans la petite voie. L'adrénaline me fait courir plus vite que je ne le croyais, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour qu'ils me lâchent. Derrière moi, j'entends le crissement métallique d'une lame qui sort de son fourreau. Ils ont dégainé leurs épées ! Ils vont me faucher, me couper en rondelles !

Je cours, complètement terrifiée et angoissée et je sens les sabots de leurs chevaux se rapprocher toujours plus près. Je sens presque le souffle infernal de leurs naseaux dans mon dos !

Je sors enfin de la ruelle, épuisée et hystérique. Et là, je sais que tout va s'arrêter. Je n'ai plus la force de courir et je vais me faire embrocher par ces cavaliers sortis tout droit de mon imagination disjonctée!

Je me retourne et j'ai tout juste le temps de voir une épée fendre l'air dans ma direction avant que je ne sente un coup de vent balayer la rue. J'entends alors quelqu'un me hurler :

« VOTRE MAIN ! »

Je lève les yeux et je constate que ce qui vient de happer l'air avec violence était le battement puissant des grandes ailes de l'aigle aperçu dans le ciel une minute plus tôt. Ce dernier oblique vers le sol et pique du bec sur moi à une vitesse qui défie sûrement le jet le plus sophistiqué.

Est-ce que c'est ce volatile qui a crié ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser davantage de questions ni de comprendre ce qui se produit; une silhouette nichée sur le dos de l'aigle me tend le bras et dès que son destrier volant passe à ma hauteur, elle agrippe ma main et me soulève. En un clin d'œil, je me retrouve perchée sur un dos plumé, en croupe devant un inconnu.

La lame du cavalier rate sa cible et les Neuf lancent un cri de guerre effarouché qui me transperce les oreilles. Les chevaux se cabrent d'insatisfaction et leurs maîtres maudissent l'individu qui vient de m'arracher à leur courroux.

L'aigle reprend aussitôt de l'altitude, puis mon cœur chavire en voyant le quartier devenir tout petit sous moi. Le vent fouette mon visage, mes yeux écarquillés de frayeur et d'étonnement n'arrivent pas assimiler le fait que je suis assise à cheval sur un aigle géant.

Je paralyse. Je fige. Ma bouche est sèche et mes yeux pleurent à cause de la vitesse à laquelle cet aigle scinde le vent. J'ignore si je ne préférerais pas rester sur la terre ferme à la merci de ces cavaliers noirs plutôt que de planer à des dizaines de mètres d'altitude alors que j'ai le vertige en montant seulement l'escabeau de la bibliothèque pour prendre un livre de la tablette du haut !

« Il était moins une ! » me dit une voix derrière mon épaule. Je reprends alors conscience que quelqu'un est assis juste derrière moi. Je me tourne et vois un individu encapuchonné dans un manteau pourpre.

Qui que ce soit, il vient de jouer le rôle du parfait héros sauveur de dames en détresse. Je ne vois pas bien son visage, mais d'après sa voix et la force qu'il a utilisé pour m'attraper en plein vol, c'est un homme, ça c'est sur. Peut-être que c'est un Istari ? Après tout, les Grands Aigles ne se laissent pas monter et diriger par des gens ordinaires.

« Je… Qui êtes-vous ? Et d'où sortent ces Nazgûl ? Bon sang, je suis devenue folle ! »

L'homme cherche d'abord à me répondre, mais il se fait interrompre par une lueur grise venant du sol qui passe à la verticale, à quelques millimètres de notre monture.

Pas le temps de faire plus ample connaissance.

L'aigle est déstabilisé un instant, mais réussit à éviter le jet de lumière. Moi je suis secouée par sa ruade et manque de tomber. C'est la main ferme de mon sauveur qui me maintient en place et m'empêche de perdre l'équilibre. Lui, il s'accroche sans aucune difficulté, comme s'il était très accoutumé aux turbulences de vol d'aigle.

« Ils nous attaquent d'en dessous ! proclame mon « co-pilote » .

-Quoi ? Comment ça ils nous attaquent d'en dessous ? »

J'ose regarder par-dessus bord et, au sol, je remarque que les Nazgûl sont à nos trousses. Ils nous poursuivent en galopant dans tout le quartier. De là où je suis, je peux très bien les compter et, à ma grande surprise, je me rends compte qu'il y a non pas 9 cavaliers, mais 10 ! L'un d'eux attire plus mon attention que les autres, car il tient quelque chose de brillant dans ses mains.

« C'est quoi cette chose d'un gris lumineux !

-Un arc, forgé dans l'Orodruin même ! Ses flèches sont animées par le venin de l'Ombre ! »

Je devine alors que ce qui vient de passer tout près de nous à la vitesse d'une étoile filante était en fait une de ces flèches maléfiques. Comme c'est étrange… Je n'ai jamais rien lu dans les livres qui parle d'un arc pareil !

L'archer-nazgûl repointe son arme vers le haut, prêt à décocher un second missile.

« Il va recommencer !» cris-je.

L'homme encapuchonné se penche et murmure à notre monture quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Pourtant, la résonance des mots ne m'est pas inconnue. Du sindarin ? Je ne suis pas sûre de la langue, mais je saisis qu'il lui a demandé de changer de cap, car l'aigle effectue aussitôt une moue rapide et incline son aile de sorte que nous faisons demi tour pour dérouter l'ennemi qui nous harcèle d'en bas.

Les Nazgûl stoppent leurs chevaux et, en un tourniquet de sabots, ils se relancent à notre poursuite. S'en suit une course effrénée où nous survolons de nouveau le quartier de la rue de la Croisée tout en évitant les nombreuses flèches grises qui affluent successivement sur nous. Le grand aigle est agile, il évite tous les projectiles et fuit comme il le peut la trajectoire de tir de l'archer-nazgûl. Toutefois, ses prouesses aériennes sont si violentes que je dois m'agripper solidement aux plumes de son cou. Quant à la personne derrière moi, rien ne l'ébranle et il continue de diriger l'animal à l'aide de sa voix.

Mais pourquoi il ne lui demande pas de voler plus haut, de fuir le quartier ? En un coup d'aile, on pourrait se retrouver dans la ville voisine s'il le voulait, alors pourquoi s'entête-t-il à survoler les environs ? Il ne fait qu'accroître les chances qu'on se fasse transpercer d'un coup de flèche !

Subitement, un obus perdu dans les airs frappe un poteau de téléphone et fait éclater des fils électriques. Certaines étincelles sont projetées dans les yeux de notre monture au moment même où il contourne le poteau. Aveuglée, la pauvre bête émet un hululement de stupeur et de douleur, puis commence à s'agiter dangereusement. Malgré la voix calme du co-pilote, l'aigle s'affaisse et nous perdons de l'altitude. Moi, je ne peux faire autrement que de lâcher un cri d'effroi en voyant que nous fonçons tout droit vers le sol.

« On va s'écraser ! On va s'écraser ! »

L'individu ne perd pas son sang froid.

« Du calme ! Ne vous agitez pas, vous ne ferez que l'énerver davantage ! »

Je me croirais au beau milieu d'une pente de montagne russe, seulement il n'y a pas de ceinture de sécurité, pas de manège et pas de freins !

« On va mourir ! On va mouriiiiiiiiiir ! »

L'individu me saisit brutalement par la taille, ce qui n'a pour effet que m'abasourdir et de me faire taire.

« Notre heure n'est pas encore venue! »

L'aigle sait qu'il ne peut se permettre de se laisser tomber sans tuer ses passagers, mais il a si mal qu'il ne peut contrôler ses mouvements. Il atterrit ainsi en catastrophe dans la ruelle, du mieux que sa souffrance le lui permet et nous sommes propulsés sur l'asphalte de façon brutale.

Je ferme les yeux, incapable d'affronter la suite des événements. Je m'attends à avoir mal, à me fracasser contre le béton… mais je ne sens rien… J'entrouvre une paupière et je constate que je suis bien étendue au sol. J'ouvre mon autre oeil et me rends compte que les grands bras de l'individu encapuchonné ne m'ont toujours pas lâchés. Il a pris toute la violence de notre chute sur lui ; il s'est délibérément jeté entre moi et l'asphalte…

Schéma classique du héros téméraire.

Je me dégage vite de ses bras et lui se relève avec quelques ecchymoses.

Je n'ai pas le temps de le remercier, car les Nazgûl arrivent. Cette fois, nous sommes pris au piège. Derrière nous, il n'y a qu'un mur de briques ; aucune possibilité de s'enfuir.

L'homme encapuchonné continue encore à répondre aux normes du héro conventionnel de conte ; il se planque devant son aigle blessé et moi, sort de sous son manteau une longue épée blanche et se tient prêt à prendre les coups à ma place.

« Retournez d'où vous venez, âmes déchues ! »

Les Nazgûl ne l'entendent pas ainsi. L'archer se jette hors de son destrier enragé, puis d'une voix aussi sinistre que grinçante, il déclare :

« Joignez le monde des Ombres… ou périssez ! »

Irrité, l'homme encapuchonné brandit son arme vers son ennemi en signe de défi.

« Jamais ! »

Le Nazgûl s'approche et élève son arc qui se modifie par enchantement en une grande épée massive ; une lame mortelle de Morgul. Les autres cavaliers restent plantés là et contemplent le spectacle. D'ailleurs, je fais exactement comme eux ; je fige et examine la scène qui va sûrement prendre une tournure fatale pour mon mystérieux sauveur. Derrière moi, l'aigle tente de se relever ; il refuse que son maître affronte seul le danger, mais l'homme lève sa main pour lui faire signe de rester en arrière.

« Non, Landroval. Garde tes forces pour l'emmener loin d'ici si les choses tournent mal. »

Lui c'est Landroval ? Le frère de Gwaihir ?

Je demeure subjuguée un instant, puis je reporte mon attention au duel qui se prépare. Sans plus attendre, dans un grand mouvement vaporeux, le Nazgûl s'élance et frappe l'homme. Ce dernier contrecarre le coup avec son épée et un combat atroce débute dans la ruelle.

La créature est grande, imposante et l'homme ne fait évidemment pas le poids. Il se bat avec conviction et grâce, mais ce n'est pas suffisant… Il lui faudrait, comme pour Aragorn, une torche de feu ou je ne sais quoi.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et sursaute à chaque fois que leurs lames s'entrechoquent. Plus le temps s'écoule, plus l'homme encapuchonné éprouve des difficultés. Sa précédente chute l'a sûrement affaibli et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable…

Pourtant, s'il s'agit bien de personnages de contes, il va se produire quelque chose qui va tourner les événements à l'avantage de cet homme mystérieux, non ? Le camp du Bien l'emporte toujours sur le Mal, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, forcément, il faut qu'il se passe quelque chose, qu'un miracle se produise à la dernière minute, comme dans tout bon récit classique !

Rien ne se produit. Pas de miracle. Pas de coup de théâtre. Rien. Le pauvre homme n'arrive plus à anticiper les coups, il s'épuise, il recule…il ne va pas tenir très longtemps encore.

Je ne peux pas rester là, les bras croisés. Je dois faire quelque chose, même si tout ça n'est que le résultat de ma propre démence !

Réfléchis…

Fais vite, ma fille ! Il va se faire embrocher… Il n'y arrivera jamais, de toute façon, même avec toute la force du monde, aucun homme ne peut tuer un Nazgûl…

À moins que…

Au moment où la lumière se fait en mon esprit, le Nazgûl frappe de billet et l'épée de l'homme encapuchonné tombe au sol. La violence du coup a été telle que l'arme est sectionnée en deux parties. La créature a maintenant mon sauveur à sa merci et compte bien le trancher en rondelles. Toutefois, sa victime ne bronche pas ; il reste de marbre et serre les dents.

Je regarde les tronçons de l'épée. Ils gisent à terre, tout près de mes pieds. Je comprends alors que le miracle que j'attends et qui va faire pencher la balance du côté du bien, c'est moi !

Je me dépêche d'enlever mon gilet et récupère le bout de la lame cassée. J'enroule mon gilet à la base pour ne pas me couper et je me lance aux devants de mon sauveur. L'arme du Nazgûl fend l'air, mais je l'évite de justesse. Je cours derrière lui et je plante mon épée improvisée dans l'omoplate de la créature. J'ignore comment j'ai pu faire pour arriver jusqu'à lui sans me faire embrocher comme un poulet. Peut-être l'ai-je surpris. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que j'ose commettre un geste aussi stupide que futile.

La lame se met à vibrer violemment. Je dois la tenir à deux mains pour ne pas que la force obscure qui forme le corps de cette créature ne la rejette. Le Nazgûl pousse un horrible cri aigue qui perce mes oreilles. Un cri si strident que les verres de mes lunettes se fissurent ! J'ai mal ! Mes bras s'engourdissent, mais il ne faut pas que je lâche !

« Lui c'est un homme, il ne peut pas t'achever, mais moi si ! »

Il faut que mon idée fonctionne. Je l'ai lu de mes propres yeux ; la prophétie disait que le Roi Sorcier ne tomberait pas de la main d'un homme. C'est une femme comme Eowyn qui a pu le tuer, alors moi je peux peut-être tuer un Nazgûl ordinaire! Il faut que ça marche !

Le monstre continue à se crisper un instant et ses confrères cherchent à s'approcher. Ils ne vont pas laisser un des leurs en difficultés, mais l'archer Nazgûl se redresse de toute sa terrible hauteur, irrité qu'un misérable ver de terre comme moi soit parvenu à l'atteindre aussi facilement ; lui une créature infaillible des ténèbres. D'un souffle glacial, il fait comprendre aux autres qu'il ne veut surtout pas d'aide. Même un spectre a son orgueil à préserver, tiens donc! Mes mains ne lâchent pas mon arme improvisée ; je la maintiens toujours dans l'omoplate du Nazgûl et au lieu de voir du sang couler de sa plaie, je vois de la fumée noire venimeuse s'échapper de son corps.

« Je vous briserai ! me lance-t-il en pesant chaque syllabe de ses mots. »

Il tente de se retourner pour me déstabiliser, mais le voilà qui s'affaisse à nouveau comme un lourd rocher. Il se plie de douleur. Je regarde par-dessus son épaule et je vois l'individu encapuchonné, tenant la garde de son épée dans le thorax du Nazgûl. Il a profité de l'inattention de la créature pour récupérer l'autre tronçon ! Quelle chance !

« Qui vous a dit que j'étais un homme ? »

D'une main, il jette en arrière son capuchon. Il révèle alors une longue chevelure d'or, la plus irréelle que j'ai jamais vu. Mais ce qui retient davantage mon attention c'est une partie de l'anatomie de son visage… Des oreilles pointues ! Ben ça ! C'est un elfe ! Je rêve !

Je n'ai pas le temps de me dire que mon esprit a totalement perdu la carte, que je suis folle, complètement folle de voir des elfes, des aigles, des papillons et des cavaliers noirs. Non plus ai-je le temps de me demander pourquoi j'ai tenté de faire ma part, de venir en aide à cet être alors que je sais très bien que tout ça est le fruit de mon imagination ! J'obéis seulement à mon instinct (de survie).

Le Nazgûl utilise ses dernières forces pour lever une ultime fois son épée de morgul, mais l'elfe enfonce son arme de plus bel dans la chair invisible et moi je tiens bon en conservant mon arme improvisée bien ancrée dans l'omoplate de la créature. Tous deux nous faisons honneur à la prophétie ; un Nazgûl ne peut succomber de la main d'un homme, mais il va en être autrement s'il s'agit d'un elfe et d'une humaine !

_À suivre_

* * *

_Cette histoire est la suite de Minuit ou plutôt le commencement de Minuit._


	2. Brisée

**Chapitre 2**

**Brisée**

1562 du Tiers Âge de ce monde

Landroval prend son élan et décolle de la clairière. Ses grandes ailes ratissent les hautes herbes, forçant Mithrandir à tenir son chapeau sur sa tête. Je le vois rapetisser à mesure que nous prenons de l'altitude. Il m'adresse un dernier signe de la main ; « Que la bonne fortune et la bénédiction des Valar vous accompagnent ! » me crie-t-il, puis l'aigle se détourne pour prendre la direction Nord-Est de la Terre du Milieu.

De là-haut, tout me semble infiniment petit. Le vent fouette mon visage et je m'étonne d'apprécier cette sensation de liberté, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre ici. Je prends vite mes aises et à peine quelques heures de vol se sont écoulées que déjà Landroval et moi avons sympathisé. Mithrandir m'a gratifié d'une aide qui, je le sens, me sera indispensable.

_« Je veux vous donner une chance de faire quelque chose de concret pour ce monde que vous croyez perdu. Je veux que vous constatiez par vous-même qu'il y a encore de l'espoir… Cessez d'être un témoin de ce qui passe. Vous ne faites que regarder l'Ombre s'étendre sans jamais tenter de faire votre part pour la chasser. Vous êtes pourtant un guerrier accompli, un combattant hors pair. De nombreuses fois dans le passé vous avez triomphé de l'ennemi. Et aujourd'hui, je vous offre l'occasion de redonner espoir aux peuples libres du Milieu. »_

Les paroles de Gandalf furent convaincantes. J'ignore si ce que je ferai aura une incidence quelconque sur l'avenir du Milieu. Toutefois, peu importe l'issue de cette quête, ce sera la dernière chose que j'accomplirai pour ce monde déjà gagné par les ténèbres. La dernière.

Les hauteurs me font presque oublier la mission qui m'incombe. Les étoiles d'Elbereth me paraissent palpables de là où je suis. Je les contemple, je les prie de guider ma route. La nuit s'achève déjà, les joyaux de Varda terminent leur règne nocturne à mon grand dam, puis les premiers rayons de la Soleil chassent le bleu indigo du ciel. Le lever du jour me permet de constater que nous atteignons déjà l'Ered Mithrin ; les Montagnes Grises. Je ne me serais jamais douté à quel point le vol d'aigle est efficace et rapide.

« Descendons, mon ami » lui dis-je. « Tentons de trouver quelque trace ou indice. »

Il m'obéit et oblique vers le sol. Il se pose près des Monts rocailleux. Je mets pied à terre et fais un tour d'horizon. Par où dois-je commencer ? Comment retrouver la trace de Mages passés ici il y a plus de cinq cent ans ?

_« Il y a longtemps, cinq émissaires furent envoyés par les Valar. Ils eurent pour tâche d'aider et de guider les Peuples Libres du Milieu à contrer la menace qui plane au-dessus de ce monde. Je suis l'un de ces émissaires, ainsi en est-il de Curunir et Aiwendil. Nous étions cinq lorsque nous avons touché terre, mais aujourd'hui deux d'entre nous manquent à l'appel. Je veux que vous partiez à la recherche de ces Istari. Ils doivent être retrouvés. Plus que jamais les mortels et vous autres elfes auront besoin d'appui. La sagesse et la puissance de deux autres Maïa ne seront donc pas de trop. »_

J'observe la désolation des lieux. Tout est rochers et terres desséchées. Pas la moindre verdure ; que des arbrisseaux nus, tordus et gris, plantés dans un sol aride sans vie. Et dire que mes aïeux, les premiers nés au Cuivienèn, ont déjà traversé ce territoire pour aller vers Valinor. Je suppose qu'en des temps anciens les bois foisonnaient d'animaux de tout genre, les montagnes étaient moins mornes et le sol plus fertile. Curieusement, ce paysage fait écho à l'opinion que j'ai de l'avenir du Milieu ; un monde perdu, terne, dévasté…

« Qu'est-ce qui a pu mener les Mages Bleus ici ? » je me demande à voix haute. « Ce ne sont que des landes désertes. Qu'auraient eu à faire des Istari en pareille contrée ? »

Landroval me répond dans sa propre langue : « Ils furent conduits ici par Curunir, autrefois. Tous trois effectuaient un voyage de reconnaissance ; voir si quelque peuple isolé habitait encore ces terres et si tel était le cas, s'assurer dans quel camp, du Bien ou du Mal, il se trouvait. Curunir est revenu seul de leur périple. Il prétexta qu'il s'était séparé des Mages Bleus qui, eux, désiraient continuer leur route plus au Nord.

_-_Prétexta ? Pourquoi Saroumane le Blanc aurait-t-il fait usage d'un prétexte ? Y aurait-il eu une autre explication que celle livrée ?

_-_C'est ce que mes supérieurs tendent à croire… Mais même les plus sages ne pourraient en être certains.

_-_Eh bien, nous sommes ici pour découvrir la vérité, ami. »

Nous longeons les montagnes, espérant découvrir une quelconque piste. Notre errance dure ainsi des jours. Où que nous allions, la chance ne nous sourit pas. Il n'y a aucune trace d'âme qui vive ni de vestiges d'une cité inconnue où les Mages auraient pu s'être réfugiés.

Le temps passe, puis un matin notre quête nous mène à une rivière ; première source que j'aperçois depuis le début du voyage et il s'agit sans doute de la seule dans les environs.

« Nous sommes au creux de l'Ered Mithrin » me dit mon compagnon. « Cette rivière est la LigneGrise.

_-_Si quelqu'un veut survivre à une région si déserte, il doit rester à proximité de cette rivière, une ressource indispensable pour quiconque s'aventure ici. Longeons-la, Landroval. Peut-être trouverons-nous quelque chose d'intéressant…

_-_Je te laisse le soin d'explorer le sol. Moi je vais chercher en hauteur. »

Il prend son envol tandis que je poursuis ma route en scrutant chaque pierre du rivage. Des heures s'écoulent et je perds de vue mon ami ailé. Il est trop loin devant ou trop loin derrière, je ne sais. J'espère seulement que ses recherches sont plus fructueuses que les miennes.

Alors que la Soleil se couche et donne une teinte rosâtre aux murs de rocs immenses qui suivent la rivière, j'entends le cri lointain de Landroval retentir dans toute la vallée. Mais il ne fait pas qu'annoncer son arrivée. Non, son cri est inquiet voire même empreint d'une panique dont j'ignore encore l'origine. Je ne tarderai cependant pas à savoir ce qui tourmente tant mon compagnon, car il arrive en furie, obliquant vers moi.

« Les Dix ! » hurle-t-il alors qu'il pose ses griffes acérées sur les rochers. « Les Dix sont à nos trousses ! »

Le guerrier d'antan qui sommeille en moi réagit immédiatement ; je dégaine mon épée, un vieux réflexe que je ne peux réprimer. J'avais vainement espéré ne point avoir l'obligation de me servir de cette arme.

« Que dis-tu ?! » m'enquis-je. « Les Cavaliers Noirs ? Ici ? »

Plutôt que de me répondre, Landroval me tend son aile. Il me presse de grimper sur lui. Je m'exécute et aussitôt je me retrouve dans les cieux. Nous surplombons la vallée. Il m'éloigne délibérément de la rivière, puis atterrit sur une corniche de la montagne. Je suppose qu'en hauteur je serai davantage en sécurité alors je prends le temps de demander plus de précisions à mon compagnon.

« Où sont-ils, Landroval ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'ils nous poursuivent ? »

L'animal se penche et observe de son œil vif ce qui se passe en contre bas. Il n'y voit rien d'inquiétant, du moins pas encore, et répond enfin à mes questions.

« Je les ai repérés près de la Brande Desséchée. Ils cherchent. Comme des chiens de chasse, ils nous pistent et nous traquent. Cela doit faire des jours qu'ils nous suivent. Et malheur à moi, car je leur ai facilité la tâche, volant en plein jour à la vue de tous ! »

Il s'agite et s'ébroue, animé par la culpabilité et la rage.

« Du calme, ami ! Tu ne peux t'en vouloir. Jamais nous n'aurions pu anticiper une telle calamité, si imprévue et fortuite qui plus est. Par Telperion, qu'est-ce que les spectres de l'Anneau perdu nous veulent ? »

Je me fais songeur un instant. Je médite. Les Nazgûl servent le faible esprit de Annatar et ils n'ont jamais eu autre but que de retrouver l'Anneau de leur maître. Pourquoi alors serions-nous l'objet de leur convoitise ? Est-ce qu'un malheureux hasard aurait conduit l'Unique en ce territoire ? Est-ce que les Nazgûl croient que nous désirons l'acquérir ?

Une grande ombre naît soudain en mon esprit. Un voile sombre et oppressant me glace le sang. Ils sont tout près. Je le sens à présent. Landroval disait vrai.

« Nous devons fuir » suggère-t-il.

Voilà une solution qui ne me plait guère.

« Je ne peux partir et ainsi compromettre la mission qui m'a été confiée. Il me faut les confronter.

_-_Hardie qu'est cette idée ! » s'effarouche mon compagnon. « Tu es elfe, mais pas immunisé contre leur volonté ! Tu tomberas dans le gouffre de leurs ténèbres !

_-_Ne tombent seuls ceux qui font obstacle à leurs ambitions ! S'ils voient que nous ne cherchons pas l'Unique, ils passeront leur chemin. »

Landroval hulule son mécontentement, mais capitule.

« Soit ! Fais à ta guise. »

Il me ramène au sol et je lui ordonne de n'intervenir que si les choses tournent mal. La nuit a maintenant enveloppé le site de son manteau obscur. J'entends brusquement les sabots d'un destrier s'approcher. Non. Plusieurs sabots. Ils font marteler la rocaille d'un écho inquiétant.

L'ombre en mon esprit se fait encore plus accablante. Des araignées sorties de nulle part se faufilent entre mes pieds. Des insectes miteux rampent à mes côtés et je sais alors qu'ils sont proches, car ces êtres maudits font fuir même la plus petite des créatures.

Ils arrivent. De toute part et tout côté, des montures infernales surgissent de la nuit et m'encerclent comme un daim pris au piège par une meute de loups. Je ne vois que des yeux rouges, étincelants de malveillance et de cruauté, me considérant de tout le mépris et la rage qui les consument. Ces chevaux sortis des entrailles des ténèbres se mettent à hennir. Des cris semblables à des hurlements d'esclaves torturés.

Je distingue des ombres se mouvoir sur les destriers, couverts par des lambeaux de tissu plus noir que la nuit même. Leurs capuches recouvrent une forme qui s'apparente à celle d'une tête humaine, mais on ne peut voir aucun visage. Il n'y a sous ces attirails que l'ombre d'âmes totalement dépossédées d'humanité.

Les Cavaliers s'annoncent à moi, lâchant leurs paroles qui résonnent tel les grincements de lames sur la pierre.

« Abandonne ta quête, Elfe ! » me lance l'un d'eux.

J'ose alors leur tenir tête.

« Arrière, esprits déchus ! La raison de ma présence ici ne concerne aucunement l'objet égaré du Seigneur que vous servez !

_-_Ainsi en est-il de nous ! » répond une autre voix aussi glaciale que sinistre.

Je m'étonne d'une telle réplique. Ils ne sont pas là pour l'Anneau ? Quel but poursuivent-ils alors ?

« Jamais les Istari ne seront retrouvés. » me fait savoir un autre d'entre eux.

Je suis mystifié. Ils savent qui je cherche ! Comment ont-ils pu le découvrir ? Seul Gandalf savait ! Alors… Quand ils m'ont ordonné d'abandonner la quête, je me méprenais. Ils ne faisaient pas allusion à l'Anneau, mais plutôt aux Mages Bleus ! Pourquoi les spectres de l'Anneau se sont-ils détournés de leur mission première ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de laisser libre cours à mes questions muettes. Un des cavaliers s'approche et fait surgir de sous sa robe un arc qui s'arme par enchantement d'une flèche d'un gris lumineux. Je devine immédiatement que ce projectile m'est destiné. L'Archer-Nazgûl tend la corde noire de son arme et lâche la flèche. Heureusement, je braque à temps mon épée. Mon œil d'ancien guerrier calcule rapidement la trajectoire du missile et ce dernier ricoche sur ma lame en un sombre bruit métallique. De ma lame à mes bras, de mes bras jusque dans ma poitrine ; le choc ténébreux de cette flèche se fracassant contre mon arme se fait sentir au plus profond de mon être et je devine à cet instant l'essence maléfique qui s'écoule dans les flèches de cet archer. Il s'agit d'une arme forgée par les mains de l'enfer ; elle appartient à Annatar, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Du moins, elle lui appartenait au temps où il possédait un corps. Même maniée par un des ses sbires, cela ne la rend pas moins meurtrière pour autant.

Je conserve ma position de feinte, immobile, figé dans le temps.

« Cette épée a déjà affronté un adversaire plus fort et redoutable que vous tous réunis. »

À mes propres paroles, des images d'un ancien combat me reviennent soudain en tête. Un souvenir terrible me hante à un moment très inopportun. Pourtant, je suis incapable de chasser cette vision du passé et elle vient m'étreindre, me soustraire à toute maîtrise de moi-même. Aveugle et sourd à la menace qui m'entoure à l'instant, je suis prisonnier de ces images d'une bataille que j'ai longtemps cherché à oublier.

Je deviens vulnérable malgré ma volonté et les Nazgûl ne manquent pas de profiter de la torpeur qui s'empare de moi. Ils dégainent leurs épées et talonnent le flanc de leurs montures.

Landroval sent heureusement ma détresse. Il plonge sur moi alors que les Dix foncent dans ma direction. Il me cueille à la seconde où les spectres m'atteignent. Nous nous envolons vers les montagnes, ignorant les cris effarouchés de nos bourreaux.

Le vent qui me fouette le visage en altitude fait reprendre mes esprits. Je secoue la tête et je sors enfin du cauchemar éveillé dont je ne pouvais sortir. Je regarde avec méfiance l'épée que tient ma main crispée ; symbole d'un passé que je croyais enterré depuis des siècles.

Je me damne. Comment ai-je pu me laisser envahir de la sorte à un moment où tous mes sens, toute ma concentration devaient rester aux aguets ?

« Le Passé est venu te hanter au mauvais moment » me dit Landroval.

Je range mon arme dans son fourreau, comme si l'avoir hors de ma vue allait m'aider à oublier quelques temps les morceaux imprécis de cet atroce souvenir qui ont pris possession de mon esprit un instant plus tôt.

« Concentrons-nous sur ce qui nous préoccupe, mon ami. La situation est critique. »

En effet. Par je ne sais quel sortilège ou espion, les Nazgûl sont au courant que je cherche les Istari. Je suis à la fois inquiet et rassuré. Inquiet, car si les Spectres ont eu ordre de mettre un terme à ma mission, ils me poursuivront sans relâche. Ils me mettront sans cesse des bâtons dans les roues. Et rassuré, car si le Seigneur des Ténèbres désire si ardemment me mettre hors d'état de nuire, c'est qu'il y a espoir que les Mages Bleus soient encore en vie et dépistables. Annatar n'aurait jamais envoyé ses Dix serviteurs si ma mission était perdue d'avance. Il n'est pas dans l'intérêt du camp du Mal d'avoir deux Maïa de plus au service des Peuples Libres. J'en déduis donc que les Nazgûl sont là parce qu'ils me savent capable de retrouver les Ithryn Luin. Et je les retrouverai. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte, je jure que je les retrouverai. Étrangement, ce nouveau maléfice à mes trousses me redonne vigueur et foi.

« Le temps nous est compté Landroval. J'ignore comment ils ont pu apprendre ce qui nous amène ici, mais nous nous occuperons de ce détail plus tard. Allons plus au Nord. Dépassons les Montagnes Grises. Les Nazgûl ne renonceront pas à nous poursuivre, toutefois ces monts immenses et apics retarderont considérablement leur course. »

Mon compagnon ailé acquiesce et se fait plus vif dans les cieux. Il fend les airs avec vitesse et nous ne tardons pas à dépasser les Montagnes Grises. Le jour se lève à nouveau. Je tente d'oublier la menace qui suit derrière. Elle est loin, mais toujours présente. Je suis sur le point de proposer à Landroval de se poser et de continuer à pied, car il ne faudrait commettre deux fois l'erreur de se montrer à la vue de tout possible ennemi en plein jour. Cependant, quelque chose apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Je scrute l'horizon. Je mets mes mains en visière autour de mes yeux pour mieux observer au loin.

« Quelque chose virevolte, là-bas » dis-je en pointant une certaine direction dans le ciel.

Ce peut être un oiseau quelconque. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je suis incité à m'approcher de cette chose volante.

« Allons voir ce que c'est, Landroval. »

Il obéit à ma demande et bat des ailes vers ce que je lui pointe.

Même si nous nous approchons, j'ai l'impression que cette chose fait exprès de se tenir à distance de nous. Nous réussissons tout de même à gagner du terrain et je peux enfin distinguer ce que c'est.

« Un papillon ? »

Landroval émet un cri de surprise. Cette chose lui est familière, assurément.

« Cette créature n'habite pas la Terre du Milieu ! Il est un fruit du Taniquetil, la demeure de mes supérieurs. Il est une création divine des Ainur, tout comme je le suis. Il ne descend jamais du Taniquetil pour une futile raison. »

Le papillon virevolte toujours. Il poursuit sa route aérienne, mais se tourne un moment et je jurerais que sa minuscule tête m'encourage à le suivre. Puis, il continue son chemin jusqu'à ce que je le perde presque que de vue.

« Quelque chose me dit que la raison de sa présence ici nous concerne, Landroval. »

L'Aigle acquiesce et suit de nouveau le papillon. Mon intuition me dit que ce n'est pas un hasard si nous l'avons croisé. Peut-être que les dieux veulent nous guider ou nous envoyer un certain message. Si c'est le cas, ils ont choisi une bien curieuse petite manière de nous aider. Les envoyés de Valinor peuvent décidément prendre n'importe quelle forme, en supposant bien sûr que cette petite bestiole est réellement là pour nous…

Pour un papillon, il se déplace très vite et amorce brusquement une descente vers le sol. Nous le suivons et nous atteignons la terre ferme. Je ne le vois plus nul part. Il s'est évanoui. À nos pieds, un chemin de rocaille et de petits cailloux se dessine et serpente bien au-delà de l'horizon. Une route au beau milieu du désert ; fait plutôt inusité, mais très apprécié après des jours de recherches sans rien avoir trouvé de concret.

« Il nous a conduit délibérément sur ce chemin, indique Landroval.

_-_On a voulu nous mener sur une piste précise. »

Même si nous bénissons cette petite aide ailée ne nous avoir aidés, les jours passent dans la morosité. Rien sur cette route ne m'indique que des Istari sont venus ici. Je me demande pourquoi ils avaient espoir de trouver un peuple quelconque en cette région. Aucune race ne pourrait survivre ici, moi-même j'ai du mal à supporter ce climat …mais… Qu'est-ce donc ?

Je me tourne vers mon compagnon qui me suit derrière. Il a apparemment observé la même chose que moi, car ses grands yeux perçants se font interrogateurs.

« Un écriteau ! » me confirme-t-il.

En bordure de cette route se trouve un écriteau de bois planté dans la terre desséchée. De toute évidence, il s'agit d'un panneau indicateur. Une trouvaille plutôt inattendue. Depuis le début de notre voyage, nous n'avons découvert aucun signe d'âme ayant traversé cette région et voilà qu'au bout de la Terre du Milieu, dans les landes les plus éloignées et inconnues, nous trouvons un écriteau de bois ; un indice que quelqu'un est passé ici avant nous et a décidé de donner un nom à cette route ou indiquer alors la position d'une civilisation à proximité.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je tente de lire le panneau, mais je n'y arrive pas. On a gravé ce bois dans un dialecte que je ne saisis pas. Je suis loin d'être un érudit, certes, mais je connais bon nombre de langues en Terre du Milieu et aucune d'entre elles ne se rapprochent de cette écriture.

« On dirait du… » débute Landroval. Il penche la tête, méditatif. Il étudie le panneau, puis poursuit : « Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semble. Cela se rapproche de la langue des dieux. Le Valarin. Ou alors un dérivé de cette langue.»

Je suis au comble de l'étonnement. Quels individus auraient fait ériger un écriteau que seuls les Valar pourraient lire ? À quoi ou à qui pourrait-ce servir si le commun des mortels ni même les miens sont en mesure de le déchiffrer ?

« Crois-tu que les Mages Bleus l'ont fabriqué ? Après tout, mis à part les Istari, je ne vois personne ici-bas capable d'utiliser la langue des dieux.

_-_J'ai dit que cela y ressemblait » me corrige-t-il. « Ce langage m'apparaît encore plus ancien que le dialecte des dieux même.

_-_Ma foi, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus ancien que les Valar ?

_-_Celui qui les a créés.

_-_Iluvatar ? Ce dialecte est celui d'Eru ? »

Je m'étonne comme un enfant qui reçoit une leçon d'un grand sage. Je m'émerveille tout à coup devant ce panneau où ces lettres furent peut-être rédigées par Celui par qui tout existe. Ces mots appartiennent peut-être au langage qui fut utilisé pour chanter le monde !

« Ce ne sont là que les suppositions d'un Aigle, mon ami. »

Landroval me ramène gentiment à l'ordre. Je cesse ma contemplation silencieuse et lui demande :

« Serais-tu en mesure de me traduire ce qui est écrit ? »

Il scrute avec attention chaque lettre, chaque syllabe et je soupçonne qu'il tente d'y associer quelque résonance ou connotation sindarine.

« Athrada Men » me déclare-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Je ne possède pas le savoir d'un Maïa ni la subtilité des Valar, mais je crois bien qu'il est écrit ''Athrada Men ''. »

Je remercie Gandalf de m'avoir doté d'une aide aussi précieuse qu'intelligente.

« Athrada Men. Le Chemin de la Croisée. » dis-je en langue commune.

Cela ne nous avance pas vraiment. Un mystère de plus s'ajoute : qui a bien pu écrire ce panneau au beau milieu d'une route située au cœur d'une région rocailleuse et déserte ?

J'espère que toutes les réponses à ces énigmes se trouvent au terme de cette dite route…

« Eh bien, voyons voir ce que nous pourrons « croiser » sur ce chemin, Landroval. Allons plus avant. »

Alors que nous marchons, le paysage se modifie de façon brutale. Je vois les arbres morts autour de moi devenir des tours de pierres. Les rapaces deviennent de sombres corbeaux. Les branches sans feuilles se transforment en des fils suspendus entre de larges poteaux de bois dénudés d'écorce. La terre sous mes pieds est remplacée par une route pavée de pierre noire. Les frêles buissons se changent en des contenants de métal semblable à des tonneaux. Des gens rustres vêtus de haillons, des mendiants dirait-on, fouillent ces tonneaux de métal nauséabonds.

Je pense être victime d'un sort quelconque ou alors je suis devenu fou, mais la tête éberluée que me fait Landroval me rassure ; nous sommes tous deux témoins de la même illusion, si c'en est une. Car tout me semble étrangement vrai, mystérieusement palpable et réel.

Ce qui me paraît encore plus incroyable, c'est que la nuit est brusquement tombée. Tout est noir et obscur. Je me tourne et derrière moi il y a encore ce chemin de rocaille que nous longions quelques instants auparavant. Et il y fait encore jour ; les traits lumineux de la Soleil éclairent toujours la région.

Le désert est derrière et une cité est devant. Le jour est derrière et la nuit est devant.

Comment une telle chose est possible ?

Incapables de prononcer un seul mot, nous continuons à marcher dans ce qui me semble être l'emplacement d'une cité bien particulière. De loin pourtant, jamais je n'ai vu un tel paysage urbain. Une magie bien puissante est à l'œuvre ici. Une magie qui a camouflé cette ville ou créé l'illusion d'une ville.

Je me perds dans mes raisonnements sans queue ni tête.

« Landroval, je crois que nous sommes au cœur d'un envoûtement extraordinaire. »

L'aigle se contente de répliquer un roucoulement de stupéfaction.

Nous avançons à tâtons sur ce qui est selon toute vraisemblance une ruelle longée d'édifices.

« Crois-tu que les Istari perdus cherchaient cette cité ? » dis-je en posant ma main sur un mur de pierre pour m'assurer qu'il est bien vrai.

« Je l'ignore. Toutefois, s'ils l'ont trouvé par hasard et n'en sont jamais revenus, nous devons nous méfier. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas les bienvenus. À mon sens, on ne voulait pas que cette route mystérieuse soit trouvée, encore moins cette cité. Malheur s'est peut-être abattu sur les Mages pour avoir franchi cette route.

-Bien que je n'y comprendrais pas la raison, et si c'était les Mages Bleus à l'origine de ce subterfuge ?

-Je ne remets pas en cause la puissance des Istari, mais pour cacher une cité dans un milieu aussi aride, il faut bien plus que les pouvoirs de deux Mages réunis…»

Les paroles de Landroval ne sont pas fausses, pourtant un doute persiste en moi.

Je regarde avec affliction les mendiants qui se traînent sans se préoccuper de nous.

« Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'en savoir davantage. Demandons à cet homme. »

Avant de m'avancer vers lui, une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Ces gens sont humains et cela m'étonnerait qu'ils soient accoutumés à la présence d'un grand Aigle. Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne réagissent pas à sa présence ? Il est vrai qu'il fait nuit, mais je doute que la vue des humains soit à ce point si faible dans le noir…

Pour en avoir le cœur net, je m'approche d'un de ces hommes courbés au-dessus d'un tonneau de métal.

« Je vous salue mon seigneur. Pardonnez ma promptitude, mais pourrais-je vous demander où nous sommes ? » lui dis-je en langue commune.

Aucune réponse. L'individu continue sa fouille et m'ignore cordialement. Landroval et moi échangeons un regard intrigué. À son tour, il s'annonce devant un autre homme, affalé contre un mur avec en main une bouteille de ce qui me paraît être une forte boisson puisqu'il empeste l'alcool.

« Oh là, étranger ! » fait-il d'un hululement sec.

Aucune réaction.

Mon hypothèse se confirme ; ces gens ne nous voient pas et ne nous entendent pas.

« Une autre énigme s'ajoute à notre liste de mystères, Landroval. Nous sommes dans une cité fantôme, dirait-on…

_-_Je me demande si les Mages Bleus ont eu droit au même étrange accueil que nous.

_-_Continuons notre route. Explorons les environs. Je crois que nous n'avons rien à craindre d'une cité pour laquelle nous sommes invisibles. »

Nous marchons d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'au bout de cette ruelle et, perpendiculaire à celle-ci se trouve une autre route plus large et plus achalandée ; probablement une des allées principales de la cité. D'étranges carrioles de métal passent sur cette rue.

« Comment ces véhicules peuvent-ils avancer sans être tirés par des montures ? »

Je remarque un écriteau planté dans le pavé noir à l'intersection des deux rues. Il s'agit d'un panneau très semblable à celui que nous avons trouvé quelques instants plus tôt, à l'exception près qu'il est en fer et les mots semblent imprimés plutôt que gravés. D'ailleurs, ces mots ne me sont pas inconnus. J'arrive à les lire.

« C'est en langue commune ! » je m'exclame. « ''Rue de la Croisée''. Elbereth ! »

Je ne peux exprimer davantage mon étonnement, car une ombre s'infiltre soudain en mon esprit. Un très mauvais pressentiment vient me faire oublier un instant tout ce que nous venons de découvrir.

Un vent glacial provenant du fin fond de Athrada Men nous balaye, mon ami et moi.

« Non… » fais-je en secouant la tête.

Je prie les Valar que ma crainte soit fausse. Malheureusement, cette dernière est bel et bien justifiée. Un cri strident semblable à une lourde plainte aiguë se fait entendre. Dix montures surgissent alors de l'obscurité.

Les Nazgûl m'ont retrouvé. Alignés en parfaite ligne droite, ils prennent toute la largeur de la route pavée. Les chevaux piaffent d'impatience tandis que leurs maîtres brandissent bien haut leurs épées mortelles pour me montrer à quel point je suis en position d'infériorité.

De toute évidence, leur seul but est de me supprimer, car ils ne tiennent même pas compte des quelques mendiants du quartier. D'ailleurs, eux non plus ne se préoccupent guère des Nazgûl. Ils leur sont invisibles, tout comme Landroval et moi.

« Ne vas pas plus avant, Elfe ! » hurle l'un deux. « Ou alors tu ne feras que nous faciliter la tâche ! »

Ils font avancer leurs montures, ce qui n'a pour effet que de nous faire reculer. Je suis presque sur la rue perpendiculaire à Athrada Men. Je me tiens prêt à enfourcher Landroval, mais je sais qu'au moindre mouvement brusque ils fonceront sur moi.

Les montures s'arrêtent à la sortie de la ruelle. L'archer fait jaillir son arc et y encoche une de ses flèches grises. Je redoute d'utiliser mon arme pour parer le coup, une certaine appréhension m'en empêche ; je n'ai pas envie que les souvenirs reliés à cette épée viennent m'étreindre encore à un moment inapproprié. Comme autre solution, je me juche sur mon compagnon et nous décollons bien vite.

La rapidité de Landroval ne suffit pourtant pas à déstabiliser l'archer. Il tire son missile. Je me penche vers le sol pour observer ce qui se passe et, durant quelques brèves secondes, je suis certain que la flèche fera mouche. Cependant, à ma grande surprise, le missile se désintègre au beau milieu de son trajet. C'est une chance aussi inouïe qu'inattendue.

Landroval prend de plus en plus de distance par rapport au sol et Athrada Men. Je continue à scruter ce qui se trame en bas, puis je constate que les spectres n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce. Ils demeurent à la sortie du chemin de la Croisée et ils attendent je-ne-sais-quoi.

Je ne compte pas m'attarder dans les environs jusqu'à ce qu'ils se décident à me poursuivre. Il nous faut trouver un endroit sûr pour nous cacher. Certes, je pourrais rebrousser chemin et retourner là d'où je viens en passant furtivement au-dessus d'eux. Peut-être alors me laisserait-on tranquille si j'abandonne ma quête. Toutefois, je ne peux jeter ainsi l'éponge alors que je me sens si près du but. J'ignore ce qu'est cette ville avec ces tours de pierres et ces carrioles de métal et de fer, mais j'ai la profonde certitude que les Mages sont ici, quelque part parmi ces gens aveugles et sourds à notre présence.

Nous survolons et inspectons les alentours quelques temps. J'ignore si cela est dû à la crainte des Nazgûl, mais je me sens fébrile tout à coup. Étourdi même. Landroval doit se sentir ainsi également, car je le sens tituber dans les airs. Peut-être avons-nous trop voyagé sans se préoccuper de la fatigue. Il est vrai que nous ne sommes jamais arrêtés depuis le début. Il nous faut prendre du repos.

Je remarque qu'un long fleuve traverse la ville, près du quartier où se trouve Athrada Men. J'indique donc à Landroval de se poser sur le versent opposé. Les spectres de l'Anneau redoutent l'eau. S'ils nous poursuivent, il leur faudra faire un long détour pour m'atteindre sur l'autre rive.

Nous atterrissons sur le rivage. Je m'approche pour me désaltérer, mais une odeur poisseuse se dégage du fleuve. Même en pleine nuit, j'arrive à scruter l'eau et je puis certifier qu'elle est d'une teinte opaque et visqueuse. J'ose plonger mes mains en coupe dans l'eau. J'inspecte le liquide au creux de mes paumes.

« Impossible de boire, Landroval. Ce fleuve est empoisonné. »

Comment les habitants de cette cité peuvent-ils survivre s'ils n'ont aucun moyen de s'approvisionner en eau potable ?

Au moment où je me pose cette question, le liquide s'échappe de mes mains de bien curieuse façon. Il glisse non seulement entre mes doigts, mais aussi entre mes jointures, mes paumes même !

Je fais un bond en arrière. Je dévisage mes mains. À ma plus grande stupéfaction, j'arrive à voir le sol à travers ma peau.

« Qu'est-ce que cette eau maudite m'a fait ?! »

Les yeux écarquillés, j'adresse un regard de détresse vers Landroval. Il est aussi surpris que moi. En l'observant, je me rends compte qu'il se fait pâle dans l'obscurité. Et bientôt, je parviens à voir le paysage urbain à travers son plumage. Je comprends alors que l'eau n'a aucun lien avec notre état, car Landroval n'y a même pas touché.

« Que nous arrive-t-il ?! »

Je me suis trompé. La fatigue que nous ressentons n'a aucun rapport avec notre voyage éreintant. Je me sens faible. J'ai froid. Mon compagnon tremble.

Les paroles des Nazgûl me reviennent soudain en tête.

«_ Ne vas pas plus avant, Elfe ! Ou alors tu ne feras que nous faciliter la tâche ! _» avaient-ils dit.

Ils savaient… Ils savaient ce qui allait se produire. Ils sont restés sur Athrada Men parce qu'ils auraient sans doute subi le même sort que nous. Comment ont-ils pu deviner ? Sont-ils déjà venus auparavant ?

« Il y a une malédiction à l'œuvre ici! Il faut retourner là-bas ! » déclare Landroval.

J'utilise mes dernières énergies pour grimper sur mon compagnon.

« Tu as raison. Fais vite… Nous … Nous disparaissons ! »

L'Aigle s'élance lentement. Par chance que les elfes sont légers de nature sinon il ne pourrait pas me porter. Je sens déjà qu'il peine à planer en altitude, mais il est tenace. Beaucoup plus que moi, je dois l'avouer, car j'ai l'impression de dépérir, de m'effacer…de n'être que l'ombre de moi-même.

Ma vue est embrouillée par cette mystérieuse agonie. Je ne peux que m'en remettre à mon compagnon ailé.

« J'ai repéré le quartier ! » me fait-il savoir, haletant, alors que je suis complètement replié sur moi-même.

À mesure que nous nous approchons, je peux de nouveau sentir le sang courir dans mes veines. Je me redresse d'un coup. Aussi vite qu'elles m'avaient quitté, mes forces me reviennent. Landroval se sent également mieux, car il se fait plus assuré et habile dans le vent. Je regarde sous moi ; nous surplombons enfin le chemin de la Croisée. Même si les Nazgûl sont dans les parages, je suis plus que rassuré d'être revenu.

Landroval fait du surplace un moment, me permettant ainsi d'observer de haut cette cité qui a bien failli nous emporter.

« Tu avais raison, mon ami. Ce qui s'est presque produit me prouve que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus. Si les Mages Bleus se sont aventurés ici, je crains qu'ils n'aient eu moins de chance que nous, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi ils ne sont jamais revenus de leur périple.

_-_Crois-tu que ce maléfice est une machination de l'Ennemi ?

_-_Non. Je crois que ce qu'il y a au-delà d'Athrada Men n'est le fait de personne en Terre du Milieu, ni du Bien ni du Mal. Après tout, même les Nazgûl n'ont osé quitter le chemin. Ils craignent cette cité…

_-_Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ?

_-_Je n'en ai cure Landroval. Nous devons partir maintenant. Il est inutile d'aller plus loin. Je vais faire un rapport de nos découvertes à Mithrandir. Son Ordre pourra peut-être élucider les mystères de Athrada Men. Nos recherches ont récolté plus de questions que de réponses, mais nous détenons maintenant une hypothèse concernant le sort des Ithryn Luin. Hypothèse tragique, certes, mais plausible. Partons. »

Alors que Landroval se tourne vers la sortie d'Athrada Men en direction de la Terre du Milieu, l'ombre des spectres vient m'oppresser de nouveau. Ils sont tout près. Je scrute le sol et, effectivement, dans une ruelle du quartier, ils sont là. Toutefois, leur attention ne semble plus dirigée sur moi. Landroval va effectuer de grands cercles au-dessus d'eux pour me permettre d'étudier leur comportement. Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent, immobile dans l'obscurité. Ils ne semblent pas avoir noté ma présence. Ils sont concentrés ou ils guettent quelque chose … Et je ne tarde pas à savoir de quoi il s'agit. Ou plutôt, de qui.

Quelqu'un a pénétré la ruelle et ce n'est pas un mendiant. C'est une dame. Une résidante du quartier, sans doute. Les Nazgûl foncent aussitôt sur elle. Une chose très intrigante se produit alors : la personne voit les Dix. Elle est horrifiée à leur vue et s'enfuie à toutes jambes dans une des petites artères du quartier. Cette cité est dangereuse et maléfique, mais pas ses habitants il me semble, sinon je ne vois pourquoi cette dame aurait été effrayée par les spectres.

Personne jusqu'ici n'avait noté notre présence. Cette dame parvient pourtant à voir et entendre les spectres? Était-ce à elle que le papillon voulait nous mener ? C'est très probable. Si elle peut m'entendre, elle peut sans doute répondre à mes questions. Elle est peut-être en mesure de m'expliquer bien des énigmes. Les Nazgûl n'ont cherché jusqu'à maintenant à supprimer personne d'autre que moi. S'il s'en prenne à cette dame, c'est parce qu'ils la savent capables de m'aider ou mieux encore ; elle sait peut-être ou se cachent les Ithryn Luin !

« Fonce Landroval ! »

Je ne dois pas perdre l'unique occasion d'en savoir plus sur cette ville mystérieuse.

En un clin d'œil, je cueille cette dame qui, visiblement, ne s'était encore jamais retrouvée sur un dos d'aigle auparavant. Les Nazgûl s'acharnent sur nous, mais mon compagnon est condamné à voler en cercle dans le quartier de Athrada Men ; nous ne pouvons risquer notre peau encore une fois en nous éloignant.

Tout se déroule si vite… Nous fuyons et sans que je puisse prévenir le coup, Landroval est blessé aux yeux en plein vol. Nous nous écrasons au sol et je me retrouve seul de nouveau devant les Dix. Je n'ai pas le choix ; je dois dégainer mon arme. Il faut gagner du temps.

Le plus effarouché des esclaves de Annatar s'engage dans un duel sans merci avec moi. Je suis ankylosé par des blessures mineures causées lors de notre chute au sol et cela ralenti considérablement mes réflexes. D'autant plus que je me sens faible ; nous avons sûrement atterri en catastrophe dans une artère près de la sortie du quartier. Bientôt, comme un banal apprenti escrimeur, mon arme s'échappe de mes mains et se brise sous l'impact de la lame ennemie.

Je fige un instant. Je dévisage mon arme cassée en deux telle une vulgaire branche de bois. Comment une épée aussi ancestrale, aussi puissante et infaillible a-t-elle pu se rompre par une lame de Morgul ? Elle avait déjà fait face à des adversaires beaucoup plus meurtriers et ténébreux qu'un Nazgûl ! Comment est-ce possible ?

Je sens que quelque chose s'est brisée en moi. Un guerrier est lié corps et âme à son épée… Il doit y avoir une raison…il doit y avoir une explication à ce fait aussi inattendu qu'improbable ; mon arme ne peut s'être brisée sans qu'il n'y ait un quelconque dessein valable. Il n'y a aucun débris au sol, aucune parcelle de métal : l'épée a été cassé en deux seuls morceaux bien distincts, deux pièces pour un casse-tête.

Dans un geste désespéré, la dame de la ruelle saisit le tronçon sectionné et le plante dans l'omoplate de l'archer Nazgûl. À cet instant, je comprends ce que les Valar attendent de moi… de nous. Le destin, le hasard ou un caprice des dieux veut que nous nous mesurions, tous les deux, à l'ennemi. Mon épée s'est laissée brisée parce qu'elle désirait un propriétaire de plus ; cette dame.

Qu'il en soit ainsi. Je respecte aussitôt la volonté du destin ; je prends la garde de mon arme et je me jette sur l'ennemi. Un regain d'énergie m'envahie et je ne lâche pas prise malgré le venin de cet esprit déchu qui me repousse et malgré les paroles étranges de ma nouvelle partenaire qui me prend pour un humain. Tous deux nous ne lâchons prise sur l'ennemi qui se courbe et se dissout. Ajoutés à notre détermination, la pureté des deux lames et la puissance des Bénis qui courent en ce métal ancien font plier le Nazgûl. Sous le regard de ses confrères ahuris, il se plisse à nos pieds. Il hurle sa détresse. Il fond et de sa carcasse fulmine une vapeur noire empoisonnée qui disparaît dans l'air de la nuit.

Il ne reste de lui que les lambeaux de tissus qui le recouvraient.

La dame et moi contemplons l'ampleur de notre acte. Nous fixons les haillons jonchant le sol, éberlués par ce qui vient de se produire. Nous venons de commettre ce que personne jusqu'ici n'était parvenu à faire. Notre alliance fut aussi spontanée qu'infaillible, aussi mystérieuse qu'imprévisible.

Mais je ne peux laisser davantage la surprise m'envahir. La dame s'écroule soudainement. Elle est humaine. Elle a usé d'une trop grande énergie pour sa condition. Le combat l'a épuisé.

Quant aux neuf Nazgûl restants, le désir de vengeance les assaille aussitôt. Paradoxalement, ils craignent ce que nous avons accompli. Ils ne voudraient subir le même sort que leur confrère. Cela ne les empêche pourtant pas de se jeter sur nous.

Mon ami ailé et orgueilleux vient nous cueillir tous les deux.

« Guide moi ! » me hurle-t-il.

Il laisse ses yeux fermés ; la douleur est moins lancinante ainsi. Comme demandé, je lui dicte où aller. Nous volons quelques temps encore au-dessus du quartier. Les Nazgûl nous poursuivent toujours d'en bas, cependant ils n'ont plus leur précieux arc; l'Archer Nazgûl fut réduit à néant et tout ce qui était relié à lui aussi.

Nous ne pouvons tout de même pas voler indéfiniment dans le quartier. Landroval doit être soigné au plus vite et cette dame évanouie a besoin de reprendre des forces. Une solution se présente alors à mon esprit ; partir tous les trois en Terre du Milieu. Mon compagnon tout comme ma partenaire improvisée ont tous deux besoin de médecine elfique.

Sur mon ordre, Landroval quitte donc le chemin de la Croisée. Toutefois, je suis loin de mes peines. Une chose atroce se produit. Alors que la dame est toujours inconsciente devant moi, je peux distinguer le plumage de Landroval à travers son corps !

« Elle s'efface ! »

Cette humaine est en train de subir le même sort qui a failli nous faire disparaître quelques temps plus tôt.

« Demi tour, Landroval ! »

Nous retournons sur nos pas. Je comprends alors que la malédiction de cette cité marche aussi en sens inverse. Il semble que Athrada Men est le point de rencontre entre nos deux réalités ; un espace hors contexte, hors temps et hors lois, car la dame reprend immédiatement ses couleurs dès que nous planons au dessus de la mystérieuse route.

Personne de cette ville ne peut s'aventurer en Terre du Milieu sans disparaître et vise versa. Comme c'est étrange…

Que faire ? Je ne peux laisser cette dame inconsciente à la merci des Nazgûl qui rodent dans les parages.

Une seule issue est possible.

« Nous devons la laisser ici. »

Landroval saisit ce que j'insinue. Je le dirige immédiatement vers la sortie de la rue de la Croisée. Il se dépose à l'intersection. Je prends l'humaine et court sur la rue en perpendiculaire à Athrada Men et je l'adosse contre un édifice. Je reviens immédiatement sur mes pas, sentant que je m'efface déjà à mon tour. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil sur l'édifice d'en face et je grimpe à nouveau sur mon ami. Cette fois, nous partons pour de bon. L'humaine est peut-être toujours inconsciente, mais au moins les Nazgûl n'oseront jamais s'aventurer au-delà de Athrada Men pour l'atteindre. D'ailleurs, comme ils ne sont plus en mesure d'attraper ma partenaire improvisée, ils s'acharnent sur moi pour se venger.

Bien qu'encore ébranlé par tout ce qui vient de se produire, je dirige Landroval vers le Royaume allié le plus proche afin de nous cacher. Nous finissons par semer les Nazgûl pour de bon, mais cette dame et moi avons attisé une haine en eux qui ne sera assouvie qu'au jour où ils nous mettront la main au collet. Je crains n'en avoir jamais fini avec les Serveurs de l'Ombre…et elle non plus.

_A suivre_


	3. Rédemption

**Chapitre Trois**

**Rédemption**

1053 du Tiers Age de ce monde

« Êtes-vous seulement certain qu'il s'agit de la bonne voie à suivre ? » lance Alatar, inquiet.

« Douteriez-vous de la parole de Curunir le Sage ? » répond derechef le concerné, une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

« Pas le moins du monde, mon ami. Avouez, toutefois, que cette route est plus qu'étrange. Elle ne m'inspire aucune confiance. Je sens une ombre au terme de ce chemin. Ne la sentez-vous pas ? » demande mon compagnon en cherchant dans mon regard et celui de Curunir un semblant d'approbation.

Je suis le premier d'accord ; un voile couvre cette route au bout de la Terre du Milieu. Une impression de vide s'insurge dans mon esprit, comme si ni plus ni moins que le néant nous attendait sur ce chemin. J'acquiesce donc et seconde mon compagnon. Curunir, le plus puissant de nous trois, ne sent pourtant pas ce que nous appréhendons. Ou, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il nous affirme, encore faut-il se demander s'il nous révèle le fin fond de sa pensée.

« Une ombre, dites-vous ? La peur de l'inconnu est sans doute la source de votre méfiance, cher Alatar. Je ne ressens absolument rien de négatif. »

Sur ce, Curunir continue sa marche d'un pas vaporeux, cadencé par son bâton qui lui sert d'appui. Alatar et moi échangeons un regard sceptique, mais nous poursuivons tout de même notre chemin. Son avis et le mien sur la question n'ont sans doute pas autant de valeur et de poids que celui du supérieur de notre ordre, mais le doute persiste en moi. Et en Alatar aussi, j'en suis certain.

Nous sommes venus au bout de la Terre du Milieu dans l'espoir d'y découvrir une civilisation quelconque, mais rien ici ne pourrait être favorable à aucun peuple, pas même aux infâmes orques accoutumés aux ténèbres désertes et stériles du Mordor.

Ce fut par simple courtoisie envers Alatar que j'acceptai de suivre Curunir. N'eut été de lui, je me serais opposé à une telle expédition. Alors que les Peuples Libres du Milieu ont besoin de notre soutien, il n'est pas sage de s'aventurer si loin. Nous devrions concentrer notre attention sur le Milieu et non chercher une civilisation qui n'existe vraisemblablement que dans les idées arrêtées de Curunir. Néanmoins, deux des nôtres et non les moindres, Olorin et Aiwendil, sont restés au cœur de ce monde. Alatar est un confrère que j'estime beaucoup. Si son choix fut celui de suivre notre Supérieur dans sa quête, je ne peux que m'y incliner également.

Des jours s'écoulent alors que nous errons sur cette route étrange. Pas le moindre signe de vie. Tout ce que nous finissons par trouver est un panneau où sont inscrits, dans un langage depuis longtemps oublié, des mots que même Saroumane le Savant a du mal à traduire en sindarin de notre temps.

« Étrange qu'un panneau indicateur se trouve sur cette route nue, car il n'y a sommes toutes rien à indiquer dans les parages. Le désert est seul maître des lieux » dis-je.

Il fait nuit et Curunir use de quelque artifice de sorcellerie pour faire émaner une lueur blanche de l'extrémité de son bâton. Éclairé par sa lanterne de fortune, il observe les mots inscrits et un éclair passe alors dans son regard noir. Un sourire euphorique et… malicieux, dirait-on, se dessine sur ses lèvres. Je devine que cette expression d'ample satisfaction est un signe qu'il est enfin parvenu à déchiffrer le langage. Et ce qu'il a lu semble le réjouir énormément.

« Vous faites erreur Pallando » me répond-t-il en levant le menton et me considérant de toute sa hauteur. « Ce panneau n'indique rien. Il ne fait que donner un nom à cette route que nous suivons depuis des jours. ''Athrada Men '' ; voilà ce que j'ai pu lire. »

« Chemin de la Croisée… » répète Alatar en massant de manière songeuse le gris-bleu de sa barbe. « C'est une découverte fort intéressante ; une preuve que quelqu'un d'autre avant nous est passé ici. Je doute que cette personne, qui qu'elle fut, ne soit venue jusqu'ici que pour planter ce panneau. Il doit effectivement y avoir une contrée peuplée dans les environs. »

Un certain ravissement presque malsain se lit sur les traits de Curunir et un sentiment de crainte, injustifié j'espère, naît en moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

« Un simple panneau au milieu du désert vous inspire une allégresse que je ne saurais expliquer. Que signifie réellement pour vous cette découverte ? »

Curunir esquisse un sourire qui se veut faussement sympathique à mon humble avis, cachant de façon très peu subtile l'agacement causé par ma question…mais la fatigue et la chaleur altèrent mon jugement, sans doute.

« Elle signifie seulement que nous sommes bientôt au bout de nos peines, chers collègues. »

Il n'en dit pas davantage. Il nous encourage à poursuivre notre chemin. Sitôt le panneau dépassé, la route perd peu à peu de son aspect de terre sèche pour adopter la consistance dure et solide d'un pavé.

Notre étonnement n'en est que dupliqué lorsque des édifices apparaissent de nulle part, se dressant de chaque côté de notre route. Nous demeurons subjugués, complètement ahuris par ce changement radical de paysage, digne de l'œuvre d'un être plus puissant que tous les mages de Arda réunis.

« Par les Grandes Lampes des Valar ! » s'exclame Alatar.

Trop absorbé par le soudain décor urbain qui nous entoure, je ne remarque pas l'exaltation de Curunir ni n'entend son murmure : « Je savais qu'il existait… Ainsi, ce n'est pas une légende. Tout est vrai. »

Notre route de terre stérile s'est transformée en rue longée de bâtiments étranges et sinistres, résultat d'une construction que je ne pourrais attribuer à aucun style architectural d'aucun peuple qui soit. Nous sommes au cœur d'une ville cachée dans un désert, impossible à voir de loin. Plus surprenant encore; il fait jour de ce côté-ci de la route! Est-ce cela le néant que j'ai senti lorsque nous avons mis pied sur cette route pour la première fois ? Est-ce le vide que j'anticipais ?

« Il semble que vos croyances soient fondées, Curunir. Il se trouve bel et bien une civilisation inconnue dans les landes perdues et éloignées de ce monde. » dis-je non sans dévisager cette rue humide et sombre malgré la clarté d'un jour ensoleillé.

« Comment avons-nous pu ne pas le voir de loin ? » s'enquit Alatar.

« C'est un mystère que nous découvrirons en allant plus avant, mes amis » rétorque Curunir.

Nous continuons notre avancée incertaine jusqu'au bout de la rue. Nous entendons l'effervescence habituelle d'une cité bondée. Nous arrivons au terme de la route, délimitée par un chemin plus large et plus achalandé, passant perpendiculairement à Athrada Men. Sur le côté, planté dans ce pavé noir, se trouve un second panneau, d'une facture de fer étrange. Cette fois, on peut y lire clairement « Rue de la Croisée » en langue commune.

Sur ce qui nous semble l'allée principale de la ville, se promènent maintes gens et véhicules hors de l'ordinaire. Attifés de vêtements d'aucune mode connue en Arda à ce jour, les habitants de cette ville vont et viennent sans se préoccuper de nous. Pourtant, nous sommes loin de nous confondre dans la mêlée. Rien que nos barbes nous distinguent largement de tout le reste de la population. Sans parler de nos manteaux poussiéreux qui n'ont rien du style vestimentaire de ces gens. Nous passons toutefois inaperçus. Nous ne leur semblons pas du tout étrangers. En fait, j'ai l'impression d'être carrément invisible aux yeux de cette population.

« Mieux vaudrait explorer plus loin et inspecter les environs. Tentez d'établir un contact avec ces gens et posez-leur des questions. » dit Curunir, nous interrompant ainsi dans notre contemplation muette des alentours.

Le « tentez » et « posez » ne font nul doute qu'il veut nous envoyer, Alatar et moi, en éclaireur.

« N'avez-vous pas l'intention de nous suivre ? » lui demande mon compagnon.

« Je vais rester ici et étudier quelque peu Athrada Men. Il s'agit là d'une route bien particulière et j'aimerais en comprendre le fondement ; de quelle façon et par qui ou quoi une route pareille peut ainsi modifier son aspect en l'espace de quelques pas sans même aucun signe précurseur.

-M'est avis que les gens de cette ville savent peut-être déjà quelle est la clef à cette énigme » poursuis-je « et que c'est à eux qu'il faudrait demander d'élucider ce mystère.

-Raison de plus pour vous hâter de quérir des informations pendant que j'inspecte la route, messieurs. »

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il se retourne, faisant mine de scruter minutieusement Athrada Men pour y déceler le moindre indice révélateur. Il n'a pas l'intention de nous accompagner et, j'ignore pourquoi, je trouve que c'est un mauvais présage.

« Eh bien, allons z'y mon ami ! » me fait Alatar, déjà sur l'allée principale, soudainement exalté.

Nous avançons donc à travers la ville, croisant beaucoup de gens pressés qui ne prêtent pas du tout attention à nos interpellations.

« La courtoisie et la politesse ne sont pas de mise en cette Cité. Sont-ce là les premières caractéristiques de ce peuple inconnu. » fais-je savoir à mon collègue.

Nous marchons quelques temps. Nous ne voyons qu'à peine le ciel, caché par tous ces bâtiments lourds et hauts. L'air ambiant est nauséabond. C'est dû, j'en suis sûr, à ces véhicules étranges d'où sort de la fumée dont n'aurait d'égal que les vapeurs empoisonnées de Gorgoroth.

Nous nous éloignons beaucoup de Athrada Men, mais nous veillons à rester sur la rue principale. Nous ne voudrions pas perdre notre chemin en empruntant d'autres allées inconnues. Nous avons déjà amplement de quoi explorer de toute façon. La route ne paraît avoir ni début ni fin. La ville est d'une grande superficie, il n'y a pas à dire.

À un moment, nos pas nous mènent vers un pont. Un grand fleuve traverse et sectionne la cité en deux. Malgré le grand nombre de ces mystérieux véhicules passant dangereusement près de nous à une vitesse que nul cheval pourrait atteindre, nous traversons le pont et continuons notre exploration de l'autre côté de la ville.

Plus le temps passe, plus étrange nous apparaît cette cité. Qui que nous croisions, personne ne s'arrête pour répondre à nos questions. À en juger toutes les pancartes, enseignes, affiches et indications écrites en Langage Commun, ce n'est certainement pas dû au fait qu'on ne nous comprend pas.

Je commence à croire que ma première impression sur ces gens est vraie :

« Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Alatar. Personne ne nous voit. »

Mon compagnon s'arrête un moment pour s'éventer de son couvre-chef.

« Tu as raison. »

Sa réponse semble évasive, comme s'il était préoccupé par autre chose que l'aspect étrange de la Cité. Je remarque alors son teint pâle et son essoufflement.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Alatar hoche la tête d'un air peu convaincu.

« La fatigue me rattrape, je pense. Nous n'avons pris que peu de repos au cours de ce périlleux voyage. »

Je l'enjoins à s'asseoir sur un banc du trottoir.

« Prenez quelques minutes de répit, ce après quoi nous retournerons sur nos pas. Il nous est inutile d'aller plus avant. Il n'y a rien d'autre à rapporter comme nouvelles que ce que nous avons déjà vu.

-Non, Pallando. Je pense que Curunir aimerait avoir une idée de l'étendue exacte de cette cité. Il vaudrait mieux que vous continuiez seul un moment jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez au bout de l'allée principale. Ou alors, tâchez de monter dans l'une des plus hautes tours de ces bâtiments pour avoir une vue d'ensemble des environs.

-Comme il te plaira.

-Je t'attends sagement ici. »

Je m'éloigne donc. J'essaie de trouver une tour suffisamment haute, mais les recherches ne se sont pas très fructueuses. Ou plutôt ; je ne cherche pas assez. Même pas du tout. Mes pas sont lourds soudainement et ma vue s'embrouille. Impossible de me concentrer sur ma tâche d'explorateur. Un malaise inconnu s'empare de moi. Je me sens terriblement fatigué. Ce n'est pourtant pas un état auquel nous autres maiar sommes soumis. Je ressens le besoin urgent de m'asseoir à mon tour et de me reposer comme mon collègue.

Je passe une main sur mon front en sueurs. Je regarde ensuite ma paume moite, intrigué de ressentir si brusquement une telle fatigue, comme si j'avais fait un effort surhumain. Je doute que notre voyage éreintant soit la seule explication possible à une telle faiblesse.

Ma réflexion est alors interrompue quand soudain j'arrive à voir le pavé du trottoir à travers ma paume. Mystifié, je dévisage mon autre main et, à mon grand dam, elle se fait tout aussi transparente que l'autre. Incapable d'émettre une hypothèse plausible pour expliquer ce phénomène, je fais demi-tour. Je dois trouver Alatar !

Je tente de faire vite, mais le malaise qui m'oppresse m'enlève toute force, toute capacité de me mettre au pas de course. J'éprouve toutes les difficultés du monde à faire un pas devant l'autre sans trébucher.

J'ai l'impression que de trop précieuses minutes s'écoulent. Je me sens de plus en plus faible. Je pense m'écrouler pour ne plus jamais me relever quand j'aperçois enfin le banc de Alatar, au loin. Je rassemble mes dernières énergies pour l'atteindre.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je pense que ma vue est troublée et me joue des tours, car je ne vois que l'ombre d'un spectre de mon compagnon, affalé sur le banc. Je m'agenouille devant lui, complètement horrifié.

«Alatar, mon ami ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?! »

Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même ; un pâle reflet de sa personne. Qu'est-ce que cette Ville nous a fait?

« Il est trop tard pour moi, Pallando. Ret... Retrouve Curunir ! » me fait-il en usant de ses dernières forces pour articuler ses mots.

Je tente d'agripper ses épaules, de lui transmettre le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste, mais je ne fais que saisir de l'air.

Je me tourne vers tous les passants qui marchent autour de nous sans même apercevoir notre agonie.

« Aidez-nous ! Faites quelque chose ! » cris-je, sans pour autant recevoir le moindre coup d'œil de leur part.

Je me sens terriblement faible. Des maiar aussi puissants ne peuvent tout de même pas disparaître ainsi ! C'est pourtant le sort qui est réservé à mon compagnon. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire d'autre que l'appeler et le regarder dépérir, Alatar s'efface et bientôt je ne fixe plus qu'un banc dénué de toute présence. C'était donc cela que nous redoutions tous les deux au début de notre voyage. Ce vide que nous sentions était en fait la mort…

Mon chagrin ne fait qu'amplifier mon état d'agonie. Je me voûte. A genoux, complètement recroquevillé sur moi-même, je dépéris. Mes dernières pensées lucides vont à Curunir qui ne se doute pas qu'une malédiction s'abat sur ses confrères. En fait, peut-être que si… La folie s'empare de moi, sans doute, mais qu'il ait insisté pour rester sur Athrada Men me pousse à croire qu'il n'ignorait pas ce qui allait se produire…

Au moment où les ténèbres s'emparent de mon esprit, une petite silhouette s'insurge devant le fantôme que je suis devenu.

« Bonjour Monsieur ! » entends-je dans un lointain écho. « Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » poursuit la voix qui ressemble à celle d'un enfant.

La carcasse de ma conscience s'accroche alors à cette voix et s'en sert comme repère pour revenir dans le monde palpable de la réalité.

Je reprends mes esprits et constate qu'une fillette me regarde droit dans les yeux, la tête penchée comme pour mieux m'observer. Ses grands yeux curieux sont voilés par d'intrigants morceaux de verre. Agenouillé et plié sur moi-même, elle se trouve à la même hauteur que moi.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » me demande-t-elle.

Encore trop consterné qu'elle soit en mesure de me voir et trop faible pour ouvrir la bouche, je ne fais que dévisager la fillette d'un air profondément perplexe. Puisque je ne réponds pas, elle me donne son prénom que je n'entends qu'à peine tant la souffrance m'accable de nouveau.

« …Et j'ai 7 ans! Toi quel est ton nom ? » me redemande-t-elle encore.

J'aimerais lui faire comprendre que je dois absolument retourner sur Athrada Men. Personne d'autre n'est en mesure de me voir. Elle est ma seule source d'espoir. «Aide moi! » que j'aimerais lui crier. « Va chercher Curunir ! » lui ordonnerais-je s'il me restait tant soit peu de force pour parler.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » insiste-t-elle.

Tout ce que je parviens à balbutier est : « Pall…Pa… Pp. » Prononcer le reste de mon nom m'est trop épuisant.

« Paul ? » se risque-t-elle à émettre comme hypothèse. « Est-ce que c'est toi le chauffeur qu'on attend ? »

Elle fait erreur sur la personne, il est certain. Je tente de la rectifier, mais je n'arrive qu'à faire non de la tête.

« A qui tu parles ? » demande alors une autre voix d'enfant qui s'approche. Une seconde fillette se présente. « Je parle à ce monsieur, Évelyne. Il s'appelle Paul, je crois. C'est notre chauffeur ! »

Ladite Évelyne regarde dans la même direction que sa camarade, puis hausse les épaules.

« Où ça un monsieur ? Je vois personne. » Et l'autre de rétorquer : « Mais si ! Il est juste devant, accroupi. Il ne se sent pas bien on dirait. Tu devrais aller chercher un professeur. »

L'enfant obéit à sa camarade et disparaît de mon champ de vision.

« Tu peux te lever Paul ? »

Cette fillette me baptise d'un nom qui ne m'appartient même pas. Toutefois, à chacune de ses interpellations, je me sens légèrement moins agonisant et je puis lui formuler une phrase sans trop d'efforts.

« Je ne suis pas Paul. »

Aussitôt, je me courbe de nouveau, assailli par mon malaise qui ne semble m'avoir quitté quelques brèves secondes que pour mieux m'envahir ensuite.

« Tu n'es pas Paul notre chauffeur d'autobus qu'on attend ? On a dit qu'il est en retard. Nous devons aller au musée aujourd'hui. Toute notre classe ira. »

Je ne prête plus trop attention à ses paroles enfantines, trop concentré à ne pas laisser mon esprit tomber dans les ténèbres. Je me rends compte que nier ce qu'affirme cette petite sur ma personne me fait retomber dans un état de profonde agonie. Serais-je donc contraint d'acquiescer à sa supposition ?

Je tente le coup. Je suis prêt à tout pour ne pas subir le même sort que mon malheureux confrère.

« Je … Oui, c'est bien moi. Je suis Paul, celui que vous attendiez. »

J'ai l'impression de reprendre des couleurs tout en ayant la fâcheuse sensation d'abandonner mon identité, ce que je suis réellement.

L'autre fillette arrive bientôt, suivie d'un adulte.

« Il s'appelle Paul et il ne va pas bien, qu'elle m'a dit. Mais moi je ne vois pers…Oh ! Il est là ! » fait-elle en me pointant du doigt d'un air surpris.

Accepter cette identité de Paul semble me permettre de retrouver mes forces et de faire en sorte qu'on puisse désormais me voir.

« Paul ? Vous êtes le chauffeur envoyé pour la visite au musée ? » me demande la dame. « Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? C'est pour ça que vous êtes arrivés en retard ? » Elle regarde des deux côtés de la rue. « Je ne vois votre autobus nulle part. »

« Paul est peut-être tombé en panne un peu plus loin ! » suppose la fillette aux morceaux de verre.

Je n'ose tous les contredire et leur révéler qu'ils se trompent sur toute la ligne, mais j'ai peur qu'il en soit fini de moi si je ne coopère pas.

« Oui. C'est exactement cela. » bien que j'ignore ce que peut être une panne et un autobus.

Je regarde mes paumes à présent bien en chair. Je croise mon reflet dans la baie vitrée d'un édifice derrière le banc. J'ai la désagréable impression de ne plus voir Pallando, mais ce Paul…

Je dois curieusement ma rédemption à une fillette ; seul être à m'avoir aperçu, mais à quel prix suis-je encore en vie ?

* * *

Présent

Je me réveille sur le trottoir. J'ai un mal de tête atroce. Je sens que mon cerveau va exploser. Je me lève en titubant. Je m'appuie sur un mur de brique ; mes jambes sont trop molles.

Je suis au cœur de la ville à première vue. Et en pleine nuit, en plus. Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ? J'ai perdu connaissance ou je suis tombée endormie ?

J'inspecte des yeux tout le quartier et quand mon regard tombe sur une rue sombre en face de moi, démarquée par un panneau où on peut lire « Rue de la Croisée », tous mes souvenirs viennent me frapper de plein fouet. Je me rappelle de tout ce qui s'est passé.

Aucune trace d'un précédent rude combat, par contre.

Aurais-je rêvé tout ça ?

J'essaie de me remettre les idées en place. Ma vue est obstruée par une ligne oblique qui se juxtapose sur tout ce que je vois. J'enlève mes lunettes et les examine. Les verres sont fissurés de bout en bout. Je me souviens alors du cri insoutenable du Nazgûl, si aiguë et grinçant que ça m'étonne que les verres n'aient carrément pas éclaté.

J'avance à pas de loup sur la rue de la Croisée, curieuse de savoir si cet elfe est encore dans les parages. À chaque recoin trop sombre, à chaque édifice passé, à chaque mendiant, je crains qu'un des cavaliers noirs surgissent encore de l'obscurité.

Je ne trouve rien d'autre dans les environs que des immeubles délabrés, des chats de gouttière et des clochards ; ambiance habituelle pour un tel quartier défavorisé.

Tout ce que je finis par repérer ce sont mes livres d'études et mon sac que j'avais laissé tomber au sol. Tout est trempé et boueux. Et là, je trouve une autre preuve que ce que je viens de vivre n'est pas le résultat de ma démence : une trace de sabot noircie est imprégnée sur mon sac. À moins que mon imagination trop fertile interprète autrement une simple tâche de boue.

Sitôt mes livres récupérés, je me dépêche de foutre le camp de la rue de la Croisée avant qu'une autre hallucination trop réelle ne se manifeste.

Une fois sortie, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre : « minuit quarante deux ». Je dois marcher jusqu'à la maison en pleine nuit et passer à travers ce quartier peu rassurant. La poisse. J'entame le pas sans grande conviction, trop épuisée par les derniers événements (qui se sont déroulés dans ma tête ou non). Je n'arrive qu'à me traîner les pieds.

Je marche de peine et de misère tout en dévisageant le roman de Tolkien. Il m'a vraiment conduit à la folie cet auteur. Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de secouer mon livre pour l'égoutter du reste de la boue qui le recouvre et de scruter chaque page pour voir si tous les mots sont encore lisibles malgré l'encre coulée. Je ne me préoccupe même pas de l'état de mes livres de fac.

J'aime étrangement encore plus l'ouvrage de Tolkien tout en le considérant d'un œil appréhensif. Paradoxe.

Un véhicule lourd passe dans la rue. Je n'y prête pas réellement attention jusqu'à ce que j'aie la soudaine impression qu'il ralentit à ma hauteur. Je détourne mon regard du bouquin pour m'apercevoir qu'un bus s'engage de mon côté de la route et s'arrête tout juste à côté de moi.

Je reconnais le numéro du bus ; c'est celui que j'ai pris en partant de la fac. Les portes s'ouvrent devant moi et le chauffeur me salue d'un bref mouvement de tête. Je reste plantée là, étonnée qu'il puisse y avoir des trajets de bus en pleine nuit et au beau milieu de la semaine. D'autant plus que je ne me trouve pas du tout près d'un arrêt alors pourquoi s'arrête-t-il devant moi ?

« Tu montes oui ou non ? »

J'hésite quelques brèves secondes. Le sourire invitant du chauffeur ne me dit rien qui vaille tout à coup. Je finis par monter à bord d'un pas incertain. La fatigue l'emporte sur mon scepticisme. Je ne regarde même pas le chauffeur et je m'assois au fond. Je constate alors que je suis seule à bord. On dirait qu'on m'a envoyé un bus rien que pour moi. Je m'affale dans mon banc sans plus me poser de questions. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer à la maison le plus vite possible. J'ai eu mon quota de bizarrerie aujourd'hui.

On arrive enfin dans mon quartier. Le bus ralentit et me dépose à mon arrêt habituel. En mettant le pied sur le trottoir, j'entends : « J'espère que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais. » J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner vers le chauffeur qu'il me ferme la portière au nez et fait rouler le bus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

Décidément, c'est mon jour d'intrigues.

Je regagne l'appart et, évidemment, je me fais accueillir par une Évelyne hors d'elle-même.

« T'as vu l'heure ? Où est-ce que t'étais, hein ? »

Elle ne me laisse pas placer un mot qu'elle renchérit : « T'es allée faire la fête quelque part ? » Faire la fête ? En voilà une idée. Elle sait très bien que je fuie tout genre de réunions d'étudiants. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un papillon m'ayant entraînée vers des Nazgûl et un elfe lui semble une excuse valable alors je me tais. « Tu devais m'aider pour cette dissert ! » Elle me tend un amas de notes froissées d'un air menaçant. « Je dois la remettre demain matin !

-Dis plutôt que je devais la taper à ta place… »

Même si Ève me talonne, je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Elle continue bien sûr à hurler à travers ma porte : « C'est pas ton genre de rentrer si tard ! J'étais inquiète! »

« Inquiète pour ton travail tu veux dire… » marmonne-je en me laissant tomber sur mon lit sans même me changer.

« Sors de là t'entends ?!

-Bonne nuit !

-Et ta promesse ?

-Elle ne tient plus ! Fiches moi la paix ! Débrouilles toi toute seule pour une fois ! »

Je m'endors rapidement malgré une berceuse d'injures criée de la porte.

* * *

1562 du Troisième Âge 

« Alors ? Peux-tu accéder à ma requête, Istanel ? »

Avant d'enfin me répondre, le concerné examine encore une fois les deux tronçons de mon épée.

« Je peux la reforger sans problèmes. » me déclare-t-il au bout d'un moment. « Elle ne pourra cependant pas retrouver son aspect d'autrefois. Elle fut façonnée par des maîtres de Beleriand et leur savoir faire n'est connu que de très peu d'orfèvres aujourd'hui. Je ne suis malheureusement pas l'un de ces grands artisans. Je suis tout de même très flatté que vous songiez à moi pour accomplir un tel travail. » me fait-il en inclinant la tête pour me montrer sa gratitude.

« Je ne désire pas qu'elle reprenne la même apparence de jadis. Je voudrais que tu la reforges afin que les deux tronçons forment deux dagues jumelles. »

Istanel me considère d'un air surpris.

« Pourquoi deux dagues ? »

Je fixe les deux morceaux d'épées d'un œil rêveur et troublé.

« Pour qu'il me reste un souvenir de la dualité dont nous avons eu besoin pour vaincre l'ennemi… »

Istanel ébauche un sourire à la fois amusé et exaspéré.

« Vous faites encore allusion à cette humaine inconnue ? »

Cela fait trois jours que je suis revenu de mon périple, caché dans ce royaume voisin pour fuir les spectres. Je n'ai raconté les faits qu'au Roi et mon fidèle Istanel. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne croient à mon histoire ce qui ne m'encourage pas à en faire part à qui que ce soit d'autre.

« Tu doutes encore, à ce que je vois…

-Je crois que vous avez effectivement affronté un des spectres » consent-t-il à avouer. « La blessure de Landroval en témoigne. Un animal si puissant n'aurait pu être blessé qu'au cours d'un combat aussi désespéré. Et votre arme cassée est un autre indice qu'un grand malheur s'est abattu sur vous. Une telle lame n'aurait pu être brisée que par la main noire et ténébreuse d'un Spectre. Toutefois, je doute fort que vous ayez pu anéantir un Nazgûl de façon définitive. Aucun ne le peut. Les spectres ne tomberont que si leur Maître Sans Nom disparaît également. »

Il a raison. Pourtant, je ne suis pas fou ; je sais ce que j'ai vu. Je sais ce que j'ai vécu. Seul Landroval pourrait appuyer mes dires, mais il est reparti aussitôt que la médecine elfique eût œuvré sur lui. J'abandonne donc l'idée de convaincre qui que ce soit pour l'instant.

« J'ignore pourquoi Mithrandir vous a chargé d'une mission pareille. Vous n'avez récolté que peu de réponses à ses questions. En fait, sauf votre respect, tout ce que vous avez récolté est le courroux des Valar. Vous avez ramené blessée une créature divine de Manwë, après tout. »

Je baisse la tête, affligé.

« En effet. Plus jamais je ne devrai compter sur la présence des Aigles pour m'aider dans quelque labeur que ce soit, m'a fait savoir Landroval. Il ne m'en veut pas, lui, mais son supérieur est colérique. Il est retourné vers les montagnes pour calmer les siens. Toutefois, jamais plus bon accueil ne me sera fait sur les cimes de l'Eriador. Si j'ose m'aventurer sur leur territoire, au mieux on me chassera. Au pire, on me tuera. »

Je soupire légèrement. Cette quête m'a attiré davantage d'ennuis que je ne l'aurais cru. Les Nazgûl me poursuivent avec acharnement tandis que j'obtiens l'aversion de nul autre que Manwë. Du côté du Mal ou du Bien, on m'en veut. Moi qui voulais quitter la Terre du Milieu sitôt la tâche de Gandalf accompli. J'espère qu'on ne me refusera pas l'accès à Valinor pour ce que j'ai fait. Demeurer prisonnier ici jusqu'à ce que les Ténèbres recouvrent toutes les Terres Libres ; être témoin de l'œuvre de l'Ennemi ; voir ce monde se faner… Cela m'apparaît un châtiment bien plus cruel que la mort.

« Avez-vous fait un rapport des événements à Mithrandir ? » me demande Istanel.

Mithrandir… Jamais je n'aurais accepté sa quête si je savais su ce qui en résulterait. Pour la première fois, son nom m'est synonyme de mauvaise fortune. Je m'efforce par contre de ne pas le montrer. Istanel et tous les autres le tiennent beaucoup en respect.

« Je n'en ai pas encore eu l'occasion. Il erre sans cesse on ne sait où. Il me sera difficile de le trouver. »

Et même si je parviens à le trouver, je n'ai aucune information concrète à lui fournir ; seulement une hypothèse funeste sur le sort des Ithryn Luin.

« Il aura vent de votre retour. Par le murmure de quelque bête sauvage ou messager errant, il finira par savoir que vous êtes revenu et c'est lui qui vous trouvera. »

Sans doute a-t-il raison.

Je laisse Istanel seul afin qu'il procède à son ouvrage. Malgré tout ce qui a découlé de négatif de ce combat, je tiens à ce que mes dagues soient prêtes le plus tôt possible. J'aurais pu jeter ces tronçons du haut d'un ravin et maudire cet affront qui ne m'a attiré que des ennuis. Mais je n'ai pas pu… Quelque chose me pousse à conserver un souvenir de cette rencontre étrange entre une humaine et un elfe…

Les jours se passent dans la mélancolie. Je n'ai que peu de nouvelles de Istanel, reclus dans son atelier. Il n'en sortira que lorsque sa tâche sera terminée. Sitôt fait, je quitterai immédiatement ces lieux. Je sens autour de moi le regard pesant et accusateur des autres elfes. Le roi s'est amusé à me faire mauvaise publicité. Il est vrai qu'en leur royaume se trouve ni plus ni moins que celui à qui Manwë refusera le passage vers Aman. Ma seule présence ternit la réputation de leur Forêt. On ne s'en tient pour le moment qu'à des coups d'œil méprisants, mais si je n'étais un ami fidèle à Istanel et la Reine, il y a longtemps que le Roi m'aurait châtié.

Je retournerai bientôt vers les miens, espérant obtenir meilleur accueil qu'ici.

Un matin, Istanel se présente avec une cassette. J'en devine le contenu, mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'ouvrir que le tintement d'une unique cloche dans le palais annonce un rassemblement important dans la salle du Trône.

Apparemment, un individu encapuchonné est arrivé, escorté par les sbires du Roi. Le nouveau venu demande audience et requiert ma présence dans la Salle du Trône. Je m'y rends en compagnie d'Istanel et nous découvrons que le visiteur est Mithrandir. Il a apparemment su où je me réfugiais.

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin, mon ami ! » me fait Gandalf, seul être à me souhaiter la bienvenue dans l'assemblée. « J'ai su… J'ai tout appris. »

De qui ou de quoi il a tout su, cela je l'ignore. Il y a longtemps que les elfes ne se demandent plus comment les Istari viennent à tout connaître, tout voir et tout entendre.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule. Je ne lui accorde qu'un salut rudimentaire. Je le tiens pour responsable de mes mésaventures et Mithrandir le sait. Il sent bien ma réticence, mais n'en dit mot. Il se tourne alors vers le roi.

« Je suis venu vous apprendre une nouvelle, mon seigneur. Votre royaume est celui qui se trouve le plus près de l'Angmar, voilà donc pourquoi j'ai cru bon de vous faire part des événements les premiers. »

Le Roi se lève de son trône. « Jamais bonne nouvelle n'arrive de l'Angmar. Faites vous donc messager de mauvais augure ? Quel maléfice prépare l'Ennemi ?

-Aucun ! Du moins pour l'instant. Apprenez, mon seigneur, que les Dix sont dès lors décimés. Plus que neufs serveurs de l'Ombre rôdent dans le Pays Noir. »

Conspiration et étonnement se font entendre dans la salle tandis qu'un sourire contenté se lit sur mon visage.

Gandalf était donc venu pour défendre ma cause…

Jamais aurais-je dû me méfier de lui.

« Impossible ! » rétorque le roi. « Les Dix sont liés au Seigneur Sans Nom ! »

« Envoyez vos éclaireurs aux frontières de l'Angmar, si la parole d'un Istari ne vous suffit pas. Vous constaterez vous-mêmes les faits tels qu'ils sont. »

Le Roi se tait, vaincu par les paroles du magicien. Il est vrai qu'aucun elfe n'aurait l'impudence de contredire un Istari.

« L'espoir de vaincre l'Ennemi existe. Et cet espoir arrive par nul autre que celui envers qui vous éprouvez répulsion. » poursuit Mithrandir.

Tous les regards obliquent dans ma direction, ce qui me plonge dans un profond embarras.

Istanel, regrettant sûrement ne pas m'avoir cru dès le début, s'avance avec la cassette qu'il n'avait pas délaissée.

« Et voici ce qui a terrassé les Esprits-Servants ! » lance-t-il à l'assemblée tout en ouvrant la cassette.

Deux dagues y reposent. Les manches nacrés, marqués d'entrelacs de feuilles, soutiennent deux lames blanches et pures, ornées de vrilles incrustées de bronze. La lumière des lanternes de la salle vient se refléter sur le métal lisse.

Pour un si jeune orfèvre, Istanel a fait un travail judicieux. Admiration et contemplation émanent de l'assemblée.

Il me remet la cassette et rajoute : « Grâce à ces lames, maniées par leur propriétaire, nous avons un ennemi de moins à affronter maintenant. »

Je remercie Istanel d'un franc sourire et je récupère mon bien.

« Loué soit-il ! » crie-t-on dans la salle avec enthousiasme. « Loué soit-il ! »

Seul le Roi conserve un air renfrogné. Il se plaisait bien à me haïr et à me faire haïr.

Je m'avance et adresse la parole à l'assemblée.

« Je ne dois pas le mérite de cette victoire que de mon seul fait. Bien au contraire. Sans la présence d'une tierce personne, jamais je n'aurais pu vaincre aucun spectre. »

À cet instant, tout le peuple tient à savoir qui est la mystérieuse inconnue qui m'est venue en aide. On me pose maintes questions. Je raconte plus d'une fois ma version des faits. La nouvelle de notre exploit se répand bientôt dans toutes les contrées libres du Milieu. Le récit prend les allures d'une légende qui redonne espoir à tous les habitants, car si un Nazgûl peut être anéanti, d'autres de ses confrères le peuvent aussi. Tout ne semble pas perdu aux yeux des gens.

J'ai failli à ma mission première; celle de retrouver les Istari, mais, bien malgré moi, je suis parvenu à faire naître une nouvelle ardeur, une nouvelle foi.

À défaut de connaître son identité, on donne à ma mystérieuse alliée le nom de Prophète et de Tueuse Dispensatrice. On lui attribue une réputation allant bien au-delà de ce qu'elle est réellement. Bien qu'inconnue, on bénit cette humaine par qui le début de la chute de l'Ennemi semble enfin arriver.

Je garde cependant le secret de Athrada Men et de ces méfaits. Je conserve cette partie de l'histoire que pour mes proches et Mithrandir.

« Je ne manquerai pas d'en informer Saroumane » me dit Gandalf. « Peut-être en sait-il davantage que moi sur cette route étrange. En attendant, mieux vaut ne plus s'y aventurer. L'Ennemi retournera certainement sur les lieux, soit pour trouver cette humaine et la faire payer, soit pour vous trouver, vous, car la curiosité pourrait bien vous conduire là-bas à nouveau. L'Oeil est sur vous, mon ami. On vous craint. Vous êtes un obstacle à l'ambition de Sauron. Il voudra se débarrasser de vous avant que vous ne parveniez à détruire un autre de ses puissants serviteurs, si tant est que vous ayez l'intention d'achever ce que vous avez commencé. La colère de Sauron est encore plus grande que celle de Manwë. Ce dernier finira par vous pardonner. Il sait ce que vous avez accompli et il en tiendra compte. »

Il me laisse sur ces derniers mots, disparaissant vers d'autres contrées du Milieu jusqu'à ce que la nécessité le ramène parmi nous encore une fois.

J'ai pu contempler les bienfaits de notre exploit dans le regard des miens. J'ai senti l'espoir s'embraser de nouveau dans leur cœur, mais pas dans le mien. J'aimerais partir, car je suis las depuis très longtemps de ces terres. Je n'en dis mot à quiconque, toutefois je suis convaincu que cet espoir n'est qu'une pâle illusion, un simple sursis avant que l'inéluctable ne se produise. Je n'ai plus ma place ici. Nul être las et aigri ne devrait rester, d'ailleurs. Mon temps est terminé. Redonner espoir aux Peuples Libres du Milieu est mon ultime haut fait. J'ai accompli tout ce que j'ai pu accomplir. Gandalf prétend que l'envie me prendra de retourner sur Athrada Men, mais il n'en sera rien. La magnanimité de Manwë me soulage, d'une part, mais l'acharnement de Sauron ne me rassure pas du tout. Dès lors, Valinor me semble la seule issue pour éviter la colère de Sauron, mais je n'ai pas encore obtenu le pardon complet de Manwë. Mon départ vers Valinor sera retardé, hélas. Combien d'années ou de siècles devrais-je attendre?

Pour l'instant, il vaut mieux me faire oublier de tous jusqu'à ce qu'un navire aux Havres Gris soit enfin disposé à m'emmener loin des conflits de ce monde.

_A suivre_


	4. Utopie?

**Chapitre Quatre**

**Utopie?**

Sur mes genoux ne se trouve plus de livre aux pages usées. Seuls des cahiers de notes y reposent.

Une autre journée à la fac se termine et le bus du soir me ramène en direction de l'appart. Tel est ma routine quotidienne. J'agis délibérément comme si rien d'anormal ne m'était arrivé.

Tout compte fait, ce ne pouvait qu'être mon imagination disjonctée. Après tout, personne ne peut survivre au Souffle Noir des Nazgûl et j'aurais eu le bras cassé comme Merry en plantant ce bout d'épée dans l'omoplate du spectre. Soyons logique. Je fus seulement victime d'un grand fantasme de fan. Qui ne voudrait pas entrer dans un conte légendaire et s'approprier une part de gloire ?

Je retire mes lunettes, réparées, et les examine songeusement. J'étais fatiguée ce soir là. Je me suis sans doute évanouie à cause de l'épuisement et mes lunettes se sont cassées dans ma chute. Rien de plus logique.

Je jette un œil à mon sac contenant mes livres. La tache de boue y est toujours malgré un nettoyage intensif au détergeant. Ce que j'ai cru être une trace de sabot n'est sans doute qu'une marque de boue à la forme suggestive, du genre de ces tâches d'encre sur papier que les psychologues demandent aux patients d'interpréter à leur façon.

Des semaines se sont écoulées depuis ma curieuse aventure. Je n'ai pas touché mon roman, de peur d'alimenter mon imagination trop fertile. Il est enfermé dans mon tiroir de chevet et il vaut mieux qu'il y reste. J'ignore si ce que j'ai vécu serait un joli cas pour un psychiatre, mais je ne veux pas le savoir. Mon problème se règlera de lui-même. Il suffit de me concentrer sur mes études et de ne pas laisser la gamine en moi prendre le dessus.

L'ennui c'est que je ne peux plus revenir en arrière pour ma maîtrise. Le projet est déjà soumis et accepté par les doyens alors je me dois de l'écrire tel que prévu en me basant sur l'œuvre de Tolkien. Il faudra considérer la chose d'un œil critique et analyseur sans me laisser emporter par cet univers. Pour l'instant je ne travaille rien. Je n'avance rien. J'attends d'être en mesure d'ouvrir mon bouquin sans que des images de cet…incident ne reviennent me hanter…

Pourtant, je devrais être ravie de pouvoir prétendre que, peut-être, Arda existe vraiment…

Allons, secoues toi ma fille.

« Tu disjonctes. »

Et je me parle toute seule. Schizophrène par-dessus le marché. Je jettes un coup d'œil aux passagers autour de moi pour m'assurer que ma réplique n'ait pas été entendue. Heureusement, le moteur du bus semble avoir couvert ma voix ; personne ne me porte attention.

Enfin… Presque personne. Il y a toujours ce chauffeur qui me regarde par son rétroviseur. Il est louche. Croiser sans cesse son regard est-il suffisant afin de déposer une plainte pour harcèlement ? J'en doute… Je suis peut-être un peu trop paranoïaque. N'empêche que c'est ce chauffeur le point de départ de toute cette histoire d'hallucination, on dirait. Pourquoi avait-il semblé insister pour que je suive ce papillon ?

« _C'est maintenant que tu te décides à descendre ? Il était à peu près temps !_ » Il avait deviné que je mourrais d'envie de suivre cette bestiole volante.

Pff. Il faut que j'arrête de m'inventer des histoires. Je n'ai pas à blâmer cet homme. C'est moi qui hallucine. C'est moi la seule responsable de mes délires.

Je ne dois plus y penser.

Études. Études. Études.

J'ouvre un de mes cahiers de notes et je tente de réviser.

« Prochain arrêt, Rue de la Croisée ! »

On va bientôt passer devant cette foutue route. Depuis cette mésaventure, chaque fois que le bus passe devant, je m'enfonce dans mon banc et je tourne la tête du côté opposé. D'ailleurs, le soir, je veille toujours à m'asseoir à gauche du bus. Même si c'est l'heure de pointe et que le seul banc disponible est à ma droite, je m'entête à demeurer debout à ma gauche, le dos tourné à la fenêtre qui donne vue sur cette fameuse route. Et le matin quand on roule en sens inverse, c'est le contraire : je prends toujours garde à m'asseoir à ma droite. Si je possédais une voiture, je ferais un détour pour éviter le quartier. Je suis sans-doute parano de vouloir prendre de telles de précautions, mais vaut mieux ne pas tenter le diable.

« Rue de la Croisée ! »

Ça y est. Nous y sommes. Personne ne demande à descendre, à mon plus grand soulagement. D'ailleurs, aucun passager ne descend ou ne monte ici. Je me demande pourquoi le chauffeur s'entête à annoncer cet arrêt. Il fait le même trajet depuis des années et il sait très bien que personne n'arrête ici.

Sans pour autant étudier quoi que ce soit, je laisse mon nez fourré dans mes notes de cours, le temps que s'écoulent les interminables secondes où le bus passe devant la rue. J'en retiens mon souffle.

Ouf. C'est fait. Nous l'avons dépassé. Je peux respirer.

C'est à ce rituel d'appréhension et d'inquiétude auquel je suis soumise, matin et soir.

Quelques semaines s'écoulent au terme desquelles ma vie semble reprendre son cours normal. La méfiance fait bientôt place à l'indifférence.

D'ailleurs, pour me prouver que cette histoire d'hallucination trop réelle est chose du passé, je me mets au défi de m'asseoir du côté de la rue de la Croisée et de regarder cette dernière yeux dans les yeux (enfin, yeux dans le pavé). Un jour, à la fin des cours, je monte dans le bus d'un air déterminé et je fais exactement ce que j'ai prévu. Lorsque j'entends : « Rue de la Croisée ! », je la fixe d'un air imperturbable et impassible. Non seulement je n'y vois rien d'inhabituel, mais en plus je n'ai aucun flashback de ma mésaventure qui me traverse l'esprit. Tout est normal.

Pour moi, c'est un signe que je peux enfin rouvrir le bouquin de Tolkien. Arrivée à la maison, je me sens même prête à attaquer ma maîtrise. J'ouvre mon tiroir de chevet pour la première fois depuis deux mois. Je plonge au cœur du roman et j'entame une analyse objective, crédible, rationnelle et critique. Je bosse ma maîtrise jusqu'à minuit. De m'être détachée de l'œuvre quelques temps me permet de travailler avec beaucoup plus de justesse, de recul et de logistique.

Dix pages de fait.

Merveilleux.

Si je continue à cette allure, j'aurai terminé bien avant les délais imposés.

Je me couche ce soir là, pleinement satisfaite.

Tout semble trop bien aller.

En effet, le lendemain matin, mon réveil ne sonne pas et je me lève en retard.

La poisse.

J'attrape mes lunettes à tâtons et je sors du lit en furie. Ève est déjà partie en cours de son côté. Trop ingrate pour me réveiller celle-là ! Elle m'en veut encore de ne pas lui être venue en aide pour sa dissert, je suppose.

Trop pressée pour grommeler mon mécontentement, je saute dans mon jean et je prends mes livres au vol. Pas le temps de me coiffer. Un simple bandeau suffira bien à camoufler mes cheveux en broussaille. Je cours à mon arrêt. Le bus continue son trajet alors qu'il me reste une vingtaine de mètres avant d'atteindre le coin de la rue.

« Attendez ! » cris-je entre deux souffles.

Rien à faire. Le bus ne s'arrête pas. Je cours derrière en tenant mon sac de bouquins d'une main et en faisant de grands gestes de l'autre. Le bus ne va pas très vite. Étrange. Je parviens à atteindre la portière.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Laissez moi monter ! » hurlé-je au chauffeur à travers la vitre. Il tourne la tête vers moi un instant et me fait « non » avec un sourire moqueur en coin.

Quel toupet !

« Arrêtez, vous entendez !? » cris-je, de plus en plus essoufflée.

Il appuie sur l'accélérateur. Avant de prendre ses distances, j'arrive à voir la tête du chauffeur qui rit aux éclats. Ça l'amuse !

Je n'en peux plus. Je m'immobilise et le bus s'éloigne. Avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ma vue, je lui lance quelques injures à tue-tête.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? C'est quoi son problème ?

Là, j'ai vraiment un bon motif pour déposer une plainte contre lui. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'amènera à la fac pour le moment. Pas le choix ; je dois m'y rendre à pied. De toute façon, j'ai presque la moitié du chemin de parcouru après une telle course.

Je maugrée ma frustration et je marche à grandes enjambées saccadées à travers la ville. Je me faufile entre les passants d'un pas machinal, presque militaire, ponctué par des jurons que je marmonne tout en fixant les lignes du trottoir. Mes bouquins sont lourds à transporter et mon sac glisse bientôt de mes mains engourdies.

Je me penche et le récupère, toujours en bougonnant. Je me relève et mon regard tombe sur un panneau… « Le » panneau. Celui de la Rue de la Croisée. Je suis arrivée dans le quartier sans m'en rendre compte.

Je pourrais tourner les talons et continuer ma route vers la fac. Au lieu de ça, je décide d'en avoir le cœur net et je pénètre la Rue de la Croisée. Aussi bien profiter de l'occasion pour me prouver une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal sur ce chemin. Je suis déjà en retard pour mes cours alors ce n'est pas une petite halte qui fera la différence.

J'avance avec toute l'assurance et le sang-froid dont je peux faire preuve. Je m'enfonce entre les maisons délabrées. Je vais aller jusqu'au bout, revenir et m'esclaffer d'avoir pu croire qu'il pouvait se trouver ici autre chose qu'un quartier abandonné.

Je marche, déterminée et nonchalante. Je suis au cœur de la rue et rien d'inusité ne se produit. Je continue ma traversée la tête haute, presque austère. À un moment, la route pavée s'arrête pour faire place à un chemin de gravier. Une pancarte indique « Cul-de-sac ». Je la contourne et je poursuis ma route. Il n'y a plus d'édifices en décombres ; seulement une immense falaise. La rue de la Croisée se termine ici. Je m'avance jusqu'au bord du précipice. À mes pieds, se trouve le fleuve qui sépare la ville en deux. Des paquebots de marchandise voguent vers le port. À droite, je vois au loin le grand pont qui relie les deux parties de la ville. En face, des buildings se dressent sur le rivage opposé. À ma gauche, le fleuve serpente entre les côtes de la métropole et se jette dans l'océan un peu plus loin. Un grand vent maritime souffle au bord de la falaise. Un vent qui siffle de façon sinistre, comme il sifflerait dans un désert, dans le Vide.

Je recule, prise de vertiges. Je fais demi-tour et quitte la falaise.

Voilà. Je l'ai fait. Je suis allée jusqu'au bout. Il n'y a rien de particulier à noter. Il s'agit là d'une route bien ordinaire, au cœur d'une ville bien banale. Je reviens donc sur mes pas. Par contre, je ne m'esclaffe pas comme je l'avais prévu. Au contraire, je suis complètement dépitée. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je ne me sens pas soulagée de n'avoir découvert qu'une falaise. Au contraire. J'éprouve une amère déception. Je devrais pourtant être ravie d'être en parfaite santé mentale et de n'avoir eu qu'une hallucination passagère de fan finie de Tolkien.

Je reviens tranquillement sur la Main en me traînant les pieds, la mine basse. Mes yeux s'embrouillent. J'essuie mes lunettes avec ma manche. Je suis pathétique. Pourquoi j'ai les larmes aux yeux comme une fillette à qui on lui refuse un tour de manège?

Au fond de moi, je souhaitais trouver quelque chose hors du commun, de revoir ce papillon, qui sait. C'est fou, je me sens presque déçue de ne pas croiser de Nazgûl !

« J'espérais en vain… »

Oui. C'est exactement ça. J'espérais en vain.

Heu…

Une minute !

Ce n'est pas moi qui vient de dire ça. Ce n'est pas ma voix que je viens d'entendre. Ça venait de derrière moi.

Je m'arrête. Est-ce que je viens de rêver ? Ai-je vraiment entendu une voix autre que la mienne ici ? Autre que celle d'un clochard? Autre que celle de tout individu de cette ville? Je n'ose pas me retourner toute suite de peur de m'être trompée, d'avoir mal entendu. Je ne veux pas être déçue encore une fois. Pourtant, la curiosité m'assaille. J'inspire un bon coup et je me tourne lentement, fébrile à l'idée de ce que je croiserai quand j'aurai fait ce pivot.

Mes yeux sortent alors presque de leurs orbites.

Je tombe sur ce que n'importe quelle fillette rêveuse voudrait tomber.

Entre deux édifices, un cheval gris se tient immobile. À ses côtés, une silhouette élancée lui tient la bride, cape et cheveux dorés au vent.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine.

C'est lui…

« Ça y est. Ça recommence… J'hallucine. »

Je ne sais pas trop si je dois sauter de joie ou être terrifiée que mon imagination me joue encore des tours. Je re-essuie mes lunettes pour m'assurer qu'elles sont bien nettoyées et les remets en place. Il est toujours là. Au bout d'un moment, il s'approche, suivi de sa magnifique monture. Un « cataclop » sur le pavé se fait entendre en écho sur les murs de brique tout autour.

En s'avançant, il sort de la pénombre de la ruelle et je peux enfin le confirmer ; il s'agit bien du même elfe que la dernière fois. Des images de notre combat me reviennent en tête, sa manière de se battre, de défier les Spectres et de voler à dos d'aigle… D'ailleurs, il n'est plus accompagné de Landroval ?

« J'espérais en vain vous revoir » me dit-il une fois arrivé à ma hauteur. « Heureux hasard que nos pas nous eurent mené une fois de plus sur cette route. Ou peut-être était-ce plus qu'un simple hasard… »

Je le dévisage, les yeux ronds comme des billes et la bouche entrouverte. J'ose lever une main et tâter son épaule du bout du doigt. C'est bien une vraie épaule. Ce ne peut pas être qu'un délire.

L'elfe ne réagit même pas à mon contact. Il ne fait que lever un sourcil perplexe.

« T'es… T'es vraiment réel ? » Voilà tout ce que j'arrive à dire.

Il me fait un sourire posé et discret et me rend la pareille en tâtant à son tour mon épaule.

« Vous l'êtes aussi, apparemment » rétorque-t-il, amusé. « Et vous vous êtes remise de ce pénible combat. J'en suis soulagé. »

Lui aussi est remis, on dirait. Je ne sais même pas si on a gagné ce fameux combat. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé après la bataille. Si Landroval n'est pas là, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a succombé à sa blessure ? Allons donc. Qu'est-ce que je raconte. Un grand Aigle ne peut pas mourir d'une blessure à l'œil. Enfin… J'espère.

J'aurais tellement de questions à lui poser, mais tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Rien de cohérent ne pourrait sortir de ma bouche alors je préfère me taire.

Je regarde derrière lui. Le chemin de terre est là. Ce n'est plus la falaise que je vois au loin, mais un paysage désertique. La dernière fois, j'avais pourtant aperçu des arbres, des cours d'eau, des animaux et des gens vêtues d'argent et de vert. Maintenant, il semble n'y avoir qu'une route tracée dans un désert de rocaille. Bizarre.

Est-ce vraiment la Terre du Milieu au bout de la Croisée ? Est-ce que c'est réellement Arda en vrai, palpable, tangible, concret ?

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Si cet elfe est de retour, peut-être que nos assaillants le sont aussi ? J'espère qu'il ne surgira rien d'hostile de ce chemin...

« Vous redoutez la venue des spectres, sans doute. » Il a remarqué mes traits inquiets, probablement. « N'ayez craintes. Aucun d'eux ne m'a suivi cette fois. »

Rassurée, je reporte mon attention sur lui. Je l'inspecte de la tête au pied, chose que je n'avais pas pu faire lors de notre première rencontre tellement tout se déroulait si vite.

Il n'y pas de doute possible, c'est un elfe de la Terre du Milieu. Il est à la hauteur des descriptions de Tolkien : gracieux, un visage intemporel d'une noblesse et d'une gravité qui caractérise bien sa race. Une lueur émane de lui. Son aura peut-être. Elle est puissante et intimidante.

Wouah. J'ai devant moi un elfe. Un vrai.

Tous mes efforts des dernières semaines pour me persuader que j'avais rêvé n'auront servi à rien. La gamine en moi domine. Au diable la rationalité. Au diable si je suis folle. J'ai rêvé toute ma vie à ce moment. Je ne vais pas le renier même si je suis devenue complètement démente. Je vais profiter de cette hallucination et combler ce désir de rêverie et d'ailleurs. Tant pis si c'est éphémère.

Je lui souris à mon tour, émue. Je le contemple comme je contemplais chaque mot de Tolkien lorsqu'il décrivait les elfes. Je le regarde et le regarde encore, de la même façon que je lisais et relisais sans cesse les passages où on en apprenait un peu plus sur ce peuple mystérieux et si particulier.

Et lui me regarde, tout aussi mystifié et intrigué que je peux l'être. Il ne s'attendait pas à me voir. Ça se lit dans ses yeux ; il est surpris. Bien que cette gamine en moi espérait secrètement le rencontrer de nouveau, je ne pensais pas à le voir non plus.

« Cela fait près de cent ans que j'attends ce moment. » finit-il par déclarer au bout de nombreuses secondes de silence.

Cent ans ?? Il ne s'est pourtant passé que deux mois depuis notre dernière rencontre. Le temps est-il plus lent à s'écouler ici que de l'autre côté de cette route?

« Je suis de retour après tout ce temps pour vous offrir un présent. »

Je cligne des yeux, stupéfaite.

« Un… Un présent ? »

Il se tourne un instant pour fouiller dans une besace accrochée à la selle de son destrier. Il en retire une grande boîte rectangulaire qu'il me tend par la suite.

« Ouvrez-la. »

Je m'approche, excitée qu'une créature mythique puisse m'offrir quoi que ce soit. Comme une enfant fébrile qui développe son cadeau d'anniversaire, j'ouvre la boîte d'une main tremblante et hâtive. J'y trouve deux couteaux étincelants. C'est magnifique. De facture elfique, ça c'est certain. J'ai l'impression d'y reconnaître tout l'art des elfes tel que décrit par la plume de Tolkien. Fascinant. Je fixe les deux armes, ébahie.

« Reconnaissez-vous ceci ? » me demande l'elfe.

Les reconnaître ? Je reconnais le style, en effet, mais sans plus. Mon interlocuteur me révèle alors des informations déconcertantes.

« Il s'agit des tronçons de l'épée qui a tué l'Archer Nazgûl. J'ai fait reforgé les lames en deux dagues. »

Tué ? On l'a vraiment tué ??

J'étais tellement apeurée ce soir-là que je n'ai pas pu observer avec minutie le tronçon qui m'avait servi à affronter le Nazgûl. Whoua. C'est avec ça qu'on a vaincu le Cavalier Noir !

« On l'a vaincu… » que je souffle à voix haute, médusée, presque sceptique. J'ai peine à croire ce qu'il vient de me dire. Vaincre un Nazgûl… C'est insensé. Improbable. Irrationnel. Comment, moi, une humaine banale et sans prétention a bien pu réaliser une chose pareille? Peut-être que mon esprit trop avide d'aventures épiques est en train de défaillir et de s'inventer des exploits dont je ne pourrais, normalement, pas m'attribuer le mérite. Mais si je suis en train de défaillir, si je suis en train de rêver, comment expliquer que j'arrive à palper ses dagues, à ressentir le métal froid de leurs lames quand je les frôle? Suis-je à ce point si atteinte? Cela m'effraie, mais si je rêve alors qu'on ne me réveille pas, qu'on ne me soigne pas.

« Je ne tenais pas à réparer l'épée. Nous l'avons anéanti à deux après tout, alors il était normal que les lames restent séparées mais tout de mêmes sœurs. La paire rappelle la dualité dont nous avons eu besoin pour venir à bout du spectre. »

Il en prend une et me la donne.

« Elle est à vous. Elle vous revient de droit puisque vous avez accompli beaucoup en sa possession. Moi je garde l'autre. Nous aurons ainsi chacun un souvenir de notre alliance momentanée. »

Je prends la dague d'un geste hésitant. En refermant ma poigne sur le manche, une onde de force étrange m'envahie. Un flux d'énergie me traverse le corps en entier. J'en ai le souffle coupé et ma réaction semble ravir l'elfe.

« J'en étais sûr. Elle veut vous pour maîtresse. Dès lors, vous ne faites qu'un. »

Il retourne fouiller dans son bagage et en sort cette fois un fourreau de cuir lisse gravé d'une multitude d'entrelacs de lianes et de feuilles, relié à une ceinture. Il me l'offre et je m'empresse de revêtir la ceinture. Je mets mon arme dans son étui. Tout à coup, je ne me sens pas très digne de porter ça sur moi. Je suis à la fois honorée, gênée et surtout très bête de ressentir autant de reconnaissance face à un tel cadeau qui n'est peut-être que le fruit de mon imagination disjonctée.

Lui, introduit sa propre dague dans un fourreau déjà accroché à sa ceinture. Sur son autre hanche se trouve un fourreau beaucoup plus long qui renferme probablement une épée. Armé jusqu'aux dents, dis donc. Pour un elfe qui ne redoute la venue d'aucun autre Spectre, il prend beaucoup de précautions je trouve. Quoique, dois-je vraiment m'étonner qu'un elfe de la Terre du Milieu s'aventure armé ?

Son sourire finit par se faner. Il se tourne vers le chemin rocailleux et il renifle un coup. Ce qu'il sent paraît lui déplaire. Il fixe la sortie de la Croisée avec appréhension. Son visage se fait soucieux. On dirait qu'il se méfie…mais de quoi ?

« Maintenant, je dois retourner là bas. »

Quoi ? Il part déjà ? Si vite ? Nous venons à peine de nous retrouver ! Il y a tellement d'énigmes que j'aimerais résoudre, des questions qui ont besoin de réponses ! Il ne peut pas partir comme ça !

« Attends ! Tu n'es venu que pour me donner ton couteau ?!

-Hélas oui, gente dame. » répond-t-il en remettant sa boîte rectangulaire dans la besace. « Je ne peux me permettre de rester. Je me suis déjà montrer trop imprudent d'affronter le désert pour revenir ici. »

Il grimpe aussitôt sur son cheval et le fait pivoter vers ce chemin désertique.

« Ne pars pas ! Je voudrais en savoir plus !

-Le temps me manque. Une heure ici équivaut à des jours chez moi…

-Hein ? Tu crois ?

-Certain. Je dois partir sinon les miens s'inquiéteront.

-Tu me laisses en plan comme ça ? »

Il talonne le flanc de sa monture et cette dernière se cabre pour prendre son élan.

« Surtout, n'allez pas plus avant. Il en va de votre survie. Adieu! » me dit-il en s'élançant au galop.

« Non ! Attends ! Ne t'en va pas ! »

Il ne m'écoute pas et détale au triple galop. Mon rêve s'enfuit.

Je reste sur place un instant.

Ma survie ?

J'ai l'impression que c'est en restant clouée ici que je ne survivrai pas. Je cours donc derrière lui. Je ne prends pas garde à ses paroles. Je ne veux pas perdre ce rêve. Je ne veux pas perdre cette illusion si s'en est vraiment une. Je poursuis donc le mirage. Je cours pour rattraper une chimère, un leurre, une utopie.

Mes pas foulent maintenant ce chemin désertique. Je dépasse un second panneau, mais ce n'est pas celui qui annonce le cul-de-sac. Celui-ci est en bois. Je n'arrive pas à lire ce qui y est écrit. Tant pis. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'y attarder davantage. Je continue à courir.

Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'une ville. Je me trouve dans le désert et je crie :

« Ne me laisse pas ! »

Il est déjà très loin. Il va bientôt disparaître de ma vue. Aucune importance, je vais suivre les traces de sabots de son cheval. Je ne regarde même pas derrière moi. Je ne tiens plus compte de mes cours, de ma réalité. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de le rattraper.

Je m'épuise rapidement. Je ralentis l'allure. À bout de force, j'opte pour la marche. Je déambule quelques temps dans ce désert. Je ne perds pas espoir. Bientôt, mes efforts portent fruit ; je vois un point noir apparaître dans l'horizon. J'ai la gorge sèche, mes jambes me font mal et j'arrive pourtant à sourire. Je le rattrape enfin. Il a sûrement cessé de galoper sinon je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu le rejoindre aussi vite.

Je poursuis ma route et à mesure que je m'approche, je puis le voir plus clairement. Il est arrêté et scrute le sol on dirait.

« Hey oh ! » que je lui hurle quand je pense être suffisamment près pour qu'il m'entende. De toute façon, c'est un elfe ; il a l'ouïe fine. Je distingue sa silhouette se dresser d'un coup à mon cri. Il revient sur ses pas. Je me sens soulagée de ne pas l'avoir perdu de façon définitive, mais je ne m'attends pas à l'accueil froid qu'il me réserve. Il arrive au trot, contrarié et anxieux.

« Retournez immédiatement d'où vous venez ! » me lance-t-il.

Pourquoi me chasse-t-il ?

Je n'obéis ni ne donne suite à ses paroles. Je reste debout à le fixer avec tristesse et incompréhension. Il avait semblé heureux de me revoir tout à l'heure. Pourquoi me regarde-t-il maintenant avec mépris ?

« Partez ! » insiste-t-il. « Ou vous mourrez ! »

Mourir ? Qu'y a-t-il de si dangereux dans un désert de rocaille qui s'étend à perte de vue ? Il vient de me dire qu'aucun Nazgûl ne le talonnait pourtant.

Il descend de sa monture et se rue vers moi. Il me saisit la main et la scrute sous tous ses angles.

« Vous ne disparaissez pas ? »

Je ne sais que répondre, abasourdie. Il veut que je disparaisse ? Il y a un instant, il « espérait en vain de me revoir » qu'il disait. Maintenant que je suis là, il s'enfuie. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

« La malédiction n'est pas encore à l'œuvre » une malédiction ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? « mais cela ne saurait tarder. »

Il plonge son regard grave dans le mien.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ? Je vous ai prévenu que…

-Imagine toi un seul instant… » je réplique en lui coupant la parole. Il prétend qu'il y a du danger ? Qu'il en va de ma survie ? Je m'en moque. Il veut que je disparaisse, que je retourne chez moi ? Je m'en fou. « Imagine toi un seul instant que tu trouves ce que tu cherchais depuis toujours, que tu trouves ce à quoi tu aspirais depuis ta tendre enfance, ce à quoi tu rêves et imagines depuis longtemps… Imagine un seul instant que tu découvres enfin tout ça, que tu puisses saisir ne serait-ce qu'une infime parcelle de que tu as tant voulu toujours connaître… Est-ce que tu ne le poursuivrais pas en dépit de tous les risques encourus ? »

C'est lui qui est abasourdi maintenant.

« Il n'est pas sage de s'aventurer au-delà des limites de son monde. » finit-il par rétorquer.

«Tu l'as bien fait toi.

-Je suis resté sur Athrada Men. Je ne me suis pas éloigné comme vous le faites.

-Ataquoi??

-Athrada Men. '' Le chemin de la Croisée''. »

C'est la traduction sindarine de la rue de la Croisée. Eh ben ! Ce devait être ça qui était inscrit sur le panneau en bois.

« Rebroussez chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Trop tard pour quoi ? »

De quoi parle-t-il ?

« Tu pourrais être plus clair ? »

Il ouvre la bouche, visiblement sur le point de me donner de plus amples explications, mais il s'interrompt. D'un bond, il se dresse. Il a senti quelque chose ? Il tire son épée. La lame est bleue. Bleue ! Ce n'est pas ce que je crois, j'espère ?

Le cheval piaffe et hennit, apeuré. Lui aussi sent qu'il se trame quelque chose de pas net.

L'elfe baragouine un truc dans sa langue. Il n'y a qu'un mot que je parviens à comprendre : « Yrk. ». J'ai tellement lu Tolkien que je connais malgré moi quelques mots elfiques.

« Des orques ! » je m'exclame. J'avais donc raison pour la lame bleue.

L'elfe me considère un instant d'un œil questionneur, surpris que je comprenne ses paroles.

« En effet. J'avais senti leur présence. »

C'était donc eux qu'il avait reniflés sur la rue de la Croisée.

« J'ai repéré leurs traces dans les environs. »

Et c'est pour ça que je suis parvenue à le rattraper ; il s'était arrêté pour examiner leurs traces sur le sol.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Des orques ! Est-ce qu'il pourrait surgir de cette route autre chose que des Nazgûl ou des orques ? Je sais pas moi ; un inoffensif hobbit, un Ent passif ou que sais-je !

« Vous devez retourner de l'autre côté d'Athrada Men ! Vous ne serez en sécurité que là-bas ! »

D'un saut, il grimpe sur son cheval et me dit :

« Votre main ! Vite ! »

À cet instant, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu. Le souvenir de notre première rencontre me revient en tête. Il me tend la main exactement de la même manière qu'il l'avait faite pour me cueillir sur le dos de Landroval. La même rengaine se répète.

De loin, les cris gutturaux des orques se font entendre. Ils apparaissent de tous les côtés, poussant leurs hurlements de guerre.

« Le temps presse ! » renchérit-il.

Des orques, c'est mille fois moins pire que des Nazgûl, j'en conviens. Mais je ne tiens pas à les rencontrer quand-même, malgré le fait que tout cela ne soit encore que le fruit de ma démence ! J'attrape enfin sa main, mais pour se faire, je suis contrainte de laisser tomber tous mes livres de fac. Je ne conserve sur mon dos que mon sac contenant mon roman; je ne puis me résoudre à l'abandonner. Je me retrouve donc en croupe sur le cheval. Moins périlleux et vertigineux que le dos d'un aigle. Toutefois, je n'ai jamais fait d'équitation de ma vie et le galop me fait affreusement mal au derrière !

Nous retournons en direction de la Rue de la Croisée. J'ose tourner la tête derrière nous et je constate que les orques chevauchent des bêtes poilues et hideuses!

« Ça c'est le comble! Des Wargs! »

Avec un pareil moyen de transport, les orques nous rattrapent bien vite. Ils finissent par nous encercler et nous bloquer la route. Impossible de les contourner ni même de les affronter. Ils sont au moins deux cents !

L'elfe tente de percer le cercle, de tailler de son épée quelques bêtes, mais rien ne les disperse. Nous sommes pourtant près de notre but. Entre les têtes hideuses des orques et les crocs sanguinaires des wargs, j'arrive à voir le panneau de bois qui annonce Athrada Men.

L'elfe comprend alors une chose ; le cercle d'ennemi se fait plus serré s'il tente d'atteindre la rue de la Croisée, mais aucun orque ne se jette sur nous. Il fait donc reculer sa monture pour se rendre compte que personne ne nous talonne.

« Je vois. Ils ne sont pas ici pour nous tuer. Ils veulent seulement nous empêcher d'atteindre votre réalité. »

Il murmure alors un truc à l'oreille de sa monture et celle-ci tourne le dos aux orques et nous galopons en sens inverse.

« Heu… La Rue de la Croisée, c'est de l'autre côté !

-Navré gente dame. Il nous faut battre en retraite. »

Nous fuyons la cohue. Je jette un dernier regard derrière moi. Personne ne nous suit. Ils gardent farouchement Athrada Men. Plus nous nous éloignons, plus petits ils sont dans l'horizon et plus grand encore se fait le gouffre qui me sépare de mon monde monotone, placide et incrédule de ce monde enchanté, dangereux, mais fascinant.

J'aspirais depuis toujours à trouver Arda. Mes prières furent exaucées. Et quelle fille ne rêverait pas de se faire enlever par un prince charmant sur son noble destrier?

Toutefois, j'ai peur. Terriblement peur.

_À suivre_


	5. Indel et Eledhrìl

**Chapitre Cinq**

**Eledhrìl et Indel**

Nous galopons jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. J'ose espérer ne pas commettre une terrible erreur de la ramener avec moi. La dernière fois que j'ai voulu faire une chose pareille, elle a presque disparue à jamais. Aujourd'hui, toutefois, la malédiction ne semble pas l'affecter. Étrange.

À quoi ai-je donc pensé ? Quel sombre niais je suis.

Mithrandir avait raison. Malgré toutes ces années, la tentation a fini par me conduire une fois de plus sur Athrada Men. Je ne me doutais cependant pas être à nouveau poursuivi par les sbires de l'Oeil. Après tout ce temps, je croyais m'être fait oublier du camp ennemi, mais j'ai eu tort. On nous en veut encore, à elle et moi. Il m'aurait fallu laisser dormir ma curiosité.

Tilion est maintenant bien haut dans le ciel et je sens que ma passagère est lasse. Nous nous arrêtons près d'un grand rocher plat. Il n'y a aucun abri dans ce désert, mais nous serons au moins coupés du vent. Et ce temps de repos forcé me permettra de réfléchir...

En déposant la dame, elle me dit :

« On… On fait quoi là ? On les a semé ? »

Je pose pied à terre à mon tour.

« Non. Ils ont délibérément cessé de nous suivre. Ils gardent l'entièreté de leurs troupes sur Athrada Men. »

Je détourne mon attention un moment, car Arlin est exténué. Il n'y a aucune rivière dans ce désert alors je sacrifie quelques gorgées de ma gourde pour lui. Cruel traitement que je lui inflige depuis des semaines ; cette contrée n'est visiblement pas faite pour les chevaux. Je lui caresse l'encolure, lui témoignant ma reconnaissance ; il ne m'a jamais failli, même aux confins les plus éloignés de la Terre du Milieu. Et tout cela pour répondre aux caprices d'un elfe curieux… Nul doute que Landroval aurait été meilleur coursier, mais jamais plus je ne l'ai revu depuis notre incident. Maintenant, Arlin paie les frais de cette étrange envie d'en apprendre plus sur cette mystérieuse alliée.

Après m'être assuré qu'il se portait bien, je fais face à mon invitée impromptue. Elle m'observait agir avec un léger sourire en coin, attendrie. À la façon qu'elle m'étudie, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de cirque. Qu'y a-t-il de si attrayant? Croit-elle que je ne la vois guère agir avec ces curieux morceaux de verres devant les yeux ?

Je poursuis la conversation sans relever ses manières presque éhontées. Après tout, là d'où elle vient, il est peut-être normal de dévisager sans cesse son interlocuteur. Sans compter qu'elle me tutoie depuis notre rencontre sur la Croisée. La bienséance et les convenances ne sont vraiment pas les mêmes qu'ici.

« Visiblement, les orques ne veulent pas que vous retourniez chez vous. »

Son air égaré et lunatique fait place à l'inquiétude. Elle semble soudain se remémorer l'ennemi qui nous guette.

« Mais je leur ai rien fait, moi.

-À eux, non, mais à leurs maîtres oui. Ils servent les Spectres. Ils viennent de Carn Dûm. Les scélérats les ont envoyés pour accomplir la sale besogne à leur place. Bien que mon départ fut tenu secret, les Spectres ont su que je venais ici une seconde fois et ils ont lancé leurs orques à mes trousses. Ils savaient que je vous reverrais… Ils savaient que vous traverseriez la route… »

Confuse et fatiguée, la dame s'assoit et s'adosse au pied du rocher. J'avais oublié sa condition de mortelle. Je lui offre alors une miche de pain de route. Avant d'y mordre, elle contemple sa part sous tous ses angles.

« Du lembas ! » déclare-t-elle, toujours cet air fasciné sur son visage. Étonnant de constater tout ce qu'elle sait de Arda. À moins que le lembas existe déjà dans sa réalité ? Mh, j'en doute fort. Si tel était le cas, elle ne savourerait pas sa bouchée comme si elle avait le repas le plus rare, coûteux et gastronomique de tout Arda sous la dent. Alors, comment peut-elle savoir le nom que les miens donnent à nos vivres de fortune ?

Cette dame est décidément une énigme sur pieds.

« Pourquoi ils nous en veulent autant ? » demande-t-elle une fois rassasiée. « Pourquoi cet acharnement ?

-Nous avons tué un seigneur Nazgûl, ma dame, et pas des moindres. Ils veulent leur revanche. Ils nous craignent sans doute, car, à deux, nous avons fait preuve d'une grande puissance. Nous représentons un obstacle à leurs ambitions. »

Elle mesure mes paroles avec étonnement.

« À ce point ? Mais si les orques cherchaient à nous tuer, ils nous auraient suivi pour accomplir leur besogne non ?

-Leur priorité d'abord est de faire en sorte que vous ne franchissiez pas à nouveau le panneau du Chemin de la Croisée. Ils vont ensuite laisser le soin à leurs maîtres d'assouvir leur vengeance, chose que ces derniers ne pourraient faire si vous retourniez de l'autre côté de Athrada Men. Vous deviendriez alors inaccessible, donc impossible à supprimer.

-Les orques pourraient très bien s'aventurer dans ma ville, allons.

-Si les puissants Nazgûl n'ont pas osé quitté Athrada Men, alors leurs serviteurs le feront encore moins.

-C'est ridicule. Pourquoi ils craignent ma ville ? Y a rien de dangereux.

-Si, hélas. »

Étrange. Alors que je ne sais absolument rien du monde d'où elle vient, elle, par contre, connaît les Nazgûl, les orques, les Wargs, le lembas et sans doute beaucoup d'autres éléments reliés à ma réalité. Toutefois, elle ne semble rien savoir de la malédiction qui entoure Athrada Men.

« J'ignore pourquoi, mais personne, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, ne peut traverser Athrada Men sans disparaître. Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à ce jour. »

Elle fixe alors la paume de sa main, songeuse ; cette main que je lui ai prise un peu plus tôt afin de vérifier si la malédiction était à l'œuvre ou non.

« Alors, c'est pour ça que tu te demandais pourquoi je ne disparaissais pas… Et c'est aussi pour ça que, durant notre envolée, Landroval se contentait de planer au-dessus du quartier de la Croisée…

-Exact. Vous ne risqueriez pas que l'ennemi s'aventure dans votre monde. Voilà pourquoi j'insistais pour que vous y retourniez immédiatement. »

Elle vient d'apprendre que les Spectres veulent sa mort et que les orques l'empêcheront de regagner sa ville, pourtant elle ébauche un sourire, dès plus énigmatique, et lève son regard ébahi vers les étoiles.

« On est …vraiment en Terre du Milieu, ici ? Arda ? » émet-elle sur un ton rêveur.

Étonné d'un pareil constat, j'acquiesce. « Oui… »

Elle regarde tout autour d'elle ; le ciel, la rocaille, Arlin, moi… et même le rocher contre lequel elle est appuyée. Tout ce qui l'entoure la séduit, dirait-on. Comment peut-elle admirer un paysage si désolé ?

Je la tire de sa contemplation muette et dis : « Je ne sais rien de votre monde, mais vous semblez connaître énormément le mien. » J'ose poursuivre en lui posant la question qui me tenaille l'esprit depuis près de 100 ans : «Comment avez-vous su pour le Nazgûl ? Comment saviez-vous qu'il retournerait dans le Néant ? L'exploit que vous avez accompli vous a valu bien des éloges. J'ai raconté ce qui s'est passé aux miens, mais jamais ils ne m'ont cru jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent qu'il ne restait à Carn Dûm que neuf des Spectres serveurs de l'Ombre… »

Gênée, elle détache les yeux du ciel pour croiser les miens.

« Ben, j'y suis pas pour grand-chose, tu sais. Je ne me suis fiée qu'à la prophétie de Glorfindel. »

Je me raidis à ses paroles. Je fige. Voilà une chose des plus déconcertante.

« Que dîtes-vous ? » balbutie-je.

« Glorfindel avait révélé que le Roi Sorcier ne mourrait pas de la main d'un homme. Je suis une femme, donc je me suis dit que j'avais peut-être des chances de tuer un Nazgûl ordinaire. En plus, tu étais là pour m'aider. Un homme ne peut pas tuer un Nazgûl, mais apparemment, une femme et un elfe le peuvent. »

Je la fixe, consterné. Elle constate mon état de profond questionnement et je vois ses sourcils se froncer derrière ces étranges morceaux de verre. Au bout d'un moment de silence, je lui réplique : « Une telle prophétie ne peut exister. »

Elle penche la tête, intriguée : « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que je suis Glorfindel… » rétorqué-je en pesant bien le ''je suis'' : « et jamais je n'ai eu la prétention de me faire prophète. »

C'est à son tour d'adopter une expression de forte surprise. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, oubliant la fatigue qui l'accablait.

« T'es… T'es Glorfindel ?? » me fait-elle, les yeux ronds de stupeur. C'est pourtant moi qui devrais la dévisager ainsi ! Elle connaît mon nom alors que jamais nos routes ne se sont croisées auparavant et, depuis notre première rencontre, je n'ai pas le souvenir de lui avoir révélé mon identité ! Cette dame possède un savoir hors du commun !

« C'est vous la prophète ! Une visionnaire ! »

Je ne vois guère ce qu'elle pourrait être d'autre. Elle sait qui je suis, ce que la Terre du Milieu est et elle sait quel genre d'être peut venir à bout des Spectres alors que même les plus sages des Istari n'ont jamais pu savoir comment il serait possible de les anéantir autrement qu'en détruisant le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même !

Abasourdie et embarrassée par les titres que je lui ai donnés dans mon exaltation, elle dénie immédiatement : « Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! C'est parce que chez moi la Terre du Milieu existe sous forme de récit. Regarde. »

Elle sort de son sac un livre plutôt volumineux et me le tend. Le titre me sidère déjà : « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » ? Et je ne suis pas au bout de ma surprise. Je le parcours quelque peu et j'y découvre des cartes très précises de la Terre du Milieu. Dans les dernières pages, j'y trouve des calendriers et les arbres généalogiques d'un pays appelé « Comté » ainsi que la chronologie de certains événements qui se sont déjà produits : la destruction de Numenor, la Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes… Plus étonnant encore, j'y trouve des événements qui ne se sont même pas encore passés !

« 3021 ? 3021 du Troisième Âge ? Comment ce livre peut-il relater des événements qui ne se sont pas encore produits ? » lance-je, en considérant l'ouvrage avec étonnement et appréhension.

« Pas encore produits ? Mais… On est en quelle année ici ?

-1643 du Tiers Âge.

-Eh ben ! Ça veut dire que la Guerre de l'Anneau n'a pas eu lieu.

-La Guerre de l'Anneau ?

-Oui. Le fléau. L'Anneau de Sauron.

-Une guerre concernant l'Anneau Unique est à venir ?!

-Oui oui.

-En connaît-on le dénouement ?

-Évidemment ! Et c'est…

-Taisez-vous ! N'en dites pas davantage ! »

Je referme immédiatement le livre et le redonne à sa propriétaire. Comment un tel manuscrit peut-il exister ? Et dans un autre monde qui plus est ?

« S'il y est fait mention de l'Unique, jamais il ne doit tomber entre les mains de l'Ennemi. Ce livre contient des éléments capitaux. Il pourrait représenter un grand atout pour quiconque veule s'en servir à mauvais escient. »

La dame récupère son bien, les traits quelque peu exaspérés.

« Allons, ce n'est qu'un bouquin après tout. Moi je sais que tout ce qui y est écrit est supposé se produire, mais pour vous autres, ennemis ou pas, c'en serait qu'une histoire farfelue ; un conte où on s'amuse à imaginer le futur de la Terre du Milieu. Pourquoi prendriez-vous au sérieux ce qu'il y a d'écrit là-dedans ? Ce sont que des mots imprimés sur du papier ! Comment en vérifier la véracité ?

-Après ce que vous avez accompli, tout le monde prendra au sérieux ce qui y est écrit ! J'ai passé 100 ans à vanter vos exploits et votre savoir. Si vous vous êtes fiée à cet ouvrage pour vaincre un Nazgûl, tout le reste relaté est alors également réalisable ! »

Elle baisse la tête et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

« Mhh, t'as pas tort.

-Gardez ce livre et ne le perdez jamais de vue, du moins pour la durée de votre séjour forcé parmi nous. N'en parlez à personne d'autre. Même à moi, sans doute était-ce une grave erreur que je le feuillette, si bref fut mon survol. Il n'est jamais bon d'en savoir trop sur l'avenir, d'ailleurs. »

Elle range le livre dans son sac, contrite.

« Je ne savais pas que mon bouquin pouvait être si dangereux.

-Ne mentionnez plus aucun événement de ce bouquin qui ne se soit encore produit à ce jour. »

Je sens que j'ai commis une grave faute en amenant cette dame en Terre du Milieu. Plus vite elle retournera chez elle, mieux je me porterai. Je pourrais bien être tenté d'ouvrir le livre à nouveau, même avec toutes les bonnes intentions de ce monde. Les points faibles de l'Ennemi y sont peut-être répertoriés ? Non. Je ne veux pas être soumis davantage à la tentation. Elle doit retourner là d'où elle vient dans les plus brefs délais.

« Il faut trouver un moyen d'atteindre Athrada Men sans se faire tuer. »

Elle me regarde alors d'un air désappointé.

« Je dois m'en aller ? Si vite ? »

Elle a la mine basse, visiblement déçue.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te montrer ce bouquin. Tu ne serais pas si pressé de me renvoyer chez-moi sinon. »

Je lui relève le menton.

« Je vous serai à jamais reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait. Notre exploit commun a redonné courage aux Peuples Libres, mais vous devez être consciente que le savoir que vous détenez dans ce sac est potentiellement dangereux. Vous ne voudriez pas mettre en péril la Terre du Milieu et détruire l'espoir que nous nourrissons de vaincre l'Ennemi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Bien sûr que non. Tout de même, les chances que Sauron tombe sur mon livre sont plutôt minces.

-Vous croyez ? Les éclaireurs des orques préviendront bientôt Carn Dûm que vous êtes parmi nous. Les Nazgûl ne tarderont pas à se lancer à nos trousses. Tôt ou tard, par mégarde ou par combine, ils tomberont sur ce livre… »

Elle consent enfin à me donner raison : « Très bien. Mais comment on fait pour retourner là-bas alors ? »

Je réfléchis un instant. Seuls, il est évident que nous courrons à notre perte.

« Nous aurons besoin d'aide, je le crains.

-À qui tu veux demander ? »

Nous n'avons pas le choix de quitter ce désert et aller vers le monde civil.

« Il faudra nous diriger vers le sud jusqu'au Rhovanion. Nous partirons dès l'aube. »

Je détache ma cape et la lui donne en guise de couverture de fortune. Elle s'assoit de nouveau au pied du rocher et a l'audace de humer, avec un sourire comblé, l'odeur de mon vêtement comme on humerait une niphredil.

Troublé, je fais mine de n'avoir rien vu et je continue : « Tâchez de vous reposer, car une longue route nous attend. Le seul royaume allié le plus près est celui du Roi Thranduil. »

L'expression de son visage s'extasie et se fait fébrile.

« La Forêt Noire… Je vais voir la Forêt Noire ! »

Elle connaît cette forêt, de surcroît. Elle n'est donc pas sans savoir que le pays est envahi par les fruits noirs de Sauron. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cela lui ferait autant plaisir de voir une contrée si dévastée par l'Ombre.

Puis, son sourire s'efface.

« Mais… On irait à cheval ? »

De toute évidence, elle n'a pas apprécié notre cavalcade.

« Vous préférez le vol d'aigle ? » dis-je sur une pointe d'humour, sachant qu'elle avait encore moins apprécié monter Landroval.

« Ah ça non ! Jamais de la vie ! Hors de question !

-Alors, Arlin nous conduira. »

Elle considère ma monture avec inquiétude.

« Ça va nous prendre combien de temps tout ça ?

-Si je presse Arlin, nous atteindrons la Forêt Noire dans 30 jours.

-30 JOURS ? J'ai fait que quelques heures d'équitation et j'ai le derrière en compote !

-J'en suis navré, mais je ne dispose pas d'autres moyens pour voyager. Vous devrez vous y faire.»

La dame observe ma monture encore une fois et, après avoir respiré un bon coup, elle prend une mine résolue.

« Très bien. Je m'y ferai. Du moment que je peux rester ici quelques temps, je m'adapterai. »

Elle ne semble pas prendre conscience de tous les dangers de la Terre du Milieu. Elle ignore ce qui l'attend. De son air ingénu et rêveur, je devine qu'elle anticipe déjà le voyage que nous ferons. Le désert n'altère même pas son opinion préconçue : elle idéalise Arda alors qu'elle n'a connu, jusqu'ici, que les êtres hostiles de ce monde.

« Je ne me montrerais pas si impudente à votre place. Votre séjour ici ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, j'en ai peur. Nous rencontrerons maints obstacles sur notre route et rien ne nous assure que le Roi Thranduil acceptera de nous aider. De tous les souverains elfes, il est sans contredit le plus apathique. Toutefois, si je lui révèle votre identité, peut-être se montrera t il plus coopératif.

-Tu crois?

-Je vous l'ai dit ; votre exploit est connu de tous maintenant. »

Son teint s'empourpre. Sa renommée l'intimide, assurément.

« Un exploit que je ne peux attribuer qu'à un bouquin. Je n'ai pas de mérite, tu sais. »

En jetant un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle porte à la ceinture, je lui réplique : « Si, bien au contraire. Mon épée s'est laissée briser en deux, gente dame, parce qu'elle voulait un propriétaire de plus. Elle vous savait digne de la manier. Pour moi, c'est un signe qu'une grande force vous habite. La réputation que vous avez ici est justifiée, croyez-moi.»

De plus en plus gênée, elle change de sujet.

« Et si Thranduil n'accepte pas quand même ?

-Alors, nous irons à Imladris. » Son regard s'illumine à la mention du site. « Ce sera encore plus long et périlleux. Néanmoins, là-bas je sais que le seigneur Elrond me donnera toute l'aide requise.

-Tu es bien acharné dis donc.

-Je ne fais qu'amande honorable, gente dame. N'eut été de ce désir de partir à nouveau vers Athrada Men, jamais les orques ne m'auraient traqué à mon insu. Je fais honte à ma race de n'avoir pas su détecter leur présence plus tôt, d'ailleurs. Nous n'en serions pas là, maintenant. C'est par ma faute si vous avez franchi ce chemin. »

Elle sort de son fourreau la dague que je lui offerte en cadeau et l'admire un bref moment.

« Moi je suis bien heureuse que tu sois revenu. »

Elle la range précieusement et enchaîne : « Ne t'attribues pas tous les torts. Si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée de revenir, les orques seraient sans-doute venus d'eux-mêmes pour m'attendre. Tu aurais été là ou non, j'aurais tout de même traversé la Rue de la Croisée au complet un jour. L'envie me rongeait trop… »

Je souris. Notre première rencontre l'a autant marquée que moi, apparemment.

« J'ai attendu cent ans, mais la tentation a eu raison de moi aussi. »

Elle me renvoie le même sourire alors que nous réalisons que nous sommes tous deux en proie au même sentiment de curiosité qui nous a conduit l'un à l'autre.

« Cent ans… Bizarre comme le temps ne s'écoule pas la même manière, chez moi. Mais….dis-moi… Pourquoi as-tu attendu si longtemps pour revenir ?

-Je devais m'effacer, me faire oublier des Nazgûl qui étaient dans une colère terrible, à un point tel que les terres tremblaient aux abords de Carn Dûm. Il était donc plus sage que je demeure à l'abri dans mon domaine, pour un certain temps. Mais…. Après cent ans, la colère de l'Ombre est toujours présente… »

Comme une enfant avide de tout savoir, elle continue à m'assaillir de questions.

« Au fait, puisque tu habites Imladris, comment ça se fait que tu te trouvais ici, au Nord du Rhovanion, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontrés ? »

Je lui ai auparavant révélé que Fondcombe constituait une deuxième alternative advenant un refus de Thranduil, mais je ne me souviens pas lui avoir mentionné que mon domicile se trouvait là-bas. Tire-t-elle encore une fois cette information de son mystérieux livre ?

« J'étais en mission. » finis-je par répondre. « Mithrandir m'a envoyé à la recherche des Ithryn Luin…

-Gandalf t'a demandé de trouver les Mages Bleus ? »

Elle connaît aussi Gandalf ! Décidément…

« C'est exact. »

Je lui raconte en entier tout mon voyage et nos mésaventures, à Landroval et moi, sans toutefois lui faire part du passage où de sombres souvenirs de mon passé sont revenus me hanter lors de mon premier affront avec les Nazgûl. Un tel moment de faiblesse est difficilement avouable pour un guerrier orgueilleux tel que moi.

« Un papillon? » me coupe-t-elle. « T'as vraiment vu un papillon? »

Elle me révèle que la même petite bête volante l'a attiré jusqu'à Athrada Men. Je me montre à peine étonné.

« Nul doute cette fois que le destin ait voulu que nos routes se croisent. » lui dis-je, convaincu d'être l'artisan de l'œuvre d'une force plus grande que nous deux. Et cette force a voulu faire en sorte qu'elle et moi surmontions ensemble l'Archer-Nazgûl.

Je continue le récit de mon voyage et me retrouve bientôt interrompu une seconde fois.

« Le panneau est écrit en Valarin ? Ça c'est bizarre.

-Un dérivé du Valarin. Landroval croit que c'est en fait le langage de Eru. Sa théorie est logique quand on y songe. Athrada Men pourrait être une de ses créations, de même que le papillon. Qui peut savoir. Peut-être fut-ce lui qui rédigea ce fameux livre dans lequel se cachent des événements à venir. Après tout, Eru seul connaît le défilement du temps et sa fin. Lui seul sait de quelle manière le monde s'achèvera…

-Dans ma réalité, par contre, c'est un professeur du nom de Tolkien qui a écrit l'histoire de Arda. C'était un génie, c'est vrai, mais certainement pas un dieu.

-C'était?

-Il est décédé.

-Donc, impossible de lui demander d'où il a bien pu prendre son inspiration… »

Nous émettons encore quelques théories, certaines saugrenues, d'autres plus crédibles, pour expliquer tous les mystères entourant Athrada Men. Nous renonçons finalement à y comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je poursuis alors le récit de mon voyage jusqu'à notre toute première rencontre.

« Les Mages Bleus seraient donc morts, effacés ? Ça c'est triste. Dans mon livre, il n'est pas dit non plus ce qu'il advient d'eux. Ils ont effectivement voyagé vers le Nord-Est, mais on a plus jamais eu de nouvelles par la suite. Ils ont peut-être traversé Athrada Men, comme tu le dis. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que je ne me souviens pas avoir lu quoi que ce soit sur un chemin appelé Athrada Men dans le nord de Arda. D'ailleurs, aucune des cartes de Tolkien ne s'étend plus loin que les Montagnes Grises… » songe-t-elle.

Je lui lance un regard noir. Nous venons pourtant de se mettre d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'est pas sage de parler de ce que contient ce livre ! Elle devine immédiatement la raison de ma soudaine animosité et se défend : « Ben quoi ? Tu m'as dit de te parler seulement de ce qui s'est ''déjà'' produit dans ce bouquin ! La disparition des Ithryn Luin, tu es déjà au courant ! » dit-elle avec malice, telle une gamine condescendante.

« Très bien, je me tais. Je n'en parlerai plus. » soupire-t-elle après avoir remarqué que je ne décrispais guère. « Allez, continue ton récit. » Le coude sur un genou relevé, le menton dans sa paume et la tête inclinée, elle quémande sur un ton avide : « Que s'est-il passé après notre bataille ? Comment a-t-on fait pour survivre au neuf Nazgûl qui restaient ? »

Je raconte la suite jusqu'à ma seconde excursion pour lui remettre mon présent. Elle boit mes mots, dirait-on. Elle est fascinée par je ne sais quoi.

« Glorfindel… » soupire-t-elle une fois mon récit terminé, les traits évasifs. « Si je m'attendais à ça… Je ne pensais pas tomber sur toi. Je veux dire, sur un elfe connu. Je suis vraiment contente. »

''Connu'' grâce à ce livre, je suppose. L'envie de savoir ce qu'on peut bien y raconter sur moi m'étreint, mais je me retiens de poser toute question. Il n'est jamais bon d'en savoir trop sur soi, sur son propre avenir. Par contre, je me réserve le droit de lui poser une question d'un autre ordre : « Vous me connaissez bien, il va sans dire. Ce qui n'est malheureusement pas réciproque. M'accorderez-vous enfin le droit de savoir votre prénom ? »

Elle émet un rire troublé.

« Tiens, c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié. »

Elle me révèle enfin son identité.

Quel prénom hors du commun.

Mais… C'est trop différent, trop inapproprié à la Terre du Milieu.

« Cela ne peut convenir. »

Elle se dresse sur les coudes, irritée.

« Hein ? Comment ça ? Il est très bien mon prénom.

-Dans votre monde oui, mais pas ici.

-Eh ben, j'y peux rien. C'est mon prénom et je ne le changerai pas pour entrer dans les normes.

-J'ai auparavant mis Thranduil et quelques autres personnes dans la confidence de votre véritable origine. Ces quelques gens savent que vous ne venez pas d'ici, mais tous les autres croient que vous êtes une humaine de quelque peuple épars de l'Est. Ils ne savent rien de Athrada Men. Votre vrai prénom leur ferait douter immédiatement de votre provenance.

-Et alors ?

-Il ne serait pas sage que tous les Peuples du Milieu viennent à savoir que vous venez d'un ailleurs lointain. La curiosité pourrait bien en conduire certains sur cette route maudite et ces malheureux seraient alors perdus. J'y ai presque laisser ma peau, rappelez-vous.

-Tu marques un point, mais…

-Alors, pour vous présenter au Roi Thranduil et sa cour, il vous faut un autre nom pour votre séjour en Terre du Milieu. Un nom qui n'éveillera aucun soupçon sur votre identité réelle.

-Pff, en voilà une drôle d'idée. »

Je fais silence et je réfléchis. Je l'observe pour mieux trouver une inspiration quelconque. Au bout d'un moment, je déclare :

« Très bien. J'ai trouvé. Vous serez Eledhrìl. » dis-je, satisfait de mon baptême.

« Ton sourire en coin me dit rien qui vaille. Ça veut dire quoi ce nom ? »

Narquois, je lui réplique : « Il vous sied à merveille, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir. »

Elle fait une moue contrariée.

« Je parie que c'est une insulte en elfique. »

Je prends un ton faussement blessé.

« Vous me croyez capable de faire une telle chose ?

-Ton air sournois n'est pas trop rassurant en tout cas. »

Elle croise les bras et poursuit : « Si c'est comme ça, eh bien moi aussi je vais t'appeler autrement que par ton vrai nom. Je vais t'appeler Indel, tiens. Beaucoup moins long à prononcer que Glo-rrrrrr-fin-del. »

J'hausse les épaules.

« Si cela peut vous amuser… »

Nous nous offrons mutuellement un sourire complice.

Elle finit par s'étendre à nouveau au pied du rocher et baille.

« Bonne nuit Indel. » dit-elle en rabattant ma cape sur elle.

Et moi de répondre : « Bonne nuit, dame Eledhrìl. »

Je la laisse s'endormir tandis que je veille près de ma monture en regardant les joyaux d'Elbereth. Je prie les Valar qu'on puisse atteindre le Rhovanion sains et saufs.

Je la réveille à l'aube et elle se met sur pieds non sans quelques difficultés. Dormir contre la rocaille du désert lui a occasionné quelques courbatures, mais elle ne se plaint pas. Nous montons Arlin et s'en suit une chevauchée qui s'étendra sur plusieurs jours. Nous traversons le désert, les tempêtes de sable et le vent aride. Je suis certain que nous sommes suivis par les orques, du moins une partie d'entre eux. Ils vont sans-doute signaler notre position aux Nazgûl. Voilà pourquoi nous ne restons guère plus qu'une nuit au même endroit. Pour aider notre cause, je ne fais aucun feu le soir -ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire- ; trop facile de nous repérer de loin. De toute manière, il n'y a aucun rondin sur notre route, aucune brindille d'arbre à faire brûler.

Au bout d'une semaine de labeurs, nous sommes contraints de passer à travers l'Ered Mithrin, montagnes apiques et sans pitié. Nous devons faire le trajet à pied, car le terrain est trop accidenté pour qu'Arlin ne nous porte sans risque. Nous grimpons, nous escaladons, nous dévalons, nous tombons, mais jamais Eledhrìl ne capitule. Elle n'est pourtant pas accoutumée à ce genre d'expédition, cela se voit. Fragiles que sont ces mortels ; elle se fait maintes entailles aux mains et aux genoux, elle trébuche à plusieurs reprises, toutefois elle poursuit la route sans broncher. Un jour, alors que nous grimpons une corniche abrupte, elle sent mon intrigue face à une telle persévérance et me dit :

« Si tout ça est le prix à payer pour voir la fabuleuse Forêt Noire, ses habitants et ses merveilles, alors je le paierai. Pas question de me plaindre alors que je suis en Arda. Ça non. »

Au même moment, un rocher cède sous ses pieds et elle perd l'équilibre. Je lui agrippe le poignet avant qu'elle ne chute et l'aide à rejoindre Arlin au sommet.

« Tu as une volonté de fer, Eledhrìl. Une qualité qui t'honore. » lui dis-je en la suivant d'un bond.

Elle me sourit malgré sa fatigue et son essoufflement.

« Tiens, tu me tutoies. » me répond-t-elle entre deux souffles.

Je n'avais pas noté moi-même la familiarité. J'ai oublié les convenances.

« Cool ! » s'exclame-t-elle. « J'imagine que tu me considères comme un de tes potes, maintenant. »

Je lève un sourcil : « Pote ? » Le franc parlé de sa réalité est manifestement …farfelu.

« Ça veut dire ''ami'', Indel. » explique-t-elle, passant une main sur son front en sueurs.

« Ami… » Jusqu'ici, je la considérais comme une alliée provisoire, une compagne de route involontaire, mais j'ignore si je puis la qualifier d'amie. Les humains de ce monde vont vite en besogne, ma foi.

Remarquant ma perplexité, elle enchaîne : « C'était une plaisanterie. On ne gagne pas si facilement l'amitié d'un elfe, j'en suis parfaitement consciente » me fait-elle avec un sourire fatigué. « Mais ne t'empêches pas de me tutoyer pour autant, hein. Les '''vous'' commençaient à me faire sentir comme une vieille mémé qu'on tient en respect par formalité d'usage. » termine-t-elle en riant.

Je secoue légèrement la tête, exaspéré, mais non pas moins amusé : « Alors, si tu n'es point une ''mémé'' » articulé-je : « tu seras sûrement en mesure de grimper encore quelques mètres avant que nous montions un camp pour la nuit. »

Elle acquiesce, prend son courage à deux mains, retrousse ses manches et poursuit son ascension.

Les jours s'écoulent lentement. Nous n'avançons certainement pas à la vitesse que je le voudrais, sommeil de mortel oblige, mais nous avançons tout de même. Les vivres se font rares. Pour le voyage de retour, j'avais prévu des provisions pour deux seuls voyageurs. Je ne pensais pas du tout revenir accompagné. Je sacrifie donc tout ce que j'ai en ma possession pour ma monture et Eledhrìl. Aucun gibier potentiel en vue ni aucune rivière où nous désaltérer. Bientôt, ma gourde se fait vide et il ne reste que des miettes de lembas.

À la grâce des Valar, nous quittons les montagnes et j'arrive à repérer la Ligne Grise au loin.

« Nous ne sommes plus qu'à un jour de chevauchée de la rivière. » fais-je savoir.

A présent sur un terrain plat, nous pouvons enfourcher Arlin et nous continuons notre chemin, accablés, exténués, mais persévérants. Ma compagne fait preuve d'une grande patience et d'une grande endurance. Son envie de connaître la Forêt Noire est telle que rien n'entame son enthousiasme, pas même la soif, la faim et la fatigue. Afin de ne plus penser à sa lassitude, elle me demande à plusieurs reprises de me décrire le royaume où nous allons. Je n'y trouve pas grand chose à dire mis à part que la forêt est de plus en plus envahie par les araignées géantes, les loups et les orques.

« Si tu veux à ce point entendre parler de mon monde, je me ferai un plaisir de te décrire les côtes du Lindon, les goélands qui nous appellent inlassablement et les nefs d'argent, prêtes à nous conduire enfin hors des conflits de Arda. »

Je pourrais discourir durant des heures sur Valinor. Il y a si longtemps que mon cœur se languit de rejoindre les Terres Immortelles. Il n'y a que l'Aman que je prends plaisir à lui décrire.

« Mais comment est le palais sous-terrain du Roi? »

Elle en revient à parler de la Forêt Noire.

« Bien banal. » débité-je, sèchement. « Ce n'est qu'une pâle copie de Menegroth. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire. »

Assise derrière moi, elle ne voit pas mes traits désabusés, mais perçoit largement bien mon ton aigri.

« En as-tu si marre que ça de la Terre du Milieu? Tu en fais une description si négative! Valinor dépasse Arda en beauté et en merveilles, je te l'accorde, mais ça ne peut pas être aussi monotone que tu le prétends.

-Tu constateras par toi-même une fois sur place. »

Alors que nous approchons enfin la rivière, je sens une présence étrange dans les environs. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois m'en méfier ou non. Arlin ne sent rien d'inquiétant pour sa part.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Eledhrìl, titillée par mon comportement aux aguets.

« Je ne saurais dire… » Je descends de selle, mais conseille fortement à ma compagne de rester sur Arlin. À la moindre hésitation, il l'emmènera loin du danger. Je tire mon épée de son fourreau silencieusement et je scrute les alentours. De sinistres corbeaux viennent planer au-dessus de nos têtes. D'où sortent-ils ? Ils lâchent leurs croassements et nous surveillent, semble-t-il. Je ne suis pas du tout rassuré. C'est ici-même que j'avais confronté les Nazgûl pour la première fois, il y a presque cent ans. À l'époque, Landroval était à mes côtés, disposé à me mener bien loin de l'ennemi en quelques battements d'aile. Aujourd'hui, bien qu'Arlin soit un destrier rapide, je doute pouvoir semer les Cavaliers Noirs, s'il s'agit bien d'eux. J'espère ardemment que non.

Une voix surgit soudainement du rivage opposé.

« Toujours aussi méfiant, à ce que je vois ! »

Je me tourne vers la rivière et aperçois une silhouette enveloppée d'une vieille mante rapiécée. Un des corbeaux vient se poser sur son épaule courbée.

« Bien le bonjour Glorfindel ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir près de la Brande Desséchée ! »

Eledhrìl regarde la silhouette avec crainte. Moi, je range mon arme, soulagé.

« Aiwendil Radagast le Rouge ! » je m'exclame. « Mae govannen ! »

Je ne sais ce qui amène l'Istar dans les parages, mais je me réjouis d'enfin rencontrer un visage familier. Je me tourne vers Eledhrìl pour la rassurer, mais elle sourit déjà à grandes dents.

« Radagast ? LE Radagast ? Ouah ! »

Aucun besoin de lui expliquer qui il est, apparemment. Elle connaît son nom.

Je remonte Arlin et nous traversons la rivière à gués pour le rejoindre. En marchant à l'aide de sa vieille canne tordue, il vient nous accueillir d'un franc sourire.

« Quel heureux hasard ! » nous dit-il. « Oh, mais qui est donc cette jeune personne ?

-Radagast, vous avez devant vous ni plus moins que Eledhrìl Hathelwen. »

Elle me regarde, hébétée : « Hat… ?

-La Dame au Tronçon !? » coupe le magicien, extasié. « La femme avec qui vous avez renvoyé un Spectre dans les Ombres ? Ma foi, quel honneur ! »

Il s'incline bien bas.

« Heu… Tout l'honneur est pour moi ! » bredouille-t-elle, intimidée.

« Vous avez une mine lasse et abattue, ma parole. Venez donc à mon camp ! Après un maigre repas, vous me raconterez ce que vous fabriquiez dans les landes perdues du Milieu. »

Arrivés à son espace de repos, des poissons chétifs pêchés par notre hôte nous attendent. Radagast avait pris le risque d'allumer un feu pour les faire griller, mais je m'empresse de l'étouffer avec du sable en lui précisant que nous sommes peut-être encore suivis.

La panse remplie, nous lui relatons de bout en bout nos péripéties.

« Ah ! Je comprends tout maintenant ! » affirme-t-il tout en caressant le plumage du volatile qui n'a toujours pas quitté son épaule. « J'avais repéré les traces d'une troupe d'orques au nord du Rhovanion et je me demandais bien quel besogne les amenait si loin de leur repère. Leurs pieds verruqueux avaient couvert vos propres traces, Glorfindel. Je n'ai alors pas su que c'était vous qu'ils traquaient. Je les ai donc suivis un temps, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur vous deux. Par les Grandes Lampes, vous avez une sacrée veine d'en être sortis vivants. »

Au fil de la conversation, nous en venons à parler de l'exploit que Eledhrìl et moi avons accompli et de la malédiction entourant Athrada Men. Je lui demande alors comment Eledhrìl a fait cette fois-ci pour ne pas s'effacer. Peut-être a-t-il une hypothèse pour expliquer ce phénomène étrange.

« Après avoir appris l'issue de votre mission, Olorin nous a convoqués, Curunir et moi, pour tenir conseil. Curunir, le plus savant de nous trois, n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une route semblable. Si le plus sagace et érudit de notre confrérie ne put expliquer l'origine et les méfaits de Athrada Men, alors Olorin et moi n'étions certainement pas en mesure d'émettre une théorie plausible non plus, hélas. Par contre, j'aimerais vous dire ceci, maître elfe : si votre compagne ne s'est pas effacée, cette fois-ci, sans-doute a-t-elle encore un rôle à jouer pour la Terre du Milieu. »

Eledhrìl devient confuse tandis que je me fais songeur.

Au bout d'un moment de réflexion, je poursuis avec une question plus délicate. Puisque Radagast est un Istar digne de confiance, je juge bon de le mettre aussi au courant à propos du livre prophétique et de lui demander conseil. Ma compagne le sort de son sac et Radagast le survole un moment.

Comme je l'avais pressenti, il referme bientôt l'ouvrage d'un coup sec et le tend d'une main presque dédaigneuse à sa propriétaire.

« Je suis autant mystifié que vous, mes amis. Comment un tel ouvrage peut-il exister ? Pour le peu que j'ai lu, ce livre contient des informations que mêmes les Anciens ne pourraient détenir. Il y a là des événements décrits avec une telle précision qu'il est impossible de les attribuer à la simple fantaisie d'un auteur très imaginatif ! Je ne manquerai pas de tenir une seconde fois conseil avec mon Ordre, soyez-en sûr.

-Lors de mon départ, Curunir se trouvait à Imladris pour quelque affaire entre Elrond et lui. Peut-être s'y trouve-t-il toujours.

-Dès l'aube, j'irai à Fondcombe, dans ce cas. Quant à vous, tenez-vous z'en à votre objectif premier; trouver de l'aide à Bois de Mirque.»

Il regarde ensuite Eledhrìl avec gravité et se met à chuchoter, de peur qu'on nous entende : « Glorfindel a totalement raison ; ne montrez jamais ce livre à qui que ce soit. Même moi je n'oserai pas vous l'emprunter pour le montrer aux miens. Gardez-le toujours caché. Toujours. Je préfère me passer de cet outil, même s'il est la clef de notre victoire, plutôt de risquer que l'ennemi tombe dessus. Il doit retourner là d'où il vient. Loin de moi l'idée vous chasser, jeune dame Eledhrìl, mais pour votre survie et pour la nôtre, il vaut mieux que vous regagniez votre réalité au plus vite. Prions que le Roi Thranduil accepte de vous prêter main forte.

-Sans vouloir vous contredire, vous venez pourtant tout juste d'affirmer que j'aurais peut-être encore un rôle à jouer en Terre du Milieu.

-Vous oui, mais certainement pas ce livre. Malheureusement, vous en êtes la propriétaire. Il est donc de votre devoir d'en assumer la responsabilité et de le ramener là d'où il vient. »

Je ne peux être plus d'accord.

Ce soir-là, nous prenons un repos plus que mérité. Rassuré d'avoir un Istar à nos côtés, je me permets de laisser aller mon esprit à quelque songe illusoire tandis que ma compagne s'endort sous ma cape. Radagast, lui, veille dans la nuit obscure tout en fumant une pipe d'un air songeur. Il observe Eledhrìl dans son sommeil.

« Que nous réserves-tu, ô Iluvatar?»

_À suivre_

* * *

**Eh oui. Mon personnage masculin n'était pas Legolas. Déçues? Pourquoi la plupart croyait que c'était lui hein? Mis à part les dagues qui sont trompeuses, j'ai jamais laissé d'indice qui pouvait faire croire que c'était lui, pourtant :P. Huhuhu.**

**Je suis sans doute la plus grande admiratrice du Prince, mais j'en ai marre des fics qui sont centrées sur lui. Je voulais diversifier un peu. J'ai aussi voulu rendre hommage à notre cher Glorfindel bafoué par les films. C'est pour ça qu'il sera le protagoniste mâle de cette histoire. Maintenant que vous savez qui est mon personnage, avez-vous une idée de quels souvenirs d'un ancien combat l'avait envahi lors de son premier affront contre les Nazgûl? **

**Au fait, jamais on ne saura le vrai prénom de Eledhrìl. Je ne voulais pas lui donner d'identité prédéfinie afin que la lectrice (parce que bon, hein, on s'entend que y a pas de mâle qui lisent ce genre d'histoire) puisse, d'une certaine façon, s'identifier au personnage.**

**Merci de votre soutien à tous**


	6. L'Apprenti

_Merci pour les commentaires. Toujours très touchant et apprécié._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre Six**

**L'Apprenti**

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Ça fait un mois que je suis ici.

30 jours.

720 heures.

Je dois rêver.

Je dois rêver!

Depuis que je suis là, je me suis dit ces trois mots si souvent dans ma tête. Il va bien falloir que je me rende à l'évidence après tout ce temps ; je suis en Arda. La VRAIE Arda. Je n'hallucine pas.

Nous avons quitté Radagast il y a quatre jours. Comme cette rencontre fut impressionnante! Quel honneur ce fut pour moi de voir le fameux Radagast! Il était à la hauteur du concept du magicien typique; longue barbe, bâton magique, chapeau pointue. À le côtoyer, on sentait toute la puissance qui l'habite. Ce fut un dur voyage de traverser le désert, mais au bout du compte, ça en valait la peine. Si brève fut notre rencontre avec l'Istar, il restera longtemps imprégné dans ma mémoire.

Je ne regrette pas une minute d'avoir traversé ce chemin. D'ailleurs, je ne pense même plus à ma réalité. Elle est devenue comme un lointain souvenir d'une vie antérieure. Je sais que tout ce que nous entreprenons en ce moment n'a pour but que de me renvoyer là-bas, mais mon monde ne me manque pas du tout. Je ne pensais pas m'adapter aussi vite aux excursions périlleuses. Bon, la salle de bain, ma brosse à dents, mon shampoing et tous ces trucs modernes, mais banals du quotidien, m'ont rudement manqué les premiers jours. Aujourd'hui, par contre, rien de tout ça me paraît essentiel. La seule chose moderne à laquelle je tiens, ce sont mes lunettes. Sans elles, je ne serais pas en mesure d'admirer pleinement ce que nous découvrons. Tout ce que nous voyons et explorons depuis mon arrivée, je l'imprègne dans mon esprit, car, tôt ou tard, je sais bien que tout ça fera parti du passé.

Et là, nous marchons enfin sous la cime des arbres de Bois de Mirque.

« Bienvenue au Rhovanion, Eledhrìl » me dit mon compagnon de route.

''_Eledhrìl_.''

Je trouvais ça bizarre de me faire appeler de cette façon au début, mais je commence à m'attacher à ce prénom. Ça me donne l'impression d'être encore plus près d'Arda, de faire parti de ce monde. Et dit de la bouche de Glorfindel, ça sonne plutôt exotique. De sa voix suave, il articule chaque syllabe et il roule le « r » d'une manière totalement séduisante. J'ai pu savoir grâce à Radagast que Hathelwen signifie Dame au Tronçon, mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que Eledhrìl veut dire. Toutefois, prononcé par Indel, on dirait que c'est le plus raffiné des noms. D'ailleurs, chacune de ses paroles vibre comme une caresse auditive et il a une diction presque musicale. Il dirait le pire des jurons que ça sonnerait tout de même comme de la poésie.

Ça fait un mois qu'on se connaît et je me permets de croire qu'un début de semblant de camaraderie est né entre nous. Je suis toujours aussi intimidée par sa grâce, toutefois. J'ai peine à croire encore que je côtoie un véritable elfe. Pourtant, je suis bien là à ses côtés. Lui, il doit me trouver plutôt singulière avec mes manières relâchées du 21e siècle. Si c'est le cas, il ne me le montre pas. Au contraire, alors que les elfes sont reconnus pour leur froideur, je le trouve sympathique et généreux avec moi. Une chose est sûre, les elfes n'ont qu'une parole; il m'a juré de m'aider à retourner chez moi et je sens bien qu'il fera tout pour respecter sa promesse. Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est un seigneur elfe droit et noble. Ça ne le rend que plus intimidant.

Je sors de mes songes et je contemple la Forêt Noire qui nous entoure. Tout est largement plus merveilleux que ce que mon imagination pouvait se figurer. La forêt est si dense, si verte, si vaste. Il y a certaines espèces d'arbres que je reconnais ; des hêtres, des boulots, des chênes… Mais il y a des dizaines de variétés que je ne connais absolument pas. Je ne me plaignais pas d'affronter le désert, mais je dois avouer que je suis plus qu'heureuse d'enfin fouler de l'herbe. C'est un tapis qui me semble si doux que ça me donne envie d'enlever mes espadrilles et de marcher pieds nus. On entend le chant de maints oiseaux retentir tout autour de nous. On ne les voit pas, cachés dans les plus hautes branches d'arbres, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils nous accueillent et nous souhaitent la bienvenue. De nombreuses fleurs sauvages poussent entre les racines. Leur odeur enivre l'air. J'en cueillerais bien quelques-unes, mais je pense que je commettrais un sacrilège aux yeux des elfes. Et ils auraient raison ; tout est préservé à son état pur ici. Il y a de petits yeux qui nous espionnent à travers les bosquets ; des rongeurs, des petites bêtes, des cerfs. Ils ne doivent pas redouter la présence de Glorfindel puisque les elfes sont en harmonie ave la nature, mais ils appréhendent sûrement la mienne; moi une humaine. Il y a un petit ruisseau qui serpente entre les troncs d'arbres. L'eau est claire et limpide. On arrive à voir les galets au fond et toutes sortes de petits poissons y frétillent joyeusement. Ce ruisseau doit sans-doute se jeter quelque part dans la Rivière de la Forêt qui sert à transporter les tonneaux de vin vers Esgaroth. Quoique, à cette époque-ci de la Terre du Milieu, je ne suis même pas sûre que le royaume ait commencé à faire du commerce avec les humains de la région.

J'ai déjà vu des forêts chez moi, mais aucune n'avait d'âme. Ici, on sent les choses vivre et respirer. Si je prêtais attention, j'ai l'impression que j'arriverais à entendre les pensées de ces arbres et de ces fleurs. Indel qui marche à mes côtés doit sûrement les entendre, lui. Je me tourne dans sa direction un moment et je constate qu'il m'observait déjà depuis un bout de temps. Je crois que ça l'étonne de me voir si fascinée par ce qui est pour lui qu'une forêt parmi tant d'autres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il trouve cette région désolée et terne. Si je lui montrais nos forêts, il changerait bien vite d'avis sur celle-ci, j'en suis certaine.

« Comment peux-tu trouver cette forêt morne ? » que je lui déclare après tout ce temps à être restée muette d'émerveillement. « C'est magnifique ! Tous ces arbres, toute cette magie dans l'air, toute cette pureté… » poursuis-je en considérant tout sur notre passage d'un air rêveur.

Il reste de glace et me répond de sa voix monocorde: « Tu ne vois pour l'instant que la partie épargnée du pays. La presque totalité de la Forêt est envahie par l'Ombre. Et bientôt, tout le reste le sera également. »

Il est décidément convaincu que le Rhovanion est irrécupérable. J'aimerais lui lire certains passages de mon livre où on raconte que la Forêt Noire reprend son aspect d'autrefois suite à la Guerre de l'Anneau. Mais je me ferais réprimander. Pourtant, je voudrais bien le faire changer d'avis sans rien dire de précis à propos du bouquin.

« N'en sois pas si sûr. Les elfes protègeront leur royaume et le préserveront. »

Indel poursuit sa lancée de négativisme.

« Vains seront leurs efforts, tu me peux me croire. Pour moi, ce pays est le reflet de l'avenir du Milieu ; une terre toujours plus gagnée par l'Ombre, la corruption et la stérilité. »

Je me trompe où il dénigre les siens ?

« As-tu si peu foi en les capacités de ta propre race ? »

Je sens que mes questions l'irritent parce qu'il soupire légèrement.

« J'ai vu le monde se briser, Eledhrìl. J'ai vu les plus belles contrées du Milieu vaciller dans les ténèbres. » Il devient très sombre tout à coup. Ses épaules se voûtent alors qu'il marche toujours la tête droite d'habitudes. Il continue d'une voix désabusée, presque chagrinée : « Les plus indestructibles des royaumes ont tous fini par tomber, dans le passé. Je ne vois guère comment il pourrait en être autrement pour cet Âge-ci. »

''Dans le passé…''

De quels royaumes il parle, exactement ? De Numenor ? De Beleriand? Je n'ose pas lui demander plus de précisions. Je l'agacerais. Il s'est déjà montré plus que tolérant à mon égard. Depuis le début de notre voyage, je ne cesse de lui poser des tas de questions concernant la Terre du Milieu. Il est devenu aigri et maussade rien qu'à mentionner ces guerres du passé. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu affronter pour en avoir si marre que ça de la Terre du Milieu. Si c'est bien le même Glorfindel de mon bouquin, il n'a même pas encore participé à la Bataille de Fornost. Je ne vois que cet événement là qui aurait pu l'affecter autant. À moins que... À moins que le Glorfindel de Gondolin et le Glorfindel de Imladris ne fassent qu'un? Ça expliquerait qu'il ait vu la puissance de Beleriand s'effondrer, mais dans mon bouquin ce Glorfindel là est techniquement mort au combat.

Bizarre...

« N'y a-t-il aucune forêt là d'où tu viens ? »

Tirée de ma réflexion profonde, je lui réponds: « Si, mais il y a tellement de villes, tellement de voitures, tellement de pollution. On est en train de détruire le peu de forêts qu'il nous reste. Et ça c'est pas l'œuvre de l'Ennemi, Indel. Nous sommes notre propre ennemi. Nous sommes la cause de notre propre perte. »

Une légère surprise anime ses traits.

« N'êtes-vous pas conscient de ce que vous faites ?

-Si. Nous le sommes tous, mais on tient trop à notre petit confort personnel pour agir et faire bouger les choses. Vous, au moins, vous ne devez pas vous battre contre vous-même. Vous avez un ennemi concret, tangible. »

Il se fait songeur un instant, puis enchaîne: « Un ennemi tangible, certes, mais tout aussi insurmontable.

-Peut-être pas. Qui sait de quel côté la balance penchera.

-J''espère être très loin d'ici avant de le savoir.

-Très loin ? Tu veux dire, à Valinor ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Tu veux partir ?

-Je partirai dès que je le pourrai. »

Il veut s'en aller? Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt! Il doit être à la Bataille de Fornost et il doit aller chercher Frodon avec Asfaloth! Il lui reste deux mille ans à attendre!

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » que je lui lance sur un ton quasi paniqué.

Il me regarde, questionneur.

« Qu'est-ce qui me retient ici, dis-moi ? »

Je ne peux pas lui parler du futur, mais je dois trouver un moyen de le persuader de rester.

« Tu… Tu ne peux pas partir, Indel. Ce n'est pas ton heure.

-Te bases-tu encore sur ce manuscrit pour affirmer une telle chose ? »

Difficile de faire abstraction de ce bouquin.

« Écoute, je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'en parle, mais… Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucune raison de perdre espoir au point de vouloir t'en aller. »

Il se fait rude et austère.

« J'ai vu trop d'ignominies. La Terre du Milieu n'est plus celle que j'ai connue et elle ne le sera jamais plus, même si nous remportons la victoire finale. Je suis las de ces terres. Très las. Et en toute confidence, je doute que le Bien finisse par triompher du Mal.

-N'est-ce pas toi qui me disais que nous avions tous deux redonner foi aux Peuples Libres ?

-En effet. Nous avons redonné foi aux autres, mais pas à moi, Eledhrìl. Anéantir un Nazgûl est un acte peu banal, j'en conviens, mais ce n'est certainement pas suffisant pour faire reculer l'Ennemi. Les seuls capables d'y arriver sont les envoyés des Valar. La dernière chose que j'avais entreprise pour la Terre du Milieu, c'était de retrouver ces Ithryn Luin afin que les Istari puissent contrer la menace qui nous guette, ensemble. Et j'ai échoué. Je n'ai donc plus rien à faire ici. »

Il marche délibérément de l'autre côté de Arlin. La grande bête me cache ainsi son visage triste qu'il ne veut pas montrer.

_"Tu n'as pas trouvé les Mages Bleus, mais tu m'as trouvé, moi."_ que j'aimerais lui dire.

Je ne vais quand-même pas le laisser dans un état si apathique. Je me plante alors devant lui pour l'arrêter et je lui adresse un large sourire.

« Respire avec moi. »

Je prends une grande inspiration. Indel ne m'obéit pas, évidemment. Il reste de marbre en me toisant avec un sourcil relevé et les bras croisés.

« Allez, fais-le. » le supplie-je.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, maudissant sûrement le destin de lui avoir balancé une fille comme moi sur sa route, mais finit par prendre à son tour une légère inspiration, sans trop grande conviction par contre.

« Ne sens-tu pas comme l'air est pur ? »

Nous fermons les yeux et respirons à nouveau ensemble.

« Je suis certaine que tu as noté la différence avec l'air de ma réalité. »

Il acquiesce.

« C'est juste. »

Du doigt, je pointe ensuite la cime des arbres.

« Regarde le ciel entre ces branches. Regarde comme il est bleu. Dans ma ville, même quand il fait soleil, le ciel paraît toujours gris tellement il y a d'usines qui crachent de la fumée. »

D'un coup de tête, je lui montre le ruisseau que nous longeons.

« L'eau, ici, on peut la boire sans craindre de s'empoisonner. Même la pluie est bienfaitrice. Chez moi, les pluies sont acides. »

Je reporte mon attention sur lui pour être certaine qu'il m'écoute bien.

« Il y a tellement de merveilles ici. Votre peuple est tellement fascinant, tellement particulier. Chez moi, il n'y a que des humains. Pas de ents, pas d'elfes, pas de nains, pas de hobbits. C'est ennuyeux. »

Il ne décrispe pas.

« C'est parfait ainsi. Aucun conflit entre races, dans ce cas. »

Il est borné, ma parole.

« Pff! On trouve quand-même le moyen de créer des conflits entre nous, tu sais. On peut s'entretuer seulement en raison de la couleur de notre peau. Non, vraiment, mon monde est trop…homogène. On est tous pareils tandis qu'ici il y a tellement de variétés, tellement de différences. Tout ça fait de la Terre du Milieu un monde infiniment riche. Il y a tant à découvrir. Ici, on sent la magie. Il y a… de la féerie dans l'air. Quelque chose d'épique, de fabuleux, d'inexplicable. »

Je m'emporte, je le sais bien, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'il comprenne mon point de vue.

« Tu sais pourquoi Tolkien a écrit ce bouquin et pourquoi des milliers d'autres écrivains ont inventé un monde semblable au tien? »

Évidemment qu'il ne le sait pas. Alors, je poursuis sans même le laisser répondre.

« C'est parce que tout le monde, secrètement, aspire à un peu de fantaisie dans la vie. Ce qui rime avec quotidien pour vous, pour nous ça rime avec extraordinaire, insolite. Crois-moi, Indel, ton monde est merveilleux. J'espère que tu apprendras à l'apprécier un jour même si le Mal sévit tout autour. Moi, en tout cas, je ferais n'importe quoi pour être à ta place. »

Il ne donne pas suite à mes paroles. Je pense qu'il réfléchit à ce que je viens de dire, mais j'ai tort. Il est concentré, il guette quelque chose. Il me fixe, mais, en vérité, il ne regarde rien de particulier. Il tend l'oreille. Il écoute. Il est aux aguets. Et, soudain, je me retrouve plaquée contre l'écorce d'un arbre. Il m'a poussé d'une main et de l'autre il a sorti son épée en un battement de cils. Il s'est placé devant moi en position de combat.

Un sifflement sec retentit et, sans que je ne puisse rien voir tellement ça passe vite, quelque chose ricoche sur la lame de Glorfindel. Je ne devine ce que c'est seulement une fois que ça tombe dans l'herbe.

Des flèches.

Glorfindel les a arrêtés dans leur trajectoire.

Au moment où je fais ce constat, plusieurs silhouettes tombent des arbres furtivement. Aussi silencieuses qu'imprévisibles, ces formes nous encerclent et nous sommes bientôt menacés par des dizaines d'autres flèches pointées dans notre direction.

Sortis de l'ombre des arbres, je puis enfin savoir ce qui vient de nous tomber dessus. En fait, j'aurais dû le savoir dès le début. Ce sont des elfes. Des gardiens de la Forêt Noire, sans doute. J'oublie un instant notre délicate posture de gibier pour admirer ces êtres mythiques. Je croise enfin des elfes sylvains! Il n'y a pas de doute, ils sont aussi redoutables que la plume de Tolkien les décrivait. Par chance que Glorfindel les a sentis approcher sinon je serais une passoire à l'heure qu'il est.

Indel reste immobile, encore en position d'attaque. Je ne bouge pas non plus d'ailleurs, trop médusée et impressionnée par cette estocade. Je savais que les elfes de la Forêt Noire n'aimaient pas trop les étrangers, mais je croyais qu'ils réserveraient meilleur accueil à Indel. C'est un elfe comme eux après tout. Ce dernier finit cependant par ranger son épée dans son fourreau et il esquisse un sourire plutôt condescendant.

L'un des elfes s'approche de nous et il écarte Indel de son passage. Il est vêtu de vert et de brun, parfait pour se camoufler dans la forêt. Il est blond, comme tous ses confrères d'ailleurs. Il me regarde de toute sa prestance et sa hauteur, à la limite de l'arrogance. En plus d'un arc, il a une longue épée à sa ceinture. Il porte un carquois de flèches dans son dos, mais il a aussi un carquois plus petit harnaché à sa cuisse. Sans compter qu'à son autre jambe il y a une série de petits couteaux qui encercle tout son mollet, près à être dégainés. Je trouvais que Glorfindel était bien armé, mais cet elfe là le surpasse! Il tend le bras dans ma direction, le poing fermé vers le sol. Je me rends compte à ce moment qu'une petite arbalète est attachée autour de son bras et son poignet. Armé jusqu'aux dents, dis donc. Une flèche est prête à être décochée et elle est pour moi cette flèche, car je me retrouve avec son arbalète chargée, pointée sur ma nuque.

« Que faites-vous avec ma dague à votre ceinture ? »

Le menton relevé à cause du missile appuyé sur ma gorge, je lance un regard de détresse à Indel qui semble davantage exaspéré par la question de l'arbalétrier que par sa menace. Je n'ose pas dire un mot de peur d'aggraver mon cas plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Mes yeux disent clairement à mon compagnon : « Mais dis-lui de retirer cette arme de mon cou !! », mais ce n'est pas assez éloquent on dirait, ou alors il s'en fout.

« Il veut dire que c'est lui qui l'a forgé » finit-il par me soupirer. Et il enchaîne à voix haute: «Voilà une bien curieuse façon d'accueillir les voyageurs, Istanel. »

Istanel. Il le connaît, apparemment. Est-ce que c'est bon signe? En tout cas, il semble accoutumé à son comportement impulsif.

« Si cette dame porte ''ma'' dague » en insistant sur le ''ma'', je comprends que Indel tente de lui rappeler que son ouvrage de forge ne lui donne pas le droit pour autant de prétendre que ses armes lui appartiennent « c'est parce que je la lui ai offerte en cadeau. » affirme-t-il aussi posé qu'imperturbable.

Le concerné me fait un sourire presque sadique. Il aime donner des sueurs froides celui-là! L'elfe baisse enfin sa garde et tous les autres autour l'imitent, signe qu'il a probablement autorité sur eux.

« Vous m'offensez, Glorfindel. Une arme semblable, reforgée par une main aussi habile qui plus est, ne devrait pas se trouver à la hanche d'une vulgaire simple mortelle. »

Il ne mâche pas ses mots cet elfe. Il me regarde de la tête au pied et m'analyse. En fait, il ne me regarde pas; il me dévisage avec une certaine forme de dédain.

« La dernière fois, vous étiez accompagné d'une créature beaucoup plus noble. » déglutit-il.

Je suppose qu'il fait mention de Landroval lorsqu'ils étaient venus se réfugier ici pour fuir les Spectres il y a cent ans.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grincer des dents. Quel culot! Je fais mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui faire savoir ma façon de penser, mais Glorfindel pose calmement sa main sur mon épaule. Il me fait signe de me taire. Un seul regard désapprobateur suffit pour comprendre que je ne ferais que l'encourager à se montrer plus grossier encore.

Les autres gardes autour se rient de nous. De moi, devrais-je dire.

« Surveille tes paroles, Istanel. »

Glorfindel lui adresse un sale regard. Un regard autoritaire. En les observant tous les deux, je me rends compte que Istanel paraît beaucoup plus jeune que lui bien qu'ils arborent tous deux des traits intemporels. Il est aussi légèrement plus petit ce qui accentue davantage son air de gamin rebelle insolent. Indel, lui, paraît plus sage à côté de lui et aussi plus sévère, voire même plus puissant. D'ailleurs, ce Istanel le vouvoie tandis que Indel le tutoie; un indice qu'il le domine d'une certaine façon.

« Tu as devant toi Eledhrìl Hathelwen. Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi est digne de porter une de mes dagues, c'est bien elle. » finit-il d'une voix tranchante.

Les elfes tout autour de nous émettent quelques commentaires de surprise et de conspiration. Glorfindel a passé cent ans a vanté mes exploits. Sans-doute s'attendaient-ils à ce que la fameuse Dame au Tronçon paraisse plus menaçante et impressionnante.

Istanel dit alors à haute voix ce que tous les siens pensent tout bas.

« C'est donc ... ''ce-la'' qui a retourné l'Archer-Nazgûl dans les Ombres? »

"Ce-la" Je suis quoi pour lui? De la vermine?

« Suffit. Nous sommes las, notre voyage fut un dur labeur et je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre tes hâbleries. Ordonne à ta troupe de prévenir le Roi de notre arrivée. » rétorque Indel d'un ton calme, mais ferme.

Et vlan. Si Istanel a une quelconque forme d'autorité sur ses gardes, Glorfindel, pour sa part, en a largement plus sur lui, car il flanche aussitôt. Il dit un truc en sindarin à sa troupe qui se traduit sûrement comme un ordre de retrait parce que tous les gardes disparaissent entre les arbres aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Je n'aime pas quand vous me faites perdre la face devant mes hommes. » articule-t-il, blessé dans son orgueil.

Glorfindel l'ignore cordialement.

« Viens Eledhrìl. Nous n'en avons plus pour très longtemps. »

Il poursuit son chemin. Il rejoint Arlin qui s'était mis à brouter l'herbe sans se soucier de qui que ce soit. Je le suis de près tout en ayant une curieuse envie de pouffer de rire. Je ne sais pas quelle est la vraie nature de la relation qui unie ces deux-là, mais ce Istanel vient de subir toute une humiliation on dirait.

« Je vous ai adressé la parole! » fait Istanel, soudain ivre de rage. Indel ne s'occupe pas du tout de lui et s'éloigne tranquillement. Il n'y a que moi qui se retourne parce que son ton mauvais ne me rassure pas trop. Et j'ai raison, car Istanel tend son bras arbalétrier et vise le dos de Glorfindel.

Horrifiée, je voudrais crier à mon compagnon de prendre garde, mais le missile est déjà décoché. Je plaque une main sur ma bouche et je souffle dans un hoquet de stupeur : « Istanel, non! »

Je ferme les yeux, incapable d'affronter la suite. Je n'entends pas de cri de douleur ni de plaintes. Rien.

Titillée, j'ouvre un oeil et je réalise que Glorfindel a anticipé le coup bien avant moi. Il s'est retourné au moment même où la flèche allait le toucher. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il a pu faire une chose pareille, mais, les mains à plat jointes l'une contre l'autre en prière, près de sa poitrine, se sont refermées sur la flèche en un clin d'œil et le missile fut stoppé, prisonnier entre ses deux paumes.

Une flèche, ça voyage tellement vite dans l'air! Comment il a fait?? Ça doit lui chauffer affreusement la peau!

« Aurais-tu donc oublié l'une des plus importantes leçons que je t'ai enseignées, Istanel? » émet-il, impassible et peu surpris par l'attaque. « Ne jamais attaquer sous l'effet de la colère. »

Il jette la flèche par terre et poursuit sa route l'air de rien.

Impressionnée et sous le choc, je ne le suis pas toute suite. Je dévisage la flèche dans l'herbe, complètement ébahie.

Istanel s'approche alors de moi, contrarié.

« Ne m'appelez jamais Istanel, vous entendez? Je ne serai jamais Istanel pour vous. Jamais. »

Et il disparaît en sautant dans un arbre. Sans-doute va-t-il rejoindre sa troupe.

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il a voulu dire.

Je finis par rejoindre Glorfindel, un peu ébranlée.

« Ben ça... T'as fait une entrée remarquée dans la Forêt Noire, dis donc! »

Il me fait un sourire en coin, mais n'ajoute rien.

« Il vient de tenter de t'assassiner, mais ça ne semble pas t'affecter outre mesure.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois.

-Pas la première fois?? Les tentatives de meurtres, les fratricides, c'est courant en Terre du Milieu? »

Le fait que je ne comprenne rien à la situation semble l'amuser, car je jurerais qu'il est sur le point de rire.

« Sais-tu ce que Istanel signifie en langue commune? »

Je fais non de la tête.

« Cela signifie "apprenti". Je l'appelle ainsi, car il est mon élève. On m'a chargé de le former. Je suis son instructeur et maître d'arme depuis plus de 500 ans. »

Je comprends alors pourquoi ils semblaient très bien se connaître tous les deux et aussi pourquoi Istanel refusait que je l'appelle ainsi.

« Istanel est impulsif et facilement irritable. Même s'il est à la tête des gardes, il a encore une ou deux leçons d'humilité et de sagesse à apprendre avant de devenir un véritable guerrier. Je suis habitué de faire face à sa nature. Mais il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, Eledhrìl. Il savait qu'il ne me blesserait pas. Il se doutait que j'anticiperais. Sinon, crois-moi, il ne m'aurait jamais attaqué.

-Je vois. Alors, si on veut, il est un peu comme ton padawan.

-Plait-il? »

Je me tape la main sur le front. Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Glorfindel ne connaît pas Star Wars.

« Laisse tomber, hem. Alors, si Istanel n'est pas son vrai nom, comment s'appelle-t-il?

-Legolas. »

Ça c'est le comble. L'elfe qui m'a menacé et traité comme une vaut rien est ni plus ni moins que Legolas! Legolas Vertefeuille! Legolas Thranduillion! Legolas des Neufs Marcheurs!

« Legolas, le fils du Roi! J'arrive pas y croire! »

Indel jette un oeil au sac que je traîne sur le dos.

« Tu le connais grâce à ce livre, je suppose. »

Je réponds à l'affirmative.

Ben ça...

Ce Legolas est à cent lieues de celui que j'ai connu dans le bouquin. D'ici la Guerre de l'Anneau, j'espère qu'il l'aura apprise sa leçon d'humilité, car s'il méprise toujours autant les mortels, je ne vois pas comment il pourra soutenir Aragorn durant la guerre.

Je suis au comble de l'étonnement. On dirait bien qu'il manque quelques informations à mon bouquin! J'étais loin de savoir que Glorfindel était le mentor de Legolas et encore moins que ce dernier avait un quelconque talent de forgeron. C'est lui qui a fabriqué d'aussi belles dagues? Comment un esprit aussi arrogant et suffisant peut-il faire de si jolies choses?

« Si le fils du Roi nous a accueilli si froidement, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce sera avec Thranduil. Je ne pense pas avoir gagner tant que ça l'estime des Peuples Libres. Tu as vu la tête qu'ils faisaient quand ils ont su qui j'étais? Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux aller à Imladris. Je suis prête à reprendre la route, hein. Après tout ce que j'ai enduré, une semaine de voyage de plus ou une semaine de voyage de moins, ça ne fera pas de différence.

-N'aie crainte, Eledhrìl. Les elfes sylvains ne sont pas réputés pour être accueillants, de toute manière. Même moi, il m'a fallu du temps avant d'obtenir leur respect. Par contre, une fois touchés par notre cause, ils deviennent de farouches alliés. Alors, laisse-moi tenter notre chance avec le Roi. »

Je ne suis pas trop rassurée, mais puisqu'il a maintes fois eu à faire avec ce peuple, je suppose que je dois lui faire confiance. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'est plutôt bien occupé de moi. Il est, en quelque sorte, mon parrain de la Terre du Milieu. Je lui dois ma survie, donc, encore une fois, je vais m'en remettre à lui pour la suite des choses.

Nous continuons à nous faufiler entres les arbres et bientôt un son étrange parvient à mes oreilles. Ça bourdonne. On dirait de l'eau qui tombe. À mesure que nous approchons, je suis de plus en plus certaine qu'il y a une cascade dans les environs. Nous arrivons à une clairière et nous faisons face à une chute très haute qui tombe du sommet d'une montagne rocheuse. Le ruisseau que nous avons croisé plus tôt y prend sa source. La grande rivière bouillonne à nos pieds et longe toute la montagne. L'écume fait des gouttelettes dans mes lunettes et je n'y vois plus grand chose. Je n'ai pas trop le choix de les enlever.

« Nous y sommes. » déclare Indel. Il retire tous ses bagages de la selle de Arlin et lui enlève même tout son équipement de chevauchée.

« Va, mon ami. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. À une prochaine rencontre, j'espère. »

Il le laisse partir tout seul dans la Forêt. Je suis presque triste de le quitter. Après 30 jours, je commençais tout juste à me plaire de le monter. Si on a plus besoin de lui, je suppose qu'on est enfin arrivé à destination. Pourtant, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une cité dans les parages.

« Bon, je sais que je n'y vois pas clair, mais il y n'y a pas de royaume elfique ici, que je sache. Pas de palais sous-terrain non plus. »

Il ébauche un rictus amusé.

« Il faut voir au-delà des apparences, dame Eledhrìl. »

Indel s'élance sur les pierres qui émergent de la rivière et s'approche très près du pied de la cascade. Il murmure alors un truc dans sa langue et, aussitôt, les chutes se séparent en deux. Elles se lèvent tels des rideaux d'écumes. Entre les deux chutes, se trouve un passage creusé dans la pierre.

« Wow! » que je m'exclame.

Ainsi se révèle l'entrée cachée de ce royaume magique.

« Suis-moi! » me crie-t-il pour couvrir le vacarme des chutes qui tombent près de lui.

Je le rejoins, avec beaucoup moins d'assurance que lui sur les pierres glissantes. Nous traversons les rideaux et nous nous retrouvons dans la montagne. Le bruit sourd des chutes résonne partout sur les murs de pierre. En suivant cette galerie souterraine sombre, nous rencontrons plusieurs couloirs rocheux.

« Pour déjouer les voyageurs indésirables, ces tunnels représentent un véritable labyrinthe. Certains mènent à des culs-de-sac et d'autres ramènent les voyageurs au point de départ. Seuls les elfes de Bois de Mirque et quelques-uns de leurs lointains cousins savent quel chemin prendre. »

Au terme d'une longue marche dans l'obscurité, nous aboutissons à une grotte immense à l'opposée de la montagne. L'entrée est gardée solennellement par des elfes munis de fines lances. Glorfindel s'approche et discute un moment avec eux dans leur propre langage. Les gardes ont sûrement été prévenus par la troupe de Legolas, car ils nous cèdent bien vite le passage. En les dépassant, je sens leurs regards intrigués et hautains rivés sur moi. Ça commence bien, dis donc. Glorfindel m'incite à ne pas faire attention à eux.

Nous pénétrons enfin le palais souterrain du Roi Sylvestre. Je m'empresse de nettoyer les gouttelettes séchées sur mes lunettes avec le rebord de ma veste et me les remets sur le nez pour mieux admirer tout ce qui m'entoure. C'est une demeure de pierre plus majestueuse que tout ce que j'ai pu essayer de m'imaginer. L'emplacement rayonne d'innombrables grottes plus petites, ondoyant très loin sous terre. Il comporte maints passages et vastes salles, tous agrémentés de nombreuses fontaines et de lampes de cristal. Contrairement aux cavernes ordinaires, celle-ci est claire et l'air qu'on y respire est sain. Pour témoigner leur amour de la nature, les elfes ont sculpté sur chaque mur de pierre; arbres, oiseaux et animaux. Comment Glorfindel peut trouver tout ça bien ordinaire?

Nous traversons les nombreuses salles baignées de lumières nacrées. J'avance d'un pas trop lent pour mon compagnon qui me presse de le suivre. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'arrêter et de faire le tour de moi-même. Je contemple les hauts plafonds munis de multiples lampes argentées qui donnent l'impression d'être sous un ciel étoilé. Je croise maints elfes, occupés à leurs besognes. Certains se tournent à mon passage et chuchotent entre eux. Je sais que ma présence les intrigue, voire même les importune, mais je ne peux faire autrement que les admirer tout de même. Ils sont si gracieux. Ils marchent d'un pas tellement léger et délicat. Ils ont tous un visage parfait, aux traits égaux, comme ciselés harmonieusement dans la porcelaine ou plutôt dans la glace, car ils semblent si froids, si glaciaux et distants.

Nous montons un long escalier composé de cristal, on dirait. À moins que ce soit du mithril? Arrivés tout en haut se trouve la grande salle du trône du Souverain de Bois de Mirque. Je me sens fébrile tout à coup. Je me ronge les ongles inconsciemment. Je vais rencontrer le Roi, oh là là. Avant de pénétrer la salle, une suivante prend tous nos effets. Il faut être le moins encombrés possible pour rencontrer le Roi. Toutefois, d'un ordre sindarin, Glorfindel interdit à la suivante de me retirer mon sac. Il ne veut décidément pas qu'on touche à mon livre, même si c'est pour m'en débarrasser le temps d'une audience. Il ne fait même pas confiance à sa propre race, c'est dire à quel point il redoute ce bouquin.

« Viens. Le Roi nous attend depuis un moment déjà. »

Il fait un pas pour entrer, mais je le retiens subitement par la manche de sa tunique.

« Attends! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire? Il faut que je fasse la révérence? Que je me prosterne à ses pieds? Que je lui fasse un baise-main? Je dois éviter de le regarder dans les yeux? Est-ce qu'il faut que je… »

Il me fait taire en posant un doigt sur ma bouche qui remue un peu trop à son avis.

« Sois telle que tu es. Mais... Évite les "mon pote" et le tutoiement, cela vaut mieux. » me fait-il avec une moquerie bien peu typique à sa race.

« Ça va de soit! » lui réplique-je avec une moue offusquée. Comme si j'allais tutoyer un Roi! Pff. Je n'ignore pas ce genre de convenances, quand-même.

Machinalement, je redirige ma main vers mes dents pour me ronger les ongles, mais il stoppe mon mouvement. Il me serre la main pour m'encourager et me dit: « Tu étais moins nerveuse devant les Spectres, Eledhrìl Hathelwen. »

Il a raison. Ce n'est qu'un elfe, après tout. Un elfe de haut rang, rien de plus. J'ai déjà affronté plus grand obstacle que lui.

Je me contrôle et prends un air déterminé.

« D'accord. Allons z'y. »

Glorfindel me devance. Nous longeons des colonnes qui retiennent les voûtes de cette salle. Elles sont sculptées à l'image d'un hêtre; arbre emblématique du peuple sylvain. Les murs sont tapissés de fresques abstraites évoquant des forêts et aussi des représentations des dieux protecteurs. Je suis certaine de reconnaître les Valar Yavanna et Oromë. De hauts dignitaires sont éparpillés un peu partout à travers la salle. Ils se tiennent aussi immobiles que des statuts. Ils nous observent de toute leur hauteur. Au bout de la pièce se trouve le trône du Roi qui n'est autre qu'un tronc de chêne façonné de manière à former un siège. Les ramures du chêne s'entrelacent au mur et les branches forment un véritable dôme au-dessus du trône. Thranduil y est bien sûr assis. Il attend. Il a les traits graves et revêches. Son regard est noir, obscur et perçant. Je ne suis même pas arrivée à sa hauteur, mais je sais déjà qu'il m'étudie de loin et me détaille. Une couronne de feuilles d'or et de baies rouges repose sur sa tête, ce qui ne fait qu'amplifier la magnificence qu'il dégage. Il a une longue chevelure presque argenté sous les reflets des lampes.

Debout à sa gauche, se trouve un autre elfe aux allures princières. C'est Legolas. Il a troqué ses vêtements de chasseur pour une tenue royale. Ils ont le même air hostile et fier, tous les deux.

Je le sens mal.

Nous nous arrêtons au pied de l'estrade du trône. Glorfindel s'incline avec élégance et je m'empresse de l'imiter avec maladresse.

« Je vous salue Roi Thranduil. Merci d'avoir accepté de nous recevoir. J'ai pu remarquer que le royaume est toujours aussi bien préservé malgré l'Ombre qui s'acharne à étendre son voile. J'en suis fort aise. »

Thranduil agite la main d'un geste agacé.

« Mon temps est précieux, Glorfindel. Ne le perdons pas en banales paroles courtoises, voulez-vous? Allez droit au but. »

Eh ben. Il est à pic, dis donc.

« Bien. Je vous présente Eledhrìl Hathel…

-Je sais qui elle est. » coupe-t-il. « Et je sais d'où elle vient. »

Il se lève alors de son trône et il m'apparaît si grand et imposant que je recule malgré moi de quelques pas. Il a une telle aura. Il me considère avec tous le mépris dont il peut faire preuve et poursuit : « Nos éclaireurs ont décelé la présence d'orques à nos frontières. Ils vous traquent, n'ai-je pas raison? »

Glorfindel ne semble pas du tout intimidé par le ton rogue de Thranduil.

« En effet, mon Roi.

-Comme la dernière fois, vous êtes venus me demander asile? Vous me demandez de vous mettre à l'abri?

-C'est juste. Toutefois, nous avons une faveur de plus à vous demander. Des orques obstruent le chemin qui mène au domaine de ma compagne. Nous sommes ici, car nous espérons que vous aurez l'extrême bonté de nous envoyer quelque force armée pour déjouer les orques et ainsi permettre à dame Hathelwen de regagner sa demeure. J'estime, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour les Peuples Libres du Milieu, que nous avons une dette envers elle. La moindre des choses que nous puissions faire pour la remercier, serait de lui permettre de retourner chez-elle, saine et sauve. »

Tandis que tous les dignitaires se témoignent leurs impressions sur la gravité d'une telle requête, Legolas, lui, reste immobile et silencieux. Il mesure toute l'ampleur d'une telle demande et le coin de ses lèvres s'incurve pour former un rictus mystérieux, malicieux même. Son père, par contre, devient plus ténébreux que jamais.

« La dernière fois, Glorfindel, vous étiez poursuivis par les Spectres. Vous avez attiré l'Oeil sur nous. Bois de Mirque est l'une des contrées les plus atteintes par l'Ombre. Et pourquoi? Parce que j'ai commis l'erreur de vous aider. Le royaume paie maintenant pour la pitié que je vous ai accordé. Aujourd'hui, vous avez encore l'audace de vous présenter devant moi et d'amener avec vous l'objet de la colère de Carn Dûm, de surcroît! Pire encore, vous me demandez de l'aider alors que cette humaine est la source de nos propres malheurs? » débite-t-il en me jetant un regard funeste. « N'espérez rien de moi, Glorfindel. Rien. Je vous accorde une nuit de repos. Une seule. Et vous quitterez Bois de Mirque dès l'aube. Estimez-vous heureux que je ne vous chasse pas séant de mon palais. Retirez-vous, à présent. »

Je suis complètement sous le choc. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'accueille à bras ouverts, mais… Jamais je n'ai eu la sensation d'être autant détestée de toute ma vie. Indel ne m'avait pas dit que c'était ma faute si la Forêt Noire portait ce nom désormais. Je savais que les Spectres nous en voulaient d'avoir anéanti un des leurs. Ils ne pouvaient se venger sur moi puisqu'ils s'effaceraient aussitôt le Chemin de la Croisée franchi alors ils avaient jeté leur dévolu sur Glorfindel et poursuivi ce dernier jusqu'ici. Mais j'étais loin de savoir qu'en lui donnant asile, le peuple sylvain allait en subir les conséquences. Toutes les araignées, les orques, les loups qui envahissent la Forêt… Tout ça serait donc une façon de faire payer le pays pour avoir caché et protégé Glorfindel?

Je reste plantée sur place, ahurie. C'est Indel qui me sort de mon état de totale ineptie en me poussant gentiment vers la sortie de la salle du trône sans demander son reste à Thranduil. On dirait bien qu'il nous faudra, tout compte fait, se rendre à Imladris pour demander de l'aide à Elrond. Je suis choquée d'un tel accueil, mais paradoxalement, je suis soulagée. Ce refus signifie que je ne retournerai pas de sitôt chez moi. J'en suis heureuse en quelque sorte. Toutefois, je ne le montre pas à mon compagnon. Il fait tant d'efforts pour m'aider. Ce serait ingrat de ma part de me réjouir de son échec.

Une fois loin de la salle, Indel sourit à lui-même et je me demande bien comment il peut arriver à sourire après le traitement que le roi nous a fait subir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse autant? Un peu plus et il lançait des dards avec ses yeux! Après un aussi long voyage, ça m'étonne de te voir si peu déçu qu'on ne nous aide pas. »

Il sourit de plus bel et je commets l'erreur idiote de croire que, lui aussi, de son côté, est ravi que je reste un peu plus longtemps que prévu en Terre du Milieu. Cependant, j'apprends bien vite que la raison de son sourire n'a rien à y voir.

« Détrompe-toi, Eledhrìl. Nous avons déjà de l'aide.

-Hein? Mais de qui?

-Istanel.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Tu as vu son sourire tout comme moi. Un sourire rebelle.

-Ouais et alors?

-Legolas adore contredire son père. Alors, rien que pour aller à l'encontre de sa volonté, il nous aidera. Je l'ai su dès qu'il a affiché cette mine réjouie. Je lui ai donné une occasion en or de contourner l'autorité du Roi.

-Est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que tu savais que le roi refuserait?

-Bien entendu. Il ne m'a jamais apprécié.

-S'il ne t'aime pas, comment ça se fait que tu sois l'instructeur de Legolas, dans ce cas?

-Je le dois à Rhìnlas.

-Qui?

-La Reine. »

Là, je suis au summum de la stupéfaction. Jamais je n'avais entendu parler d'une reine à Bois de Mirque. J'ai beau connaître tous les bouquins de Tolkien par cœur, il semble bien que la véritable Arda me réserve encore bien des surprises.

« C'est elle qui m'a choisi et jamais Thranduil n'a contredit aucun des choix de son aimée. D'ailleurs, s'il ne nous a pas chassés immédiatement, c'est sûrement grâce à elle. Rhìnlas a toujours été plus magnanime et tolérante que son époux. Elle a souvent modéré ses ardeurs.

-La Reine? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vue.

-Elle était là, quelque part. Elle aime passer inaperçue parmi la foule. Tu l'as sûrement croisée sans le savoir. Elle se dérobe aux regards des autres.

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu t'es servi de cette audience pour manipuler Legolas à ton avantage?

-Depuis le début, c'était à Legolas que j'avais l'intention de demander de l'aide. Il n'aurait cependant jamais accepté de son plein gré. Je lui ai donc trouvé une ''motivation ''.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas fait part de tes réelles intentions?

-Tu aurais anticipé le refus de Thranduil et il aurait trouvé louche que tu ne réagisses pas à sa colère. »

Alors, rien que pour emmerder son père, Legolas va nous venir en aide à ce que je comprends. Je ne savais pas que Glorfindel avait des plans si tordus en tête.

Il me plait de plus en plus cet elfe.

Dommage, le mince espoir que j'avais de rester un peu plus longtemps ici vient de s'envoler.

À suivre

* * *

_C'est fou comme le taux d'intérêt envers cette fic semble avoir chuté depuis que tout le monde sait que Legolas n'est pas le personnage principal…_

_M'enfin. J'ai jamais dit non plus qu'il n'allait pas faire parti de l'histoire, hein. Huhu. Comme vous avez pu le constater, Legolas est présent depuis le début (mais sous son nom d'apprenti). Il sera un peu le salaud de service si on veut. J'avais envie d'exploiter le personnage de façon différente alors je lui ai donné une personnalité de gamin arrogant. C'est vrai quoi; pourquoi il devrait tout le temps être le prince charmant gentil et serviable?_

_Ah, et, de grâce, les âmes à l'eau de rose, n'allez pas vous imaginer qu'il y aura un quelconque triangle amoureux dans cette histoire. Encore moins d'histoire d'amour tout court. Il n'est question que d'amitié profonde._


	7. Le réveil

**Chapitre7**

**Le Réveil**

C'est bien ma chance.

Je suis complètement perdue.

Indel m'a laissé seule afin d'organiser notre départ avec Legolas et il m'a recommandé de rester dans mes appartements pour me reposer. Nous devons partir à l'aube tel que Thranduil nous l'a ordonné, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sortir discrètement pour explorer encore le palais. Ma chambre est magnifique, il n'y a pas à dire, quoiqu'on en fait vite le tour. Si on doit partir tôt, je veux en voir davantage. Je suis dans le palais de la Forêt Noire ! Ce n'est pas rien ! Je dois emmagasiner le plus de souvenirs possibles. Je veux imprégner dans ma mémoire chaque être, chaque objet, banal ou pas. Me voilà donc à serpenter dans les couloirs argentés de cette demeure grandiose et je n'arrive plus à retrouver mon chemin. Au départ, je cherchais la sortie qui mène à la Cité de la Forêt, mais après deux ou trois heures à errer sans fin, j'ai abandonné cette idée. Avant que Indel ne vienne prendre de mes nouvelles et qu'il découvre ma chambre vide, vaudrait mieux que je retrouve mon chemin.

Je ne croise personne, donc impossible de demander quelle direction prendre. Je ne peux franchir aucune porte, car elles ne s'ouvrent que sur un mot de passe elfique, exactement comme dans le livre Bilbo le Hobbit. Je dois me contenter de parcourir les salles ouvertes et les couloirs sans fin qui ondoient très loin sous terre.

Bientôt, je trouve une grande salle qui, habituellement, est scellée par deux portes de pierres immenses et très hautes. Mais en ce moment, elles sont toutes deux ouvertes. De maintes gravures elfiques décorent la surface et elles me font écho aux portes de Durin dans la Moria. Je ne devrais pas m'étonner de trouver un ouvrage semblable ici puisque, à la base, les Nains et les Elfes s'entendaient bien et ils avaient jadis travaillé ensemble. Normal que Thranduil se soit un peu inspiré du savoir-faire nain pour sculpter le roc de sa demeure souterraine. Pourtant, toutes les autres portes que j'ai croisées auparavant étaient faites en bois. Alors, ce qui se cache derrière celles-ci doit être vraiment précieux aux elfes si on a préféré la pierre pour en garder l'entrée.

Curieuse, j'ose pénétrer la salle pour voir ce qui s'y cache. J'y découvre alors des centaines, non, des milliers de livres, de grimoires poussiéreux, de parchemins jaunis par les dégâts du temps et de manuscrits aux pages à moitié désagrégées. Le tout est placé sur des étagères immenses. Les plafonds de cette salle sont incroyablement hauts. Tous les murs sont longés de tablettes de livres et au sol se trouvent des tables qu'on ne voit à peine tellement il y a d'ouvrages et de papiers divers qui les couvrent. Le peu d'espace de mur libre est occupé par d'immenses torches qui brûlent d'un feu pâle et éclairent tout l'emplacement.

Je suis dans une salle d'archives, ni plus ni moins.

Je crois n'avoir jamais vu autant de livres de toute ma vie. Le rat de bibliothèque en moi est au comble de l'extase. Je m'approche d'une des tables tout en levant les yeux sur les murs enlivrés jusqu'aux plafonds. D'une main fébrile qui s'en sent très peu digne, j'effleure un des parchemins. Je le déroule et une odeur de vieux papier centenaire s'en dégage. J'adore cette odeur. L'odeur du Savoir. Une fois déroulé, j'y trouve une écriture fine et allongée. L'encre est à peine visible, mais j'arrive tout de même à lire. Malheureusement pour moi, tout est écrit en elfique. J'explore quelques autres ouvrages et le peu que je trouve écrit en langue commune m'indiquent que je suis bel et bien dans une salle d'archives où tous les événements du passé y sont répertoriés. Je tenais à faire une maîtrise sur l'œuvre de Tolkien, mais ce que j'ai sous les yeux vaut mille fois plus que ses bouquins. Il y a là des informations et des récits de l'histoire de Arda extrêmement précis et détaillés. J'ai l'impression que tout le passé de la Terre du Milieu se tient entre ces murs. J'en aurais pour des semaines, même des années à parcourir tous ces livres et ces parchemins.

Sans trop réfléchir, je m'empare d'une plume et d'un encrier qui traîne sur la table. Je découvre un parchemin vierge et je prends des notes sur tout ce que je juge nécessaire et utile pour faire ma maîtrise. J'écris décidément très mal avec une plume ; je fais des taches d'encre grossières. Du moins, l'important c'est que je puisse me relire une fois de retour à la maison. J'ignore combien de temps s'écoule, mais je ne m'arrête qu'une fois mon parchemin bien rempli des deux côtés. Je ne trouve aucun autre papier vierge pour poursuivre mes notes. Tant pis. Ce que j'ai est déjà pas mal. Je plie donc mon parchemin et le fourre dans ma poche.

Il faudrait peut-être que je songe à partir avant qu'un elfe ne vienne. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai le droit d'entrer ici.

Comble de l'ironie, en me levant, je tombe sur quelqu'un ! Une femme-elfe tient un lourd grimoire dans ses bras et me regarde d'un air impénétrable. Impossible de savoir si elle est surprise, fâchée ou indifférente. Tellement inexpressif ces elfes !

Je m'empêtre alors dans un discours maladroit de grandes excuses.

« Vraiment navrée ! C'était ouvert ! Je suis entrée, j'étais curieuse, j'ai commencé à lire… Je vous jure que je n'ai rien abîmé ! Je… Je… Je me suis permise d'écrire quelques notes pour mon usage personnel, mais… Je…

-Tiens, une mortelle ? »

Elle semble se foutre complètement de mes excuses. Elle m'étudie de la tête aux pieds, comme pour se confirmer que je suis bien humaine. Je me rends compte que je viens de me mettre dans le pétrin. Si tout le monde pense comme Legolas ici, le simple fait que je sois humaine est peut-être déjà une grande offense pour elle et son peuple et j'ai pénétré une pièce sans-doute sacrée à leurs yeux ! Pourquoi j'ai laissé ma curiosité me guider jusqu'ici, à la fin ? Des plans pour m'attirer le courroux du Roi !

« Ah ! Vous êtes sans aucun doute Eledhrìl Hathelwen. » me déclare-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

La nouvelle de ma venue a rapidement fait le tour du palais, dis donc.

« Heu… Oui, c'est ça. »

Je m'attends à ce qu'elle me dévisage, comme tous les elfes sylvains l'ont fait jusqu'ici. Tous ont affiché une mine consternée en voyant que la fameuse Dame Hathelwen ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'auguste héroïne impétueuse qu'ils s'étaient imaginé. Toutefois, la femme elfe ne me réserve pas le même traitement. Elle s'incline plutôt devant moi avec un sourire.

« Quel grand honneur pour une humble archiviste. »

Ben ça !

« Heu… Ne vous inclinez pas ainsi. Ça me met mal à l'aise ! » dis-je, un peu perturbée.

Elle se relève et, d'un pas éthéré, va déposer son lourd grimoire sur la grande table à côté de moi. J'ai alors l'occasion de mieux la regarder. Elle porte une grande robe -plutôt sobre, mais si légère que le tissu ondule dans les airs- qui cachent ses jambes et ça donne l'impression qu'elle glisse sur le sol au lieu de marcher. Comme tous les elfes du coin, elle a une longue chevelure d'or et des yeux d'un bleu perçant.

« Vous avez accompli beaucoup par le passé. » poursuit-elle.

C'est peut-être qu'une simple archiviste, mais il se dégage d'elle une telle grâce intimidante que je recule d'un pas.

« Tout ce que j'ai pu faire d'élogieux n'est qu'un coup de chance, à mon avis. Le hasard a joué en ma faveur, c'est tout. »

Le bleu glacé de ses yeux pèse sur moi. Il se passe d'interminables secondes où elle me scrute. J'en ai des sueurs froides et, pour casser le silence tendu, je lui sors : « Je me suis perdue. La curiosité m'a poussé à explorer en profondeur le Palais et je suis arrivée jusqu'ici. C'est… C'est grandiose tout ce qu'il y a dans cette salle. M'en voulez pas d'être entrée… »

Elle quitte enfin mon regard pour contempler les murs enlivrés autour de nous.

« Je ne peux vous blâmer. Aucune âme avide de savoirs et de connaissances pourrait passer devant cette salle sans y être attirée. »

Elle observe amoureusement les étagères. C'est une archiviste qui adore son métier, il n'y a pas de doute.

« J'en déduis que vous êtes une mortelle désireuse d'éruditions.

-Absolument ! » dis-je en hochant vigoureusement la tête. « L'Histoire me passionne. Surtout la vôtre, en fait.

-Nous gardons entre ces murs les traces de notre histoire, mais il s'y trouve également beaucoup d'écrits sur tous les Peuples Libres du Milieu.

-C'est vrai ? Je ne pensais pas que toutes ces archives étaient rassemblées au même endroit.

-Puisqu'il est sous terre et préservé par d'anciens pouvoirs elfiques, le palais est sans conteste l'endroit le plus sûr du Milieu. Si l'Ennemi vient à envahir et détruire un peuple à la surface, il ne tombera cependant pas dans l'oubli. Ses mémoires, elles, resteront à tout jamais intactes ici. »

Quelle idée brillante. C'est vrai qu'en regardant ces murs de pierre on a l'impression que rien ne peut les faire tomber. C'est l'endroit rêvé pour mettre à l'abri des données importantes.

« C'est une mine d'or de connaissances ici.

-En effet, car il s'y trouve bien plus que les souvenirs du passé. Cette salle contient des renseignements sur les faiblesses de l'ennemi, rapportées par des survivants des grandes guerres. Elle recèle de vieux remèdes, d'anciennes incantations, des formules secrètes, des recueils de sciences oubliées, de spicilèges sur de vieilles disciplines de combat… »

Ouah.

Elle a vraiment de la chance de pouvoir parcourir à sa guise tous les trésors du passé de la Terre du Milieu. Veiller sur ce Savoir, l'entretenir, le préserver, c'est toute une responsabilité, mais aussi tout un honneur.

« Je trouve que vous exercez un métier génial.

-Il va sans dire que j'accorde énormément d'estime à mon travail. Beaucoup croient que c'est par les armes que l'on peut vaincre l'Ombre. Moi je crois que le Savoir est une arme beaucoup plus puissante… »

J'acquiesce. Énormément de sagesse dans ce qu'elle dit, cette dame.

«Oh, mais je me laisse trop emporter… » dit-elle, arrachant à contre cœur son regard aimant des grimoires. « Pardonnez-moi, dame Eledhrìl, mais il vaudrait mieux partir. J'ai laissé les portes ouvertes par mégarde. Le Roi me châtierait volontiers pour cette bévue.

-Je comprends tout à fait. Bon, je vais revenir sur mes pas et tenter de faire le chemin que j'ai parcouru en sens inverse. Navrée de vous avoir dérangé dans votre boulot. » dis-je en la saluant.

« Je puis vous mener aux appartements réservés pour les visiteurs. » me propose-t-elle.

« Vous feriez ça ?

-Bien entendu. »

Elle m'enjoint à la suivre. En sortant, elle murmure des paroles que je ne saisis pas, mais je me doute bien qu'il s'agit d'un mot de passe elfique, car les gigantesques portes de pierres se ferment aussitôt derrière nous dans un lourd grincement sonore.

Nous marchons maintenant dans les allées du Palais ; elle de son pas gracieux et moi de ma démarche rudimentaire du 21e siècle. Je me surprends à exprimer à voix haute mon émerveillement face à tout ce que nous croisons dans les couloirs lumineux. Mon guide est amusé par mon comportement.

« Je longe les murs de cette demeure depuis tellement de siècles que j'en oublie sa beauté, parfois. »

Avec un air de rêverie, je soupire en caressant une des lampes argentées du couloir. On dirait une étoile enfermée dans le cristal. On ne se brûle même pas en la touchant. On ne sent qu'une douce tiédeur.

« Je regrette de partir si tôt. J'aurais encore trop de choses à voir ici. Oh, mais ne croyez pas que je me plains de la décision de votre Roi hein! » que je m'empresse d'ajouter. « Au contraire, je crois qu'il a bien fait. À bien y réfléchir, vaut mieux que je parte d'ici très vite avant que je n'attire encore les serveurs de Sauron.

-Vous savez, la décision du Roi ne fait pas l'unanimité.

-C'est vrai ?

-Certains croient que nous vous devons beaucoup... Mais ne répétez à personne ce que je viens de vous dire. Si le Roi venait à apprendre qu'un de ses sujets ne respecte pas ses choix…

-Pas d'inquiétudes. Je ne dirai rien. » lui assuré-je alors que nous longeons maintenant un couloir qui m'est familier.

« Nous y sommes. » me déclare-t-elle une fois arrivées près de ma porte de chambre.

« Ah ! Merci énormément. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir croisée. Pour être honnête, vous êtes la première elfe à s'entretenir un peu avec moi. »

Je n'ose pas lui dire aussi qu'elle est la première à ne pas me regarder d'un air hautain, mais j'ai peur qu'elle le prenne pour une insulte envers sa race.

« Ce fut un plaisir, dame Hathelwen. » dit-elle en inclinant la tête avec élégance en signe de salut. Je lui rends la pareille, avec sans doute beaucoup moins de charme, mais c'est le geste en soi qui compte après tout.

« Je ne vous reverrai probablement plus jamais, alors adieu. » ajouté-je.

Elle se détourne de moi, le coin des lèvres incurvé en un rictus espiègle. Un sourire qui ne m'est pas étranger. On dirait celui de Legolas lors de ma rencontre avec le Roi…

« Nous verrons bien… »

Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle insinue. Je pose la main sur la poignée de porte pour entrer, mais je me retourne vivement, réalisant que je n'ai pas eu la politesse de lui demander son prénom.

« Au fait, comment vous vous app…. »

Je m'interromps, car elle n'est déjà plus dans les parages. Volatilisée.

Mystérieux ces elfes de la Forêt Noire.

* * *

Elle entre enfin. Je l'y attendais de pied ferme. 

Étonnée de tomber sur moi, elle sursaute et s'exclame : « Indel? Ton entretien avec Legolas est term...

-Où étais-tu passé ? » l'interrompe-je, lui tendant sous le nez le livre prophétique laissé négligemment dans cette chambre.

« Oh, oh... » fait-elle, telle une gamine surprise à faire une bêtise. « Je… Je suis allée faire un tour. » tente-t-elle d'expliquer avec un sourire nerveux.

Je lui remets le livre, contrarié.

« As-tu la mémoire si courte ? Ne te souviens-tu pas de ce que Aiwendil et moi t'avions conseillé? » poursuis-je d'un ton péremptoire.

« Si si. "Garde-le toujours avec toi." Je m'en souviens très bien. Je ne pensais pas que pour quelques heures…

-Quelques heures sont amplement suffisantes pour que n'importe qui tombe sur ce livre ! » rétorqué-je d'un fort aplomb.

« Du calme ! » réplique-t-elle sur le même ton que le mien. « On est dans un royaume allié, ici. Même si un elfe survolait un peu le bouquin…

-Personne ne doit savoir ce qu'il contient! » que je lui lance, en proie à la colère.

Les lèvres pincées et le regard étréci, elle me plaque le livre sur la poitrine.

« Si ça te met tellement sur les nerfs, tiens. Prends-le, bouffe-le, brûle-le, coupe-le en morceaux, ça m'est complètement égal. Il en existe des millions de copies là d'où je viens. »

Des millions ? Les Valar soient à louer que l'Ennemi ne puisse franchir Athrada Men !

Mais… Ne sait-elle pas qu'il est impossible de se débarrasser de ce livre ici?

« Je croyais que tu connaissais assez Arda pour savoir que Sauron est en mesure de retourner n'importe quel objet à son état premier. Je peux détruire ce livre, mais si l'Ennemi en apprenait l'existence, il pourrait très bien lui faire reprendre sa forme originelle, même s'il est réduit en cendres. »

Les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte, Eledhrìl se montre stupéfiée.

« Hein?! Ça je savais pas. Je l'ignorais complètement. »

Avec une certaine difficulté, je tente de lui expliquer les faits avec calme.

« Sauron était un Istari au départ. Ses dons surpassaient de loin tous ses confrères parce qu'il servait Morgoth en secret et il avait appris de lui des artifices de sorcellerie que personne, hormis Eru lui-même, ne pourrait reproduire aujourd'hui. Pourquoi crois-tu que l'Anneau Unique ne peut être détruit que dans le Mont du Destin ?

-Parce que c'est son lieu d'origine.

-Exact. Pour être certain que ton livre soit détruit pour de bon, il faudrait retrouver l'arbre avec lequel on a fabriqué les pages et le détruire aussi, jusqu'aux racines sous terre. »

Elle mesure mes paroles d'un air confus. Pour mieux comprendre, elle prend son gilet posé sur un banc et demande:

« Admettons que Sauron affectionne beaucoup ce vêtement et que je le brûle afin qu'il ne le trouve jamais. Pour le détruire de façon définitive, je devrais aussi chercher le mouton qui a fourni la laine et le tuer?

-Tout à fait. Si nous voulons être certains que Sauron ne tombe jamais sur l'Anneau ni sur quoi que ce soit qui pourrait lui être utile, il faut anéantir ces objets et tous les éléments qui furent nécessaire à leur confection. Est-ce que tu comprends, maintenant? »

Elle hoche la tête de dépit.

« N'importe qui peut rapporter l'existence de ce livre à Carn Dûm ou à Sauron. Un elfe ici peut le découvrir, en parler en toute innocence dans la Forêt à un confrère, puis être entendu par inadvertance. Sauron a de nombreux espions; du misérable ver jusqu'au loup sanguinaire. N'importe quelle créature peut se faufiler dans la Forêt Noire, tendre l'oreille et lui donner toute information qui pourrait lui servir. Et alors, s'il apprenait que ce livre existe, il ferait tout pour mettre la main dessus. Et que nous le réduisions en miettes serait bien le dernier de ses soucis. Le seul moyen, c'est de retourner ce livre là d'où tu viens. C'est le seul endroit que l'Ennemi ne peut atteindre. » dis-je en lui redonnant l'ouvrage, espérant cette fois l'avoir convaincue du danger qu'il représente.

« Navrée, Indel. » fait-elle, la mine basse. Elle dévisage ensuite le livre, perplexe.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » poursuis-je, prêts à faire fi de cette dernière sottise « j'étais venu te faire part d'un petit changement à notre horaire. Nous partirons bien avant que l'aube se lève.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que Thranduil ne s'attend pas à ce que son fils nous accompagne et il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne soit pas témoin de notre départ. Nous partirons donc cette nuit, discrètement. C'est pourquoi je te conseille de profiter des dernières heures qu'il te reste pour dormir, Eledhrìl. »

----ooo----

Tout est en place. Arlin a bien voulu accepter de faire à nouveau parti du voyage. Encore endormie et le regard amorphe, Eledhrìl va lui caresser l'encolure.

« Eh ben. Je ne croyais pas te revoir de sitôt, toi. » dit-elle en baillant à demi.

J'installe les vivres nécessaires sur sa selle, en attendant que les autres arrivent. Eledhrìl frissonne sous ma cape, prêtée avant de sortir du palais.

Istanel tombe alors d'une haute branche d'arbre, provoquant l'émoi de ma compagne. Il atterrit entre nous deux dans une habile pirouette. Je me doutais qu'il nous rejoindrait de la façon la plus théâtrale possible.

« Glorfindel, je vous salue. » dit-il avec une pointe de malignité, heureux d'avoir effrayé Eledhrìl.

Incorrigible.

« Tout est prêt? » m'enquis-je sans porter attention à son comportement.

« Absolument.

-Tu es conscient qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une petite expédition ordinaire et que... »

Irrité de se faire infantiliser devant Eledhrìl, il réplique: « Si une mortelle peut affronter le désert du Nord et en sortir indemne, je le ferai les yeux fermés. »

Eledhrìl secoue la tête, visiblement exaspérée. Puis, elle demande:

« Comment ça se fait qu'on soit seuls?

-Nous ne sommes pas seuls. » répliqué-je, sentant que plusieurs ombres se faufilent entre les arbres.

Bientôt, quelques lampes argentées s'illuminent, éclairant ça et là maintes silhouettes qui émergent de l'obscurité de la Forêt. Eledhrìl regarde dans tous les sens, surprise de voir autant de gens surgir de nulle part.

Une des silhouettes baignée d'un halo doré se détache des autres et je m'empresse de m'incliner profondément devant elle.

« Ma reine... »

Eledhrìl regarde successivement Rhìnlas, Legolas, puis moi. Elle observe à nouveau la reine, dévisage ses vêtements de chasseresse et reporte une attention particulière à son visage.

« Mais… Mais c'est l'archiviste !? »

Il semble qu'elles se soient déjà rencontrées. Rhìnlas s'est encore fait passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas.

Il se dessine sur les traits sans âges de Rhìnlas un imperceptible sourire. Ses yeux de sylvaine, malicieux et amusés, s'emparent de ma compagne et la sondent. Eledhrìl prend soudain conscience du statut de la personne qui se trouve en face d'elle et s'empresse de lui faire une révérence exagérée, totalement confuse et désemparée.

« Pardonnez-moi Eledhrìl. Je vous ai trompé. Je suis Rhìnlas et la terre que vous foulez est mon royaume. » lui révèle-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.

Eledhrìl, encore médusée d'avoir été victime d'un leurre, se redresse et contemple la reine avec un mélange d'admiration et de peur.

« Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas montrée si …

-Familière? C'est précisément pour cette raison que je tenais à vous rencontrer sans artifice, sans cérémonie. Je voulais vous voir telle que vous étiez réellement sans que vous usiez des habituelles bonnes manières qui, sans vouloir dénigrer le protocole monarchique, sont proprement hypocrites et dépourvues de toute franchise. Mon identité vous aurait intimidé. Je tenais à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune barrière entre nous. J'ai alors utilisé un petit subterfuge pour vous rencontrer sans que mon titre ne nous gêne. Je devais savoir qui se cachait derrière Eledhrìl Hathelwen. »

Elle la sonde une ultime fois, effleurant son esprit pour cueillir quelques dernières informations afin de conforter la décision qu'elle a prise et renforcer l'opinion qu'elle s'était déjà faite sur Eledhrìl.

« Vous êtes une mortelle curieuse, fascinée et intègre. J'ai senti cette force qui vous habite, un don qui vous a permis de tenir tête à notre ennemi. Je puis maintenant confirmer ce que Glorfindel maintient depuis de nombreuses années. À présent, je sais que vous méritez mon aide. »

Diverti par son émerveillement sans borne face à la reine, je regarde Eledhrìl s'ahurir de ses paroles.

« Cette nuit, vous partirez accompagnée de mes fidèles ici-présent. » dit-elle en jetant un bref regard circulaire aux guerriers qui nous entourent. « Mon fils sera à leur tête et il veillera à ce que vous puissiez retourner là d'où vous venez. »

Legolas fait un rapide signe de tête à ma compagne pour la saluer. Signe de tête qu'il ne se serait pas donner la peine de faire si sa mère n'était dans les parages pour surveiller ses manières.

« Mais… Et le Roi ? » s'étonne Eledhrìl, confuse.

« Mon époux n'a jamais su remercier convenablement ses alliés. Je me fais donc un devoir de le faire à sa place, à son insu.

-Je croyais que c'était de ma faute si Bois de Mirque était envahie.

-Elle l'était bien avant que vous provoquiez les Nazgûl. Thranduil aime son pays et sa situation précaire l'afflige beaucoup. Il avait besoin de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un et c'est sur vous deux que le courroux est tombé. Je vous demande en son nom de bien vouloir le pardonner. C'est un souverain soucieux et tourmenté. Il se montre alors prompt à l'aversion.

-Viendrez-vous avec nous ?

-Je me dois de rester ici pour réfréner la fureur du Roi lorsqu'il apprendra que son fils est parti sans son accord. »

Elle se tourne vers ses hommes et, d'une entente silencieuse, ceux-ci comprennent qu'il est temps de partir. Tous enfourchent leur monture, chacune harnachée de ce qui est nécessaire à un long périple.

« Maintenant, il faut faire vite. Il vaut mieux partir pendant que le manteau de la nuit vous cache encore des yeux hostiles. »

Rhìnlas s'approche de Istanel et la paume de sa main blanche vient épouser sa joue.

« Legolas, mon fils, puisses-tu me revenir sain et sauf. Guide tes hommes avec sagesse. »

Istanel lui serre la main avec chaleur: « N'ayez crainte, Naneth. » puis gagne son propre destrier.

Je m'incline une dernière fois devant Rhìnlas.

« Merci, ma reine, de nous accorder votre aide.

-Remerciez plutôt votre apprenti. Je n'ai fais que lui donner ma bénédiction. » S'approchant de mon oreille, elle me susurre: « Veillez sur lui, Glorfindel. »

Je lui assure qu'il n'y a rien à craindre à ce propos et je monte enfin Arlin tandis qu'elle adresse un dernier sourire à Eledhrìl.

« Namarië Eledhrìl Hathelwen. J'aurais aimé discuter davantage d'archives, de savoirs et de connaissances avec vous.

-Moi aussi, ma Dame. »

Je tends la main à ma compagne et l'aide à grimper derrière moi.

« Partez séant. Hâtez-vous ! » ordonne Rhìnlas. « Ma milice et moi veillerons à ce qu'aucun orque ne vous traque. Adieu ! »

La guerrière accomplie domine la mère inquiète. Aussi ne nous observe-t-elle pas partir avec appréhension. Elle saisit son arc et se volatilise dans les arbres, suivis de ses propres guerriers. Je sais alors que notre sortie du pays se fera sans embûches, car nul orque n'a jamais pu résister à l'arc de la reine.

Legolas donne le signal de départ et se met au galop. Arlin s'élance derrière lui et quarante autres montures nous suivent. Nous disparaissons dans les ombres de la Forêt.

----ooo----

« T'as vu cette aurore, Indel? T'as vu? C'est tellement magnifique! » s'exclame Eledhrìl dans mon dos.

Je ne la vois guère, mais je la sens presque émue et je devine qu'elle contemple le soleil auréoler de sa lumière la clairière que nous traversons.

« Je n'ai jamais assisté à un spectacle aussi ... » Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, comme s'il n'existait pas de mots pour décrire avec justesse le paysage. Je dois avouer qu'elle a raison. La Forêt semble faite d'or alors que les premiers rayons effleurent la cime des arbres. C'est un moment ou le jour et la nuit se rencontrent, se fondant l'un à l'autre, nuançant le ciel de pourpre doré et de bleu argenté. Il m'apparaît que toutes les créatures de la Forêt ont fait silence, comme si tous s'étaient arrêtés de façon subite pour admirer la scène. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois une aube pareille et pourtant, ce matin, j'y accorde un tout autre regard. Un regard contemplatif, communiqué par l'exaltation de Eledhrìl. Dommage que notre route nous mène bientôt hors de la Forêt. Dans peu de temps, tout ce qui nous entourera ne sera que rocailles et terre desséchée.

Tiens, comme c'est étrange.

Je m'étonne de mes propres pensées. Je regrette vraiment de quitter la Forêt Noire? Moi qui suis las de ce pays. Moi qui n'y vois que l'Ombre s'y étendre toujours plus… Considérerais-je ce territoire avec un peu moins de mépris?

J'ai l'impression que l'opinion de Eledhrìl sur la Forêt Noire m'a, en quelque sorte, influencé.

« Je ne peux concevoir que vous vous laissiez tutoyer par une mortelle. » débite Istanel dans un reniflement d'indignation alors qu'il trotte près de nous.

Je perçois le soupir d'agacement de Eledhrìl.

Il fut un temps où je trouvais aussi cette familiarité plutôt hâtive, mais plus maintenant. « Je n'en suis absolument pas offensé, Istanel. Au contraire. Il m'apparaît tout naturel que les propriétaires des Dagues-Sœurs se tutoient. »

Et ma compagne d'ajouter : « Altesse, en tant que chef, ne devriez-vous pas mener la marche? » Derrière son ton innocent et désintéressé, je perçois une hostilité bien palpable.

Istanel refuse de reconnaître qu'il devrait, effectivement, se trouver à la tête du groupe plutôt que de nous suivre et saisir la moindre occasion de faire une remarque désobligeante. Il talonne toutefois son cheval et prend les devants sans rien dire.

« Et vlan, dans les dents. » murmure Eledhrìl.

J'esquisse un sourire amusé qu'elle ne peut heureusement pas voir.

« Attention, Eledhrìl. Ne te moque pas du Prince ouvertement. Quarante de ses fidèles t'entourent alors ne leur donne pas une raison de rebrousser chemin. Ce serait bien mal les remercier de ridiculiser leur chef.

-Pff. À notre arrivée dans la Forêt Noire, tu ne t'es pas gêné pour humilier Legolas devant ses hommes toi.

-Je te rappelle que je suis son instructeur et que j'exerce sur lui une certaine forme d'autorité. Autorité, d'ailleurs, que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à acquérir et à faire accepter. D'autre part, je ne l'ai pas humilié ; je n'ai fait que le ramener à l'ordre.

-Donc, s'il se paie ma tête, j'ai pas le droit de répliquer. Génial.

-Nous avons un mois devant nous. Au terme de notre voyage, peut-être Istanel aura-t-il eu l'opportunité de changer d'avis sur toi. »

Deux semaines pénibles s'écoulent. Les Montagnes Grises se montrent aussi peu accueillantes qu'à mon premier périple. Voyager seul avec Eledhrìl nous permettait de passer plus facilement inaperçus, ce qui n'est plus le cas avec quarante cavaliers de plus. Bien qu'aucune autre race ne soit plus discrète que la nôtre, nous devons redoubler de vigilance. Rhìnlas n'a sûrement réussi qu'à abattre les orques éclaireurs qui avaient osé pénétré le Rhovanion. D'autres rôdent dans les parages, j'en suis certain. Et ils préviendront leurs supérieurs de notre départ du royaume bien gardé de Bois de Mirque. Carn Dûm ne laissera pas passer sa chance de supprimer les deux êtres qui ont tenu tête à l'Archer Nazgûl. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que l'on se lance à notre poursuite.

Entre ses tirades vipérines à l'égard de ma compagne, Istanel exerce très bien son rôle de meneur. Je le sens toutefois fébrile, voire même nerveux. Je sais que ma présence en est la cause. Il se doute que je l'observe, que j'analyse ses méthodes et ses décisions. Je ferais un piètre mentor si je n'accordais qu'une faible attention à ses agissements. Cette expédition est un véritable test. Ces cinq cents ans passés à le former ont toutefois porté leurs fruits, car je n'ai absolument rien à critiquer sur sa façon de diriger ses hommes. Il agit avec toute la rigueur et la détermination que requiert un bon chef. Il est toujours aussi déplaisant et désagréable à l'endroit d'Eledhrìl, ce qui ne lui empêche pas pour autant de lui tendre la main quand il y a une côte trop abrupte à escalader ou d'ordonner une halte dès qu'elle se montre fatiguée.

« N'eut été de ses trop fréquentes obligations de se reposer, nous aurions atteint le désert depuis trois jours. » dit-il un soir avec morosité alors que Eledhrìl dort sous ma cape.

Je lui offre un sourire en coin.

«Ce que tu appelles "fréquentes obligations de se reposer" porte un nom, Istanel, et c'est "sommeil". Il s'agit d'un besoin nécessaire à tout humain et il survient en moyenne une fois par nuit à raison de quelques heures.

-Je sais très bien ce qu'est le sommeil, Glorfindel. » me fait-il à demi insulté.

Un des elfes qui montent la garde vient soudain nous rejoindre, haletant.

« Nous devons lever le camp ! Nous sommes suivis ! »

Istanel est déjà debout et rassemble sa troupe.

« Hein…Quessquia… » émet Eledhrìl alors que je la tire brutalement de son sommeil.

« Hâte-toi ! Il nous faut quitter les lieux ! » lui lancé-je.

Effrayée, elle regarde la confusion du groupe qui se dépêche de rassembler les armes et de préparer les chevaux. Je la fais grimper Arlin et je saute derrière elle.

« À couvert ! Dans les ravines ! » ordonne Legolas.

Il lève son arc en signe de ralliement et nous le suivons tous dans les larges crevasses de la montagne.

Je sens à mon tour une présence hostile qui nous traque. Ils sont plusieurs. Plus nombreux que nous même. Istanel l'a senti aussi.

«Qui nous suit ? » demande-t-il en cours de route à son subalterne. « Des Nazgûl ? Des orques ?»

« Non. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Ils sont plus grands que des orques, mais parlent pourtant leur langage. Ils ont un visage immonde.

-Des hommes de Dun ?

-Ils n'ont rien d'humain, croyez-moi.

-Des espions de Carn Dûm, sans-doute. » je suppose.

Soudain, Legolas nous fait arrêter. Son regard s'élève sur une corniche au-dessus de nos têtes.

« Là-haut ! »

Des ombres furtives longent le sommet des combes. Elles se déplacent tels des fauves.

« Archers ! » crie Istanel.

Tous les archers y compris Istanel attrapent leurs arcs et tirent une volée. Certains missiles atteignent leurs cibles, car nous entendons de lourdes plaintes dans la nuit qui se percutent en écho dans les rochers au-dessus de nos têtes. Une des créatures s'effondre à nos pieds. Je descends à terre et retourne le corps pour voir qui sont réellement nos traqueurs.

Je ne peux dire à quelle race appartient cette chose. Elle est aussi grande qu'un homme, mais a la peau grise et hirsute d'un troll. À sa hanche, elle porte une vulgaire lame émoussée et rouillée. De grands yeux globuleux sont tournés vers le vide et il n'y a que deux fentes verticales en guise de narines sur son visage. La gueule de la créature ressemble à celle d'un orque avec cependant une dentition de loup.

« Dégoûtant ! » fait Eledhrìl, la main sur la bouche.

Istanel se doute qu'une volée de flèches ne suffira pas à éloigner ces monstres.

« Eledhrìl, dans les rochers ! » ordonne-t-il.

« Hein ?

-Allez vous cacher dans les rochers !

-Mais…

-Obéis ! » renchéris-je en tirant mon épée de son fourreau.

Arlin a compris le message et la mène derrière un amoncellement de rocs.

À cet instant, d'autres silhouettes se faufilent au-dessus de nous et se lancent bientôt des corniches pour se jeter sur le groupe. Certains elfes tombent de leurs chevaux dans la cohue, mais tous tiennent tête à l'ennemi. Trop facilement même. Ces bêtes ne semblent pas s'intéresser à nous. Nous sommes seulement dans leur chemin. Elles ont un but à atteindre.

Je tranche la gorge d'une des créatures et, dans un ultime râlement guttural, elle dit:

« Tek...Rah. »

Je reconnais le langage des orques. Je saisis toute l'horreur que signifient ces mots et je prends conscience que les bêtes essaient d'atteindre les rochers où se trouve Eledhrìl.

« Tek'rah ! Tek' rah ! » hurlent-elles entre deux grognements insipides.

Legolas les a entendus, à mon grand dam.

« "Livre"? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? Pourquoi ne cessent-ils de crier ce mot? » se demande-t-il entre deux coups d'épées.

Je ne m'occupe pas de la question et me rue plutôt vers les rochers. Je massacre autant de monstres qu'il m'est possible d'atteindre et devance ceux qui ne sont pas à ma portée.

Je retrouve Arlin. Eledhrìl est cachée derrière lui, accroupie au pied d'un rocher, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains sur les oreilles. De toute évidence, elle est horrifiée d'entendre les coups d'épées qui tranchent la chair et les hurlements lugubres de l'ennemi.

« Eledhrìl! »

Je l'attrape par les épaules.

« Ils veulent le livre! » lui annoncé-je, m'assurant que personne ne nous entend.

Les yeux ronds de peur, elle bredouille:

« Ttt... T'en es sûr?

-Ils sont ici pour s'en emparer!

-Co...Comment ont-ils su? Personne n'est au courant. Il ... Il n'y a que Radagast...

-Je refuse de croire que Aiwendil ait pu livrer l'existence du livre à l'enn... »

Me voilà interrompu par un des monstres. Il a découvert notre cachette et saute sur nous. Projeté contre les parois de la montagne, j'en échappe mon épée. Arlin s'emballe et son hennissement met en alerte la troupe de Legolas déjà occupée à repousser d'autres créatures.

« Ils ont atteint les rochers! » crie-t-il à ses hommes.

Eledhrìl, paralysée de terreur, ne bouge pas d'un pouce alors que le monstre la saisit par le cou. Elle resserre toutefois ses bras autour de son sac, là où se trouve son bouquin.

« Tek' rah! » déglutit la bête, salivant de victoire.

Je tente de récupérer mon arme, mais un autre des monstres surgit devant moi et se l'approprie tandis que ma compagne devient blanche par manque d'air.

« Tek'rah! » hurle son agresseur tout en serrant sa poigne plus fermement.

À bout de forces, Eledhrìl laisse tomber son sac et ses yeux tournent dans leurs orbites.

« Eledhrìl! »

À ce moment, je me souviens que j'ai une autre arme sur moi.

La dague.

Je m'en empare et l'entrechoque contre ma propre épée, tenue par mon assaillant. Un geste plus rapide que le sien le désarme et je lui tranche une veine du coup. Je récupère mon arme et reporte attention à ma compagne, relâchée par son agresseur. Ce dernier se penche pour ramasser le sac.

Je m'élance vers lui, mais d'autres de ses confrères apparaissent et m'obstruent la voie. Je suis bientôt entouré de toute part et je ne puis qu'entrevoir Eledhrìl étendue au sol. Je n'ai pas le loisir de savoir si elle est consciente ou non, car on m'encercle et m'attaque sans relâche.

Je redouble d'ardeur et je ne me rends pas compte que d'autres elfes arrivent à notre rescousse. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est d'atteindre le monstre qui tient entre ses griffes le sac. Plusieurs assaillants tombent sous mes coups, mais il se font si nombreux que je doute en venir à bout.

Au moment où je commence à perdre espoir, je sens soudain ma dague vibrer dans ma main. Une chaleur s'en dégage et la lame s'illumine d'un éclat si aveuglant qu'elle irrite les monstres autour de moi. Elle aveugle tout le monde, même les miens. Il n'y a que moi qui ne s'en sens pas agressé. Je profite de ce moment d'inattention pour l'enfoncer dans le thorax de celui qui tient le sac. Surpris, il le laisse tomber et cherche à repousser ma main qui maintient la dague dans sa chair. Il lâche un cri de douleur et se crispe sur lui-même. Son hurlement s'intensifie et je réalise qu'une autre lame l'a atteint. Une lame tout aussi lumineuse que la mienne.

La deuxième dague.

Eledhrìl a recouvert ses esprits puis, dans un élan de force inespérée, s'est emparée de son arme et m'a imité.

Un spectacle qui ne nous est pas étranger se produit; le monstre part en fumée. Il éclate littéralement en poussière et, de ce fait, crée une onde de choc violente qui se répercute sur tous les gens qui nous entourent. Elfes et créatures sont projetés à terre.

Lorsque la poussière retombe, les créatures constatent toute l'ampleur de la puissance des armes que nous tenons, ma compagne et moi. Certains s'enfuient à travers des couinements de loups craintifs. D'autres, encore trop surpris par ce qui s'est passé, se font massacrer par les nôtres qui tirent cette distraction à leur avantage. Les plus téméraires des créatures se font moindre en nombre et finissent tous par être supprimés.

À l'instar de notre combat contre l'Archer Nazgûl, Eledhrìl a usé d'une trop grande force pour sa condition de mortelle et s'effondre, totalement épuisée. Sa dague a consumé en elle une quantité phénoménale d'énergie, tout comme la mienne l'a fait avec moi, car je me sens légèrement étourdi.

Mes genoux fléchissent malgré moi. Ma main trop tremblante finit par échapper ma dague et tombe aux côtés de celle de Eledhrìl. Les autres elfes nous entourent, tout aussi consternés par ce qui vient de se produire.

----ooo----

Elle dévisage encore son arme alors que nous marchons au beau milieu du désert en pleine nuit. Le fait qu'on ait tenté de l'assassiner ne paraît pas du tout l'avoir ébranlé. C'est plutôt ce qui s'est passé avec nos dagues qui la hante depuis la dernière attaque.

« Eledhrìl, il faudra bien te remettre un jour.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait fait ça. Comment on a réussi à faire ça?

-À quoi fais-tu allusion exactement? Gagner l'estime de Istanel ou réduire en poussière une bête sanguinaire?

-Qu'est-ce que Istanel vient faire là-dedans?

-N'as tu rien remarqué depuis une semaine? Plus de remarques désobligeantes, plus de sarcasmes, plus de regards hautains... Je crois que ton exploit lui a fait réaliser que les mortels peuvent faire preuve d'une grande puissance et qu'ils méritent l'estime des elfes.

-Tiens, j'avais même pas réalisé.

-Rien d'étonnant. Tu passes la moitié de ton temps à dévisager cette dague et l'autre moitié à t'émerveiller du moindre caillou dans ce désert.

-Hé, te moque pas. J'essaie d'imprégner dans ma mémoire le plus de souvenirs possibles avant de quitter ce monde.

-Des cailloux, il y en a aussi là d'où tu viens, j'en suis certain.

-C'est vrai, mais il me manquera quand-même ce désert.

-Comment ce paysage peut-il te séduire?

-Oh, c'est pas le désert en soi qui me séduit, mais aucun autre territoire plat n'offre une vue aussi immense du ciel. »

Elle élève son regard vers la voûte céleste et la lumière des joyaux de Varda se reflète dans ses verres qu'elle porte sur le nez.

« Vos étoiles ne sont vraiment pas comme les nôtres. Ici, elles sont plus grosses, plus brillantes et plus nombreuses. Je comprends pourquoi vous autres elfes vouez un culte à Elbereth. »

Il n'y a qu'Eledhrìl pour trouver un aspect positif à ce désert. Tout comme elle, je lève les yeux vers le firmament et je suis bien contraint d'avouer qu'il n'y a pas d'autre région où le ciel nous paraît aussi clairement. La nuit se présente comme une mer noire emplie de diamants. Immense et infinie.

Je parviens à sourire à ce paysage qui, entre d'autre temps, me serait apparu terne, stérile et morne.

« Au fait » me chuchote-t-elle « personne n'a plus posé de question sur... sur ce que contient mon sac? »

Je lui fais non de la tête et l'enjoins à ne rien ajouter d'autre à ce propos. Chuchoter n'empêcherait certainement pas les guerriers tout autour de nous de nous entendre.

Quant au fait que ces créatures semblaient n'avoir qu'Eledhrìl pour cible, Legolas et ses hommes en ont conclu que sa venue en Terre du Milieu avait été communiquée par les éclaireurs des orques, que son exploit contre l'Archer Nazgûl avait attisé la haine de tout serveur de l'Ombre et, par conséquent, il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'on s'en soit pris à elle, ce qui est tout à fait plausible. Toutefois, pour le reste, nous n'avons eu d'autre choix que de jouer la comédie. Pour les protéger et les préserver de la tentation, nous nous sommes tous deux montrés aussi intrigués et questionneurs lorsque nos alliés se sont demandés pourquoi nos ennemis n'avaient que le mot "livre" à la bouche. Nous aurions mis leur vie plus en danger qu'elle ne l'est déjà si nous leur avions révélé la vérité. Trop d'événements néfastes pourraient survenir par la suite. Certains exigeraient d'obtenir les informations que ce livre renferme, même si c'est pour contrecarrer les plans de l'Ennemi. Une grande confusion naîtrait au sein du groupe. Chacun finirait par être séduit à l'idée de connaître l'avenir. D'autres pourraient même renoncer à escorter Eledhrìl et ce qu'elle a en sa possession pour éviter de perdre l'opportunité d'utiliser ses connaissances. Les plus avides se retourneraient contre les plus sages et Eru seul sait comment les choses se termineraient. Tout cela, Eledhrìl semble enfin l'avoir compris, car elle se fait plus prudente que jamais. Son sac ne la quitte plus et elle dort en le serrant même dans ses bras.

J'ignore toujours comment, mais le camp adverse sait ce que contient ce sac. Par qui ou par quoi l'Ennemi est au courant, cela je l'ignore. Si nous réussissons néanmoins à retourner Eledhrìl chez elle, je n'aurai plus à me soucier des dangers que peut engendrer cet ouvrage. Par contre, je paierai cher le prix de cette assurance; je perdrai non seulement une bonne alliée, mais aussi une…amie ? Mmh. Oui, je crois que le terme est tout à fait approprié. Il faut croire que deux mois en sa compagnie ont suffi à créer un lien qui n'aurait meilleure définition que le mot amitié.

La voix de Legolas se fait alors entendre depuis la tête du groupe.

« Halte! Nous arrêterons ici pour le reste de la nuit. »

Une fois installés, je rejoins Eledhrìl, couchée sur le dos, les mains derrière la nuque. Elle regarde encore le ciel. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je m'étends de la même manière qu'elle et une drôle de question me vient à l'esprit tandis que nous observons tous deux la nuit étoilée.

« Eledhrìl…

-Mmh ?

-Lorsque tu as quitté ton monde et que tu m'as poursuivis dans ce désert, tu m'as alors révélé avoir trouver ici ce que tu cherchais depuis toujours et, en dépit des dangers qui te guettent, tu n'y renoncerais jamais. À quoi faisais-tu allusion exactement ?

-Tu serais flatté que je dise qu'il s'agissait de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne fais qu'ébaucher un rictus embarrassé. Je ne nie rien et elle s'en amuse. Elle lâche un petit rire sournois.

« Désolée de te décevoir, Indel, mais je faisais plutôt allusion à ce que tu symbolises ; le rêve, l'utopie, l'illusion. Arda et toi, vous êtes théoriquement des chimères pour les gens de ma réalité. Je vous ai connu grâce à… » ses yeux se tournent vers la troupe au loin pour s'assurer que personne ne fait attention à nous et elle lève la tête un moment pour me montrer que son sac lui sert d'oreiller « grâce à ce qui se trouve là-dedans et, dès lors, je me suis attachée à votre univers et j'aspirais à vous trouver, secrètement.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous chimériques ? » poursuis-je en murmurant. « Si notre histoire est relatée dans ce livre par un auteur de ta réalité, pourquoi la renie-t-on ? Pourquoi la plupart des tiens n'y croient pas ?

-Pour eux, vous n'existez que dans l'imagination de l'auteur qui a écrit ce bouquin. Comment se fait-il que son monde littéraire soit bien tangible et réel ? Ça je l'ignore. Mais ça m'est égal de ne pas comprendre. Je vous ai trouvé, c'est tout ce qui compte. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu jouir un tant soit peu de cette illusion. Le rêve va bientôt se terminer, mais je remercie le destin de m'avoir accordée cette chance inouïe.

-Après tout ce temps parmi nous, tu es toujours persuadée de rêver ?

-J'en sais rien, à vrai dire. Si c'est le cas, eh bien, c'est le plus beau rêve que j'ai fait de toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller, mais… Ma place est chez moi, je suppose. »

* * *

Aucun autre obstacle ne s'est mis en travers de notre route depuis l'attaque des créatures. On leur a fichu une sacrée trouille. Je ne peux dire mon hypothèse à Glorfindel, mais je suis à peu près sûre que ce qui nous a attaqué est une forme d'Uruk Hai. Techniquement, d'après le bouquin, Saroumane n'a pas commencé ses hideux croisements aussi tôt dans le Troisième Âge et pourtant, je ne vois pas ce que ces choses pouvaient être d'autre. Saroumane n'est peut-être pas encore un traître à cette époque, mais qui peut vraiment savoir ? Certains détails de mon bouquin diffèrent tellement de la réalité ici (dix Nazgûl, Rhìnlas, son fils vantard…) que Saroumane pourrait très bien s'être déjà rangé dans le camp ennemi. Après tout, Radagast avait dit qu'il parlerait du bouquin à ses confrères. Peut-être que Saroumane joue les bons et sages Istari dont l'avis et le jugement sont encore très importants aux yeux des Peuples Libres, ce qui ne lui empêcherait pas pour autant d'agir en secret pour le compte de Sauron. Un genre d'agent double. Et il aurait envoyé ses premiers résultats de croisement à nos trousses pour ramener le livre. C'est une supposition grave, mais logique. 

De toute façon, je n'aurai pas l'occasion de vérifier mon hypothèse. Dans peu de temps, je serai loin de tout ça. On est enfin de retour au point de départ. Nous avons trouvé le chemin de rocaille qui nous mènera bientôt à la rue de la Croisée. Je ne vois pas encore les orques, mais Indel et les siens, eux, les ont déjà aperçus.

« C'est bien ce que je croyais ; la majorité des orques de Carn Dûm est restée ici pour éviter que tu retournes chez toi. »

J'aimerais lui dire que je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je voudrais rester ici à jamais. Ces guerriers sont là pour m'aider à retourner vers une réalité que je ne veux même pas revoir. Ils vont risquer leur vie pour me renvoyer chez moi alors que je n'en ai pas du tout envie. Après tout ce temps de voyage, je me vois mal leur annoncer que je refuse de retourner là-bas. Alors, je me tais. Tout compte fait, peut-être qu'il vaut mieux pour moi de rentrer à la maison. Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde. Je n'y ai pas ma place. Et je suis responsable de ce bouquin maudit ; il faut que je l'emmène loin d'ici.

C'est dommage. Je me plaisais bien à me faire appeler "Eledhrìl".

« Nous y sommes. » déclare Indel.

Je constate en effet que, droit devant nous, se trouve un camp de fortune érigé par les orques. Quelque part derrière se trouve la rue de la Croisée. Apparemment, ils commençaient à manquer de provisions parce qu'il y a des traces de sang noir séchés partout. Les wargs et les orques se sont peut-être battus contre eux-mêmes pour obtenir les dernières rations. Ou pire encore ; ils se sont peut-être livrés à des séances de cannibalisme.

Erk.

« Ils ne nous ont pas encore vus. » dit Legolas.

Vive les capes elfiques qui nous rendent invisibles.

Legolas fait disposer la troupe en un seul rang horizontal.

« Le plan est simple. Nous les occupons tandis que vous l'amènerez en douce vers la route. »

Sans plus attendre, il s'élance au galop à la tête de ses hommes. Il m'agace ce Prince, mais j'aurais voulu quand-même avoir le temps de le remercier des risques qu'il prend pour moi. Il est parti comme une flèche. Glorfindel et moi restons sur Arlin, assez loin du camp, et nous attendons le bon moment pour tenter notre chance d'atteindre ma réalité.

Arc bandé, Legolas abat une bonne dizaine d'orques alors que son groupe ne s'est même pas encore fondu à l'ennemi. Je reconnais bien la technique de combat typique de la famille de Legolas. Je me souviens avoir lu qu'Oropher avait foncé tête première sur les troupes de Sauron à la Dernière Alliance. Son hardiesse lui avait d'ailleurs coûté la vie. J'espère qu'il n'en sera pas de même pour son petit-fils aujourd'hui.

Alertés, les orques se mettent en selle. Ils campaient là depuis deux mois et ils ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à avoir de la visite après tout ce temps. On a réussi à créer un effet de surprise. Mais il ne leur faut pas beaucoup de temps pour riposter. Ils accueillent les elfes de leurs cimeterres. Une bataille acharnée débute alors dans le désert. Quarante contre deux cents, j'aurais cru que les elfes mordraient la poussière, mais c'est plutôt le contraire qui se produit. Il n'y a pas à dire, les elfes de la Forêt Noire sont redoutables.

Legolas est méthodique; il fait repousser l'ennemi sur deux rangs parallèles. Une allée vide se forme devant nous. Le chemin sera bientôt libre d'ennemis.

« Tiens-toi prête Eledhrìl. »

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

« D'accord » dis-je avec toute l'assurance dont je peux faire preuve.

Je fais mine de sortir ma dague, mais Indel arrête aussitôt mon geste.

« Non. Nous ne nous battrons pas Eledhrìl. Tu sais tout comme moi ce qui se produit lorsque nous utilisons les dagues.

-On fait éclater l'ennemi en poussière. C'est un sacré bon atout ça.

-Et tu perds connaissance aussitôt. Nous devons tous les deux être en parfait contrôle de nos moyens. Le but à atteindre, c'est Athrada Men. Les autres se chargent du reste. »

L'allée vide que Legolas met tant de mal à créer se fait alors assez stable et sécuritaire.

« C'est le moment ! » dit Glorfindel en élançant sa monture au galop. « Accroche-toi ! »

Il se fraie un chemin tandis que la troupe elfe veille à protéger nos arrières. À plusieurs reprises, les orques cherchent à nous barrer la route, mais un elfe surgit toujours au bon moment et le repousse. Glorfindel a pleinement confiance en son Istanel ; il galope sans se préoccuper de nos assaillants. Il ne dégaine même pas son épée. Il ne doit pas tenir compte du combat. Il ne se concentre que sur le but à atteindre ; Athrada Men.

Nous arrivons sur la route et nous dépassons, à mon grand soulagement, le panneau de bois écrit en Valarin. Le désert se fait bientôt remplacer par des édifices délabrés et le chemin de rocaille devient un pavé noir.

Nous sommes de retour dans la rue de la Croisée, telle que je l'ai laissée ce jour où j'ai raté le bus pour aller à la fac.

« On a réussi ! » je m'exclame.

Bénis soit Legolas et les guerriers de la Forêt Noire.

Indel me dépose à terre et descend ensuite à son tour. Il m'observe un long moment. Il oublie ce qui se déroule tout près. Je sais ce qu'il est sur le point de me dire, mais il a du mal. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais je le devance tout de même.

« Je sais. Il vaut mieux que chaque chose reste à sa place, dans le monde auquel il appartient. Et c'est valable pour moi aussi. Je ne tenterai pas de revenir sur la route de la Croisée. Toi non plus, je présume. Tu as ta vie là-bas et j'ai la mienne ici. »

J'ai peine à croire que je dis ça alors que je me plaisais à penser que j'avais réellement un rôle à jouer en Terre du Milieu, comme Radagast l'avait supposé.

Indel reste silencieux et immobile et je jurerais que derrière son visage impassible se cache un certain sentiment de tristesse. J'ose espérer alors, en dépit de toute la pertinence qu'il accorde à mes paroles, que Indel regrette qu'il ne puisse y avoir d'autre alternative que la séparation.

« C'est l'heure des adieux, je crois. Remercie tous les autres de ma part. Et surtout, merci à toi pour… pour tout. Au revoir, Indel. »

Il finit par afficher l'ombre d'un sourire.

« Au revoir, Eledhrìl Regard de Verre.

-Regard de Verre ? »

Et son sourire s'élargit.

« Il est temps de lever le mystère sur le prénom que je t'ai donné.

-Eledhrìl signifie regard de verre, alors ? C'est une allusion à mes lunettes? »

Il acquiesce.

« Et plus anciennement dans le corpus sindarin, cela signifie regard limpide ou regard clair, car à travers tes yeux, Eledhrìl, on y voit les choses à leur état pur, on les voit sous leur meilleur jour. Grâce à toi, jamais plus je ne verrai le Désert du Nord et la Forêt Noire d'un œil méprisant. »

Il pose une main sur son cœur et s'incline devant moi avec gravité.

« Namarië Eledhrìl Hathelwen. »

Émue et touchée, je lui rends la pareille à la manière bien typique de mon monde; je lui donne une franche accolade. Il se montre un peu perplexe, mais ne semble pas offensé.

Un sifflement sec se fait alors entendre en écho dans la ruelle. Une flèche noire ricoche sur le pavé, tout près de nous. Certains orques ont échappé à la vigilance des elfes et sont parvenus à traverser Athrada Men.

D'autres missiles sont décochés dans notre direction. Arlin se cabre de peur et Glorfindel me prend par les épaules et me plaque contre un mur de brique pour m'éviter la trajectoire des flèches. Un archer plus adroit rafle cependant l'épaule de mon compagnon.

« Indel ! » émets-je, horrifiée. Il grince des dents, mais ne bronche pas. De son bras valide, il me pousse vers l'avant.

« Cours ! » me crie-t-il.

Je n'ai pas envie de courir alors qu'il est blessé !

« Mais…

-Va ! » m'ordonne-t-il. « Et ne te retourne pas ! »

À contre cœur, je détale comme un lapin, terrifiée et angoissée. J'entends d'autres flèches siffler dans ma direction, mais je ne cesse de courir. Cette rue est si étroite. Ils ne pourront pas rater leur cible ! Je prie que mes jambes me mènent sur la Main avant que l'on m'atteigne. J'ai l'impression que cette route n'en finit plus. Les sifflements se rapprochent de moi. Ça y est, ils vont me toucher ! M'abattre comme du gibier !

Au moment où je traverse le panneau de la rue de la Croisée, les sifflements s'évanouissent. J'en déduis que les flèches se sont désintégrées aussitôt arrivées dans ma ville, soumises à la malédiction. J'arrive sur la rue principale, à bout de souffle et en état de choc. Je rase le mur de l'édifice qui fait face à la Main, de peur que les orques surgissent de la Croisée pour m'attraper. Quoique, ce serait stupide de leur part, car ils s'effaceraient aussitôt. Je n'entends aucun écho de combat, par contre. Est-ce que Indel leur a échappé ? Tout ce que j'entends c'est mon cœur qui bat la chamade. Au bout de nombreuses secondes d'appréhension, je me décide à jeter un coup d'œil. J'approche le poteau qui soutient le nom de la rue et ma main se crispe autour tandis que je regarde ce qui se passe au fond de la Croisée. Elle est complètement désertique. Pas la moindre trace de combat, pas le moindre indice de la présence des orques… encore moins celle de Glorfindel. Le silence et le vide total.

Je m'avance d'un pas incertain dans la rue et je ne vois plus de chemin de rocaille au loin ni l'autre panneau écrit en Valarin. Il n'y a que des poubelles nauséabondes, des murs de briques et, tout au bout, la pancarte où il est écrit « cul de sac ». Derrière se trouve la falaise surplombant le fleuve de la ville.

Les cheveux malmenés par le vent qui souffle de façon sinistre, je m'approche du précipice et dévisage le paysage urbain sur le rivage opposé.

« Indel… » murmuré-je bêtement, comme s'il allait répondre à mon appel.

Ça y est. Le rêve est terminé. Et le réveil est affreusement brutal.

_Fin_

* * *

Mouahahaha. Je vous ai eu. 

_À suivre..._

* * *

Réponse à celles que je ne peux écrire en utilisant la fonction « reply ». 

**Moimême **: (J'adore ce pseudo, huhu.) Eh bé ! Je dois t'avouer que c'est en recevant ta review que j'ai trouvé toute la motivation nécessaire pour écrire ce chapitre. Tout un boost d'énergie ! Grand merci ! Je vois que nous avons les mêmes opinions quant aux histoires d'amour versus histoires d'amitié. Ravie que mon Legolas te plaise. Il s'assagit un peu dans ce chapitre, mais il aura l'occasion de montrer à nouveau son côté suffisant arrogant. Encore merci pour le soutien !

**Citron-elle** : (J'adore aussi ce pseudo, rehuhu) Merci du commentaire. Bref, mais apprécié. Je pense, en effet, que cette histoire se distingue des autres du même genre (parce que, bon, hein, on s'entend que c'est pas la première fic où une fille de la réalité débarque en Terre du Milieu) par le fait qu'on ne connaît pas le prénom de la protagoniste.

**Norma :** Je t'ai déjà envoyé un e-mail, mais je tiens à te remercier ici aussi. Oui, la réalité est morne et terne quand on la compare à Arda. Au moins, il existe quelques personnes dans ce monde qui vénèrent le même univers fantastique que nous. Comme ça, on se sent moins seuls. Merci pour le soutien.


	8. Descente aux enfers

_Chapitre plutôt glauque où on peut voir très clairement que je me suis basée sur mon one shot Minuit pour écrire mon histoire._

_Bonne lecture et Joyeuses Fêtes à tous!_

**Chapitre 8**

**Descente aux enfers**

« HEY ! Réveille-toi ! »

Je sursaute.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Une jeune femme, les bras croisés, m'observe d'un air exaspéré.

« Tu t'es encore endormie en lisant ton bouquin. Va te coucher. Il est plus de 3h du matin. »

Je prends quelques secondes à me remettre les idées en place.

Je suis dans mon appartement.

Evelyne vient de me réveiller.

C'est fou comme tout ce qui se trouve ici me paraît étranger depuis mon retour.

Je fixe Eve. Elle est habillée chic quoiqu'un peu défraîchie. Elle revient encore d'une fête d'étudiants.

Elle me fixe aussi. En fait, elle regarde mon cou.

« C'est vraiment bizarre ces marques. Tu veux pas un onguent ? »

Je remonte mon col roulé jusqu'à mon menton, embarrassée. Les traces de l'Uruk Hai qui a essayé de m'étrangler sont toujours présentes. Eve continue à m'examiner avec scepticisme. Il y a de quoi trouver la situation bizarre. Je suis arrivée ici avec ces marques presque déjà cicatrisées. Ça faisait tout de même deux semaines que l'attaque avait eu lieu et pourtant, de retour ici, je me suis rendue compte qu'il ne s'était écoulé que deux ou trois heures dans cette réalité. Techniquement, on s'était vu la veille de mon départ en Terre du Milieu et je ne portais aucune marque sur le cou à ce moment là.

Suite à mon retour de Arda, j'ai observé le fleuve quelques heures. Je m'attendais à revoir cette route dans le désert, mais il n'en fut rien. À la tombée de la nuit, il a bien fallu que je me résigne à rentrer à la maison. Eve m'a découverte en piteux état. J'étais sale, j'avais des tas de vieilles écorchures et mes vêtements étaient pitoyables. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre explication plus rationnelle qu'une chute dans l'escalier extérieur qui s'est terminé dans une flaque d'eau sale au sol. On dirait bien que mon excuse n'était pas très convaincante parce qu'elle continue à me regarder d'un air intrigué même si ça fait des jours que je suis revenue.

« Ça va. Ça cicatrise déjà. »

Je me lève et m'empresse d'aller me coucher en lui souhaitant brièvement bonne nuit. Je ne veux pas lui donner l'occasion de me poser d'autres questions embarrassantes auxquelles je ne trouverai pas de réponse plausible.

Une fois ma porte fermée, je plonge sous mes couvertures et, comme une fillette qui tient à dormir avec sa peluche, je prends ma dague et la serre dans ma main.

Cette dague, c'est tout ce qui me reste de la Terre du Milieu. Tout a disparu quand je suis retournée chez moi, sauf cette arme. La cape de Glorfindel s'est effacée ainsi que les miches de lembas dans mon sac, le bout de parchemin que j'avais copié d'un grimoire et le fourreau de cuir dans lequel était rangée ma dague. Mon arme est le seul souvenir de mon périple en Terre du Milieu ; la seule preuve que tout ça n'était pas qu'un rêve. Je me suis longtemps demandée pourquoi elle n'avait pas disparue comme tout le reste, mais à bien y réfléchir c'est tout à fait logique qu'elle existe autant ici qu'en Terre du Milieu. En la saisissant pour la première fois, un flux d'énergie étrange m'avait traversé tout le corps. Indel m'avait dit que je ne faisais qu'un avec elle maintenant. La dague est donc soumise aux mêmes conditions que son maître. Moi je ne disparais pas ici alors elle non plus. Mystérieux, mais logique.

Je m'endors peu à peu et mon esprit ne met pas de temps à se retrouver « là-bas ». Tous mes rêves me ramènent au même endroit. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je le vois « lui ». Je me sens hantée. Je suis nostalgique. On dirait que quelque chose est mort en moi. Je suis en deuil. Je n'ai pas envie de faire mon deuil de la Terre du Milieu. À un point tel que je lis sans arrêt mon bouquin. J'essaie de me raccrocher à cet univers autant que je le peux. Je parcours tous les ouvrages de Tolkien inlassablement, jour et nuit. J'essaie même d'y trouver mes propres traces. Nulle part on mentionne une Eledhrìl par contre. J'ai aussi cherché Rhìnlas, mais elle n'est récitée à aucun moment. J'ai voulu en savoir davantage sur les Nazgûl et sur la possibilité qu'il y avait peut-être eu dix spectres plutôt que neuf. Toutefois, il n'y a rien. Le Néant. J'ai même essayé d'écrire à Christopher Tolkien pour lui demander si son père avait laissé quelques notes non encore publiées où il parle d'une Eledhrìl, d'une Rhìnlas, d'un dixième Nazgûl ou même d'une route appelée Athrada Men. Je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse. J'imagine que ma question était trop bizarre pour qu'on se donne la peine d'y répondre. Je nage et nagerai en plein mystère pour le reste de mes jours je crois.

Les semaines passent. J'essaie de reprendre le cours de ma vie tel que je l'ai laissée avant mon départ, mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était produit. Je ne peux pas nier ce qui m'est arrivé. Je n'arrive pas à rester les deux pieds sur terre, bien ancrée dans la réalité. Je suis constamment mélancolique. Arda me manque. Je ne parviens pas à cacher ma peine et Eve sent bien que quelque chose cloche chez moi. Je suis encore plus absorbée par mes bouquins qu'avant, je ne mange presque pas, je n'ai plus d'appétit. L'amertume causée par cette sorte de deuil me coupe la faim. J'ai laissé tomber ma maîtrise. Je ne vois plus l'intérêt d'écrire sur Arda. Je ne porterai plus aucun jugement objectif sur l'œuvre maintenant que j'ai été plongée réellement dans ce monde. Je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir un regard critique sur le travail de Tolkien. Je ne vois même plus l'intérêt d'aller à mes cours. Je manque plusieurs journées d'école, j'échoue des examens, je me fiche de rater les partiels. Ça ne ressemble pas au rat de bibliothèque que j'étais avant mon aventure en Arda. De fait, je ne suis plus une étudiante. Je suis Eledhrìl Hathelwen.

« _Eledhrìl…_ »

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'on me le dise encore une fois ce nom. Je me sens comme une droguée en manque de sa dose. On dirait que je suis prise dans un jeu informatique ; ces jeux de rôle en ligne trop absorbants qui tiennent les internautes devant leurs écrans des journées et des nuits entières, incapables de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de jouer. Je me sens comme si on m'avait arrachée de force à ce genre de jeu, à l'exception près que c'est un jeu grandeur nature incroyablement réel…

« _Eledhrìl…_ »

Ce nom m'obsède. J'en suis à détester mon vrai prénom. Sans m'en rendre compte, je ne me retourne même pas quand on m'interpelle. Et soudain, quand je m'aperçois qu'on tente de me parler, j'ai envie de dire : « Mais vous vous trompez! Moi, c'est Eledhrìl mon nom ! » Le peu de raison qui me reste me retient toutefois de dire pareille bêtise. Pour combien de temps encore je serai dans cet état ? Les gens autour de moi me voient dépérir. Même le vieux chauffeur un peu fêlé de mon bus m'a un jour chuchoté alors que je montais à bord : « Finalement, j'ai peut-être fait une erreur… » Il avait l'air plutôt triste et navré. Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il a voulu dire et je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il me fiche un peu la trouille ce bonhomme. Est-ce qu'il s'en veut de ne pas s'être arrêté pour me prendre, ce jour où je m'étais réveillée en retard pour aller à la fac? C'est vrai que, si je n'avais pas raté le bus, je n'aurais pas été contrainte de marcher. Je n'aurais pas traversé le quartier de la Croisée et je n'aurais pas rencontré Indel. Et je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui.

En fait, tout ça a commencé avec ce papillon. Je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir fait connaître Athrada Men, mais, à la fois, je lui en veux tout autant parce qu'aujourd'hui je suis dans un état de décrépitude qui fait pitié à voir. Tout ceux qui m'entourent se doutent bien que ça ne tourne pas rond. Eve la première. Je l'inquiète, je le sais bien. Il y a de quoi l'être.

Je me sens isolée, à part. Je suis seule dans mon trip. J'aimerais partager ce que je sais. Je voudrais montrer ce que j'ai vu. Je voudrais raconter ce qui m'est arrivé. Mais je ne peux pas. Personne ne peut comprendre. Personne ne peut me croire. J'aimerais tellement que les gens puissent avoir l'esprit un peu plus ouvert. On me prendrait moins pour une cinglée, qui sait. Parfois, je me parle toute seule, au fond de ma chambre. Je lui parle à « lui ». Je me sens imbécile. Allons donc. Comme s'il allait me répondre! Je suis pathétique. Mais à qui d'autre puis-je bien parler ? J'ai l'impression que je m'enlise, que je descends dans un gouffre.

Un jour où je sens Eve presque alarmée par mon état d'agonie, j'en ai assez. Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je lui dise. Il faut que je lui montre… Si elle voit au moins la route, elle pourra me croire, elle pourra me comprendre et, du coup, je ne serai plus seule dans mon délire.

Eve me suit donc sur la route de la Croisée. Elle ne sait pas encore ce que je veux lui montrer. Je crois que c'est impossible d'essayer de lui expliquer. Le mieux c'est qu'elle voit par elle-même la situation. Nous ne pourrons pas aller bien loin, car j'ignore si la malédiction s'abattra sur elle une fois en Arda. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle s'efface. Du moment qu'elle arrive à voir le désert, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Un grand frisson d'excitation me parcourt le corps alors que je m'enfonce dans la Croisée. Eve me suit derrière. Elle frissonne aussi, mais de dégoût face à un tel quartier délabré. Je prie de ne pas voir de falaise au bout de cette ruelle. J'espère ardemment voir le panneau écrit en Valarin et non celui du cul-de-sac. Je n'étais jamais revenue depuis mon retour. Je me conditionnais à oublier cette route bien que tout au fond de moi je n'avais qu'envie de revenir.

Au moment où je crois voir le bord de la falaise, l'impossible se produit enfin. Je vois la route du désert ! La pancarte de Athrada Men est là, plantée dans la rocaille ! Est-ce qu'il y a encore des orques dans les parages ?

« C'est là ! Tout est là ! » que je lance à Eve avant de courir sur la route pour l'inspecter davantage. Il n'y a personne. Les elfes auraient donc réussi à éliminer tous les sbires de Carn Dûm ? Combien d'années se sont écoulées depuis mon départ ? Pas trop j'espère. Je sais que Glorfindel ne peut pas être resté tout ce temps ici, mais j'aurais aimé le voir. J'aurais voulu que Eve le voie, qu'elle constate que tout est vrai. Mais il m'avait bien prévenu qu'il ne reviendrait jamais ici, en supposant bien sur qu'il s'est remis de sa blessure à l'épaule… Allons donc, c'est un elfe ! Et un guerrier en plus ; il a connu pire blessure, j'en suis certaine. Il s'en est remis. Il le faut.

Je me tourne vers Eve.

« Ne vois-tu pas tout ce qui nous entoure Évelyne ? » lui dis-je avec un grand sourire béat. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas souri comme ça.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire ici ? »

Eve ne voit que les immeubles abandonnés, les poubelles renversées, les chats de gouttière…

« Sois attentive. Regarde avec ton cœur, pas avec tes yeux incrédules ! » lui dis-je, espérant de toutes mes forces que cette route lui apparaisse enfin.

« Observe bien ! Tu ne vois pas cette route de rocaille ? » poursuis-je en mettant le pied sur ledit chemin. Cependant, tout ce que voit Evelyne, c'est que je me rapproche dangereusement de la falaise qui surplombe le fleuve de la ville.

« De quelle route tu parles ? Y a seulement cette ruelle. »

Je ne l'entends presque plus, trop absorbée par Arda. Je continue à avancer dans le désert d'un air rêveur. Il fait nuit de ce côté-ci. Les étoiles de Varda sont si belles… Je voudrais tellement qu'elle les voie, qu'elle puisse les admirer…

« Et t'avance pas trop près, tu vas finir par tomb… Attention ! »

Eve m'agrippe et me tire vers elle. Sortie brutalement de ma contemplation du désert, je perds l'équilibre et trébuche au sol. Par contre, je ne tombe pas dans la rocaille, mais plutôt sur une ruelle pavée. Et, à quelques mètres à peine, je vois le bord du précipice.

« Où est passé le désert ? » que je me demande sans me préoccuper d'Evelyne qui est horrifiée du faux-pas que je m'apprêtais à faire.

* * *

Seul dans la vallée de Fondcombe, avec pour tout bruit alentour que le murmure de la rivière, je fixe une souche morte recouverte de tourbe et de limon. C'est ici, sous les arbres nus de l'automne, que tout avait commencé… 

Le souvenir de ce qui s'est produit en ce lieu vient m'étreindre. Tout me revient en tête.

_« Mon ami, j'ai besoin de votre aide. » annonce une voix en guise de salutations._

_Je me lève sitôt de cette souche d'arbre qui avait servi de boudoir pendant quelques heures. Je considère un instant l'individu qui vient d'apparaître en face de moi._

_Olorin. Gandalf le Gris, comme l'appelle les mortels, est de retour._

_Si Gandalf erre en nos terres, mauvais présage s'en suit toujours. Il amène avec lui un vent de tourment, je le vois dans son regard songeur. Que m'apporte-t-il comme sombre nouvelle encore ? _

_« Je doute pouvoir vous être d'une quelconque utilité, mais parlez tout de même, Mithrandir. Je vous écoute. »_

_Je regagne mon propre siège enraciné dans la terre et j'attends._

_« J'ai une tâche à vous confier. » débute-t-il. « De secondes ténèbres se lèvent et bientôt les Peuples Libres du Milieu devront y faire face de nouveau. »_

_Bien malgré moi, je me voûte comme si les grandes lampes des Valar étaient tombées sur mes épaules. Je savais que l'Ombre allait un jour refaire surface, mais j'osais espérer que mes jours ici-bas seraient depuis longtemps écoulés avant que cela ne se produise. Et si Gandalf le Gris affiche une mine aussi austère que soucieuse, m'est avis que cette Ombre nous guette et s'étend déjà sur nous. Une tâche à accomplir, dit-il ? Que puis-je donc faire pour un monde voué à la destruction ?_

_« Si vous acceptez de m'aider, plus facile sera notre victoire, maître elfe. »_

_Il a lu en moi. Il sait pertinemment que j'ai perdu espoir depuis des siècles en ce monde, en le Bien… Cherche-t-il à me persuader qu'il subsiste une solution pour sauver ces Terres ?_

_« J'en doute, mais poursuivez, Mithrandir. »_

_Mon ton incrédule et peu enthousiaste ne l'ébranle pas. Au contraire, il se décide à me sourire et quelques rides apparaissent aux coins de ses yeux._

_« Il y a longtemps, cinq émissaires furent envoyés par les Valar. Ils eurent pour tâche d'aider et de guider les Peuples Libres du Milieu à contrer la menace qui plane au-dessus de ce monde. Je suis l'un de ces émissaires, ainsi en est-il de Curunir et Aiwendil. Nous étions cinq lorsque nous avons touché terre, mais aujourd'hui deux d'entre nous manquent à l'appel. »_

_Gandalf ne m'apprend rien. N'importe quel elfe averti sait déjà que nous sommes sans nouvelles des Ithryn Luin depuis plus de cinq cent ans. D'ailleurs, cela fait parti des nombreux faits qui m'ont convaincu que tout espoir de vaincre l'Ombre est futile. Si deux puissants magiciens ont choisi de fuir, sans doute ont-ils eu la sagacité ou la lâcheté de jeter l'éponge devant l'inéluctable défaite que nous essuierons. Combat ou non, nous tomberons tous… _

_Mais…Où veut-il en venir en tenant pareil discours ? _

_Il marque une pause. Peut-être tente-t-il de me laisser anticiper ce qu'il attend de moi, mais puisque je ne donne suite à ses paroles, il poursuit en prenant cette fois un air des plus solennel et grave._

_« Je veux que vous partiez à la recherche de ces Istari, mon ami. Ils doivent être retrouvés. Plus que jamais les mortels et vous autres elfes auront besoin d'appui. La sagesse et la puissance de deux autres Maïa ne seront donc pas de trop. »_

_Il met une main sur mon épaule alors que je le fixe, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement. _

_« Partir à la recherche des magiciens perdus ? » m'enquis-je comme si poser la question m'aiderait davantage à assimiler la demande farfelue qu'on vient de me faire. « Pourquoi moi ? »_

_Gandalf resserre sa poigne sur mon épaule._

_« Parce que je vous sais digne d'accomplir cette tâche. »_

_Je me lève d'un bond, indigné et médusé. Je m'écarte de cette poigne qui m'apparaît soudain tel un déchargement de responsabilités que je ne peux assumer. Se rend-t-il seulement compte de l'ampleur de sa demande ? Retrouver les Mages Bleus ! Autant me demander de trouver un silmaril dans l'océan ! Comment pourrais-je être apte à réaliser un exploit aussi improbable ? Qu'est-ce qui le pousse à croire que les Istari perdus peuvent encore être retrouvés et, de surcroît, nous aider à vaincre l'Ombre ?_

_Il sait parfaitement que je n'ai ni le cœur ni les outils nécessaires pour remplir pareille mission. Mais il sait aussi qu'en tant que Maïar, je n'oserais jamais décliner sa requête. Aucun elfe n'oserait aller à l'encontre de ses paroles et cela aussi il en est bien conscient. Il se sert de sa position pour me convaincre. _

_« Pourquoi voulez-vous vous dispenser d'une tâche que vous pourriez accomplir vous-même ? »_

_Je le considère de toute ma hauteur. Il se lève à son tour et continue à discourir, toujours en conservant cet air inébranlable sous ses sourcils hérissés._

_« Parce que je veux vous laisser une chance._

_-Une chance ? Quelle chance ?_

_-Une chance de faire quelque chose de concret pour ce monde que vous croyez perdu. Je veux que vous constatiez par vous-même qu'il y a encore de l'espoir… Cessez d'être un témoin de ce qui passe. Vous ne faites que regarder l'Ombre s'étendre sans jamais tenter de faire votre part pour la chasser. Vous êtes pourtant un guerrier accompli, un combattant hors pair. De nombreuses fois dans le passé vous avez triomphé de l'ennemi. Où est cet éclat dans votre regard ? Où est cet éclat qui vous animait jadis ? »_

_Voilà donc où il voulait vraiment en venir. Mithrandir veut sauver une pauvre âme aigrie. Il veut me donner l'occasion de trouver un sens à ma vie. Quelle noble intention. Il y a pourtant des causes à servir beaucoup plus vertueuses que la mienne. À moins que derrière l'intention se cache le plan égoïste d'un mage qui veut envoyer à une mort certaine quelqu'un dont personne ne pleurerait la perte si jamais il échouait à sa mission. _

_J'efface vite de mon esprit cette dernière hypothèse ; Gandalf n'aurait jamais aussi sombre dessein. _

_« Cet éclat fut remplacé par l'oeil lucide d'un elfe qui a compris que le combat est vain. Peu importent mes exploits, peu importe la gloire du passé, le Mal renaît toujours de ses cendres. À quoi bon continuer de lutter ?_

_-À cette question, vous trouverez la réponse si vous décidez d'accepter la tâche que je désire vous confier. »_

_Il est résolu. Je ne pourrai le faire changer d'avis. Mithrandir a en tête de m'envoyer à la recherche des Istari et il m'enverra, quoi que je dise. _

_« Je suis las, Mithrandir. Demandez à quelqu'un qui ait le cœur à la besogne, je vous en conjure. Laissez mon passé victorieux là où il est et permettez-moi d'écouler dans l'oubli les siècles qu'il me reste à vivre… » soupire-je en ultime tentative de dissuasion._

_Il se penche pour reprendre son chapeau. Il l'enfonce sur sa tête jusqu'à même cacher son regard de marbre. Je vois en son geste le signe d'un départ imminent. Notre entretien s'achève et j'ose croire qu'il a compris ma réticence, que son départ signifie qu'il capitule, qu'il renonce._

_« Au crépuscule, rendez-vous à la clairière. D'ici là, veillez à vous procurer ce qui est nécessaire à un long périple. »_

_Puis, il disparaît entre les arbres sans même m'adresser le moindre coup d'œil. Mon sort en est jeté ; il m'a choisi pour accomplir cette tâche et je dois m'y soumettre. Je n'ai encore jamais osé désobéir à un Maïa, la décence et le respect ne me le permettent pas. _

_Comme un condamné qui se dirige vers la potence, je me rends à mon domaine. Je prends mon épée ; une amie qui m'a été fidèle, mais qui me dégoûte aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des Âges que je ne l'ai manié. J'effectue quelques figures d'attaques afin de vérifier si je n'ai pas trop perdu la main. Je me surprends à la manipuler avec la même habileté et souplesse dont j'usais dans le passé._

_Je revêts à contre cœur des vêtements adaptés pour un long voyage, puis je fais de brefs adieux aux miens. On ne me retient pas, on ne me pose aucune question. Ils ont vu Gandalf, sans aucun doute. Ils l'ont vu s'entretenir avec moi et ils ont probablement deviné qu'il est la cause de mon départ hâtif. Aucun elfe ne s'opposerait à la parole d'un Istar c'est pourquoi on me laisse partir sans histoire._

_Tel que demandé, je me rends à la clairière. La Soleil ne tardera pas à se coucher. J'attends que sonne mon heure, immobile dans l'herbe. _

_Soudain, un cri aussi gracieux qu'impétueux retentit dans le ciel orangé. Je lève les yeux vers la cime des arbres et je vois la plus majestueuse des créatures se diriger vers moi en battant l'air de ses puissantes ailes._

_Un Aigle. Et pas n'importe quel. C'est un des serveurs de Manwë. L'animal se rapproche de moi et se pose dans la clairière, balayant les buissons de ses immenses ailes d'argent. Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir l'honneur d'une visite de l'au-delà ? Comment puis-je être digne d'avoir devant moi si divine créature ?_

_Perdu dans ma contemplation, l'aigle s'incline et je traduis son geste comme étant une façon de me saluer. Je lui rends séant la pareille ; je porte un genou à terre._

_« Salut à toi Landroval ! » proclame une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue._

_Je me relève ; Gandalf est là, caressant l'encolure du volatile. _

_« Voici votre moyen de transport, mon ami ! » m'annonce-t-il._

_Je suis ébahi et consterné. Si le seigneur Manwë lui-même a accepté d'envoyer un de ses aigles, c'est que la tâche de Gandalf est beaucoup plus importante et ardue que je ne l'avais cru. _

_« Je serais honoré de monter pareil destrier, mais… » débute-je, mais Gandalf m'interrompt aussitôt._

_« Point le temps de bavasser davantage. Montez et ne discutez pas. »_

_J'obéis avec réticence. L'Aigle se penche et je me juche sur son dos. Je ne peux croire que mon seul moyen de locomotion est un envoyé des dieux. Un animal sacré !_

_« Landroval connaît toutes les contrées du Milieu. Il vous mènera au Nord-Est du Rhovanion, au-delà des Montagnes Grises et de la Brande Desséchée, car selon le supérieur de mon ordre, Saroumane, c'est là que furent aperçus les Mages Bleus pour la dernière fois. »_

_J'entends qu'à peine les indications de Mithrandir. Je ne réalise pas encore que je chevauche une telle créature. J'ose à peine bouger. Puis, je me demande soudain à voix haute… _

_« Landroval est un chasseur et un traqueur inégalé. Il pourrait très bien se charger de retrouver seul les Ithryn Luin. _

_-On ignore dans quel état seront les Mages Bleus -s'ils sont retrouvés, bien entendu-. Sans doute la force d'un guerrier chevronné sera utile à cette quête. Et que les choses soient claires ; il s'agit de votre mission, pas celle de Landroval. Il est chargé de vous épauler, non vous diriger » me fait-t-il savoir de façon ferme. _

_Je laisse échapper un soupir de résignation et j'acquiesce._

_« Bien ! La nuit tombe et, pour les yeux indiscrets, mieux vaut voyager dans l'obscurité. Partez maintenant. Que la bonne fortune et la bénédiction des Valar vous accompagnent ! _

_-Et si je reviens les mains vides ?_

_-Même les mains vides, vous aurez beaucoup accompli au cours de votre voyage, mon ami. J'en suis certain. »_

_Devinant que je n'oserais pas ordonner à la bête sous moi de s'envoler, Gandalf regarde l'iris perçant de Landroval et lui dit :_

_« Va, ami ! »_

J'observe longuement cette souche ; le point de départ. Je médite sur ce qui s'est passé ici-même, des décennies auparavant.

N'eut été de Gandalf, jamais je n'aurais découvert cette route étrange.

« _Même les mains vides, vous aurez beaucoup accompli au cours de votre voyage, mon ami. _» Savait-il seulement ce qui se passerait ? Ses supérieurs lui avaient-ils insufflé un indice, une piste ? Car il est vrai qu'au terme de ce voyage ni plus ni moins qu'un Nazgûl fut anéanti, ce qui n'est pas rien même si ma mission concernant les Ithryn Luin s'est avérée infructueuse. Et Mithrandir se doutait bien que l'envie de revenir sur cette route me prendrait. Il avait anticipé cette éventualité bien avant moi.

« _Je veux que vous constatiez par vous-même qu'il y a encore de l'espoir…_ »

En effet, depuis mon retour, depuis son départ, avec le recul, j'admets que tout n'est pas perdu. « Elle » me l'a fait comprendre.

_« Le Mal renaît toujours de ses cendres. À quoi bon continuer de lutter ?_

_-À cette question, vous trouverez la réponse si vous décidez d'accepter la tâche que je désire vous confier. »_

Mithrandir savait que ce serait Eledhrìl qui me donnerait cette réponse. Oui, le mal renaît toujours, mais il subsiste encore quelques havres de paix qui valent la peine de préserver même si la victoire finale semble inaccessible. Des havres de paix que je ne parvenais à voir tant la lassitude et le languir de l'Aman m'étreignaient.

Je poursuis ma marche solitaire dans la vallée de Fondcombe et je m'étonne de tout contempler d'un regard nouveau, de son regard à « elle ». Les cascades m'apparaissent plus enivrantes, l'air me semble plus sain, les montagnes plus majestueuses. Jamais je ne m'étais attardé sur ce paysage. Le site m'avait toujours paru anodin, normal. Toutefois, depuis mon retour, je n'ai plus la même vision des choses. En fait, je ne voyais strictement rien auparavant ; j'étais aveugle.

« Elle aurait tellement aimé ce domaine. » que je m'entends murmurer.

Une illusion de son visage ébahi et enchanté se présente à mon esprit. Comme soumis à un mirage, je la vois se promener sous la cime des arbres de cet air ingénu et rêveur, émerveillée de tout ce qui l'entoure.

Je retire ma dague de son fourreau et caresse la lame un instant avec un sourire nostalgique. Avant, quand elle n'était encore qu'une longue épée, elle me répugnait, car elle représentait le souvenir d'une bataille trop atroce. Aujourd'hui, toutefois, je la toise et l'admire. Ce qu'elle symbolise maintenant a enrayé tout mauvais souvenir de ma vie passée. Aurais-je pu croire que cette épée, victorieuse de maints ennemis, se laisserait un jour briser pour avoir un propriétaire de plus ? Aurais-je pu croire que, grâce à elle, une alliance impossible naîtrait d'un combat qui se vouait d'abord à l'échec? Me douterais-je qu'une fois séparée en deux cette épée représenterait un véritable fléau pour quiconque ose s'attaquer à ses maîtres ? Aurais-je pu prévoir que cette nouvelle alliée improvisée, si lointaine, d'un monde si différent du mien, m'apprendrait à jeter un regard neuf sur ce qui m'entoure ? Sans elle, aurais-je pu comprendre que le Milieu n'est pas aussi terne qu'il ne le paraissait?

Une présence se faufile dans les buissons et le mirage de ma compagne s'évanouie, distrait par cette arrivée soudaine alors que je me croyais seul.

« Ah ! Vous voilà, enfin. Elrond m'a dit que je vous trouverais dans les parages. »

Mithrandir. Il est de retour d'un autre de ses nombreux voyages aux confins du Milieu, semble-t-il. Étrange qu'il se manifeste alors que je songeais à lui quelques temps plus tôt.

Je m'incline devant l'Istari pour le saluer et lui me tire son chapeau.

« Aiwendil et Curunir m'ont tout raconté à propos du livre prophétique.

-N'ayez craintes. Le livre est retourné là d'où il vient… ainsi que son propriétaire. »

Mes derniers mots sont prononcés sur une pointe d'amertume. Je suis soulagé que le livre soit bien loin et inaccessible, mais mes sentiments sont tout autre en ce qui concerne celle qui le détient en sa possession.

« Bien! Vous m'en voyez ravi! » réplique-t-il, ne tenant point compte de mon regard soudain évasif. « Je vous en suis bien gré. Nul ne sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si l'ennemi avait été en mesure de mettre la main dessus.

-Il faudra remercier Istanel et ses guerriers. » ajouté-je, reprenant le fil la conversation. « Nous n'y serions guère parvenus sans eux.

-Je n'y manquerai pas! Mais pour cela, j'attendrai que la colère de Thranduil s'apaise. On m'a raconté qu'il était furieux que son fils ait déserté le royaume pour vous venir en aide.

-Je ne suis pas revenu directement à Imladris pour rien, Mithrandir. J'ai eu la sagesse de quitter la troupe de Istanel avant d'atteindre le Rhovanion.» dis-je en riant. « Thranduil me tient entièrement responsable du comportement de son fils et, jusqu'à ce que la dame Rhìnlas parvienne à atténuer sa colère, ma tête est mise à prix dans tout Bois de Mirque.

-Ce cher Thranduil… » rit-il à son tour. « Il a parfois quelque réaction démesurée.

-Pour une fois, je ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur. J'ai fait prendre d'énormes risques à sa seule progéniture, après tout.

-Mais de tous les dangers encourus, il semble que ce soit vous qui en ayez plus chèrement payé les frais. Vous êtes revenu blessé, m'a-t-on dit. »

Il jète un œil inquiet à mon épaule bandée.

« La blessure est superficielle. Le poison de la flèche n'a pas eu le temps de faire son œuvre ; les mains guérisseuses de maître Elrond ont une fois de plus accompli des miracles.

-J'en suis rassuré, dans ce cas. »

Son regard aiguisé et calculateur dévie vers mon visage et m'étudie un instant. Puis, un large sourire se dessine sur ses vieux traits de mage.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il est de retour. »

Décontenancé, je lui demande : « Qui ? »

Mithrandir rit à demi.

« Pas qui, mais quoi ! Cet éclat dans votre regard qui vous animait jadis, il est enfin revenu. » me fait-il en scrutant les deux prunelles de mes yeux tour à tour pour se confirmer ce qu'il y a lu.

Une ébauche de sourire confus remplace mon air questionneur. Je me sens, il est vrai, beaucoup moins aigri que je ne l'étais avant. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire que Mithrandir savait que c'est exactement ce qui se passerait au terme de ma quête.

« Dites-moi… » poursuis-je à l'interrogative.

«Je vous écoute, mon ami.

-Comment en étiez-vous venu à la conclusion qu'il fallait que ce soit moi qui tente de retrouver les Ithryn Luin et personne d'autre ? »

Sous ses sourcils broussailleux, je perçois ses yeux qui se font malicieux.

« Si je vous le disais, vous me prendriez pour un vieux magicien fêlé…

-Dites toujours. »

Avec le plus grand sérieux cette fois, il me révèle : « C'est un papillon qui m'a susurré l'idée, mon ami. »

* * *

De retour à l'appart, je ne cesse de lui poser la même question. 

« T'as rien vu ? T'en es sûre? »

Eve me regarde avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'exaspération.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je vois? »

Elle secoue la tête.

« T'es vraiment trop bizarre depuis quelques temps. T'es pas dans ton assiette… T'es… Ailleurs…»

Je la sens alors lutter contre elle-même pour arriver à me dire ensuite, hésitante : « C'est à cause de M'man et P'pa ? »

Ça y est. Elle aborde le dernier sujet dont j'ai envie de parler. Elle croit que la source de tout ce qui se passe c'est eux?

« Mais non. Pas du tout. » que je m'empresse de répliquer, agacée. J'ouvre le frigo et me cache derrière la porte, faisant mine de chercher la pinte de lait tout au fond de l'étagère. « Je suis… préoccupée, c'est tout. » ajouté-je, allant me chercher un verre avec la plus grande nonchalance possible.

« Préoccupée ? » me fait Eve, qui doit croire que je la prends pour une idiote. « T'es beaucoup plus que préoccupée. T'as voulu te suicider, merde ! »

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma gorgée de lait.

« Qu… Me suicider ? De quoi tu parles ?

-T'as voulu te jeter du haut de cette falaise ! » rétorque-t-elle. Et dans son regard, j'y vois une profonde angoisse. C'est seulement à ce moment que je saisis ce qu'elle vient de vivre, de son côté. Eve a vu sa sœur marcher tout droit dans un précipice. C'est tout ce qu'elle a vu. Rien de plus.

« Oh… Ça… »

Comment lui expliquer qu'elle a fait une mauvaise interprétation des choses? Comment je peux lui faire comprendre ma version de la situation si elle n'arrive pas à voir Athrada Men?

Eve, voyant mon embarras, poursuit d'un ton confus :

« Écoute, j'ai parlé à un psy de ma faculté et… »

C'est plus grave que je le pensais! Elle a osé parler de mon cas à un étranger? Depuis quand? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu inventer comme bêtise à mon sujet? De quoi elle se mêle celle-là? Si ce n'était de l'incident de tout à l'heure qui ne l'avait motivé en m'en faire part, est-ce que j'aurais fini par me rendre compte un jour qu'Eve était allée jusqu'à demander l'avis d'un psy? Est-ce que je lui semble si malade?

Je me sens tout à coup profondément offensée et violée dans ma vie privée.

« De quel droit as-tu osé parler de….

-T'as un problème ! Reconnais-le au moins ! » me coupe-t-elle. Elle se doutait bien que je réagirais mal. « Je suis sûre qu'un psy pourrait t'aider... J'étudie dans le domaine tu te souviens ? Je sais de quoi je parle.

-Et pis quoi encore. Tu fais «semblant » d'étudier. Tu t'es inscrite dans cette faculté que pour reluquer les gosses de riches qui étudient dans cette branche.

-T'as pas tort, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'écouter le cours une fois de temps en temps.

-Et comme ça, tout bonnement, tu me diagnostiques que je suis folle.

-J'ai pas dit ça. Je crois seulement que ça te fera pas de mal de consulter quelqu'un…

-Pour lui dire quoi ?

-Que ce bouquin t'obnubile un peu trop, par exemple. » dit-elle en pointant mon sac à dos qui contient mon roman, posé sur la table. « Tu as toujours le nez fourré dedans. C'est plus qu'une passion ; c'est une obsession. Tu confonds mythe et réalité. Tu fais peur à voir ! »

C'est plus fort que moi; je m'emporte.

« Si tu n'étais pas aussi étroite d'esprit, tu aurais vu ce que j'ai vu ! Et tu ne me tiendrais pas un discours pareil ! »

Évelyne renchérit du même ton cinglant :

« Tu vois des choses qui n'existent même pas ! Tu hallucines ! » Et elle continue, cette fois, plus inquiète et soucieuse : « Tu te parles toute seule la nuit… »

Elle m'a entendu?

La honte…

« Tu es dépressive… T'as essayé de te suicider en te jetant dans le vide… » poursuit-elle, comme tétanisée par ses propres paroles. « Et ces marques sur ton cou, hein ? Tu ne me le dis pas, mais je sais bien que c'est une tentative ratée pour te pendre ! »

Me voilà complètement abasourdie. C'est donc de cette manière qu'elle a interprété ces marques?! C'est la conclusion qu'elle en a tirée? Une pendaison ratée? Elle a peut-être vu juste pour la dépression, mais je ne suis pas suicidaire! C'est tellement ridicule.

Je suis prise d'une curieuse envie d'éclater de rire.

« Alors, là … T'es à mille lieues de la vérité. »

Cette discussion est tellement pathétique… Et tellement navrante…

« Si au moins tu essayais de comprendre… Si au moins tu arrivais à « voir », tu saurais d'où viennent vraiment ces marques. J'ai essayé de te montrer…

-Me montrer quoi, à la fin ? » s'exclame-t-elle, à bout.

« Que Arda c'est beaucoup plus que des mots dans un bouquin.

-C'est qu'une histoire parmi tant d'autres! Vas-tu un jour te rentrer ça dans la tête ?! » me hurle-t-elle en me prenant par les épaules et en me regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Je me défais de sa poigne et je me dirige d'un pas rageur dans ma chambre pour revenir une minute plus tard avec la seule chose qui pourrait peut-être enfin lui ouvrir les yeux.

« Et ça, mmh ? C'est quoi, à ton avis ? » lui dis-je en lui montrant ma dague.

Elle observe mon arme, hébétée que je lui sorte un truc pareil sous les yeux au beau milieu de notre engueulade.

« Un couteau fency. » me répond-t-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si je lui montrais un ustensile de cuisine bien banal.

« C'est une dague forgée par un elfe ! » que je lui réplique, aussi indignée et insultée que Legolas se serait montré si on avait osé comparer devant lui son ouvrage d'orfèvre à de la simple coutellerie.

Cependant, les mots « dague » et « elfe » sont au-delà du domaine de la compréhension et de la rationalité pour Eve.

« T'es… T'es vraiment plus atteinte que je le croyais. » me fait-elle en secouant la tête et en me dévisageant, découragée et effrayée par mon attitude.

« Fais-la analyser si tu me crois pas. » dis-je, le regard embué par des larmes de rage. « Tu te rendras compte que ce n'est pas une dague ordinaire ! » cris-je en la lui en agitant sous le nez. Qu'elle la prenne! Qu'elle sente à son touché toute la puissance qu'elle recèle, toute la pureté elfique qui en émane!

Je la lui brandis d'un geste désespéré…

« Pose ça tout de suite. »

Elle recule d'un pas, fixant la lame d'un œil appréhensif.

« Pose ça, je te dis ! » insiste-elle, paniquée.

Je retire ma dague que je tenais à deux centimètres de son visage. Je reprends un peu contenance, gênée de perdre tous mes moyens. Je la pose sur la table et je lui montre alors mon sac à dos qui contient mon livre. Il faut qu'elle comprenne. Il faut qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

« Regarde ce sac. Regarde cette trace. » dis-je, un peu plus calme. « C'est une forme de sabot. Il a été piétiné par une monture de Nazgûl. »

Evelyne secoue la tête. Quoique je dise, je m'enfonce de plus en plus. Peu importe ce que je lui dirai, ça ne fera que conforter encore plus l'opinion qu'elle s'est faite de moi.

« C'est qu'une tache de boue ! »

Je reperds aussitôt le semblant de calme que je m'efforçais de démontrer.

« J'en ai marre d'être toute seule dans cette histoire ! Pourquoi êtes-vous tous aveugles ?!

-Tu t'isoles toi-même, je te signale. On y est pour rien si tu hallucines des tas de trucs ! »

C'est peine perdue. Elle ne me croit pas et elle ne me croira jamais.

« Ça sert à rien de discuter avec toi. »

Je prends mes affaires et je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

« C'est précisément parce que je sais qu'on s'entend pas que j'ai fait appel à une aide extérieure. » me dit-elle juste avant que je lui ferme la porte au nez.

« Je… n'ai… pas… besoin… d'aide… » que je lui réplique avec lenteur, les dents serrées de colère.

Et je claque la porte.

« C'est toi qui le dis. » l'entends-je murmurer.

Les jours passent. Je n'adresse plus du tout la parole à Eve. Elle habite maintenant avec un courant d'air, un fantôme. Je ne lui laisse plus l'occasion de me parler. Je la fuis comme la peste. J'agis comme si elle n'existait pas, ce qui est plutôt ardu puisqu'on a le même appart et qu'on va à la même fac.

Je lui en veux. Je lui en veux d'être aveugle. Je lui en veux d'avoir raconté à un pur étranger mes soit disant problèmes d'ordre mental.

Eve, malgré toute l'aversion que je lui fais ressentir, ne renonce pas à vouloir « arranger les choses ». Et un de ces rares jours où je vais en cours, elle m'attend à la sortie de l'auditorium.

« Salut. » bredouille-t-elle en m'attirant à part des étudiants dans le couloir.

« Salut. » lui dis-je avec froideur, prise au dépourvu.

« T'as une minute ?

-Je vais être en retard au prochain cours. »

Je fais mine de me fondre au groupe qui se dirige dans une autre aile de la fac, mais Eve se plante devant moi pour me bloquer le chemin.

« Je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. »

C'est seulement à ce moment que je remarque un homme en sarrau blanc, presque chauve. Il se tenait un peu en retrait dans le couloir. Eve lui fait signe d'approcher.

« Voici le Professeur Pain. Il est du département des sciences humaines. »

Sa tête me dit quelque chose. Je l'ai sûrement croisé à quelques reprises dans la fac. Je devine immédiatement que le fameux psy qu'Eve a consulté c'est ce bonhomme chauve. Elle savait que je refuserais de lui parler si elle ne m'acculait pas au mur.

« Enchanté. Ta sœur m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. » dit-il d'un ton beaucoup trop courtois et gentil pour que ce soit naturel.

« Je n'en doute pas. Elle vous a sûrement dit que j'étais folle. Je parie que vous êtes un psy. » répliqué-je, aussi aigre et rude que je peux me montrer .

Pain ne s'offusque pas du tout de mon accueil. Il a sûrement été prévenu par Eve que je serais très loin d'être sympathique avec lui.

« J'enseigne dans le domaine effectivement. » dit-il avec un sourire faussement bienveillant. « Evelyne est inquiète. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est t'aider. »

Je lance des éclairs des yeux à Evelyne.

« Tu parles. »

Elle ignore complètement mon attitude et me dit avec un ton encourageant bien calculé d'avance : « Tu pourrais faire un tour au département de psycho? Le professeur Pain voudrait te faire passer quelques tests. »

Des tests! Ça c'est le bouquet! Je suis quoi, moi, un rat de laboratoire?

Je dévisage le Professeur et je me fais cynique : « Je suis certaine que vous vous délectez d'avoir un sujet d'étude vivant à montrer à vos élèves, n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument pas. » rétorque-t-il aussitôt. « Tout sera confidentiel. Il n'est pas question de faire de toi un phénomène de foire. »

Il adopte un air qui se veut rassurant et Eve rajoute : « Je t'en prie. Accepte. Il va seulement te poser quelques questions. »

Elle me supplie, presque. Je vois bien qu'elle ne me lâchera pas tant et aussi longtemps que ce Professeur ne lui aura pas confirmer que je ne suis pas folle.

« Si j'accepte, tu vas me laisser tranquille après ?

-Promis. Je ne t'embêterai plus. »

Je finis par céder. J'accompagne Pain dans une autre aile de la fac, dans un labo inoccupé. Eve nous laisse seuls et, en la quittant, elle pousse un soupire de soulagement. Je l'inquiétais à ce point là?

Après des heures à répondre à des questions complètement stupides, à passer des tests étranges et à me faire observer par ce Pain qui affiche sans arrêt un faux sourire bienveillant, nous prenons place dans son bureau tapissé de ses diplômes, lui dans son fauteuil moelleux et moi de l'autre côté de sa paperasse sur un siège dur.

Il me considère encore et toujours avec ce sourire de bonasse.

J'attends son verdict, les bras et les jambes croisés. On peut clairement lire sur mon visage que j'ai la nette impression de perdre mon temps.

Sans se soucier de mon impatience, Pain prend le téléphone sur son bureau et fait un appel.

« Oui, ici Pain. On a un code 33. (…) Oui, j'attends. »

Puis, il raccroche.

Ça veut dire quoi, ça?

« C'est quoi un code 33 ? »

Il ignore ma question.

« Écoute, d'après la batterie de tests, je crois qu'il serait bon de poursuivre les examens plus en profondeur. » me dit-il, toujours ce sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Ah, non. Pas question. J'ai fait plaisir à Eve pour qu'elle me foute la paix, mais c'est terminé, maintenant. C'est quoi cette manie qu'ont tous les psys et les médecins de nous trouver toujours plus de maux et de problèmes à explorer en profondeur?

« J'ai suffisamment fait le cobaye pour aujourd'hui. » lui répliqué-je en me levant de mon siège.

« Au revoir. »

Je me dirige vers la porte.

« Je te conseillerais vivement de te laisser aider. » insiste-t-il.

La porte s'ouvre alors que j'étais sur le point de tourner la poignée. Deux hommes entrent vêtus de combinaison blanche. D'où ils sortent ceux-là?

Le Professeur Pain se lève et cette fois il se fait plus ferme et autoritaire.

« Dans ton intérêt et le nôtre, je crois qu'il serait plus prudent de t'en remettre à des gens qualifiés. »

J'ai l'impression que lesdits gens qualifiés sont ces deux hommes en blanc un peu louches qui me bloquent la sortie.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça? C'est quoi cette blague? Après un seul après-midi de tests, il en a conclu que mon cas méritait d'être suivi de près? C'est n'importe quoi.

Je leur fais à tous les trois un bras d'honneur et je cherche à me faufiler vers la porte. J'ai en assez de cette farce. Ce n'est certainement pas un mec qui me connaît depuis seulement quelques heures qui me dictera ce qu'il convient de faire ou pas. Hors de question de poursuivre les examens. Je ne suis pas malade. Je n'ai pas de problème. Arda me manque, c'est tout.

Les deux hommes posent chacun une de leur large main sur mes épaules.

Qui ils sont ces deux gorilles? De quel droit ils me bloquent le chemin?

Je les pousse, mais aussitôt ils m'attrapent et me saisissent.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lâchez-moi ! »

Le Professeur Pain dit d'une voix calme et mesurée :

« Il vaut mieux coopérer. Tu verras. Tu comprendras que c'est la meilleure solution possible. »

J'essaie de me débattre, de me défaire de leur poigne, mais sans succès. Ils me traînent hors du bureau. On traverse le labo de peine et de misère, car je plante sans arrêt mes pieds dans le sol. Je commence sérieusement à paniquer. Pourquoi me fait-on ça? Que quelqu'un appelle la police!

« Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! » que je hurle.

Le Professeur Pain suit les deux gorilles de près.

« Attention, messieurs. Elle a menacé sa sœur d'un couteau. Je ne sais pas de quoi elle est encore capable. »

Je cesse de me débattre un instant; je suis totalement sous le choc.

« J'ai quoi?!»

Moi, menacer Eve? C'est complètement ridicule! Où est-ce qu'il est allé pêcher une idiotie pareille? Je n'ai jamais menacé qui que ce soit avec un cou…teau…

Je réalise soudain à quoi il fait allusion.

La dague…

L'autre soir… C'est… C'est comme ça qu'elle a interprété mon geste? J'étais seulement désespérée qu'elle ne voie pas autre chose qu'un ustensile banal! Je ne voulais pas la menacer!

Bon sang, elle est allée jusqu'à raconter cet incident à ce prof débile?!

On sort du labo. J'ai mal aux poignets tellement ces hommes me serrent. On croise Evelyne qui attendait sagement que notre entretien se termine. Et rien qu'à son regard choqué en nous voyant sortir, je devine qu'elle ne se doutait pas du tout que les événements prendraient une telle tournure.

« Eve ! Evelyne ! C'est quoi cette blague ? » demandé-je, toujours en me tortillant dans tous les sens pour échapper aux deux gorilles qui ne bronchent pas.

« Professeur Pain ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionne-t-elle à son tour, n'y comprenant rien.

« Les tests sont on ne peut plus clairs. Tu as bien fait de l'amener ici. » réplique Pain en affichant ce sourire bienveillant.

Eve regarde les deux gorilles m'emmener, effrayée. Je sens qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les choses dégénèrent à ce point là.

« Où est-ce que vous la conduisez ?

-Dans une institution spécialisée avec laquelle notre faculté travaille en étroite collaboration. »

Institution spécialisée? Ces mots m'horrifient tout à coup.

« J'aurai besoin de quelques signatures d'un membre de la famille pour les procédures d'admission… »

Pain sort de son sarrau une liasse de papiers et un stylo. Il avait tout prévu. Il a tellement été alarmé par ce qu'Ève a pu lui dire sur mon compte qu'il a déjà préparé d'avance ces papiers. Si ça se trouve, il prévoyait depuis longtemps appeler pour « un code 33 ». Les tests passés tout à l'heure n'ont servi qu'à confirmer ce qu'il avait déjà émis comme hypothèse à mon sujet. Mais, de toute évidence, jamais Ève n'aurait cru que ses confidences seraient prises à ce point au sérieux.

« Un instant ! Vous deviez seulement lui faire passer quelques tests ! »

Quel soulagement! Eve se porte à mon secours. Elle ne va pas les laisser faire. Elle va m'aider. Oui, elle doit m'aider. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça, j'en suis certaine. Elle réalise sûrement qu'elle a déformé un peu les faits avec cette histoire de couteau et de suicide raté. Oui, ce doit être ça; sous le coup de l'émotion, elle a déballé son sac à ce Prof, mais en amplifiant les faits réels. Avec le recul, elle se dit sûrement qu'elle a exagéré.

« Après les menaces proférées à ton égard et les conclusions tirées des examens, je crois qu'il n'y a aucun risque à prendre.

-Mais je n'ai pas voulu ça ! » réplique-t-elle, effarée de me voir ainsi prise entre deux gorilles.

« C'est pour son propre bien. Ils lui trouveront un bon traitement. Elle sera suivie de près par des gens très compétents. Ils l'aideront à s'en sortir. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Je vois de l'hésitation dans son regard. Je peux pas le croire. Elle est en train de se faire avoir!

« Eve ! Fais quelque chose ! Ne l'écoute pas ! »

Pain prend ma sœur par les épaules et se fait insistant, convaincant. D'un ton doux, il la berce de paroles adroites. Manipulateur.

« Je sais que c'est difficile. Il s'agit de ta sœur, mais n'oublie pas ce qu'elle a tenté de se faire et de te faire. Il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise. Nous devons tout mettre en œuvre pour la remettre sur pied.

-Mais…

-Elle représente autant un danger pour les autres que pour elle-même. Ta sœur est dépressive, démontre des signes de paranoïa, de comportement hallucinatoire et schizophrénique. Même si ça fait plusieurs années, le deuil de vos parents lui a été pénible à traverser ; elle est tombée responsable de toi très jeune, elle a dû assumer son rôle de tutrice… Nécessairement, ça lui a pesé sur les épaules, elle s'est isolée, inventée un monde pour oublier le deuil et ses lourdes responsabilités… »

Il use trop bien de mots habiles. Eve commence à céder…

« Il ment! IL MENT! »

Comment ose-t-il faire de pareilles conclusions? Il ne sait rien de moi! Rien!

Pain continue à leurrer ma sœur de paroles convaincantes pour l'encourager à signer ses papiers. Je n'entends plus ce qu'il dit comme connerie, trop préoccupée par ce qui m'attend une fois qu'on me sort de la fac. Le parking est désert; personne pour être témoin de ce qu'on me fait. Il n'y a qu'une fourgonnette et un autre gorille en combinaison blanche au volant. À côté se trouve une civière sur roulettes. À mesure qu'on me pousse de force vers le véhicule, je vois qu'il y a des sangles sur la civière et aussi une camisole avec de trop longues manches...

Je saisis toute l'horreur qui m'attend; on va m'enfermer, m'isoler, me traiter comme si j'étais une folle, une démente, une aliénée.

« Non ! Pas ça ! »

Dans un ultime effort, j'essaie de me dégager.

« Ne signe pas Eve! Ne signe pas! Ne me fais pas ça, je t'en supplie! »

C'est trop tard. Les papiers d'admission sont déjà réglés. Bien que troublée et perturbée, Pain est parvenu à la persuader que cette humiliation, ce traitement odieux qu'on me réserve, est totalement justifié et légitime.

Des larmes de détresse et de rage ruissellent abondamment sur mon visage. Je me démène tellement que le chauffeur de la fourgonnette sort pour se mêler aux deux autres gorilles. Il a une seringue à la main…

« NOON ! »

Je sais ce qui m'attend. Je sais ce qu'ils comptent faire. On parvient à m'immobiliser et à relever une manche de mon pull. Je ressens alors une affreuse douleur dans le bras.

Je hurle. J'appelle à l'aide. J'appelle la seule personne qui n'aurait pas laissé arriver une chose pareille. Au seuil du désespoir, j'en suis réduite à invoquer un personnage, héros sauveur de dame à détresse.

« INDEL ! »

Ma vue s'embrouille.

« Indel ! »

Je sens toute force me quitter. Je n'arrive plus à me tenir sur mes jambes.

« Indel... »

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me sens profondément lasse.

« In...del... »

Le noir total.

_**À suivre**_

* * *

_Eh oui. Tout comme dans Minuit, ma protagoniste va croupir dans un asile. Triste hein?En fait, mis à part l'histoire d'amour entre les deux personnages que j'ai supprimé, Minuit et Athrada Men se font écho l'un à l'autre._

_En passant, pour le Professeur Pain, faut prononcer Pain à l'anglaise et non pas Pain dans le sens baguette ou miche de pain._

_Pour ceux que ça intéresserait de voir comment j'imagine Indel et Eledhrìl, y a qu'à cliquer sur les liens appropriés de mon profil._

**K-liméro :** Imbu de lui-même, arrogant, hautain… c'est ce qui fait tout son charme au Prince. Huhu.

**Lilya :** Eh bien, j'aime rendre les gens accro! Je me verrais mal écrire une fic dans la section SDA si je n'avais pas l'intention que le majeure partie de l'histoire se passe en TDM, hein. Alors; oui, Eledhrìl va retourner en Terre du Milieu, mais avant elle va en voir de toutes les couleurs ici. Sur ce, merci de me lire avec frénésie. C'est très motivant et touchant!

**Toimême :** Si tu veux, je peux t'en écrire une pour te motiver dans ton boulot! Aucun idée c'est quoi ledit boulot, mais ce sont les encouragements qui importent, huhuhu. Alors voici : « Bravo! Tu es super! T'as un talent fou, c'est pas croyable! T'es vraiment douée! Continue sur cette lancée! N'abandonne pas, car tu fais vraiment un boulot impeccable! Tu m'impressionnes! » Ça te va? Hem, ce serait bien amusant qu'elle puisse courir joyeusement sur la Croisée pour retourner en TDM, mais les choses sont devenues un peu compliquées comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre. Gné. Évidemment que le scénario a été préparé. Et pis, la base de tout c'est Minuit, hein. Techniquement, à quelques détails près, vous savez tous comment l'histoire va se terminer. Goupiller… Je ne savais même pas que c'était un verbe. J'en apprends des choses moua. Heu, oui, bon, je peux pas dire toutes les intrigues à l'avance, mais Glorfindel ne peut pas venir dans la réalité sans commencer à s'effacer je te rappelle, donc il ne pourra pas aller la chercher et l'emmener sur son fidèle destrier, hélaaas. Ahahaha. Je me demande quel genre de nom il aurait pu lui trouver si elle avait porté des lentilles… Regard de plastique visqueux? Regard de caoutchouc? Mais, en fait (question existentielle) c'est fabriqué avec quoi des lentilles? Moi j'ai des lunettes (zut, tout le monde sait maintenant qui est mon inspiration première pour créer mon personnage!), je suis pas trop renseignée en matière de lentilles. Je plussoie pour les héroïnes style amazone Lara Croft. C'est lassant ce genre de personnage. Totalement cliché. Sur ce, toujours un plaisir de recevoir des commentaires élogieux de ta part. Grand merci!

**Caladwen :** Que dire… que dire… Toujours aussi émouvant de lire tes commentaires ma chère Caladwen. Merci de porter une attention particulière à certains détails qui passent la plupart du temps inaperçus. Ça me prouve que je ne bosse pas pour rien! Désolée pour le coup de la pseudo fin. C'était trop tentant. Rassure-toi, je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec cette histoire. Grand merci pour tout. Je t'embrasse et vive le poney!

**Citron-elle :** Biensûr qu'il y a une suite! J'aurais été sadique de terminer sur une note aussi amère. Tu me trouves lente à publier les chapitres? Mon dieu! Il fut une époque où je ne publiais qu'une fois par an, très chère, alors estime toi veinarde que cette période soit révolue! Ceci dit, joyeuses fêtes et à l'année prochaine (parce que je doute publier la suite avant 2008 hein)! Merci de me lire!

**Yellou :** Heureuse que mon histoire t'ait tenue en haleine! J'espère conserver toujours ce même intérêt jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. Merci!

**LYANEUH :** Tu nous manques à tous affreusement tu sais! Tant mieux si ma plume te fait rêver un peu dans ce monde cruel. Je suis contente d'avoir un peu de tes nouvelles. A bientôt et prends soin de toi.

**Lalolie :** Hahaha! Les quarante voleurs! Hum, pur hasard si c'est le même nombre d'elfes, par contre. La réalité est encore plus amère et sombre quand on voit ce qui arrive dans ce chapitre-ci… Mais on retrouvera bientôt la Terre du Milieu et ses merveilles, t'inquiètes. Merci de me lire avec toujours autant d'intérêt. À bientôt.


	9. La Tentation

_Le chapitre précédent était plutôt décadent, je vous l'accorde, et celui-ci le sera tout autant, hélas. Malheureusement, dans ce qui suit je n'invente rien. C'est une réalité qui existe._

_Relire la première partie du chapitre 3 vous aiderait à vous remettre en contexte pour bien saisir ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre-ci._

_Bonne lecture. Merci encore de votre soutien à tous._

**Chapitre 9**

**La tentation**

On m'a tout enlevé ; mes livres, mon appart, ma liberté, ma dignité, ma dague, mais on ne pourra jamais m'enlever mon esprit. Quand tout est trop insupportable, je ferme les yeux et je me replonge dans mes rêves et mes illusions qui n'en sont pas vraiment, car je sais que ce sont plus que des utopies. Je le sais, moi, que j'ai raison d'y croire. J'ai fait une grossière erreur en voulant partager ce que j'ai découvert. J'en paie chèrement le prix. J'aurais dû tout garder pour moi et continuer à rêvasser dans mon petit coin tranquille. J'aurais dû reprendre le cours de ma vie d'étudiante, trouver un équilibre entre ma grande passion et la réalité du quotidien. C'est trop tard, maintenant. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. J'aimerais agir en bonne patiente consentante pour qu'on me juge enfin apte à sortir d'ici, mais ce que je vis en ce moment rendrait cinglé n'importe qui. On entre ici malade et on nous rend encore plus dingue qu'on l'est déjà. Pour moi c'est pire encore, car j'avais toute ma tête avant qu'on m'enferme. Peu importe ce que tout le monde persiste à croire à mon sujet. Moi, je sais que je n'ai pas perdu la raison. Du moins, c'était le cas avant que je mette les pieds ici.

On m'a coupé les cheveux. Les patients ont tendance à se les arracher de la tête durant leurs crises alors on n'a pris aucune risque et fait la même chose pour moi. On a remplacé mes lunettes en verre par du plastique. Comme ça, je ne serai pas tentée de les casser et d'utiliser les bouts de verre pour attaquer quelqu'un. On me fait porter nuit et jour un pyjama en toile bleue. Le soir on me fait dormir dans un lit à sangles au cas où je voudrais me balader dans les couloirs la nuit sans permission. Entre leurs tests débiles et leurs séances de thérapies, je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans ma chambre. Elle est minuscule. Il y a une fenêtre protégée par des barreaux de sécurité. J'entraperçois à peine le grand chêne dehors ; seule chose du monde extérieur que je peux voir maintenant.

Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai fait semblant d'avaler mes comprimés pour ensuite aller immédiatement aux toilettes me les faire vomir. Je lutte comme je le peux contre ces gens, contre leurs méthodes. Je me dois de rester lucide alors hors de question qu'on altère mon esprit avec ces comprimés soit disant antipsychotiques. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où on m'a attachée à mon lit et droguée à la seringue afin que je me calme parce que j'étais à bout et enragée qu'on ne m'écoute pas, qu'on ne me permette pas de me justifier, de faire entendre ma version des faits. Je ne compte plus les fois où on m'a isolée dans une pièce capitonnée, camisole de force sur le dos, à tourner en rond et à désespérer qu'on me sorte enfin de cet enfer.

Les gens qu'on enferme ici sont traités comme des animaux, des cobayes. On ne peut pas revenir à la raison dans cet endroit. C'est un lieu maudit, infâme, immonde…

Les autorités n'aident pas. Certains gardiens et préposés abusent de leurs pouvoirs ici. Ils nous font subir des choses… d'horribles choses. Si des patients se plaignent, personne ne les croit parce qu'on a déjà pris pour acquis qu'ils sont tous fous et incapables de porter un jugement crédible. Ça arrange bien certains employés qui n'hésitent pas à profiter de la situation.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je n'étais pas suicidaire avant d'entrer ici, mais je commence à trouver l'idée de la mort très attirante…

Depuis mon incarcération, Ève vient me voir une fois par semaine. La première visite a mal tourné ; je lui ai craché au visage. Ça été plus fort que moi. Je lui en veux tellement. La visite a pris fin immédiatement et on m'a enfermé dans ma chambre pour le reste de la journée. Eve ne s'est pas laissée intimider et a persisté à venir me voir toutes les semaines. Je ne lui ai pas recraché au visage, mais je ne lui ai accordé aucune attention non plus. Je l'ignore cordialement et elle continue à parler de tout et de rien ; de la fac, qu'elle a hâte que je revienne à la maison, blablabla.

Un jour, j'utilise l'un des rares appels auxquels j'ai droit pour la rejoindre et elle en reste bouche bée.

« Ouah ! Je suis contente que tu m'appelles ! Tu vas bien ? » finit-elle par me répondre au bout de quelques secondes de silence à se demander si c'est bien sa propre sœur à l'appareil.

Si je vais bien ?? Elle en a du culot de me poser une question pareille ! Elle sait parfaitement que je suis loin, très loin, d'aller bien.

« J'irai mieux si tu acceptes de m'accorder une faveur. » rétorqué-je avec froideur.

Eve est tellement heureuse que je lui parle enfin, que je prenne l'initiative d'entrer en contact avec elle, que mon ton sec ne l'affecte pas et d'emblée elle ajoute : « Bien sûr ! Tout ce que tu veux ! »

Je me tourne un instant pour faire dos au gardien qui me surveille et je chuchote : « À ta prochaine visite, débrouille-toi pour apporter ma dague.

-Qu… Ta quoi ?

-Ma dague. »

Elle met un certain à temps à comprendre que c'est du « couteau de cuisine » dont je parle.

« Ton couteau ? Mais… Allons, je peux pas faire ça !

- Si.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire? »

À vrai dire, je n'en sais strictement rien. J'éprouve l'étrange besoin inexplicable de la prendre dans ma main, c'est tout. Peut-être que je désire me rappeler quelques souvenirs de mon périple en Terre du Milieu ? Pour ça, j'aurais pu demander un truc moins louche aux yeux des autres ; mon roman, par exemple. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que c'est la dague qu'il me faut et rien d'autre

« Ça te regarde pas.

-C'est… C'est une arme, ça.

-Comme si je le savais pas. Évidemment que c'en est une. »

Moment de silence gêné.

« Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un…

-Evelyne, tu sais tout comme moi que je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille. Je suis certaine que tu regrettes d'avoir dit à ce Pain que je t'avais menacée. Tu sais très bien que je ne cherchais qu'à te la montrer, pas à t'attaquer. »

Eve ne répond rien. Je n'entends que sa respiration mal assurée.

« Que comptes tu faire avec ça ? » qu'elle me redemande après un certain temps. « Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ?

-Je regrette, ça te regarde pas.

-T'es ma sœur ; on devrait pas avoir de secrets.

-Ne me donne surtout pas de leçon de fraternité. T'es ma sœur et tu m'as fait enfermer, je te rappelle.

-Tu sais que je ne veux que t'aid…

-À d'autres. »

Nouveau malaise.

« Même si je voulais te l'apporter, comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ? » reprend-t-elle. « Les visites sont contrôlées. On vérifie toujours ce que les visiteurs apportent aux patients. On ne me laissera jamais entrer avec un couteau, voyons.

-Trouve un moyen.

-Mais… »

Je raccroche.

---ooo---

J'ouvre la boîte à musique rectangulaire et une petite figurine de patineuse sur glace se met à tourner, accompagnée d'une mélodie.

« Il est à l'intérieure. » me chuchote Ève qui prend garde à ce que les surveillants ne l'entendent pas. Elle a délibérément remonté le mécanisme avant de me la donner pour que la musique couvre sa voix. « Tu n'as pas idée du mal que j'ai eu à la démonter pour faire entrer ce machin là-dedans… »

Je ne porte plus vraiment attention à ce qu'Ève me dit. Cette boîte à musique, c'était un souvenir de Maman et Papa. Ils me l'avaient offerte parce que j'adorais le patin artistique quand j'étais gosse. Elle aurait pu choisir autre chose pour dissimuler ma dague. Elle l'a fait exprès ou quoi ? Cette mélodie me rend soudain très triste et nostalgique.

« Quand je l'ai pris pour l'insérer dedans, il s'est passé quelque chose... Il est bizarre ton couteau. Il est tout léger, mais, en même temps, il est comme… chargé, lourd… empli de quelque chose… »

Ève ne note pas mon air triste tout comme je ne remarque pas ce qu'elle me dit. Je fixe la petite patineuse qui tourne de plus en plus lentement sur elle-même à mesure que le mécanisme s'affaiblit. L'air ralentit aussi jusqu'à n'être que de petites notes clochetées, espacées et mélancoliques.

Je referme la boîte et demande à ce qu'on me ramène dans ma chambre. Je remercie très brièvement Évelyne de m'avoir apporter mon dû et je la quitte, la laissant pantoise et intriguée.

Aussitôt dans ma cellule, j'entreprends d'ouvrir l'instrument qui, si on porte attention, émet un bruit de ressort quand on le secoue légèrement ; la dague doit effleurer quelques lamelles du cylindre mécanique. Sans outil, je mets du temps à ouvrir le fond de la boîte, mais j'y parviens. La dague est bien là et je ne peux réprimer un frisson en la saisissant dans ma main. Je sens une vibration dans mes doigts qui s'étend jusqu'à mon épaule pour ensuite traverser tout mon être. Quelque chose de très étrange se produit alors ; la lame argentée s'assombrit. Elle étincelait de pouvoir elfique et là on dirait du charbon. Elle est noire. Noire comme mes idées, comme ma vie…

Mon regard oblique vers la petite patineuse qu'il m'a fallu ôter de son socle tournant pour ouvrir l'instrument. De revoir cette boîte à musique, ça a remué des souvenirs depuis longtemps enfouis en moi. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en ce moment! S'ajoutent au malheur que je vis déjà, le chagrin, la solitude et l'amertume d'avoir perdu des êtres chers. Je tombe dans un état de profonde affliction. Je ne croyais pas possible de me sentir plus déchirée et meurtrie que je ne l'étais déjà, de m'enfoncer dans un gouffre plus ténébreux encore. Ô comme il m'apparaît alléchant, soudain, de rejoindre ceux qui m'ont offert cette boîte, là où ils sont. Il me semble tout à coup très séduisant de mettre fin à cette existence terne, terne à l'image de mon arme. Ma dague me semble la source d'une libération et d'un soulagement que je cherche depuis longtemps. Ce serait tellement facile. Je n'aurais qu'à faire une petite entaille à mon poignet. Une entaille et tout s'éteindrait. Un coup de lame et c'en serait enfin fini de ce calvaire…

Ô comme la tentation est prenante, aguichante…

Une toute petite entaille…

* * *

Méditant comme à mon habitude sur les hauts sommets des collines de Fondcombe, je vois bientôt une ombre se dessiner dans le ciel. A ma grande stupéfaction, elle se dirige vers moi et, à mesure qu'elle s'approche, je puis enfin distinguer ce que c'est. 

Ces grandes ailes d'argent…

Ce cri impétueux qui fend le ciel…

« Landroval ? »

Mon regard s'étrécit comme je tente de mieux voir la créature qui plane dans les hauteurs.

« Par Telperion, c'est bien lui ! »

Après tous ces siècles à n'avoir eu aucune nouvelle des cimes de l'Eriador, je le vois apparaître à moi. Jamais je ne l'ai revu depuis notre expédition sur Athrada Men. Pourquoi revient-il maintenant ?

« Je te salue, ami ! » me hulule-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Il s'approche au-dessus de moi et décrit de larges cercles en amorçant une descente dans ma direction. Ses immenses ailes ratissent l'air et l'herbe se couche à mes pieds. Il se pose devant moi et ses deux iris perçant me considèrent avec un certain engouement.

Je reste immobile, interdit.

« Mon cher ami ailé ! Comme il est bon de te revoir ! » finis-je par lui faire savoir. « Quelle surprise, ma foi ! »

D'un roucoulement joyeux, il ajoute : « Tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, Glorfindel, car je suis ici pour te transmettre un message du Taniquetil. »

Je me raidis soudain.

« Que dis-tu ? Parle, camarade, tu m'intrigues !

-Je suis ici pour t'annoncer que mon maître t'a enfin accordé son pardon. Il sait ce que tu as accompli. Il sait que tu as évité bien des peines au monde du Milieu en retournant le livre prophétique là d'où il vient. Manwë t'en est reconnaissant et après quelques siècles de réflexion, il a jugé bon de lever son interdiction de passage vers l'Aman ! »

Me voilà subjugué, complètement secoué et abasourdi d'entendre pareille nouvelle. Les années ont passé sans que le languir des Terres Immortelles ne m'étreigne encore. Depuis ma dernière expédition sur la Croisée, jamais je n'avais éprouvé à nouveau le désir ardent de partir pour Valinor. Je m'étais résigné à mon sort. Je l'avais accepté et j'y avais trouvé même quelques bons côtés.

Recevoir le pardon de Manwë ; c'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle je pouvais m'attendre. Je le sais si amoureux de ses Grands Aigles. J'aurais cru qu'avoir blessé malgré moi l'une de ses plus divines créations m'aurait enlevé à jamais tout espoir de regagner Valinor ou, du moins, il m'aurait fait témoin des plus grands malheurs à venir du Milieu avant de me permettre de revenir.

Je contemple Landroval d'un air ébranlé, incapable de dire un seul mot.

« Il t'offre même la possibilité de gagner Valinor immédiatement. Il sait que nous sommes devenus bons amis. Il m'a alors proposé de t'y emmener et j'ai accepté avec grande joie ! »

Un sourire s'esquisse sur mon visage.

Valinor…

Enfin, après tous ces siècles, je puis m'y rendre.

Je mesure toute l'ampleur que signifie cette annonce.

Les rivages blancs. Le continent béni. Le pays où rien ne se fane. Les Pelori, immenses et majestueuses. Les citadelles de perles et d'argent, visions d'éternelle splendeur.

Rien ne m'incitait plus à partir, mais, à présent qu'on m'en fait la proposition, l'idée me paraît tout à fait alléchante. Je ne peux la refuser.

« Alors, quel est ton choix, Glorfindel ? » me demande mon ami ailé.

« Je l'accepte. » Un grand sentiment d'allégresse m'envahie alors que je lui fais part de ma réponse. « Oui, je l'accepte ! » renchéris-je avec conviction.

Landroval fait battre ses grandes ailes avec entrain.

« Je te laisse le soin de faire tes adieux aux tiens si tu le désires. Je te retrouverai ici-même à la tombée de la nuit ! »

Il regagne les cieux en attendant notre prochaine rencontre.

D'un pas léger, je retourne à la Dernière Maison Simple et la nouvelle de Landroval en surprend plus d'un. Je suis peiné de quitter cette demeure qui fut mon refuge pendant des siècles. J'éprouve quelque amertume de laisser derrière moi bon nombre de mes alliés et parents elfes. J'aurais voulu faire mes adieux en personne à mon fidèle Istanel, mais le temps me manque. J'espère qu'il comprendra… Néanmoins, la perspective d'atteindre enfin Valinor efface tout chagrin et je sais qu'un jour tous les miens me rejoindront et nos retrouvailles n'en seront que plus festives.

Je lègue le peu de biens que je possède à Elrond qui en disposera, j'en suis certain, à bon escient. Je me rends toutefois à la Salle aux Trésors pour récupérer un objet laissé depuis quelques siècles en ces lieux. Dans cette pièce reposent maints artefacts et trésors inestimables. Contournant Hadhafang, les tronçons de Narsil et la grande Aeglos, je me rends à une statue à l'effigie d'un elfe gardien, construite dans l'unique but de soutenir entre ses mains ouvertes ma dague. C'est ici qu'elle demeure, parmi les trésors et les armes glorieuses des temps anciens. Sans sa jumelle, elle ne possède aucun pouvoir particulier, aussi ai-je jugé bon de ne plus la traîner sur moi. Aujourd'hui par contre, je redoute de la quitter. Elle symbolise un passé que je ne désire pas laisser ici. Au cœur du pays éternel, je veux pouvoir me remémorer les souvenirs que cette arme représente.

Cependant, arrivé à la hauteur de la statue, je constate, effaré, que la lame s'est ternie d'une façon très étrange. Je la saisis pour mieux observer le métal presque noir. Il y a plusieurs années que je ne suis venu dans cette salle, mais je suis certain que la dernière fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur ma dague son éclat était toujours le même. Que s'est-il donc passé entre temps?

Les lames elfiques possèdent la caractéristique de devenir bleues lorsque des orques se trouvent à proximité. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier si elles deviennent noires? Jamais je n'ai été témoin d'un pareil phénomène. Par contre, en tant que guerrier, je sais qu'une arme ne fait qu'un avec son propriétaire. Les liens qui l'unissent à son détenteur peuvent s'avérer très mystérieux et puissants. Elle est l'extension de son être, une prolongation. Elle est … son reflet. Se pourrait-il que ma dague, parmi les vertus qu'elle détient déjà, puisse être en mesure de faire écho à ce que je sens, ce que je vis ? Mais alors, elle brillerait de mille feux ! Je suis si heureux de partir enfin pour Valinor ! Comment pourrait-elle être si terne, dans ce cas ?

À moins que…

En tant que dague-jumelle, se pourrait-il que mon arme ait également le loisir d'être à l'image de ce que perçoit sa sœur en sa propre maîtresse ?

« Eledhrìl… »

L'écho de ce nom se répercute sur les murs de la salle déserte.

Si ma théorie est juste, une lame si sombre ne peut qu'être le résultat d'une profonde souffrance, une douleur sans nom.

Je fixe mon arme d'un œil soucieux. L'inquiétude remplace la légèreté. La félicité ressentie depuis la venue de Landroval cède au tourment.

* * *

Une ombre vient danser sur ma boîte à musique. Distraite, j'oublie un instant les sombres idées qui me traversaient l'esprit. Je m'éveille de cet état de transe où tout mon désespoir et mon désarroi me rongeaient. Mes yeux se posent sur mon poignet. Mon autre main tient la lame froide de ma dague sur ma peau. J'ai soudain un accès de lucidité. Je réalise brusquement ce que je tentais de me faire. J'en échappe mon arme tellement je m'horrifie de mes propres intentions. On dirait que j'ai perdu la tête. 

L'ombre continue à danser sur ma boîte. C'est l'ombre de quelque chose qui ne m'est pas inconnue…

J'élève mon regard vers la fenêtre de ma cellule. Une minuscule silhouette tournoie dans la lumière du soleil, à travers les barreaux.

« Le papillon… »

Il est de retour.

J'ai les idées tellement troublées que j'en suis à me demander si je n'hallucine pas. Si j'appelais un employé et qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, verrait-il ce papillon tout autant que moi ? Je n'ose pas tenter le coup. On pourrait augmenter ma dose de pilules advenant le fait qu'il ne se trouve vraiment aucun papillon dans cette fenêtre.

Que me veut-il ? Pourquoi il est là ?

« Tu veux encore m'entraîner vers cette route ? » que je lui demande, bien que je sache qu'il ne me répondra pas.

« Vois où ça m'a mené de te suivre. Vois à quoi j'en suis réduite. »

Je ferme le rideau de ma fenêtre, importunée par sa présence qui, en d'autres circonstances, m'aurait tellement fait plaisir.

Je récupère mon arme. Le temps où je l'ai lâché, elle a repris son aspect normal, mais aussitôt entre mes doigts elle redevient noire. Je la réinsère dans la boîte à musique. J'ai beau me répugner d'avoir tenté de me faire du mal avec cette dague, je ne peux pas me résoudre à m'en séparer. Alors, je la cache. En attendant que la tentation de l'utiliser contre moi-même se dissipe, je la garde dans cette boîte.

Je me roule en boule dans mon lit, encore perturbée par mes propres actes. Les heures passent sans que je ne bouge. Je médite, je réfléchis.

Est-ce que tout ce que je vis ici est un motif vraiment valable pour vouloir en arriver là ? La mort est-elle réellement une solution ? Une alternative ?

Perdue au beau milieu de mes songes, j'entends à peine la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Un préposé entre et me fait une annonce.

« T'as un visiteur. »

Je relève ma tête d'entre mes genoux. Moi, avoir un visiteur ? C'est sûrement Ève qui tient à prendre de mes nouvelles. Je dois admettre que je l'ai quitté bien vite tout à l'heure. Tant pis. Je me recroqueville à nouveau sur moi-même.

« Je ne veux pas la voir. »

Il reste planté là.

« ''Le voir'', tu veux dire. C'est un homme. Il dit que c'est un ami à toi. »

Je lève de nouveau les yeux sur le préposé, intriguée. Qui ça peut bien être ? Je n'ai pas d'amis, moi.

La curiosité l'emporte. Je me lève et le suis jusqu'à la salle des visites. C'est une pièce terne avec des fenêtres qui laissent entrevoir le fleuve de la ville. Le paysage pourrait être plaisant si ce n'était des grillages de sécurité qui obstruent la vue. Il n'y a pas grand monde dans la vaste pièce grise. Il faut dire que les gens qu'on enferme ici n'ont pas l'occasion d'avoir beaucoup de visiteurs. La plupart des familles préfèrent ignorer qu'un de leur membre est un malade mental. Pour mettre une ambiance calme et apaisante dans la salle, on fait jouer de la musique d'un radio qui grinche. On dirait de la musique assommante d'ascenseur. Je préférerais encore mieux ma boîte à musique.

On m'indique une table où m'asseoir et le préposé, avant d'aller chercher mon visiteur, me dit :

« Vous aurez 15 minutes, pas plus. D'habitudes, on ne laisse personne voir les patients s'il ne s'agit pas de membres de la famille alors estime-toi chanceuse. »

Il me chuchote ensuite à l'oreille.

« Tu pourras me remercier de ma grande bonté plus tard… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » finit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Je vois trop bien ce qu'il veut dire, en effet. Je sais exactement ce qui m'attend suite cette visite. Je n'accorde pas le plaisir à ce type de percevoir sur mon visage la moindre petite parcelle de crainte et d'appréhension. Je regarde devant moi, droite et impassible. Heureusement, il ne peut pas voir sous la table mes mains se crisper sur mes cuisses.

Je regrette aussitôt de ne pas avoir terminé ce que j'avais commencé dans ma chambre… J'en ai tellement assez de supporter tout ça. Pourquoi ce foutu papillon m'a interrompu !?

Le préposé s'en va vers la porte. Et si je refusais de le voir, ce visiteur ? Si je changeais d'avis, je ne devrais « remercier » personne de s'être montré altruiste à mon égard, non ?

Au moment où je me décide à renoncer de le voir, le préposé laisse pénétrer dans la pièce mon visiteur. J'écarquille les sourcils de stupeur quand je prends conscience que cet homme est le chauffeur de mon bus. Toute idée de le chasser disparaît à l'instant tellement je suis ahurie de sa présence en ces lieux.

Il est vêtu de son uniforme et enlève sa casquette pour ensuite prendre place en face de moi. Il me scrute un instant, l'air triste. Moi je le dévisage d'un air questionneur. Comment a-t-il su où je me trouvais ? Et pourquoi il vient me voir, celui-là ?

De longues secondes s'écoulent où nous faisons que nous regarder mutuellement. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans ces yeux posés sur moi. Quelque chose de profond. On y voit tout le bagage qu'apportent de nombreuses années d'expériences, de découvertes et de périples. Je me sens rapetisser de me faire observer par ces yeux là, comme si la personne en face de moi était trop supérieure, trop impressionnante de stature et de hauts faits. J'ai pris son bus tellement souvent alors comment ce regard-là a pu m'échapper?

« Ma pauvre enfant. Où donc t'ai-je conduit… » me fait-il en secouant la tête à la négative, affligé par la vision qu'il a devant lui.

Je cligne des yeux, déconcertée, et ça semble l'amuser, soudain.

« Le papillon est arrivé à point nommé, n'est-ce pas ? » poursuit-il avec un sourire malin.

À ce moment, tout le monde extérieur s'évanouie. Je ne m'inquiète plus de ce qui m'attend suite à cet entretien. J'oublie ma position de détenue. Je ne me soucie plus de rien en dehors de ce qui se passe entre ce chauffeur et moi.

Il a prononcé le mot « papillon ». Il a dit le mot pa-pil-lon. Et il y a quelque chose dans ce regard espiègle et sage à la fois qui m'incite à croire qu'il ne parle pas de n'importe quel papillon. Il fait allusion à « ce » papillon.

Il l'a donc vu. Il l'a vu ! Quelqu'un d'autre que moi est en mesure de voir cette petite bête volante !

M'aurait-il espionné par la fenêtre de ma chambre ? Allons donc. Ma chambre est au dernier étage du building. C'est impossible de grimper là-haut. Ce chauffeur n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce que j'ai tenté de faire.

« Comment savez-vous pour le papillon ? » que je lui sors après quelques secondes de silence interloqué.

« C'est moi qui l'aie envoyé. »

Tout ce que j'arrive à balbutier c'est : « Hein ? Mais… »

Est-ce qu'il serait aussi fou que moi ? Il voit des papillons, ma parole. Et il prétend l'avoir envoyé pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable ? Ça n'a aucun sens !

Je l'observe, totalement confuse. Sans sa casquette, je vois beaucoup mieux son visage. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu ailleurs que dans ce bus, tout à coup ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? » que je lui demande, profondément troublée.

Il me sourit de plus bel.

« Moi c'est Paul. » répond-t-il avec verve. On dirait qu'il s'attend à ce que son nom m'interpelle. Il répète : « Paul… Ça ne te dit rien ? »

Je fais non de la tête.

« C'est pourtant toi qui m'as baptisé. »

J'ai fait ça moi ?

« Ne te souviens-tu pas d'une certaine sortie parascolaire du temps où tu allais à l'école élémentaire ? »

Je réfléchis un moment. Je fouille dans mes souvenirs. Des sorties parascolaires, j'en ai fait des tas…

« Ce jour là, tu m'as vu recroquevillé sur moi-même, au milieu du trottoir… » continue-t-il, certain que je vais finir par me rappeler. Et il a raison, car je me souviens subitement d'une journée où toute ma classe attendait impatiemment que notre bus arrive.

« Le chauffeur du musée ! » m'exclamé-je.

« Bingo ! » réplique-t-il, ravi que la mémoire me revienne.

Ça fait des années de ça ! Plus je le regarde, plus le souvenir de son visage à l'époque me revient en tête. Il était pâle, il n'allait pas bien. Il avait une longue barbe gris bleu à ce moment là, mais aujourd'hui il s'est rasé tout ça, ce qui explique que je ne l'ai pas reconnu quand j'ai commencé à prendre le bus de la ville au début des mes études à la fac.

Je me souviens vaguement l'avoir appelé Paul étant enfant. En fait, c'était qu'une déduction de ma part, car il ne faisait que bredouiller et marmonner son nom.

Pourquoi vient-il me voir aujourd'hui ? Après toutes ces années de fac où j'ai pris son bus, pourquoi choisit-il ce moment pour m'adresser concrètement la parole ? Et pourquoi prétend-t-il avoir le contrôle sur un papillon ?

Paul regarde les issues de la pièce où sont postés les surveillants de la salle. Il remarque le radio et se lève pour augmenter le volume.

« J'adore cette chanson ! » fait-il aux surveillants.

Il retourne s'asseoir en face de moi et poursuit la conversation: « Tu ne le savais pas, mais ce jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Comment ça ? » demandé-je, surprise.

« Tu m'as permis de survivre parce que tu es la seule à m'avoir aperçu. »

La musique forte m'empêche de bien assimiler ce qu'il me révèle.

La seule à l'avoir vu…

Je me fais méditative.

Evelyne… Je me souviens, oui… Elle était avec moi ce jour là. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir Paul. En tout cas, elle ne l'a pas vu tout de suite.

« Et en me décrivant comme un chauffeur aux autres, le reste de la population a ainsi pu me voir à son tour. Ils ne croyaient pas en ma vraie identité alors ils ne pouvaient me voir tel que j'étais réellement. Je n'étais qu'une utopie pour eux. Un mythe. Par contre, ils étaient bien prêts à croire qu'il y avait un chauffeur d'autobus qui semblait subir un malaise. C'est ce que tu leur as dis -toute innocente et naïve que tu étais, car en réalité tu avais tort de croire que j'étais un simple chauffeur- et c'est ce qui m'a sauvé. » continue-t-il. « Tu es la seule qui a cette… capacité à voir au-delà de ta réalité. Parce que tu crois en nous. En Arda. »

Est-ce que je rêve ou il a vraiment prononcé le mot Arda ? Se moque-t-il de moi ou bien il est sérieux ?

Je l'examine, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux ronds.

Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi, dans ce foutu monde pourri, considère Arda comme étant beaucoup plus qu'un univers fictif ?

Il me laisse l'étudier silencieusement. J'inspecte encore ce qui se trouve dans ces yeux emplis de sagesse, de clairvoyance et de connaissances. J'ai déjà vu un tel regard ailleurs que dans mon monde...

Je fixe ensuite son menton et ses joues d'où pendaient autrefois sa longue barbe gris bleu.

Bleu…

Le récit de Glorfindel me revient en tête.

_« J'étais en mission. Mithrandir m'avait envoyé à la recherche des Mages Bleus. »_

« Qu'est-ce que vous étiez avant que je vous baptise en Paul ? » questionné-je bien que j'aie déjà une théorie dans mon esprit.

« N'as tu aucune idée ? » dit-il, toujours ce sourire espiègle au visage.

« _Tout porte à croire qu'ils ont traversé la route, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à revenir sur leurs pas avant que la malédiction ne les efface. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, bien entendu, mais je ne vois d'autre explication possible à leur disparition._ »

L'hypothèse de Glorfindel serait-elle en partie vraie ?

« Vous êtes… »

Est-ce que cet homme en face de moi est bel et bien qui je pense ? Ou est-ce encore un de ces scénarios incroyables que j'invente à partir de faits réels amplifiés par mon imagination trop débordante, comme tendent à croire tous les gens qui me gardent enfermés ici ?

« Vous êtes… Un des Mages Bleus ? » émets-je d'une voix faible et incertaine.

« Et rebingo. » confirme-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Il ne se moque pas de moi, j'espère.

« Mon véritable prénom est Pallando. »

S'il joue la comédie, il mérite un oscar. Soit qu'il s'agit d'un grand fan de Tolkien pour savoir le nom de ce personnage presque inconnu et il se paie ma tête –quoique je ne vois pas l'intérêt de venir me narguer jusqu'ici-, soit c'est un vieux chauffeur complètement fêlé qui se prend pour un magicien, soit c'est le véritable Pallando en chair et en os que j'ai devant moi.

J'ose croire que la troisième supposition est la bonne. Oui, ce doit être la bonne. Maintenant, je sais où j'ai déjà vu ces yeux-là. C'est le même regard qu'avait Radagast lors de notre rencontre. C'est le regard qu'ont tous les Istari.

Des tas de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Si c'est vraiment lui, comment peut-il être vivant ? Comment ça se fait qu'il soit resté ici depuis tout ce temps ? Il ne s'est pas effacé, tout comme je ne me suis pas effacée en allant en Terre du Milieu… Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi il ne se présente à moi que maintenant ? S'il savait depuis longtemps que j'étais la petite fille qu'il avait rencontrée autrefois, pourquoi il m'en fait part qu'aujourd'hui ?

Au moment où je m'apprête à lui adresser la parole de nouveau, l'un des surveillants baisse la musique du radio et vient nous trouver.

« Le quart d'heure est terminé. »

Il attend que je me lève pour regagner ma cellule. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Pas avant d'en savoir plus. Je suis prête à subir n'importe quel traitement odieux s'il le faut, mais je dois absolument poursuivre cette conversation !

Je lance un regard paniqué vers Paul…heu… Pallando, mais lui me sourit et me dit d'un ton très calme :

« Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, Eledhrìl Hathelwen. Nous nous reverrons dans peu de temps. »

Je tressaille.

Il a dit mon prénom ardaïen !

Là, il n'y a plus de doute possible ; c'est vraiment quelqu'un qui vient de la Terre du Milieu. Je n'ai révélé ce nom à personne dans ma réalité. Je l'ai gardé que pour moi alors, forcément, s'il est au courant, c'est qu'il est lié à Arda d'une manière ou d'une autre!

D'un regard éloquent, il m'encourage à ne pas faire d'histoires et à regagner ma cellule bien docilement. Je lis tellement de choses dans ces deux prunelles : « Patience. » semble-t-il, me dire. « Tiens bon ». Je me lève, un peu hésitante, et je suis le préposé qui se demande bêtement pourquoi ce visiteur m'a appelé « Eledhrìl ».

Au moment où je passe la porte du corridor, je me tourne une dernière fois et Paul me fait un clin d'œil. Peu importe ce qui m'attend après cette visite maintenant. Je me fiche de ce qu'on me fait. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi sait que Arda est plus qu'un roman et ça, c'est la plus merveilleuse des consolations que l'on pouvait m'apporter.

_A suivre_


	10. Choix

_Chapitre très explicatif, je vous préviens. Désolée pour les fautes._

**Chapitre 10**

**Choix**

Il est revenu. Il a tenu sa parole. J'arrive pas à croire que Pallando soit devant moi. En plus, je le croise depuis que je vais à la fac et je ne l'ai jamais reconnu ! Il a un regard malicieux, profond, empli de connaissances… comme tous les Istari. Comment j'ai pu ne pas voir ça ? Comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? Il faut dire qu'il s'est rudement bien adapté à mon monde ; il parle comme nous, emploie les mêmes expressions que nous… Normal que je ne lui aie pas trouvé des airs de mages plus tôt.

Quelle ironie… Je connais depuis ma tendre enfance l'un des Istari que Indel cherchait désespérément ! Si j'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais pu le lui dire… J'aurais pu lui révéler qu'il est toujours vivant. Mais, lui ? Pourquoi est-il ici ? Pourquoi il reste dans mon monde ? On a besoin de lui en Terre du Milieu !

Les préposés ne viennent même pas nous interrompre. Ils ont vu mon changement de comportement. Ils ont remarqué que je me portais mieux depuis qu'il était venu me voir la première fois. Croyant que Pallando exerce une bonne influence sur moi, ils n'ont eu aucune objection à ce que nous nous promenions dans le parc de l'institution. C'est lui qui a proposé l'idée en prétendant que mon état s'améliorerait davantage si je pouvais me dégourdir un peu les jambes, mais moi je sais que ce n'est qu'un moyen de ne pas nous faire entendre C'est plus facile de parler librement ici que dans un espace clos.

J'avais tellement besoin d'une conversation comme celle-là. J'avais tellement besoin que quelqu'un d'autre que moi soit en mesure de parler de Arda.

« Co… Comment est-ce possible ? »

Pas un bonjour. Aucune forme de salutations. Je ne profite même pas du fait que j'aie enfin la chance de sortir de cet asile pour respirer le grand air. J'ai trop de questions à poser. Trop d'énigmes à résoudre. Et je me sens soudainement envahie par un dernier doute. Minime, mais un doute tout de même. Le simple fait d'avoir prononcé mon nom « Eledhrìl » aurait dû me suffire, pourtant je me méfie quand-même. De toute façons, après des mois passés ici, n'importe qui deviendrait parano. Et si c'était un menteur très habile? Et si on se moquait de moi?

La perspective d'un interrogatoire ne paraît pas l'irriter. Au contraire, je sens que Pallando s'y attendait et qu'une petite enquête allait de soit.

« Mais tout vient de toi, ma chère ! Je suis tombé sur toi, au bon moment, tu m'as vu et je n'ai pas eu le choix, depuis ce jour, de me contraindre à accepter l'identité que tu m'as donnée. C'était le seul moyen de survivre. »

J'y comprends rien. Il a été obligé de changer de nom pour rester ?

« Et Alatar ?

-Effacé. Il n'a pas eu de chance.

-Oh… »

Son collègue a disparu…

Une ombre passe dans son regard. Il est triste d'évoquer cette perte, on dirait. En tout cas, ça ne ressemble pas à de la fausse peine bien jouée par un acteur. Je me souviens avoir lu que les Ithryn Luin travaillaient toujours ensemble et qu'ils ne se séparaient jamais. La disparition de Alatar a sûrement été une dure épreuve.

Cette ombre passée dans son regard m'est communicative et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'afficher une mine triste aussi. À l'époque, si on s'était rencontré un peu plus tôt, j'aurais peut-être pu voir Alatar aussi et lui permettre, comme le dit Paul, de survivre également ?

S'il est totalement seul, qu'il a perdu son inséparable collègue, pourquoi est-il resté ici ? Qu'est-ce qui le retenait de reprendre la route de la Croisée et de revenir chez lui ?

« Vous êtes donc demeuré ici tout ce temps ? Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas retourné en Terre du Milieu ?

-Oh, j'ai bien tenté le coup, ma chère ! Une fois remis de mon agonie, je suis retourné immédiatement sur la Rue de la Croisée. Mais il était trop tard.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-J'ai commencé à disparaître aussitôt arrivé dans le désert de rocaille.

-Mais… Comment ça ?

-Parce qu'une chose n'existe que si on y croit. J'étais devenu Paul, maintenant. J'avais accepté l'identité de chauffeur que tu m'avais donné pour interrompre le processus d'effacement. Toutefois, Paul n'existe pas pour la Terre du Milieu, alors j'ai commencé à disparaître de la même manière que Pallando avait commencé à s'effacer dans ta réalité. C'était le désert de l'autre côté ; personne pour m'accueillir, me reconnaître… Heureusement, je suis revenu sur mes pas à temps cette fois. Il a fallu me résigner à rester parmi vous à jamais. »

Quelle horreur! Obligé de rester dans ce monde pour toujours… C'est terrible ça.

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi Glorfindel et Landroval avaient failli subir le même sort…mais, pourquoi ça ne m'est pas arrivé à moi ?

-Oh, tu as manqué de près d'y passer la première fois que Glorfindel a voulu te ramener avec lui. »

Comment sait-il ça ? Aurait-il vu Indel tenter de me ramener après notre combat contre le Nazgûl ? Il nous aurait espionnés ? Quoique… Les mages savent tout et devinent tout. Si c'en est vraiment un, je ne devrais pas être étonnée qu'il soit au courant.

« Mais pas la seconde fois. Pourquoi ?

- La première fois, personne ne te connaissait hormis Glorfindel, Landroval et les Spectres. Les convictions de si peu d'individus ne suffisent pas. Il s'est néanmoins écoulé cent ans entre vos deux rencontres. Glorfindel a répandu partout la nouvelle de votre exploit commun. Tout le monde en est venu à admettre ton existence, même le camp ennemi, car les Neuf ont été contraints d'expliquer à leur Maître qui avait causé la perte de leur Archer. La croyance collective de Arda et le Dixième Nazgûl anéanti comme preuve irréfutable d'un acte hors du commun de la part d'un être tout aussi hors du commun ont fait en sorte que tu ais pu t'aventurer dans ce monde sans rien craindre désormais. On existe que si on croit en nous, rappelle-toi.

-Si je me fie à votre théorie, comment expliquer que vous ayez pu découvrir ma ville de l'autre côté de Athrada Men, Glorfindel et vous ? Vous ne pouviez pas y croire puisque vous ne connaissiez pas l'existence de mon monde alors comment pouviez-vous le voir sans le croire ?

-Les gens de la Terre du Milieu ont tous l'esprit beaucoup plus ouvert que les gens de ton monde, très chère. Il se passe en Arda tellement de choses insolites –magiques comme vous autres mortels les appelez- que nous sommes tous en mesure d'accepter l'idée qu'une autre réalité puisse exister au terme de Athrada Men. C'est pour ça que Glorfindel et les Mages Bleus ont été parfaitement capables de voir au-delà de la Croisée, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ici.

-Je vois, oui. Ma sœur, elle, ne voyait absolument rien de son côté.

-Tout à fait. La malédiction ne pourrait s'abattre sur elle puisqu'elle est incapable de voir autre chose qu'un quartier délabré et une falaise. En quelque sorte, les tiens sont protégés par leur incrédulité. Les miens sont beaucoup plus exposés à la malédiction. Alatar, paix à son âme, pourrait en témoigner.

- Mais… Moi, la première fois que je suis allée sur Athrada Men, je n'ai pas vu ce désert. J'ai vu une belle forêt et des gens vêtus de vert et d'argent. Qu'est-ce que c'était selon vous ? »

Il se montre étonné.

« Une représentation d'une certaine contrée de la Terre du Milieu, sans-doute. Mhh, étrange. Jamais je n'ai vu autre chose que le désert du Nord au bout de la Croisée. As-tu été de nouveau témoin d'une telle vision?

-Non. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois.

-Alors, peut-être que, l'espace d'un instant, on t'a offert une illusion de ce que tu avais le plus envie de découvrir, une sorte d'avant-goût de ce qu'il te serait possible de voir bien au-delà de cette route ; des elfes, une forêt enchanteresse… Je ne saurais dire. Il y a bien des mystères à propos de Athrada Men que je n'arrive pas encore à expliquer aujourd'hui, tu sais. »

À ce moment, une petite bestiole volante vient tournoyer joyeusement autour de nous.

« Le papillon ! »

Il virevolte dans les airs et disparaît de l'autre côté du grand mur qui entoure tout le parc.

« C'est grâce à lui si j'ai découvert Athrada Men ! »

Les dernières défenses tombent. La méfiance disparaît pour de bon. « Ce » papillon ne pouvait pas passer comme ça par pur hasard au moment même de notre conversation. Forcément, c'est l'œuvre d'une personne qui a autre chose à faire que de s'amuser à mener en bateau une fille internée.

« Exact. C'est mon petit espion discret. Par son entremise, j'ai provoqué cette rencontre entre Glorfindel et toi. »

Ainsi, c'est bien lui qui a fait défiler le papillon près du bus pour m'attirer. Et ce jour où je m'étais réveillée en retard pour la fac, il n'avait pas refusé de me faire monter à bord parce qu'il voulait se payer ma tête… Il voulait seulement que je marche vers Athrada Men !

« Pourquoi ? » lui demandé-je. Oui, pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison il a voulu me faire connaître cette route ? Pourquoi moi ?

« En tant que chauffeur qui te conduis tous les jours à la fac depuis le début de tes études supérieures, j'ai eu maintes occasions de t'observer. Quand je t'ai vu monter dans mon bus pour la première fois, j'ai reconnu immédiatement la gamine qui m'avait sauvé la vie jadis. Tu avais bien grandi, mais tu étais toujours la même fille à l'esprit ouvert et attentif à ce qui est au-delà de ce que les tiens appellent la « normalité ». Je me suis rappelé toute l'intrigue et le questionnement que tu m'avais occasionnés à l'époque de notre première rencontre. Je t'étais secrètement reconnaissant de m'avoir vu, mais pourquoi y étais-tu arrivé et personne d'autre ? En t'observant discrètement, matin et soir, j'ai fini par obtenir une réponse à ma question, car j'ai remarqué que tu avais toujours ce bouquin sur toi… »

Il parle du roman de Tolkien, assurément.

« La première fois que j'ai vu le titre, je n'en revenais pas. Comment un tel livre pouvait-il exister ici?

-J'aurais cru que vous pourriez me le dire.

-Hélas non. J'ai été très curieux de savoir quel était ce roman avec pour titre « le Seigneur des Anneaux ». Je trouvais que ça faisait drôlement écho à mon monde et à Sauron. J'étais dans cette réalité depuis quelques années et j'avais concentré toute mon énergie à m'adapter à votre façon de vivre. Je savais d'or et déjà que personne ici ne connaissait Athrada Men ni ne croyait en la possibilité qu'un autre monde que celui-ci puisse exister. Alors, je me suis également procuré l'ouvrage ainsi que tous les autres livres de ce Tolkien pour en savoir plus. C'est de cette manière que j'ai appris que l'endroit d'où je venais existait pour les gens d'ici, mais seulement dans l'imaginaire de cet écrivain. J'étais sidéré par les similitudes entre son monde littéraire et la réalité que j'avais connue. J'étais d'autant plus ahuri de découvrir que l'histoire du Milieu s'étendait jusqu'au Quatrième Âge dans ces bouquins. J'ai lu le futur de Arda. Je l'ai vu imprimé dans ce bouquin alors imagine à quel point j'ai pu me sentir impuissant d'avoir sous la main tant de connaissances et d'être bloqué ici.

-Vous… Vous avez cru en ce futur? Je veux dire; pour vous, ça aurait pu être qu'une fable où on s'amuse à inventer une Guerre de l'Anneau, une Communauté et tout ça.

-Inventé?! Comment aurais-je pu croire que tout ce qui est écrit jusqu'au Quatrième Âge est inventé? Tout ce qui se passe avant mon départ, tout le passé de la Terre du Milieu jusqu'à la création même de Arda est répertorié dans ces livres! Même les plus sages n'ont que de très vagues souvenirs de la création du monde. Et dans ces bouquins, on le raconte avec une telle précision… Comprends-bien que je n'ai pas eu le choix d'y croire à ce futur. Si le passé du Milieu y est écrit avec tant de justesse, alors son futur ne peut qu'être tout aussi véridique à mon sens. J'ai ainsi compris plusieurs choses en parcourant ces ouvrages, surtout en ce qui concerne Curunir.

-Saroumane?

-C'est lui qui nous a conduits, Alatar et moi, sur cette route. Je me suis longtemps demandé pourquoi il avait fait une chose pareille, si c'était délibéré ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'un malheureux hasard. Toutefois, en lisant ce qui se passe à la fin du Troisième Âge, j'ai compris qu'il avait pleine conscience de ses actes. »

Je me souviens alors des paroles de Radagast lors de notre rencontre près de la Ligne Grise ; Saroumane prétendait s'être séparé des Mages Bleus bien avant qu'ils ne découvrent le Chemin de la Croisée. Il aurait donc menti ?

« Il nous a abandonnés là-bas. Il savait très bien ce qu'était Athrada Men et ces méfaits. Et ce que j'ai pu lire sur la Guerre de l'Anneau a confirmé mes soupçons : il est corrompu, et depuis bien plus longtemps que le livre le laisse entendre.

-Saroumane a pourtant toujours nié savoir ce que vous étiez devenus.

-Depuis le début, il nous manipule tous. Le papillon me l'a assuré. À plusieurs reprises, il a espionné Saroumane à son insu alors qu'il était confiné dans sa grande tour. Il nous a conduits à notre perte, mon collègue et moi. Mais il n'a jamais su ce qui nous était réellement arrivé parce que lui-même n'avait jamais osé traverser Athrada Men en entier. Quand il a appris par Gandalf -Radagast, Saroumane et Gandalf se tiennent toujours au courant de tous leurs projets et plans respectifs- qu'il avait l'intention d'envoyer Glorfindel à notre recherche, il a eu quelques sueurs froides, je peux te l'assurer. Il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre Athrada Men, encore moins les Mages Bleus. Il ne pouvait dissuader Gandalf de mener à bien son projet sans paraître louche alors il a prévenu Carn Dûm en secret. Les Spectres ont bien voulu se charger du cas de Glorfindel et se sont lancés à sa poursuite pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Pourquoi Saroumane voulait se débarrasser de vous ?

-Il avait changé de camp, mais en tant qu'Istar il était trop bien conscient de toute la puissance des émissaires des Valar. Cette puissance mise au service du Bien réduisait les chances de son nouveau camp de triompher. Alors, il a établi un plan selon lequel il se débarrasserait un par un des Istari, toujours dans le secret et écarté de tout soupçon. Et il a commencé avec les Ithryn Luin. Peut-être avait-il même l'intention d'utiliser Athrada Men pour entraîner Gandalf et Radagast dans la mort. On ne le saura jamais puisque maintenant l'existence de cette route et de ses conséquences néfastes sont connues grâce à Glorfindel qui a pu échapper au courroux des Nazgûl. Saroumane n'osera plus se servir de Athrada Men, il craint trop de se faire soupçonner de complot. Je crois que pour l'instant il va abandonner l'idée de détruire les Istari. Il y a quelque chose de plus intéressant à s'occuper maintenant.

-Quoi donc ?

-Pas quoi, mais qui. »

Il me fixe d'un regard éloquent.

« Moi ?

-Saroumane a appris le récit de vos aventures, à Glorfindel et toi. Il a joué la comédie devant son Ordre quand il a su que les Mages Bleus avaient sûrement succombé à la malédiction de Athrada Men. Il a déclaré que c'était une lourde perte, mais au fin fond de lui-même il s'est réjoui de l'échec de Glorfindel. Il était grandement rassuré de savoir que les Mages Bleus, seuls témoins qui auraient pu l'inculper, restaient introuvables. Il avait tout le loisir de poursuivre son double rôle.

Quelque chose l'a cependant très troublé quand Gandalf lui a fait part du récit de votre exploit. Il s'est demandé comment vous aviez bien pu faire pour anéantir un Nazgûl. Il s'est beaucoup intéressé à toi, ma chère. Un elfe qui se mesure à un Spectre, ça reste dans le domaine du possible. Toutefois, une mortelle qui s'en prend à un Spectre et qui s'en sort indemne, c'est illogique. Saroumane soupçonnait quelque chose. Les Nazgûl, eux, ont cru que vous avez pu venir à bout d'un des leurs parce que vous étiez dans ta réalité à ce moment-là, dans une ruelle près de Athrada Men, et nos forces s'amenuisent quand on est si près de la limite de son monde. Par contre, Saroumane ne s'est pas contenté de cette hypothèse. Il y avait autre chose qui vous avait permis de prendre le dessus, selon lui.

-Si ça se trouve, les forces de Glorfindel aussi étaient diminuées, mais il a quand-même résisté aux Nazgûl lors de notre combat.

-Bien sûr que ses forces étaient moindres! C'est justement ce fait qui a poussé Saroumane à croire que l'hypothèse des Nazgûl ne suffisait pas. C'est ta présence qui a redonné un gain d'énergie à Glorfindel. Que tu t'empares d'un des tronçons a fait pencher la balance de votre côté. Toi, tu avais toutes tes forces puisque tu étais dans ta réalité. Ton tronçon –dague en devenir- a ressenti cette force et elle l'a communiqué à l'autre tronçon –future dague jumelle- qui se trouvait entre les mains de Glorfindel. Pour sa part, l'Archer-Nazgûl était seul. Toujours très puissant, mais moins qu'à l'ordinaire puisqu'il se trouvait hors du chemin de la Croisée, du côté de ta réalité. Il était plus faible que vous deux réunis. À titre individuel, aucun de vous n'aurait pu vaincre le Nazgûl. Votre victoire n'est due qu'à votre alliance, votre union. Et il est né de cette union un pouvoir extrêmement puissant, canalisé à l'intérieur de vos dagues. C'est ce nouveau pouvoir qui a tant titillé Saroumane. Il vient de toi, assurément, mais de quelle manière? D'où as-tu puisé la force et la volonté de t'attaquer à un Nazgûl? D'où vient ce don utilisé à la fois pour redonner un gain d'énergie à ton compagnon et pour détruire votre ennemi? C'est l'origine de ce don que Saroumane a tant cherché à trouver. Pour leur part, les Spectres n'ont rien à faire de la provenance de ce pouvoir. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il existe et qu'il est à craindre. Ils savent ce que votre duo peut accomplir. Vous représentez une grande menace à leurs ambitions.

Ils ont longtemps guetté le moment où il serait enfin possible de te mettre la main au collet et une occasion en or de se débarrasser de toi s'est bientôt présentée : Glorfindel a quitté à nouveau Imladris, son domaine, pour venir te donner ta dague. Saroumane était de séjour là-bas au moment de son départ. Glorfindel, complètement ignorant des perfidies de Saroumane, lui a fait part de ses intentions de te retrouver. Alors pour faire bonne figure aux yeux de Sauron, par quelque espion, il a prévenu Carn Dûm et une horde d'orques fut envoyée aux trousses de Glorfindel. Les Spectres étaient encore très courroucés. Ils voulaient obtenir vengeance. Alors, quand ils ont su que Glorfindel allait te retrouver pour la seconde fois, ils ont saisi l'occasion. Ils ont voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups ; assassiner les deux êtres qui leur ont tenu tête. Mais les Spectres sont lâches ; ils ont envoyé les orques pour accomplir leur besogne. Ils avaient perdu un des leurs en s'aventurant sur Athrada Men et ils ne voulaient prendre ce risque encore une fois, car un Nazgûl en moins est un serviteur de moins qui cherche l'Anneau Unique. Leur fonction première étant de le retrouver, ils se devaient de rester tous en vie –si on peut vraiment appeler ça une vie.

Ainsi, le plan donné aux orques était relativement simple : attendre que tu traverses le Chemin de la Croisée au complet. Ils se doutaient que tu étais curieuse et que tu suivrais Glorfindel malgré sa mise en garde. Ils savaient aussi que tu t'effacerais aussitôt arrivée dans le désert. Personne n'échappait à la malédiction, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Toutefois, rien ne s'est produit comme prévu ; tu ne t'es pas effacée. Ils n'ont pas songé que Glorfindel venait de passer cent ans à révéler aux Peuples Libres ton existence. Ils ignoraient que tu avais désormais deux identités te permettant d'aller d'un monde à l'autre sans le moindre risque. Saroumane, lui, plus futé, s'est bien douté que tu ne t'effacerais pas. Ça l'arrangeait, en quelque sorte, que tu reviennes en Terre du Milieu parce que tu l'intriguais toujours autant et il avait l'intention de se pencher sérieusement sur ton cas. Il voulait coûte que coûte comprendre d'où te venait cette puissance qui t'avait permis de redonner son énergie à ton compagnon et de vous permettre ensuite d'anéantir un Nazgûl. Quant aux orques, ils sont sanguinaires, mais ils n'oseraient jamais désobéir aux Spectres. Or, ces derniers ne leur ont pas ordonné de te tuer. Les orques devaient seulement t'empêcher de retourner chez toi et attendre que tu disparaisses, chose qui ne s'est pas produite. En attendant de faire un rapport de la situation à leurs supérieurs, Glorfindel et toi avez pu vous échapper et atteindre la Forêt Noire sains et saufs. Mais sur votre chemin, vous avez commis une grave erreur.

-Comment ça ? Quelle erreur ?

-Vous avez rencontré Radagast. Et croyant bien faire, vous l'avez mis au courant de l'existence de ce bouquin. »

Je réalise à l'instant toute la gravité de la bêtise que nous avons commise.

« Bon sang ! Il en a parlé à Saroumane !

-Exact. Radagast fait amplement confiance au Chef de son Ordre. Il a cru de son devoir d'en faire part à ses collègues.

-Oui, je me rappelle. Glorfindel lui avait même dit où trouver Saroumane, qui était à Imladris avant son départ, pour lui demander son avis et son conseil!

- Eh oui. Il lui a donc mentionné le Livre, et plus tard Gandalf fut aussi au courant. Radagast ne leur a pas révélé ce qu'il avait lu lors de son bref survol -de toute façon, il ne s'était pas permis d'en savoir trop- par contre il leur a dit que le bouquin t'avait été très utile. C'est ce qui a mis la puce à l'oreille de Saroumane.»

Nous savions bien que les Mages tiennent toujours conseil ensemble, pourtant! À quoi avons-nous pensé d'en parler à Radagast ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? À quoi AI-JE pensé de lui en parler ? Glorfindel n'y est pour rien. Il ne pouvait absolument pas se douter de la traîtrise de Saroumane. C'est moi qui étais au courant. Je le savais qu'il allait se ranger au camp ennemi un jour ou l'autre. Je savais que les secrets, le Savoir et les connaissances cachées étaient son passe-temps préféré et que c'est cette avidité de toujours trop vouloir en savoir plus qui l'a poussé à s'intéresser au pouvoir de l'Anneau. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il s'intéresserait donc à moi aussi. Agent double ou non, il aurait été séduit à l'idée de connaître ce que renferme ce bouquin. Et, via Radagast, je lui ai offert sur un plateau d'argent une panoplie de renseignements cruciaux.

« Mes suppositions étaient donc justes. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'une forme d'Uruk Hai qui nous avait attaqué pour s'emparer du livre !

-Tout à fait. Cependant, ils n'avaient aucune trace de la Main Blanche sur eux ; Saroumane ne s'est pas encore déclaré ouvertement ennemi des Peuples Libres. Pour l'instant, ça l'arrange plus de se savoir apprécié et respecté par ses confrères, donc ses guerriers n'ont aucune bannière pour trahir leur origine. Tout ce qu'on peut supposer en Terre du Milieu c'est que ces monstres sont au service de Carn Dûm.

Radagast croyait que la grande sagesse et les dons supérieurs de Saroumane pourraient apporter quelque lumière à propos de l'existence du Livre. Saroumane a cependant affirmé ne rien comprendre à cette histoire de livre prophétique, ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Comme ces deux autres collègues, il a convenu qu'il n'était pas sage de s'en servir et il espéra, du moins le laissa-t-il entendre à ses collègues, que Glorfindel réussirait à te ramener, toi et ton livre, là d'où tu venais. Mais, en vérité, Radagast lui avait fourni sans le savoir les réponses à ses questions et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'est que tu retournes là-bas. Saroumane sait d'où te vient ton pouvoir maintenant. Toute ta puissance et ta force découlent des informations que tu détiens. Tu n'as pas tenu tête aux Spectres parce que tu en avais le pouvoir ni parce qu'ils se trouvaient hors de leur monde et plus faibles, comme tendent à croire les serviteurs de l'Oeil. Tu leur as tenu tête parce que tu avais la certitude d'y parvenir. Ton combat fut fructueux parce que tu te fiais à cette prophétie. Tu y croyais. Tu avais foi en ce que Eowyn avait accompli et tu t'es dis que tu pouvais en faire autant. Tout part de ta volonté et de ta conviction, et non d'un quelconque pouvoir qui t'habiterait. Bref, tu dois tout à ce bouquin. Saroumane le sait maintenant. Tu as pu tourner la situation à ton avantage en te servant des renseignements de ce livre et il croit qu'il pourra lui aussi tirer avantage de ses informations.

-Est-ce qu'il a mis les Spectres au courant de l'existence de ce livre ?

-J'en doute. Saroumane donne l'illusion de se mettre au service de l'Oeil, mais il caresse l'ambition d'avoir son propre empire, son propre monde recouvert de ses ténèbres. Alors, je doute qu'il le mentionne aux Spectres. Il voudra toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur Sauron. Saroumane a prétendu offrir quelques-uns de ses propres guerriers Uruk pour te capturer et t'amener aux Nazgûl, mais il n'avait rien à faire de toi. Ça lui était complètement égal de te livrer à eux, du moment qu'il s'emparait du roman, mine de rien. Crois-moi, il gardera cette information très précieuse pour lui. Dès lors, son seul désir est de mettre la main sur ce livre. D'un côté, c'est rassurant de savoir que Sauron lui-même ne sait rien de ce bouquin, mais Saroumane n'est pas à sous-estimer. C'est un sorcier subtil, malin, un habile menteur et manipulateur. Imagine ce qui se produirait s'il lisait où se situe l'Anneau dans l'Anduin près du champ aux Iris, qui le trouvera lors d'une partie de pêche et à quelle date précisément…

-C'est inutile puisque mon livre est ici, bien à l'abri. Et personne n'osera venir le chercher, sachant quel sort fatal est réservé à tous ceux qui traversent la route de la Croisée. »

Évoquant ce fait, une autre question me vient à l'esprit.

« Justement, ce livre, comment j'ai pu le traîner avec moi en Terre du Milieu sans qu'il ne disparaisse ? Mis à part ma dague, partie de moi-même, je n'ai rien pu ramener de la Terre du Milieu ici, mais dans le sens inverse ce livre qui appartient à mon monde ne s'est pas effacé en Terre du Milieu. Comment ça se fait ?

-Il peut y avoir plusieurs explications, mais la plus plausible c'est que Glorfindel t'a décrite aux Peuples Libres en détails : une jeune femme à lunettes qui portait des livres avec elle. Cette description s'est imprégnée dans la mémoire collective de ce monde. Par conséquent, les livres que tu possèdes existent aux yeux du Milieu maintenant, ce qui explique que tout le monde peut voir ton bouquin, le toucher et le lire. »

Nous continuons à marcher entre les quelques arbres du terrain. Je ralentis le rythme peu à peu. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai mal aux chevilles. J'avais perdu l'habitude de marcher si longtemps. Il faut dire que je passe mon temps à genoux recroquevillée sur moi-même ou étendue sur une civière, poignets et chevilles sanglés.

« Asseyons-nous » me dit Pallando en désignant un banc du parc.

Je ne m'y opposerai pas, c'est certain. Je m'assieds et me masse un peu les chevilles endolories. Au début de mon incarcération, je me suis tellement débattue quand on m'attachait que je me suis faite des plaies permanentes aux endroits où se trouvaient les courroies. Une si longue promenade avec des chevilles bousillées n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée...

Pallando s'assoit à son tour en silence et me laisse assimiler et digérer ses dernières révélations jusqu'à ce qu'il me sente réceptive à me faire part d'autres renseignements tous plus déconcertants les uns que les autres. Une fois qu'il a terminé, une autre question me vient à l'esprit.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue depuis le début à propos de Arda ?

-M'aurais-tu seulement cru si tu n'avais d'abord exploré par toi-même l'univers d'où je viens ? Aurais-tu pu croire la seule parole d'un vieux chauffeur d'autobus un peu fêlé ? »

Il a raison. Je l'aurais cru bon à fréquenter cet asile.

« Sans-doute que non.

-Voilà pourquoi je me suis arrangé pour que tu découvres tout par toi-même. Je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer comment Arda peut bien exister sous forme de récit ici, encore moins comment l'histoire de ce Tolkien s'étend jusqu'au Quatrième Âge alors que nous entamons à peine le Tiers Âge de Arda en réalité, mais que tu traînes toujours ce livre sur toi m'a fait comprendre que tu es en lien étroit avec Arda. C'est peut-être ce lien, cet engouement pour ce monde, qui a fait en sorte que tu ais pu m'apercevoir ce jour-là sur le trottoir. Je ne suis plus un Istar, mais j'ai pu sentir que tu es profondément liée à mon univers. Et un jour, donc, j'ai décidé de te pousser à l'atteindre. C'était une manière pour moi de te remercier de m'avoir permis de continuer d'exister.

-Prisonnier de ma réalité, ce n'est pas une vie, ça.

-Allons allons. Ta réalité est tout aussi intéressante, à sa manière.

-Donc, vous m'avez poussé vers Athrada Men pour me remercier de vous avoir sauvé la vie.

-C'est un peu ça.

-Mais vous saviez que j'allais disparaître une fois de l'autre côté.

-Me crois-tu si impotent ? J'avais tout prévu ! Enfin… Presque tout prévu. Je savais que Glorfindel serait là. Je te l'ai dis ; j'ai un petit espion à mon service qui vous suit partout à votre insu. Il m'a beaucoup aidé et beaucoup soutenu. C'est par lui que j'ai des nouvelles constantes de ce qui se passe en Terre du Milieu. J'ai ainsi l'impression de ne pas avoir perdu à tout jamais ce qui était mon chez-moi autrefois. Il me permet de tenir bon quand le languir me prend.

-Si vous n'êtes plus un Istar, que vous n'utilisez plus la magie, comment faites-vous pour le papillon ?

-Il est une réminiscence de mes derniers pouvoirs, une pâle illusion ; le fantôme de mon ancienne vie, si tu veux. Grâce à lui, Glorfindel t'a rencontré et il a raconté à tous les siens son aventure. Et c'est comme ça que ton existence fut bien admise en Terre du Milieu et que tu as pu t'y rendre sans disparaître. Hélas, tout ne s'est pas aussi bien déroulé… Je ne croyais pas que cette histoire te conduirait ici. »

Il jette un regard de dégoût à l'institution.

« Je m'en veux beaucoup. Et je trouverais très normal que tu m'en veuilles également. »

Lui en vouloir de m'avoir fait connaître un monde que j'ai toujours voulu découvrir? Et puis quoi encore?!

« Au début, j'en ai effectivement beaucoup voulu à ce fameux papillon de m'avoir entraîné sur cette route. Réflexion faite, ce n'est pas vraiment au papillon à qui j'en voulais le plus, c'était plutôt envers tous ces gens ignorants et aveugles que j'éprouvais une grande haine. Maintenant que je me sais pas seule à connaître la vérité, je n'en veux plus à personne. Et puis, vous savez, je n'ai pas été maligne. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser submerger par Arda. Vous, vous avez été en mesure de garder ce grand secret et de vous adapter à mon monde. C'est admirable. Vous auriez pu perdre complètement la tête ; mon monde est si différent de la Terre du Milieu après tout. Moi, une fois que j'ai su ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de cette route, je n'ai même pas pu garder tout ça pour moi. J'ai essayé de montrer ce que j'ai découvert et voyez où ça m'a mené.

-J'ai tout de même une part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Je compte bien faire amende honorable.

-Comment ?

-En te libérant. »

Je fronce les sourcils, stupéfiée qu'il me dise une telle chose. Le plus déroutant c'est qu'il a pris un ton catégorique, comme si rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de parvenir à ses fins. On dirait bien qu'il n'a pas encore vécu assez longtemps ici pour savoir qu'il ne peut pas jouer au sauveur de dame en détresse. On est pas dans un conte, ici. Se battre contre cette institution c'est pire que de se mesurer à une armée d'orques.

« Oh, on a de la compagnie. »

Je remarque effectivement que les préposés qui nous surveillaient de loin se dirigent vers nous.

« Il va falloir ajourner cet entretien, très chère. »

---ooo---

La soirée s'écoule tranquillement. Je ne fais que penser à notre conversation et tout ce qu'il m'a révélé. Toutes ces informations me sidèrent et, en même temps, me soulagent. Parler avec lui m'a fait le plus grand bien. De savoir que je ne suis pas réellement folle et que quelqu'un d'autre a les mêmes convictions que moi ici, ça me rend en quelque sorte plus sereine.

Soudain, un petit visiteur vient tournoyer dans ma fenêtre. Pallando m'a envoyé son petit espion pour me tenir compagnie, on dirait bien. Il pleut très fort ce soir, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de voleter gaiement entre les barreaux dehors. J'aimerais me lever pour le saluer, mais le couvre-feu est tombé depuis une heure et je suis sanglée à mon lit. Je me contente donc de lui faire un large sourire.

À cet instant, j'ai une curieuse sensation. J'ai l'impression de sentir moins de pression sur mes poignets et mes chevilles. Sous mes couvertures, j'agite mes pieds et je me rends compte que je suis parfaitement libre de mes mouvements. Je fais le même constat avec mes bras. Je me mets alors sur mon séant et pousse mes couvertures : mes sangles sont défaites. Bizarre. Avant de me laisser, on s'est pourtant assuré deux fois que les harnais étaient bien serrés.

« Ben ça alors…. » que je m'exclame.

Comme s'il n'y avait qu'une explication possible à ce curieux phénomène, mon regard oblique vers la fenêtre. Le papillon est toujours là et je jurerais que sa minuscule tête me fait un petit salut entendu. Chose étrange, j'ai la nette impression que le paysage pluvieux à l'extérieur m'est plus clair. Cette impression est bien fondée, car je prends bêtement conscience qu'il n'y a plus de barreaux à ma fenêtre pour m'obstruer la vue! Ils ont disparu!

Je me lève et marche à pas de loup, de peur que les surveillants m'entendent depuis le couloir. Je dévisage la fenêtre, totalement ahurie. J'ouvre le volet et le papillon s'éloigne vers une grande branche du chêne qui est à la même hauteur que ma chambre.

Plus de sangles. Plus de barreaux. La voie est libre.

« Tu… Tu veux que je sorte? » lui demande-je.

Il ne me répond pas, mais se pose sur la branche massive. Il me paraît évident que c'est là qu'il veut que j'aille; sur cette branche.

« Je vais me rompre le cou! »

Pourquoi Pallando veut me faire prendre un tel risque? Et si on m'entendait? Et si on ouvrait la porte de ma chambre au moment où je passe la fenêtre?

« Allons, tu ne vas tout de même pas reculer devant ta seule chance de t'enfuir de cet endroit maudit? » me dis-je pour me convaincre.

Je chausse mes mocassins et j'enjambe le volet.

« Ma dague! »

Je fais demi-tour et je prends ma boîte à musique sous mon bras. Peu importe ce qui se passe cette nuit, je tiens à ce que ma dague soit avec moi. Pas question de la laisser dans cette institution damnée. J'enjambe à nouveau la fenêtre, je pose un pied sur l'écorce glissante à cause de la pluie et je m'approche du tronc. Je suis loin d'être un singe moi. Encore moins un elfe. Je manque de perdre pied à plusieurs reprises. Mes chevilles me font encore mal. Je parviens néanmoins à amorcer une descente vers le sol en me balançant de branches en branches et ce, malgré ma boîte à musique qui m'oblige à n'utiliser qu'une seule main. Je me crois bientôt au bout de mes peines, cependant la dernière branche se casse sous mon poids et je fais une chute de quelques mètres pour ensuite m'écraser dans l'herbe trempée. Heureusement, la dernière branche était plutôt près du sol. Je me relève, un peu patraque. Ma boîte à musique n'a rien et je m'en tire qu'avec des contusions mineures.

Je voudrais me réjouir de mon exploit, mais comme je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lâcher un cri durant ma chute, je suis effrayée à l'idée qu'on ait pu m'entendre. Je me planque dans les buissons au pied du mur de briques de l'institution et je m'attends à tout moment de voir surgir dans les parages les surveillants venus vérifier ce qui se trame.

Après de nombreuses secondes à n'entendre que la pluie s'abattre, je me persuade de sortir de ma cachette. Personne ne semble s'être aperçu de rien, finalement. Le papillon est là, toujours dansant, et il m'attend. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à ma fenêtre. Je frissonne. Je prends conscience de ce que j'ai fait et des conséquences qui en résulteront si on le découvre.

« Bon, c'est un peu tard pour faire marche arrière. Fonce, ma fille. »

Je m'en vais au pas de course. Je traverse la cour jusqu'à la grille qui ferme l'entrée. Je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir, mais aussitôt que le papillon survole la structure j'entends le lourd grincement des gonds qui tournent. La grille s'ouvre et je la passe, médusée par les dons de cette petite bestiole.

J'arrive sur le trottoir. Me voilà au beau milieu de la ville. Heureusement, il fait nuit et il n'y a pas beaucoup de circulation. Le papillon s'est volatilisé, on dirait. Je ne le vois plus nulle part.

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

Un véhicule lourd s'arrête tout près de moi au moment où je me pose la question.

« Le bus… »

La portière s'ouvre et Paul apparaît, assis devant le volant. Je vois tout embrouillée à cause de mes lunettes ruisselantes de pluie, mais c'est bien lui. Je le dévisage. Je reste plantée là alors que je suis trempée jusqu'aux os et que j'ai les cheveux aplatis sur le visage.

« Ne reste pas sous cette pluie, allons. Entre. » me dit-il.

Je monte à bord d'un pas chancelant. Alors que je réalise que le bus est totalement vide, un piéton arrive avec un journal sur la tête.

« Génial! J'ignorais qu'il y avait un circuit de bus qui passait par ici! Ça, ça m'arrange! Quel temps il fait, pouah! »

Il cherche à monter à son tour, mais Pallando lui ferme carrément la portière au nez.

« Désolé. On est complet. »

Il s'empresse de mettre la pédale à fond et de quitter les lieux. Je regarde le pauvre type sur la chaussée qui m'observe d'abord d'un air bizarre pour ensuite lancer quelques jurons que la pluie battante m'empêche d'entendre.

Je prends enfin place dans le siège juste derrière le banc du chauffeur. Je dépose ma boîte à musique sur mes genoux et j'essuie mes lunettes avec mon pyjama. Pallando ne dit rien et se concentre sur la route. Par le rétroviseur au-dessus de sa tête, je peux voir son visage et je jurerais qu'il est plutôt blême. Il n'a pas très bonne mine.

« C'est à cause du papillon. » déclare-t-il. Il a senti que je l'observais. « J'ai utilisé une trop grande force pour lui permettre de te libérer. En fait, j'ignorais que je pouvais accomplir un tel exploit, mais je crois que je ferais mieux de ne plus jamais recommencer. La prochaine fois pourrait m'être carrément fatale… »

Je me fais soucieuse et, sans même me regarder par le rétroviseur, il devine mes pensées : « T'en fais pas. Je vais me remettre. »

Puis j'enchaîne : « Quand vous me parliez de me libérer, je croyais que vous tenteriez de plaider ma cause aux psys qui me traitent ! Je ne pensais pas que vous songiez carrément à une évasion !

-Il n'est pas question d'évasion. Enfin… Tout dépendra de ta décision. Pour le moment, personne ne sait que tu es partie. Je me suis renseigné et on ne fait de ronde dans les chambres qu'à toutes les trois heures. La prochaine inspection, d'après mes calculs, est à minuit. Nous avons donc deux heures devant nous pour te ramener dans ta cellule sans qu'on ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit.

-Deux heures pendant lesquelles on fera quoi ? »

Il ne me répond pas. Il n'en a pas besoin. Le bus ralentit et, par la baie vitrée, je vois qu'on arrive à la hauteur du quartier de la Croisée. Il se gare près du trottoir, tout juste devant la fameuse route en perpendiculaire à la Main et mon cœur s'emballe aussitôt que je vois le panneau où il est écrit « Rue de la Croisée ».

Il n'a quand-même pas l'intention de me ramener là-bas ? Quoique, il a dit qu'on avait deux heures devant nous… Sachant que le temps s'écoule très rapidement en Terre du Milieu, est-ce que j'aurais la possibilité d'aller y faire un tour quelque temps et revenir avant qu'il ne soit minuit ici ? Est-ce que c'est ça qu'il compte faire ?

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, ma chère. » dit-il en me fixant par le rétroviseur. Il a lu dans mes pensées encore une fois. « Je t'ai fait sortir cette nuit pour te confronter à un choix. Le premier choix qui s'offre à toi est celui de rester dans ton monde. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour regagner bien sagement ta cellule avant que l'on s'aperçoive que tu t'es enfuie. Je m'engagerai alors à te sortir de là selon leurs procédures à eux. Tu auras mon soutien en entier. Je suis en partie responsable de ce qui t'arrive et je compte assumer ta défense jusqu'au bout. Mais tu devras y mettre du tien pour t'en sortir. Si tu désires retrouver une vie normale, il te faudra oublier Athrada Men de façon définitive pour qu'aux yeux des tiens tu sois « guérie » et libérée. Tu devras nier l'existence de Arda tout comme j'ai dû le faire pour survivre dans ton monde. C'est le seul moyen. »

Maintenant que je suis hors de cet établissement maudit, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est d'y remettre les pieds.

« Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas.

-Je suis répugné que tu y retournes aussi. Mais je compte bien plaider ta cause pour qu'on te juge apte à te sortir de là le plus vite possible. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Je suis un ancien Istar, ne l'oublie pas, et les Istari savent être convaincants et ils savent se faire écouter. Le papillon pourrait même t'aider à rendre ton séjour moins pénible en attendant que tu sois libérée pour de bon.

-Comment ?

-Il a plus d'un tour dans son sac lui aussi, tu sais.

-Papillon ou pas, je n'arriverai pas à supporter cette situation très longtemps encore. »

Je veux bien croire que Pallando fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour me faire libérer, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je serai cataloguée comme étant « à risque » pour le reste de mes jours. Plus jamais je ne pourrai retrouver ma vie d'avant. C'est fini. Même si je renie Arda, il reste que tout mon entourage va me coller une étiquette « aliénée en liberté » au front. Je n'arriverai pas à supporter le regard des autres. Au mieux, on jouera aux hypocrites et on prétendra qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Au pire, on me fuira de peur que mon état se dégrade à nouveau. Comment reprendre mes études? Comment regarder Ève en face après tout ça? Comment je peux reprendre le cours de ma vie paisiblement? Je peux déménager, évidemment. Je peux me refaire une vie ailleurs, dans une autre région, un autre pays même. Je peux essayer d'oublier Arda, mais essayer d'oublier ce que j'ai vécu entre ces quatre murs, c'est impossible.

Lisant encore une fois dans mon esprit, Pallando dit :

« Alors, voilà le deuxième choix. »

D'un coup de tête, il me désigne la rue.

« La Croisée ?

-Je peux te cacher chez moi pour le reste de la nuit. Le temps que je récupère l'entièreté de mes forces, on te trouvera ce qui est nécessaire à un long périple. Et ensuite, tu pourras partir. Le papillon te servira de guide. Tu auras besoin de lui pour trouver la bonne voie à suivre sans quoi tu te perdras. Toutefois, à partir du moment où tu auras réussi à traverser le Désert, tu devras te débrouiller toute seule. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'attend là-bas. Arriveras-tu à te faire une place dans ce monde que tu affectionnes tant? Je l'espère. Je ne dis pas que tu vivras dans la quiétude et la sérénité constantes, mais ta mauvaise expérience des derniers mois ne te troublera plus, du moins pas autant que si tu restes ici. »

Je contemple la rue sombre et humide de la Croisée. Même si c'est un désert aride qui m'attend, le simple fait de songer à retourner en Terre du Milieu me remplie d'une joie que je n'avais pas vécue depuis très longtemps. J'anticipe déjà ce qu'il me serait possible de faire une fois que j'aurai traversé le désert. En tout cas, inutile d'essayer de revoir mon compagnon. Il me manque beaucoup, mais il insisterait pour que je retourne là d'où je viens, que ma place est parmi les miens, blablabla. Il poserait évidemment trop des questions sur les raisons qui m'ont poussé à revenir et je ne compte absolument pas lui faire savoir que j'étais enfermée dans un asile. Beaucoup trop humiliant à raconter. De toute façon, trouver son domaine sans carte et sans boussole m'est impossible. Fondcombe est beaucoup trop loin. Il faut demeurer rationnel : je n'aurai peut-être presque plus de provisions quand je serai hors du désert. Il me faudra trouver d'abord d'autres vivres. Une fois l'Ered Mithrin passé, je sais qu'on tombe dans le Rhovanion. Il y a sûrement le royaume de Dale dans les environs. Un peuple d'humains serait sans-doute prêt à offrir le gîte à une pauvre petite voyageuse mortelle. Qui sait, je pourrais même m'établir là-bas. En échange de quoi à manger et d'un coin où dormir, je pourrais me rendre utile. On a toujours besoin d'une serveuse dans une auberge quelque part ou d'une paire de bras sur une ferme quelconque. Peu m'importe ce que je ferai, du moment que je suis loin, très loin d'ici, ça m'ira. Je devrai changer de nom, c'est certain. La grande Eledhrìl Hathelwen est connue de tous, maintenant. La nouvelle de mon retour ne tarderait pas à se faire savoir à Fondcombe. Glorfindel pourrait venir me trouver et exiger des explications. Pire encore, Carn Dûm voudrait notre tête à tous les deux. Une demie vengeance ne leur convient pas alors je suis à peu près certaine que Glorfindel ne présente aucun intérêt pour les Spectres si moi je suis hors d'atteinte dans mon monde. Cependant, si on apprend mon retour, ils auront de nouveau l'opportunité de se faire justice, de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Je ne peux pas mettre la vie de Indel en danger. La meilleure chose à faire est de me trouver un autre nom. Hormis les elfes de Bois de Mirque et Radagast, personne ne peut me reconnaître. Personne n'a vu mon visage. Si je reste parmi des humains, il n'y a aucun risque que mon identité soit découverte. Pallando devra me trouver des vêtements de voyage pas trop futuristes aux yeux des gens du Milieu sinon on devinera tout de suite que je ne suis pas originaire de Arda. Je devrai sans-doute me défaire aussi de mes lunettes ; mon nom Eledhrìl Regard de Verre y fait allusion et je suis certaine que personne d'autre que moi en Terre du Milieu porte ce genre de trucs sur le nez. On fera le lien avec Eledhrìl Hathelwen même si je donne un autre nom alors il me faudra les enlever une fois arrivée dans le monde civil, je présume. Bref, à court terme, il faut que je me trouve un endroit où habiter. À long terme, peut-être pourrais-je entreprendre des démarches pour essayer de déjouer les sombres plans de Saroumane ? Je suis la seule qui connaît ses mauvaises intentions, après tout. Mieux encore : il y aurait peut-être un moyen de faire en sorte que l'Anneau soit détruit ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps il se sera écoulé en Terre du Milieu depuis ma dernière visite, mais peut-être que le Mordor ne sera pas encore occupé. On peut atteindre le Mont du Destin sans trop de danger et le jeter dedans, qui sait. Ah, mais pour ça, il faut d'abord chercher l'Anneau dans l'Anduin. Ce ne sera pas de la tarte. À quelle date Deagol le trouve déjà ? Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux attendre qu'il le découvre, ce sera plus simple que de ratisser le fond vaseux du fleuve. Je pourrai le chaparder avant que Smeagol ait des envies de meurtre. Comme ça, il ne sera jamais corrompu et tout le monde sera heureux. Mhh, mais l'Anneau pourrait toujours me corrompre, moi, même si je sais que je dois m'en débarrasser au plus vite. D'ailleurs, l'Anneau le sentirait que je veux le détruire donc son désir de me corrompre serait d'autant plus fort…

Alors que je me fais de grands scénarios, Pallando remarque mon air rêveur et me ramène sur terre.

« N'affiche pas ce sourire réjoui avant d'être bien consciente des conséquences de ta décision, très chère. Si tu choisis de partir avant qu'on t'ait remise en liberté, tu ne pourras plus revenir dans ton monde. À minuit, s'ils voient que tu t'es évadée, ils vont te chercher sans relâche. Tu seras hors de portée une fois en Terre du Milieu, mais si tu décides de revenir, ils risquent de te trouver. Tu ne pourras pas non plus compter sur moi pour te cacher. Ils nous ont vu nous entretenir. Ils savent que nous nous entendons bien. Ma maison sera le premier endroit qu'ils fouilleront. On va m'interroger et me surveiller constamment. En d'autres termes, si tu t'évades en Terre du Milieu, il te faudra oublier ton propre monde définitivement. Sois bien consciente que, dans les deux choix qui s'offrent à toi, tu ne pourras revenir en arrière Eledhrìl. Peu importe ta décision, tu auras à endurer de durs labeurs. Cette institution est un calvaire pour toi, mais ce désert le sera tout autant. Personne ne t'attend de l'autre côté de cette route. Tu n'auras pas la nourriture revigorante des elfes à ta portée ni de cheval comme moyen de transport. Tu n'auras que tes deux jambes et ce papillon. Le seul avantage que tu auras, c'est de ne pas avoir l'Ennemi à tes trousses. Les fois précédentes, Glorfindel allait à ta rencontre et l'Ennemi avait toujours été prévenu de sa venue par leur espion Saroumane. Cette fois, aucun elfe ne t'attend sur cette route. Tu as promis à Glorfindel de ne plus jamais y aller alors il n'aura aucune raison de s'aventurer dans ce Désert pour te rejoindre. Tu seras seule. Entièrement seule. »

Je pèse chaque mot de Pallando. Il a raison. Je dois mesurer autant les mauvais que les bons côtés qu'apporteront ma décision.

Je réfléchis en silence.

Au bout d'un moment, ma réflexion est faite et il est inutile d'essayer d'y songer davantage. Peu importe le temps que je mets à réfléchir, je sais que j'en viendrai toujours à une seule conclusion.

« Je choisis Arda. »

Pallando ne semble pas surpris de mon choix.

« Bien. Alors, nous irons chez moi préparer ton retour. Mais avant toute chose, tu dois être avertie… »

Il se tourne et me fixe d'un air sévère.

« De quoi ?

-Si tu parviens à traverser le désert et à t'en sortir vivante, quels que soient les rencontres que tu feras, il te faudra garder le silence sur tout ce que je t'ai révélé.

-Tout ?

-Tout.

-Même à propos de la traîtrise de Saroumane ?

-Ô que si.

-Mais…Gandalf et Radagast ne cessent de se fier à Saroumane pour prendre les décisions importantes concernant l'avenir du Milieu ! Faut trouver un moyen de les prévenir!

-Pas question que tu préviennes qui que ce soit. Les autres découvriront par eux-mêmes sa vraie nature, beaucoup plus tard, comme dans le livre. Je t'ai dit tout ça parce que je me sentais coupable de te laisser dans l'ignorance alors qu'on t'a interné contre ton gré. Je te devais des explications, à toi, mais à personne d'autre. Les informations que je t'ai données sont aussi dangereuses que le savoir que tu détenais déjà grâce à ce livre. Glorfindel et Radagast n'avaient pas tort de croire que le roman était redoutable. Pas seulement à cause de l'Ennemi qui voudrait s'en emparer, mais aussi parce que tu remettrais en question tout l'avenir du Milieu si tu divulguais ces informations, même si c'est pour servir le camp du Bien. Rappelle-toi que les événements que tu as lus doivent se produire exactement de la même manière en Arda.

-Je n'ai pas à divulguer aucune information. Je peux très bien trouver une solution pour aider les Peuples Libres sans que qui ce soit ne vienne à savoir ce qui est écrit dans le bouquin. Radagast m'avait dit qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle j'étais là, que j'avais peut-être encore un rôle à jouer en Terre du Milieu. Et si je pouvais faire en sorte que l'histoire qu'on connaît déjà se termine mieux encore ? »

On dirait qu'il se met soudainement à gonfler en stature et il me parle sur un ton très sombre, plein d'avertissement et de semonces.

« Ne commets pas l'erreur de te prendre pour une héroïne ou pour quelqu'un qui a la moindre emprise sur le destin. Crois-moi, si tu veux faire éviter un événement, remplacer un truc par un autre, provoquer tel ou tel rencontre, tu vas tout chambouler, même si tout part d'une bonne intention. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera et ça se fera de la manière que nous l'avons lu, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Je m'enfonce dans mon banc. Son aura m'oppresse même si ce n'est plus un Istar.

« Mais… » poursuis-je, intimidée, mais néanmoins déterminée à lui faire part de mon point de vue. « Mon premier séjour a déjà peut-être tout changé l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu sans que je le sache, qui sait. Après tout, je me suis alliée à un elfe pour tuer un Nazgûl !

-Le Dixième Nazgûl, ma chère. Le Dixième. Et combien y en a-t-il dans ce bouquin ? Combien sont aux trousses du Porteur de l'Anneau ? Combien s'en prennent à la Communauté ? Combien terrassent Minas Tirith à la Bataille du Pelennor ?

-Neuf…

-Voilà. Et selon toi, d'où Glorfindel tire-t-il sa prophétie concernant le Roi Sorcier ?

-Je… J'en sais rien.

-Ce n'était pas SA prophétie, au départ. C'est la tienne. C'est toi qui lui as livré. Glorfindel n'a jamais été un devin. Tout ce qu'il fera à la Bataille de Fornost, c'est de rapporter tes propres paroles, c'est tout.

-C'est plutôt le contraire. Je me suis fiée à sa prophétie pour me mesurer au Spectre.

-Ce que tu ignorais c'est que tu es toi-même à l'origine de ce que tu as lu dans ce bouquin. »

Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans le banc, interloquée.

Je m'étais basée sur cette prédiction pour trouver le courage d'attaquer l'Archer-Nazgûl. Je suis donc le moteur de ma propre foi ?

Pallando retrouve son sourire espiègle.

« Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Êtes-vous en train de me dire que j'ai fait en sorte que l'histoire se déroule comme prévue ?

-Exactement. Et tu ne l'as pas fait délibérément. C'est arrivé parce que ça devait arriver. C'est pour ça que je ne me plains pas de mon sort. Je devais être ici pour te faire connaître Athrada Men. Le destin nous frappe, mais on ne peut pas le provoquer. Alors, si tu retournes là-bas, ne cherche pas à provoquer les choses. Laisse-les arriver d'elles-mêmes

-Vous avez bien provoqué ma venue en Terre du Milieu non ? C'était calculé ça.

-Nuance ; c'est le destin qui a voulu que je calcule ta venue en Terre du Milieu. »

Il se retourne et semble sur le point de rallumer le moteur du bus, mais il s'interrompt.

« Ah ! Une dernière chose ; ne dis à personne ce que sont devenus les Mages Bleus.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que dans ce livre, tout le monde ignore ce qu'ils deviennent et c'est mieux comme ça. »

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi il tient mordicus à ce que tout se passe comme dans le livre ? Comment peut-il savoir que cette version est vraiment la meilleure, qu'il ne peut y avoir d'autres alternatives plus positives ? Après tout, la Guerre de l'Anneau entraîne tellement de morts, tellement de déchirements et de pertes. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas essayer d'éviter tous ces malheurs ? Oui, l'histoire se termine bien en fin de compte, mais la fin peut-elle vraiment justifier les moyens ?

« Pourquoi ce serait mieux ?

-Si cette histoire t'a tant touchée, si tu t'es tant attachée à Arda, n'est-ce pas en raison de son dénouement, de la manière que les événements se succèdent ? Si les choses s'étaient déroulées autrement, est-ce que ce monde t'aurait autant affecté ? L'histoire aurait-elle eu le même impact sur toi ? »

Je médite.

Il est vrai que sans toute cette quête, ces malheurs, ces voyages épiques et ces actes héroïques, le récit aurait été vraiment plat.

« Tu n'aurais jamais eu l'esprit aussi ouvert sans ce profond attachement à mon monde. Tu n'aurais même pas cru en cet univers. Tu n'aurais pas éprouvé le désir ardent de le découvrir. Tu n'aurais jamais pu voir ce qu'il y a au-delà de Athrada Men. Et nous ne serions même pas en train de discuter ensemble en ce moment. Crois-moi, le récit que nous connaissons tous les deux ne pourrait avoir meilleure fin que celle du livre. Alors, fais en sorte que cette fin ne soit pas changée dans la véritable Arda. Fais honneur à cette histoire qui t'a permis de développer ce don de voir au-delà de ta réalité. Ne parle de moi à quiconque. Cela vaut mieux. »

Je finis par acquiescer de la tête. Il se retourne et met le moteur en marche.

« Bien ! Maintenant que tout est clair, allons chercher ce qui te sera nécessaire pour survivre dans ce désert. Il faudra faire un choix minutieux et nous assurer que tu apportes des choses qui existent déjà dans les deux mondes sinon tout disparaîtra une fois que tu auras atteint le désert.

-Des choses qui existent dans les deux mondes?

-Oui. Tiens, par exemple; une pomme est un aliment qu'on retrouve dans les deux réalités, n'est-ce pas? Donc, elle ne disparaîtra pas. Autre exemple; une barre énergisante ça n'existe pas en Terre du Milieu alors tu ne pourrais en amener avec toi… Sacrebleu ! »

Je me redresse sur mon banc.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il fixe le rétroviseur sur le côté extérieur du bus.

« Ils nous ont suivis ! »

Affolée, je regarde aussi le rétroviseur. Une fourgonnette blanche, très semblable à celle qui était venue me chercher de force à la fac, est sur le point d'arriver à notre hauteur.

« Vous m'aviez dit que personne ne saurait que je suis partie avant minuit !

-C'est le cas, mais on a dû te voir monter à bord de mon bus. »

Je me souviens alors de l'homme qui avait cherché à entrer.

« Le type sur le trottoir ! Il les a prévenus que quelqu'un s'était échappé! »

Il a dû me voir arriver directement de l'institution vêtue d'un pyjama et il a sûrement trouvé ça louche.

Je me prends la tête à deux mains, complètement paniquée.

Ils vont me reprendre, me renvoyer là-bas, doubler les mesures de sécurité, augmenter les doses de médicaments, me laisser jour et nuit dans cette camisole de force, m'isoler dans cette pièce capitonnée…

« Non, non… NON ! Je ne veux pas y retourner ! Je ne veux pas y retourner ! »

De son côté, Pallando est visiblement pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu ça dans ses plans. Il se lève et inspecte de long en large le bus vide, comme s'il cherchait un endroit où me cacher le temps qu'on l'interroge. Puis, il reprend place devant le volant et hésite à peser sur l'accélérateur pour semer la fourgonnette.

Des phares m'aveuglent via le rétroviseur extérieur.

Ils arrivent.

Désespérée, je ne vois plus qu'une solution.

« Ouvrez la portière. »

Pallando secoue énergiquement la tête. Il devine immédiatement mes intentions.

« Ah, pas question, petite. Je sais très bien ce que tu comptes faire.

-C'est le seul moyen ! Ils ne pourront pas me suivre jusque dans le désert !

-Je vais te cacher chez moi et on trouvera le bon moment pour te mener à la Croisée, mais ce ne sera pas tout de suite. Regarde-toi. Tu ne peux pas aller dans le Désert dans l'état où tu es. Tu n'as aucune provision!

-Ils sont déjà là. On est cuit! Ils vous feront accuser de complot d'évasion. S'ils vous voient avec moi, vous serez dans le pétrin. Ils sauront que vous êtes complice.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, ma fille. Tu vas mourir dans ce désert. Je suis trop faible encore pour envoyer le papillon avec toi…

-Je n'ai qu'à attendre qu'ils abandonnent les recherches avant de revenir. Je peux rester près de Athrada Men sans qu'ils ne me voient après tout. Vous pourrez m'apporter des provisions plus tard…

-Tu oublies que le temps passe plus lentement ici! Avant qu'ils ne cessent de te chercher dans ce quartier, il se sera écoulé des semaines dans ce désert! Tu seras morte de faim et de soif bien avant qu'ils renoncent à te trouver!

-Je mourrai dans cet asile de toute façon! Je n'ai rien à perdre! »

La fourgonnette s'arrête derrière le bus. Les portes s'ouvrent et se referment, puis des silhouettes se dirigent vers l'avant du bus.

Je me lève et je fracasse ma boîte à musique sur le plancher. Je suis répugnée de casser ce souvenir, mais je n'ai pas le temps de la démonter convenablement. Je récupère ma dague et, trop pressée et paniquée pour y faire attention, je ne me rends pas compte qu'elle reprend aussitôt un aspect de charbon terne.

Je descends les premières marches pour passer la portière.

« Votre seule chance de ne pas vous faire accuser est de prétendre que vous n'aviez pas le choix d'obéir parce que je vous ai menacé de me conduire ici avec ce couteau. »

Au moins je partirai en étant certaine que Pallando n'aura pas d'ennuis à cause de moi. Il m'a tellement aidé. Il m'a fait connaître le plus bel univers qui soit. Il mérite qu'on lui fiche la paix.

« Gardez la boîte à musique à titre de preuve. Ma sœur corroborera votre version, j'en suis certaine ; c'est elle qui m'a apporté cette boîte et c'est elle qui a mis la dague à l'intérieure. »

Des voix surgissent dans la fenêtre du conducteur.

« Hé, vous, là ! »

Pallando semble pétrifié. J'actionne moi-même le levier de la portière.

« Eledhrìl, attend! » me crie-t-il alors que je suis déjà dehors.

D'autres gens dans la fourgonnette m'ont vu sortir. Ils font le tour du bus et sont maintenant sur mes talons.

« Arrête ! Arrête immédiatement ! »

Je ne me retourne pas et je continue ma course folle, dague en main, sous la pluie battante. Je ne me préoccupe pas des autres hommes déjà en train de demander des explications à Pallando. Je ne vois pas non plus ce dernier jeter un œil appréhensif et inquiet sur ma silhouette qui disparaît dans la rue sombre.

Tout ce qui me préoccupe, c'est d'atteindre ce désert.

J'arrive bientôt à la falaise et, voyant que je ne ralentis pas le pas, mes poursuivants craignent le pire.

« C'est pas vrai !? Elle va se jeter dans le vide ! » entends-je crier derrière moi.

« Rattrapez-la, vite ! »

Je suis hors d'haleine, mes vêtements sont lourds de pluie, mes chevilles me font mal plus que jamais, mais qu'importe. Il faut que je dépasse le panneau écrit en Valarin. Il faut que j'y parvienne. Cependant, tout ce que je vois défiler dans ma course c'est ce ravin duquel je me rapproche de plus en plus. Aucun signe du Désert du Nord.

« Montre-toi… » dis-je entre deux souffles. « Montre-toi ! » que j'ordonne. « Allez, apparais ! Apparais ! » que j'implore au moment même où le pavée s'arrête. D'un bond, je saute du bord de la falaise et durant cette seconde où je semble suspendue dans le vide, je supplie que mes pieds atterrissent enfin sur la rocaille de ce désert.

« APPARAIS! »

_À suivre_

**Fin de la première partie**

_Suspense inutile me direz-vous. C'est évident qu'elle va réussir à retourner en Terre du Milieu. C'est le « comment » qui reste à découvrir. _

_Chapitre très explicatif, je vous l'ai dit. C'est pour bien clore la première partie de l'histoire, démystifier le personnage du chauffeur d'autobus une bonne fois pour toute et bien établir le fait que l'ennemi et obstacle principal de la deuxième partie ce sera le Traître Istari._

_Je ne pense pas avoir l'occasion de poster aussi rapidement le prochain chapitre. La réalité prend le dessus et je n'aurai pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire pour les prochains mois. Mais je vous abandonne pas, promis. _

_Merci à tous de me lire. Votre appréciation est toujours très touchante et motivante. _


	11. Le Chemin de Droite

_Je ne m'attendais pas à pouvoir trouver du temps pour écrire, mais on dirait bien que les Valar sont de mon côté. Allez zouuuu. En route pour la deuxième partie!_

**PARTIE 2**

**Chapitre 11**

**Le chemin de droite**

Je me sens sortir d'une interminable torpeur, un long coma même. On dirait que j'ai dormi un siècle. J'essaie de rassembler mes idées et mes souvenirs. La première et la dernière chose dont je me rappelle, c'est que je courrais à en perdre haleine dans le Désert du Nord. Où est-ce que je me trouve maintenant? Je bats des cils pour chasser les dernières brumes qui brouillaient mon esprit. Je suis allongée sous ce qui s'apparente le plus logiquement à une grande tente, car le plafond est fait d'étoffe épaisse et le tout est soutenu par le tronc mince d'un arbre au beau milieu de l'endroit où je me trouve. Du moins c'est ce que je peux deviner avec cet esprit nébuleux sorti à peine des limbes de l'inconscience et les environs même de la pièce où je suis qui est somme toute très sombre. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne fait pas nuit pour autant dehors; d'infimes rayons d'or nacré s'infiltrent entre les panneaux qui soutiennent la tente.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre mon départ en trombe et mon réveil dans cette tente? Est-ce que je suis seulement en train de rêver? Ou bien je suis morte? J'essaie de remuer sous ma couverture et la douleur de tous mes membres engourdis me confirment que je suis certainement pas en train de rêver et encore moins morte. Je tâte mon visage. Je n'ai plus mes lunettes. On me les a retirés ou bien je les ai perdus. Pas étonnant que tout soit flou.

« Vous êtes la plus inconsciente, sotte, ignare et niaise des mortelles qu'il m'eut été donné de connaître. »

Je tourne brutalement la tête à ma droite comme j'entends cette voix retentir avec froideur à mon côté. Je me pensais seule dans cette pièce, mais j'ai eu tort. Le son de la voix-même m'a surpris, plus que la signification de ses paroles qui mettent un certain temps à être assimilées et comprises tant mon esprit est encore confus. Je cligne des yeux pour éclaircir ma vision et ce que j'entrevois dans les ombres c'est une longue chevelure d'or, puis deux yeux en amendes, gris et scrutateurs.

Quelqu'un est assis nonchalamment sur une chaise, le coude appuyé sur un des bras du dossier et le menton calé au creux de sa main. Et j'ai l'étrange pressentiment que ce quelqu'un est posté là depuis un bon moment.

La blondeur des cheveux me rappelle une personne en particulier et, durant une seconde, j'éprouve le sentiment euphorique de le savoir près de moi, d'avoir retrouver, d'une manière qui m'échappe encore, mon compagnon elfe. Je me redresse, chassant pour de bon les ténèbres qui accaparaient mon esprit. Un élan de lucidité me fait alors comprendre que j'étais très loin de la vérité. La personne assise là est nulle autre que : « Legolas?! »

Ses yeux me dardent le visage et je le sens très irrité.

« Altesse. » me corrige-t-il. « Ou mon seigneur. » débite-t-il, indigné que je m'adresse à lui en utilisant son prénom.

Je suis totalement abasourdie et déconcertée. J'ai l'impression de rêver encore. Mais il faut me rendre à l'évidence, je suis bel et bien éveillée. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à tomber sur un elfe à mon réveil, encore moins sur Legolas. Ça fait des mois qu'on essaie de me persuader que je suis folle, que j'hallucine et que je m'invente des histoires abracadabrantes. Je n'ai pourtant jamais renoncé à mes convictions les plus profondes et d'avoir cet elfe devant moi, là, en ce moment, après tout ce temps de lutte acharné contre les gens incrédules et ignorants de ma réalité, ça me rend si heureuse et si soulagée que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne vois rien qui pourrait me rendre plus extatique et comblée. Trop de choses m'échappent encore, mais il y a au moins un truc dont je suis sûre et certaine; je ne suis pas cinglée et cet elfe-là est bien réel. Je suis tellement contente de le voir que ses insultes et son regard hautain ne m'intimident même pas. J'en suis, au contraire, enchantée et ravie.

J'aurais dû savoir, dès ses premières paroles, que ça ne pouvait pas être Glorfindel. Ce regard pesant, dominateur et arrogant ne pouvait évidemment appartenir qu'au Prince de la Forêt Noire.

« Legolas… » répétai-je en le dévisageant, le cœur léger. « Oh! Désolée. Mon seigneur. » que je m'empresse de rectifier. J'essuie brièvement mes yeux embués d'émotion. Ça doit le mettre inconfortable, car il se lève et se dirige vers une console où sont déposés des rafraîchissements. Je me délecte de le voir marcher, élancé et gracieux comme tous les elfes. Ça m'avait tellement manqué de voir ces belles gens; leurs manières élégantes, leurs gestes modérés et mesurés.

« Je suis de retour en Terre du Milieu ? » que je lui demande bêtement. Si je suis avec le Prince de la Forêt Noire, je me trouve forcément dans les parages du royaume de Bois de Mirque.

« Très bon sens de l'observation. Vraiment perspicace. » me répond-t-il avec sarcasme alors qu'il remplie une coupe d'eau.

Je secoue légèrement la tête, à la fois exaspérée et amusée. Il n'a pas changé celui-là. À l'époque de notre première rencontre, ça m'aurait sans-doute agacé, mais en ce moment je suis trop heureuse de revoir un visage connu pour me soucier de son comportement effronté.

Il s'en retourne vers moi et me tend la coupe. Méprisant dans ses paroles, mais prévenant dans ses gestes. C'en est presque drôle. J'accepte toutefois la coupe avec reconnaissance, car je suis assoiffée. J'avale tout d'un trait. Je me sens alors assez ragaillardie pour tenter de sortir de ce lit de camp, ce que je réussis à faire sans trop tituber. Je suis un peu engourdie, mais curieusement je n'ai mal nulle part. Cette eau a eu un effet presque magique sur moi, ma parole. Je foule le sol couvert de tapis de laine et de douces fourrures. Je n'ai même plus mal aux chevilles. Je regarde mes pieds nus et je ne vois plus que de vieilles cicatrices. Même chose pour mes poignets. On m'a soumise aux soins de la médecine elfique, j'en suis sûre.

En testant mes articulations qui gagnent et vigueur et en force, je me rends bêtement compte tout à coup que je suis vêtue d'une longue robe sombre. Où est passé mon pyjama en toile bleu? Qui m'a changé? Je me raidis et regarde Legolas avec beaucoup de gêne. Je sens le rouge, vif et brûlant, me monter aux joues.

« C'est vous qui… ? »

Je suis incapable de terminer ma question, mais il n'a pas besoin de savoir le reste pour comprendre ce que j'insinue. Sur un ton offusqué et plein de dédain, il me lance :

« Eusse-je obtenu tout l'or, le mithril et les émeraudes des Montagnes Bleues en échange que je ne l'aurais point fait ! »

Ouf. Ce n'est pas lui. Je trouve alors très stupide d'avoir cru qu'il avait troqué mon pyjama en loques pour cette robe. Allons donc, un prince elfe ne s'abaisserait pas à changer une vulgaire mortelle et la voir dans son plus simple apparat. Je suppose qu'une suivante s'est chargée de la besogne.

Même simple et sans ornement, il n'en demeure pas moins que c'est une robe elfique que j'ai sur le dos et je me surprends à apprécier de revêtir une pareille tenue. J'adopte un petit air rêveur en tournant sur moi-même, sous l'œil ennuyé de Legolas. Je finis néanmoins par revenir sur terre pour essayer de comprendre exactement ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que j'ai quitté la rue de la Croisée.

« Comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici ? Vous … Vous m'avez sauvé ?

-En quelque sorte oui. Tout à fait involontaire de ma part, vous pouvez me croire.

-Mais… Comment ?

-Glorfindel et Landroval vous ont trouvé dans le Désert du Nord. »

Je tressaille en entendant son nom. Indel! Je peux pas le croire. Comment il a su…? Comment il a deviné mon retour? Je ne me souviens même pas de lui. Je ne me souviens de rien, en fait. Mais si c'est lui qui m'a trouvé, qu'est-ce que Legolas a à voir dans ce sauvetage?

« Et vous là-dedans ?

-Au cours de mon travail d'orfèvre, j'ai attribué, selon toute vraisemblance, quelques particularités étranges aux dagues-sœurs. » D'un coup de menton, il me pointe la console. À côté se trouve ma dague, déposée près de mes affaires; mes lunettes, mon pyjama et mes mocassins. « Sans ma touche personnelle, les rapaces du Désert se feraient un festin de votre carcasse. » poursuit-il alors que je vais remettre mes lunettes et mes mocassins. Je prends ensuite mon arme. Elle garde tout son éclat lorsque je m'en saisis, mais je me souviens vaguement qu'elle n'avait pas cessé d'être très sombre au cours de mon errance. Elle reflétait ma crainte d'être poursuivie, mon épuisement et la douleur intense qui vrillait mes chevilles à chacun de mes pas.

« Elle était devenue très noire. » dis-je en contemplant la lame aujourd'hui brillante, mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment la « touche personnelle » de Legolas a pu me sauver dans cette histoire.

« Sa sœur en a fait autant. » rétorque le Prince. « Lorsque son propriétaire est aux prises d'une grande douleur, émotionnelle ou physique, la dague devient noire et sa jumelle fait écho à cette souffrance. Glorfindel a su de cette manière que vous étiez en difficultés. N'écoutant alors que sa trop grande bonté, il s'est lancé à votre recherche et vous a ramené. » finit-il avec une touche d'exaspération dans la voix comme s'il trouvait l'acte de Indel complètement stupide et irréfléchi.

Alors, comme ça, les deux dagues se sont assombries en même temps? Voilà qui est embarrassant. J'espère que personne ne me posera de questions sur la cause de ma souffrance. Quoique, pour eux l'explication est sans-doute déjà très simple : j'agonisais dans ce désert sans eau ni nourriture. Bien sûr, je souffrais bien avant mon départ, mais ça ils n'ont aucun moyen de s'en douter. Je parie que la dague de Indel est devenue noire au moment où j'ai tenté de m'ôter la vie dans ma cellule. Je n'ai tenu ma dague qu'un court moment et je ne l'ai reprise qu'avant de fuir sur la route de la Croisée, mais un instant dans mon monde équivaut à des jours en Terre du Milieu alors je suppose que sa dague n'a jamais cessé d'être noire de son côté et ça l'a inquiété.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue dans ce désert ? » me demande Legolas.

Je lève les yeux vers les siens, chargés de ressentiment. « N'êtes-vous pas consciente de tous les risques que nous avons pris pour vous ramener saine et sauve là d'où vous venez ? C'est ainsi que vous nous remerciez ? Si j'avais su que vous commettriez à nouveau l'impudence de traverser cette route, je ne me serais pas donné autant de mal pour vous aider la dernière fois. »

Qu'est-ce que je peux ajouter à ça? Il a raison en quelque sorte. Il faudrait que j'explique la cause de mon retour pour qu'il se montre plus indulgent, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à raconter ce qui s'est passé dans ma réalité.

« Savez-vous seulement quel grand sacrifice a dû commettre Glorfindel? » ajoute-t-il.

Je fronce les sourcils. Un sacrifice?

Au moment où je m'apprête à lui demander de quoi il parle, le pan de la tente s'élève et une silhouette se glisse à l'intérieure.

Rhìnlas.

Elle se présente à nous, grande et majestueuse. Ses yeux emplis de siècles se posent sur mon visage. Malgré moi je recule d'un pas et je manque de trébucher sur une des racines de l'arbre au milieu de la pièce. J'ai un peu de mal à la reconnaître. La première fois que je l'ai vu, elle n'était vêtue que de vêtements simples de servante et la deuxième elle avait des allures de guerrière chasseresse. Là, elle arbore une robe somptueuse qui se confond avec les couleurs d'une forêt et un diadème fin et délicat auréole ses longs cheveux dorés.

Éperdue et impressionnée, je me remémore rapidement que j'ai une reine devant moi alors je m'empresse de faire une révérence maladroite.

« Ma dame… »

Elle me sourit et ça ne la rend que plus lumineuse et radieuse.

« Mae govannen, Eledhrìl. »

Son regard perçant se porte sur son fils : « Legolas, aurais-tu veillé à son chevet que pour l'accabler de tes mécontentements dès son réveil ? » fait-elle d'une voix profonde et autoritaire. « Dale t'attend, mon fils. Les négociations ne peuvent commencer sans l'ambassadeur. »

Le prince se renfrogne, nous adresse un bref signe de tête pour prendre congé et quitte la tente d'un pas irascible.

Me voilà seule avec la reine. Mes mains tremblent tellement que je préfère remettre ma dague sur la console avant de faire un faux geste. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Legolas est intransigeant et revêche, mais la présence de la reine me trouble cent fois plus tant il se dégage d'elle une magnificence et une grâce infinies. Elle m'invite à m'asseoir sur mon lit tandis qu'elle prend place sur la chaise.

« Je constate que vous vous portez mieux. J'en suis soulagée. Vous nous fûtes amenée au seuil du trépas, demoiselle Hathelwen. Nous avons craint que ce ne soit trop tard pour vous.

-Votre médecine a fait des miracles on dirait bien. » que je balbutie. Puis je rajoute : « Désolée d'avoir débarqué comme ça, à l'improviste.

-À l'improviste? J'en doute fort. J'aime croire que rien n'arrive pour rien, demoiselle Hathelwen. Il était écrit quelque part que nos routes se recroiseraient, j'en ai la certitude. Bien que ce ne soit guère dans de telles circonstances que j'avais prévu la chose, je savais que vous reviendriez tôt ou tard. » dit-elle d'un ton doucereux. « Et je suis certaine que la pensée de Glorfindel s'est portée à de nombreuses reprises sur la personne qui se trouvait au-delà de Athrada Men, et ce bien avant que sa dague ne s'assombrisse. Quelque chose m'incitait à croire que les propriétaires des Dagues-Sœurs seraient à nouveau réunis un jour ou l'autre. Il faut croire que j'ai eu raison. »

Je lui fais un petit sourire gêné. Elle sait que je me pose énormément de questions même si Legolas m'a fait part de l'essentiel de l'histoire. Elle fait preuve d'une grande patience et me donne de plus amples explications.

J'apprends que nous sommes le 9 Juin 1972 du Tiers Âge. Nous nous trouvons dans un camp érigé par une procession d'elfes de la Forêt Noire. Nous sommes situés ironiquement tout près de Dale, l'endroit que je comptais atteindre depuis le début. Ils se sont installés près du royaume pour quelques jours. La Reine et son fils sont venus parlementer avec le peuple humain de la région pour quelque affaire politique et territoriale. Thranduil n'est pas un négociateur très diplomate et il est resté au palais. Il semble que ce soit son fils Legolas qui ait hérité officiellement de la tâche d'ambassadeur de son pays. Rhìnlas ne l'accompagne que pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien.

La reine me met aussi au courant des circonstances qui m'ont mené jusqu'à leur camp. Glorfindel partait apparemment pour Valinor quand sa dague s'est assombrie. Landroval était avec lui et il lui a demandé de le conduire dans le désert. C'est là qu'ils m'ont trouvé.

Eh ben. Je n'ai même pas eu conscience de leur présence. Je ne sais pas combien de jours j'ai tenu auparavant. Je n'ai que de très vagues souvenirs de mon errance dans le désert. Il semble que j'aie tout de même parcouru une bonne distance parce qu'on m'a retrouvé inconsciente non loin de l'Ered Mithrin. Glorfindel comptait d'abord me ramener chez moi, d'après ce que Rhìnlas a su. Landroval a cependant été rappelé par son maître suprême. Sa mission était de conduire Glorfindel en Valinor et non de servir de taxi à une mortelle alors le vent s'est brusquement levé. Il était devenu trop dangereux de voyager par les airs et Landroval a compris que la bourrasque était un avertissement de Manwë, maîtres des vents. Il fut contraint d'abandonner Glorfindel près de la Ligne Grise.

« Dès cet instant, Glorfindel a compris que le passage vers l'Aman lui était de nouveau fermé. Il avait refusé le pardon de Manwë et détourné un de ses grands aigles de sa mission pour satisfaire le caprice de vous retrouver. La punition sera définitive, je le crains. »

Alors, c'est de ça que Legolas parlait…

Je ne sens pas une once de reproche dans la voix de Rhìnlas, mais je me doute bien qu'elle cherche à me faire prendre conscience du grand sacrifice que Glorfindel a dû faire pour venir m'aider.

Je suppose que je devrais m'en vouloir de l'avoir empêché de retourner à Valinor. Pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. Je ne peux pas me sentir coupable. Il fallait qu'il reste. Il doit être ici jusqu'à la fin du Troisième Âge. On dirait bien que Pallando avait raison ; je fais en sorte que l'histoire se déroule comme prévue, mais de façon inconsciente, sans forcer les choses.

J'apprends ensuite que Glorfindel s'est hasardé dans la Forêt, avec moi comme fardeau, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe par hasard sur le camp de Rhìnlas et Legolas. Là, on m'a prodigué des soins rudimentaires et, trois jours plus tard, aujourd'hui donc, je me suis réveillée.

Je ne manque pas de remercier une bonne dizaine de fois Rhìnlas de s'être occupée de moi. Je leur suis très reconnaissante bien que le fait de tomber sur eux change tout ce que je comptais faire si j'arrivais vivante dans le Rhovanion. Oh là là. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu que les choses se passent comme ça. J'étais certaine de mourir dans ce désert de toute manière. Dès mon départ, j'avais assumé l'idée de la mort. À choisir entre mourir à petit feu dans cet asile et mourir perdue dans ce désert, je préférais le deuxième sort.

Glorfindel a encore joué aux héros. Je lui dois la vie, encore. Je lui suis redevable. Bien sûr, je suis heureuse qu'il l'ait fait et, d'une certaine manière, c'est touchant qu'un elfe renonce à Valinor pour me venir en aide, mais je n'aime pas trop avoir de comptes à rendre. Il pourrait avoir idée de s'en servir pour m'inciter à le remercier en retournant là d'où je viens.

Et moi qui ne voulais même pas le revoir pour éviter ses questions.

Qu'est-ce que je fais à présent ?

Je m'en vais sans rien dire ?

Après tout, Dale est à proximité. C'est là que je voulais m'établir au départ. Je pourrais m'y rendre. Mais, les elfes m'ont vu et reconnu. Impossible de m'inventer une autre identité. La nouvelle de mon retour sera bientôt connue de tous. Carn Dûm saura que je suis là et Glorfindel et moi serons de nouveau en danger.

« Ma dame, je peux savoir combien de personnes sont au courant de mon retour ?

-Pour l'instant, seuls les elfes de notre camp.

-Ma reine, vous pourriez leur ordonner de garder le secret à propos de moi ?

-C'est déjà fait.

-Ah bon ?

-Nous savons bien que Carn Dûm se lancerait à vos trousses aussitôt. Et nous gardons le secret également en raison de mon époux. Glorfindel n'est pas beaucoup apprécié de Thranduil et sa tête serait de nouveau mise à prix s'il apprenait que vous avez été ramené au Rhovanion par lui.

-Ah, je vois. Il croit toujours que c'est à cause de moi si la Forêt Noire est « noire ».

-Malheureusement oui. Mon époux est opiniâtre.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire de moi ? Allez-vous me renvoyer chez moi ? »

Même si j'ai essayé d'adopter un ton détaché, son instinct elfique lui fait bien sentir que l'éventualité de retourner chez moi m'effraie au plus haut point.

« Il semble que vous n'en éprouviez pas la moindre envie. »

J'avale difficilement ma salive et je m'efforce de ne pas trop avoir les yeux ronds. Heureusement, elle ne tient pas à savoir la nature de ma peur et je lui suis bien gré de respecter mes réserves.

« Certains diraient que votre place est de l'autre côté de cette route. Je suppose qu'il serait tout à fait sensé que vous retourniez vers les vôtres et que vous y restiez. Toutefois, je suis reine de Bois de Mirque, pas de la Terre du Milieu entière. Hors de la Forêt, je n'ai aucune incidence sur vos actes. Je ne peux vous contraindre à retourner vers Athrada Men. Je suis seulement en mesure de vous chasser de mon domaine si tel est mon souhait, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Si néanmoins un individu avait le pouvoir de décider de votre destin, de disposer d'une quelconque emprise sur vos agissements, ce serait peut-être Glorfindel lui-même. Il vous a prise sous son aile dès le début et il est responsable de vous, en quelque sorte. Si une personne avait à décider de votre sort, je suppose que ce serait lui. »

Je me lève d'un bond. Il faut que je le voie. Je ne le voulais pas, mais un affront est inévitable on dirait. Il doit comprendre que je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner chez moi. Il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne peux pas retourner en arrière et, idéalement, il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'en persuader sans mentionner ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. Je ne veux pas remuer le fer dans la plaie. C'est du passé et ça restera dans le passé. Pas question de ramener ça à la surface.

« Où se trouve-t-il? »

Rhìnlas se lève à son tour. Elle devine mon urgent besoin de m'entretenir avec lui.

« Au sommet de la colline. Il y est depuis votre arrivée. Il n'en descendait que pour s'enquérir de vous. »

Je m'incline à nouveau devant elle et la remercie pour tout.

Je sors dehors au pas de course et je m'interromps, frappée par les rayons aveuglants du soleil. Une fois accoutumée à la lumière du jour, je remarque deux sentinelles postées à l'entrée de la tente. Ils se tiennent raides et sérieux, armés de javelots. C'est là que je réalise que j'ai dormi dans la tente personnelle de la reine, ni plus ni moins, et ces elfes austères doivent sûrement être ses gardiens.

Étrangement, tous deux inclinent légèrement la tête tout en ne me lâchant pas du regard. Ils me saluent? Bizarre. Lors de ma première visite, tous les elfes sylvains me considéraient d'un air hautain et supérieur. Après un moment à être restée interloquée, je réponds enfin à leur salut. Je quitte la tente un peu perturbée.

Partout autour de moi il y a des tentes aux couleurs chamarrées. Chacune est montée à partir des arbres de la forêt, tendue de soie et d'or, tenue par des entrelacs de ramures et de broderie. On ne sait où l'arbre finit et où la tente commence, comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de la nature. Je m'émerveille de l'environnement dans lequel je suis. La Forêt Noire. On est dans la partie épargnée par l'Ombre sans-doute, car les arbres sont beaux, forts et majestueux. Je suis bouleversée de charme et de fascination. J'avais oublié à quel point cette forêt m'avait captivée la dernière fois. Je suis si émue soudain que j'oublie un instant Indel. Je ferme les yeux pour mieux sentir la brise estivale me caresser le visage et entendre le murmure des feuilles au-dessus de moi. Je me laisse bercer par les ondulations du vent. Ce milieu féerique et mystérieux a un effet encore plus curatif sur moi que n'importe quelle médecine elfique. Je me sens submergée de vitalité et jamais on aurait pu croire que je croupissais dans une cellule il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Je finis par me ressaisir et je prends une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage. Je me dirige vers la colline et je croise sur mon chemin des chevaux occupés à brouter l'herbe et plusieurs autres elfes du camp qui ne manquent pas de me saluer profondément et de m'adresser de belles paroles de bienvenue. Je suis de plus en plus étonnée face à leur attitude. Je les salue gentiment en retour et je monte la colline au pied de laquelle se trouve le camp.

Les minces fils d'or que forment sa longue chevelure balancée par le vent; c'est la première chose que je vois de sa silhouette nichée sur la colline. Je mets du temps à me rapprocher pour lui signaler ma présence. J'enchaîne les pas avec lenteur, me demandant à chaque foulée quel genre d'accueil il va me réserver. Froid ? Distant ? Colérique ?

Je suis à côté de lui à présent. Il ne se retourne même pas. Je sais qu'il m'a senti approcher, par contre. Elfe, après tout. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il a sûrement été prévenu de mon réveil sinon il se serait montré étonné de me voir debout. Peut-être que Legolas lui a appris la nouvelle avant de partir pour Dale.

Des décennies et des siècles se sont écoulés ici depuis notre dernière rencontre, mais il n'a pas changé du tout. Toujours aussi grand, ce visage noble, cette posture droite et gracieuse, ces larges épaules, ces grandes mains de guerrier… Il porte toujours son épée d'un côté de sa hanche et de l'autre, il y a le fourreau qui renferme la jumelle de ma dague.

Il continue à regarder le paysage qui surplombe la colline. Impossible de savoir à quoi il songe. Il m'en veut, sans doute. J'espère, pour ma part, qu'il ne peut sentir tout l'inconfort que je vis en ce moment. Diverses émotions contradictoires m'envahissent ; je suis heureuse de le revoir, mais j'appréhende sa réaction. Je suis effrayée à la simple idée qu'il puisse formuler le souhait de me voir partir et retourner chez moi. Après tout, sa première idée en me trouvant dans le désert avait été de me ramener dans mon monde. Il a peut-être toujours l'intention de le faire.

Son silence devient lourd à supporter. J'imagine qu'il attend que je parle la première. Il a peut-être senti mon besoin de donner des explications et il me laisse le soin de débuter la conversation.

Il faut que cet entretien soit bref et concis. Je vais me montrer ferme et déterminée. Quoi qu'il pense de mon retour, je ne vais pas lui donner le loisir de me faire des remontrances.

À mon tour, je contemple le territoire à nos pieds. C'est tellement spectaculaire comme vue! Devant nous, la forêt s'étend à perte de vue et une grande montagne borde cette mer verte au loin, dominant à elle seule le paysage. C'est le Mont Solitaire, j'en suis certaine. Et tout là-bas, de l'autre côté de la région, se trouve le Désert du Nord. Plus loin encore, il y a Athrada Men et mon monde ; un endroit que je ne veux plus jamais revoir. Je fixe cet horizon et trouve toute la volonté et le courage dont j'ai besoin à travers ce paysage ardaien que j'aime tant. Garder les yeux sur ce panorama digne d'une carte postale ne fait que renforcir mon désir de rester ici. Ça ne me rend que plus résolue à lui faire savoir que je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de retourner chez-moi.

« Eh ben. On peut dire que tu as le chic pour sauver les dames en détresse, toi. » lui dis-je pour briser la glace.

Il ne répond rien. Faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère, ça ne marche pas avec les elfes. Je tourne un peu la tête pour le voir. Il scrute toujours le paysage et affiche encore cet air impénétrable, le visage immobile et impassible. Je l'imite et redirige mon regard sur l'horizon. En quelque sorte, ça m'arrange qu'il ne veule pas me regarder. Des yeux d'elfes c'est trop intimidant, ça me désarçonnerait alors que j'ai besoin de tout mon sang-froid et ma concentration.

« J'ai plusieurs choses à dire. J'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout. »

Je prends sa non-réponse comme une façon de me faire savoir qu'il consent à m'écouter.

Je me lance.

« Tu t'attends peut-être à ce que j'éprouve un grand sentiment de culpabilité parce que je t'ai empêché d'atteindre Valinor ? Désolée, ce n'est pas le cas. J'éprouve énormément de gratitude à ton égard, mais certainement pas de la culpabilité. Je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Ce n'est pas ton heure. Tu devais rester. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu que tu me portes secours, mais si c'est ce qui a fait retarder ton départ, alors tant mieux. Tu as encore ta place en Terre du Milieu, crois-moi. »

Je guette sa réaction en jetant un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction. Son visage, toujours sans émotion, ne trahit pas la moindre de ses pensées. Alors, je continue mon discours en fixant à nouveau la forêt à nos pieds.

« Plus rien ne me retenait chez moi. Je menais une vie ennuyeuse et monotone. En plus, je n'ai pas de famille, pas d'attaches, rien. »

Une image d'Ève me traverse l'esprit, mais je la chasse. Il m'en coûte beaucoup de prétendre n'avoir aucune famille, mais je n'ai pas le choix. S'il croit que personne ne m'attend là-bas, que je suis seule, alors mon départ de chez-moi sera moins grave à ses yeux, qui sait.

« De savoir que cette route était là, tout près, si proche… Ça me rongeait. Ce monde que j'aime tant depuis que je suis toute petite était à ma portée et la tentation a fini par être trop forte. Je n'arrivais pas à faire un trait sur tout ce que j'avais découvert en deux mois ici. J'avais goûté à ton monde, tu comprends ? C'est comme un énorme gâteau triple crème chantilly ; on ne peut pas se contenter d'y goûter, faut le manger jusqu'à la dernière miette, tu saisis ? »

Il lève un sourcil dubitatif.

« Bon, la métaphore culinaire n'est pas top, je te l'accorde. Enfin, pour être brève, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y retourner, voilà. Ça me démangeait trop alors, je suis revenue, tout simplement. J'avais cru que, puisque j'avais traversé ce désert à deux reprises, je pourrais me débrouiller toute seule cette fois-ci. » Je laisse échapper un petit rire qui se veut dédramatisant. « Je suis bête, hein ? J'ai mal calculé la quantité de provisions que ça me prendrait. »

En fait, je n'avais pas de provisions du tout. Il peut néanmoins déduire que j'avais tout mangé depuis longtemps avant qu'il ne me trouve. Avec un peu de chance, il va gober mon histoire.

Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de lui dire que je suis partie à la hâte sans rien avoir préparé. Il pourrait se poser trop de questions sur ce qui m'a poussé à m'en aller si vite et je ne compte pas lui révéler quoi que ce soit à propos de ma fugue de l'asile. Beaucoup trop humiliant à raconter et la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est sa pitié.

Son regard s'étrécit. Ça se présente mal. Je le sens très sceptique, mais je ne lui laisse pas la chance de me répliquer. J'anticipe les remarques qu'il songe sûrement à me faire part.

« Je suis bête, mais j'ai quand-même eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas amener mon bouquin avec moi, cette fois, tu vois ? Et je sais tenir ma langue ; je ne dirai rien de ce que je sais de l'avenir du Milieu à qui que ce soit. Je ne représente alors aucun danger. En plus, l'ennemi ne sait encore rien de mon retour. Les dernières fois, il y a eu des fuites quelque part. Je ne sais pas de qui » en fait, si, je sais parfaitement de qui « mais la rumeur de ta venue sur Athrada Men s'est toujours répandue jusqu'à Carn Dûm. Aujourd'hui, personne ne sait que tu es venu me chercher. Hormis les elfes de ce camp, on ignore que je suis de retour alors les Spectres ne chercheront pas à nous détruire. Je sais que tu ne représentes aucun intérêt pour eux s'ils ne peuvent se venger qu'à moitié sur toi alors que moi je suis inaccessible. Tant qu'ils croiront que ta partenaire de dague est toujours hors d'atteinte chez elle, tu ne cours aucun risque.»

Il baisse les yeux, comme pour mieux mesurer ce que je lui dis. J'ose croire qu'il accorde un peu de bon sens à mes paroles.

« Je vais rester en Terre du Milieu, que ça te plaise ou non. » poursuis-je. « Je n'avais pas prévu te retrouver de toute façon. Au départ, tu ne devais jamais savoir que j'étais revenue ici. C'est pas que j'avais pas envie de te revoir, bien au contraire, mais je me doutais bien que tu trouverais que c'est pas une bonne idée que je revienne. Mais, tu vois, je vais m'inventer un autre nom. J'avais plus ou moins prévu élire domicile dans un village d'humains du Rhovanion. Des humains sont sûrement prêts à accueillir une mortelle comme eux dans leur clan. »

Je lui expose mon plan : enlever mes lunettes, trouver un boulot, rester parmi des mortels qui n'ont jamais vu Eledhrìl Hathelwen et donc qui ne peuvent me reconnaître.

« Puisque je ne représente aucun danger immédiat, que personne ne saura que Eledhrìl Hathelwen est de retour, je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable de rester ici. »

Bien sûr, j'aurais pu me foutre complètement de ce qu'il pense, en faire à ma tête et demeurer en Terre du Milieu, avec son consentement ou non. Mais je ressens le besoin profond et inexplicable d'être approuvée par lui.

« Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse et d'avoir traversé à nouveau cette route. Je te dois la vie, je le sais, mais ne me demande pas de te remercier en retournant chez moi, Indel. Tu me demanderais ni plus ni moins d'abandonner un monde que je désire atteindre depuis toujours, un monde où je me sens chez moi. Demande-moi n'importe quoi d'autre pour te remercier. »

Voilà. J'ai tout dit. Je suis parvenue à justifier mon retour sans avoir eu besoin de lui raconter ma fugue de l'asile.

J'attends maintenant sa réaction. Il détache enfin les yeux du paysage et il se passe d'interminables secondes où il ne fait que me considérer en silence. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du vent qui souffle particulièrement fort au sommet de la colline ou si c'est dû à son regard de glace, mais je frissonne bien malgré moi. Je m'entoure de mes bras et me frotte les épaules avec mes mains.

Finalement, il se décide à parler et me demande, presque dans un murmure : « Pourrais-tu le dire encore une fois ? »

Je décroise les bras comme je m'étonne de sa question.

Redire quoi ? Mes dernières paroles ?

« Heu… Demande-moi n'importe quoi d'autre pour te remercier? » que je réponds avec une pointe d'étonnement et d'intrigue dans la voix.

Il hoche lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Non. Ce surnom… Cela fait près de 400 ans que je ne l'ai entendu. Permets-moi de l'entendre à nouveau, Eledhrìl. Je t'en prie. »

J'ouvre grand les yeux, ahurie.

C'est tout ce qu'il a retenu de ce que je viens de raconter ? Son surnom ?

Mhh, faut dire qu'à moi aussi ça me manquait qu'on m'appelle Eledhrìl. J'étais heureuse que Pallando m'appelle de cette manière. Et je réalise à l'instant que ça me manquait encore plus de l'entendre dire de la bouche de Glorfindel. J'avais oublié à quel point sa voix était mélodieuse, presque musicale et à la fois grave et solennelle.

Je finis par me décrisper un peu. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me faire des reproches, après tout. À bien y songer, j'ai parlé plutôt durement. Un peu froid comme retrouvailles même. Alors, d'une posture moins tendue, je tente de corriger mon attitude presque agressive. Avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres, je réponds à sa demande.

« Indel. »

Pour la première fois j'arrive à lire une émotion sur ses traits sans âge : le contentement, voire une certaine forme d'allégresse. Réservée, bien dissimulée, mais présente tout de même.

Son expression et le fait qu'on se regarde enfin face à face me font réaliser soudainement à quel point cet elfe m'avait manqué. Et s'il est heureux de réentendre son surnom après tout ce temps, ça veut peut-être dire que je lui ai manqué aussi d'une certaine façon.

Tout à coup, ses traits se modifient et son front se fait soucieux. De son pas digne et léger, il franchit les quelques mètres qui nous séparent et sa main agrippe mon menton. Il m'incite à lever la tête et il m'étudie sans réserve. Il me dévisage de la tête au pied, comme perturbé par ce qu'il voit.

Je ne me suis pas regardée dans une glace depuis des lustres, mais je sais que je suis beaucoup plus chétive et famélique qu'à notre dernière rencontre. Je me doute bien que j'ai un teint maladif, les joues creuses et de larges cernes sous les yeux; conséquences des mauvais traitements de l'asile. J'ai les cheveux coupés presque raz la tête, en plus.

Je commence à paniquer intérieurement. Il va me demander pourquoi je suis dans un état pareil ! Mon physique m'a trahi. Comment expliquer ma situation ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Discrètement, je m'assure que mes manches recouvrent bien mes poignets et que les pants de ma robe cachent mes chevilles. Quoique, c'est une précaution totalement stupide de ma part. Il m'a trouvé inconsciente dans le désert et il m'a porté durant des jours. Il a eu cent fois l'occasion de voir mes blessures ! C'est peut-être même lui qui m'a prodigué des soins pendant que j'étais dans les vapes! Pour les cheveux, je peux toujours prétendre que c'est la mode là d'où je viens, mais pour le corps squelettique, les cicatrices aux poignets et aux chevilles, difficile de faire croire que c'est un style aussi banal et normal que les tresses qu'il porte.

« N'eût été des dagues, tu aurais rejoint les Cavernes de Mandos depuis un bon moment, mais ce désert a tout de même eu le temps de laisser sa marque sur toi. » me fait-il d'un air navré.

Ben ça ! Il croit que mon état misérable est le résultat d'un pénible séjour dans le désert ? J'étais pourtant comme ça bien avant de partir. Mhh, c'est vrai que, techniquement, j'aurais pu devenir aussi maigrelette à cause du manque de provisions. Ouf. S'il pense que c'est mon dur et long voyage qui m'a transformée alors tant mieux. Ça m'arrange.

Je repousse gentiment sa main et lui fais un petit sourire de dépit.

« Par chance que tu as le chic pour sauver les dames en détresse toi. »

Je change de sujet. Pas envie qu'il s'éternise sur mon état pitoyable.

« Alors? Tu ne me fais pas de reproches ?

-Des reproches ?

-Oui. Du genre : "tu m'avais promis de rester chez toi. À cause de toi, je ne peux plus aller à Valinor". Ou bien : "tu n'as pas ta place ici, tu es une intruse. Même si tu n'as pas le livre sur toi, tu le connais par cœur et tes connaissances sur le futur peuvent être dangereuses, blablabla. " »

Il me regarde avec gravité.

« J'ai le cœur trop léger de te savoir de retour pour être en mesure de te faire le moindre reproche. »

Je reste bouche bée.

Qu'il soit content de me revoir ou non, j'aurais cru, dans sa nature elfique réservée, qu'il resterait plutôt discret et vague à ce sujet. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à une telle franchise de sa part. J'anticipais encore moins qu'il ne me fasse pas la morale.

À ce moment, je ne vois rien qui pourrait me ravir et me soulager plus que de le savoir autant heureux de nos retrouvailles que moi je le suis.

Toute tension qui pouvait m'habiter encore disparaît pour de bon. Nous échangeons un sourire ; le mien très large qui montre toutes mes dents, le sien contenu et bouche fermée, mais le regard pas moins pétillant. Deux sourires différents qui traduisent néanmoins le même sentiment de liesse face à nos retrouvailles imprévues.

« Que fait cette mortelle sur mes terres ? »

Une voix surgit des bosquets et interrompt cet instant de réunion muette. J'ai entendu cette voix qu'une seule fois et pourtant je la reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Ce ton plein d'aversion, d'animosité et de dégoût…

Glorfindel se retourne vivement. Lui aussi a reconnu le propriétaire de cette voix. Toute joie qu'inspirait son visage s'est brutalement modifié en appréhension et en méfiance.

Je me tourne également dans la direction d'où la voix fut entendue. J'avale difficilement ma salive au moment où mes yeux tombent sur la personne que je redoutais.

Thranduil. Le menton haut, les yeux étrécis emplis de mépris ; du haut d'une royale monture blanche, il nous fixe comme s'il voulait nous transpercer à coup d'épée. Derrière lui se trouve une poignée de ses fidèles. Il met pied à terre et, de sa démarche impérieuse, il se dirige vers nous. Glorfindel a alors le réflexe, volontaire ou inconscient, de se mettre devant moi.

Il n'ignore pas les convenances ; il s'incline en signe de respect, puis il se met à parler rapidement dans leur langue. Thranduil répond derechef. Bien que je ne comprenne absolument rien, je sens que l'échange s'envenime. Le ton monte. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent, à la fin ? Et pourquoi le Roi est ici ? Je croyais qu'il était resté à Bois de Mirque! Avec ses propres hommes, serait-il venu en personne s'assurer que les négociations se passaient bien ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je viens de nous mettre dans un beau pétrin, Glorfindel et moi. Oh là là. J'aurais dû partir en direction de Dale sans attendre.

Un ordre est donné aux fidèles et ceux-ci font un pas vers moi. J'en déduis immédiatement que Thranduil a exigé qu'on me saisisse. Glorfindel s'impose de toute sa hauteur et sa main se crispe sur son épée.

Ah, non ! Il ne va pas encore jouer les grands héros protecteurs qui se porte garant d'une pauvre demoiselle sans défense, tout de même ? Il va s'attirer plus d'ennuis encore. Ça suffit comme ça.

« Non, laisse tomber, Indel. »

Je m'approche et pose ma main sur la sienne afin qu'il laisse son épée là où elle est.

Je vais coopérer gentiment. Au pire, Thranduil va me mettre au cachot comme la compagnie de Thorin. Au mieux, il va se contenter de me chasser de son territoire. C'est un roi antipathique, mais certainement pas un assassin ou un tortionnaire. Puis, très franchement, depuis mon séjour à l'asile, il n'y a plus grand chose qui m'effraie, pas même le roi de la Forêt Noire.

Je me laisse saisir par les gardes. D'autres font mine de s'approcher de Indel ; Thranduil le veut aussi aux arrêts, on dirait bien. Toutefois, un regard farouche et une parole elfique que je ne saisis pas -mais qui transpire d'avertissement et d'hostilité- font reculer les gardes d'un pas. Thranduil émet un reniflement plein de dérision et fait demi-tour dans un grand mouvement de cape. Il prend les devants, cheval tenu par la bride, et ses gardes le suivent. Glorfindel marche derrière moi. Je suppose qu'il leur a dit qu'il suivrait le roi sans résistance, mais il ne se laisserait pas escorter comme un vulgaire prisonnier.

« Ils t'amènent à Rhìnlas. » me fait-il savoir.

L'arrivée au camp ne manque pas de créer son lot d'émoi. Il se trouve qu'on tombe pile au moment où Legolas revient des négociations. Apparemment, les pourparlers ont été fructueux puisqu'on entend de loin les doux rires des elfes et leurs exclamations de réjouissance.

Les fidèles de Rhìnlas se figent un instant en me voyant escortée par la garde rapprochée du Roi. Même le sourire victorieux de Legolas s'efface. Il sent que ça va barder. La Reine ne tarde pas à se montrer. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Thranduil lui fasse une visite surprise, encore moins à ce qu'il tombe sur Glorfindel et moi dès son arrivée dans les parages. Pourtant, ça ne la déstabilise pas du tout. Au contraire. Alors que le Roi ouvre la bouche pour demander des explications à son épouse, cette dernière, les bras tendus, va l'accueillir avec enthousiasme.

« Le Roi arrive juste à temps pour apprendre l'heureuse nouvelle ! » dit-elle à l'assemblée. « Nous sommes officiellement alliés au Royaume de Dale, mon tendre ! Je vois que vous avez rencontré nos deux invités. Ils devaient partir sous peu, mais vous leur avez offert de rester plus longtemps, apparemment. Ainsi, ils pourront être des nôtres ce soir pour les réjouissances! Comme c'est généreux de votre part de les avoir conviés! »

Elle lui a littéralement cloué le bec. Thranduil reste interdit. Toute amorce de discussion pour la contredire et rectifier le supposé malentendu est interrompu par le doigt de Rhìnlas qui se pose doucement sur les lèvres de son époux. Elle l'intime au silence. Elle s'approche de son oreille et lui murmure un truc en sindarin. Quoi qu'elle lui ait dit, Thranduil semble renoncer définitivement à toute opposition. Il le fait de bien mauvaise grâce, par contre. Il lâche un soupir de résignation et va s'entretenir avec son fils pour avoir un compte-rendu des pourparlers. Tous les elfes du camp se décrispent, soulagés que la colère du Roi n'ait pas été plus loin que ça.

Rhìnlas jauge du regard les gardes qui me retiennent. Tous deux comprennent son ordre muet et ils me relâchent immédiatement. Ils s'inclinent même devant moi avant de rejoindre les leurs. La reine nous fait un bref clin d'œil complice, à Indel et moi.

« À ce soir, mes amis. » Puis, elle s'en retourne vers sa tente.

« Il va en rester là, tu crois ? » que je demande à mon compagnon.

« Évitons de le croiser et limitons les contacts. Cela vaut mieux.

-Que lui a-t-elle dit pour qu'il cède si rapidement ?

-Thranduil croit que nous avons attiré l'Oeil sur Bois de Mirque, rappelle-toi. Alors, elle lui a tout bonnement demandé s'il avait rencontré des orques ou des Spectres sur sa route. »

Ah, je comprends. Thranduil n'a bien sûr croisé ni senti la présence d'aucun ennemi, et il a bien été contraint d'admettre que le fait qu'on soit dans la région n'attire pas systématiquement les serviteurs de l'Ombre.

« C'est quoi les réjouissances de ce soir ?

-Un banquet. Les elfes de Bois de Mirque en font souvent. Ils vont célébrer la nouvelle alliance. »

Un banquet. J'imagine que ça doit ressembler au banquet que Bilbo surprend en pleine forêt.

« Et… On va s'y présenter même si Thranduil n'est pas très chaud à cette idée ?

-Il nous y a invité lui-même, Eledhrìl. Une invitation personnelle du Roi ne se refuse pas. » me fait-il avec une petite minauderie espiègle au coin des lèvres.

Eh ben. Moi qui comptais quitter le camp le plus tôt possible, on dirait bien que je vais devoir rester un peu plus longtemps. Une fête elfique, ça doit être grandiose, mais plus longtemps je reste, plus j'ai l'impression d'abuser de la générosité de ces elfes et, si je côtoie davantage ces belles gens, je trouverai encore plus difficile de me séparer d'eux plus tard. D'ailleurs, bien qu'on soit tous les deux très heureux de se revoir, ça ne me dit toujours pas si Indel approuve mon choix de rester en Terre du Milieu ou non.

En tout cas, lui, ça ne lui semble plus une question prioritaire à régler. Il y a autre chose qui le préoccupe ; il regarde ce qui se passe entre Thranduil et son fils, puis il secoue la tête, comme exaspéré par ce qu'il voit. Je les observe de loin à mon tour. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, mais Thranduil semble parler à son fils assez durement. On dirait qu'il a décidé de se défouler sur lui à défaut de ne pouvoir le faire sur Indel et moi. Legolas ne se laisse pas faire et une discussion très agitée s'en suit.

« Dis-le-moi si je suis indiscrète, mais pourquoi ils s'engueulent ?

-Ils discutent d'affaires politiques et territoriales. Thranduil n'est pas encore tout à fait convaincu que l'alliance avec le Royaume de Dale est une bonne affaire. En général, il n'aime créer de liens avec aucun peuple qui soit, surtout s'il s'agit de mortels.

-Mh. J'aurais cru que Legolas penserait comme son père. Lui non plus n'apprécie pas trop les humains.

-Ce n'est plus le cas depuis ton dernier séjour. Souviens-toi ; il fut témoin de ce que nous avons accompli avec nos armes. Il sait maintenant que les humains peuvent être forts et vaillants.

-Ah vraiment ? De la façon qu'il m'a accueillie à mon réveil, il ne semblait pas avoir du tout changé d'avis sur les humains.

-Istanel est beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour admettre ouvertement qu'il s'est trompé à ton sujet. Néanmoins, il n'aurait jamais accepté d'être ambassadeur ni créé de relations diplomatiques avec Dale s'il n'avait fini par comprendre qu'il faisait erreur sur votre race. »

Il se tait pour écouter à nouveau la conversation discrètement et ce qu'il entend le fait sourire en coin.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?

-Istanel prend trop d'initiatives personnelles et Thranduil sent qu'il perd contrôle sur son fils. En gage de bonne foi envers Bois de Mirque, Istanel a reçu quelques barils des vignobles de Dale. Thranduil ne veut absolument pas de présents de la part des humains, mais il est trop tard ; l'ambassadeur a déjà accepté et donné sa parole que le vin serait bu ce soir et les barils renvoyés par voie d'eau dès l'aurore. »

Le vin… Le commerce…

Ouah ! C'est comme ça qu'ils vont commencer à faire des échanges de marchandise avec les humains de la région par la rivière? En y songeant un peu, s'il ne m'avait vu agir avec la dague contre l'Uruk Hai, Legolas n'aurait donc pas pris conscience que les mortels valaient quelque chose. Il n'aurait jamais compris qu'on est pas à dédaigner, il n'aurait pas cherché à créer de liens avec Dale, le Royaume n'aurait pas offert de partager son vin avec le Peuple de Bois de Mirque et l'histoire que je connais aurait été complètement différente. En effet, comment Bilbo et les Nains s'y seraient pris pour s'évader par les tonneaux si le commerce entre les deux royaumes n'avait jamais existé ? Ben ça ! Pallando a eu encore raison ; que j'ai été présente en Terre du Milieu a fait en sorte que l'histoire se déroule comme prévue. Mhh. Aussi présomptueux que ça puisse paraître, j'aimerais bien me servir de cet argument comme ultime tentative pour convaincre Indel que ma place est ici et qu'autrement l'avenir du Milieu serait complètement déréglé. M'enfin, il n'a jamais voulu rien entendre sur le futur alors je doute qu'il consente à écouter ce genre d'argument qui ne repose, tout compte fait, que sur ma seule parole. Je n'ai absolument aucune preuve pour appuyer ce que je dis.

De toute façon, il semble que Indel n'ait plus aucune envie de discuter de mon éventuel retour permanent en Terre du Milieu, du moins pour le moment. Ce soir est soir de fête et tout le reste est oublié. Moi-même, je ne me soucie plus de rien, car la perspective d'assister à un banquet sylvestre m'est très alléchante, je dois dire. Et l'exaltation de tous les elfes autour de nous, déjà afférés aux préparatifs, m'est très communicative.

À la nuit tombée, j'ai donc l'honneur d'assister à une fête sylvestre semblable à celles décrites dans les bouquins de Tolkien, et même encore plus fastueuse et magnifique que ses mots pouvaient les décrire. On a assemblé sur l'herbe un cercle de troncs et de vieilles souches. Parmi les colonnes d'arbres qui nous entourent, de multiples lampes aux reflets d'or et d'argent ont été accrochées aux branches. Les lumières éclairent les visages pleins de gaieté des elfes, tous assis sur les sièges d'écorce. De nombreux plats circulent entre les convives, la mélodie de harpes et de luths se fait entendre parmi le son des voix claires des elfes, si belles et si variées dans leur propre langage. Rhìnlas et Thranduil, figures nobles émanant de prestance et d'éclat, sont assis côte à côte sur une souche de chêne plus élevé que toutes les autres du cercle. Coupe à la main, il semble que le Roi ait oublié, pour la soirée en tout cas, toute aversion et amertume à l'égard de mon compagnon et moi. Le Prince, quant à lui, est installé au milieu des siens et se mêle à leurs rires et à leurs chants.

Indel me pousse doucement à travers le cercle et nous prenons place dans l'assemblée près de son apprenti. Il choisit délibérément une souche qui se trouve très loin des souverains. Inutile d'attirer l'œil du Roi sur nous. Aussitôt assis, il ne met pas de temps à converser avec entrain aux autres elfes. Je ne comprends rien aux échanges, mais je trouve délicieux de les entendre. Toute émerveillée et abasourdie que je suis, les elfes ne s'en formalisent pas et m'acceptent dans toute ma confusion. Je me fais spectatrice silencieuse. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place entre toutes ces belles gens et pourtant je ne voudrais quitter cette fête pour rien au monde.

Bientôt, on nous apporte des coupes. On verse dans la mienne une boisson odorante et fraîche d'une robe dorée. Est-ce que c'est le fameux vin de Dale ? Indel me chuchote que oui et il m'enjoint à jeter un oeil discret vers le Roi. Curieusement, ce dernier fait remplir à plusieurs reprises sa coupe de vin. Il était réticent à accepter le présent des humains, mais il est finalement tombé sous le charme de leur produit. Indel et moi trouvons la situation très cocasse et nous échangeons un regard complice. J'avale ensuite quelques gorgées de ma coupe et une douce sensation de plénitude envahie tout mon corps. Jamais je n'ai bu quelque chose d'aussi exquis. Je comprends parfaitement le Roi qui n'a pas su y résister bien longtemps.

Parmi les nombreux plats qui circulent, j'ai l'occasion de goûter des fruits sauvages d'une saveur divine, des miches de pain à faire pâlir de jalousie les plus grands boulangers et des pièces de viande apprêtées avec un doigté elfique qui rend jouissive chaque bouchée.

La soirée s'écoule dans les rires et les chants. Je me plais à écouter ces êtres mythiques et je profite de chaque instant de cette soirée qui restera, je le sens, très longtemps imprégnée dans ma mémoire. Je réalise que, mis à part la garde rapprochée du Roi, ce sont tous les mêmes elfes qui m'ont aidé à retourner chez moi la dernière fois. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils étaient tous si courtois ce matin. Tout comme Legolas, ils nous ont vus, Glorfindel et moi, anéantir l'Uruk Hai. Résultat; eux aussi ont compris que je méritais un minimum d'estime. Ils ne se comportent pas du tout comme la dernière fois. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque ils étaient investis d'une mission, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se montrer aussi insouciants et jovials que maintenant. A les contempler ce soir, en silence, je me rends compte qu'il y a une chose que j'ai oublié de faire et que j'aurais dû faire depuis très longtemps.

Sans trop savoir si ce que je compte effectuer est une bonne idée ou non, je prends ma coupe et je me lève de mon siège. Peut-être que le vin que j'ai bu me rend un peu plus téméraire et moins intimidée sinon je douterais être capable d'accomplir ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je m'éclaircis la voix pour attirer l'attention. Indel est le premier à se détourner de ses interlocuteurs et adopte une mine interrogatrice. Peu à peu, la musique et les chants se taisent et bientôt toute l'assemblée m'observe avec curiosité. D'innombrables yeux d'un bleu glacé me scrutent et attendent.

J'ai quelques sueurs froides, mais je parviens à trouver tout le courage et le cran dont j'ai besoin pour m'adresser à eux sans trop bégayer. J'élève alors ma coupe devant moi. Ce que je projète de faire va sûrement pas mal irriter le Roi, mais tant pis. Je sens que j'ai le devoir de le faire.

« Je … Je voudrais lever mon verre à… Eh bien, d'abord à votre alliance avec les humains de Dale. Vous verrez que cette union vous sera très bénéfique. Vous pouvez me croire. Ensuite, j'aimerais lever mon verre à vous tous. Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé par le passé et je n'ai pas eu la moindre occasion de vous remercier. Alors voilà : merci. Des mots c'est peu de choses, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir comme reconnaissance et ils viennent du cœur. »

Comme prévu, Thranduil me jette un regard noir parce que je lève carrément mon verre pour saluer la désobéissance de son fils et de ses sujets qui m'ont aidé sans sa permission. Je m'attendais à cette réaction.

À l'opposé du Roi, le visage de Rhìnlas se fait bienveillant et chaleureux. Elle dépose sa main sur celle de son époux. L'effet est immédiat ; Thranduil se décontracte et se fait moins tendu. C'est incroyable de voir à quel point un seul contact suffit à la reine pour adoucir l'humeur du roi.

Elle est la première à prendre sa coupe de vin et la lever pour répondre à mon geste, mais tous les autres attendent que le roi se décide à le faire à son tour. Un silence gênant s'installe au sein du banquet. Au moment où je baisse la tête et mon verre en signe d'abandon, Thranduil dit : « Aiya cui mae. »

Je relève les yeux sur lui et son verre est bien haut. Il le fait à contre-cœur, sans-doute, mais qu'importe.

Tous les autres, d'un geste synchronisé et d'une même voix, imitent le roi, cependant avec un peu plus d'entrain.

« Aiya cuio mae! »

J'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire, mais ça doit être un truc du genre « Santé ! »

Glorfindel lève son verre en silence à mon intention et porte la coupe à ses lèvres tout en ne me quittant pas du regard. Je bois à mon tour, puis je me rassois à côté de lui en poussant un soupir de soulagement qu'il ne manque pas de noter et de s'en amuser.

« Initiative audacieuse, Eledhrìl. » me fait-il avec malice tandis que les poèmes et la musique reprennent de plus bel.

Le repas terminé, un immense feu est allumé au centre de notre cercle de souches et de vieux troncs. Agrémentées d'une touche de magie elfique, les flammes donnent l'impression de pétiller à la fois de rouge, d'or, d'argent et de bleu. Je suis tellement ébahie et attirée par la douce chaleur qui s'en dégage que je ne remarque pas mon compagnon quitter les lieux.

Plusieurs elfes se lèvent et, au rythme de la musique des musiciens, ils entament un enchaînement de pas divers pour accompagner les chants. J'assiste là à un événement aussi étrange qu'enivrant. Les elfes, au gré de leur fantaisie, dansent autour du feu. À la fois bohèmes et gracieux, leurs pieds glissent sur l'herbe avec élégance et leurs bras se tendent au ciel comme s'ils voulaient inviter les étoiles mêmes de Varda à se joindre aux festivités. À l'image des flammes de l'âtre, les elfes se meuvent, allègres, rieurs et voluptueux.

Même Legolas les accompagne et, au bout d'un moment, il s'approche de moi, fier comme un paon, et me propose de le suivre. Son sourire en coin, sournois et espiègle, ne me dit rien qui vaille. Derrière l'humble invitation se cache une irrésistible envie de me ridiculiser en public, je le sens. Il est vrai qu'en me mêlant aux autres danseurs, j'aurais l'air du vilain petit canard parmi de gracieux cygnes, ni plus ni moins. Je décline donc l'offre. Heureusement, il n'insiste pas. Il s'en retourne parmi les siens dans un habile mouvement de cabriole.

« Humph. Ton apprenti est incorrigible, Indel. »

Je n'obtiens aucune suite à mes paroles et c'est là que je réalise que mon compagnon est absent. Intriguée, je quitte discrètement le cercle et je me mets à sa recherche. Quelque chose me dit qu'il est à nouveau au sommet de la colline. À tâtons dans l'obscurité, je me rends là où nous nous sommes retrouvés cet après-midi. Je le découvre effectivement sur place, sa silhouette à peine distincte dans le noir. Seule la lune et les étoiles éclairent les environs. Je m'approche un peu plus et je constate qu'il médite, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Je me demande à quoi il réfléchit.

Arrivée près de lui, il me dit : « Demain, le camp sera levé. Nos routes devront se séparer. La troupe va retourner à Bois de Mirque tandis que moi une mission m'attend. Quant à toi, il te faut aller vers tes semblables. »

Par « semblables », j'ai d'abord cru qu'il parlait des humains de mon monde et, durant une seconde, j'ai eu la frousse de ma vie. Heureusement, je me rends compte qu'il fait plutôt allusion aux humains de la région. À ma grande surprise, il se met à m'entretenir des diverses possibilités qui se présentent à moi en restant à Dale. Il me donne même quelques conseils sur le comportement à adopter pour convaincre les humains de m'accueillir.

« Dale est donc ton but ultime à atteindre ? » s'assure-t-il encore une fois.

« En tout cas, c'est l'endroit le plus près où je pourrais vivre et le plus susceptible d'accepter une étrangère parmi eux. Dale est un royaume paisible, prospère et accueillant. » Du moins ce sera le cas jusqu'à ce que Smaug vienne semer la terreur, mais je serai morte bien avant que ça arrive. « J'y trouverai mon compte. Je saurai me débrouiller.

-Soit. Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à souhaiter que la bonne fortune t'accompagne. »

Bizarre. J'aurais pourtant pensé qu'il montrerait une certaine réticence à ce que je reste dans cette réalité.

« C'est tout ? Tu ne cherches pas à me faire changer d'avis ?

-Que tu désires rester ici ne me regarde en rien, Eledhrìl.

-Même si ça te regarde pas, tu pourrais ne pas être d'accord.

-Je le serais si ton retour apportait de lourdes conséquences, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Tu m'as fait part de ton point de vue et ton raisonnement me paraît juste ; aussi longtemps que Carn Dûm ignore tout de ta venue, nous ne courrons aucun risque. Si ton plus grand désir est de demeurer ici, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Mon cœur se remplit de joie à l'entendre bien que lui conserve tout son sérieux.

« Je suis contente que t'approuves! Ça me soulage que t'aies rien contre le fait que je reste, vraiment! Dans ce cas, n'hésite pas à venir me rendre visite à Dale une fois de temps en temps, hein! Et, toi, tu feras quoi ? Qui t'a confié une mission ? » demandé-je dans mon élan d'exaltation sans me préoccuper du fait que je pose des questions peut-être indiscrètes.

« Je me suis investi moi-même de cette mission. Je l'ai décidé depuis que j'ai renoncé au Pardon de Manwë.»

Il pique encore plus ma curiosité là.

« Et… En quoi elle consiste cette mission ?

-Oh, elle n'apportera rien de concret au Milieu. Il n'y aura rien d'épique et de déterminant à accomplir au cours de cette quête. Pour plusieurs, elle sera sans intérêt, mais à mes yeux elle sera d'une grande importance. C'est une quête tout ce qu'il y a de plus personnelle.

-Oh… »

Je n'ose plus l'interroger davantage. Pas envie qu'il me prenne pour une fouineuse.

« Elle est personnelle, mais pas secrète, Eledhrìl. » ajoute-t-il alors qu'il remarque mon air profondément troublé et curieux. « Pose cette question qui te brûle les lèvres.

-C'est quoi cette quête ?

-Voyager.

-Voyager ?

-Explorer, découvrir, visiter, parcourir. Puisque je suis contraint de rester ici pour une période indéterminée, j'aimerais apprécier ce monde à sa juste valeur. J'aimerais le voir d'un autre œil. Et quoi de mieux pour y arriver que de l'explorer en profondeur ? Trop longtemps j'ai vécu dans l'amertume et le languir. Je suis las de cette aigreur. J'aimerais ne plus percevoir le fait de rester ici tel un châtiment, mais plutôt comme une seconde chance. »

Je souris tandis qu'Indel m'expose son projet. Il a enfin compris que la Terre du Milieu avait du positif. Je suis contente qu'il essaie de voir les bons côtés de ce monde.

Après avoir longtemps discuté de nos plans respectifs, je commence à dodeliner de la tête et mon compagnon me conduit à une tente préparée pour moi je ne sais trop quand. J'y trouve un lit de camp et toutes mes affaires y ont été déposées. Puisque les elfes ne dorment pas, il me souhaite bonne nuit et me laisse me reposer. Cette nuit, je m'endors avec des idées de convoitise et de jalousie. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre d'avoir choisi Dale comme destination. En fait, je devrais me plaindre de rien du tout ; j'ai quitté ma réalité sans le moindre regret et, peu importe où je suis en Terre du Milieu, ce sera toujours mieux que ce que j'ai connu auparavant. Mais… Depuis que Indel m'a appris ses intentions de voyager à travers toute la Terre du Milieu, je l'envie beaucoup. Ce monde est si vaste, pourrais-je me contenter de ne connaître qu'une seule de ses régions ? Il y a tant de choses à découvrir ici…

Malgré tout, je tombe dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, bercée par les chants et la musique des elfes qui continuent à festoyer jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit.

Je me réveille à l'aube, tirée de mon sommeil par la brise froide du matin. En me levant, je me rends compte que je ne suis plus du tout dans ma tente. Je ne suis même plus dans mon lit. Partout autour de moi il n'y a que les nombreux arbres de la forêt. Aucune trace des elfes. On dirait que leur présence n'a été qu'un mirage. Ils ont levé le camp sans le moindre bruit et ils sont partis sans m'avertir. Ils ne m'ont cependant pas abandonné sans rien me laisser : à mes pieds se trouve une cape, un nouveau fourreau dans lequel on a inséré ma dague, une carte pour trouver le chemin de Dale, une gourde d'eau, une besace et du lembas pour le voyage. C'est une façon pour eux de me souhaiter bonne chance et bonne route, je suppose.

Je prends le tout sur moi avec beaucoup de reconnaissance. Je suis quand-même triste que Indel soit parti aussi sans dire au revoir. Il n'aime pas les adieux. Moi non plus, à bien y songer. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. J'ai l'impression qu'hier était un grand rêve. Côtoyer des elfes ça donne toujours la sensation d'être dans une illusion.

« Allez, en route, ma fille » me dis-je, prête à prendre le chemin qui m'amènera à Dale. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence.

Je parcours quelques kilomètres et j'arrive à un embranchement. Selon ma carte, si je prends à gauche, j'arriverai à Dale bientôt. Si je prends à droite, je serai conduite hors du Rhovanion. La décision la plus logique et rationnelle serait le chemin de gauche, bien entendu. Pourtant, sans trop savoir pourquoi, mes pieds me mènent sur le chemin de droite. Hors du Rhovanion, il y a tant de contrées, tant de possibilités, tant de découvertes…

Contrôlée par la volonté insatiable de connaître ce qu'il y a au-delà de cette route, je ne prends pas conscience que je suis déjà bien loin sur le chemin de droite. C'est seulement quand j'entends un bruit autre que le gazouillis des oiseaux et le bruissement des feuilles que je redescends sur terre. Je m'arrête alors que je perçois ce qui me paraît le son de plusieurs pas qui foulent la terre. J'ai l'étrange impression d'être observée. Puis, d'entre les arbres qui bordent la route, une monture surgit et son cavalier se dirige lentement vers moi.

« Indel ? »

Mon compagnon est là, un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans les parages ? Je le croyais déjà bien loin.

« Je me doutais que tu prendrais le chemin de droite. » me dit-il.

Je le dévisage, intriguée.

« Hier soir, je me suis gardé de te révéler entièrement mes intentions. Tu m'as dit vouloir te rendre à Dale et je n'étais plus certain que te soumettre mon projet dans son intégralité était une bonne chose. Alors j'ai attendu que tu prennes toi-même la décision de dévier de ton itinéraire initial; une façon d'être sûr de ce que tu désirais vraiment au fond de toi. Maintenant, je sais que je peux te faire part de l'autre moitié de mon projet sans que tu ne te sentes contrainte d'accepter que par désir de me remercier de t'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Il tourne la tête vers les arbres et susurre une parole en elfique qui se traduit sans doute comme un appel, car une autre monture apparaît de la forêt. Seule, sans cavalier, mais harnachée de tout ce qui est nécessaire à un long voyage, une jument se dirige docilement vers moi et s'arrête à ma hauteur.

« Serait-ce folie de faire pareille demande à une mortelle si peu accoutumée aux expéditions? Serait-ce inconsidéré qu'une étrangère ne retourne pas là d'où elle vient? Serait-ce prudent que Hathelwen sillonne la Terre du Milieu au risque que la rumeur de son retour finisse par se répandre jusqu'à Carn Dûm? C'est ce à quoi je méditais sans arrêt sur cette colline. J'y songe depuis des jours, Eledhrìl. J'y ai réfléchi depuis l'instant où j'ai pris la décision de refuser le pardon de Manwë. Et, aussi puéril, hardi et insouciant que fut le fruit de ma réflexion, j'en ai conclu qu'il fallait que je te soumette tout de même l'autre moitié de mon projet. »

Le visage plus que sérieux et résolu, il me demande d'une voix solennelle : « Accompagne-moi. Apprends-moi à aimer mon monde. Je veux le voir avec tes yeux. »

Je prends les guides de la jument et lui caresse l'encolure, n'en croyant pas mes yeux et mes oreilles.

Il veut que je l'accompagne?

Il veut que je l'accompagne…

Il veut que je l'accompagne!

Comme si je craignais soudain qu'il change d'avis, je m'empresse de me mettre en selle. Je contemple la route infinie devant nous qui serpente et disparaît dans l'horizon.

« Nous vivrons en nomades, Eledhrìl. » me prévient-il.

« C'est évident.

-Nous serons des vagabonds. Nous errerons, poussés là où le vent nous mène. » ajoute-t-il pour me faire bien comprendre toute l'étendue de mon choix.

« Je sais bien.

-Plus de lit douillet. Tu devras dire adieu à la vie confortable à laquelle tu étais habituée.

-Bien sûr.

-Nous n'aurons aucun domicile fixe.

-Je sais.

-Nous devrons affronter les intempéries.

-Absolument.

-Nous rencontrerons maints périls sur notre route ; nous sommes à une époque incertaine et voyager sans but à travers les contrées du Milieu peut s'avérer dangereux. » m'avise-t-il.

Je détourne les yeux de la route un instant et lui adresse un regard pétillant de détermination.

« Pas pour un guerrier tel que toi, Indel. Je n'ai rien à craindre à tes côtés.»

Je le sens touché par l'estime et la confiance que je lui accorde, mais il reprend vite son air grave et sentencieux.

« En dépit de tous les risques, tu tiens toujours à me suivre ?

-Quelle question ! »

Sans aucune hésitation, je mets ma belle monture au pas. Indel me rejoint. Même sage et beaucoup plus conscient que moi des conséquences qui résulteront de ce choix, il est largement satisfait de ma décision. Tous deux nous prenons la route et je réalise que je m'apprête à effectuer le plus périlleux et merveilleux des voyages de toute mon existence.

_À suivre_

* * *

**Ma chère épouse :** Merci des compliments. Huhuhu. Pour faire des fics si compliquées, mais qui tiennent la route malgré tout eh ben je pense qu'il faut regarder du Lost à fond. Je dois avouer que le concept complètement tiré par les cheveux m'a influencé. Huhuhu. Arf, ma Babinette, c'est toi qui es dans les topinambours. Saroumane n'a PAS encore lu le livre, mais il cherche à le faire désespérément par contre. Cliff-Jumper! Mouahahaha! J'adore! J'aime les fins de chapitre sadique, en effet. Allez, gros poutou, je t'embrasse et vive le Poney, tiens!

**Malie :** Commentaire bref, mais qui dit tout. Grand merci!


	12. La Mélodie de Arda

_Je suis de retour! Un grand merci pour le soutien continuel. C'est toujours très touchant de votre part._

_J'aimerais seulement vous signaler que les grandes lignes comme celle-ci : _

* * *

_sont là pour démontrer que le récit change de narrateur et que ce petit signe-là « _--ooo-- »_ est là pour démontrer que le récit fait un bond dans le futur, mais en conservant toujours le même narrateur. Ce peut être autant un bond de quelques heures en avant qu'un bond de plusieurs semaines. S'il y a les deux signes comme ceci _

* * *

--ooo--

_c'est pour montrer qu'on change de narrateur ET qu'on fait un bond dans le temps._

_M'enfin, je crois bien que vous parviendrez à vous y retrouver malgré tout._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 12**

**La Mélodie de Arda**

Les chevaux étant attelés à l'auberge du coin, nous sillonnons les ruelles animées de commerces ambulants, de marchands de pêche et de vignerons. Tel que nous l'avions convenu, en public je retire mes lunettes et les glisse dans ma besace ; il ne faut que personne puisse faire le lien entre Eledhrìl Regard de Verre et moi. C'est dommage, car je ne peux apprécier comme je le voudrais cette ville prospère et joviale. J'y vois tellement pas clair qu'il m'a fallu agripper le coin de la cape de mon compagnon pour m'en servir comme guide à travers la foule. J'ai l'air d'un valet qui suit son roi dans son sillage.

« Pourquoi tu tenais tant à venir au Royaume de Dale ? »

Est-ce qu'il a changé d'avis ? Il ne me veut plus comme partenaire de route alors il m'a amené là où je comptais m'établir au départ?

C'est seulement à l'instant où il se retourne pour me répondre que Indel réalise que je tiens sa cape. Il fronce d'abord ses minces sourcils, intrigué, puis jauge la foule dense et les nombreux obstacles sur notre chemin tels les cages de volailles, les barils de vins, les chiens errants, les brouettes remplies de marchandise diverse et les enfants espiègles qui courent en tout sens. Il finit sans doute par faire le lien entre ça et mon handicap visuel parce qu'il m'offre aussitôt son bras pour m'escorter.

« C'était la civilisation qui se trouvait la plus près. » me répond-t-il enfin alors que nous reprenons la marche côte à côte. « Une robe n'est pas idéale pour une longue expédition. Encore moins cette tenue en toile bleue. Il faut te procurer des vêtements adéquats. Nous trouverons ce qui est nécessaire dans une échoppe, ensuite nous partirons. »

Dans les rues pittoresques de Dale, notre arrivée ne passe pas inaperçue. Tout le monde s'écarte sur le passage de Indel. Même si le royaume vient de créer une alliance avec les elfes, le peuple n'est pas accoutumé de croiser un spécimen de ce genre dans les parages malgré les nombreux voyageurs étrangers qui passent souvent dans le coin. De fait, il se dégage de Indel une telle aura de puissance et d'autorité naturelle qu'on ne peut faire autrement que de reculer et de s'effacer pour le laisser passer.

Même si notre visite n'a qu'une vocation vestimentaire, je soupçonne Indel de me familiariser volontairement avec le peuple de Dale. Nous avons sympathisé avec le vieil aubergiste au bedon proéminent et sa femme rondouillarde. Nous avons rencontré les vignerons et louangé leurs produits. Nous nous sommes attardés à l'échoppe et avons échangé des paroles courtoises avec le tailleur. Tout ça dans le but de se faire apprécier du peuple. Je me rends bien compte de son jeu ; Indel veut que je me sente à l'aise ici et que je puisse jouir des relations créées au cas où j'en aurais assez de la vie de nomade qui nous attend. Il veut que je dispose d'une deuxième alternative si jamais je désirais retrouver une vie plus tranquille. L'accueil que me feraient les habitants la prochaine fois me serait sûrement chaleureuse et profitable.

Pourtant, il a tort de prendre cette précaution. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Les intentions de mon compagnon sont touchantes et ça m'a beaucoup plu de rencontrer ces braves gens, mais il fait tout ça pour rien. Je ne me fatiguerai pas de voyager, je le sais.

Enfin accoutrée comme tout voyageur qui se respecte, nous quittons Dale sous les protestations des villageois qui nous prient de rester au moins pour la nuit. Indel affiche un sourire satisfait ; il sait que, advenant mon retour à Dale, je serai entre bonnes mains. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que j'ai bien l'intention de le suivre partout où il ira aussi longtemps que sa quête personnelle durera.

--ooo--

Le soir tombe. Je fouille dans nos bagages accrochés aux selles, mais je ne trouve pas ce que je cherche. Pourtant, en tant que voyageur expérimenté, c'est la moindre des précautions de traîner de quoi faire du feu !

« Que cherches-tu ?

-Des allumettes. »

De façon presque imperceptible, un muscle se crispe sur sa mâchoire.

« Tu n'en trouveras pas.

-Comment on fera du feu ? En frictionnant deux bouts de bois ensemble ? En cognant deux cailloux l'un contre l'autre ? » que j'ironise.

C'est moi ou il se renfrogne tout à coup ?

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de feu. » réplique-t-il d'un ton sec.

« Comment on fera cuire le gibier et les poissons que nous attraperons alors ?

-Nous avons du lembas, des fruits sauvages, du lard salé donné par l'aubergiste, des dattes, de l'avoine, des noix… Nous n'avons aucun besoin de chasser ou de pêcher. »

En tant qu'elfe, est-ce que Indel respecte trop les animaux pour en manger ? Ridicule. Au banquet des sylvains, il y avait des tas de plats à faire saliver n'importe quel carnivore. Alors, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que la simple idée de faire cuire de la viande le rebute ?

En fait, quand j'y pense, c'est pas de manger du gibier ou du poisson qui semble l'irriter… C'est l'idée de faire du feu qui l'ennuie, on dirait. Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Tiens, soudain, je me souviens qu'au banquet il s'était retiré immédiatement lorsqu'un grand feu de joie avait été allumé après le repas…

Mmhh, je suis curieuse de lui demander pourquoi le feu semble lui déplaire, mais il a pris un de ces airs austères qui me fait clairement comprendre de ne pas insister trop sur le sujet.

« Le soir tombe. On verra rien dans peu de temps. Et il fait froid le soir. Je suis pas immunisée contre le froid comme toi, moi. »

Indel retire de sa besace une jolie lampe d'où il émane une douce lueur d'un bleu argenté. Une lampe qui ne se consume et ne s'éteint jamais.

« Ce sera notre source de chaleur et de lumière. »

On dirait une étoile emprisonnée dans le verre. J'aurais dû me douter que Indel disposait de moyens plus… magiques que le feu ordinaire.

Avec cet elfe, je vais de surprises en surprises, dis donc.

--ooo--

Chaque jour apporte son lot de découvertes et de merveilles. Tandis qu'un rien me fascine, Indel ne se laisse pas impressionner facilement. Je ne l'ai pas vu démontrer beaucoup d'enthousiasme jusqu'à présent. C'est peut-être un elfe aux émotions contenues, mais il pourrait faire preuve d'un peu de bonne foi ! Il reste de marbre face à tout ce que nous découvrons. J'imagine qu'il faut lui laisser du temps avant qu'il ne commence à apprécier à sa juste valeur la beauté de ce monde.

S'il est insensible à ce qui nous entoure, il en est pas moins un compagnon de route agréable. Curieusement, alors qu'on est aux antipodes ; lui elfe et moi humaine, on arrive à s'entendre à merveille. C'était le cas lors de notre voyage dans le Désert du Nord, mais à l'époque il s'agissait d'une proximité forcée où on était obligé de se montrer conciliant. À présent, nous avons décidé de notre plein gré de voyager seuls tous les deux. Néanmoins, on est parvenu tout naturellement à s'adapter l'un à l'autre et une franche camaraderie nous lie aujourd'hui.

Après deux semaines à explorer le Rhovanion de fond en comble, j'ai insisté pour voir le Mont Solitaire et Indel a accepté. Ah, comme j'aimerais lui expliquer tout ce qui se passera ici-même dans quelques siècles ! Smaug, les nains, la Bataille des Cinq Armées… À travers l'environnement pour l'instant calme et serein, j'essaie d'entrevoir ce que sera ce même tableau lorsque les événements du livre se produiront. Dire que je foule le pied de la Montagne, comme le fouleront Bilbo et la Compagnie de Thorin !

Le soir, nous nous retrouvons assis dans l'herbe autour de notre belle lampe bleue, Indel prêt à veiller seul une autre nuit et moi prête à me coucher sous ma cape. Il remarque alors mon air songeur.

« Tu me sembles bien rêveuse. » me fait mon compagnon, un rictus aux lèvres.

S'il savait ! Mais j'ai promis à Pallando de ne rien dire sur le futur et Indel n'a, de toute façon, aucune envie d'entendre parler du bouquin de Tolkien.

Éludant son commentaire, je pose ma tête sur son épaule, comme je le fais souvent maintenant le soir avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur suite à une rude journée d'exploration. Encore un geste de familiarité banal chez moi, mais insolent en Terre du Milieu. M'enfin, jusqu'ici, Indel ne m'a pas fait sentir que j'étais déplacée. Il commence à avoir l'habitude de mes manières relâchées, je suppose. D'ailleurs, pour qui sommes-nous insolents et dissolus? Mis à part les cerfs et les rongeurs, on est seul alors on s'en fiche des convenances, non?

« Tu peux me la réciter encore une fois ? »

Il sait parfaitement à quoi je fais allusion.

« Tu ne te lasses jamais d'entendre cette complainte, ma foi. »

Respectant les caractéristiques de sa race, j'ai souvent surpris Indel à fredonner pour lui-même dans sa langue natale. Chaque soir, c'est un délice de l'entendre chanter une histoire des Jours Anciens et je me suis prise d'affection pour un Lai consacré à la chute de Beleriand.

« Je ne vois guère ce qui te fascine dans cette histoire puisque tu ne saisis aucun mot de ce que je raconte. » dit-il, mi-amusé mi-excédé. Mais je sais qu'il cèdera et qu'il me la récitera quand-même. Comme tous les soirs. Un elfe ne se fait jamais prier longtemps de chanter. C'est un art qu'ils maîtrisent et chérissent trop pour s'en priver.

« Je connais l'essentiel : c'est une belle histoire, triste et mémorable, mais c'est ta voix que j'aime entendre. Il n'y a pas meilleure berceuse. »

Il prend un air courroucé.

« Suis-je donc si ennuyeux ?

-Il y a une différence entre apaisant et endormant, Indel. »

Sous ma tempe, je sens son épaule se détendre. Levant les yeux vers les étoiles pour y puiser son inspiration, il acquiesce enfin.

« Très bien. »

Et dans la clairière qui nous entoure, il semble que toute vie animale et végétale prête alors oreille au chant qu'entame mon compagnon de sa voix profonde teintée de mélancolie.

* * *

--ooo--

Nennia pleure aujourd'hui et nous voilà contraints de nous réfugier avec nos montures dans une vieille grotte en attendant que Arien daigne se montrer.

« Eledhrìl, ne reste pas sous cette pluie diluvienne. »

Sortie en pleine averse, elle lève les bras et tourne son visage vers le ciel pour mieux s'exposer au rideau de pluie.

« Tu plaisantes ? Allez, viens ! Fais comme moi. Il n'y a rien de plus … ressourçant ! »

Elle ferme les yeux et inspire une grande bouffée d'air lourd et humide. Elle sourit comme si le fait d'être trempée jusqu'aux os pouvait être extatique. Chaque gouttelette qui tombe sur son visage est une bénédiction.

« Ce n'est que de l'eau. » dis-je d'une voix morne.

« Une eau bienfaitrice.

-Et preuve de la tristesse éternelle de Nienna.

-Oh, mais les larmes comme la pluie ont toutes deux un effet bienfaiteur, Indel. Elles lavent le monde de son chagrin et de son labeur. Elles apaisent les cœurs trop lourds. Il n'y a rien de plus sain que les larmes et la pluie. Tu connais le dicton : « après la pluie, le beau temps » ?

-Si. Je le connais.

-Alors tu sais sans doute qu'après cette pluie, la terre sera nourrie et purifiée et que le soleil n'en sera que plus éclatant. »

Affichant toujours cette mine ravie, elle lève à nouveau la tête vers le ciel, totalement offerte aux larmes de Nienna.

Séduit par ses paroles si simples et si vraies, je fais un pas hors de la grotte et, comme ma compagne, je ferme les yeux puis tourne mon visage au ciel. Malgré moi, j'esquisse un sourire sous la pluie.

--ooo--

Je pare le coup (encore une fois) et la lame lui échappe (encore une fois). Sa tentative fut si emportée qu'elle n'arrive pas à refreiner son élan. Elle s'étale lamentablement dans l'herbe.

« Tu… Tu es un professeur sans pitié. » articule-t-elle, à bout de souffle. « Je plains ce pauvre Legolas qui t'a supporté pendant 500 ans ! »

S'il s'agit d'une tentative d'humour pour me distraire, elle ne m'atteint guère.

Elle se remet sur pied en chancelant, ce qui ne m'incite pas à plus d'indulgence pour autant. Je brandis aussitôt ma dague pour entamer une seconde offensive, mais Eledhrìl lève les mains en signe de reddition.

« Ça va, je me rends ! Drapeau blanc! J'en peux plus. »

Ma compagne me réclame enfin une pause après deux heures acharnées d'entraînement.

« C'est toi qui as insisté pour apprendre. » dis-je en rangeant ma dague dans son fourreau. Il ne m'a fallu que cette petite arme pour me mesurer à l'épée pourtant plus massive et intimidante que je lui aie prêté. Il lui reste décidément beaucoup de chemin à faire avant de maîtriser ne serait-ce que les coups de lame les plus élémentaires.

« Je t'ai prévenu que je ne te ménagerais pas sous prétexte que tu es une femme et que tu viens d'un monde où le combat en duel n'existe pas. »

À bien y songer, je ne l'aurais ménagé que pour une seule raison; son état de santé. Elle est encore beaucoup trop affaiblie par son séjour dans le désert. Je veille à ce qu'elle mange à sa faim, mais elle a toujours les joues creuses et on devine encore trop bien la forme de ses côtes sur sa taille. Il faudra du temps avant que Eledhrìl n'ait plus la peau sur les os et je suis certain qu'un entraînement intensif à l'épée n'aide en rien sa condition. Nous menons déjà un train de vie qui lui demande beaucoup d'énergie pour une simple mortelle.

Appuyée contre une souche, je l'observe haleter, une main crispée sur sa poitrine.

En proie au remord, je vais chercher une gourde qu'elle accepte avec gratitude.

« J'en sais très peu sur ta réalité » continue-je sur le ton de la conversation « mais ce que j'ai appris me laisse perplexe. Comment se fait-il que personne ne sache se battre à l'épée ? Ici, dès l'enfance, c'est une nécessité d'apprendre les rudiments de l'escrime.

-C'est une nécessité parce que la guerre et les invasions vous menacent constamment. » dit-elle entre deux gorgées. « Chez moi, il n'y a pas de guerre. Enfin, pas là où je demeurais, en tout cas.

-Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, Eledhrìl. Tu as voulu quitter un monde en paix -si en paix que le combat en duel vous est totalement étranger- pour vivre ici, sur cette terre sans cesse menacée par l'Ombre.

-Mon monde n'est pas en paix pour autant, tu sais. Je viens d'un milieu épargné, mais la guerre est une réalité qui nous entoure. Une menace lointaine, mais présente tout de même. Et si on apprend pas à se battre à l'épée, c'est parce que nous avons des moyens plus meurtriers à notre disposition.

-Qu'y a-t-il de plus meurtrier qu'une lame et une flèche ?

-Des armes à feu.

-À feu ?

-Crois-moi, vaut mieux que je t'épargne les détails. En tout cas, ces armes permettent de se battre à distance alors les duels sont inutiles. Vous, au moins, vous apprenez à vous battre pour une bonne cause, pour le Bien, pour les Peuples Libres. Nous on ne fait que se déchirer entre nous. Alors, à choisir entre la guerre ici et la guerre chez moi, je choisis Arda sans hésitation. »

Elle me lance subitement la gourde et s'empare de mon épée qui gisait à terre.

« Je suis assez requinquée ! On s'y remet ? »

--ooo--

Étendue sous un arbre, prête à sombrer dans les bras de Lorien, j'entends la voix endormie de ma compagne.

« Tu m'as ménagé, hein?

-Absolument pas.

-Mais si, allons. Tu te retenais quand on a repris le combat. Tu modérais clairement ton ardeur.

-Faux. J'ai adapté le degré d'intensité de l'entraînement à une petite mortelle têtue et coriace qui ne connaît pas ses propres limites. Nuance. »

Elle paraît sincèrement surprise de ma remarque.

« Moi je connais pas mes limites?

-J'en ai peur. Jusqu'à un certain point, tu me rappelles Istanel quand il n'avait qu'un siècle ou deux. »

Elle fait une moue insultée.

« Je suis pas sûre que ce soit flatteur comme comparaison. »

Je souris devant la puérilité d'une telle réaction. Les frictions entre ces deux individus ne cesseront jamais de me distraire.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, lui non plus ne connaissait pas ses limites. Il en faisait beaucoup trop et toi aussi.

-Pourtant, il faut bien que j'apprenne à me défendre, non? Je n'aurai pas toujours à mes côtés un elfe-chevaleresque-sauveur-de-demoiselle-en-détresse pour assurer mes arrières.

-Si. »

Ma réponse la stupéfait.

« Mais enfin, Indel, on ne voyagera pas ensemble toute notre vie -toute « ma » vie que je devrais dire plutôt. Un jour, nos routes se sépareront, qui sait. C'est pas demain la veille j'espère, mais on peut pas prévoir l'avenir, donc pour affronter le terrible monde du Milieu il faudrait au moins que je sache manier une épée, non?

-Tu te trompes, Eledhrìl. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis responsable de toi. Il en est ainsi depuis le jour où, perché sur le dos de Landroval, je t'ai tendu la main pour t'arracher au courroux des Cavaliers Noirs. Nos routes peuvent se séparer un jour, en effet, mais je veillerai toujours sur toi, de près ou de loin. » rétorqué-je avec conviction.

« Ça c'est touchant. » murmure-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

« Ce n'est qu'un fait indéniable.

-J'espère au moins que c'est une responsabilité que tu remplie par envie et non par devoir.

-Jamais je ne t'aurais proposé de m'accompagner dans ma quête si « surveiller tes arrières» était pour moi un fardeau.

-Donc, puisque je t'ai de toute façon comme garde du corps, tu ne m'entraîneras plus?

-Je le ferai, mais à ton rythme. Puis, tu devras toujours garder ceci à l'esprit, Eledhrìl : si la nécessité de prendre les armes s'impose, je ne serai jamais bien loin pour jouer au «sauveur de dame en détresse » comme tu le dis si bien. »

L'éclat de son regard trahit une vive émotion. Elle me sourit, émue.

« Bonne nuit, Indel. » finit-elle simplement par dire pour clore la discussion.

« Loro mae.

-Loro mae ?

-Rêve bien.

-Merci. Heu… Hannon le ! » dit-elle d'un sindarin plutôt médiocre, mais la tentative est tout de même attendrissante.

Elle baille, se recroqueville sous sa cape et ne tarde pas à s'endormir, épuisée par son entraînement.

Cette nuit-là, ma compagne rêve, en effet, toutefois il ne s'agit guère de rêves agréables. Son sommeil est agité par je ne sais quel terrible songe.

« Non… Pas la camisole… Non ! Pas ça ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! » l'entends-je gémir.

Je présume que le rêve, quel qu'il soit, finira par céder à un repos sans chimères nocturnes, mais il n'en est rien. Eledhrìl est de plus en plus agitée, tourmentée par un cauchemar aussi incohérent qu'effrayant.

Comme c'est étrange. En quoi une camisole peut être si menaçante dans ce songe ? Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire vêtement inoffensif! Rêver de chaînes, de cordes, de fouets, de fantômes, de créatures immondes, je peux l'admettre, mais rêver d'un simple vêtement…

N'y tenant plus, je pose ma main sur son front en sueurs et murmure quelque formule pour alléger son sommeil. Mes paroles doivent avoir un effet bénéfique, car ses traits tirés s'adoucissent et sa respiration redevient lente et paisible.

Elle se réveille au matin, fraîche et dispose. Elle ne semble avoir aucun souvenir du cauchemar de sa nuit dernière.

« Mara mesta ! » me déclare t-elle gaiement en se dirigeant vers le ruisseau pour se rafraîchir.

« Puis-je savoir la raison de cet au revoir?

-Au revoir? Mais non, je viens de te dire bonjour! Heu… Je crois…

-C'est mara aurë, chère amie. » rectifiai-je, attendri par ses lacunes évidentes en sindarin.

« Oups! Mara aurë! Faut que je me rentre ça dans le crâne. » poursuit ma compagne pour elle-même en marchant vers le ruisseau. « Mara aurë c'est bonjour. Mara mesta, c'est au revoir. Aurë, bonjour. Mesta, au revoir… »

Sous mon regard diverti, elle récite encore la leçon à haute voix pour bien la retenir. À l'observer, si vive et joyeuse, il est clair maintenant qu'elle ne se rappelle pas du tout de sa nuit de tourmente.

Je suis curieux de savoir ce qui avait tant effrayé Eledhrìl dans son sommeil, mais peut-être n'est-il pas sage de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. Espérons juste que ce mauvais rêve ne revienne pas la hanter de si tôt. À une époque, je n'ai que trop bien su ce que cela signifie d'être constamment assailli de terribles songes à chaque fois que mon esprit osait vagabonder dans les méandres du sommeil. Je ne saurais supporter qu'il en soit de même pour Eledhrìl…

J'oublie alors mes réflexions, car une petite créature volante tournoie tout à coup autour de moi.

« Ma parole, c'est… C'est ce papillon ! »

Les mains auparavant en coupe plongées dans la rivière, Eledhrìl se dresse d'un bond.

« Ben ça ! »

* * *

Le papillon de Pallando ! Il est revenu !

Il quitte Glorfindel et vient tournoyer joyeusement autour de moi avant de se poser dans ma paume ouverte.

Pallando…

S'il a réussi à m'envoyer son papillon, c'est qu'il va bien. Les hommes de l'asile l'ont sûrement laissé tranquille.

Je souris à la petite bête qui chatouille le creux de ma main. Elle est là pour prendre de mes nouvelles et les rapporter à son créateur, j'en suis sûre.

Je fais dos à Indel et je chuchote à ma paume, espérant qu'il ne m'entendra pas.

« Je vais bien maintenant. Je m'en suis sortie. Tu vois ? Je suis avec Indel et j'explore ce monde fantastique. Je peux rien demander de mieux. Il ne faut plus qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Dis-le lui. Et remercie-le de m'avoir libéré, hein. »

Saisissant le message, le papillon s'envole aussitôt. Il tourne autour de mon compagnon une dernière fois avant de disparaître pour de bon dans les hauteurs.

Indel me rejoint sur la rive.

« Que nous voulait-il ? » qu'il demande, intrigué.

Désolée Indel, mais si je te dis la vraie raison de sa venue et par qui il a été envoyé, je vais rompre la promesse faite à Pallando de ne rien révéler de son existence.

« Il voulait nous saluer, tout simplement. » dis-je avec un sourire confiant.

* * *

--ooo--

Quelque chose ne va pas. Je n'entends plus que le galop de mon propre destrier. Je me tourne un instant. Eledhrìl ne me suit plus. Je freine ma course et Nimloth pivote immédiatement dans l'autre sens de la route. Où est-elle passé ? J'étais certain qu'elle était tout juste derrière. Ce n'est guère le moment de s'attarder. Nous sommes trop près de la sinistre Forêt Noire ; la partie du territoire complètement assujettie au Mal. Nous devons la longer sans délais. C'est trop risqué de rester dans les parages. Elle le sait très bien alors pourquoi ne me suit-elle plus ?

J'obtiens vite une réponse ; je repère Taurel, seule, sur le bord de la route. Le regard déconfit, les oreilles basses, son long cou s'est allongé vers le sol et c'est là que je réalise qu'elle inspecte de ses yeux anxieux une masse étendue à ses côtés. Je comprends tout à présent.

« Encore ? » me dis-je, les yeux tournés au ciel en lâchant un soupir.

Elle a chuté de nouveau. Au pas et au trot, Eledhrìl s'en tire sans trop de mal, mais pour le galop c'est une tout autre histoire. Elle est tombée tant de fois ! C'en est devenu pathétique. Je ne me précipite même pas dans sa direction. Ce scénario s'est répété si souvent que je ne me donne plus la peine de me soucier de son état. Toutefois, à mon approche, je réalise à mon grand dam que le corps de Eledhrìl est replié sur lui-même et secoué de spasmes, tordu de douleur.

Valar ! Se serait-elle réellement blessée cette fois ?!

« Eledhrìl ! »

Je me jette de Nimloth et j'écarte Taurel qui s'ébroue d'inquiétude. Tournant Eledhrìl avec précaution de peur d'aggraver une possible blessure, je me rends compte, furieux, qu'elle n'était pas secouée de spasmes de douleur, mais bien de soubresauts de rires ! Les traits déformés par son hilarité, elle me regarde avec des larmes de rire perlant à ses yeux.

« Je suis une cav-cavalière pitoyable ! » arrive-t-elle à articuler.

Elle se moque allègrement d'elle-même.

« Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

Interrogation futile.

Elle se remet sur pieds et reprend contenance.

« Au nombre de fois où je suis tombée, je suis parvenue à développer une technique de chute indolore. » me fait-elle sur un ton très professionnel avant de m'offrir un sourire badin que je lui rends avec une mine quelque peu exaspérée.

« Oh là, là. Deux mois que cette pauvre bête m'a sur le dos et je n'arrive toujours pas à me tenir. Faudrait me scotcher à la selle. » dit-elle, rassurant la brave Taurel d'une caresse sur le front.

« Tu finiras par t'y faire, je t'assure. Tu te débrouilles somme toutes plutôt bien. »

Elle me décoche une œillade sceptique.

« Indel, redis-moi ça dans les yeux sans ciller. »

Ainsi confronté, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'opter pour la vérité. Je ne suis pas un comédien très doué.

« Soit. Tu es une piètre cavalière. »

Je fais rapidement le décompte dans ma tête.

« Vingt- trois. »

Elle feint l'indignation.

« Ah, parce qu'en plus tu comptes le nombre de fois où je tombe ? »

J'acquiesce et elle rit de plus bel. Un rire qui finit par être contagieux. Ma quête serait plutôt monotone si j'étais seul. N'eut été de la présence de Eledhrìl, ma route m'aurait paru bien longue. Elle représente une source de divertissement sans limites, sa dernière gaucherie en témoigne.

« Tu as perdu tes verres. » lui fais-je bientôt remarquer.

Elle tâte son visage.

« Zut ! Je croyais voir tout embrouillé parce que j'étais sonnée par ma chute ! Elles sont sûrement tombées dans l'herbe. »

Elle entreprend de chercher à tâtons au sol.

« Tes yeux d'elfes ne voient rien, Indel ? »

J'inspecte la route à mon tour et aucun éclat scintillant miroité par la Soleil ne révèle la présence de verres au sol.

« Je suis navré, Eledhrìl. Il nous faudra remonter la route en sens inverse pour… Dartho ! »

Mon cri soudain la fait bondir.

« Quoi, tu les as trouvés ??

-Non ! Mais n'approche pas la Forêt ! »

En scrutant la bordure de la route, elle a atteint les premiers arbres sinistres et tortueux du territoire.

« Mais dans ma chute elles sont peut-être tombées entre les arbres. »

Sans plus se soucier de mon avertissement, elle enjambe de hautes racines difformes et tordues, puis s'enfonce dans les ombres inquiétantes de la Forêt.

« Othar ned tìr ! » jure-je en la rattrapant. « Têtue et aveugle que tu es!

-Calme-toi, allons. Je vais pas aller au cœur de la Forêt. Mes lunettes ont sûrement pas fait un vol plané si loin de la route. Aide-moi à chercher. C'est trop sombre ici et déjà que j'y vois pas grand chose sans mes lunettes… »

Accroupie au sol, elle continue son inspection sans se préoccuper des murmures inquiétants entre les branches, d'une brise glaciale qui fait frémir les feuilles séchées et des ombres menaçantes qui se faufilent furtivement entre les troncs d'arbres biscornus. La condition de mortelle de ma compagne la soustrait à toute perception d'hostilité, chose que seule la race elfique arrive à déceler et anticiper avec aisance. Mais la situation se retournera bientôt contre Eledhrìl si elle ne prend pas garde aux dangers qui l'attendent ici-même.

Trop tendu à guetter le moindre mouvement suspect, je perds Eledhrìl de vue. Je tourne sur moi-même pour la repérer. Aucune trace d'elle.

« Eledhrìl? »

Seul le craquement lugubre des branches d'arbres me répond.

« Eledhrìl! » répétai-je.

Le son étouffé de sa voix retentit enfin.

« Par ici! »

Je contourne plusieurs arbres aux branches tordues et courbées tel des bras menaçants au-dessus de nos têtes. Je la retrouve à genoux au pied d'un épais buisson de ronces noircies. Sa position laisse deviner qu'elle a trouvé quelque chose parmi les aiguillons rasant la terre, mais il me paraît impossible que ses verres soient tombés à plus de cinquante brasses de la route.

« Regarde! » me fait-elle avec un large sourire.

Comme je m'accroupis auprès d'elle, Eledhrìl écarte quelques feuilles mortes et brindilles épineuses pour me permettre de mieux voir sa trouvaille.

Une unique fleur d'un blanc pur et maculé a poussé à travers la terre aride et les ronces. Malgré l'absence totale de lumière astrale et d'eau bienfaitrice, cette magnifique fleur est parvenue à percer le sol, à grandir et s'épanouir.

« Tu vois? Même ici, tout espoir n'est pas perdu. » me dit-elle en caressant les doux pétales blancs.

Je croyais que Eledhrìl était la plus aveugle et sourde de nous deux, mais j'ai eu tort. Même sans ces verres, elle arrivera toujours à percevoir tout mieux que moi. Si préoccupé fusse-je par l'ambiance sinistre des lieux que jamais je n'aurais pu apercevoir ce petit élément de pureté sur ce territoire pourtant perverti.

Le visage levé vers le ciel, Eledhrìl contemple la Forêt Noire en silence. Je tente de l'imiter, de considérer les choses comme elle les aperçoit de son regard limpide. Un regard naïf parfois, peut-être, mais clair tout de même.

Ces arbres aux branches infléchies sur nous, sont-ils aussi menaçants que je le pensais? Et si ces branches étaient des bras ouverts en signe d'accueil et de bienvenue? Et si les ombres suspectes n'appartenaient qu'à de petits animaux curieux? Et si ce vent acerbe ne sifflait en fait qu'un air joyeux?

« Tu n'as pas besoin de ces verres, Eledhrìl. Tu verras tout toujours mieux que l'œil du plus aguerri des elfes. »

Elle s'esclaffe.

« C'est parce que je regarde avec le cœur, Indel! Je t'apprendrai à le faire. Mais c'est pas le regard du cœur qui me permettra de voir où je marche! Sans mes lunettes, je vais doubler et même tripler le nombre de mes chutes à cheval! »

Nous laissons la petite fleur pour revenir sur nos pas. J'espère en silence que d'autres de ses semblables parviendront à éclore sur cette terre souillée.

Revenant à notre conversation, je lui rétorque : « Tu as raison. Retrouvons ces verres. Ou alors tu seras contrainte de voyager en croupe avec moi sur Nimloth.

-Ça ne me déplairait pas. Comme au bon vieux temps!

-Vieux temps?

-L'époque où nous avons traversé le désert ensemble sur feu Arlin, bien sûr.

-Cette époque te manque?

-Un peu oui. J'aimais bien ne pas avoir à craindre de tomber sans arrêt. Au moins, avec toi, je pouvais m'accrocher à quelque chose de solide! »

Cet aveu spontané me déroute.

« Tu te sentais plus en sécurité ainsi?

-Qui ne se sentirait pas en sécurité aux côtés du grand Indel? » rit-elle.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt?

-Parce que tu as pris la peine de me dénicher une monture rien que pour moi et que je me sentirais ingrate de délaisser cette pauvre Taurel même si je suis une cavalière maladroite.»

À ses paroles, nous quittons la sombre Forêt et nous revenons à la lumière du jour. C'est alors que je trouve enfin ce que nous cherchions. Les verres n'étaient pas au sol, mais plutôt accrochés à une branche près de la route.

« Les voilà! »

Je récupère le bien de ma compagne et le lui rend.

« Ah! Merci! » qu'elle s'exclame en les remettant sur son nez. « C'est beaucoup mieux, maintenant. »

Eledhrìl regagne docilement Taurel. Aussitôt juchée sur elle, j'y bondis à mon tour, à la grande surprise de ma compagne qui se retrouve dos à ma poitrine.

« Bah… Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Je m'empare moi-même des rênes et ordonne à notre monture de se mettre en route. Nimloth nous suit d'un pas penaud.

« Comme au bon vieux temps. » lui dis-je à l'oreille.

Je ne peux voir son visage, mais je sais qu'elle sourit. Pour me taquiner, elle prend un ton faussement choqué.

« Regarde ce pauvre Nimloth! Il est jaloux.

-Dans ce cas, demain ce sera lui que nous montrons. »

--ooo--

Notre errance nous a menés au Carrock ; immense rocher au milieu de l'Anduin. Si immense qu'il fait office d'île. Après avoir monté un escalier sculpté dans la pierre du Carrock, nous jouissons d'une vue imprenable du fleuve et de la Forêt Noire en amont.

Debout, immobile, les yeux fermés, ma compagne se laisse bercer par une mélodie qu'elle seule arrive à entendre. Il se passe un long moment où je me contente de l'observer, puis je lui demande, titillé : « Que fais-tu ?

-Je goûte, je sens, je bois, je vis, je respire, je ressens. » me murmure-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Quoi exactement ? » m'enquis-je.

« Arda, bien sûr. » qu'elle répond cette fois en se tournant vers moi avec un sourire. «Viens.»

Elle m'invite à approcher le flanc du rocher. « Tu vois tout ça autour de toi ? Tu ne remarques pas à quel point c'est enchanteur et enivrant ? »

Je prête attention aux alentours. Je ne puis voir que l'Anduin et la forêt qui borde le fleuve. C'est paisible et chaleureux, mais il s'agit là d'un paysage tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Alors que tout pour moi n'est qu'un pâle écho de ce que fut le Milieu autrefois, pour elle tout respire la splendeur et la magnificence.

« Je ne remarque rien de particulier. »

Eledhrìl émet soudain un rire taquin.

« Pas comme ça, grand dadais ! Tu t'y prends pas de la bonne façon. » Elle lève une main vers mon visage. « Il faut d'abord fermer ceci. » dit-elle en frôlant mes yeux du bout des doigts pour m'obliger à les clore « et ouvrir ce qui se trouve ici. » Sa main poursuit son chemin jusqu'à ma poitrine. « Maintenant, tu peux vraiment voir et entendre la mélodie de Arda. » l'ois-je me chuchoter, la paume de sa main déposée sur mon cœur.

La mélodie de Arda.

J'essaie d'écouter, de percevoir ce quelque chose qui m'échappe, mais qui est pour elle si évident à discerner. Je sens d'abord le vent. Le souffle de Manwë m'apparaît tel les derniers lambeaux de sa colère. Tente-t-il de me faire savoir que j'ai commis une disgrâce impardonnable en refusant la main qu'il m'avait tendue en invitation à Valinor ? À moins que cette bourrasque ne soit porteuse d'une toute autre nouvelle, d'un tout autre sens? S'agit-il autre chose que de la colère ? Je crois ce vent violent et fort peu amène, mais peut-être est-il simplement frénétique et allègre. Tout à coup, il me semble léger, sifflant joyeusement entre les arbres. Ce souffle malicieux tourbillonne autour de nous et j'éprouve un certain délice à le sentir glisser sur nous, balayant capes et chevelures. Ce message que je perçois dans la bise n'est peut-être pas un message d'hostilité. On dirait plutôt un message… de pardon. Ou, du moins, d'acception. Manwë me ferait donc comprendre que sa colère à mon égard s'est dissipé ? Peut-être ne me maintient-il fermées les portes du Pays Éternel que pour m'inciter à voir de façon différente ce que les siens, les Valar, ont créé avec tant d'acharnement et de dévouement. Peut-être Manwë savait-il bien avant moi ce que Eledhrìl était en mesure de me faire comprendre…

À mes pieds, j'entends le murmure des vieilles pierres gisant-là depuis des siècles ; témoins des changements du monde. La rivière s'écoule, vibrante de vie. Arien brille de mille feux, astre céleste étalant ses rayons dorés sur ce Milieu fragile et pourtant beau.

Le vent rieur, les secrets des pierres, les eaux mutines. Est-ce donc cela la mélodie de Arda ?

Mes traits doivent adopter une expression plutôt éloquente, car Eledhrìl s'exclame soudain : « Ah ! Tu commences à l'entendre ! »

Je rouvre les yeux pour plonger dans son regard radieux, reflet de ce que je viens de percevoir ; écho de cette litanie qu'aucun ménestrel ne pourrait traduire en mots. Elle rit et son rire se perd dans le vent tout aussi rieur qu'elle.

Cette mortelle, nouvelle-né, qui n'a rien connu de la vie; encore à l'aube de son existence; naïve et ignorante des perfidies de ce monde cruel, m'apprend ce qu'aucun sage, mage ou Valar ne pourrait me transmettre.

Bercés tous les deux par la même mélodie, mes doigts se referment sur sa main qui n'a toujours pas quitté mon cœur. Mais bientôt, de la discorde vient troubler cette litanie. D'étranges bruits surgissent de la Forêt, mais c'est beaucoup trop loin pour que ma compagne les perçoive.

Je me raidis et m'éloigne d'elle pour mieux écouter ce qui se passe dans la Forêt. Sous son regard interrogateur, je tends l'oreille et j'entends des cris d'hommes agités. Ils courent. Ils poursuivent quelque chose ou ils sont poursuivis par quelque chose, je ne sais. Un féroce rugissement retentit. Ce cri n'appartient à aucun animal que je puisse connaître. Les hommes hurlent à leur tour ; de peur, sans aucun doute.

« Il y a une fausse note dans cette mélodie. »

La sérénité du moment s'est complètement évanouie. Arda possède une douce mélodie, mais elle sera toujours troublée par des éléments perturbateurs qui n'auront de cesse de la tarir et l'étouffer sous une note discordante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il y a de l'agitation dans la Forêt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends ?

-Ce sont des forestiers. De Dale, sûrement.

-De Dale ? T'en es sûr ? Ils sont loin de leur patrie, dis donc.

-Certains ont élu domicile dans la Forêt. Ils coupent du bois, chassent et reviennent de temps en temps à Dale pour vendre le fruit de leur labeur.

-Je vois. Et pourquoi tu dis que leur présence est une fausse note ? »

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui expliquer que je ne faisais pas allusion à eux, car l'activité se rapproche. Ce cri d'animal inconnu retentit de nouveau et cette fois Eledhrìl l'entend très clairement.

« C'est quoi ce hurlement ?

-Ladite fausse note. »

On attaque ces hommes, assurément. Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? Il me faut aller me rendre compte de la situation.

La mine sombre, j'intime à ma compagne de rester sur Carrock avant de me diriger vers l'escalier de pierre.

« Tu es en sécurité ici. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne approcher le rocher, mais garde ta dague à portée de main. Sait-on jamais. » dis-je avant de me détourner.

Elle m'agrippe alors le bras.

« Attends! »

Son regard se fait soucieux. Elle appréhende sûrement le danger, mais j'ai tort. C'est mon attitude qui la préoccupe.

« Quoi que ça puisse être, ce n'est pas une fausse note, Indel. C'est seulement un couplet différent de la même mélodie. Et quoi que tu penses, les couplets mis ensemble forment un tout harmonieux. »

Elle aurait pu craindre ce rugissement, être terrifiée de savoir à quel genre de créature il peut appartenir et pourtant tout ce qui retient son attention est la réaction d'un elfe aigri…

* * *

Un faible sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il n'a pas l'air très convaincu, mais je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça. Je ne peux pas le laisser encore se renfrogner, persuadé que le Milieu est et sera toujours envahi de malveillances. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ces forestiers s'amènent au moment même où il commençait à être sensible aux merveilles qui nous entourent ?

Indel n'ajoute rien. Impossible de deviner si mes paroles ont du bon sens pour lui. Il s'en va et disparaît entre les arbres pour trouver la source de toute cette agitation.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette forêt, bon sang ? C'est quoi ce hurlement de dément ? On a pourtant dépassé la partie de la Foret Noire envahie par l'Ombre ! Il n'y a pas de raisons de croiser quoi que ce soit d'hostile ! Qu'est-ce qui effraient ces forestiers alors ?

Il se passe d'interminables minutes où le raffut se fait de moins en moins perceptible. Est-ce que Indel a réussi à calmer le jeu ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi il ne revient pas ?

Ma dague crispée dans ma main, je commence à descendre l'escalier. C'est trop me demander de rester à l'écart pendant que je me ronge d'inquiétude. Je saute sur les pierres qui émergent du fleuve et j'atteins la rive où les chevaux se font nerveux. J'essaie de les calmer sans trop de succès. D'un pas mal assuré, j'approche les arbres denses entre lesquels Indel a disparu. Je n'entends rien de suspect. Je vais me faire tuer par mon compagnon, mais tant pis. Je fonce !

À peine suis-je entré dans la Forêt que le cri animal me transperce les tympans. Et ça vient de derrière moi ! Je fais volte face pour me retrouver nez à nez avec une gigantesque bête poilue qui marche à quatre pattes.

Ah, bravo! Je viens de me fourrer dans un joli pétrin!

« Oh, mince ! »

Dents toutes sorties, le monstre hurle à nouveau et son cri est si déstabilisant que je tombe à la renverse. De ses pattes balourdes et munies de longues griffes, il se dirige vers moi alors que je rampe pour m'éloigner de lui. Je suis totalement terrorisée, pourtant je n'arrive pas à détacher les yeux de ce monstre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'analyser et d'essayer de savoir où dans les livres de Tolkien une telle bête fait son apparition.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet animal, bon sang?!

À son approche, il apparaît sous un rayon de soleil filtré à travers le feuillage des arbres. Je peux le voir beaucoup mieux. On dirait… On dirait un ours !

« Beorn !? » que je m'exclame, ahurie.

À mon appel, la bête s'arrête et je jurerais que ses petits yeux de fauve se font perplexes durant une seconde. Mais cette seconde passe; l'énorme ours se remet à hurler comme un enragé et poursuit son approche menaçante.

C'est Beorn ou un parent proche, j'en mettrais ma main à couper! C'est lui qui a construit l'escalier sur le Carrock, je m'en souviens! Il habite tout près d'ici! Mais pourquoi a-t-il semé la peur chez les forestiers et pourquoi cherche-t-il à m'attaquer? Les changeurs de peau ne sont pas méchants, pourtant! À moins que je me trompe vraiment d'individu? Peut-être que le fait d'être près du domaine de Beorn n'est qu'un simple hasard et que cet ours en soit un à part entière et qu'il s'est mis en tête de faire de moi son repas!

« T'approche pas ou je te réduis en poussière! » que je m'exclame sans grande conviction, dague pointée vers lui. Je bluffe, évidemment. Pour le réduire en poussière, ma dague a besoin de sa jumelle et Indel se trouve je sais pas où!

L'ours ne semble pas du tout me prendre au sérieux. Après tout, qui se sentirait menacé par une petite mortelle tapie au sol qui n'arrive même pas à tenir son couteau sans trembler?

Pour échapper à la hargne du pseudo Beorn, je rampe toujours par derrière sans le lâcher de vue. Un sifflement sec se fait entendre depuis les arbres et une flèche vient se planter à mes pieds, tout juste devant le large museau du monstre pour l'intimider. La tactique fonctionne, car l'ours se fige.

Je fixe la flèche plantée dans l'herbe. À qui appartient-elle? Indel n'a que son épée et sa dague alors ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré. Ce n'est pas non plus un missile de forestier, la flèche est beaucoup trop élégante et gracieuse pour appartenir à un chasseur humain.

Le propriétaire de la flèche se laisse tout à coup tomber des arbres et atterrit sur ses pieds comme un félin.

Mes yeux en sortent presque de leurs orbites alors qu'il encoche une seconde flèche sur son arc pour faire face à l'ours.

« Suilad! » me fait-il d'un sourire plein de suffisance. « Vous ne pouvez guère vous passer de moi, n'est-ce pas? »

Cette voix arrogante, ces cheveux d'or, ce regard d'acier…

« Legolas?? »

Mais qu'est-ce que ce mufle prétentieux fabrique ici?!

« Altesse! » me corrige-t-il avant de se concentrer sur son adversaire.

A-t-on idée de se préoccuper du protocole royal en pareille circonstance?!

_À suivre_

* * *

Voici une petite song-fic. Ça a un lien indirect avec le récit. J'ai écrit ça sur un coup de tête et je ne savais pas trop où l'intégrer dans le récit. De toute façon, elle n'aura d'intérêt pour vous que si vous connaissez Pocahontas de Disney.

Mélodie de L'Air du Vent du film Pocahontas de Disney.

Les paroles de la chanson ont été adaptées pour la Terre du Milieu. Petit rappel, Pocahontas tente de faire voir son monde d'un autre œil à John Smith. Eledhrìl, elle, tente de faire voir la Terre du Milieu d'un œil moins aigri à Indel alors j'ai fait un parallèle entre les deux histoires. Je me suis bien marrée, huhu.

**La Mélodie de Arda**

**Pour toi je ne suis que l'ignorante humaine**

**Inconsciente des perfidies de ce monde cruel**

**Mais si tu n'y vois que douleur et haine **

**C'est qu'un voile sombre t'aveugle et t'ensorcèle, t'ensorcèle**

**--**

**Tu crois que cette terre est sans espoir **

**Pour toi tout se flétrit, mais tu dois savoir **

**Malgré le Mal; la pierre, la rivière et les fleurs**

**Ont pour toujours une âme, un esprit et un cœur**

**--**

**Tu rêves des Rivages Blancs qui t'attendent**

**Que les portes du Pays Éternel puissent t'ouvrir **

**Mais en marchant dans mes pas tu te demandes**

**Es-tu sûr au fond de toi de vouloir fuir? **

**--**

**Comprends-tu le chant d'espoir du Cor des Humains?**

**Les semi-hommes récoltant avec entrain?**

**Entends-tu résonner le marteau du fier nain?**

**Peux-tu sentir leur espoir porté par le vent? **

**Peux-tu peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent?**

**--**

**Courrons dans la Forêt d'Or et de Lumière**

**Galopons dans les prés infinis**

**Arda nous offre ses trésors, ses mystères**

**Le bonheur, ici-bas, n'a pas de prix**

**--**

**Soyons complices des montagnes, frères des rivières**

**Le méaras et le ent sont nos amis**

**Cherche avec moi la lueur cachée derrière**

**Les ténèbres, les ombres et la nuit**

**--**

**Entends-tu le chant d'espoir de ce monde merveilleux?**

**Sa beauté t'inonderait si tu ouvrais les yeux**

**Sens-tu l'âme des montagnes et des rivières t'invoquer? **

**Peux-tu entendre le rire de l'espoir dans le vent?**

**Peux-tu peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent?**

**--**

**Les feuilles du mallorn fredonnent, écoute-bien**

**La terre sous tes pieds entame le même refrain**

**Ce monde te révèle ses enchantements**

**Et qu'importe l'Ombre qui s'étend**

**Chante avec moi la Mélodie de Arda**

**En rêvant de pouvoir peindre l'air du vent... **

**--**

**Mais le Milieu restera toujours amer, tant que tu ignores comment**

**Tu peux peindre en mille couleurs l'air du vent**

* * *

**Chère épouse adorée :**_Je n'ai rien à dire si ce n'est que je t'aime et vive Tolkien, tiens!_

**Kirah :**_ Eh bien! Merci, très chère! Ravie que ça t'ait plu! _


	13. Rencontre Fortuite

**Chapitre 13**

**Rencontre fortuite**

Je me hasarde dans les aléas de la Forêt. Le rugissement me paraît lointain. Je perçois aussi les voix d'hommes, mais elles se situent complètement à l'opposée de l'impitoyable cri d'animal. Seraient-ils parvenus à semer cette étrange créature?

Sans plus attendre, je suis les voix. J'aboutis à une clairière où un cercle de forestiers s'est formé. Je les observe en silence avant de me montrer à leur vue. Ils échangent des paroles de tourment et d'anxiété. Ils sont essoufflés par une précédente course.

Je fais un pas hors des buissons et les épées et les haches se dressent devant moi.

« Qui va là!? »

Sans me laisser impressionner, je me présente.

« Glorfindel de Imladris, mes seigneurs. »

Aussitôt, les hommes baissent leur garde. De toute évidence, ils avaient appréhendé le retour de la créature.

« Nous avons cru qu'il s'agissait de cette bête. » dit un bûcheron.

Si le fait que je ne représente aucune menace les rassure, ils ne sont pas moins surpris de me voir dans les parages.

« Glorfindel? Glorfindel de la Légende? L'elfe qui, aux côtés d'une humaine étrangère, a renvoyé dans les ténèbres un Cavalier Noir?

-Je crois répondre à la description, en effet. »

Ils se considèrent avec étonnement et forts émois.

« Rares se font les elfes solitaires en ces terres sauvages. » enchaîne l'un d'eux.

« J'erre là où le vent me mène. » réplique-je. « Toutefois, ce n'est guère le vent qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici. J'ai perçu une certaine agitation dans la forêt et j'ai voulu me rendre compte de la situation. Me tromperais-je en supposant que cette agitation est liée à cette "bête" évoquée plus tôt?

-Vous avez deviné juste, maître elfe. » répond un homme qui se différencie des autres de par son port altier et noble. Ce n'est certes pas un chasseur ni même un bûcheron. Il s'approche de moi et s'incline.

« Orgar, conseiller du Roi Eärnil de Osgiliath. »

Je réponds à son salut et un chasseur se présente à son tour.

« Je suis Fatrim, chef forestier de Dale et voici mes hommes. »

D'un large geste de la main, il me désigne son groupe composé de grands gaillards hâlés et imposants.

« J'étais en pourparlers avec Fatrim; Osgiliath a besoin des services des forestiers pour se procurer du bois destiné à la fabrication de nouveaux navires. » ajoute ledit Orgar.

« Mais une visite impromptue à notre camp a interrompu notre entretien! » poursuit Fatrim.

Un autre homme au visage inquiet guette les ombres de la forêt.

« Il n'est pas sûr de rester dans les parages. Il reviendra.

-Qui?

-Un changeur de peau. Il a envahi notre camp. Nous fûmes contraints de quitter les lieux.

-Nous n'entretenons aucun lien avec ces étranges créatures, mais jamais il n'y avait eu d'animosité entre nos races jusqu'à présent. » affirme Fatrim. « Nous nous occupions de nos affaires et ils en faisaient autant. Et voilà qu'un des leurs s'est attaqué à nous sans la moindre raison, et sous sa forme bestiale, qui plus est. »

Un bûcheron crispe les mains sur sa hache.

« Il nous a pris par surprise, mais nous sommes prêts à riposter maintenant. Nous devons l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ait idée de semer la terreur jusqu'à Dale.

-Je vous y aiderai.

-Alors nous tirerons l'épée ensemble. Un elfe ne sera pas de trop. Surtout vous, Seigneur Glorfindel.» dit Orgar avec un sourire.

Un nouveau rugissement lointain retentit. Cette fois, je le localise tout près de la rivière. Je prie que ce changeur de peau n'ait pas atteint le Carrock. Cependant, si c'était le cas, Carrock peut faire office d'abri efficace. Pour me rassurer, je glisse un peu ma dague hors de son fourreau afin de jeter un bref coup d'œil à la lame. Je la découvre alors noircie. Ma compagne souffre ou a peur. Peut-être même les deux!

« Hâtons-nous! »

Je prends les devants et mène mes alliés improvisés vers la lisière de la Forêt. L'inquiétude et le fait que je sois un eldar me font courir beaucoup plus vite que ces mortels. Malgré moi, je les devance de quelques centaines de mètres.

Les rugissements se font de plus en plus distincts. J'arrive enfin au cœur des événements, épée à la main. Je puis constater que Eledhrìl m'a désobéi. Elle a quitté Carrock pour se retrouver face à l'objet de tout ce raffut; une énorme bête au pelage noir saccage tout sur son passage. Levée sur ses pattes arrière, elle renverse le tronc d'un arbre qui manque de près d'écraser Eledhrìl et…

« Istanel? »

Mon apprenti se retourne avec un sourire mutin.

« Je vous salue Glorfindel!

-Que fais-tu ici? »

À cet instant, la bête s'abat sur lui. Un bond suffit pour éviter l'assaut, mais il s'en est fallu de peu.

« Je crois que les questions devront attendre, maître. »

De son bras harnaché de sa petite arbalète, il tire sur l'ours enragé, mais ce dernier, bien que corpulent, n'est pas dépourvu d'incroyables réflexes pour autant. Le missile rate sa cible, toutefois Istanel arme son grand arc et décoche une seconde flèche. Celle-ci ricoche sur une patte avant, levée comme pour chasser un vulgaire moustique. La peau drue et cornée est si épaisse sous ces pattes qu'aucune flèche ne la transperce.

Avant de me mêler concrètement à l'algarade, je me tourne vers Eledhrìl. Les yeux fixés sur la bête, elle la contemple avec effroi et fascination.

« El…! » Je m'interromps avant de prononcer son prénom. Les hommes qui m'ont suivi ne sont pas loin. Le nom de Eledhrìl ne peut être prononcé ici. Personne ne doit se douter de son retour en Terre du Milieu.

« Éloigne-toi! » m'exclame-je.

Elle détache les yeux de la bête pour me regarder. Elle lève son arme pour me la montrer.

« Il faut qu'on se serve de nos dagues, Indel! »

Non. Pas ici. Pas avec autant de témoins dans les parages.

« Hors de question! Éloigne-toi, te dis-je! »

J'ignore si elle m'a obéi, car je suis maintenant forcé de garder toute mon attention sur la bête sauvage qui s'approche de moi en lâchant un grognement féroce. Cet ours est rapide, très agile, et les coups de lames ne l'impressionnent guère. Istanel fait succéder les flèches dans sa direction. Ni son arc ni son arbalète ne sont efficaces. Mû par une puissance et une rage implacable, le monstre anticipe tous les coups. Dans son regard brille une lueur d'un rouge démentiel. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette lueur. Quelque chose qui n'est pas naturelle… Il a un regard absent. Hypnotisé.

« Il n'est pas lui-même! » dit soudain ma compagne.

Eledhrìl ne m'a pas écouté; elle est toujours présente et le fil de ses pensées a suivi le même cours que le mien. Elle aussi a décelé cette étrange lueur dans les yeux de la bête.

Au même moment, surgissent des buissons les hommes qui m'ont suivi plus tôt. Leurs haches et leurs épées sont prêtes à agir. Les voyant bondir à mes côtés, ma compagne a le réflexe de retirer ses verres sur-le-champ. Malgré la situation alarmante, elle s'est rappelée qu'il n'était pas sage que des étrangers puissent faire le lien entre Regard de Verre et elle.

L'instant où sa vigilance est détournée pour glisser ses verres dans l'échancrure de sa tunique, Eledhrìl est projetée contre un arbre par une puissante patte et sa dague lui échappe des mains. Sans chercher à blesser la bête, je dévie son attention de Eledhrìl. Cette dernière reste étendue au pied de l'arbre, encore étourdie par l'attaque. Legolas a compris lui aussi que le monstre n'agit pas selon sa propre volonté et maintenant il ne fait qu'esquiver les coups de crocs et de pattes griffues.

Les hommes, confus, hésitent sur la manière d'agir.

« S'ils ne nous tuent pas, c'est lui qui le fera! » dit Fatrim.

Soudain, Istanel s'exclame : « Son omoplate! Regardez son omoplate! »

Fin observateur, mon apprenti a remarqué une lueur rouge sous le pelage. J'ignore ce qu'est cette chose, mais il y a un lien indéniable à faire entre le regard rouge du monstre et cet objet incrusté dans la peau.

« Faites diversion! » ordonne Istanel. Il prépare une autre flèche sur la corde de son arc et attend.

Orgar semble avoir compris le plan. Forçant l'ours à faire dos à Istanel pour éviter qu'il n'anticipe son tir, le gondorien le distrait en donnant au hasard des coups d'épées imprécis. Je prête main forte à Orgar et bientôt Fatrim et ses forestiers s'y mettent.

Istanel libère enfin sa flèche. Celle-ci atteint l'omoplate, à l'endroit précis où luit la lueur rouge. La bête ne sent pas la flèche et celle-ci tombe dans l'herbe, rejetée par cet élément rouge dans la chair. La pointe du missile est effritée et noircie. Quoi que puisse être cet objet, il est maléfique. Une flèche ordinaire ne pourrait venir à bout de le détruire ni même une lame d'épée.

Une idée me traverse alors l'esprit. Eledhrìl a raison; les dagues doivent être utilisées.

Aucune arme ne semble efficace. Seul le pouvoir combiné des dagues peut tourner la situation à notre avantage. J'ignore totalement si je puis utiliser leur pouvoir seul, sans ma partenaire. Pourtant, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'essayer, car Eledhrìl ne s'est toujours pas relevée. Elle n'est pas en état de se mesurer à cette bête. Et même si elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens, nous ne pouvons commettre l'imprudence d'utiliser les dagues ensemble. Ces hommes en seraient témoins. La rumeur de la réunion des dagues-sœurs et de leurs propriétaires se répandraient jusqu'à Carn Dûm, compromettant ainsi la sécurité de ma compagne et la mienne. Il serait plus sage de faire croire que j'utilise un pouvoir qui n'a aucun lien avec Eledhrìl. Peut-être arriverai-je à maîtriser seul la puissance de nos armes.

J'évite un nouvel assaut et plonge au sol pour récupérer la dague échappée des mains de ma compagne. Je range mon épée et la remplace par ma propre dague. Les jumelles en mains, je fais face à notre assaillant. Ce dernier se remet alors sur ses deux pattes arrière. Son ombre me domine des pieds à la tête. Il rugit encore une fois pour m'intimider, mais je reste immobile. Dagues pointées en position d'attaque, je suis fin prêt à lui faire affront.

Tandis que l'ours enragé se prépare à m'attaquer, j'ordonne à mon apprenti : « Berio hain.»

Istanel avait dégainé sa propre épée, prêt à se joindre à moi.

« Man pennich?

-Berio hain, lasto nìn!? »

Sans plus attendre, je me jette sur la bête et, au même moment, Eledhrìl se remet sur pied en titubant. Elle a les idées suffisamment claires pour comprendre ce que je suis sur le point de faire et je peux voir l'effroi assombrir son visage. Je ne me soucie cependant plus de ce qui se passe en dehors de cette bête et moi. Je rassemble toutes mes forces, mes dons et ma puissance pour les canaliser à l'intérieur des dagues. J'évite un coup de gueule hérissée de crocs et plonge les armes dans l'omoplate, précisément là où est plantée cette parcelle de matière maléfique.

Un rugissement d'intense douleur se mêle à mon propre cri alors que je sens tout le pouvoir des dagues gruger mes forces afin d'accomplir ce que je leur demande; détruire cette chose qui possède la bête et la rend hostile. Il me semble entendre dans la tourmente la voix de ma compagne qui me conjure de cesser cette attaque qui me vide de toute force. J'ignore la supplique et me concentre sur le but à atteindre. Une lumière aveuglante émane des dagues et elles se mettent à vibrer violemment. Je dois faire preuve d'un effort et d'une maîtrise considérables pour les maintenir dans la chair meurtrie de la bête paralysée par une souffrance aiguë.

Legolas sait ce qui va se passer ensuite. Il en a déjà été spectateur; la cible des dagues va éclater en poussière, créant une onde de choc qui balayera tout sur son passage. Trop concentré sur mon objectif, je n'ai pas le loisir de voir Istanel obéir enfin à mon ordre et se précipiter sur Eledhrìl pour la plaquer au sol.

Au même moment, la lueur rouge dans l'omoplate s'affaiblit. La chose enfouie dans la chair se rétracte, mais ne se dissout pas. Elle ne fait que se briser. Tandis que les fragments s'échappent de leur nid de chair pour tomber dans l'herbe, l'onde anticipée frappe de plein fouet tout ce qui se trouve autour. La bête, tombée inconsciente sous le coup de la douleur, est projetée sur les pierres du rivage. La rivière même est secouée de larges remous. Istanel et Eledhrìl sont balancés contre le tronc précédemment renversé par la bête. Les forestiers sont également balayés avec violence. Certains arrivent à se cacher derrière des arbres, mais d'autres n'y échappent pas et tombent aplatis par l'onde.

* * *

La terre tremble et le temps suspend sa course. Toute la forêt se tait. On entend plus un seul gazouillis d'oiseau. Une éternité s'écoule (ou peut-être quelques secondes à peine?) et Legolas me relâche seulement lorsque la poussière et les feuilles retombent.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux et je réalise qu'il n'y a que Indel qui soit encore debout. Tout a été happé autour de lui mis à part les arbres massifs qui nous entourent. Pourtant, même eux ont perdu quelques branches sous l'impact. Les hommes venus nous aider se relèvent peu à peu. Ils sont sonnés, mais personne ne paraît blessé par le choc de l'onde. Seul le détenteur des dagues a été épargné, on dirait bien. Du moins, en apparence. Car Indel n'a peut-être pas été frappé par l'onde, mais ce qu'il a accompli l'a achevé. Chaque dague puise une quantité phénoménale de nos forces pour détruire un ennemi. Si les deux dagues siphonnent l'énergie d'une seule personne, ça peut être fatal, qui sait! Pourquoi il a fait une chose pareille?

Il tient toujours les dagues dans la même position prise pour les planter dans l'omoplate de l'ours. Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, comme tétanisé. On ne voit que sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser rapidement. Et, tout à coup, il s'effondre dans l'herbe.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Legolas et moi bondissions sur nos pieds pour le rejoindre.

« Glorfindel! Maître! »

Legolas s'agenouille au niveau du grand corps inerte de mon compagnon. Moi, je m'arrête avant d'être près de lui. Je déglutis avec difficulté, une main crispée sur ma poitrine comme si ça pouvait ralentir mon cœur qui bat la chamade. Je détourne les yeux, incapable d'affronter le constat que fera Legolas en tournant Indel. Et s'il était mort? Tout ce qui se passe dans les livres serait alors changé! Et si, pour une fois, ma présence a fait tout le contraire de permettre que l'histoire se déroule comme prévu?

Les autres hommes s'approchent à notre hauteur, à la fois ébahis par ce qui vient de se produire et anxieux à l'idée d'entourer un corps désormais sans vie.

Avant que Legolas ne retourne complètement Indel, celui-ci se redresse brutalement sur les coudes. Tous sursautent à ce brusque revirement de situation. Les yeux ronds de stupeur, je défige et me penche au-dessus de Indel qui reprend son souffle, désorienté.

Legolas lui soutient les épaules et l'aide à se remettre sur son séant. Je lui prends la main pour le rappeler à la réalité. Il recouvre peu à peu ses esprits. Mon dieu, c'est tellement bouleversant de le voir comme ça! Lui, un elfe d'habitudes si solide, inébranlable… Pour Legolas aussi l'expérience est toute nouvelle, j'en suis sûre. Ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude ne mentent pas.

« Je vais bien. » me dit enfin Indel avec un faible sourire en resserrant sa main dans la mienne pour me rassurer.

Les hommes échangent des paroles de soulagement tandis que mon compagnon se remet debout sous les protestations de Legolas qui lui demande d'attendre un peu. Indel n'en fait qu'à sa tête; orgueil de guerrier, je suppose. Il se lève sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il n'en dit rien, mais il se tient raide comme si tous ses muscles étaient endoloris.

« J'étais sûre que tu ne surv… »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir.

« Je n'ai détruit qu'un objet. Si maléfique fut-il, cela demandait moins de force que si ma cible avait été un être vivant. »

Peut-être, mais je ne veux plus jamais qu'il recommence une chose pareille! Utiliser seul le pouvoir des deux dagues est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Je secoue la tête avec un soupir agacé. Indel devine les reproches muets que je lui fais et y répond avec un sourire en coin.

Un des hommes se penche et ramasse les dagues en les dévisageant d'un œil captivé.

« Quel exploit! Les elfes sont décidément des êtres mystérieux et puissants! D'où tenez-vous un tel pouvoir? »

Indel tend immédiatement la main pour qu'on lui redonne les armes. À sa mine méfiante, je vois qu'il est hors de question que les dagues-sœurs soient soumises aux regards curieux plus longtemps. L'homme obtempère après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil de convoitise aux armes.

« Il s'agit d'un pouvoir plus ancien que le premier des Edain, maître Fatrim. Son origine ne vous dirait rien. » réplique-t-il en les glissant à sa ceinture comme si elles lui appartenaient toutes les deux.

Les autres forestiers regardent alors la masse poilue étendue près de la rivière.

« Est-ce qu'il est…? » commence l'un d'eux.

Legolas s'approche avec précaution de la bête.

« Il respire. »

Prise de pitié, j'examine le pauvre ours. Il doit avoir tellement souffert!

À mes pieds, je repère les fragments noircis de l'engin qui semble avoir pris possession de lui.

« Je me demande ce qu'était ce machin. » que je dis en me penchant pour prendre les morceaux.

Indel empoigne mon bras d'un geste vif.

« N'y touche pas. Bien que je ne puisse l'affirmer avec certitude, m'est avis que cela provient de Carn Dûm. »

À la mention du terrible repère des Nazgûl, les hommes se raidissent.

« Vous croyez? » questionne l'un d'eux.

Legolas saisit une grande feuille de chêne et enroule les fragments dedans sans les toucher. Il glisse ensuite la feuille dans sa tunique.

« J'étais en chemin pour la Lorien avant de tomber sur ce changeur de peau enragé. La Dame des Galadhrim est sage et puissante. Elle saura m'en dire davantage sur cet objet. »

Pendant que les hommes parlent avec inquiétude de ce que signifie la présence d'un pareil objet maléfique dans ce coin des Terres Libres, celui qui a ramassé les dagues me regarde, soucieux.

« Vous devriez faire examiner cette épaule, mon garçon. »

Ce Fatrim regarde dans ma direction? Je n'ai pas mes lunettes alors je suis pas sûre que c'est à moi qu'il parle. Je tourne la tête à gauche et à droite, mais il n'y a personne à mes côtés. C'est vraiment à moi que la question s'adressait?

« Je vous demande pardon?

-C'est une vilaine plaie que vous avez là, petit. »

Je me rends compte effectivement que je suis blessée là où la patte d'ours m'a frappé. L'adrénaline m'a complètement fait oublier la douleur, mais le constat du forestier me ramène à la réalité. Je commence à ressentir un picotement désagréable dans mon épaule. Par contre, je ne m'en préoccupe pas trop tant je suis sidérée par ce qu'on vient de me dire. Ce forestier me prend vraiment pour un garçon?

« Heu… Je… »

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire d'aller se faire prescrire des lunettes ou ignorer carrément la remarque. Derrière l'homme qui me regarde avec la sollicitude d'un père à son fils (ou d'un oncle à son neveu ou d'un grand frère à son petit frère) j'aperçois Legolas. Il est immobile et calme, mais ses yeux rieurs ne trompent pas : la situation le fait bien marrer. Son petit air moqueur m'insulte encore plus que la remarque du forestier.

Je suis sur le point de contredire l'homme, mais Indel prend soudain les devants.

« Vous avez raison Fatrim. Il devra avoir recours aux soins de la médecine elfique. »

Indel pose sur moi un regard sans équivoque; il me somme de ne pas tromper les croyances de cet homme, il n'y a pas de doute. Puis, je comprends enfin. Si pour Legolas la situation est très drôle, pour Indel c'est l'occasion parfaite de préserver mon identité secrète.

«Je possède quelques dons de guérisseur. Je vais m'occuper de mon écuyer, je me consacrerai ensuite aux blessures de ce changeur de peau. »

Son écuyer??

Mon compagnon ne tient pas compte de mon air hébété et presse mon bras valide pour m'enjoindre à le suivre. En attendant, Legolas et les hommes se mettent en devoir de surveiller la gigantesque bête qui gît sur le rivage. Indel me pousse vers nos chevaux, prétextant avoir besoin de médicament dans nos bagages pour procéder aux soins. Ce n'est pas vraiment un mensonge, mais il profite du fait qu'on se trouve loin du groupe pour me parler en toute liberté.

« Il vaut mieux les laisser dans l'erreur. Ainsi personne ne fera jamais le lien avec Eledhrìl Hathelwen et la rumeur de ton retour n'atteindra pas Carn Dûm. »

J'avoue que c'est la couverture idéale, mais c'est plutôt humiliant.

Pendant qu'il déchire sans ménagement ma manche pour mieux examiner la plaie, je lui rétorque : « Ce n'est pas très flatteur pour mon ego de femme, tout ça. Pourquoi me confondent-ils avec un garçon? Quand on a visité Dale, personne ne m'a pris pour un garçon…

-Nous sommes arrivés au royaume alors que tu portais encore la robe offerte par les sylvestres. Personne ne pouvait se méprendre à ton sujet. Or, tu es aujourd'hui attifée comme un rôdeur, tes cheveux sont courts et, en raison de ton séjour dans le Désert du Nord, tu as encore la peau sur les os; on ne distingue aucun attraits féminins sous ces vêtements. » dit-il en baissant les yeux sur ma poitrine.

Son regard ne servait qu'à appuyer ses arguments sans arrière-pensée, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir.

J'oublie aussitôt mon embarras, car je ressens une affreuse douleur au bras qui m'arrache un cri.

« Pardonne-moi. » dit-il, la mine pleine de remords. « Je devais te l'extraire sans préambule.»

Il me montre alors un truc long incurvé comme un quartier de lune.

« Bon sang! J'avais ça dans le bras?!

-C'est une des griffes de ce changeur de peau. »

Ahurie, je lui prends la griffe et la scrute avec frayeur. J'avais ça dans le bras et je m'en rendais même pas compte! En fait, je suis plutôt contente de ne m'être aperçue de rien sinon j'aurais été prise de panique. Irk! Est-ce que Indel a fait exprès de me faire rougir pour m'occuper l'esprit ailleurs afin que je ne sois pas tentée de regarder mon bras meurtri?

Je sais qu'il devait me l'enlever, mais maintenant que c'est fait la douleur m'est à peine supportable. La chair me brûle et j'en grince des dents. J'essaie de ne pas chigner comme une gamine pleurnicharde, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être quasi estropiée! Je suppose que je vais finir par m'endurcir avec le temps parce qu'en Terre du Milieu je risque d'expérimenter toutes sortes de blessures. J'ai choisi de vivre comme une nomade dans un environnement où planent toutes sortes de menaces, après tout.

Voyant mes traits contractés de douleur, il prend un air sombre et me blâme : « Tu ne serais pas blessée à l'heure qu'il est si tu étais demeurée au Carrock comme je te l'avais demandé.

-Tu as été tout aussi téméraire que moi en utilisant les dagues, je te signale. Tu es mal placé pour me faire une leçon de prudence. »

Mon sens de la répartie le déride et il concède : « Soit. Nous sommes quittes, dans ce cas. »

Avant de fouiller dans sa besace pour trouver de l'athelas, il applique ses deux mains autour de mon bras blessé et ferme les yeux. Pendant que je l'observe froncer les sourcils pour se concentrer, la douleur de mon bras s'estompe. Une douce chaleur s'étend de mon épaule jusqu'au bout de mes doigts et la blessure me paraît soudain légère, presque superficielle.

En retirant ses mains, je m'aperçois que la plaie ne saigne plus. Eh ben, les dons de Glorfindel sont étonnants. En fait, il a utilisé exactement la même méthode qu'il appliquera sur la plaie de Frodon causée par une lame de Morgul.

« Merci. » lui dis-je, reconnaissante.

Pour toute réponse, il me sourit en posant quelques feuilles des rois sur la blessure.

Reprenant notre précédente conversation, je lui demande : « C'est vrai que j'ai une idée plutôt vague de mon physique. Il n'y a pas de miroir en pleine forêt, après tout. Mais pourquoi prétendre que je suis un garçon? Tu m'as bien présenté au peuple de Dale en tant que femme, non? »

Avant de me répondre, il saisit un long ruban de lin blanc de sa besace et s'emploie à me faire un bandage. Décidément, il avait prévu dans ses bagages tout un équipement de premiers soins. Ces elfes ne laissent rien au hasard, dis donc.

« Je n'ai jamais révélé nos noms lors de notre passage au royaume. Je me suis présenté comme un elfe voyageur et toi comme ma compagne de route, c'est tout. Si cette simple désignation avait suffi alors, il en fut autrement aujourd'hui. Il m'a fallu révéler mon identité pour éviter que ces hommes se méfient de moi. Ils savent que je suis Glorfindel, l'un des deux propriétaires des dagues-sœurs et que l'autre propriétaire est mortelle, une femme. Tous croient que tu as regagné les tiens il y a des siècles, avec ta dague en souvenir. Et aujourd'hui, les dagues furent utilisées, Eledhrìl. Ces hommes furent témoins de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne me suis pas fait plus précis quand on m'a interrogé tout à l'heure, mais tu as vu tout comme moi que le pouvoir de nos armes les a beaucoup intrigués. Je me suis conduit comme si elles m'appartenaient toutes deux, cependant il se pourrait tôt ou tard qu'ils en viennent à supposer qu'il s'agit des dagues-sœurs et ils se demanderont alors où se trouve le second propriétaire… Nous ne devons donc prendre aucun risque et la méprise de Fatrim est une opportunité idéale pour préserver ton anonymat. »

Il fait un nœud pour serrer le bandage, puis déclare : « Cessons ces messes basses et retrouvons-les avant qu'ils ne se posent des questions. »

Nous rejoignons le groupe, mine de rien. Indel se dirige immédiatement vers la rivière pour examiner la blessure de l'ours qui est toujours dans les vapes.

Les hommes le laissent procéder et je me joins à eux d'une démarche qui se veut masculine. Si je dois faire semblant d'être un homme, autant y mettre le paquet.

Legolas m'observe, narquois, et se tourne pour se présenter officiellement au groupe. Si ce n'était pas un elfe au tempérament contenu, je suis certaine qu'il aurait éclaté de rire en se tapant la cuisse. C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi rire. Je suis passée de puissante tueuse de Nazgûl adulée à simple écuyer.

« Je suis Legolas, du Royaume Sylvestre. » dit-il en s'inclinant bien bas devant le groupe.

Tiens, il ne crie pas son titre de prince sur tous les toits? À croire que le besoin d'établir sa supériorité ne s'applique qu'à moi, pff.

« Fatrim, pour vous servir. » réplique le chef. « Nous autres forestiers n'avons pas beaucoup de nouvelles de Dale, mais j'ai entendu parler de vous, mon seigneur. Vous êtes l'ambassadeur avec qui une alliance fut conclue, n'est-ce pas?

-On vous a bien informé. En ces temps si troubles, nous n'avons jamais trop d'alliés.

-Et ce qui vient de se passer prouve en effet que les efforts combinés des elfes et des humains peuvent venir à bout de tout! » ajoute un autre.

L'homme qui vient de parler n'est pas du tout accoutré comme un chasseur ou un bûcheron. Il ressemble plutôt à un grand chevalier.

« Orgar, conseiller du Roi Eärnil. » dit-il en s'inclinant à son tour.

Le Roi Eärnil du Gondor? Ouah! Un Gondorien! Un vrai!

« J'étais en négociations avec Fatrim avant que nous soyons attaqués par cette pauvre bête. »

Tout à coup, le groupe entier tourne la tête vers moi. Je comprends alors qu'on attend de moi que je décline à mon tour mon identité. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir inventer? Je jette un œil à Indel, mais il est trop occupé à jouer les médecins pour venir à mon secours.

Invente un nom. Allez, n'importe lequel.

Je prends une voix grave en espérant que c'est une caricature de mâle authentique.

« Je suis Temper, fils de Prosper. »

Je félicite la rapidité de mon cerveau. Prosper Poiredebeurré est un homme sans prétention d'une contrée modeste, mais cosmopolite, alors un simple écuyer au service d'un elfe peut très bien être son fils. Quoique, Prosper n'est même pas encore né à cette époque… Bah, tant pis. Il peut y avoir eu plusieurs Prosper au cours des siècles écoulés.

Le nom inventé ne semble pas intriguer les hommes. Ça leur paraît tout à fait crédible et ils gobent le mensonge. Legolas, pour sa part, me fait un sourire plein de fausse admiration. "Bravo. Vous savez très bien jouer la comédie." qu'il me dit en silence.

Un grognement suivi d'une lourde plainte se fait entendre du côté de Indel. La bête s'agite. Mon compagnon recule et attend de voir ce qui se passe. Tout le monde se tient sur le qui-vive au cas où une autre attaque surviendrait. L'ours se remet sur pattes avec lenteur. Dans son mouvement, son pelage s'étrécit, ses pattes prennent l'apparence de larges bras et jambes, son museau noir rapetisse et la morphologie du visage adopte celle d'une tête d'homme.

« Il redevient humain! » dit Fatrim.

Un homme, presque aussi géant qu'en ours, se tient assis, ses grandes mains appuyées sur ses tempes comme s'il avait une migraine insoutenable. La peau d'ours, comme par magie, a fait place à une tunique de laine. Les traits crispés sous son ample barbe noire en broussaille, il émet un grognement de douleur à mi-chemin entre le cri d'un animal et celui d'un humain.

En prenant conscience qu'il est entouré de tout un groupe, il se dresse d'un bond.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? Qui êtes-vous? Aïe! Mon dos! »

Le géant serre les dents en tâtant son omoplate.

« Ne vous agitez pas. » intime Indel avec calme. « Vous êtes blessé. Je vous ai prodigué quelques soins, mais la plaie restera sensible un moment. »

Confus et médusé, l'homme-ours regarde tout autour de lui comme si l'environnement lui était étranger.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais près du Carrock, dis donc? Je coupais du bois chez moi, il me semble…»

Puis, il se tourne vers les hommes, méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Pourquoi m'entourer comme si j'étais une bête de cirque? Et qui m'a infligé cette blessure? Il aura affaire à moi! »

Pas très sympathique ce changeur de peau. Il n'y a peut-être plus aucune lueur rouge qui brille dans ses yeux, mais il reste presque aussi hostile qu'en ours possédé.

Orgar s'approche avec prudence.

« Vous ne vous souvenez de rien?

-La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est … C'est vous! » dit-il en dévisageant le Gondorien.

« Je suis Orgar de Osgiliath. » dit-il avec bienveillance sans se laisser intimider. « Peut-être m'avez-vous aperçu parlementer avec les forestiers avant que cette chose ne prenne possession de vous?

-Quelle chose? » qu'il lance avec brusquerie.

« Ceci. »

Legolas retire la feuille de chêne de sa tunique et la déroule devant les grands yeux noirs suspicieux de l'homme.

« Cela ne vous rappelle rien? »

L'homme-ours fronce ses gros sourcils et semble faire un effort pour se remémorer quelque chose.

« Je me rappelle vous avoir vu vous diriger vers le camp des forestiers » dit-il à Orgar « et après j'ai senti une vive douleur au dos, puis le néant.

-La douleur au dos venait de cet objet animé d'un venin pernicieux. Il a pris totalement possession de vous. » ajoute Legolas.

L'homme-ours secoue énergiquement la tête de droite à gauche et réplique d'un ton bourru : « Impossible! Rien ni personne ne peut me posséder! On n'abuse pas de moi ainsi! Si je ne me rappelle de rien c'est parce qu'on m'a assommé. On m'a attaqué par derrière, j'en suis certain! »

Il méprise du regard tout le groupe, certain que nous sommes coupables de l'avoir assommé, comme il dit.

Legolas prend une inspiration délibérément lente pour se calmer, mais ses mains tordent son arc, comme s'il brûlait d'envie de l'utiliser. Il est visiblement irrité d'une telle accusation.

Les autres hommes s'insurgent, mais un signe de la main de Indel les arrête et il prend de nouveau la parole avec diplomatie.

« Pourtant, vous saccagiez tout sur votre passage et vous nous avez attaqués. Il m'a fallu vous retirer ce mystérieux objet afin que cesse l'enchantement et, pour y parvenir, je n'ai pas eu le choix de vous blesser à l'omoplate. » Et il finit en reprenant les propres paroles de son interlocuteur : « J'aurai donc affaire à vous. »

Indel le fixe droit dans les yeux, le défiant en silence de mettre sa menace à exécution. Il croise les bras sur son torse, certain qu'il est inutile de se préparer à se défendre contre le changeur de peau. Ils s'affrontent du regard un moment, puis l'homme-ours grommelle un truc incompréhensible et se renfrogne. Il étudie tout autour de lui et finit par se diriger vers nos chevaux sans rien ajouter.

Les forestiers se regardent entre eux, intrigués par cette étrange attitude.

Tout aussi stupéfiée qu'eux, je cherche l'attention de Indel pour qu'il m'explique ce que fabrique l'homme-ours, mais mon compagnon garde le silence. Il se contente de fixer Taurel et Nimloth qui se montrent tout à fait dociles à l'arrivée du géant. Je ne vois pas bien sans mes lunettes, mais j'ai l'impression que tous les trois se concertent.

Puis, soudain, l'homme revient sur ses pas à grandes enjambées enthousiastes. Son air hostile a fait place à un grand sourire.

« Les animaux ne mentent jamais! Ils ont tout vu et ils confirment vos paroles. Il semble que vous disiez vrai! Dans ce cas, je suppose que je devrais me montrer reconnaissant! »

Eh ben, à priori, la parole de nos chevaux vaut plus que celle des elfes et des humains à ses yeux.

Il lâche un grand rire sonore et pose une large main sur l'épaule de Indel.

« Merci, mon brave. Je suis affreusement désolé d'avoir créé tant de problèmes! »

Un peu déstabilisé par ce changement d'attitude inattendu, mon compagnon esquisse néanmoins un sourire.

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien… N'avez-vous aucune idée de l'auteur de cette attaque?

-Aucune! Je me connais beaucoup d'ennemis, la plupart étant des loups et des orques, mais aucun n'est assez puissant et rusé pour m'attaquer par derrière sans que je ne m'en rende compte afin de me planter ce machin dans le dos! »

Legolas range les fragments dans son vêtement.

« J'essaierai de trouver le coupable. La Dame de la Forêt d'Or nous éclairera.

-Et moi je compte bien interroger quelques oiseaux et rongeurs! Il y en a sûrement qui furent témoins d'événements suspects! »

Indel croit le temps venu des présentations.

« Comment vous nomme-t-on?

-Beorn. »

Je ne peux réprimer un hoquet de stupeur. Beorn! J'avais vu juste depuis le début!

Ma réaction passe inaperçu, sauf pour ledit Beorn. Ses grands yeux noirs croisent les miens et il me regarde de la tête aux pieds. Il se fait perplexe, on dirait.

« Je suis Glorfindel de Imladris. » poursuit mon compagnon. « Et voici Legolas, mon apprenti, ainsi que Temper, mon écuyer. »

Les hommes s'avancent et se présentent aussi.

« Fatrim, pour vous servir. »

Beorn salue joyeusement le groupe. Toute contrariété et méfiance ont disparu. Il se montre maintenant jovial et plein d'entrain.

« J'aimerais vous inviter dans ma demeure le temps d'un repas! C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse vous offrir ! »

Ben, dis donc! Il y a à peine cinq minutes, il était prêt à passer aux poings et maintenant il nous propose gaiement de manger avec lui! Imprévisible ces changeurs de peau!

« Non merci, maître Ours. » répond Fatrim avec hésitation. « Nous autres forestiers allons regagner sagement notre camp en compagnie de Orgar. »

Le groupe d'hommes hoche la tête pour appuyer les paroles de Fatrim. Ceux-là ne sont pas chauds à l'idée d'être les invités d'un changeur de peau, on dirait.

« De toute façon, nous n'y sommes pour rien dans cette histoire, c'est le seigneur Glorfindel qu'il faut remercier. » ajoute Orgar.

Beorn reporte son attention sur Indel.

« Il ne sera pas facile de m'acquitter envers vous, mais je vous invite à me faire l'honneur de votre présence dans mon humble demeure! »

Son expression est joyeuse et aimable, mais il y a une intonation dans la voix qui donne l'impression qu'un refus serait très mal pris.

Indel nous consultent en silence, Legolas et moi. Je ne sais pas ce que Legolas en pense, mais moi l'idée de visiter le domaine de Beorn me séduit au plus haut point! Indel doit l'avoir décelé dans mon regard exalté, car il dit aussitôt :

« J'accepte à condition que mon apprenti et mon écuyer soient également conviés. »

L'homme-ours me jette un curieux coup d'œil, à peine perceptible, mais qui ne manque pas de m'intriguer. Et comme si de rien n'était, il déclare avec ferveur :

« Cela va de soit! »

Sur ce, nous faisons nos adieux aux hommes.

« Soyez prudents. » conseille Indel. « Il n'est pas certain qu'il n'existe qu'un seul exemplaire de cet objet maléfique.

-Nous nous montrerons attentifs, mon seigneur. » répond Fatrim. «Faites-en autant! »

Après plusieurs courbettes et paroles de regrets, Beorn leur promet de participer aux réparations du camp forestier qu'il a saccagé.

Avec une franche poignée de main, Orgar me dit gentiment : « Continuez à bien assister le Seigneur Glorfindel, mon garçon. J'espère que vous avez conscience que vous êtes au service d'un des deux artisans d'une Légende de grande renommée! »

Et dire que je suis le deuxième artisan de cette Légende!

Lui rendant sa poignée de main de manière aussi virile que possible, je lui assure, en riant sous cape, que je mesure parfaitement la chance que j'ai de servir un elfe aussi noble que Glorfindel.

« Si le hasard vous mène un jour au Gondor, nous vous y accueillerons avec grand honneur! » ajoute Orgar à l'intention de Indel, Legolas et moi.

* * *

Nos routes se séparent enfin. J'ignore encore s'il fut judicieux de ma part d'accepter la proposition de ce Beorn. Il n'est plus victime de cette pierre, pourtant il y a quelque chose en lui qui ne m'inspire point confiance. Je n'ai pas manqué de noter le regard étrange qu'il a posé à plusieurs reprises sur ma compagne. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Marchant aux côtés de nos montures, nous suivons Beorn qui nous montre le chemin en sifflant un air joyeux entre les arbres.

Il se tourne soudain et, encore une fois, il observe Eledhrìl qui traîne derrière, occupée à admirer les grands pins du territoire que nous pénétrons et les tapis de fleurs sauvages butinées par de nombreuses abeilles.

« Votre "écuyer" est blessé. » me fait-il remarquer. « J'espère que je ne suis pas à l'origine de cette vilaine blessure. »

Alors qu'il appuie délibérément sur le mot écuyer, l'éclat de malice qui passe dans ses grands yeux noirs me met en alerte. Je ne fais montre de rien, mais dès lors je me tiens plus que jamais sur mes gardes.

« Hélas, oui, Beorn, mais Temper n'éprouve aucune rancune. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de vos actes. »

Il n'ajoute rien. Il se contente de donner une légère tape amicale sur l'encolure de Nimloth qui lui répond d'un ébrouement satisfait.. Et, avec toujours ce rictus espiègle aux coins des lèvres, Beorn reprend les devants de son pas sûr et rapide.

Legolas et moi échangeons le même regard circonspect.

«Sois vigilant, Istanel. Aussitôt arrivé dans son domaine, nous ne serons plus en terrain neutre. Peut-être même serons-nous en position d'infériorité et je ne sais ce qui pourrait advenir par la suite.

-Il agit de manière étrange, toutefois je ne crois pas que nous devrions nous inquiéter. Taurel et Nimloth l'apprécient. Pour moi, cela me suffit à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

-J'espère que tu as raison, mais souviens-toi que méfiance est mère de sûreté. »

Je jette un œil derrière moi. Eledhrìl, elle, ne se méfie absolument de rien. À son air ingénu et émerveillé, il est clair que l'attitude de Beorn est le dernier de ses soucis. Elle nous devance et le rejoint pour s'enquérir des lieux et satisfaire son insatiable curiosité concernant le domaine.

Je devrai me méfier pour deux.

* * *

« Ce sont mes abeilles! » annonce-t-il avec fierté. « Elles font le meilleur miel de tout le Milieu! »

En longeant un vaste champ, je constate que chaque abeille doit avoir la taille d'un oiseau! Si j'arrive à les apercevoir au loin sans mes lunettes, c'est qu'elles sont énormes! Dans un grand bourdonnement, elles vont et viennent d'une fleur à l'autre. Certaines décident d'interrompre leur travail et volent dans notre direction. Elles vrombissent autour de nous comme pour nous inspecter. Mon air incertain fait subitement rire Beorn.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas! Elles nous saluent, c'est tout. »

Elles tourbillonnent une dernière fois autour de notre groupe et retournent s'affairer au champ.

Nous poursuivons notre route alors que Beorn me renseigne sur chaque pin que nous croisons et chaque pierre que nous contournons. Tout a son histoire à ses yeux. Toute chose, animée ou non, a quelque chose à raconter et à nous apprendre. Beorn, mi-animal mi-homme, est plus en harmonie encore avec la nature que peuvent l'être les elfes. Je bois ses paroles jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'interrompre son discours avec une question assez déroutante.

« Vous avez perdu votre arme? » qu'il me demande de but en blanc.

Ses yeux sont posés sur mon fourreau vide. Je ne peux évidemment pas dire que ma dague se trouve entre les mains de Indel. Il faut que je réponde du tac au tac sans hésiter, sinon Beorn soupçonnera quelque chose.

« Oui. Elle est tombée dans la rivière il y a quelques jours.

-Voilà qui est malheureux. » dit-il d'une voix navrée qui sonne un peu faux. « Votre maître est suffisamment armé. Ne pourrait-il pas vous prêter une arme en attendant de vous en procurer une nouvelle? D'après la taille de votre fourreau, je dirais qu'une de ses dagues y siérait sans problème. »

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que derrière la proposition innocente se cache quelque chose de pas net? C'est un hasard qu'il fasse mention des dagues ou bien il veut délibérément m'amener à en parler?

Sans paraître décontenancée, je lui réponds : « Oh, je n'oserais jamais emprunter une des armes de mon maître. Je n'en suis pas digne. Je ne suis qu'un écuyer. »

La réponse semble le satisfaire, enfin, je crois… En tout cas, il ne donne pas suite à mes paroles.

Nous longeons maintenant une très haute haie qui entoure sûrement tout le domaine de Beorn. Il nous conduit jusqu'à une porte de bois immense retenue dans la haie dense. Plusieurs bûches jonchent le sol. Une grande hache est plantée dans l'une d'elle. Je me rappelle que Beorn avait dit qu'une des dernières choses dont il se souvenait avant d'être possédé, c'est qu'il coupait du bois.

« Nous voilà au seuil de mon humble demeure! » déclare-t-il solennellement.

Au lieu de pousser la porte de bois pour entrer, il se dirige vers sa hache et la déloge de la souche.

« Mais n'entre pas qui veut en mon foyer. » dit-il d'un ton très sombre. « Surtout pas les menteurs. »

Il fait volte face et me présente la hache à deux centimètres du nez, ce qui provoque une réaction immédiate chez Indel et Legolas. L'un dégaine son épée et l'autre tend son bras arbalétrier chargé.

Il ignore totalement les deux elfes et me regarde dans le blanc des yeux. Toute sympathie a disparu de son visage. On dirait que l'ours sauvage a refait surface.

« Ces chevaux vous sont fidèles et vous porteraient même jusqu'aux crevasses de Mordor si vous leur demandiez. Mais ils ne sont pas menteurs, contrairement à vous, et ils m'ont dit des choses étranges. Très étranges. » assène-t-il entre ses dents.

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

« Quelles choses?

-Lorsque je les ai interrogés sur vos desseins, cette jument m'a certifié qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de se méfier de sa "maîtresse". Elle ne m'a parlé que d'un seul "maître", pas deux. »

Oh, zut. Il a découvert le pot aux roses. Taurel m'a trahie sans le savoir, mais si je m'en sors vivante, elle sera privée jusqu'à nouvel ordre de manger les trèfles qu'elle adore brouter!

« Cette jument est bien à vous "Temper", n'est-ce pas? »

Je ne sais pas quoi répliquer à ça. Vérité ou mensonge?

Indel ne me laisse pas réfléchir à la question plus longtemps. D'un tournemain, je me retrouve derrière lui et son épée grince contre la hache. Il ne prononce pas un mot, mais il n'y a aucune ambiguïté dans son regard de glace; il est prêt à lui faire mordre la poussière.

Legolas et moi observons Indel et Beorn se toiser avec mépris. On peut presque voir des éclairs s'entrechoquer entre eux.

Beorn finit par dire: « Je vous suis très reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait, mais j'ai horreur des mystères et des fabulateurs. Ce " Temper" n'entrera chez moi que sous son véritable nom. »

D'un coup d'épée, Indel repousse la hache et recule en m'entraînant avec lui à une distance qu'il juge hors de portée d'une attaque.

« Dans ce cas, nous passerons notre chemin. »

Il fait dos au changeur de peau. D'autorité, il me pousse à rebrousser chemin et ordonne à Legolas de faire demi-tour aussi.

« Partons. »

Il sait que Beorn suivra un certain code d'honneur et qu'il ne nous attaquera pas lâchement par derrière, mais Indel marche tout juste à ma suite pour jouer les boucliers-humains au cas où la part animale en Beorn ne le dominerait.

« Quelque chose me dit que la dague accrochée sans fourreau à votre ceinture appartient à cette "demoiselle". N'ai-je pas raison? » lance soudain Beorn alors que nous nous éloignons.

Indel s'immobilise.

Voyant qu'il a capté son attention, Beorn nous rejoint. Nous pivotons dans sa direction et il s'adresse cette fois à moi par-dessus l'épaule de mon compagnon qui persiste à jouer les remparts, le regard étréci de froideur.

« Des bribes de souvenirs me sont revenues à l'esprit. Dans la forêt, avant que ces hommes n'arrivent, vous portiez un instrument de verre devant les yeux. »

L'angoisse s'empare de moi. Bon sang, dans son état de possédé, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se souviendrait de mon apparence!

« Je crois avoir eu un seul moment de lucidité pendant que j'étais sous l'effet de cette pierre maléfique. Vous m'avez appelé par mon nom, Beorn, et je fus un court moment rappelé à la réalité et c'est là que j'ai vu un individu au "regard de verre" tenant une dague à la main. »

Il a articulé lentement le mot regard de verre. Mince. Il n'a pas seulement deviné que j'étais une fille. Il sait aussi qui je suis vraiment!

Le visage de Indel ne trahit aucune émotion et pourtant je peux presque sentir d'ici son inquiétude.

« Cessez cette farce ridicule. Je ne suis pas dupe comme ces humains. Je sais qui vous êtes. Reconnaissez la vérité et je serai le meilleur des hôtes, car, à vrai dire, je serais très honoré d'accueillir Eledhrìl Hathelwen sous mon toit. » finit-il cette fois en retrouvant son grand sourire jovial.

En prononçant mon véritable nom, Indel tressaille. Legolas et moi en faisons autant.

Cette fois, on ne peut plus tromper personne. Inutile de se retrancher derrière le mensonge. Résignée, je sors mes lunettes de ma tunique et les remets sur mon nez. Indel me regarde agir les traits serrés, très mécontent que la supercherie ait échoué.

« C'est… C'est bien moi. » avoue-je. « Mais il ne faut surtout pas…

-Le révéler à personne, je sais. »

Toute aversion a disparu et Beorn retrouve à nouveau son enthousiasme.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Votre secret sera bien gardé avec moi. Si j'avais voulu faire éclater la vérité au grand jour, je n'aurais pas laissé ces hommes se méprendre sur votre identité. Si vous voulez rester dans l'anonymat, ça ne me regarde pas, mais avec moi il ne faut user d'aucune couverture. Transparence et confiance; voilà les fondements d'une véritable amitié! »

Il parle d'amitié alors qu'il n'y a pas deux minutes il me menaçait de sa hache?

« Merci infiniment de votre discrétion Beorn. » lui dis-je toutefois avec un sourire contrit.

Beorn sourit de plus bel et s'exclame à l'intention de mes deux compagnons : « Rangez ces armes mes bons elfes! Il n'y a rien à redouter du vieux Beorn! »

Il se retourne et va replanter sa hache dans la souche. « Allez, on nous attend à l'intérieur. Ne traînons pas! » dit-il avec entrain. Notre hôte pousse la grande porte de bois et nous invite à pénétrer son domaine

Indel et Legolas rangent leurs armes d'un geste hésitant, mais la bonne humeur de Beorn finit par les adoucir un peu. La situation est plutôt comique même. Bien qu'impulsif, ils comprennent que ce changeur de peau a un bon fond malgré tout.

Après avoir vu des rangées de ruches, des pâturages, des écuries, des jardins, des étables et de nombreux animaux de ferme qui accueillent le maître des lieux en véritable roi, nous arrivons devant une longue et basse maison en bois. Tout est exactement comme dans les livres! J'ai l'impression d'avoir pénétré un grand ranch. Taurel et Nimloth nous quittent tout naturellement et vont se fondre à la cohorte d'animaux comme s'ils avaient toujours fait parti de la bande. Beorn nous fait entrer dans son foyer où pratiquement tout est fabriqué en bois. Les animaux entrent et sortent comme dans un moulin. Ils ont autant de droits à l'intérieur que dans leurs pâturages.

Ce qui devait être un repas formel de remerciement prend les allures d'un grand festin où la bonne humeur de Beorn devient franchement contagieuse. Tandis qu'un bélier et un poney s'assurent que nos verres et nos plats sont toujours pleins (quels drôles de majordomes à quatre pattes ils font!), Beorn raconte toutes sortes d'histoires abracadabrantes relatives aux terres sauvages. De sa voix forte et grasseyante, il nous raconte même comment il a construit l'escalier de Carrock à l'aide des autres ours de la région.

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, le ventre plein, je continue à écouter avec avidité tout ce que peut me raconter Beorn sur le Milieu tandis que Legolas et Indel prennent l'air dehors (les elfes n'aiment pas trop rester enfermés longtemps entre quatre murs). L'accueil surprenant, mais chaleureux, de Beorn est tel qu'on en a convenu de rester ici pour la nuit.

« Ça alors. La dame au Tronçon sous mon toit! » s'exclame tout à coup le géant entre deux anecdotes. « C'est bien vrai que vous êtes devin et prophète.

-Devin?

-Bien sûr! On raconte que vous connaissiez aussi Glorfindel bien avant qu'il ne se présente à vous! Vous sondez les gens à ce qu'on dit! »

Tout ça c'est grâce au bouquin de Tolkien, mais il vaut mieux laisser Beorn croire que je suis un vrai devin. N'importe quel prétexte est bon pour ne pas mentionner le roman.

« Personne qui marche sur deux pattes ne connaissait mon nom jusqu'ici! C'est sans doute pour cela que je suis revenu à la raison l'espace d'un instant quand vous m'aviez appelé; entendre mon nom prononcé d'une bouche humaine, ce n'est jamais arrivé auparavant! »

Tiens, c'est bizarre. Dans le bouquin, Beorn est connu de plusieurs personnes pourtant. En commençant par Radagast. Mhh, je suppose qu'à cette époque-ci, ils n'ont pas encore fait connaissance tous les deux.

En mentionnant sa mésaventure où il a été possédé, ses yeux se posent sur mon épaule bandée et quelques plis soucieux apparaissent sur son large front. Je devine qu'il s'en veut encore et je m'empresse de le rassurer.

« Vous en faites pas. Indel a des dons extraordinaires. Demain, il n'y paraîtra plus!»

Il masse sa longue barbe noire en broussaille.

« C'est bien vrai. Je ne sens pratiquement plus de douleur à l'omoplate! Mais il faut tout de même que je me rachète.

-Vous vous êtes déjà racheté avec ce succulent repas. Et que dire de votre miel! »

D'un geste de la main, il balaie mes dernières paroles et continue : « Aussi ai-je demandé à mes animaux de vous dérober quelque chose que je vous ai vu déposer sur mon tabouret en vous débarrassant de vos capes. »

Il se lève en dépliant ses jambes noueuses et disparaît un instant dans la cuisine.

Je fronce les sourcils, intriguée. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu me prendre? Ma dague?

Il revient avec un collier en cuir auquel est suspendue… Sa griffe arrachée! Je l'avais gardé en main sans trop m'en rendre compte jusqu'au moment où il nous a fallu passer à table.

« Je l'ai fait préparer pendant que nous mangions! Tenez. »

Éberluée, je lui prends le collier des mains et, à son regard inquisiteur, je comprends que si je ne le mets pas au cou tout de suite, il sera offensé. Je m'exécute donc et le remercie en espérant que mon ton exprime plus de reconnaissance que je n'en ressens vraiment.

« Elle vous portera chance! » m'assure Beorn avec conviction.

Je lui souris en coin même si je trouve la situation plutôt curieuse. Beorn s'excuse de m'avoir blessé et se rachète en me donnant ce qui est justement à l'origine de ladite blessure! Une griffe qui m'a quasi estropié est supposée me porter chance? Ils ont d'étranges façons de s'excuser ces changeurs de peau!

* * *

« Je n'aime pas cela du tout. »

Istanel regarde le ciel où la Soleil amorce sa descente pour faire bientôt place à la nuit et aux joyaux d'Elbereth.

« Qu'y a-t-il? »

Il pointe une direction précise.

« Là-bas. Un crébain solitaire. »

Sceptique, j'étudie la créature qui survole la forêt au loin et je suis bien obligé d'admettre que mon apprenti ne s'est pas trompé. Il s'agit vraiment d'un de ces oiseaux miteux et cruel.

« Ils ne se déplacent jamais seul. » dis-je en guettant de possibles confrères qui se joindraient soudain à lui. Aucun autre de ces volatiles ne le suit pourtant.

« Celui-ci l'a fait. » dit Istanel, aussi consterné que moi.

« Le Pays de Dun est bien loin. Qu'est-ce qui l'amène ici?

-Cela n'augure rien de bon.

-Nous sommes près de la partie de la Forêt gagnée par l'Ombre. Peut-être ne devrions-nous pas nous étonner de voir ces créatures dans les parages. »

Istanel observe encore quelques temps la trajectoire de l'oiseau qui devient bientôt qu'un point noir dans le ciel orangé.

« Il ne se dirige pas vers la Forêt Noire ni vers Carn Dûm. Il prend la direction Sud-Ouest.

-Je me demande quelle est sa destination. »

Je perçois alors le pas de ma compagne qui se rapproche de nous. D'une entente silencieuse, Istanel et moi convenons de ne glisser mot de notre appréhension à Eledhrìl. Inutile d'alarmer qui que ce soit alors que nous ignorons s'il y a vraiment lieu de nous inquiéter de la présence de ce Crébain.

« Beorn est très généreux. » déclare-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Il nous a donné plein de provisions pour continuer notre route demain. Et pour couronner le tout, il m'a offert ceci. »

Elle baisse les yeux sur sa poitrine. Elle porte un étrange collier et lorsque nous reconnaissons la griffe de Beorn, elle émet un rire frondeur face à notre étonnement.

« Quelle histoire! » s'exclame-t-elle, le regard penseur. « J'aimerais bien rédiger ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui sur papier. Beorn nous a raconté tant de ses récits, tant de ses aventures! Nous aussi nous aurons beaucoup de choses à raconter après un aussi long voyage. Ce serait bien d'avoir un journal de bord où répertorier toutes nos découvertes et nos rencontres, tu ne penses pas?

-Peut-être pourrons-nous te procurer ce qu'il faut à notre prochaine escale dans un village ou une cité quelconque.

-Tu crois que Beorn aurait quelques parchemins à prêter? J'aurais aimé écrire tout ça pendant que c'est frais à ma mémoire.

-Je doute qu'un changeur de peau sache lire et écrire. Ses principaux interlocuteurs sont des animaux et il utilise des moyens de communication qui ne requièrent certainement pas d'ancre et de papier.

-Dommage. »

Istanel décide soudain d'intervenir.

« À l'inverse des humains de votre acabit, les elfes ont une excellente mémoire. Si vous craignez ne plus vous souvenir de rien, je vous réciterai notre mésaventure dans les moindres détails quand vous aurez trouvé un journal. »

Le regard morgue de ma compagne en dit long sur ce qu'elle pense réellement de la proposition.

« Très gentil de votre part, Leg… Altesse. »

* * *

--000--

_Un oiseau sombre fait retentir son cri strident dans le ciel nocturne pour prévenir de son arrivée. Une haute silhouette l'observe du sommet d'une grande tour noire. Le volatile amorce une descente et bientôt il se pose sur l'épaule de la silhouette qui l'attendait. Aussitôt, l'animal tend une patte. Un rouleau est attaché près de ses serres et une main aux longs doigts fins s'empare du parchemin._

_Après l'avoir déroulé, des yeux noirs, intelligents et malicieux, parcourent la missive._

_« __**Le plan a échoué. La pierre a été détruite.**__ » _

Les longues mains se contractent sur le papier, témoignant une colère contenue. Néanmoins, les yeux noirs poursuivent la lecture.

_« __**On compte amener les restes à la Reine Ensorceleuse, mais tous croient que la pierre vient de Carn Dûm. Je doute qu'on en découvre sa véritable nature. **_

_**En contre-partie, j'ai une nouvelle à vous apprendre qui vous réjouira; c'est le pouvoir des dagues-sœurs qui a détruit la pierre.**__ »_

_Le regard noir penché sur la missive se fait soudain pétillant._

_« __**Les dagues-sœurs sont à nouveau réunies et leurs possesseurs aussi. **_

_**Elle est de retour, votre Grâce. Elle voyage sous un faux nom, mais Eledhrìl Hathelwen est bel et bien revenue en Terre du Milieu. Je crois que semer la discorde entre les races Libres pourra attendre. Je suis certain que vous préférerez dès lors vous concentrer sur Hathelwen avant que les serviteurs de Carn Dûm ne viennent à apprendre la nouvelle de son retour et qu'ils se chargent eux-mêmes de son cas…**_

_**J'attends vos instructions.**__ »_

_Un sourire de jubilation se dessine avec lenteur sur le visage vieux mais malin. Saroumane caresse les plumes de son messager crébain alors qu'un plan insidieux se forme dans son esprit._

_« À nous deux, Hathelwen. »_

_--_

**À suivre**


	14. Lothlórien

_Bonne lecture et mille merci du soutien continuel._

**Chapitre 14**

**Lothlórien**

J'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir. Comment j'ai pu accepter cette proposition les yeux fermés?

« Voudrais-tu visiter la Lórien? » m'a-t-il demandé. Visiter la Lórien! Qui ne serait pas emballé à cette idée? Et moi l'idiote j'accepte avec un grand cri de joie! Je n'ai pas songé une seule minute que ça impliquerait de voyager en compagnie de ce prince prétentieux, arrogant et hautain!

Une semaine que j'endure ses remarques désobligeantes, ses piques acides et ses tirades plein de condescendance. Si au moins Indel prenait ma défense une fois de temps en temps! Pourquoi il le laisse faire, hein?

Il juge probablement la situation trop immature pour y accorder la moindre importance et il a décidé d'ignorer le comportement de son apprenti et de sa compagne de voyage. Et il a raison. On est pathétique.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte?! IL est pathétique! Quand je pense au regard jubilatoire de Legolas quand il m'a vu accepter la proposition de Indel! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il se réjouissait à l'avance du traitement qu'il aurait tout le temps de me faire subir durant le trajet! La perspective de voir les mallorns, les Galadhrìm et la Nimrodel m'a complètement obnubilée et je n'ai pas réalisé une seule seconde que mon voyage en duo avec Indel se transformerait en expédition insupportable en trio.

Puisque nous errons sans but précis, Indel m'a fait la proposition de suivre Legolas sachant que la Lórien me séduirait au plus haut point, mais n'est-ce pas de la triche de sa part? Après tout, sa quête personnelle consiste à visiter et apprécier tous les aspects de la Terre du Milieu qui l'ont toujours laissé indifférent jusqu'ici. La Lórien est la contrée qui se rapproche le plus de ce que peut être Valinor, le continent qu'il a toujours rêvé d'atteindre. Il n'aura aucun mal à apprécier cette partie de la Terre du Milieu. C'est donc de la triche. Humph.

Trop occupée par mes pensées, je ne vois pas que Taurel est obligée de faire un saut en plein galop pour éviter de patauger dans un petit ruisseau. Je n'anticipe pas la secousse et, pour la cinquantième fois, je perds l'équilibre et tombe de ma monture.

J'avais pris la peine de devancer Indel et Legolas; maintenir autant de distance que je peux entre le prince et moi est devenu le seul moyen de prendre un peu répit face à ses piques. Mais ils ont probablement vu ma chute de loin et, encore une fois, je vais avoir droit aux moqueries de Legolas. Je devine déjà le genre de commentaire qu'il va me lancer : "Vous autres mortels ne savez pas chevaucher une monture. Quelle maladresse! S'en est navrant!"

Avant notre départ, j'aurais dû lui céder Taurel et monter en croupe avec Indel. Là au moins je n'aurais eu qu'à m'accrocher à lui sans subir d'humiliation. Mais une bouffée d'orgueil et de fierté m'a poussé à vouloir monter seule, ce qui a obligé Legolas à emprunter un cheval à Beorn. Je voulais lui montrer que je n'étais pas qu'une mortelle maladroite incapable de se tenir sur une selle convenablement. Eh ben, c'est réussi! Me voilà étendue de tout mon long! Bien fait pour moi. Ça m'apprendra à vouloir épater la galerie.

* * *

« Par Telperion! » s'exclame Istanel à la vue de ma compagne étalée misérablement dans les fourrés. «Elle doit s'être rompue le cou!»

Il est sur le point d'éperonner la fougueuse monture donnée généreusement par Beorn, mais ma non-réaction le stoppe dans son élan.

« Glorfindel, elle est tombée!

-J'ai vu. »

Sidéré par cet apparent désintérêt, il poursuit : « N'irez-vous donc pas à sa rencontre?

-Il n'y a aucune urgence. »

Incrédule, il talonne le flanc de son cheval et se hâte de gagner le ruisseau au loin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire avec malice. Je vois mon apprenti se jeter à bas de sa monture avant qu'elle ne soit complètement arrêtée. Il se penche au-dessus de Eledhrìl le regard appréhensif, certain qu'il trouvera un corps brisé. Et, tel que je l'avais prévu, ma compagne se relève soudain avec autant de dignité possible vue la situation. Sous les yeux ahuris de Istanel, elle époussette d'un geste désinvolte les brindilles d'herbe et la poussière accrochées à ses vêtements. La crainte de mon apprenti se mue en soulagement et je lis maintenant sur ses traits de la colère. Colère envers moi parce que je l'ai laissé s'inquiéter pour rien, colère envers Eledhrìl parce qu'elle ignore complètement sa sollicitude et colère envers lui-même parce qu'il trouve aberrant et illogique de se faire du souci pour une mortelle qu'il n'a soit disant jamais apprécié.

J'arrive tranquillement à leur hauteur alors qu'une vive discussion s'est déclenchée.

« Vous n'avez rien?

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, votre altesse? J'aurais juré que vous profiteriez de l'occasion pour vous payer ma tête.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me moquer d'un accident de ce genre. Vous autres mortels possédez une ossature tellement fragile que je n'aurais été guère surpris de vous trouver en morceaux!»

Une fois parvenu près d'eux, je me mêle à la discussion.

« Eledhrìl a développé une technique de chute indolore.» dis-je en jetant un regard complice à ma compagne.

Elle me renvoie le même sourire de connivence, puis elle croise les bras et me demande avec indolence : «Alors?»

Je devine sa question et, après un rapide décompte, je lui réponds : « Trente-six. »

D'un air faussement impressionné, elle exhale : « Que ça?! J'étais certaine d'en être au moins à cinquante!» Puis, elle lâche un grand rire communicatif. Istanel nous observe tour à tour. Il ne saisit rien à notre échange ce qui double l'hilarité de Eledhrìl. Irrité, mon apprenti regagne sa monture.

« Nous avons assez perdu de temps. Si vous n'avez rien, poursuivons notre route. »

Cette fois, nous continuons au pas. Inutile d'aller grand train sans nécessité et, bien que ma compagne s'en soit toujours sortie sans une égratignure, il est inutile de provoquer une trente-septième chute. Je pressens bien que Eledhrìl cherche à faire comprendre à Istanel qu'elle n'est pas une incapable comme il l'a laissé souvent entendre, mais l'indifférence est bien le seul moyen efficace afin que Istanel se lasse de la provoquer. Autrement, s'il constate qu'elle réagit à toutes ses invectives, il n'en sera que plus persistant dans cette voie.

Afin de détourner mon apprenti d'une prochaine occasion de se moquer de ma compagne, je lui pose une question tardive qui me taraude l'esprit depuis notre rencontre.

« Je sais que tu veux interroger la Dame à propos de cette pierre maléfique, mais j'aimerais bien savoir quelle était la raison première de ton voyage en Lórien. Le Roi t'a chargé d'un message à transmettre aux Galadhrìm?

-Non. Visite de courtoisie chez mes parents du sud, tout simplement.

-Tu es en permission? J'aurais cru que tes fonctions de garde des frontières et d'ambassadeur te tiendraient occupé pour un bon moment.»

Il hésite quelques secondes avant de répliquer : «J'ai quitté ces fonctions.»

Je dois avoir mal entendu.

« Que dis-tu?

-Je suis parti. » rétorque-t-il, haussant les épaules.

J'arrête ma monture devant mon apprenti.

« Tu as déserté Bois de Mirque?

-Le terme prendre un congé permanent me paraît plus juste. »

Je reste un moment interloqué tandis qu'il poursuit tranquillement sa route, puis je presse Nimloth de le rejoindre.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait une telle chose? » m'enquis-je, consterné.

« Nous sommes constamment en conflit, Athar et moi. Nos visions divergent et cela me pèse. Son opposition à l'Alliance avec Dale fut la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Nous avons tout à gagner dans cette union, mais il refuse de se montrer conciliant. Je lui ai expliqué à plusieurs reprises tous les avantages que nous pourrons en tirer et Athar demeure sceptique. En cas de besoin, Dale et Bois de Mirque pourront se soutenir mutuellement. Mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il ne prend pas mes idées au sérieux. Pourtant, tout ce que j'entreprends est bénéfique pour le royaume. J'en ai eu assez de son opiniâtreté alors je suis parti. Dans les circonstances, le conseil de la Dame des Galadhrìm me serait d'un grand secours. Peut-être saura-t-elle m'aider à trouver les mots justes pour raisonner Athar.»

Il y a longtemps que Istanel se révolte contre son père et que leur conception sur la façon de régenter de Bois de Mirque diffère, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que cela mènerait mon apprenti jusque là.

« Qu'en dit la reine Rhìnlas?

-Jusqu'ici, elle ne s'est jamais mêlée de nos dissensions. Elle ne désire prendre aucun parti. »

Tout à fait le tempérament de Rhìnlas. Toujours en retrait, elle se contente d'observer. Elle aime et seconde autant l'époux que le fils. Puisqu'il lui est impossible de se montrer impartiale dans la lutte constante qu'ils se livrent, elle a choisi de rester qu'un témoin passif de leurs frictions. Pour elle, ils dirigent tous deux le royaume d'une main de fer bien que leurs méthodes soient différentes et elle n'interviendra que le jour où Bois de Mirque pâtira sérieusement des conséquences de la dégradation de la relation du Roi et du Prince.

« Pourtant, c'est elle qui m'a incité à partir. » reprend Istanel. « Elle m'a dit de ne plus tenir tête, de lâcher prise et de laisser Athar réfléchir seul.

-Combien de temps durera cette retraite?

-Quelques mois? Quelques années, qu'en sais-je?

-La fuite n'a jamais été une solution.

-Je ne fuis pas! » proteste-t-il. « Je laisse la poussière retomber.

-Hé, c'est pas très poli de parler une langue étrangère devant quelqu'un qui n'y comprend rien. »

Eledhrìl nous a rattrapés. Je mets quelques instants à comprendre que toute notre précédente conversation s'est déroulée en sindarin. Je n'en ai pas eu conscience. Son ton était davantage moqueur que réprobateur, mais Eledhrìl a tout de même raison.

« Pardonne-nous. Je demandais simplement à Istanel ce qu'il faisait dans les parages avant notre rencontre fortuite.»

Sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de ma compagne, Istanel poursuit la conversation en elfique.

« De toute façon, je continue à ma manière de protéger et servir Bois de Mirque. Découvrir les mystères qui entourent ces fragments de pierre est ma façon personnelle de contribuer à la préservation du royaume.»

Je n'accorde aucun intérêt à ses dernières paroles. Je refuse de le laisser ignorer Eledhrìl plus longtemps.

« Istanel. » l'interpelle-je d'une voix autoritaire pour le ramener à l'ordre.

D'une moue de dédain, il consent enfin à accorder son attention à Eledhrìl, mais pas de la manière que je l'aurais espéré.

« Pour ma part, je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, Temper fils de Prosper, alors j'utiliserai le langage qui me conviendra, ne vous en déplaise. Je dirais même que c'est vous qui avez des comptes à me rendre. Plus d'une fois je vous ai sorti d'une fâcheuse situation, après tout.»

Les lèvres pincées, Eledhrìl fulmine.

« Très bien. Parlez la langue que vous voulez, je m'en fiche. »

Agacée, elle prend les devants avec Taurel au galop. Je guette de loin l'inévitable trente-septième chute qu'elle fera.

Par quelle lubie ai-je été frappé pour avoir proposé cette expédition en trio? Je sens que le voyage sera pénible. Très pénible.

--ooo--

Surgissant des buissons, il s'approche, le visage exprimant une profonde indignation.

« Quelle inconsciente. »

Je devine immédiatement de qui mon cher apprenti veut parler.

« Que se passe-t-il?

-Cette mortelle, où se trouve-t-elle?

-À la rivière. Pourquoi cette agitation? » m'informé-je, perplexe.

« Elle avait la responsabilité des chevaux. Elle devait les nourrir hier soir et elle n'en a rien fait!» s'emporte-t-il.

D'un pas rageur, il quitte le camp à grandes enjambées.

« Où vas-tu?

-La retrouver. »

Pour lui faire des réprimandes, je n'en doute point.

Je me lève d'un bond et lui fais obstacle.

« Tu n'iras nulle part. » ordonné-je avec calme.

« Glorfindel, sa négligence aurait pu entraîner de fâcheuses conséquences.

-Si tu estimes que les chevaux sont affamés, va les nourrir toi-même.

-Pas avant lui avoir fait prendre conscience de sa bêtise! »

Il fait mine de me contourner, mais je me campe à nouveau devant lui les bras croisés.

« Je regrette. » dis-je cette fois avec fermeté. « Il est hors de question que tu quittes ces lieux.»

Irrité par mon insistance, il entend bien agir selon ses propres envies.

« Nous verrons bien. »

Il me contourne une fois de plus d'un air de défi.

« Ne fais pas un pas de plus, Istanel. » ordonne-je d'un ton sans réplique.

Il se retourne et, le regard étréci par la colère, il me tient tête. D'un doigt accusateur, il pointe l'espace de repos de nos chevaux qui broutent l'herbe à défaut de n'avoir obtenu leur ration de nourriture.

« Je ne ferai pas fi de cette bévue! »

Certes, Eledhrìl aurait dû ne pas manquer à son devoir, mais cet oubli n'est qu'un prétexte puéril à Istanel pour s'attaquer à elle encore une fois. Il éprouve un plaisir malsain à la prendre en défaut.

Je plante un regard autoritaire dans ces prunelles rebelles, ce qui ne l'empêche pas pour autant de me faire dos et de se fondre entre les premiers arbres de la clairière.

Je lui donne un dernier avertissement.

« Ne m'oblige pas à prendre les grands moyens.

-Quels moy…? » commence-t-il avec impertinence sans se retourner.

D'une stridulation, Istanel se retrouve stoppé par ma dague dardée à deux centimètres de sa tête sur un arbre qu'il contournait.

«_ Ces _moyens. »

Il se raidit en contemplant l'arme blanche, puis me refait face, décontenancé.

« Vous plaisantez?

-Bah? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous les deux? »

D'un même mouvement, nous nous lâchons des yeux pour pivoter vers Eledhrìl, de retour de la rivière. Celle-ci arbore une mine interdite à la vue de la dague enfoncée dans l'écorce. Je m'empresse de la récupérer, embarrassé d'avoir eu recours à un moyen si drastique pour interrompre l'élan de mon apprenti.

Ravi de ne pas avoir eu besoin de la rejoindre, Istanel oublie aussitôt notre incartade et lui lance avec ironie :

« Vous voilà, enfin! Votre promenade à la rivière était bonne? »

Eledhrìl sait bien qu'il s'agit d'une fausse amabilité, prémisse à un affront, mais décide de jouer le même jeu.

« Absolument. Merci de vous en soucier, mon prince. »

Il n'y a qu'elle pour oser répondre au sarcasme d'un prince sylvestre. Je la trouve plutôt audacieuse.

« Insolente. » lance-t-il d'une voix blanche, glaciale. « Pendant que vous vous prélassiez, les chevaux, eux, réclamaient leur pitance!»

La main plaquée sur la bouche, ma compagne exprime un remord sincère.

« Les chevaux! Je les ai complètement oubliés!

-Pas étonnant. Vous autres mortels êtes tellement distraits et… »

Abasourdi, ses derniers mots s'étranglent dans sa gorge. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis qu'il prend conscience de l'état de Eledhrìl. Les cheveux mouillés aplatis sur le visage, elle porte sa cape bien drapée autour de son corps. Ses épaules à découvert et ses jambes nues démontrent que sous ladite cape ne se trouve absolument aucun autre vêtement.

« Valar! Que portez-vous donc là-dessous? » demande instamment mon apprenti qui connaît pourtant déjà la réponse à cette question.

Eledhrìl fronce les sourcils, étonnée d'un tel changement dans la conversation. Elle baisse les yeux sur sa cape et hausse les épaules.

« Heu… Ma peau. » dit-elle tout simplement.

Choqué par ce qui est pure privauté à ses yeux, Istanel s'insurge.

« Comment osez-vous vous pavaner ainsi?

-J'ai pris mon bain à la rivière, figurez-vous. » réplique-t-elle, indifférente à son indignation. «Si pour les elfes se laver est complètement inutile- de fait, même après avoir roulé dans la boue, vous demeurez impeccable- il en est autrement pour les humains.»

Istanel ouvre la bouche pour riposter, mais se tourne brusquement vers moi. Au regard qu'il m'adresse, je devine qu'il a enfin saisi la raison pour laquelle je lui interdisais l'accès à la rivière.

« Merci, Glorfindel. »

Je pense qu'il m'est reconnaissant d'avoir préservé la vertu de Eledhrìl, mais j'ai tort.

« Merci de m'avoir évité le spectacle répugnant d'une mortelle sans aucune pudeur. »

Exaspéré, j'en implore les puissances divines, les yeux au ciel, tandis que Eledhrìl hausse à nouveau les épaules, insensible à l'insulte.

« N'avez-vous aucun scrupule? » poursuit-il à l'intention de ma compagne.

Eledhrìl esquisse alors un sourire plutôt malicieux.

« Si je n'avais vraiment aucun scrupule, je laisserais tomber cette cape et je me baladerais joyeusement comme si de rien n'était. Mais puisque je suis un minimum civilisée, je vais récupérer mes vêtements et aller me changer derrière un arbre quelconque. Ensuite, je réparerai mon erreur et j'irai de ce pas nourrir les chevaux. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, votre altesse.»

Sur ce, elle se penche sur sa couche pour récupérer tout son attirail, déployant une contorsion efficace pour éviter que la cape glisse de ses épaules dans son mouvement, puis elle se retire derrière un large sapin.

La poitrine gonflée de rancune, Legolas reporte encore son attention sur moi et, à mon rictus espiègle, remarque que les derniers propos de ma compagne m'ont beaucoup amusé.

« Une telle attitude vous divertit?

-Je n'y vois pas d'offense. Nous nous trouvons en pleine forêt, déserte de surcroît. Il n'y a ni cour à épater ni mœurs à froisser.

-Mais c'est une mortelle! Et femelle! »

Que pour la forme et par orgueil mal placé, il persiste à dénigrer sa race –race qu'il a appris à respecter depuis longtemps, pourtant- mais la façon qu'il a de traiter Eledhrìl comme un animal de basse-cour commence à m'échauder.

« Surveille tes paroles, jeune prince. » dis-je d'une voix empreinte de semonce. «J'ai compris il y a longtemps que les origines de Eledhrìl lui confèrent des coutumes et des conduites différentes des nôtres. Ce qui est déplacé pour nous s'avère tout à fait banal pour elle. Rappelle-toi notre départ du domaine de Beorn.»

Istanel s'en souvient très précisément, autant que moi. Le matin de notre départ, notre hôte était introuvable. Les animaux de la ferme nous dirent que leur maître errait souvent ça et là dans les environs de la Forêt et que ses promenades duraient un temps indéterminé. Nous avions alors émis l'hypothèse qu'il s'était probablement dirigé vers le camp des forestiers qu'il avait promis d'aider à remettre en état. Ne pouvant plus souffrir de délais, nous quittâmes tous trois les lieux sans l'avoir remercié de son accueil et ce ne fut que plusieurs furlongs plus tard que nous aperçûmes une gigantesque bête qui nous épiait du haut d'une petite colline. Beorn, sous sa forme animale, était venu nous dire au revoir à sa manière, couvant de son regard fauve notre départ de son territoire. Un salut elfique, main sur le cœur, nous suffit à Istanel et moi pour lui signifier notre gratitude à son égard, mais Eledhrìl opta pour un autre moyen plus singulier. Se glissant de Taurel, elle gravit la colline et alla à la rencontre de la grande bête. Sans plus attendre, ses bras entourèrent le large cou en fourrure de notre hôte. Elle enfouit son nez dans le pelage dru et donna une généreuse accolade qui laissa Beorn pantois. Grondant une exclamation –de surprise ou de réprobation?- notre hôte se laissa néanmoins faire et Eledhrìl relâcha son étreinte, un sourire guilleret aux lèvres. Sans mot dire, elle regagna sa monture, sous notre œil médusé et elle rit de bon cœur face à notre réaction. Pour elle, cette marque d'affection malséante n'était rien de plus qu'une façon de faire ses adieux.

À ce souvenir, Istanel trouve là une raison de plus de s'offenser des manières déplacées de Eledhrìl.

« Justement, elle devrait apprendre à se conformer aux préceptes de notre propre monde!

-C'est juste, mais voyager ensemble implique une proximité constante où l'intimité est un luxe rare. Il n'y a pas de place pour la pudibonderie. Aussi nous ne nous soucions plus de tenir à rigueur une réserve qui, somme toute, est plutôt inutile et inadéquate dans un environnement aussi sauvage que celui-ci. Nous avons conclu un accord tacite sur les frontières à ne pas franchir. Laisser Eledhrìl se rafraîchir seule à la rivière en fait partie et la situation inverse l'est également. Nous ne nous accoutrons pas pour autant de la tête aux chevilles seulement pour éviter d'indisposer la pudicité de l'autre. Nous ne nous formalisons pas de tels détails, voilà pourquoi une simple cape lui a paru utile pour se couvrir. Si toutefois la situation ne t'est pas suffisamment stricte et décente, il n'appartient qu'à toi de prendre ta monture et de suivre ta propre route, Istanel.»

Comme je m'en doutais, il prend mes dernières paroles pour un défi et il reste avec nous, ne serait-ce que pour saisir la prochaine opportunité qui se présentera de lancer une autre de ses attaques vipérines à l'intention de ma compagne. Je ne le laisserais point faire si je n'étais persuadé que, malgré les apparences, ce jeune têtu apprécie la présence de Eledhrìl. Méprisant dans ses paroles, prévenant dans ses gestes. Sa façon de réagir avec inquiétude à la trente-sixième, trente-septième et trente-huitième chute de Eledhrìl a conforté mes suppositions.

* * *

--ooo--

La Lórien! La L-o-t-h-l-ó-r-i-e-n.

On y est enfin! Il me faudrait des yeux derrière la tête pour ne rien manquer de toutes les merveilles que nous croisons. Les Mallorns sont encore fleurs! Tout d'or et d'argent, les dômes feuillus que forme la cime des arbres sont éclatants, presque aveuglants. Je frôle l'écorce doux d'un de ces immenses piliers. Ça grouille de vie là-dessous. Je trouvais Bois de Mirque splendide, mais les arbres de la Lórien ont quelque chose de magique. On les sent respirer, on les sent vibrer. Ils se dressent là depuis des milliers d'années, mais ils paraissent toujours aussi droits, jeunes et puissants. Je lève la tête pour essayer d'en voir le sommet, mais c'est impossible. Ce sont de véritables grattes-ciel de bois. Plus majestueux et plus impressionnant que tout ce qui m'a été donné de voir jusqu'ici.

On ne les voit pas, discrets et silencieux, mais je sais qu'il y a des tas d'elfes cachés dans ces grandes branches et ils guettent notre arrivée. La surveillance est nettement moins rigide que je l'aurais cru, par contre. Je pensais que Haldir nous tomberait dessus, arc dressé, mais on dirait bien qu'à cette époque-ci de la Terre du Milieu on craint pas trop encore la venue de possibles ennemis. À moins que les elfes aient reconnu Legolas, un parent lointain, et qu'ils aient jugé inutile de jouer aux douaniers?

De son pas félin et conquérant, Legolas se tient en tête comme un vigile. Nous ne suivons pas une route précise, mais il semble savoir parfaitement où aller. Nous foulons la terre revêtue d'herbe odorante et fraîche, parsemée de ces fleurs qu'on appelle elanor et niphredil. Je meure d'envie d'en cueillir une, mais j'aurais l'impression de commettre un meurtre. Sous mes pas, l'herbe se couche tandis que mes deux compagnons de route ne font pas plier une seule brindille sur leur passage.

Indel ferme la marche derrière moi. Je suppose qu'on l'a aussi reconnu. Il doit se faire bien accueillir partout où il passe. Il n'y a que moi qui soit une intruse ici. Enfin, Temper, est un intrus. La grande Eledhrìl Hathelwen, elle, est sûrement la bienvenue autant que son partenaire de dague. Quel rôle je dois jouer? On a même pas pris la peine d'en discuter.

M'arrachant à contre cœur du spectacle de la forêt, j'enlève mes lunettes avant qu'on atteigne officiellement la cité de Caras Galadhon. Pure précaution de ma part. C'est dommage parce que mes yeux de taupe ne pourront plus jouir de la vue extraordinaire de ce pays.

« Inutile, Eledhrìl. » me dit soudain mon compagnon. « Même sans tes verres, les Galadhrìm sauraient qui tu es. On ne peut duper personne ici.»

Sûrement à cause de Galadriel qui lit dans les esprits et qui doit déjà avoir senti qui sont les trois personnes qui s'aventurent sur ses terres. Dans ce cas, pourquoi Indel m'a proposé de venir ici s'il savait que Eledhrìl serait immédiatement découverte?

« Mais… Je croyais que tu voulais que je reste dans l'anonymat?

-Tu le resteras. Ici, nous n'avons rien à craindre que la rumeur de ton retour se répande jusqu'à Carn Dûm. Aucune information précieuse ne peut sortir de ce pays.»

Nous arrivons bientôt à la Cité des Arbres, entourée d'un mur circulaire tout blanc, recouvert de multitudes d'entrelacs de branches dorés et de ramilles argentées. Nous passons devant les sentinelles, gardiens des portes, sans même avoir besoin de décliner nos identités. On nous attendait, on dirait. Nous traversons les allées dallées qui serpentent entre les mallorns. Je me tords presque le cou à essayer d'apercevoir les talans, les maisons nichées au creux des larges branches, les escaliers en colimaçon construits à même les troncs et les nombreuses lanternes semblables à celle que Indel possède dans ses bagages. Nous croisons des fontaines qui prennent leur source dans la Nimrodel. L'eau est tellement pure et lumineuse que j'aurais l'impression de la souiller si j'y plongeais les mains. On ne voit même pas le soleil et le ciel tant la cime des arbres est dense, mais tout est à l'image du jour; or, rouge, blanc et je soupçonne qu'à la tombée de la nuit tout prendra l'aspect de bleu, d'argent et de violet. D'autres couleurs indéfinissables composent la Cité, mais je ne les connais pas. Cette ville est au-delà des mots, au-dessus de tout qualificatif.

J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans un monde féerique, hors du temps et de l'espace. Un paradis terrestre sans imperfection, sans souillure, sans difformité. Dans les pentes et les escaliers, nous croisons plusieurs elfes sur notre passage. Tous nous saluent dans leur langue. Je ne comprends pas leurs paroles, mais leurs doux sourires éthérés suffisent à me faire sentir la bienvenue. Legolas et Indel leur répondent avec chaleur. On dirait qu'ils retrouvent de vieilles connaissances.

Après avoir monté une interminable échelle de racines, nous nous retrouvons au sommet d'un flet où un espace de repos semble avoir été aménagé pour nous. D'ici, on a une vue imprenable de toute la Lórien et j'en ai presque le vertige. Les chevaux ont été mis en liberté et tous nos effets sont disposés sur le plancher. Je remarque qu'il n'y a qu'une seule couche contre le fût. Ce doit être la mienne puisque Indel et Legolas ne dorment presque pas.

Tout à coup, je me demande:

« Nous n'allons pas voir Galadriel? »

Legolas me regarde comme si je venais de dire la bêtise de l'année.

« Voir la Dame? Il aurait d'abord fallu être convoquée ou réclamer une audience. On vous a déjà fait l'immense faveur de vous offrir un logis au cœur même de la Cité. Vous présumez trop de votre importance, Temper.»

Pourquoi il persiste à m'appeler Temper? Sans doute parce que Temper est supposé n'être qu'un banal écuyer sans importance et ça plait bien au prince de me traiter comme tel.

« Je ne parlais pas vraiment pour moi, mais pour vous Legolas. » J'ai droit à son regard noir à l'omission du "mon seigneur" ou "altesse", mais je m'en fiche. «Vous disiez vouloir l'avis de Galadriel sur ses fragments de pierre.

-C'est juste. Voilà pourquoi je vous quitte séante tenante. Je suis un affin en ces lieux. Je n'ai guère besoin d'annoncer ma venue pour obtenir le droit de visiter la Dame. Prenez vos aises et soyez libre d'aller où bon vous semble.»

Il ne s'adresse qu'à moi, ce qui veut dire qu'il a d'autres plans pour Indel.

« Glorfindel? La Dame nous attend. » dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'échelle de racines.

Indel reste immobile.

« Je reste ici pour l'instant. Tu me feras un rapport de ton entretien. Transmets mes respects aux seigneurs Celeborn et Galadriel. »

Legolas paraît étonné que son maître se désiste d'une rencontre avec Galadriel. Ils ne doivent pas être nombreux les elfes qui renoncent à la voir.

Sans rien ajouter, Legolas nous quitte et je pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Enfin débarrassée! Indel ne manque pas de remarquer ma réaction et ça semble à la fois l'amuser et l'exaspérer.

« Tu brûles d'envie d'explorer en profondeur la Cité. » me déclare-t-il soudain.

« Et comment!

-Je suis venu à quelques reprises en tant que messager de Elrond. Je puis te servir de guide si tu le souhaites. À moins que le labeur de notre longue route ne t'accable trop…»

Sa phrase n'est même pas terminée que déjà je bondis de ma couche comme un ressort.

« Pas du tout! Allons-y! »

À son petit sourire en coin, je vois qu'il s'attendait à un tel enthousiasme de ma part.

Le temps passe et ce que je crois être des heures écoulées se trouvent en fait à être des jours. Il y a tellement de choses à voir ici, tellement d'endroits qui ne demandent qu'à être admirés, qu'on ne voit pas le temps s'envoler.

Je parcours inlassablement les ruelles de la Cité, bercée par le doux chant des elfes qui retentit dans l'air au-dessus des arbres. Venant de partout et nulle part à la fois, les voix et les murmures de ces êtres mythiques se font entendre comme une douce mélopée, plongeant la Cité dans une ambiance où règnent l'allégresse et la sérénité.

À plusieurs reprises, j'ai pu franchir les murs de Caras Galadhon pour marcher dans le Naith et Cerin Amroth. À aucun moment je me suis sentie mal accueillie par ces gens mystérieux et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être une intruse. Seule humaine dans les parages, j'ai bien conscience que très peu de personnes non-elfiques ont eu la possibilité de fouler ce pays et j'essaie d'en mesurer toute la chance autant que je le peux. J'apprécie et je jouis de tout ce que je peux découvrir ici et je me rends compte à quel point les lignes écrites dans le bouquin de Tolkien sont à des années lumières de la réalité. Tout est plus splendide et enivrant que ce que j'ai lu et imaginé dans mes rêves.

Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer la Dame Galadriel et peut-être que ça ne se produira jamais, mais je sens sa présence tout autour de moi et en moi. Son pouvoir englobe tout ce qui se trouve dans ce coin de paradis. J'ai su qu'elle n'avait pas été en mesure d'expliquer dans l'immédiat l'origine de la pierre maléfique qui a possédé Beorn. Legolas, plongé tout comme moi dans l'émerveillement de la Cité, en a oublié son désir d'éclaircir les mystères entourant ces fragments et, jusqu'à ce que la Dame ait une idée plus précise sur la question, il a décidé de rester parmi ses parents du sud. Indel et moi avons aussi oublié notre voyage autour de la Terre du Milieu et, sans même avoir besoin de se consulter, nous avons convenu de rester ici pour une période indéfinie. Les elfes ici n'ont aucune notion du temps qui passe à l'extérieur. Une visite de courtoisie dans leur beau pays peut durer un siècle, ce qui explique sans doute pourquoi personne ne semble penser qu'on profite un peu trop de leur hospitalité et qu'on s'éternise dans un pays auquel nous n'appartenons pas. Au contraire, les habitants de ce monde se montrent si courtois, si accueillants et gentils qu'on en vient à croire qu'on fait parti des leurs.

Souvent, je laisse Indel parmi ses pairs pour me promener seule dans le Naith. Ici, tout est propice à la méditation et au recueil. Mais je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation et, perdue dans mes rêves, je finis toujours par m'égarer dans la forêt d'Or. Jusqu'ici, j'ai toujours fini par tomber sur un elfe charitable pour m'indiquer le bon chemin pour retourner à la Cité, mais pas aujourd'hui, on dirait. Ça fait des heures que je tourne en rond. Les mallyrn sont magnifiques, mais ils se ressemblent tous et aucun indice dans la nature ne peut m'indiquer si je suis sur la bonne voie du retour.

J'arrive bientôt à une clairière d'où j'entends des sifflements stridents se succéder. J'aperçois alors la dernière personne que j'ai envie de croiser : Legolas. Je remarque que la clairière est aménagée en espace de tir à l'arc. Ce devait être ça les sifflements que j'entendais. Apparemment, Legolas a décidé de venir s'exercer seul ici. Il a soigneusement pris la précaution de m'éviter depuis notre arrivée en Lórien, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Et j'imagine que lui non plus il n'a pas envie de me voir dans les parages en ce moment. Mais une brusque envie de le narguer me prend et puisque je sais qu'il a sans doute déjà senti ma présence, je m'approche de lui sans plus tarder.

« Alors c'est ici que vous passez le plus clair de votre temps. Pas mal pour s'entraîner.» dis-je en balayant la clairière d'un regard évaluateur.

Il baisse son arc et me toise de ses yeux incisifs.

« Pour m'entraîner en toute _tranquillité_, c'est vrai. »

L'insinuation ne m'échappe pas.

« Je vous dérange? » que je demande innocemment.

« À votre avis? »

Je ris sous cape.

« Bon bon, je m'en vais. Et moi qui croyais que vous sauteriez sur l'occasion pour me faire une démonstration de votre immense talent… Tant pis pour moi.» dis-je en feignant une grande déception.

« Ah, si vous tenez à admirer un virtuose au sommet de son art, dans ce cas, c'est différent.» minaude-t-il avec suffisance.

« Je m'en doutais. »

Je m'installe sur un rocher et lui fais signe de poursuivre. Fier comme un paon, il dresse son arc avec grâce et fait succéder une série de flèches qui atteignent toutes le point central des cibles aménagées à l'autre bout de la clairière.

J'émets un long sifflement appréciateur.

« Vous êtes plutôt doué, votre altesse. »

Il s'attendait manifestement à ce que je me pâme d'admiration devant lui.

« Plutôt?? » assène-t-il, presque insulté. « Essayez d'en faire autant!

-J'ai jamais tenu un arc dans mes mains. Je n'ai pas besoin de me mesurer à vous. Je sais déjà que vous me battriez à plate couture. Mais je demande pas mieux que d'apprendre.»

Un sourire plein d'arrogance apparaît sur son visage hautain.

« À quoi bon? Vous n'arriveriez même pas à atteindre un mumak à cinq brasses de vous. Je suis certain que vous êtes un cas désespéré. »

Très bien, petit prince. Je vais te prendre à ton propre jeu, tu vas voir.

« J'aurais cru qu'un archer aussi expérimenté serait en mesure de me donner quelques trucs, mais il semble que je représente un défi trop énorme à relever pour vous, altesse.» que je réplique avec nonchalance. «Vous avez sans doute raison après tout; vous n'avez pas l'étoffe d'un bon entraîneur.»

Piqué au vif. Dans le mille. Il est tombé dans le panneau.

Il me décoche une œillade austère et, d'un pas impérieux, vient se planter devant moi.

« Levez-vous. » m'ordonne-t-il.

Je m'exécute en m'efforçant de ne pas m'esclaffer et je me dirige vers lui. Il me tend son arc et, à son air déterminé, je devine qu'il a l'intention de me soumettre à un entraînement redoutable.

Après plusieurs essais, tous agrémentés de directives et de commentaires dénigrants, j'ai l'impression que Legolas va jeter l'éponge. Pourtant, il ne renonce pas. Il ne cèdera pas tant que je n'aurai pas au moins atteint la cible la plus rapprochée.

« Lamentable. Vous êtes pitoyable.

-Je sais. »

Cette fois, j'en peux plus. J'éclate de rire. C'est trop drôle de le voir se démener pour faire de moi un archer digne de ce nom.

« Pourquoi cette hilarité? » demande-t-il, irrité que ses insultes ne m'atteignent pas.

« Parce que je suis nulle. Je suis nulle dans tous les sports, d'ailleurs.

-Et cela vous amuse?

-Je possède un grand sens de l'autodérision. Je suis bonne à rien en sport, mais j'aime apprendre. Je suis un rat de bibliothèque qui adore s'instruire, que la discipline en question soit une de mes forces ou non.

-Un rat? Même moi je ne vous aurais pas offensé de la sorte.

-C'est une expression. Ça veut dire que je passe mon temps à bouquiner.

-Ah. La reine m'a en effet raconté que vous vous étiez aventurée -sans permission- » son regard se fait pesant de sermons muets « dans la salle des archives du Palais.»

J'ignore le reproche sous-entendu.

« Oh oui! Ce fut une expérience très enrichissante. J'aurais pu passer des journées entières dans cette salle. Quelle chance elle a votre mère de pouvoir consulter tous ces livres à loisir! J'aimerais bien y retourner un jour» et je termine avec une touche d'ironie «mais je doute que le Roi et le Prince me fassent bon accueil.»

J'aurais voulu que mon air taquin l'agace, mais il s'en trouve plutôt amusé.

« Vous êtes dans les bonnes faveurs de la Reine alors il n'est pas impossible qu'un jour vous puissiez explorer de nouveau notre salle des archives…»

Est-ce un vrai sourire qu'il me fait là? Un vrai sourire dépourvu d'arrogance et de moquerie?

Comme s'il réalisait soudain qu'il était sur le point de se montrer gentil, il se ressaisit : «Assez tergiversé. Votre entraînement est loin d'être terminé… Temper.»

La mine renfrognée, il me tend une autre flèche et s'ensuit une autre séance déplorable de tir à l'arc. Bien que les efforts infructueux de Legolas représentent un grand divertissement pour moi, je ne m'amuse pas à faire exprès de rater tous les coups pour le faire enrager. Je suis nulle de chez nulle.

« Pas de cette manière! »

Il corrige ma position en me déboîtant presque une épaule, mais même avec la bonne posture, j'envoie la flèche se perdre dans la cime des arbres.

« C'est pourtant le tir le plus élémentaire! Même un Troll viserait mieux que vous!» me tance-t-il, excédé par mon incompétence.

« Je n'ai pas eu un millier d'années pour m'entraîner, moi! Je parie que Indel vous a trouvé presque aussi mauvais que moi à vos débuts.»

Le fait de me comparer à lui quand il était novice le vexe au plus haut point, on dirait.

« Je suis doué de nature, sachez-le. Et si Glorfindel m'a tout appris dans l'art de la guerre, l'archerie ne me fut pas enseignée par lui.

-Ah non? Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'avais déjà un professeur en la matière et Glorfindel n'aurait pu rivaliser avec lui.

-Qui c'est? Thranduil?

-Mon père? Athar!? »

Il laisse échapper un grand rire clair, presque musical. Jamais je n'ai vu un elfe aussi expressif dans son hilarité. On dirait que je viens de raconter la blague du siècle.

« J'ai dit une bêtise? »

Le rire devient amer et il y a une pointe de mine désabusée dans ses yeux de glace.

« Athar n'a pas touché à un arc ni même à une épée depuis la Dernière Alliance entre les Elfes et les Humains. Comment aurait-il été en mesure de m'entraîner?»

La bouche et les yeux grands ouverts, je considère Legolas avec consternation.

« Il…? Il n'a vraiment pas …? Mais… Comment ça?

-Trop dégoûté des armes après la cuisante défaite que son armée a essuyée. »

Eh ben… Encore une chose qui ne se trouve pas dans les bouquins de Tolkien. Pourtant, d'ici la quête de la Montagne Solitaire, il faudra bien qu'il reprenne les armes puisqu'il participe activement à la Bataille des Cinq Armées. Je me demande ce qui va le pousser à retoucher à une épée. En tout cas, il dispose d'au moins mille ans pour changer d'avis.

« Qui vous a enseigné l'archerie alors?

-Rhìnlas.

-Votre mère? C'est vrai? »

L'amertume fait place à un regard étincelant d'affection et d'admiration.

« C'est la meilleure archère de toute la Terre du Milieu, toute race et toute époque confondues. Personne ne peut l'égaler.» déclare-t-il, pas peu fier de sa mère.

En tant que fils, son jugement n'est peut-être pas très objectif. Quoique, si Legolas est prêt à vanter les mérites d'une autre personne que lui-même, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une part de vérité dans ses paroles. Et la féministe en moi a bien envie de le croire ! Le meilleur archer du monde entier est une femme!

« Whoua!

-Elle peut atteindre un moustique sur le dos d'un âne sans même l'effleurer, et ce à plus de 600 mètres.» poursuit-il avec emphase. À l'observer comme ça, les yeux brillants d'admiration, il n'y a pas de doute; il lui voue un amour sans borne.

« Impressionnant!

-Oui, mais Naneth n'excelle qu'en archerie. Elle n'aurait pu assurer mon éducation militaire de façon complète alors, puisque mon père ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de combat, elle a fait appel à un guerrier émérite pour parfaire mon apprentissage.

-Indel.

-Exact. Athar n'a jamais pu apprécier Glorfindel pour cette raison.

-Normal. Indel lui a substitué son rôle de père, en quelque sorte. Il a dû se sentir brimé. »

Legolas se rembrunit brusquement.

« Il n'en tenait qu'à lui de se raisonner et d'assumer ses responsabilités. »

Il adore sa mère et on sent que leur relation est harmonieuse, mais c'est pas le cas avec Thranduil. On dirait bien qu'un grand gouffre s'est creusé entre le père et le fils. C'est plutôt triste.

« C'était peut-être trop dur pour lui. La dernière bataille contre Sauron a été sanglante. Votre grand-père fut le premier à tomber. Thranduil l'a vu mourir sous ses yeux. Il a perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers au cours de cette guerre. Je comprends que ça l'ait affecté.»

Le regard agacé qu'il me jette est très clair. Ça veut dire : « Aaah, les femmes et leur sentimentalisme!»

« Vous savez beaucoup de choses sur le passé d'un monde auquel vous n'appartenez pas.

-Je suis la Dame au Tronçon, vous oubliez? Tueuse de Nazgûl» dis-je avec un clin d'œil en tâtant le fourreau de ma dague «et devin à ses heures.»

Il adopte une moue de scepticisme, mais puisqu'il n'a jamais entendu parler du bouquin de Tolkien, il est bien obligé d'associer mes connaissances au fait que je suis une visionnaire possédant un grand savoir, même si pour lui je suis que Temper l'insignifiant mortel.

En désignant ma dague, une question m'est soudain venue en tête.

« Au fait, où est-ce que vous avez appris à fabriquer d'aussi belles armes?

-J'ai passé dix ans dans les Montagnes Bleues à côtoyer les nains forgerons.

-Sans blague? » que je m'exclame, les yeux écarquillés.

« Grâce à leurs conseils, je suis devenu un orfèvre et un forgeron très réputé. J'ai fabriqué moi-même toutes mes armes.» dit-il avec prétention.

Je bats des paupières, déconcertée.

« Mais… C'est impossible, allons.

-Si ma parole ne vous suffit pas, interrogez Glorfindel. »

Il se méprend sur mon incrédulité. Je suis bien prête à croire que Legolas a fabriqué ses armes, mais passer dix ans à côtoyer des nains, ça m'étonne! Il supportera à peine Gimli aux débuts de la Fraternité alors comment il a pu supporter plusieurs nains à la fois et durant une décennie?!

« Je croyais que les nains et les elfes se détestaient.

-Je ne suis pas _les_ elfes. Je suis _un_ elfe. S'ils sont rustres et sans manières, les nains n'en sont pas moins de brillants orfèvres. Ils sont avares de leurs connaissances et ne les partagent pas facilement, mais j'ai su me montrer persuasif.

-Comment?

-Pour obtenir quelque chose d'un nain, il faut le prendre par son point faible. Alors, en échange de leur enseignement, je leur ai proposé une grande quantité de nos minerais de diamants.

-Thranduil n'a sûrement pas trop apprécié.

-Pas trop apprécié? C'est un euphémisme! Il a écumé de rage! » dit-il, ravi d'avoir provoqué son père. Quel gamin!

« Un vrai fils rebelle, hein.

-Grâce à qui vous détenez une dague aux pouvoirs inégalables. » réplique-t-il avec un sourire aussi charmeur que crâneur.

Je m'attendais à passer un après-midi très agréable à me délecter de voir Legolas s'arracher les cheveux devant mes performances ridicules, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qui se passe. L'après-midi est agréable, c'est vrai, mais pour d'autres raisons. Une sorte de trêve se conclue entre nous et, quand il fait preuve de bonne volonté, ce prince prétentieux et imbu de lui-même peut se montrer plaisant à côtoyer, à condition, bien sûr, de trouver des sujets de conversations où il peut se vanter et se mettre en valeur.

* * *

J'aurais voulu éviter cet entretien, mais il aurait été inconvenant de refuser la demande personnelle de la Dame. Rares furent les occasions où Galadriel et moi avons pu nous retrouver seul à seule, mais à chaque fois son esprit s'est plu à sonder le mien et je n'apprécie pas qu'on fouille dans les abysses de ma conscience. Je sais ce qu'elle peut y trouver, ce qu'elle peut y lire, ce qu'elle est en mesure de ramener à la surface, et l'idée d'être ainsi à découvert ne me plait guère.

Je m'efforce cependant de chasser mon appréhension. Peut-être tient-elle seulement à obtenir des nouvelles de Imladris.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais cru, le lieu de rendez-vous ne se trouve pas dans la salle des audiences, mais plutôt dans la crique du Miroir. Droite et immobile, la Dame m'attend près d'un petit autel au creux duquel se trouve une vasque vide. Toujours autour d'elle émane une puissante lueur de pouvoir datant des Jours Anciens.

Je m'incline profondément devant elle en silence, puis j'attends. Il se passe un long moment où la Dame ne fait que me considérer avec un étrange amusement, comme si elle devinait que je redoutais cette rencontre. Son regard, puits sans fond de sagesse et de souvenirs, se fait pénétrant. Si je sens la force de ses pensées effleurer la frontière de mon esprit, elle s'abstient néanmoins de la franchir. Pour le moment.

Sans un mot de bienvenue ni aucune forme de salutation, elle me demande de sa voix profonde et harmonieuse:

« Désirez-vous regarder dans le miroir? »

Conscient de l'immense privilège que la Dame m'accorde, je me garde toutefois d'accepter. Je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier ce qu'il pourrait me révéler.

« Mon avenir ne m'a jamais intéressé, ma Dame. Seul l'instant présent compte pour moi. »

Un mystérieux sourire prend vie sur ses traits sempiternels tandis qu'elle plonge une urne dans la fontaine derrière l'autel. Tenu captif par ses yeux perçants, je ne puis détacher mon propre regard du sien.

« Et si le miroir vous montrait autre chose que votre avenir? »

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle verse dans la vasque le contenu de son urne. L'eau pure et cristalline emplit le contenant sans bruit. Attiré malgré moi vers l'autel, je me penche au-dessus, sous l'œil attentif de Galadriel. D'abord immobile, l'eau me renvoie ma propre image, puis se brouille. Les ondes circulaires troublent mon reflet et bientôt d'étranges images défilent devant mes yeux. Des images confuses qui me forcent à me pencher davantage sur la vasque pour mieux les distinguer. Une scène énigmatique se détache de plusieurs autres tableaux entremêlés et se fait plus claire. C'est alors qu'un spectacle d'horreur se déroule sous mon regard hébété. Bien qu'imprécises, les images laissent deviner une grande peur, une douleur indicible qui s'en ressent jusqu'au fond de mes entrailles. Les yeux agrandis par les immondices dont je suis témoin, mes mains se crispent autour du marbre de la vasque. Plusieurs tableaux, tous plus affreux et terrifiants les uns que les autres, décrivent la détresse et le châtiment d'un seul et même individu qui revient sans cesse dans chaque scène; acteur principal des ignominies auxquelles je suis spectateur. À aucun moment je n'ai le loisir d'apercevoir clairement le visage de l'individu et pourtant un certain doute plane déjà en mon esprit. Une étrange intuition me dicte quelque chose que je refuse de croire, que je rejette de toutes mes forces. Hélas, cette intuition persiste et mes doutes se voient bientôt confirmés tandis qu'une dernière image me montre enfin l'identité de l'inconnu. Un visage fané, sans vie, abattu et terrifié me regarde sans me voir. Devant ses yeux éteints se trouvent deux cercles de verre…

Il ne m'en faut pas davantage pour m'arracher à cette vision d'épouvante. Je recule de quelques pas, la respiration saccadé. Les yeux écarquillés, je détourne le regard de l'autel pour le poser sur la Dame des Galadhrìm qui affiche toujours ce sourire mystérieux. Même si elle est déjà formulée dans mon esprit et qu'elle a tout le pouvoir de la lire en moi, elle attend que je pose moi-même la question qui me tourmente.

« Est-ce… Est-ce donc ce qui l'attend? S'agit-il vraiment de son avenir? »

De sa voix grave et mielleuse, Galadriel m'étudie quelques instants avant de m'accorder sa réponse.

« Le miroir montre ce qui fut, ce qui aurait pu être, ce qui est et ce qui ne l'est pas, ce qui sera et ce qui ne sera pas.»

Réponse équivoque que j'arrive tout de même à interpréter : j'ai vu ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Si la Dame a tenu à me le montrer, c'est qu'elle me croit capable d'éviter que ces images deviennent réalité.

**_À suivre_**

Méliane_ : eh ben, merci du compliment! Il me va droit au cœur!_

Toi-même_ : En effet, dans la première partie de l'histoire c'était comme tu dis : « To stay or not to stay. » Dans la deuxième partie, on se demandera plutôt « Qu'est-ce que Saroumane traficote? »_

_Pfff, la grande Elysabeth. La tête m'enfle, là. Huhuhuhu. J'essaie effectivement d'avoir une écriture, disons, soignée, en ce qui concerne Indel, du moins. En tout cas, je suis heureuse de voir que l'histoire t'intéresse toujours autant. Merci pour les encouragements._

Babinette _: Ben Beorn ça lui fait po mal, tu sais. C'est comme quand on se coupe un ongle; ça nous fait rien :P. Les hommes des cavernes portaient des colliers avec des ossements, des dents et des griffes de leur gibier et ça faisait très class! Bon, Eledhrìl n'est pas une femme de cromagnon, mais bon… Qui est le traître? Mhh, je peux te donner un indice : disons que je ne fais pas entrer en scène de nouveaux personnages pour rien et qu'ils ont tous leur raison d'être qui dépassent largement les besoins d'un seul chapitre. Huhuhuhu. Reine du suspense. Je dois dire que plus j'écris, plus j'aime Glorfi aussi, au grand dam du prince qui se sent un peu délaissé ces temps-ci. Gné. Je t'aime Babinette et sache que chaque seconde passée sans toi est une torture aussi. Sortons les violons et les mouchoirs. _


	15. Les Deux Printemps

_Ça frôle l'eau de rose, mon truc. –grand soupir résigné-. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas renier complètement sa nature profondément romantique, hein._

**Chapitre 15**

**Les Deux Printemps**

Enfin! Je suis parvenue à trouver le chemin qui mène à la Cité! Évidemment, même après cet après-midi presque agréable avec Legolas, il ne s'est pas privé de critiquer mon sens de l'orientation complètement nul quand je lui ai demandé de me ramener à Caras Galadhon.

« Je n'ai point affaire à la Cité pour l'instant. Vous m'avez fait perdre une demi-journée d'entraînement. Je dois rattraper le temps perdu. Il faudra vous débrouiller seule pour rentrer… Temper.»

Sans m'accorder plus d'attention, il a repris sa séance de tir que j'avais interrompue et il a fait comme si j'étais invisible. Exaspérée, je suis partie sans demander mon reste. Après avoir tourné en rond un bout de temps, j'ai néanmoins enfin aperçu les murs de la Cité.

Je me dirige vers l'entrée, pas mécontente de me retrouver en terrain familier quand soudain quelque chose tombe du ciel juste devant moi. Je lâche un cri, la main sur le cœur. Je me rends compte alors que la "chose" en question est une enfant elfe, tombée adroitement des arbres au-dessus de ma tête.

« Encore toi? Tu m'as fait peur, dis donc! »

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois cette gamine surgir de nulle part. Souvent je l'ai surprise à m'espionner de loin, cachée dans les bosquets ou derrière un arbre ou accrochée à une branche, aussi habile qu'un singe. J'imagine que je représente quelqu'un de plutôt bizarre étant donné que je suis la seule humaine du pays. Je dois être une sorte d'attraction nouvelle pour cette fillette qui a grandi ici en ne rencontrant personne d'autre que des gens pareils à son espèce.

Elle me scrute de la tête aux pieds, les yeux pétillants. Ses mignonnes petites oreilles en pointe ne font qu'accentuer son petit air coquin. Elle a des tresses semblables à Indel, mais alors qu'à lui ça lui donne un port de tête distingué, à elle ça lui donne un aspect narquois.

Je suis contente qu'elle ose enfin me faire face après tout ce temps passé à m'étudier en cachette.

« Comment tu t'appelles, dis-moi? » lui demande-je en m'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Elle ne me répond pas. Elle ne fait qu'adopter une mine intriguée, questionneuse. Et c'est là que je saisis : elle ne pige rien de ce que je lui raconte. Beaucoup d'elfes ici ne connaissent pas la langue commune. Puisqu'ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de se mêler aux humains du monde extérieur, il est inutile pour plusieurs d'apprendre à parler une autre langue que la leur. Ce doit être aussi le cas de cette enfant.

« Eledhrìl. » dis-je en me tapotant la poitrine pour me désigner. « Et toi? » que je poursuis en la pointant.

Elle garde le silence et scrute mon doigt tendu. Elle s'approche par la suite en me dévisageant effrontément. Elle penche la tête, totalement absorbée par son inspection et elle tend ses petits doigts vers la monture de mes lunettes. Je comprends à cet instant que ce n'était pas vraiment moi qu'elle observait, mais l'étrange instrument à vitres ovales installé sur mon nez. Amusée, elle se met soudain à rire et son hilarité résonne à mes oreilles comme de la musique cristalline.

« Ah, tu n'as jamais vu de lunettes auparavant, hein. »

Tout à coup, elle tend l'oreille vers la cité. Elle entend un appel que mon ouïe d'humaine ne distingue pas. Probablement sa mère qui se demande où est encore passée sa fille espiègle et intrépide? Aussitôt, elle s'agrippe à une liane et elle regagne le sommet des arbres, puis disparaît de ma vue.

Je me relève en secouant la tête. Notre rencontre a été interrompue, mais mon petit doigt me dit que cette gamine n'hésitera pas à sauter sur la prochaine occasion qui se présentera pour examiner de plus près la drôle d'humaine au regard de verre.

Une fois dans la Cité, je croise Indel qui semble arrivé tout droit de la demeure des Seigneurs de la Lórien. Je lui adresse un grand sourire et l'interpelle alors qu'il est absorbé dans ses pensées. Je suis sur le point de lui raconter ma séance de tir à l'arc avec Legolas, mais j'y renonce en voyant ses traits décomposés. On dirait qu'il a vu un fantôme. Où est passée sa belle allure noble et solennelle? Sa démarche sûre et élégante? Cette expression gravée d'assurance et de maîtrise?

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas, puis, avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ses deux grandes mains s'emparent de mon visage et il soutient mon regard avec une expression étrange dans les yeux que je ne lui avais jamais connu jusqu'ici. Du chagrin? De la crainte? Il murmure alors des paroles dans sa langue. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte, mais lui semble trop sous le choc pour s'apercevoir qu'il parle en sindarin. Son timbre est tellement grave et vibrant de mélancolie que je devine néanmoins que ce qu'il me dit est d'une importance dramatique.

Figée par l'intensité de son regard bleu de glace, je ne peux que le dévisager d'un air perplexe. À défaut de saisir les mots, j'essaie d'analyser le ton et la voix. Ses paroles sonnent comme une promesse désespérée. Ébranlée par l'écho de détresse qu'il fait résonner dans tout mon être, je ne me rends pas compte qu'il se penche sur moi. Je sens à peine la caresse aérienne de ses lèvres sur mon front. Il scelle ce serment énigmatique avec un baiser.

Puis, il me relâche et s'en va en toute hâte sans un regard en arrière, sûrement gêné de s'être laissé emporter de la sorte. Je l'observe s'éloigner d'un pas de félin en fuite jusqu'à ce qu'il se fonde entre les mallorns de la cité. Je reste clouée sur place un bon moment et je ne cesse de faire tourner en boucle dans ma tête la scène qui vient de se produire. Jamais Indel ne m'avait paru si secoué auparavant. C'est la première fois que je le vois submergé par ses émotions. Il se montre si stoïque et inébranlable d'habitudes… Et jamais il ne s'était permis une telle intimité physique avec moi jusqu'à maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer durant mon absence pour que j'aie droit à un discours indéchiffrable qui exprime néanmoins tant d'affliction?

Je sens encore l'empreinte de sa promesse mystérieuse sur mon front.

J'ai la certitude que si je lui demande une explication, il ne me dira rien. Tout compte fait, c'était peut-être délibéré de sa part d'avoir utilisé une langue que je ne comprends pas. Il ne tenait pas à ce que je sois au courant de ce qui l'a ébranlé, mais il avait besoin de me faire cette promesse malgré tout. S'il s'agit vraiment d'une promesse, bien sûr…

Une fois la nuit tombée, notre repas du soir parmi les Galadhrìm se déroule comme si rien ne s'était passé. Indel agit à son habitude et personne ne pourrait deviner qu'il s'est montré étrangement émotif quelques heures plus tôt. Je me doute que je perdrai mon temps à lui poser des questions. Quand Indel se renferme derrière cette mine courtoise, mais distante, c'est inutile d'essayer de percer sa coquille. Je renonce donc à en apprendre davantage et je me comporte aussi comme si rien ne s'était passé. De toute façon, ce qu'il a appris ne doit pas être si grave que ça sinon d'autres elfes seraient aussi au courant et ils n'agiraient pas ce soir avec cette allégresse si coutumière.

--ooo--

Réveillée par les rayons du soleil filtrés à travers les branches de mon flet, je m'étire comme un chat. Les chemises de nuit elfiques, les draps elfiques et les oreillers elfiques ne me donnent pas du tout envie de me lever. Trop confortable. Il va falloir que je me discipline un peu pour quand on reprendra la route Indel et moi. Je dois me réhabituer à dormir sous ma cape à la belle étoile.

En récupérant mes lunettes, je me lève debout et je me porte à la balustrade pour inspirer l'air frais et revigorant de l'aube. Je ne me lasse jamais du spectacle qu'offre la Cité des Arbres. Les elfes sont déjà actifs et s'affairent dans les ruelles. Du moins c'est que j'arrive à voir avec mes cheveux en bataille qui m'obstrue la vue. Agacée, je souffle sur ma frange qui me tombe sur le front. J'ai perdu la notion du temps ici, mais il doit s'être écoulé des mois depuis notre arrivée en Lórien si mes cheveux ont tant repoussé. Décidément, je commence à croire qu'on prend racine ici. Indel ne doit pas oublier sa quête personnelle. J'adore la Lórien, mais il est temps de commencer à songer au départ.

Je me tourne pour enfiler la tunique que j'ai confectionné la veille sous les conseils des tisserands de la Cité. Mon regard tombe alors sur un objet qui repose sur le bout de ma couche. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué à mon réveil. Intriguée, je m'approche et je me rends compte que c'est un livre à la couverture enluminée de jolis entrelacs de feuilles et de fleurs. Quelqu'un est venu me l'apporter durant mon sommeil? Sans plus attendre, je le prends pour voir ce qui est écrit dedans, mais toutes les pages sont blanches. Je le retourne pour voir s'il y a une inscription quelconque à l'endos et, dans mon geste, quelque chose s'échappe de la reliure. Une plume de cygne tombe au sol en flottant dans l'air. Je la ramasse et l'inspecte, de plus en plus troublée. Je remarque que la pointe a été aiguisée; c'est donc une plume faite pour être trempée dans l'encre.

Je regarde alternativement la plume et le livre vierge. Puis, la lumière se fait dans mon esprit.

« Un journal! »

Mes pensées se tournent immédiatement vers mon compagnon. Indel s'est rappelé que je cherchais un journal de bord! Il m'en a dégoté un! Comme c'est gentil de sa part! Je serre le cadeau contre ma poitrine, presque émue.

Je dois le remercier! Je m'empresse de m'habiller et je descends l'échelle de mon flet. Tenant contre mon cœur le précieux cadeau, je pars à la recherche de mon ami à travers la Cité. Je croise de nombreux elfes sur mon chemin, mais aucune trace de Indel. Où peut-il être à cette heure?

« Dans le Naith. » m'indique l'intimidant Haldir après avoir remarqué qui je cherche alors qu'il conduit un groupe d'éclaireurs à la frontière du Pays. « Là où vous entendrez le métal s'entrechoquer, vous trouverez le seigneur Glorfindel. »

Sur ces drôles de paroles concises, il continue son chemin, dominant de sa haute stature la milice qu'il a à sa charge.

Après un merci elfique pas trop cafouillé, je me dirige vers le Naith. Je déambule quelques temps entre les mallorns. Mis à part les oiseaux, l'endroit est désert, on dirait.

Au moment où je songe à faire demi-tour, j'entends le son lointain de lames résonner l'une contre l'autre. D'abord terrifiée, je me dis qu'un ennemi a pénétré le territoire et qu'un terrible combat est en cours de route. Les paroles de Haldir me reviennent alors en tête et je me dépêche de suivre l'écho métallique qui retentit dans la forêt.

J'en trouve bientôt la source : un combat acharné se déroule bel et bien sous les arbres. Mais il n'y a aucun ennemi. Indel et Legolas se mesurent l'un à l'autre pour s'entraîner. Ils sont tellement concentrés qu'ils ne remarquent pas ma présence. Je n'ose pas les interrompre tout de suite alors je m'appuie contre un tronc et j'admire ce fascinant spectacle. Puissance et élégance. Dans les brumes de l'aurore qui enveloppent encore la Forêt, tous deux composent un ballet guerrier à la fois gracieux et sans merci. Il est arrivé à quelques reprises que je m'entraîne avec Indel et je me débrouille de mieux en mieux, mais jamais je n'atteindrai leur niveau, ça c'est sûr.

Indel se bat d'une seule main avec son épée. L'autre main est négligemment déposée derrière son dos, au creux de sa hanche. Il pare chaque coup de son apprenti. Pas une seule fois il se trouve en position d'infériorité. Sa lame danse et fend l'air avec aisance sans que ça semble lui demander le moindre effort. À son air, on dirait même qu'il s'ennuie profondément. Il se bat avec désinvolture mêlée à une sorte de flegme et de détachement, comme si ce duel ne demandait pas plus d'attention que s'il lisait le journal ou jouait une partie de cartes.

Legolas est tout le contraire de son maître. S'il se mesure à lui avec souplesse et rapidité, il doit par contre tenir sa lame à deux mains et garder toute sa concentration sur ses mouvements. Il voit que Indel agit sans effort et ça le frustre. Il s'évertue à percer ses défenses, mais aucune de ses attaques n'impressionnent son maître. Ce dernier anticipe et déjoue chaque tentative, si bien que Legolas commence à haleter dans son acharnement.

Eh ben. Ça fait plus de 500 ans que Glorfindel l'entraîne, mais Legolas est encore loin d'égaler son maître au combat. Pourtant, j'ai vu Legolas se battre contre les Uruk-Hai, les orques, Beorn et il ne donnait pas sa place. Ça prouve à quel point Glorfindel est un seigneur guerrier extrêmement puissant si même un combattant aussi doué que Legolas n'arrive pas à prendre le dessus sur lui.

Indel doit juger que la joute a assez duré. Il assène un coup de lame si adroit et imprévisible que Legolas se retrouve désarmé. Comment il a réussi son tour de magie, je l'ignore, mais Indel a maintenant entre ses mains l'épée de son adversaire et la sienne propre, toutes deux tendues près du cœur de Legolas.

L'élève est une fois de plus vaincu par le maître.

Legolas affiche une mine qui oscille entre l'humiliation et la frustration. Si Indel a remporté haut la main ce duel, il ne laisse pas paraître pour autant la réjouissance de cette victoire afin de ménager l'ego de son apprenti.

Indel cède ensuite son épée à son propriétaire tout en lui parlant en elfique. Je suppose qu'il lui donne certains commentaires de professeur à propos de sa dernière performance. Le livre sous mon bras, je me mets à applaudir bruyamment pour annoncer ma présence.

« Impressionnant, messieurs! »

Indel lève les yeux dans ma direction, mais ne paraît pas du tout surpris de me voir dans les parages. J'imagine que, même si son attention ne s'est pas détournée du duel, son instinct elfique lui a signalé mon arrivée. Legolas, trop concentré sur la bataille, ne s'est apparemment pas aperçu que j'étais là, car il se renfrogne encore plus à ma vue. Il est probablement irrité que j'aie assisté à sa défaite, mais j'ai le bon goût de ne pas mentionner ouvertement son échec.

« Vous êtes redoutables tous les deux! » dis-je avec emphase.

Indel m'adresse un de ses rictus éthérés.

« Bon matin, Eledhrìl. Qu'as-tu donc sous le bras? »

Me rappelant la raison pour laquelle je le cherchais, je prends mon journal et l'agite devant lui.

« Ton cadeau, bien sûr! Merci mille fois, Indel. J'apprécie beaucoup. »

Ses minces sourcils s'arquent en une expression d'étonnement. Il considère le journal d'un œil perplexe.

« C'est une remarquable attention de la part du destinateur, il va sans dire. Hélas, je ne suis pas à l'origine de ce présent.

-Hein? » que je m'exclame, abasourdi. « Mais il n'y avait que toi qui savais que… »

Je m'interromps subitement pour réfléchir quelques secondes.

J'étais persuadée que ce cadeau provenait de Indel puisque c'est à lui que j'avais fait part de mon désir d'écrire un journal de bord quand nous étions chez Beorn. Mais j'ai oublié que, à ce moment là, un autre témoin avait entendu mon souhait…

Je pivote vers Legolas qui astique sa lame d'épée pourtant déjà étincelante de propreté. Rien que de le voir se concentrer sur cette tâche avec un trop grand intérêt m'indique que ma supposition est juste.

« Legolas? Ça vient de vous?! »

Il m'accorde un regard laconique le temps de me corriger : « Altesse. » et replonge dans sa besogne.

Je ne suis pas dupe de son air buté. Indel non plus, car un sourire retrousse doucement le coin de ses lèvres. Il est diverti que son apprenti n'assume même pas le fait qu'il ait eu un accès de générosité à mon égard.

Même si Legolas ne m'a rien confirmé, je ne manque pas de lui montrer ma gratitude.

« Merci beaucoup! Je vous promets de m'en servir à bon escient! »

Il hausse les épaules, désireux de marquer sa totale indifférence. Le menton levé, il prend congé de son maître et regagne la Cité.

Je suis agréablement surprise de son initiative. Tant pis s'il est incapable de reconnaître qu'il peut agir avec moi autrement qu'avec mépris. Il l'a fait et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Indel et moi échangeons un coup d'œil complice et amusé, puis, comme s'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de bien me regarder, il étudie avec des yeux stupéfiés les vêtements que je me suis fait.

« Ta tenue est… »

Je sais qu'il cherche un mot qui ne m'insultera pas et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas rire devant ses efforts.

« …Intéressante. » finit-il par dire alors que nous marchons vers la cité.

Je lâche un petit ricanement bien malgré moi.

« Tu ne manques pas de tact! Allons, je sais très bien qu'elle est affreuse cette tunique. » que je dis pour le détendre. « C'est la première que je fabrique après tout. Normal que quelques coutures ne soient pas en ordre. Tes pairs ont accepté de m'enseigner à coudre, mais je n'ai aucun talent. Tout comme toi, les tisserands n'ont pas osé critiquer ouvertement mon désastre. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être fière du résultat; porter quelque chose que j'ai confectionné moi-même, c'est plutôt valorisant. »

Comme à chaque fois que je suis en présence de Indel, je me lance dans un long monologue. J'ai l'impression que je peux lui raconter la pire des bêtises et il m'écoutera toujours avec la même attention. Soit ce que je lui dis l'intéresse vraiment, soit il est trop poli pour montrer son ennui.

« Tu sais, je me suis occupée de bien des manières ces derniers mois. On m'a appris comment sculpter le bois d'un arc, fabriquer une barque, tisser une corde, broder une cape… Tu me connais; je suis curieuse et j'ai touché à tout. Mais mes mains en ont sérieusement payé le prix. Regarde-moi ça : coupures, griffures, plaies, ampoules. » que j'énumère en montrant fièrement mes meurtrissures. C'est la preuve que je n'ai pas peur de mettre la main à la pâte. On dirait que je ressens le besoin de faire savoir à mon compagnon que je ne suis pas fainéante et que je ne considère pas notre séjour en Lórien comme une colonie de vacances.

« N'empêche, il n'y a rien de tel que le sentiment du devoir accompli et cette impression d'avoir contribué au bien-être de la Cité. Après tout, on est là depuis un bon moment et c'est la moindre des choses de remercier les Galadhrìm pour leur hospitalité en accomplissant quelques tâches domest… »

Indel stoppe mon grand discours d'une étrange façon. Il a saisi ma main contusionnée et l'a porté à ses lèvres. Les yeux fermés, il exerce à peine une pression à même la peau, juste un effleurement. Il me relâche ensuite et continue son chemin, comme si cet intérim n'avait pas plus d'importance que s'il s'était penché pour cueillir une fleur ou que s'il avait dégagé une poussière de sa tunique.

D'habitudes, c'est moi que les marques d'affection et les manières sans retenue ne dérangent pas. Mais là… Je suis consternée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout à coup? Depuis quelques semaines, Indel est étrangement prévenant et ce qu'il me disait à demi mots -lus la plupart du temps entre les lignes-, il me le dit en gestes maintenant. Je sais qu'il m'aime bien et c'est réciproque, mais je croyais que la contenance typiquement elfique l'avait conditionné à ne pas faire de démonstration exubérante d'affection. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à cet épisode, cet après-midi où il m'avait parlé dans sa langue avec tant de fébrilité. Depuis ce jour, il agit différemment. Un étrange changement s'est opéré en lui. Ça ne me déplait pas, mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qui en est à l'origine.

Je cherche un indice dans ses yeux, mais il a un regard impénétrable. Il ne me laisse pas le sonder. Je suis certaine qu'il a deviné toutes les questions que je me pose et ce qu'il me dit confirme qu'il n'a pas l'intention de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit : « Sois prudente avec ce journal, Eledhrìl. N'écris rien qui pourrait compromettre ta sécurité. À l'instar du livre de ce Tolkien, il ne faudrait pas que ce journal contienne des informations qui pourraient s'avérer dangereuses. »

Changement de sujet radical. J'ai compris le message; je n'insisterai pas.

Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant.

« T'inquiète. Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, tout de même. Juste au cas où il tomberait entre de mauvaises mains, je ne dirai rien sur le futur. Ce ne sera qu'un récit de nos rencontres et de nos découvertes. Et pour plus de sécurité, je ne mentionnerai même pas nos noms, tiens. » dis-je pour le tranquilliser.

Il approuve mes paroles d'un hochement de tête approbateur. Là-dessus, avec ce discret sourire bien à lui, il me laisse regagner mon flet tandis qu'il s'éloigne pour s'occuper de quelque affaire du Pays entre seigneurs guerriers.

Avant de monter chez-moi, je regarde ma main, comme si étudier le souvenir de l'empreinte invisible des lèvres de Indel m'aiderait à y voir plus clair dans son comportement. Ahurie, je constate qu'il n'y a plus de traces d'ampoules et de coupures.

* * *

--ooo--

Je pénètre son logis et je ne peux retenir un sourire amusé à la vue du joyeux désordre qui règne dans son antre. Les divers objets que les Galadhrìm lui ont appris à fabriquer traînent un peu partout : arc tordu, broderie effilée, sculpture bâclée, fourreau de cuir tanné, cote de mailles enchevêtrées. Son journal est ouvert sur le lit et de multiples notes y sont inscrites, signe que je suis arrivé au milieu d'une séance de rédaction. Elle a même commencé un bestiaire, constaté-je, car plusieurs échantillons de plantes sont suspendus aux ramures qui longent les murs afin d'être séchés. Un pot de miel à moitié vide de Beorn traîne négligemment sur sa table, des fleurs cueillies à Cerin Amroth reposent dans un vase à la fenêtre, sa cape a été jetée paresseusement sur une chaise… mais le tout forme un ensemble harmonieux à l'image même de Eledhrìl : décousu, vif, spontané, disparate et éclectique.

« Tu as demandé à me voir? » dis-je après avoir admiré tout ce fatras.

Eledhrìl se campe devant moi, les traits sérieux.

« Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux. »

Elle plante un index accusateur sur ma poitrine.

« Je te trouve plutôt tricheur, Indel. »

Je me raidis.

« Pardon? »

Une accusation pareille prononcée par n'importe quelle autre bouche aurait mérité une riposte cinglante -en mots… ou en actes- mais la signification des mots n'a pas toujours le même sens pour Eledhrìl que pour ma réalité. Aussi attendé-je plus ample explication avant de réagir au quart de tour.

« Tu te plais bien ici, mais tu ne trouves pas qu'on s'attarde un peu trop? Tu croyais que j'allais oublier ta quête personnelle, trop submergée que j'étais par les merveilles de la Lórien, hein? Eh bien, tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas oublié tes intentions premières et je pense qu'il est temps de quitter ce pays de rêve pour continuer à sillonner le Milieu, tel que nous en avions convenu. »

Ah, voilà où elle voulait en venir.

J'avais cru en vain que l'idée de partir ne lui traverserait pas l'esprit de sitôt. Ici, elle est à l'abri de tout. Aucun royaume n'est plus sécuritaire que la Lórien. Donc aucun risque que les prédictions du Miroir ne se réalisent. Cependant… Au-delà du territoire, tout devient possible… Le moyen le plus sûr de faire en sorte que cette vision ne prenne vie est de demeurer en ces lieux.

« N'es-tu pas heureuse en Lórien? »

Après tout, elle fut accueillie et intégrée au peuple facilement. Les Galadhrìm n'auraient aucune objection à garder cette mortelle parmi eux. Personne n'est resté insensible à son éternelle fascination. Flattés et touchés, il n'a pas fallu attendre longtemps avant que les Galadhrìm ne se laissent attendrir et qu'ils l'introduisent dans leur cercle. Ils n'ont guère eu besoin de se faire prier d'accepter de lui transmettre leur savoir tant elle se montrait fascinée par leur mode de vie, et ce en dépit de la barrière de la langue. Consciente d'être une élève maladroite, elle a néanmoins tenu à tout apprendre d'eux et c'est sans doute ce trait de caractère qui a séduit le peuple Galadhrìm; cette persévérance à tout vouloir connaître même sans y avoir aucune prédisposition, aucune aptitude apparente. Apprendre pour le simple plaisir d'apprendre, de partager et de s'enrichir. Cette soif de s'instruire et montrer tant d'intérêt pour eux l'a rapproché du peuple comme aucun autre mortel n'a su le faire.

Elle a tout ce qu'elle peut désirer ici.

Et pourtant…

Je connais Eledhrìl; son insatiable envie de découvrir la Terre du Milieu entière l'emportera sur son désir de rester à tout jamais ici. Bien que paradisiaque, la Lórien n'est qu'une infime facette de ce monde et Eledhrìl n'aura de cesse de vouloir en explorer tous les recoins.

« Tu sais bien que si, Indel. C'est le plus bel endroit que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Mais d'autres contrées nous attendent. Pas aussi merveilleuses, pas aussi enchanteresses, mais toutes valent la peine d'être découvertes, j'en suis certaine. »

Elle a raison. Je ne puis cependant me résoudre à accepter de reprendre la route. Sachant la mauvaise tournure que pourrait désormais prendre cette expédition, je serais mal avisé de provoquer ce risque. Si seulement cette vision s'était faite plus claire, plus précise, j'aurais pu prévoir qui, quand et comment s'attaquera-t-on à elle… Hélas, ces images, bien qu'atroces, étaient encore trop nébuleuses.

Il serait plus simple de transmettre ce que j'ai appris à Eledhrìl, de lui faire part de la vision du Miroir afin qu'elle comprenne mon désir de rester en Lórien. J'en suis, à mon grand dam, incapable. À partir de cet instant où elle saurait tout, ce visage perpétuellement ébahi et exalté serait aussitôt remplacé par l'angoisse et la peur. Je ne peux faire une chose pareille. Il est d'autant plus déplorable que je n'agis pas dans son intérêt, mais dans le mien. Depuis combien de temps ai-je soif de ce visage si prompt, si spontané et émerveillé? Ce que je trouvais touchant s'est mué en besoin. Ce qui était distrayant s'est transformé en nécessité. Ce regard qui ne voit que des merveilles m'est devenu vital et je le perdrais si Eledhrìl venait à savoir la menace qui plane au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux sont deux printemps que je me refuse à altérer. Je suis prêt à la laisser dans l'ignorance seulement pour satisfaire les caprices d'un elfe aigri en quête d'apaisement, de légèreté et d'insouciance.

Je me retranche derrière des arguments vains.

« Sans-doute ai-je commis une erreur, Eledhrìl. Tu es arrivée ici la peau sur les os et, aujourd'hui, tu as retrouvé tes formes et tes couleurs. La Lórien t'a fait le plus grand bien. Te soumettre à nouveau aux conditions rudes de voyageurs nomades n'est pas une bonne idée…

-Tu me crois faible.

-Non.

-Si, Indel. Arrête un peu avec ton instinct de protection typiquement chevaleresque, tu veux? Tu as tort de me croire incapable de reprendre la route. Tu as raison sur une chose par contre; la Lórien m'a fait le plus grand bien, mais, justement, je me sens maintenant en pleine forme, assez pour être en mesure de me taper un long voyage! J'en ai besoin et j'en ai envie. Je ne te laisserai pas manquer à ta propre parole; tu voulais voir le monde avec mes yeux, je te rappelle. Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas rester ici indéfiniment. Les Galadhrìm sont très accueillants, mais je n'appartiens pas à leur univers. Je ne peux pas vivre à leurs dépends. Je dois trouver ma place dans le Milieu, la forger, la mériter. Et pour savoir où est cette place, je dois d'abord explorer ce monde sous toutes ses coutures. Alors, pour l'instant, ma place elle est avec toi, sur la route. »

Quoi ajouter à des paroles si pleines de logique et de bon sens?

Soit…

Je suppose qu'on ne peut rester cachés indéfiniment. Fuir ou affronter? « _Ben tiens, affronter, qu'est-ce que tu crois? La question se pose même pas!_ » dirait ma flamboyante compagne.

À tout le moins, la Dame elle-même me croit parfaitement capable de contrecarrer le sinistre sort qui la guette. Elle a confiance. Bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Où que nous soyons dans ce monde, je veillerai personnellement à ce que les prédictions du Miroir ne se réalisent jamais.

« Très bien, Eledhrìl. Nous allons partir. »

Malgré le peu de verve dénoté, elle sursaute de joie en tapant dans ses mains.

« Heureuse de te l'entendre dire! »

Elle ne perd guère de temps et va farfouiller dans une commode pour en sortir une carte. Point de tergiversation avec Eledhrìl. La hâte l'anime.

« Nous allons établir notre itinéraire! » s'exclame-t-elle en ouvrant la carte sur sa table. «Alors, où as-tu envie d'aller? »

Visiblement plus excitée que moi à l'idée de reprendre la route, je hausse les épaules et lui laisse le choix.

« Peu m'importe. À toi de décider.

-Mhh, et si nous nous en remettions au hasard? »

Elle prend la plume de son journal, l'élève bien haut au-dessus de la table et la laisse tomber.

Dans un mouvement chaloupé, la plume amorce sa descente en douceur et se dépose délicatement sur la surface de la carte.

« Là où la pointe de la plume se trouve, ce sera notre destination! » déclare-t-elle d'emblée.

Me penchant sur la carte, je fronce les sourcils.

« Aldalómë? Je ne crois pas que ce soit un endroit sûr. »

Si moi je suis sceptique, Eledhrìl approuve avec un grand sourire le choix du hasard.

« T'es un elfe. Fangorn ne sera pas dangereux pour toi. C'est vous qui avez appris à parler aux arbres, non? La forêt vous doit une forme de respect en quelque sorte. Alors tu ne risques rien. Quant à moi, eh bien… Tu te porteras garant de ma personne. Je suis sûre qu'on t'écoutera. »

Je ne suis pas certain que les Huorns l'entendent de cette oreille…

« Dans ce cas…

-Super! C'est réglé pour la destination. » s'exclame-t-elle en chassant mes dernières réticences d'un geste impatient de la main. « Maintenant, pensons aux vivres, aux bagages, aux chevaux… »

Le regard illuminé, elle énumère à toute vitesse les préparatifs nécessaires auxquels il nous faudra songer. Et, peu à peu emporté par son élan d'enthousiasme, je finis par trouver alléchante l'idée de parcourir à nouveau le monde. Son désir de découverte et sa frénésie communicative face à l'inconnu m'avaient manqué, je m'en rends compte.

« Que dirais-tu d'atteindre Aldalómë par la Limeclaire? » proposé-je, soudain inspiré.

« La Limeclaire? »

Cette fois, c'est moi que l'enthousiasme transporte. Je pointe le fleuve sur la carte. Déjà dans mon esprit s'échafaude un plan d'excursion plus qu'intéressant.

« L'Anduin descend de la Lórien jusqu'aux Méandres du Nord. Aux champs du Celebrant, une rivière se jette dans le fleuve. On l'appelle la Limeclaire et elle mène jusqu'à la Forêt de Aldalómë.

-Il faudrait donc voyager en canot plutôt qu'à cheval?

-Exact. »

Un sourire radieux éclaire le visage de ma compagne.

« Oh oui! Ce sera génial! Mais… Nimloth? Et Taurel? On va les abandonner ici?

-Nous pourrions les laisser partir avec la monture que Beorn nous a confiée. Tous trois seraient heureux de retourner chez lui. Ils connaissent le chemin. La Lórien est vaste, mais les chevaux préfèrent de loin les pâturages et les champs où ils peuvent courir librement. Beorn sera plus que ravi de les accueillir chez lui.

-D'accord. Taurel va me manquer, mais, au moins, s'en sera enfin fini de mes pitoyables chutes à cheval!

-Je crains en effet que tu n'en restes qu'à quarante-huit. » dis-je, sournois.

« Et moi qui voulais augmenter le score jusqu'à cinquante! Dommage… » badine-t-elle.

Avec sa plume, je trace notre itinéraire sur la carte et nous voilà emportés dans l'agitation d'un périple plein de promesses, où tout est possible, où tout est bon à découvrir, où tout est propice aux plus exaltantes explorations.

« Fangorn, nous voilà! » déclare-t-elle une fois l'organisation terminée.

« Oui, Aldalómë dit Fangorn me semble tout à fait intéressante comme destination. » répond une autre voix.

Istanel, l'épaule appuyée nonchalamment au chambranle de la porte, nous considère de son air mutin.

« Legolas? » s'exclame ma compagne à son arrivée impromptue.

« Altesse. » corrige-t-il. « J'espère que je n'aurai pas à le répéter autant en cours de route.»

Les yeux ronds de stupeur, Eledhrìl n'ose croire ce que sous-entend mon apprenti.

« Compterais-tu nous suivre, Istanel? » m'enquis-je.

« Vous aurez besoin d'un guerrier de plus à vos côtés. Voyager par ces temps si troubles n'est pas prudent. »

Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge éhonté. Ce n'est certes pas pour assurer nos arrières que Istanel cherche à nous accompagner. Une partie de lui est attirée par Aldalómë et l'autre est attirée à l'idée de tourmenter encore Eledhrìl. Il redoute le moment où il devra regagner Bois de Mirque pour affronter son père, de surcroît. Ce voyage est le sursis idéal. Toutefois, je ne peux que me réjouir de sa proposition. Il ignore tout de la prédiction du Miroir, mais nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour empêcher qu'elle ne se concrétise. Je me dois de saisir l'occasion même si je suis parfaitement conscient que Istanel est de loin le dernier compagnon de route désirable aux yeux de Eledhrìl.

Il me faut tout de même demander son avis à la principale intéressée.

« Qu'en dis-tu? »

Mon apprenti reste immobile et attend calmement la réponse, mais son regard est étincelant de malignité et lui lance un muet défi. Il se doute très bien quel dilemme intérieur mène Eledhrìl. Quelle arrogance! Istanel sait parfaitement qu'elle ne veut pas de lui et il s'en délecte en toute impunité.

Elle finit toutefois par lui adresser un sourire crispé.

« J'en serais enchantée! »

Je me doute qu'elle lutte pour ne pas montrer son irritation.

«Quand partons-nous?

- Dans une semaine? » proposé-je.

« Parfait. » acquiesce Istanel. « Je vous conseille vivement de profiter de ces derniers jours en Lórien pour vous reposer et prendre des forces, Temper fils de Prosper. Le voyage sera long et je ne compte pas tarder en chemin pour cause de fatigue humaine.»

Sur ces dernières paroles, il quitte les lieux avec ce rictus plein de suffisance aux lèvres.

* * *

--ooo--

Je fais mes bagages en rageant. Je trie mécaniquement ce que je peux apporter de ce que je serai obligée de laisser ici. Tout ça en pestant contre Legolas. _–je pourrais peut-être continuer mon bestiaire en cours de route? Mhh, nan, je me vois mal traîner tous mes échantillons-_ L'Incruste! De quel droit il s'impose comme ça, hein? _–J'apporte mon journal, ça c'est certain-_ J'étais bien, seule avec Indel. Notre voyage va être un véritable cauchemar avec ce prince dans les pattes! _–est-ce que j'apporte ma cote de maille? Mhh, je l'ai tellement bâclé qu'elle ne me protégerait pas de grand chose-_ Qu'il retourne donc faire le paon chez lui! _–est-ce que j'ai de la place pour cette harpe offerte par un ménestrel? _Parce qu'il m'a offert un journal, il faudrait que je l'accueille à bras ouverts, c'est ça?

En fourrant mes affaires dans mon sac de voyage, je tombe sur mon pyjama en toile bleu. Ma colère chute rapidement. Je dévisage le vêtement d'un air hagard. Je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir gardé. J'aurais dû le brûler depuis belle lurette. C'est le dernier lien qui me rattache à mon monde et le symbole par excellence de l'enfer vécu entre les quatre murs de cet asile…

Ma frustration contre Legolas se transforme en culpabilité. De quel droit je me plains? Comment je peux oser décrire mes frictions avec cet elfe comme étant un cauchemar? C'est une broutille comparée à ce que j'ai vécu dans cet asile! Quelle capricieuse je suis. Je me trouve en Arda, je suis libérée de mon monde borné et incrédule, je voyage et je découvre des endroits encore plus merveilleux que tout ce que mon imagination pouvait se figurer! Et malgré tout ça, je trouve le moyen de me plaindre de ma situation ici?

Je suis qu'une imbécile.

D'un geste résigné, je fourre mon pyjama dans mon sac. Je vais le garder tout compte fait. Je vais m'en servir comme pense-bête. Chaque fois que j'aurai l'effronterie de me plaindre de ce qui m'arrive ici, je n'aurai qu'à le regarder pour me rappeler que le vrai enfer je l'ai déjà connu et peu importe ce qui m'arrive ici, dans ce monde que j'aime tant, ça n'équivaudra jamais ce que j'ai vécu chez moi dans ma réalité.

Au fond, peut-être que Legolas a vraiment envie de découvrir Fangorn. Ce n'est peut-être pas seulement un prétexte pour me rendre la vie impossible. Et pourquoi me voiler la face? C'est pas tant la perspective de subir le caractère de Legolas qui me frustre, mais plutôt le fait que je ne pourrai plus voyager seule avec Indel. J'aurais voulu le garder pour moi toute seule.

Un rire d'autodérision s'échappe de mes lèvres.

On dirait une gamine qui veut pas partager sa poupée préférée. Je suis pathétique.

Tout de même, je trouve ça bizarre. En théorie, Legolas est supposé découvrir Fangorn que pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau… J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de changer le cours de l'histoire? Peut-être que je devrais proposer une autre destination? Enfin, Pallando m'a dit que tant que je ne force pas les choses, l'histoire du livre se déroulera comme prévue. Jusqu'ici je n'ai rien provoqué volontairement, puis c'est le hasard qui a voulu que Fangorn soit notre destination. Et, qui sait, à mi-chemin, peut-être que Legolas en aura marre de nous suivre et qu'il retournera bien sagement à la maison?

Rêve pas trop, ma fille…

Un petit rire de cristal retentit dans les branches massives au-dessus de ma tête. Je reconnais ce rire. Laissant mes bagages, je sors la tête par la fenêtre et j'aperçois la petite elfette espiègle qui se balance habilement sur une liane.

« Tu m'espionnes encore, petite friponne? » dis-je d'un air amusé.

Décidément, je suis une vraie attraction pour cette enfant. Elle me regarde, la tête penchée sur le côté, et sa petite mine malicieuse m'indique qu'elle est sur le point de faire un mauvais coup.

Avec une cabriole digne d'un acrobate, elle se penche vers moi et, sans que je puisse prévenir son geste, elle m'arrache mes lunettes.

« Hé! Rends-moi ça! »

Elle ne comprend rien de ce que je lui dis, mais mon ton est très clair. Ça ne l'empêche pas pour autant de sauter en riant sur une branche hors de ma portée. Elle fait tourner mes lunettes entre ses doigts menus comme si elle tenait l'objet le plus curieux qu'elle ait jamais vu.

« Redescends tout de suite, tu entends? »

Lâchant un autre de ces rires musicales, elle disparaît entre les feuilles.

« Petite voleuse! » crie-je, à la fois exaspérée et attendrie. Oh là là. Pourvu qu'elle ne les casse pas.

Je sors de mon logis et je marche sur la passerelle qui relie l'habitacle aux autres mallorns. J'entends l'écho de son petit rire résonner au-dessus de ma tête et j'essaie de le suivre. Je ne la vois pas, mais elle doit se balancer de branche en branche, car ses gloussements enfantins se font de plus en plus lointains. Je cours de passerelle en passerelle pour ne pas la perdre de vue, ou plutôt d'oreille. Je passe devant maints elfes intrigués jusqu'à ce que le rire me mène à un cul-de-sac. La passerelle ne va pas plus avant et j'entends la fillette s'éloigner dans les branches. Impossible d'aller plus loin sans devoir me prendre pour Tarzan.

Essoufflée, je renonce à mes lunettes. Du moins pour l'instant. Elle ne perd rien pour attendre, cette gamine. Je fais demi-tour, puis je m'arrête près d'un tronc de mallorn creusé comme une caverne. Mhh, je me demande dans quelle partie de la cité j'ai été conduite. Sans mes lunettes, je ne vois pas grand chose de là où je suis. Curieuse, je jette un œil dans la cavité et je me rends compte que c'est une sorte de hangar; un endroit où on classe des objets de toute sorte. Poussée par la curiosité, je m'aventure dans le tronc de l'arbre. Parmi plusieurs armes ancestrales, bijoux et grimoires, je vois une cloche de verre surmontée sur un socle de pierre. Je regarde dedans et j'aperçois les fragments de la pierre qui a possédé Beorn. Je suppose que, à défaut de ne pas avoir découvert grand chose en l'étudiant, Galadriel a jugé bon de l'entreposer ici en attendant.

Je remarque que les fragments ont été rassemblés comme un casse-tête pour lui rendre sa forme d'origine. En regardant la pierre plus attentivement, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un dessin gravé à la surface. La cloche m'empêche d'approfondir mon examen, mais je jurerais qu'il y a des résidus de peinture qui devait être blanche avant que Indel ne les calcine avec les dagues. Je tourne autour du socle pour voir le dessin de la pierre sous tous ses angles. Je m'arrête soudain tandis que les lignes de la gravure m'apparaissent de plus en plus familières dans la position où je me trouve. Et, tout à coup, un éclair de compréhension me frappe.

« Mon dieu! La Main! La Main Blanche de Saroumane! »

Je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche, comme si je pouvais ravaler mon cri. De peur que des elfes aient pu m'entendre, je me tourne vers la sortie de la cavité, mais personne ne se promène dans le coin, heureusement. Je redirige alors mon attention sur la pierre, éberluée.

Elle ne vient pas de Carn Dûm, mais de lui! Ça me paraît évident maintenant que c'est une invention de Saroumane. C'est un sorcier habile, très capable de fabriquer des objets maléfiques. Quelle audace d'avoir gravé cette pierre de son sceau! Il prend un sacré risque de se faire découvrir. Quoique, il n'avait sans doute pas prévu que nous croisions le chemin de Beorn au moment de sa possession. Même un sorcier aussi minutieux ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que Indel détruise la pierre. Je me demande si, à l'heure qu'il est, il a appris que son plan avait échoué… Parce qu'un Istar aussi vicieux et calculateur aura bien pris la peine de s'assurer que sa pierre maléfique a fonctionné comme prévu, non? Et quand il saura que ce n'est pas le cas, que fera-t-il? S'inquiétera-t-il de ce qu'on pourra découvrir en observant les gravures de ces fragments? Mhh, d'après les révélations de Pallando, Saroumane est tellement sûr de lui-même, sûr de toute la confiance que les Peuples Libres lui accordent, que la simple idée d'éveiller les soupçons ne doit même pas lui avoir effleuré l'esprit. Il a même dû trouver particulièrement amusant de nous faire passer sous le nez la preuve de sa propre culpabilité sans que personne ne se doute rien. C'est vrai que, à part moi, personne ne connaît encore la traîtrise de Saroumane. Personne ne sait encore que cette main c'est sa marque de commerce, sa signature qu'il utilisera pour se démarquer, pour affirmer sa main-prise sur le Milieu. Voilà pourquoi tout le monde a pris pour acquis que la pierre vient de Carn Dûm. Et je parie que si on lui demande de donner son avis sur cette pierre, en tant que plus grand Istar de tout le Milieu sage et savant, il aura même le toupet d'émettre une hypothèse sur la chose. Une hypothèse à cent lieues de la vérité, mais que tout le monde croira et approuvera parce que personne ne pourrait jamais mettre en doute la parole de Saroumane le Blanc.

Mais pourquoi Saroumane a fait ça? Et comment y est-il parvenu? Serait-il venu lui-même sur place pour lui planter ce machin dans l'omoplate? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apportait de posséder Beorn? A-t-il agi pour le compte de Sauron ou c'est sa propre initiative?

Je sors du mallorn et prend machinalement la direction de mon flet. Je réfléchis. Je médite.

Oh là là. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Galadriel ne pourra jamais comprendre l'essence de cette pierre si elle base son jugement sur le fait qu'elle provient de Carn Dûm! Alors, que faire? Je dis aux autres qu'ils se trompent sur toute la ligne et que Carn Dûm n'a rien à voir là-dedans? Ou je m'en tiens à ce que Pallando m'a demandé et je les laisse dans l'ignorance? Quel dilemme!

Je me tiens la tête à deux mains, prise d'une migraine causée par un choix trop lourd à faire. Après plusieurs minutes, j'en conclue que je ne dois pas changer ce qui se passe dans les bouquins : on découvre la traîtrise de Saroumane qu'en 3000 et quelques alors je n'interviendrai pas. N'empêche, qui que ce soit à l'origine de cette pierre, ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi on a voulu posséder Beorn.

« Eledhrìl? »

Je manque de foncer en plein dans la poitrine de Indel. J'étais tellement concentrée sur mes réflexions que je ne l'ai pas remarqué. Il me scrute de son regard analyseur. Je me rends bêtement compte que je me tenais encore les poings sur mes tempes.

« Es-tu souffrante? » qu'il me demande, inquiet.

Je saute sur la première excuse qui me vient à l'esprit.

« Heu… On m'a piqué mes lunettes et si je force trop des yeux, j'ai la migraine. » dis-je pour expliquer le fait que je me tenais la tête à deux mains.

Il sourit et me tend justement ma paire de lunettes.

« J'ai croisé la fautive. »

Je récupère mon bien, soulagée.

« Ah, merci! Tu l'as attrapée!

-Elle ne t'importunera plus, sois sans crainte.

-Oh, tu ne l'as pas trop grondé tout de même? Ce n'est qu'une gamine. Elle ne pensait pas à mal. »

Indel a soudain les yeux rieurs.

« Je l'ai seulement encouragé à se faire pardonner sa mauvaise plaisanterie.

-Ah bon? Et comment? »

Avec des airs de conspirateur, Indel laisse planer le mystère et me quitte pour entamer les derniers préparatifs du voyage.

* * *

--ooo--

« La Dame demande à voir les voyageurs avant leur départ. » déclare un des gardes des Seigneurs.

Interrompus par cette arrivée soudaine, Eledhrìl, Istanel et moi nous levons les yeux de la carte que nous étudiions une dernière fois avant de partir.

« Très bien. » fais-je savoir au messager. « Prévenez la Dame de notre arrivée. »

Ce dernier s'incline et quitte les lieux.

« Chouette! Je vais enfin rencontrer Galadriel! » s'exclame ma compagne. « Elle veut peut-être nous souhaiter bon voyage? »

Cela me paraît logique, en effet. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison pour laquelle nous serions mandés auprès de la Dame.

Je ne suis guère enthousiaste à l'idée de me retrouver face à Galadriel. La dernière fois, elle s'est abstenue de fouiller mon esprit, mais qu'en sera-t-il aujourd'hui? Aura-t-elle l'audace de creuser mon passé, de ramener à la surface ce que je me suis juré de laisser enfoui?

« Bah, tu viens, Indel? »

Legolas est déjà en route et Eledhrìl m'attend, intriguée par mon attitude. Je me hâte de les joindre, feignant d'ignorer l'interrogation silencieuse de ma compagne.

Après avoir rejoint tous les trois le plus imposant mallorn de la Cité, nous annonçons notre arrivée aux gardes devant l'escalier. Ils retirent leurs lances à mon passage et celui de Istanel, mais les rabaissent immédiatement au moment où Eledhrìl pose le pied sur la première marche. Bloquant l'entrée, elle n'a d'autre choix que de reculer.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? » demande-je, irrité par cette estocade.

Sans broncher, l'un des gardes décrète : « La Dame ne désire voir que les voyageurs Glorfindel et Legolas. »

Penaude, les épaules de ma compagne se voûtent.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle n'a jamais voulu me rencontrer jusqu'ici, pourquoi elle le voudrait aujourd'hui, hein. » lâche Eledhrìl, désabusée.

L'autre garde se raidit à ce qu'il considère une injure.

« La parole et les désirs de la Dame ne souffrent d'aucun jugement! »

Je suis sur le point d'intervenir, mais Eledhrìl répare d'elle-même sa bévue.

« Je suis désolée, mes seigneurs. Ce n'était pas une critique. Juste une constatation. J'aurais été si honorée de rencontrer la Dame, vous comprenez. C'est la tristesse qui m'a fait parler ainsi. »

Elle jette un regard par-dessus les lances tendues.

« Je vais vous attendre ici. Allez-y. »

Istanel m'incite à le suivre et nous laissons Eledhrìl avec les deux gardes fort peu amènes.

Galadriel nous attend tout en haut, aussi droite et immuable qu'une statue. Une poignée de suivantes se tient au pied de l'estrade sur lequel elle se trouve.

Istanel et moi nous inclinons profondément à sa vue.

« L'heure des adieux est survenue, affin de la Dernière Maison Simple. » dit-elle en posant son regard pénétrant sur moi « et parent des Bois du Nord. » poursuit-elle, scrutant Istanel.

« Jamais nous n'oublierons le chaleureux accueil des Galadhrìm. » lui dis-je.

Elle sourit et, tout comme la dernière fois, s'abstient de franchir la barrière de mon esprit, ce qui me convient parfaitement. Elle fait signe à l'une des suivantes de s'avancer. Celle-ci nous dit solennellement :

« Vous partirez avec les faveurs de la Dame. »

Elle me présente un contenant de cristal où un liquide argentin scintille.

« À Glorfindel, j'offre une fiole contenant ce qu'il y a de plus pur en Lórien. » proclame la Dame. Et je m'empare de l'objet, étonné. « Cette eau fut puisée du Miroir. Une seule goutte suffit à enrayer toute stérilité. Cette fiole vous aidera à vaincre les Ombres, mais surtout l'Ombre qui étreint vos pensées. »

À ces mots, je lève les yeux vers Galadriel pour chercher une explication à ses paroles mystérieuses, mais déjà elle est tournée en direction de mon apprenti à qui l'on tend une longue tige de bois noueux. Après un coup d'œil plus approfondi, je prends conscience qu'il s'agit d'une flèche. L'empêne est roussie et la pointe effritée. L'alliage est fait d'un bois d'une qualité qui laisse à désirer. On dirait qu'il vient d'un arbre mort et décrépi.

« À Legolas, je lui donne une flèche. » déclare Galadriel.

Istanel prend le curieux objet, intrigué et surtout déçu de n'avoir pas reçu un présent aussi beau et inestimable que le mien. Mais jamais on ne doit refuser un cadeau de la Dame, fut-il si médiocre et étrange que celui-ci.

« Ne vous laissez pas berner par son apparence. » dit Galadriel d'une voix où perce l'amusement. « Vous découvrirez en temps et lieu le secret de cette arme. Il vous faudra bien choisir le moment où vous l'utiliserez, car vous ne pourrez vous en servir qu'une seule et unique fois. »

Istanel acquiesce tout en étudiant sa nouvelle acquisition. Je suis certain qu'il se demande comment il parviendra ne serait-ce qu'à encocher l'empêne sur la corde de son arc sans que la flèche ne tombe en morceaux. Cette chose semble aussi fragile qu'une brindille sèche. Toutefois, jamais jusqu'ici les dons de la Dame ne furent vains et inutiles. Je me garderai donc de sous-estimer ce présent et j'espère que mon apprenti en fera autant.

« Observez bien également ce conseil, Prince de la Forêt Noire. » poursuit Galadriel. « Vous êtes venu ici en quête de recommandations. Il me fut cependant impossible d'apporter quelque lumière sur ces fragments. Cela restera, hélas, un mystère. Nous espérons tous que cette pierre était unique en son genre et que plus jamais pareil incident ne se reproduira. Je ne puis non plus vous guider sur le chemin qui mènera au cœur de votre seigneur et père, Thranduil. Vous seul parviendrez à traverser cette route obscure et on éclairera même vos pas. Vous bénéficierez d'une aide aussi inattendue que bienveillante, mais elle ne viendra pas de moi. »

Encore des paroles énigmatiques que nous ne comprendrons qu'en temps nécessaire.

La Dame se tourne à nouveau vers moi.

« Vous pouvez maintenant partir. Adieu, mes amis. Mais avant… Je souhaiterais que vous transmettiez un message à Hathelwen. Je n'ai pas oublié notre invitée mortelle. »

Eledhrìl brûlait d'envie de rencontrer la Dame. J'espère que ce message lui sera une suffisante consolation.

À notre sortie, nous la découvrons en pleine conversation avec les deux gardes. J'ignore de quelle façon elle y est parvenue, mais elle a pourtant réussi à effacer leur mine hautaine pour la remplacer par des regards jovials et captivés. La voilà au beau milieu d'une anecdote.

« Et là, vous savez ce qu'il m'a donné?? Sa griffe! » enchaîne-t-elle sans attendre de réponse. « Il m'avait presque amputé le bras et il m'a donné sa griffe pour se racheter! »

Elle rit de bon cœur. Si les gardes ne rient pas en retour, leurs yeux hilares démontrent néanmoins à quel point cette petite humaine les distrait.

« Oh, vous voilà! » s'exclame Eledhrìl, soudain consciente de notre présence. « Alors, comment ça s'est passé? Ma parole, on dirait la lumière d'Eärendil! »

Il ne lui a pas fallu de temps pour remarquer ce qui pend à ma ceinture.

« Eärendil? Non. C'est une eau aux propriétés particulières, mais elle n'a rien d'aussi sacrée que l'étoile d'Eärendil.

-Oh. Et vous, altesse? Qu'avez-vous reçu? » demande-t-elle sans préambule, curieuse.

« Rien qui puisse vous intéresser. » Istanel dérive aussitôt de sujet : « Il était temps que l'on s'occupe de cette chevelure indomptable. » ajoute-t-il avec un regard satisfait à la tête de ma compagne. « Je vais préparer les canots. »

Avant que Eledhrìl n'ait pu répondre, il salut brièvement les gardes et se dirige vers le cours d'Argent d'un pas rapide.

« Tu as eu la visite d'une petite elfe coquine à ce que je vois. » dis-je en contemplant à mon tour sa chevelure tressée.

« Comment as-tu su que…? Oh, c'était toi, n'est-ce pas? C'est toi qui lui as demandé de faire ça, hein? »

Je ne lui confirme rien, mais mon rictus en coin doit être éloquent. Elle s'esclaffe à nouveau et échange un regard entendu avec les gardes.

« Elle est arrivée peu de temps après votre départ. Enfin, "arrivée", c'est peu dire : elle m'a carrément sauté dessus! Elle a surgi de nulle part et m'a agrippé la tête. Je me suis débattue, mais elle n'a pas lâché prise. C'est seulement quand elle a eu fini que j'ai réalisé ce qu'elle avait fait. Les deux gardes se sont bien marrés, je peux te le dire. Elle a des doigts de fée, cette gamine. En un tournemain, je me suis retrouvée avec ces tresses. Je n'ai même pas pu la remercier. Elle a sauté dans un arbre aussitôt et a disparue. »

Riant à mon tour, nous saluons les gardes et nous gagnons à pas lents le cours d'Argent, imprégnant dans notre mémoire les dernières images du spectacle de la Lothlórien.

« J'ai un message à te transmettre de la part de la Dame. » dis-je en brisant ce silence nostalgique.

« Vraiment? Je t'écoute!

-"Hathelwen possède des connaissances plus précises et plus étendues que toute révélation que pourrait m'apporter le Miroir. C'est avec chagrin que j'ai refusé de la rencontrer, croyez-le bien. Je suis Galadriel. D'aucuns on dira que je suis sage et puissante. Et pourtant, je suis également faillible. Je n'ignore pas que les connaissances de Hathelwen seraient néfastes si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle venait à les apprendre. Je pourrais facilement sonder ses pensées, puiser dans son esprit ses connaissances, de gré ou de force. Et je me refuse cette tentation. La prudence m'indique qu'un face à face aurait des conséquences malheureuses. Il vaut mieux que ce Savoir ne reste qu'à la portée d'un être aussi désintéressé et intègre que Hathelwen. Dites-lui bien qu'elle sera néanmoins toujours la bienvenue sur nos terres et que ma bénédiction l'accompagne où qu'elle aille."»

Émue, Eledhrìl passe vivement la manche de sa tunique sur ses yeux pour en chasser les larmes.

« Eh ben. Moi qui pensais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas… J'avais pas songé qu'elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées.

- Elle t'a évité pour se protéger. Et te protéger.

-Je suis quand-même une mine d'or d'informations servie sur un plateau d'argent pour elle. Galadriel a résisté malgré tout. Ça prouve qu'elle est très sage.

-Tu es d'autant plus sage. Jamais il ne t'est venu à l'esprit d'utiliser tout ce que tu sais pour ton propre compte. »

Avec une bourrade sur l'épaule, elle me dit d'une voix moqueuse et embarrassée : «Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir!»

Inspirant profondément, elle enchaîne : « Allez, compagnon de route! Il est l'heure de partir! Fangorn nous attend! »

Et c'est ainsi que le douzième jour du premier mois de l'an 1973, nous quittons le pays de rêve de la Lothlórien pour regagner la réalité du Milieu.

_**À suivre.**_

* * *

_Chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, je sais._

_Je vous promets de l'action et de l'aventure à profusion au prochain chapitre._

* * *

_Artiste: __**Daniel Bélanger**__  
Chanson: __**Les Deux Printemps**_

Ses yeux sont deux printemps  
Qui me font sourire et ça me fait rire  
Ses joues sont des torrents  
Les miennes s'y baignent mais encore pire  
Son coeur est une fête  
Le mien ne veut plus en sortir  
Elle est la plus belle saison de ma vie  
La plus belle saison de ma vie

C'est un tourbillon, un grand vertige  
Complètement doux  
On dit qu'en haute voltige  
On peut tomber et se rompre le cou  
C'est pas mon premier vol  
Arrêtez bande de jaloux  
C'est la plus belle saison de ma vie  
La plus belle saison de ma vie

Nos heures sont des rivières  
Qui courent en une folle frénésie  
L'amour est liquide clair  
Et nos deux corps sont amphibies  
La terre est un brasier  
Mais pour un moment l'oublier  
C'est la plus belle saison de ma vie  
La plus belle saison de ma vie

Qu'elle ne plaise à personne  
Ni du visage ni de l'esprit  
Restez en votre automne  
L'été tout l'an me fait plus envie  
Persuadez-vous de mes deux yeux fermés  
J'affirme en toute cécité  
T'es la plus belle saison de ma vie  
La plus belle saison de ma vie

Y a toujours des noirceurs  
Pour assombrir quelques beautés  
Des êtres qui ont peur  
Qui veulent vous en contaminer  
Me protéger des loups?  
Moi qui n'en compte que des amis!  
T'es la plus belle saison de ma vie  
T'es la plus belle saison de ma vie

Nous serons vieux et frêles  
Peut-être même séparés  
Nos têtes pêle-mêle  
Incapables et usées  
Mais aujourd'hui je t'aime  
Aujourd'hui pour l'éternité  
T'es la plus belle saison de ma vie  
La plus belle saison de ma vie


	16. La Dernière Connue

_La suite est arrivée plutôt rapidement, non?_

_Ely, l'auteur qui écrit plus vite que son ombre, huhu._

**Chapitre 16**

**La dernière connue**

Les jours s'écoulent tranquillement, tout comme le long fleuve que nous parcourons en canot. Tout ce que nous découvrons me fascine et je m'empresse de le transcrire dans mon journal, sous le regard étonné de Indel qui se demande bien ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire à traverser un simple fleuve.

« La Mélodie de Arda, Indel. Ne l'oublie pas. » que je lui rappelle sans cesse.

J'ai accepté de subir Legolas. Tout compte fait, il met un peu de piquant à ce voyage. Lui, au moins, il n'est pas encore blasé par les Terres du Milieu. Il n'a pas encore entendu l'appel de l'océan. Il se sent bien ici, contrairement à Indel qui doit regretter la belle Lórien, ce pays qui lui rappelait tant Valinor.

Indel et moi avons repris néanmoins notre vieux rituel de voyage; le soir sur la berge, ma tête contre son épaule, il chante une complainte dans sa langue. Et parfois, quand l'envie lui prend, Legolas l'accompagne avec un petit pipeau.

J'ai renoncé à essayer de comprendre le nouveau comportement de Indel. Je ne relève plus son attitude trois fois plus prévenante qu'avant. J'ai cessé de me demander pourquoi il semble toujours sur ses gardes comme si un dragon allait surgir de chaque buisson et rocher que nous croisons. Je ne cherche plus à analyser la signification de son regard qui me couve. La nuit, quand il croit que je dors profondément, je ne cherche plus à comprendre pourquoi il s'obstine à ne pas quitter mon espace de repos alors qu'avant il profitait de mes heures de sommeil pour se promener et explorer le territoire. Il guette, il veille. Et quoi que je fasse pour en savoir plus, je me heurte à un mur alors j'ai abandonné l'idée de le comprendre.

Un jour, nous atteignons notre but : Fangorn. Laissant nos canots sur le rivage du Limeclaire, nous ne tardons pas à nous aventurer dans la Forêt obscure. Nous suivons à pied la rivière qui s'enfonce entre les arbres pour ne devenir qu'un mince cours d'eau où les racines tortueuses s'y jettent comme les pieds de baigneurs voulant se rafraîchir.

J'aurais cru que Indel insisterait pour monter un camp, faire une rapide inspection des lieux avant de jouer les touristes, mais non. Je crois que Fangorn l'a complètement hypnotisé. Il est étonné de sa propre réaction, je le lis dans ses yeux. Il ne se doutait pas de tomber sous le charme. Tout comme Legolas. Eh bien, tant mieux! Pour une fois que Indel se montre plus enthousiaste que moi à l'idée de découvrir un nouveau territoire! J'imagine qu'il se sent jeune ici puisque Fangorn est aussi vieux que le monde. Ça l'a attiré, forcément. Legolas et Indel sont captivés, complètement absorbés par cette vieille Forêt. Ils entendent des choses que je ne peux pas discerner; des murmures, des pensées qui m'échappent. Les arbres parlent entre eux et, comme deux enfants, mes compagnons s'émerveillent de ce qu'ils découvrent, de ce qu'ils entendent et voient.

En regardant Legolas évoluer dans ce monde clos et ancien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement à l'estomac. J'ai la fâcheuse impression d'avoir changé le cours de l'histoire. Il ne devait pas connaître Fangorn si tôt, en principe. Absorbée par notre voyage, je n'ai plus réfléchi à la situation jusqu'à ce que nous ayons vraiment atteint Fangorn. J'avais très vaguement pensé que Legolas nous quitterait en cours de route, soit parce qu'il en aurait eu assez de me supporter, soit parce qu'un obstacle quelconque nous aurait forcés à changer de destination. Mais rien ne s'est produit. Legolas est toujours là et il explore, avec la même fascination que dans les Deux Tours, les secrets et les merveilles cachés de Fangorn.

Malgré tout, j'oublie bien vite ce nœud à l'estomac, tout aussi enchantée que mes compagnons de me trouver ici, à sentir l'air lourd, à frôler l'écorce millénaire des arbres, à imaginer l'opportunité de croiser des créatures comme les Ents. Je me demande où ils se cachent d'ailleurs…

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire d'un air attendri en regardant mes compagnons de route. Ils ont l'air de m'avoir oublié. Ils avancent rapidement, pressés d'en découvrir davantage. À un tel point que je commence à avoir du mal à les suivre.

Comme je manque de souffle, je leur réclame une pause et, visiblement, ils acceptent à contre-cœur de s'arrêter en pleine exploration. Je leur propose donc gentiment de continuer sans moi tout en repérant une haute et large racine où je pourrai me reposer en les attendant.

Je n'ai pas l'occasion de savoir ce qu'ils pensent de ma proposition, car, à peine suis-je assise que je me sens soulevée dans les airs.

« Eledhrìl! »

Indel bondit vers moi, mais il ne peut déjà plus m'atteindre. Me voilà suspendue dans les airs, prisonnière de branches et de lianes qui m'entourent et me serrent jusqu'à en couper la circulation de mon sang.

« Ce sont des Huorns! »

Legolas cherche à grimper pour me rejoindre, mais ce geste provoque un véritable tumulte autour de nous. Il comprend trop tard que c'était une grave erreur. Les arbres émettent des bruits comme de longues plaintes qui viennent des profondeurs de la terre. Ils se mettent à bouger et se resserrent autour de Indel et Legolas. Ils n'ont aucun moyen de prendre la fuite et bientôt des racines percent le sol et s'entortillent autour d'eux. Comme moi, ils se trouvent tous les deux suspendus dans les airs, tous leurs membres étant ligotés.

Je peux comprendre que les Huorns se montrent pas très accueillants avec moi, une humaine, mais j'aurais pensé qu'ils auraient épargné des elfes.

« Je croyais que les arbres seraient passifs avec vous! » que je m'exclame.

Indel garde son calme et son stoïcisme légendaire.

« Une fois en colère, les Huorns ne distinguent plus ce qu'ils considèrent comme des ennemis de ce qui ne l'est pas. »

Legolas se tortille dans tous les sens, en proie à la rage, mais ça ne fait que renforcer ses liens.

« Si vous n'aviez pas pris une racine de Huorn pour un banc, vous n'auriez offensé personne! Et nous n'en serions pas là! »

Ses bras étant collés sur lui, il cherche à atteindre un de ses petits poignards pour couper les branches, mais Indel le réprimande.

« N'attise pas davantage leur hargne, Istanel!

-Comment nous libérer autrement?! »

Une idée me vient tout à coup à l'esprit.

« Parlez-leur! Résonnez-les! »

Legolas me jette un coup d'œil sceptique.

« Que pouvons-nous leur dire?

-N'importe quoi! Mais utilisez une vieille langue!

-Une vieille langue?

-Oui! Quelque chose qui se rapproche du dialecte que les elfes ont enseigné aux arbres au commencement des temps! »

Il regarde son maître avec insistance et je comprends que seul Indel est susceptible de connaître une langue pareille. Legolas est trop jeune.

Indel réfléchit quelques secondes. Puis il se met à bredouiller quelques paroles étranges. Ça doit faire des millénaires qu'il n'a pas utilisé cette langue. Je le sens douter, chercher ses mots, mais la mémoire lui revient peu à peu et ses paroles se font plus assurées. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit, mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'influence sur les Huorns. Mes os ne tarderont pas à se broyer. Indel ne se décourage pas et continue son discours en parlant haut et fort.

Les Huorns semblent soudain hésiter. L'étreinte des lianes et des branches ne se relâche pas, mais elle ne se resserre pas davantage non plus. On n'entend plus de craquement lugubre et de plaintes gutturales, comme si les arbres se taisaient pour écouter mon compagnon. Voyant que leur humeur est en train de se modifier, Indel persiste et ses paroles deviennent mélodieuses. Il se met à chanter. Sa litanie s'élève dans les hauteurs et maintenant on dirait que les branches et les feuilles ondulent au rythme de la mélodie. Les troncs tordus des Huorns se balancent doucement, comme hypnotisés par sa voix.

« Ça marche… » que je murmure, ébahie devant le spectacle des Huorns de plus en plus dociles.

Indel termine son récital sur une longue note, douce et enivrante. Quand le silence revient, les bras d'écorce qui retiennent Legolas se retirent et les lianes qui emprisonnent Indel se dénouent tranquillement. On les dépose délicatement au sol, mais il ne se passe rien avec moi. Je suis toujours maintenue dans un étau de branches et de racines.

« Pourquoi ne la libèrent-ils pas? » marmonne Legolas, de peur de se faire entendre et de provoquer à nouveau la colère des arbres.

«J'ai réussi à les calmer. » répond Indel. « La rage les aveuglait. Maintenant, ils ont pris conscience que nous étions des elfes. Mais ils ne tolèrent aucune autre race que la nôtre.»

Je n'ose pas bouger ni parler. Indel m'observe d'en dessous et m'enjoint silencieusement à rester calme. Je le soupçonne de réfléchir à d'autres vieilles paroles qui sauraient se montrer plus convaincantes pour plaider ma cause.

Mais les branches qui me retiennent s'agitent. Le Huorn qui me garde prisonnière entame un lent mouvement. Ses larges racines se détachent de la terre et, comme les tentacules d'une pieuvre, elles rampent au sol, s'agrippent aux rochers et se tirent en avant pour avancer.

« Il se déplace! » lance Legolas.

Le Huorn se détourne de mes deux compagnons, m'entraînant avec lui. Leur regard agrandi d'appréhension est la dernière chose que je vois d'eux avant d'être amenée hors de leur vue. Mon kidnappeur m'emporte dans la Forêt et ses confrères lui font place. J'entends les cris de Indel qui implore quelque chose en vieil elfique comme dernière tentative de persuasion, mais le Huorn l'ignore complètement. Puis, je distingue leur léger pas de course tandis qu'ils cherchent à nous poursuivre. On doit leur faire obstacle, car je perçois maintenant leurs cris de protestation alors que des craquements de branches se font entendre comme des murs qui se dressent pour bloquer l'accès. Je les entends m'appeler de plus en plus faiblement à mesure que je suis traînée dans les profondeurs de Fangorn.

Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver? Si je dois mourir, j'espère que cet arbre va s'y prendre vite. Qu'est-ce qui nous a pris de marcher dans cette Forêt avec insouciance, sans réfléchir? Je ferme les yeux et je prie pour avoir une mort rapide et sans douleur. Mais il ne se passe rien. Le Huorn continue sa lente déambulation dans la Forêt. J'ose ouvrir un œil, mais cette partie de Fangorn est tellement dense, tellement sombre, qu'on y voit rien. En d'autre circonstance, j'aurais pu m'extasier de me retrouver entre les branches de cet arbre et j'aurais même pu trouver la ballade amusante. Ma position est cependant tellement inconfortable que je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes.

Au bout de ce qui me semble des heures, j'arrive à apercevoir une lueur au loin. Est-ce que c'est une clairière où les rayons du soleil parviennent à traverser les hautes branches de la Forêt? Plus on approche, plus la lumière s'intensifie. Je me rends compte à ce moment que le Huorn ne me mène pas à un espace où les arbres sont moins compacts. Il me mène carrément à la sortie de Fangorn.

Une fois à la lisière, je cligne des yeux pour m'accoutumer à la lumière du jour. Le Huorn s'arrête. J'ai tout juste le temps de constater qu'on se trouve devant un paysage désolé où il n'y a que des rochers dispersés et quelques brindilles d'herbe jaunies par le soleil. Le Huorn me relâche ensuite sans prendre de précaution. Je suis jetée à terre. Heureusement, la chute n'est pas trop périlleuse et je vais m'en tirer qu'avec quelques bleus au derrière… si je m'en tire, évidemment.

Je lève les yeux vers mon kidnappeur. Il n'a pas de visage, mais la position d'attaque de ses branches et de ses racines est sans équivoque : si je cherche à m'enfuir, il va me piétiner sans hésitation. Je me montre docile et je reste assise en attendant de savoir ce qu'il compte faire de moi. Tout en me massant les membres endoloris, j'inspecte l'environnement autour de nous. Mais où est-ce qu'il m'a emmenée? Je connais assez la Terre du Milieu pour savoir qu'il n'y a aucun territoire aussi stérile près de Fangorn. Bizarre.

Au loin, j'aperçois un vieil arbre solitaire. Le vent fait ondoyer ses feuilles. De là où je suis j'ai du mal à le voir, mais on dirait un saule pleureur. Il a de délicates branches qui tombent en cascade, toutes pleines de feuilles vertes. Comment un arbre en santé arrive à pousser dans une terre aussi aride? En tout cas, il porte bien son nom dans un environnement pareil; c'est tellement triste comme endroit…

Le Huorn lâche alors un son étrange, comme un long appel caverneux. Brusquement, le saule se redresse. Je tressaille aussi. Bon sang! C'est aussi un Huorn? Un arbre qui peut bouger? On dirait bien que oui parce qu'il se dirige vers nous. À son approche, je peux mieux le distinguer et je remarque qu'il a de longues jambes d'écorces et deux grands bras aux multiples doigts en brindilles feuillues.

Mon dieu… C'est pas un Huorn. C'est un Ent!

* * *

Après des heures à invoquer en vain leur miséricorde dans toutes les plus vieilles langues que je puisse connaître, je me laisse aller à genoux avec lassitude. De dépit et de rage, je frappe du poing un rocher recouvert de limon.

Legolas regarde fixement la direction dans laquelle Eledhrìl fut amenée, les poings serrés.

« Jamais nous n'aurions dû nous aventurer si loin dans la Forêt. » grince-t-il entre ses dents.

« Nous nous sommes laissés séduire par Aldalómë. » dis-je d'une voix éteinte. « En aveugles nous avancions parmi ces arbres aussi vieux que le monde. Portés par l'enchantement, nous nous sommes enfoncés toujours plus loin, sans nous soucier que notre présence pouvait les importuner. Nous payons maintenant pour notre imprudence. »

Je me relève et tente une ultime fois de me faufiler entre les Huorns pour me lancer aux trousses de ma compagne. Peine perdue. Une branche massive claque dans ma direction et me repousse.

Curieusement, les arbres n'opposent aucune résistance si nous cherchons à quitter le cercle qu'ils forment. Nous sommes libres de circuler. On tolère notre présence dans la mesure où nous ne cherchons pas à suivre la trace du Huorn qui a emporté Eledhrìl.

« Que faisons-nous à présent? Le jour décline, maître. À un moment ou à un autre, il nous faudra regagner les canots à la Limeclaire.

-Nous attendrons.

-Attendre quoi? Attendre qui?

-Je l'ignore. Mais nous attendrons.

-Maître, à cette heure, je doute que Eledhrìl soit encore…

-Tais-toi. »

Je refuse d'entendre cette possibilité. Istanel obtempère de mauvaise grâce.

Je retire ma dague de son fourreau pour inspecter la lame. Elle n'est pas noire, mais cela n'est pas un indice rassurant. Pour réagir aux émotions de son détenteur, sa dague doit se trouver entre ses mains. Or, Eledhrìl était bien loin d'avoir les mains libres de la prendre…

Istanel s'assoit à mes côtés et nous attendons dans le silence oppressant de Aldalómë. Pas un bruit, pas une plainte, pas un craquement se fait entendre. Seuls avec notre désarroi, nous attendons, encore et encore. La nuit tombe et son manteau obscur plonge la Forêt dans la plus opaque des noirceurs. Les heures passent, interminables. Chaque minute écoulée désintègre un peu plus le mince espoir que j'ai de revoir Eledhrìl. Mince espoir entretenu par le fait qu'elle fut emmenée vivante. Si le Huorn avait vraiment voulu supprimer Eledhrìl, il l'aurait fait sans attendre, sans délais, devant nous.

La nuit passe et quelques discrets rayons nacrés venant des hauteurs m'indiquent que Arien se lève. Le jour arrive, mais il n'apporte avec lui aucun réconfort. Captif de mes sombres pensées, je ne vois pas mon apprenti bondir et prêter attention aux alentours.

« Glorfindel! Écoutez! »

Tiré de ma léthargie, je me lève à mon tour, intrigué par son attitude.

« Qu'entends-tu? »

- Des… Des pas. » analyse-t-il. « Des pas très lourds. Ils viennent vers nous. »

Je les entends également. Les Huorns les perçoivent aussi, car ils s'agitent et se meuvent nerveusement. Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier?

À présent, les pas résonnent si près qu'ils font trembler le sol. Ce ne peut être le Huorn ravisseur puisqu'il ne marchait pas; il rampait à même la terre. Qu'est-ce donc dans ce cas?

Nous obtenons alors une réponse à nos questions. Une forme géante se fraie un chemin entre les arbres et tous les Huorns, en signe de respect, s'écartent à son arrivée. De longues jambes d'écorce rugueuse s'avancent vers nous à pas lents et sourds. Nous sommes contraints de lever la tête pour voir ce qui se trouve au bout de cette paire d'échassiers et nous voilà subjugués.

« Un Onodrim…Un Ent… » souffle Legolas, la nuque tordue vers le haut.

La forme gigantesque s'arrête à nos pieds. Deux immenses yeux verts nous observent d'en dessous une masse de branches retombantes semblables à celles des saules.

Une voix profonde et lente émerge de ce qui tient lieu de figure à la créature.

« Hrum, houm, bouraroum, un Ent? Je ne suis pas un Ent, ramille et rameau. Hrum, je suis _une_ Ent!»

Legolas et moi contemplons la nouvelle venue, abasourdis de rencontrer un être pareil.

Avant de pouvoir demander ce qu'elle nous veut, une petite silhouette perchée sur son immense tête émerge des feuilles.

« Coucou les gars! »

Les yeux ronds de stupeur, Legolas et moi fixons Eledhrìl qui s'accroche aux branches noueuses de l'Ent.

« Eru soit à louer! » m'exclame-je. « Tu n'as rien? »

Eledhrìl lâche un grand rire joyeux.

« Je me porte à merveille! »

L'Ent-Femme tend vers Eledhrìl une main d'écorce craquelant et celle-ci s'y agrippe. La main redescend lentement et, arrivée près du sol, ma compagne saute à terre.

Nous nous retrouvons tous les trois avec forte effusion, mais un grondement sourd provenant de l'Ent-Femme réclame bien vite notre attention.

« Oh! Laissez-moi vous présenter ma nouvelle amie Germinasaule! »

Elle lève la tête et la désigne avec un large sourire.

« Germina, je vous présente Glorfindel et Legolas. Ce sont les compagnons de route dont je vous ai parlé. » Les yeux tournés vers nous, elle enchaîne : « Indel, Legolas, voici Germinasaule. »

L'Ent-Femme incline son large corps en signe de salutation et sa chevelure de longues branches feuillues s'abat presque sur nous.

« Braoum-hum, je rencontre rarement des Premiers-Nés, mais hum c'est toujours pour moi un plaisir. Houm-Hroum, il est encore plus rare de croiser des humains ici. Qui plus est, baroum, une humaine aussi curieuse, ramille et ramure. »

Nous saluons à notre tour l'Ent-Femme. Je lui adresse mes plus sincères respects. J'ignore encore les circonstances entourant sa rencontre avec Eledhrìl, mais c'est sans-doute grâce à elle si ma compagne est toujours en vie.

« Les Huorns, ici, obéissent aux Bergers de la Forêt. Germina m'a expliqué qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de moi; me tuer ou me jeter hors de la Forêt ou me laisser tranquille comme vous deux. Alors le Huorn m'a porté jusqu'à elle pour décider de mon sort. Heureusement, Germina est plus magnanime qu'eux. Nous avons même très vite sympathisé. »

Nul doute que le tempérament émerveillé et curieux de Eledhrìl a flatté Germinasaule et que cette dernière n'a pas tardé à se laisser attendrir.

« Vous vous rendez compte? » chuchote Eledhrìl. « Une Ent-Femme! Je croyais qu'elles avaient toutes déserté Fangorn! »

Il sort soudain de la bouche entourée de tourbe et de mousse verte de Germinasaule, un long roulement semblable au tonnerre. Grave et tonitruant, la plainte s'élève dans la Forêt et se répercute en écho partout autour de nous. Aussitôt nous comprenons qu'il s'agit d'un ordre de retrait, car les Huorns se dispersent lentement et s'effacent dans les ombres de Aldalómë.

« Ils ne vous embêteront plus maintenant, haroum. Les esprits la Forêt sont parfois belliqueux. Ils vous laisseront passer, vous les Premiers Nés, mais il vaudrait mieux baroum que votre petite amie mortelle reste près de moi. Les arbres m'obéissent, mais ils ont parfois des réactions braoum imprévisibles.

-Germina s'est proposée pour jouer les guides touristiques! » annonce Eledhrìl avec entrain.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons sous la tutelle d'un Berger de Aldalómë. Germinasaule s'avère une hôtesse étonnamment accueillante, de qui nous apprenons beaucoup. Sa sagesse n'a d'égal que ses connaissances de l'Ancien Monde. Elle est l'une des plus antiques de sa race et la dernière du genre féminin à demeurer sur le territoire de la Forêt. Elle ignore où sont parties ses comparses. Elle n'a pas tenu à les suivre, car elle aime le Calenardhon, une région qui borde le sud de la Forêt. Elle s'est donnée le mandat de faire fleurir un jour ce territoire désolé. Les dons des Onodrim sont puissants et ancestraux; je ne serais pas étonné de voir bientôt cette terre grouillante de vie.

Notre excursion a mal commencé, mais aujourd'hui je ne voudrais quitter ce pays pour rien au monde. On se sent redevenir jeune ici. Tout est plus vieux et plus ancien que moi. Il est si rare de sillonner une terre restée intacte, même après les terribles mutations de Arda. De vieux secrets sont enfermés ici. Des souvenirs des premiers jours de l'éveil du monde se cachent au cœur des arbres. Ces olvar ont été témoin des changements du Milieu, tout comme moi, et je trouve en eux un écho à ma propre nostalgie, à ma propre tristesse.

Germinasaule exige à plusieurs reprises de s'entretenir avec moi en vieil elfique, une langue qui me fut enseignée il y a longtemps.

« Je trouve la langue des humains trop brève et trop pépiante. Même ce que vous appelez sindarin est trop succinct, à mon avis. Toum haroum. Il est rare que je puisse m'entretenir dans ce langage mélodieux et lent des Premiers Jours. Cela me rappelle le temps où je n'étais encore qu'une frêle pousse. Que de souvenirs, ramille et rameau. Que de souvenirs, ramille et ramure. »

Istanel, par je ne sais quel tour de force, s'est lié d'amitié avec nuls autres que les Huorns. Du moins a-t-il réussi à approcher ceux qui n'ont pas encore le cœur complètement noir et pourri de rancune envers tout ce qui n'est pas olvar. Il se balade avec eux ou à travers eux, sautant de branches en branches. Souvent il les accompagne dans les confins les plus obscurs de la Forêt. S'ils ne sont pas dotés de la parole, Istanel parvient à comprendre leurs pensées maintenant. Je m'étonne de cette étrange amitié, mais peut-être n'y a-t-il rien de plus légitime à ce que Istanel se trouve des affinités avec eux. Après tout, les Huorns sont aussi impétueux et fiers que lui. La Forêt Noire est pervertie par les orques et les sbires de l'Oeil, tout comme l'a été Aldalómë à une vieille époque. Les Huorns éprouvent autant de haine envers l'Ennemi et de chagrin pour leur Forêt décimée que Istanel face à son pays gagné par l'Ombre et c'est sans-doute ce point commun qui les a rapprochés.

Eledhrìl, perchée sur Germinasaule, part souvent dans le Calenardhon pour aider notre nouvelle camarade dans sa tâche. Ensemble elles plantent des graines, retournent la terre et creusent le ruisseau de l'Onodló pour favoriser l'irrigation des eaux. Eledhrìl n'égale certainement pas les dons de Germinasaule. Sa contribution est infime, mais elle désire mettre la main à la pâte malgré tout. Son aide touche beaucoup Germinasaule qui, jusqu'ici, n'avait guère vu d'humains témoigner autant de respect envers la nature. Cette Onodrim s'est prise d'affection pour ma compagne qu'elle s'est plu à surnommer Bourgeon Ensoleillé en raison de sa jeunesse et de sa vitalité.

« Mais elle parle trop vite, baroum hroum! » me dit en confidence notre imposante amie, une nuit où nous avons trouvé repos dans une clairière.

J'observe un instant Eledhrìl qui dort à poings fermés dans le creux des bras d'un arbre aux branches recroquevillées en berceau. Je souris pensivement. Je suis certain que Eledhrìl n'a pas ménagé son enthousiasme et qu'elle a posé mille et une questions à notre hôtesse pour satisfaire son insatiable curiosité.

« Trop de précipitation, trop de hâte. Touroum.» poursuit Germinasaule de sa voix mugissante. « Curieuse humaine, curieux bourgeon, ramille et rameau. Haroum. Sa compagnie m'est tout de même agréable. Comme un vent frais des montagnes, agité, mais revigorant. »

Je ne peux être plus d'accord avec les propos de cette Onodrim.

* * *

--ooo--

« Dites-moi, Germina, vous connaissez Sylvebarbe? »

Mon amie se déplie lentement dans un craquement de branches et détourne la tête de la terre qu'elle ratissait de ses longs doigts. Ses grands yeux verts profonds m'observent d'un regard soutenu et perçant.

« Sylvebarbe? Baroum. Oui, ce nom m'est familier. » dit-elle de son débit traînant et interminable. « C'est ainsi qu'on le nomme en langue commune, du moins. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à quelques reprises. Il habite plus loin dans le Nord et ne vient que très rarement à la lisière de la Forêt. Taroum hroum. Mais comment un bourgeon tel que vous a jamais entendu parler de Sylvebarbe? »

J'arrête de retourner la terre avec ma pierre, prise au dépourvue. Oups. La question m'est venue comme ça, tout bêtement à l'esprit. Mais je peux tout de même pas dire à Germina que c'est grâce au bouquin de Tolkien que je connais Sylvebarbe.

« Eh bien… Je connais certaines choses. On dit de moi que je suis une sorte de devin. Le nom de Sylvebarbe fait partie de ces… choses que je sais. »

La réponse évasive me vaut un long regard appuyé et scrutateur.

« Hroum, hum. Je n'ai que très peu de nouvelles du monde extérieur, mais j'ai entendu parler de vous auparavant. On dit en effet que vous possédez des connaissances … étonnantes, ramille et rameau. »

Elle se replonge dans son travail sans demander plus de précisions. Ouf. Je l'imite aussitôt et je me force à me concentrer sur mon boulot plutôt que de me laisser aller à poser des questions qui peuvent me compromettre.

Ce que je fais est minime comparé au travail colossal de Germina, mais j'aime bien l'aider. J'ai peine à croire encore que tout ce territoire est le Calenardhon, une province de Gondor qui deviendra le futur Rohan! C'est vraiment étrange. L'Onodló est sensé être une très grande rivière profonde et là elle n'est pas plus large qu'un pauvre ruisseau. Les terres sont à peine fertiles, les buissons sont desséchés… Ce que fait Germina est grandiose et ses dons sont magiques, mais jamais elle ne parviendra à faire de vastes prés et des champs de verdures où les chevaux des Rohirrim aimeront galoper. En tout cas, avant d'avoir un résultat qui pourrait se rapprocher du Rohan que je connais, ça prendra des siècles. D'autant plus qu'elle se contente de s'occuper que du territoire qui borde Fangorn. Pourtant, le futur Rohan s'étendra très loin dans le Sud jusqu'aux Montagnes Blanches…

« Haroum, je n'aime pas m'aventurer très loin de la Forêt. » m'a-t-elle dit. « Il y a les Balchoth, de mauvais humains, qui pillent et sèment la terreur dans cette partie du Gondor. Ils craignent ma demeure alors ils ne se hasardent jamais jusqu'ici. Tant mieux, car ces hommes pourraient saccager mes efforts en peu de temps. Je ne m'évertue qu'à faire fleurir et verdir ce qui se trouvent en amont de Fangorn, hroum. Et le temps, la patience et le bon vouloir de Yavanna s'occuperont de faire épanouir le reste de ce pauvre territoire. »

J'espère qu'elle a raison parce que je ne vois pas ce que les Rohirrim pourraient convoiter ici. Il faudra un changement radical pour qu'ils aient envie de s'établir dans le coin.

« Le temps se couvre, Bourgeon Ensoleillé. » dit soudain Germina après quelques heures d'ouvrage acharné.

Étant toujours couverte par l'ombre géante de Germina qui travaille à côté de moi, je n'ai même pas remarqué que le soleil a disparu dans les nuages. J'essuie mon front en sueur et je lève les yeux vers le ciel gris. Ça sent l'orage, en effet. Je souris à mon amie d'un air satisfait.

« Mais c'est super, Germina! Enfin de la pluie pour toutes ces graines qui ne demandent qu'à se nourrir et grandir! »

Sa tête élevée vers le haut, elle scrute le temps d'un air profondément songeur, voire même avec inquiétude. Bizarre. J'aurais cru qu'elle serait ravie de la pluie.

« Cela n'augure rien bon, oh non, ramille et ramure. Hroum, ce n'est pas un climat normal. »

Intriguée, j'observe le ciel plus attentivement, mais Germina distingue quelque chose qui m'échappe.

« Vous croyez? »

Elle s'étire et porte son regard loin dans l'horizon. Le vent se lève et le tonnerre rugit dans la plaine.

« Rentrez, petit Bourgeon. Hroum. Allez vous mettre à l'abri de la pluie sous les dômes feuillus de Fangorn. » m'ordonne mon amie.

« Et vous, Germina? Vous restez ici?

-Brouaoum. Je dois abriter les petites pousses. Car ce sera un véritable déluge. » dit-elle en étudiant le ciel. « La pluie est bienfaitrice, mais pas en grande quantité. Tout sera noyé si je ne fais rien et notre travail aura été vain. Roumraroum. Partez, petit Bourgeon. Je sens une menace planer au-dessus de nous, ramille et ramure. Oh oui, une inquiétante menace. » dit-elle, songeuse.

Je ne vois pas trop comment un orage peut être à ce point si menaçant, mais j'obéis quand même à mon amie. J'ai un peu peur d'entrer toute seule dans la Forêt à cause des Huorns, par contre. Quoique, Indel et Legolas sont sûrement déjà revenus de leur expédition près des montagnes. Legolas est prétentieux et arrogant, mais puisqu'il est pote avec les Huorns je préfère me tenir pas loin de lui. De toute façon, le temps a passé et ces créatures ont appris à me supporter. En tout cas, je l'espère.

Je me dirige donc vers Fangorn, mais pas assez vite pour échapper à la pluie qui s'abat brusquement sur moi. Je suis trempée jusqu'aux os en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. J'enlève mes lunettes. Elles ne me servent plus à rien dans cette tempête. J'avance péniblement en pataugeant dans la boue. Je n'ai qu'une centaine de mètres à franchir, mais j'ai l'impression que ce sont des kilomètres.

La pluie tombe drue et me pince la peau, même à travers mes vêtements alourdis d'eau. Mes cheveux collent à mon visage. Le vent ne m'aide pas à avancer non plus. Entre deux éclairs aveuglants, il me semble voir quelque chose de noir bouger dans la plaine grisâtre. Sans lunettes et avec ces cordes de pluie, je n'arrive pas à voir ce que c'est. Maintenant, j'entends un drôle de bruit en provenance de la plaine. Une sorte de grognement, suivi de hurlements.

Effrayée, je me mets à courir vers la Forêt ou du moins j'essaie. Les formes noires dans la plaine se rapprochent dangereusement. Je vois tout embrouillée, mais je n'ai pas besoin de bons yeux pour savoir que ça n'annonce rien de bon. Gagnée par la panique, je détale comme un lapin vers cette maudite Forêt qui donne l'impression d'être interminablement loin. Mes pieds s'enfoncent dans la terre inondée et je m'étale de tout mon long dans une flaque de boue. Je n'ai que le temps de me retourner sur le dos pour me rendre compte que les formes noires foncent vers moi et elles sont suffisamment proches maintenant pour que je puisse en deviner l'identité.

« C'est pas vrai! »

Des pattes poilues, des crocs acérés, des yeux de fauves injectés de sang, des hurlements carnassiers.

« Des wargs! »

Je me relève tant bien que mal en dégainant ma dague.

Mais qu'est-ce que ces bêtes fabriquent ici, bon sang?!

Le premier warg en tête de la meute bondit sur moi et je parviens à l'éviter en me jetant de nouveau au sol. Plus par chance que par calcul, je réussis à lui taillader une patte au milieu de son assaut raté.

Les autres monstres arrivent à ma hauteur et, au moment où ils sautent sur moi, je me sens arrachée de la boue et montée dans les airs.

« Germina! » m'exclamé-je, trop heureuse de la voir dans les parages. Elle me juche dans les hauteurs de ses branches, hors de portée des loups sanguinaires.

« Malédiction! Braoum! Infâmes créatures! »

Un gargouillement de colère et de dégoût s'échappe des lèvres craquelées de mon amie. Les wargs la prennent pour cible. Ils mordent et griffent ses jambes pour la déstabiliser. Mais Germina ne se laisse pas intimider. De grands claquements furieux de branches envoient les bêtes s'écraser à des dizaines de mètres. Je m'accroche tant que bien que mal à sa chevelure tandis qu'elle repousse avec rage nos assaillants.

Elle lance soudain un cri de douleur aussi percutant que le tonnerre dans l'orage; un warg plus habile a pris son élan et bondi sur son flanc, arrachant un morceau de sa peau d'écorce. De la sève s'écoule de la plaie. Du sang d'Ent! Germina fléchit sous le coup de la souffrance et d'autres wargs en profitent pour mordre à pleine dent sa chevelure de branches retombantes. Déséquilibrée par l'attaque, je m'écrase au sol et tout devient noir.

* * *

Le ciel s'est brusquement recouvert, donnant l'impression que la nuit est tombée dans la Forêt. Nous interrompons notre expédition au cœur de Aldalómë tandis qu'un curieux mauvais pressentiment m'assaille. Istanel ressent la même chose que moi. Sans rien dire, nous nous regardons d'un air perplexe. Les arbres autour de nous frémissent.

« Je n'aime pas cela… » dit Istanel, observant la voûte céleste à travers les branches au-dessus de nous.

Le tonnerre déchire le ciel. La pluie s'abat presque aussitôt. Protégés par le dais de la Forêt, nous nous dépêchons néanmoins de regagner notre camp.

Nous le trouvons désert.

« Elles sont encore là-bas. » dis-je.

Pourquoi cet orage ne m'inspire rien de bon, je ne sais. Pourtant, avec Germinasaule, je n'ai rien à craindre pour ma compagne. Alors pour quelle raison ce curieux pressentiment persiste?

Cette funeste intuition s'avère malheureusement bien fondée quand nous entendons un terrible hurlement comme un cor sonné de la gorge des bois. Douleur et fureur émanent de ce cri. Et il provient directement du Calenardhon…

Tel un vieux réflexe, je dégaine ma dague pour l'inspecter.

Noire.

Déjà Legolas et moi nous sommes élancés dans les allées sinueuses de Aldalómë. L'inquiétude anime notre course effrénée sous les arbres aussi alarmés que nous. La Forêt s'agite, nerveuse et aux abois. La lisière sud me paraît infiniment lointaine. La pluie a cessé de tomber, mais ce n'est qu'une accalmie. Une tranquillité trop paisible qui ne peut être qu'une prémisse à un second flot de tempête. L'air lourd et humide se fait oppressant, angoissant même.

Nous arrivons en trombe à la sortie de la Forêt et l'effroyable spectacle qui se déroule sous nos yeux nous pétrifie l'espace d'un instant

Une meute de loups persécute notre imposante camarade. Et sous ses grands échassiers, un corps replié sur lui-même échoit dans la boue.

La colère remplace la stupeur. Propulsé par mon courroux, je me lance dans la cohue, épée déployée. Une volée de flèches accompagne mon arrivée; Istanel fait chanter son arc derrière moi. Plusieurs bêtes tombent déjà sans avoir pu seulement deviner notre présence. Je tranche tout ce qui passe à ma portée, envoie paître les coups de crocs mortels, déjoue les pattes griffues et évite les morsures déchaînées. Je perce le cercle ennemi, animé par la seule volonté d'atteindre Germinasaule qui s'efforce de protéger le corps inerte sous ses racines.

Istanel joue de ses poignards et de son arbalète. Les monstres se heurtent à son implacable fougue. Il esquive avec brio la furie de l'ennemi. Le Maître en moi n'a cependant pas le loisir de laisser épancher la fierté éprouvée envers son élève. Il me faut rejoindre Germinasaule, coûte que coûte.

À court de poignards, Istanel s'empare de son épée et, ensemble, nous nous mesurons à la masse de loups qui nous empêchent d'atteindre notre but. Un éclair fend le ciel dans notre direction, mais il n'y a rien de naturel dans ce déchaînement des cieux. L'éclair s'abat si près de nous que plusieurs loups en sont effrayés. Lâchant des couinements craintifs, ils s'enfuient. Les plus téméraires continuent à s'acharner sur nous. L'attention du reste de la meute étant maintenant tournée vers Istanel et moi, Germinasaule peut enfin se redresser de toute sa hauteur.

Entre deux coups d'épées, je la vois porter un regard inquiet vers le ciel. Je suis son regard un instant et je calcule la même chose qu'elle : un autre éclair va s'abattre sur nous. Et son calcul se fait beaucoup plus précis que le mien. Elle anticipe bien avant moi la trajectoire du prochain projectile. Au moment où le jet de lumière tombe des nuages, elle se penche sur Eledhrìl et l'abrite de toute sa corpulence. L'éclair qui devait frapper ma compagne gisant au sol fracasse de plein fouet le corps de Germinasaule. Les wargs s'immobilisent de nouveau et nous en faisons autant. Les yeux agrandis d'épouvante, nous dévisageons la terrible scène à laquelle nous sommes impuissants. La violence du jet, chargé d'une puissance beaucoup plus dévastatrice et artificielle qu'un éclair ordinaire, est tel que le coup lui est fatal. Figée par la mort dans sa position recroquevillée, Germinasaule n'aura même pas eu le temps de rendre son dernier souffle. Au comble de l'horreur, l'éclair la calcine de l'intérieure et son corps raidi prend feu. Un gigantesque brasier la consume tout entière.

Les yeux rivés aux flammes, je suis brusquement soustrait à tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. De violentes images d'un passé révolu s'emparent de mon esprit. Les flammes que je fixais se juxtaposent à d'autres flammes, plus cruelles, plus immondes et dévastatrices. Les souvenirs m'assaillent et me voilà plongé au cœur du gouffre de ma mémoire où tout n'est que douleur et souffrance.

Je ne vois pas les loups déguerpir à la vue des Huorns surgis de la Forêt en renfort. Je ne sens pas Istanel me secouer et plonger ses yeux dans mon regard absent. Je ne l'entends pas m'appeler et me crier de l'aider. Je ne le vois pas non plus m'abandonner à ma torpeur pour frapper de son épée l'écorce de Germinasaule qui se consume. Jamais il n'aurait profané le corps mort d'un Ent, mais il n'a guère le choix. Il taille les branches qui retiennent Eledhrìl, restée sous la masse en flammes. Il ignore les brûlures et la fumée et finit par l'extorquer de la carcasse noircie de la pauvre Germinasaule qui n'avait cherché qu'à la protéger, mais qui, dans sa mort subite, avait bien malgré elle fait prisonnière ma compagne.

L'orage s'éloigne dans la plaine pour laisser place à une pluie salutaire. Le brasier finit par s'éteindre de lui-même et les souvenirs qui m'envahissaient s'évaporent en fumée, tout comme la carcasse fumante de Germinasaule. Replongé brutalement dans le présent, je tressaille, clignant des paupières comme si je sortais d'un sommeil empli de mauvais rêves.

« Glorfindel! De grâce, aidez-moi! »

Je me ressaisis, honteux et humilié de m'être laissé ainsi manipuler par les souvenirs. Un autre décès que celui de cette Ent pourrait être la conséquence immédiate de cette insupportable faiblesse! Je n'ose me figurer ce qui aurait pu se produire sans la présence des Huorns et de Istanel…

Je me précipite auprès de lui. Trop préoccupé par la situation, il n'a pas le temps de me demander ce qui m'est arrivé. Je n'aurais pas eu la volonté de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, de toute manière. Conscient de ce qui vient de se produire, je m'accroupis aux côtés du corps de Eledhrìl, recouvert de suie. Elle tient dans sa main crispée sa dague. Je détecte une commotion; elle a été assommée bien avant notre arrivée.

« Le métal est conducteur. » dit Istanel d'une voix fataliste en dévisageant la dague. « L'éclair l'a sûrement atteinte malgré la tentative désespérée de Germinasaule. »

Retrouvant toute maîtrise et contrôle, je pose l'oreille sur la poitrine de ma compagne.

« Je perçois son pouls. Elle respire. »

Istanel, médusé, peine à y croire.

« Comment est-ce possible?

-Les Dagues sont une partie de nous-même. Elles sont liées à nous. Jamais elles ne pourraient être nocives pour leurs maîtres. »

Je pose une main reconnaissante sur l'épaule de mon apprenti.

« Merci de l'avoir tiré de ce mauvais pas. Elle serait morte asphyxiée. »

Istanel fronce les sourcils. Je lis le questionnement dans son regard.

« Glorfindel, que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi vous… »

Mon apprenti est soudain interrompu par l'agitation des Huorns. Ils s'assemblent autour du cadavre entique et entament une douloureuse litanie rauque pour pleurer la mort de leur Berger.

Sous la pluie battante, nous les regardons, atteints jusqu'au cœur par leur souffrance. Par respect, nous nous recueillons un moment en silence. Mais nous ne pouvons nous attarder plus longtemps. Il nous faut oublier ce deuil inattendu et regagner notre camp au plus vite. Nous sommes à découvert sur ces plaines et rien ne nous assure que les loups ne se manifesteront pas de nouveau.

* * *

--ooo--

J'ai l'impression qu'un bulldozer m'a passé sur le crâne.

Je sors d'un grand trou noir. J'ouvre les yeux sans arriver à voir ce qu'il y a autour de moi tant je suis sonnée. Diverses images nébuleuses me traversent l'esprit tandis que j'essaie de remuer un peu.

« Aïe, ma tête…

-Ne t'agite pas. Tu as subi un dur choc. »

Je connais cette voix grave…

Indel…

Mes idées se font plus claires. Je parviens à distinguer la masse dense des arbres qui m'entourent. Fangorn. Mon ami est penché au-dessus de moi, Legolas se tient un peu en retrait et…

Et, d'un seul coup, tout me revient à l'esprit.

« Les wargs! Germina! » que je m'écrie en bondissant comme un ressort.

La main ferme de Indel me retient par l'épaule.

« Calme-toi, Eledhrìl. C'est terminé. Les wargs furent chassés. »

Il essaie de me faire rasseoir, mais je me dérobe. J'ignore mes membres engourdis et ma tête qui bourdonne.

« Où est Germina? »

Hésitant, Indel fuie mon regard et rencontre celui de son apprenti, tout aussi embarrassé. On dirait qu'ils sont mal à l'aise.

Je me répète : « Où est Germina?! »

Avec un léger soupir de résignation, Indel me répond : « Dans le Calenardhon. »

En train de s'assurer que ses petites pousses n'ont pas subi trop de dommage à cause de l'orage, je suppose.

« Elle s'en est donc sortie… N'est-ce pas? »

J'étudie tour à tour Legolas et Indel. Leurs visages décomposés parlent pour eux.

Sans plus attendre, je cours hors de notre camp.

« Non! Attends! » crie Indel.

Je l'ignore et continue à courir entre les arbres. Je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation dans la Forêt, mais je m'en remets à mon instinct. Et il ne se trompe pas. J'arrive bientôt à la lisière. L'orage a cessé, mais le ciel est toujours aussi gris. La plaine est encore boueuse. Il règne un tel silence sinistre dans le Calenardhon que ça me donne la chair de poule. Je ne vois aucune trace du passage des Wargs. Il n'y a qu'une énorme masse difforme dans la plaine. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu cette bute noire dans le coin… Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être?

Je me souviens bêtement que je ne porte pas mes lunettes. Je fouille dans ma poche pour les récupérer. Aussitôt sur mon nez, la bute noire se fait moins embrouillée. Sa forme me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Et quand l'évidence me frappe, mon cœur en manque presque un battement.

« Oh, bon dieu… Germina… »

Comme une automate, je m'approche de la carcasse noircie. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je distingue ce qui devait être sa tête, ses bras et sa chevelure. Il n'y a plus qu'un tas d'écorce recroquevillé sur lui-même, calciné et ratatiné. J'en ai presque la nausée.

« Germina! C'est pas vrai! Pas elle! »

Mes genoux ne me portent plus. Je m'effondre contre mon amie. Incapable de me contrôler, submergée par le chagrin, je suis secouée de violents sanglots. Je sens confusément une main se refermer sur mon épaule. J'entends à peine la voix de mon compagnon qui se veut apaisante. Dans ma détresse, je parviens à demander ce qui s'est passé et il m'explique calmement comment Germinasaule en est arrivée là.

Legolas, toujours en retrait, mais présent tout de même, observe la plaine.

« Beaucoup de wargs se sont enfuis. Les Huorns se sont sûrement débarrassés de ceux que nous avons pu éliminer.

-Ils ne voulaient pas que les corps souillent ce territoire que leur Berger aimait tant. » enchaîne Indel.

Je me redresse un peu pour regarder à mon tour la région déserte.

« Son œuvre inachevée… »

La tristesse m'envahie de nouveau et je sens encore les larmes me brûler les yeux.

Germina… C'était la dernière Ent connue. La dernière. Et elle a disparue. À cause de moi. Qui s'occupera de faire fleurir cette terre maintenant? Qui la rendra fertile, foisonnante et riche?

Indel et Legolas maîtrisent bien leur chagrin, mais je sais qu'ils sont aussi secoués que moi. Pourtant, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre à quel point la mort de Germina est une catastrophe. Ils ne savent pas que le Calenardhon _doit_ verdir. Où galoperont et brouteront les chevaux rohirrim sinon?

Comme si Indel avait saisi mes pensées, je le vois décrocher de sa ceinture le cadeau de Galadriel. Il observe le cadavre de Germinasaule et je peux voir dans ses yeux la révulsion. Il ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça : réduite à être un spectacle répugnant au milieu d'un terrain désert, figée dans la mort. Guidé par une soudaine intuition, il verse quelques gouttes de sa fiole sur le bois noirci de notre amie.

Il se produit à cet instant quelque chose d'insensé : la zone touchée par le liquide se met à germer. Un tapis de mousse d'un vert éclatant perce la carcasse d'écorce et bientôt tout le corps de Germina est recouvert de tourbe et de limon. De noire, elle est passée au vert doré. Si Indel avait la ferme intention de rendre hommage à notre amie, il ne se doutait absolument pas que ça donnerait un résultat pareil. Je vois l'étonnement et le ravissement dans son regard. Je dois avoir la même tête que lui parce que je suis tout aussi éblouie. Legolas en reste pantois et s'aperçoit bien vite que le phénomène ne s'arrête pas là.

« Regardez! » s'exclame-t-il, en tournant tout autour de lui comme s'il n'avait pas assez de yeux pour voir.

Sous nos pieds, tout devient aussi vert que Germina. Le territoire boueux, désertique et stérile fait place à des kilomètres d'herbe odorante, de fleurs colorées, de broussaille fraîche, de buissons denses et luxuriants. La magie de Galadriel, combinée au travail acharné de Germinasaule, font naître une prairie riche et fertile qui s'étend à perte de vue. Le minuscule ruisseau de l'Onodló se transforme en une rivière profonde qui déferle joyeusement entre les rochers. Il disparaît très loin dans l'horizon. Et comme pour saluer ce changement enchanteur, le soleil parvient à percer les nuages et à étaler ses rayons dorés sur le Calenardhon.

À la mémoire de Germina, mon compagnon a accompli sa volonté, son désir de voir cette terre débordante de vie.

« Indel, ce que tu as fait est extraordinaire… » que je souffle, ébahie.

La voix vibrante d'une émotion contenue, Indel contemple d'un air béat ce qui nous entoure.

« Je n'ai fait que terminer ce que Germinasaule avait commencé. C'est à son don et son amour inconditionnel envers le Calenardhon qu'il faut être redevable. »

C'est vrai. La fiole de Galadriel n'a que donné le coup de pouce qu'il fallait à son œuvre.

En silence, nous restons tous les trois aux côtés de notre amie à admirer le spectacle, capes et chevelures au vent.

Je souris rêveusement.

Alors, les voilà donc, les grandes plaines verdoyantes du Rohan…

_**À suivre**_


	17. Séparation

_Il y a un clin d'œil au film La Communauté de l'Anneau dans ce chapitre. À vous de découvrir ce que c'est. Petit indice? Glorfindel reprend sa revanche sur Arwen. Huhuhu._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 17**

**Séparation**

_« Tu me déçois._

_-Je réparerai mon erreur, votre grandeur._

_-Les wargs ont échoué. Il ne fut pas judicieux de ta part de les envoyer chercher ce que je convoite. Leur soif de chair et de sang les ont détourné de leur mission et mon intervention pour les chasser a bien failli être fatale à la seule personne qu'il me faut impérativement garder en vie._

_-J'en suis conscient, mon suzerain. J'ai déjà mis un autre plan à exécution. Vous obtiendrez bientôt ce que vous désirez._

_-Quel est ce plan?_

_-J'ai conclu un marché avec le chef des Balchoth. _

_-C'est risqué de traiter avec eux sans te trahir. Ton Seigneur pourrait avoir des soupçons._

_-N'ayez crainte. Les miens n'ont aucun moyen de douter de ma fidélité et de ma loyauté, mais je ne sers qu'un seul seigneur et c'est vous, mon suzerain._

_-Il m'a fallu attendre qu'ils quittent le royaume trop bien gardé de la Lorien et ton espion crébain a mis du temps à retrouver leur trace près de Fangorn. Je me suis montré plus que patient. Ne me déçois plus._

_-Vous aurez bientôt ce que vous cherchez, votre Grâce._

_-Les Balchoth sont efficaces, mais ne sous-estime pas ce trio. Ils ont les dagues._

_-Ils n'auront pas le loisir de les utiliser, croyez-moi. »_

---ooo---

* * *

Deux jours passent au cours desquels nous prenons le temps de dire adieu à Fangorn. Nous désirons tous les trois voir de près tous les changements qu'a subi le Calenardhon. À peine avons-nous formulé ce souhait que certains Huorns disparaissent dans les profondeurs de la Forêt pour se montrer plus tard avec nos canots enchevêtrés dans leurs branches. Ils ont compris que nous voulions longer la toute nouvelle grande rivière de l'Onodló et ils sont allés chercher nos moyens de transport restés à l'autre bout du pays, arrimés à la Limeclaire. Legolas les remercie en notre nom et, après un dernier adieu à Germina, nous voilà enfin partis pour une autre excursion en canots.

Voyager de cette manière plait bien à Indel. Je crois qu'il redoute encore la venue des wargs et comme ces bêtes ne savent pas nager, nous sommes en sécurité sur la rivière. Je ne crois pas que les wargs se montreront de sitôt, par contre. D'après ce que m'a raconté mon compagnon, ils ont eu la frousse de leur vie avec ce curieux orage. Mais bon. Vaut mieux se tenir prêt à tout, je suppose.

Quand Indel m'a appris ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais dans les pommes, je n'y ai pas réfléchi, trop accablée par le deuil de Germina. Aujourd'hui, avec le recul, je trouve la situation plutôt bizarre. Non. Pas bizarre; familière. J'avais déjà entendu parler d'un orage qui ne semble pas naturel et c'était dans la Communauté de l'Anneau. La Fraternité avait affronté une tempête électrique… et qui était à l'origine de cette tempête? Saroumane, bien sûr. Ce qui voudrait donc dire que c'est aussi Saroumane qui a créé l'orage…? Je ne vois pas qui d'autre assez puissant pourrait faire une chose pareille. Si ma supposition est juste, ça signifie que l'istar est au courant de mon retour. Il ne peut pas avoir décidé de déclencher cet orage par pur hasard. C'était calculé, prévu. Si ça se trouve, c'est aussi lui qui a envoyé les wargs à mes trousses. Pallando me l'avait bien dit que Saroumane se pencherait sérieusement sur mon cas. Reste à savoir comment il a su que je suis revenue…

À moins que j'interprète mal les événements? Peut-être que les wargs erraient là par pur hasard et qu'ils ont vu un gibier potentiel, c'est tout. Et peut-être que ce curieux orage était juste plus puissant que d'ordinaire, d'où l'impression qu'il était artificiel. Mmh. J'aimerais bien que tout ça ne soit que le fruit du hasard, mais ça fait trop de coïncidences en même temps. Oh là là. Le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas partager mes réflexions avec Indel. Si je veux respecter ma promesse, personne ne doit soupçonner Saroumane.

Indel ne me dit rien, mais je sais très bien que l'orage et les wargs l'ont inquiété. Tout comme moi, il n'est pas sûr si cette attaque était délibérée ou un simple hasard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une preuve concrète qu'on nous en veut, il ne dira rien pour ne pas nous alarmer. Est-ce que c'est pour cette raison qu'il se montrait trois fois plus prudent et prévenant qu'avant? Avait-il senti une menace planer au-dessus de nous? De son côté, je suppose qu'il croit que l'orage est une manœuvre de Carn Dûm. J'aimerais bien le détromper, mais je suis piégée par la promesse faite à Pallando. La seule chose que j'espère, c'est que Indel n'en vienne pas à la conclusion qu'il vaut mieux cesser d'errer en Terre du Milieu. S'il croit qu'on est en danger, il pourrait très bien interrompre notre voyage et ordonner qu'on se cache quelque part comme dans la Lorien. Pire encore; il pourrait désirer que je retourne dans mon monde! Pour lui, c'est le seul endroit où l'ennemi ne peut m'atteindre.

Brrr. La seule idée de retourner chez-moi me donne la chair de poule. Je préfère affronter une armée de wargs plutôt que de remettre les pieds là-bas.

Toutes ces incertitudes et hypothèses m'empêchent de bien apprécier les jolies plaines que nous voyons depuis notre position sur la rivière. Mon attitude intrigue mes compagnons de route. D'habitudes, je m'extasie d'un rien. Ce serait le cas si je n'avais pas cette constante migraine qui me martèle le crâne. Je dois trop réfléchir, ça me met le cerveau en bouillie. À un point tel que ça commence à tracasser Indel.

Un soir près de la berge, alors que j'enlève mes lunettes pour me masser l'arête du nez, il m'interroge sur mon état. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis trop préoccupée à cause de Saroumane alors je mets mon comportement sur le compte de la fatigue et du deuil de Germina, ce qui n'est pas entièrement faux.

Les jours passent et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir la route. Je n'ai même plus l'énergie de me plonger dans mes pensées à propos de Saroumane. Je peux encore moins me concentrer sur mon journal; j'aligne deux mots avec ma plume et déjà je vois tout flou. Tout compte fait, ce mal de crâne assidu ne doit pas être entièrement causé par ces réflexions angoissantes. Je couve quelque chose. Je me demande s'il n'existe pas une version ardaïenne d'une bonne aspirine. Par chance, on reste assis dans un canot la majorité du temps; je suis pas sûre que je pourrais marcher sans tituber. J'ai les jambes en coton, je suis étourdie et je vois tout embrouillé tellement j'ai l'esprit nébuleux. On dirait que j'ai chopé un virus. Je n'ai pourtant pas la sensation d'être fiévreuse. Je dois avoir une sacrée mauvaise mine parce que même Legolas semble perturbé par mon état.

* * *

J'ordonne une halte. La nuit n'est pas encore tombée, mais je trouve la situation de Eledhrìl trop inquiétante. Et j'ai raison, car sitôt à terre, elle s'effondre sur la berge et ne bouge plus.

« Istanel, trouve-moi de l'athelas. » lui dis-je tandis que j'allonge ma compagne sur le dos. J'improvise un lit de camp avec ma cape et je procède à un rapide examen. J'enlève ses verres et relève ses paupières. Pas de regard vitreux. Elle ne présente aucun symptôme de maladie humaine. Elle n'a pourtant fait aucun effort surhumain pour être fatiguée de cette manière. Eledhrìl a déjà affronté le Désert du Nord, par Iluvatar, comment cette petite excursion aurait-elle pu venir si facilement à bout de ses forces? Serait-ce le deuil de Germinasaule qui l'aurait atteinte plus que de raison?

Mon regard se pose sur le fourreau de sa ceinture. Se pourrait-il que j'aie eu tort à propos des dagues? Et si Eledhrìl subissait le contrecoup de l'éclair qui l'a frappé?

Istanel revient bientôt avec l'athelas. Sans avoir eu besoin de le lui demander, il le jette dans un bol qu'il remplit d'eau de la rivière. Il met le tout à bouillir au-dessus d'une de nos lanternes éternelles et les vapeurs qui s'en échappent rappellent bien vite Eledhrìl à la réalité.

« Ouh là… J'ai le cerveau en compote. » est la première chose qu'elle dit distinctement. « Je suis encore tombée dans les vapes? » s'enquit-elle.

« Comment te sens-tu? » demande-je, l'aidant à se remettre sur son séant.

« Plutôt bien. » Haussant les épaules, elle sourit. « Très bien, même.

-En es-tu certaine? » insisté-je.

Eledhrìl se tourne vers Istanel. Elle attend sans aucun doute une réplique acerbe sur les conditions peu résistantes des mortels. Puisque rien d'autre qu'un regard soucieux lui est renvoyé, elle enchaîne à mon intention : « Oui oui. On peut continuer, tu sais. »

Eledhrìl cherche à se mettre debout malgré mes protestations. Faible et mal en point il y a quelques instants, elle semble à présent rayonnante de santé. L'athelas est très efficace, mais certainement pas miraculeux…

Étrange.

D'un geste machinal, elle récupère ses verres et nous assure encore une fois qu'elle est parfaitement capable de reprendre la route. J'ai le malheur de la croire et, quelques heures plus tard, le même manège recommence. Cette fois, j'ordonne une halte jusqu'au lendemain.

À l'aube, Eledhrìl se tire des bras de Lórien, au sommet de sa forme. Curieux. Après s'être rafraîchie à la rivière, elle me dit avec assurance : « Tu vois? C'était qu'un malaise passager! »

Elle remet ses verres déposés la veille près de sa couche. Presque aussitôt, Eledhrìl se masse les tempes et son entrain rechute.

Cette fois, je comprends tout.

« Enlève-les.

-Enlever quoi? »

Je le fais à sa place et je lui retire immédiatement ses verres.

« Me vois-tu bien?

-Bah oui, je te vois. » me répond-t-elle, intriguée par mon geste. Puis, elle prend conscience de ses propres paroles.

« Bon sang! Je te vois! Je te vois très bien! »

Clignant des yeux, ma compagne pivote sur elle-même et paraît fascinée par tout ce qui l'entoure.

« Je ne vois plus embrouillée! Je vois même Legolas près de la rivière qui me dévisage d'un air perplexe! » s'exclame-t-elle, excitée.

« C'est le contrecoup de l'éclair qui t'a frappé.

-Hein? Tu crois?

-Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Ta nouvelle vision doit être un effet secondaire.

-Ça alors… C'est pour ça que j'avais tout le temps la migraine; la force de mes lunettes m'étourdissait. Et moi qui pensais voir flou à cause de la fatigue! »

Elle rit tout en récupérant ses verres désormais inutiles.

« Il doit y avoir eu une sorte de court circuit dans le nerf optique ou quelque chose du genre. Je vois d'ici la publicité choc : "Oubliez les chirurgies laser coûteuses! Rien ne vaut mieux que la décharge d'un éclair! Installez-vous un paratonnerre sur la tête, attendez le prochain orage et le tour est joué!" »

Je n'ai pas saisi un traître mot de ce qu'elle vient de dire, mais je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie puisqu'elle retient un grand fou rire.

« Fini la taupe! Fini la binoclarde! Je suis enfin normale! Du moins… Normale pour une humaine, bien sûr. »

Elle s'apprête à regagner la rive dans la ferme intention de lancer ses verres à l'eau. Je lui attrape le poignet avant qu'elle ne commette un impair.

« Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Eledhrìl. Ce n'est peut-être qu'un effet temporaire. Il se pourrait même que ta vue soit exacerbée que pour mieux diminuer ensuite, jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes aveugle. Cet éclair n'avait rien de naturel…

-Mais c'est ma dague qui a agi comme conducteur. Et tu m'as dit toi-même que nos armes ne nous seraient jamais nocives. »

C'est juste. J'espère avoir eu raison.

« Soit. Toutefois, je te conseille de conserver cet instrument dans tes bagages. Sait-on jamais. Tu pourrais en avoir encore besoin. »

* * *

Si c'est vraiment Saroumane qui a déclenché cet orage, je parie qu'il ne s'attendait pas à me rendre bien malgré lui une vue normale! Je serais même prête à le remercier chaudement si je venais à le croiser!

Allons, qu'est-ce que je raconte? La dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de me trouver face à ce magicien!

---ooo---

Nous croisons ci et là quelques chaumières isolées où des gondoriens ont élu domicile des années auparavant. Des jours se sont écoulés depuis les changements du Calenardhon, mais c'est encore sur toutes les langues. De là où elle est maintenant, j'espère que Germina voit le résultat de son dévouement et de ses efforts. Les gens sont ébahis et consternés. Ils habitaient auparavant sur des terres impossibles à cultiver et aujourd'hui mille possibilités s'ouvrent à eux. De modeste, leur mode de vie passera bientôt à aisé et d'autres gondoriens viendront élire domicile dans le coin, qui sait.

« J'en doute. » me dit Indel. « À moins que le Roi Eärnil sécurise davantage la province, peu de gens voudront s'établir ici. On craint beaucoup trop les Balchoth. Qui plus est, si la richesse des terres permet aux habitants d'être mieux nantis, les pillages pourraient se multiplier. Cette perspective n'encouragera certainement pas les gondoriens à occuper davantage le territoire. »

Indel a raison. À cause des Balchoth, le Calenardhon restera presque vide. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que l'Intendant Cirion n'aura pas d'objection à donner ce territoire aux futurs Rohirrim. Désertique, inexploité, le Gondor n'aura aucun intérêt à le conserver.

Mes compagnons et moi saluons discrètement les habitants sur notre passage, nous contentant de longer la rivière sans nous arrêter. Si on nous pose des questions, nous répondons n'être que des voyageurs. Inutile de préciser notre identité. Quoique, si Saroumane sait déjà que je suis là, ça ne sert plus à grand chose de préserver notre anonymat…

Il vaut mieux que je ne pense plus à lui et à tout ce que ça impliquerait de complications si jamais il était réellement au courant de mon retour en Terre du Milieu. Vivons au jour le jour et attendons de voir ce qui se passe. Je ne vais pas laisser ce vieux traître gâcher mon voyage.

Je profite à fond de mes nouvelles capacités visuelles et je ne manque pas une occasion de décrire à haute voix dans le moindre détail les paysages lointains, les oiseaux dans le ciel et même la plus petite bête qui gambade dans les prés, au désespoir de mes compagnons de route qui doivent commencer à en avoir marre de m'entendre déblatérer pour un rien.

Pour mon plus grand bonheur, les craintes de Indel ne se concrétisent pas; ma vue ne diminue pas. Les jours passent et la situation reste telle quelle. Espérons que ça dure.

Un soir, nous atteignons un point de la rivière où elle devient très mouvementée. Nous tirons les canots hors de l'eau et montons un camp pour la nuit. Demain, nous ferons du portage au lieu d'affronter les torrents.

Ici, le terrain est sauvage et personne n'y habite. Legolas formule le souhait de manger un bon daim pour le dîner. Il en a vu dans ce coin de la province et compte bien user de son arc pour en attraper un. Mais Indel proteste vivement. Il dit que le nouveau Calenardhon est trop jeune encore pour y chasser sans risquer de faire fuir pour de bon le peu d'animaux qui s'y sont établis. J'avoue que la faune a besoin de s'étendre et de se multiplier, mais c'est quand-même pas la chasse d'un seul petit daim qui pourrait avoir des conséquences néfastes sur la nature environnante? Je ne fais aucun commentaire, toutefois j'ai la vague impression que ce n'est encore qu'une excuse pour ne pas avoir à faire cuir de la viande. Nos lampes ne sont pas assez puissantes pour rôtir de la chair et Indel s'oppose toujours à faire du feu…

Le feu…

Tiens, ça me rappelle ce que Legolas m'a dit en confidence alors que Indel préparait nos bagages avant de partir de Fangorn. Il m'a raconté sa version de l'attaque des Wargs. Elle correspondait en tout point à ce que m'a révélé Indel, exceptée pour une chose… Si Legolas -qui n'est pas très porté sur la confidence et la confiance à mon égard- avait tenu à m'en parler à l'insu de Indel, c'est que la situation le préoccupait vraiment. Mais quand il m'a dit que Indel avait eu un moment d'absence, j'ai eu peine à y croire. Indel dans les vapes? Impossible. J'ai tout bonnement supposé que Legolas avait mal interprété la situation, ce qui m'a d'ailleurs valu un regard noir de sa part et il m'a aussitôt assuré que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il me confiait ses inquiétudes, puis il a tourné les talons dans une élégante indignité. J'en ai pas trop fait un cas, mais ce soir, cette histoire me revient en tête et je me mets à y méditer longuement alors que nous veillons à la belle étoile autour de notre lanterne éternelle.

Indel refuse de faire du feu.

Indel aurait paralysé devant Germina en flammes.

Le Feu…

Plusieurs faits anodins me reviennent tout à coup à l'esprit : la première fois qu'on a traversé le désert du Nord, Indel a refusé de faire du feu sous prétexte qu'on pouvait trop facilement nous repérer. Mais, feu ou pas, les orques nous ont suivis quand-même jusqu'au Rhovanion. Et quand on est tombé sur Radagast, il s'est empressé d'éteindre son feu de camp. Dans la Forêt Noire, au banquet, il s'est évaporé dans la nature aussitôt que les sylvestres ont allumé un feu de joie…

J'additionne A + B dans ma tête et une étrange conviction s'échappe toute seule de mes lèvres.

« Oh, bon sang! Tu es bien le Glorfindel de Gondolin! »

Le fait de le dire tout haut m'aide à y voir encore plus clair. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse sans me rendre compte que Legolas lève un sourcil interrogateur et que Indel se tient raide comme un poteau, la mâchoire crispée.

Je m'étais déjà vaguement interrogée à propos des deux Glorfindel. Comme le premier est mort, je me suis dit que mon Indel à moi n'avait aucun lien avec celui de Gondolin, mais j'ai eu tort! Il y a tellement de détails des livres qui diffèrent de la réalité; les dix Nazgûl, par exemple. Alors, c'est fort probable, certain même, que le Glorfindel de Gondolin ne soit pas mort! J'aurais dû me douter que tous les deux ne faisaient qu'un! Il a survécu au combat contre le Balrog! Ça alors… Je savais que Indel était un puissant guerrier, mais remporter un combat contre une créature pareille le rend encore plus impressionnant qu'avant. Il n'y a que Gandalf qui peut se vanter d'avoir vaincu un Balrog et, même si c'est un magicien, la victoire lui a été fatale. Enfin, "sera" fatale puisque ça ne s'est pas encore produit.

Je poursuis mes réflexions à voix haute.

« La moindre flamme te rappelle le Balrog que tu as combattu! C'est pour ça que tu as figé devant Germina! Tout s'explique : tu as la phobie du feu! C'est pas étonnant; une bataille pareille laisse forcément des séquelles! » que je reprends, cette fois en cherchant le regard du principal concerné. Je jubilais d'enfin comprendre ce mystère, mais mon sourire se fane aussitôt que je croise les yeux de Indel. Il me dévisage avec une telle hostilité que je m'enfonce la tête dans les épaules.

J'aurais dû rouler sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler. Je n'ai besoin d'aucune confirmation à mon hypothèse. Elle est vraie. J'ai visé en plein dans le mille. La façon que Indel a de me considérer avec une rage contenue vaut tous les aveux. Je viens de l'atteindre dans son ego, son orgueil et sa fierté, et ce devant son apprenti. Je lui ai trouvé une faiblesse, une faille, et je viens de l'étaler devant son élève; quelqu'un qui doit croire que son mentor est fort, invincible et solide.

Je me détourne de son regard assassin et je tombe sur Legolas qui nous observe tous les deux l'un après l'autre, profondément perplexe.

« Quel Balrog? » demande-t-il au bout d'interminables secondes de silence.

Le questionnement que je lis dans ses yeux accentue encore plus ma culpabilité. À cet instant, je comprends que je n'ai pas fait qu'humilier Indel. J'ai aussi fait mention d'une étape de sa vie que Legolas ne connaissait même pas. Il ignorait tout de ce combat! J'aurais cru qu'une bataille aussi mémorable serait restée dans les annales et qu'il allait de soi que tous les elfes étaient au courant. Eh bien non. J'ai eu tout faux.

Comme si je n'étais pas suffisamment mal à l'aise, Indel se lève lentement tout en ne me lâchant pas du regard. Il me domine de toute sa hauteur et ses yeux ne sont plus que deux fentes menaçantes.

Oh non… Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je t'en supplie…

« Étant grande devin possédant autant de connaissances passées que futures, je suppose que je ne devrais guère m'étonner que tu détiennes aussi ces informations. »

Il a dit "grande devin" qu'en raison de Legolas qui ne doit rien savoir à propos de l'existence du bouquin de Tolkien, mais il y a une telle condescendance dans l'utilisation de ces mots, un tel mépris, que je le soupçonne de les avoir employés exprès. J'accuse le coup. Je l'ai bien cherché, j'imagine.

« Mon passé ne regarde que moi et moi seul. Je te défends de l'évoquer à nouveau. Mieux encore; oublie-le. »

Il se tourne vers Legolas.

« Et fais-en autant. »

Plutôt que de me laisser impressionner par sa voix paisible de froideur, je riposte.

« C'est pas en ignorant le passé que tes peurs disparaîtront et… »

Il a bondi sur moi tellement vite que j'en reste pétrifiée.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que signifie le mot peur. Aucune. »

Il a détaché ses mots avec lenteur. Une lueur étrange anime ses yeux de glace. J'ai du mal à déglutir. J'oublie toute idée de lui tenir tête. Vaut mieux me taire.

Il finit par quitter notre espace de repos et disparaît dans la nuit noire du Calenardhon.

Legolas et moi échangeons un regard circonspect. Je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de me demander plus de précision, mais il respectera la volonté de son maître. Il y a de quoi refreiner sa curiosité; je suis certaine qu'il ne l'a jamais vu dans un état pareil. Il y avait tellement de colère dans ses yeux et aussi… une souffrance rétrospective.

J'ai manqué une belle occasion de me taire, dis donc.

Au bout de quelques heures d'attente, Legolas et moi concluons tacitement que Indel ne reviendra pas cette nuit et qu'il est inutile d'essayer de le chercher. Il reviendra de lui-même. J'essaie donc de dormir, mais j'en suis incapable. Je me sens coupable et maladroite. Jusqu'ici, jamais on s'était disputé. Jamais il n'y avait eu de froid entre nous. J'espère que demain on oubliera cet incident… Quoique, je doute que Legolas veuille en rester là. Il exigera de comprendre ce qui se passe quand Indel se sera calmé. J'ose croire que cette incartade n'empoisonnera pas l'ambiance du voyage…

Je passe la pire nuit de toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. L'aube se pointe et Indel n'est toujours pas revenu. Legolas prépare notre attirail pour le portage, certain que son maître ne tardera pas à se montrer. Après un petit déjeuner forcé, j'enfile ma besace par-dessus mon épaule, prête pour le départ. Je me tourne vers Legolas histoire de voir si je peux l'aider à attacher les derniers bagages. M'occuper pour éviter de penser est sans doute le meilleur moyen de ne pas ruminer ma culpabilité.

J'ouvre la bouche pour m'adresser à Legolas, mais je la referme aussitôt quand je vois son air étrange. On dirait qu'il écoute, qu'il est aux aguets. Et soudain il me crie : « Dans les rochers! »

Les sourcils froncés, je réplique : « Hein? Quoi les rochers? »

Il arme son arbalète et empoigne son arc.

« Allez vous mettre à couvert dans les rochers! » m'ordonne-t-il.

À ce moment, je saisis la raison pour laquelle il est sur ses gardes; j'entends des cris qui se rapprochent. Des cris de guerre. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour obéir et me cacher dans les rochers épars de la plaine. De là, je vois une cavalerie émerger de l'horizon plat. Un grand nombre d'individus foncent sur nous, grimpés sur des chevaux fougueux et écumants. Ils arrivent dans un nuage de poussière et de sable, lâchant des cris de triomphe.

Qui sont-ils? Ils ont l'air humain, mais pas commodes. Pour preuve, ils dégainent bien haut leurs épées et foncent tout droit vers Legolas. Ce dernier les accueille d'une volée de flèches. Toutes font mouche et les cibles tombent de leurs montures en pleine course. Les premiers arrivés sans heurt au camp ne se soucient pas de Legolas. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. Ils ont l'air d'avoir autre chose en tête que le massacre. Ils brandissent des haches et réduisent en pièces nos barques. Ils mettent sans dessus dessous tout notre attirail. On dirait qu'ils cherchent quelque chose.

Depuis ma cachette, je peux mieux voir leurs visages. Ce sont des hommes. De grands gaillards à l'air buté. Tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête.

Des Balchoth?

Cherchent-ils des objets de valeur à piller?

Comme ils n'ont pas l'air de trouver grand chose qui les intéressent, ils jettent leur dévolu sur Legolas. Ils vont se mesurer à un prince guerrier sans merci, mais la lutte n'est pas égale quand même. Legolas ne se laisse pas pour autant impressionner par leur grand nombre. Il leur en fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Où est Indel? Est-ce que les Balchoth sont tombés sur lui avant d'arriver au camp? L'aurait-il attaqué?

Au moment où mes doutes tournent à l'inquiétude, mon compagnon se matérialise dans mon champ de vision. Comment et quand il l'a fait, ça je l'ignore, mais il a piqué la monture d'un des Balchoth et le voilà qui fend comme une flèche les rangs de la cavalerie, épée et dague déployées. Il a totalement soumis la bête sous lui et elle anticipe ses commandements comme si tous deux avaient le même esprit et le même corps.

Indel laisse sur son passage des hommes sans vie et des chevaux affolés. Ayant maintenant rejoint son apprenti, ils se livrent à un combat acharné. Tous deux assurent mutuellement leurs arrières. Cavalier et fantassin se complètent magistralement bien, l'un ayant l'avantage de la hauteur et l'autre ayant l'avantage de la rapidité. Les coups d'épées ennemies, rudes et nombreux, sont compensés par la furtivité et l'adresse elfique.

J'ai du mal à regarder cet odieux spectacle. Pourtant, j'ai déjà été témoin d'une bataille sanglante. Plusieurs même. Des orques, des Uruk Hai, des wargs… mais jamais d'humains. Des humains comme moi. Ou du moins, des humains qui auraient pu être comme moi s'ils n'avaient pas fait des choix différents les menant sur la voie du mal…

J'ai confiance en mes deux compagnons, mais la lutte est trop serrée. Je mets de côté mon sentiment de malaise et de peur, puis je sors de ma cachette. On a un moyen de mettre un terme à tout ça. Un moyen rapide et efficace. Je prends une grande inspiration, la mine résolue.

L'œil aguerri de Indel me voit sortir des rochers. Il me conjure du regard de rester là où je suis, mais je l'ignore totalement. "Réfléchis, Indel" que mes yeux lui disent. "Tu sais tout comme moi qu'on peut vite en finir avec eux". Je garde les yeux braqués sur lui pour ne pas me laisser impressionner par la cohue ennemie dans laquelle je fonce. Je sais que si je porte attention à ces guerriers intimidants et redoutables, je perdrai tout mon courage. Je n'aurai qu'une envie : celle de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Si je veux mener à bien mon idée, il faut que je reste concentrée sur Indel et le but à atteindre. Oublier ma peur.

Conscient que je ne tournerai pas les talons pour lui obéir et me cacher, Indel se jette de sa monture et se fraie un chemin dans ma direction, aussi résolu que je le suis.

* * *

Eledhrìl tire sa dague de son fourreau et rive à nouveau son regard au mien pour chercher quelque approbation muette. J'acquiesce rapidement et range mon épée pour n'avoir que ma propre dague en main. Istanel nous a vus et a immédiatement compris ce que nous sommes sur le point de faire. Aussitôt, il s'emploie à s'éloigner de notre position, non sans faire mordre la poussière aux Balchoth en travers de son chemin. Eledhrìl se met dos à moi, dague tendue. Je l'imite et, tous deux, nous guettons le premier des Balchoth qui nous attaquera de front. Un seul coup de dague synchronisé devrait suffire. Nous n'abattrons qu'un d'entre eux, mais l'onde de choc nous fera gagner du temps. Cela devrait happer une bonne partie de la bande et, pendant qu'ils se remettront de la secousse, nous aurons tout le loisir de fuir. Derrière moi, je m'empare de la main libre de Eledhrìl. Je n'ignore point que la puissance de son arme grugera toute son énergie. Aussi cherche-je un moyen de lui transmettre un tant soit peu de mes propres forces.

Hélas, une impression insidieuse m'empêche de me concentrer. Au-delà des Balchoth qui nous encerclent, je sens une autre menace s'insurger dans mon esprit. J'en calcule rapidement la provenance. Obligé de lâcher la main de ma compagne, je saisis d'un geste vif un premier missile tiré dans ma direction.

Les Balchoth détiennent aussi des armes de portée...

Après une longue nuit d'errance où la colère avait fini par laisser place à une amère culpabilité, je suis revenu sur mes pas, loin de me douter d'arriver au milieu d'une attaque déloyale. Je me suis précipité au combat, mais je suis certain d'avoir bien mesuré leur gréement avant de me hasarder dans leurs rangs. Et aucun n'avait d'arcs. Ce qui signifient que les Balchoth les ont cachés dans le seul but de nous faire sous-estimer leurs dispositifs et créer ainsi un effet de surprise. Ces voleurs de grands chemins sont plus rusés que je ne l'avais cru. Cela change considérablement la donne.

À peine ai-je stoppé la flèche en vol que déjà j'entends d'autres sifflements secs vibrer vers nous. Contraint d'abandonner notre premier plan, j'utilise ma dague pour faire ricocher d'autres missiles de leur trajectoire.

Il faut nous déplacer, changer de position. Nous sommes trop bien en vue. Je me retourne pour pousser ma compagne vers un endroit sûr. Il y a cependant trop de flèches à dévier. Ce que je crains par-dessus tout se produit : propulsée par le choc, Eledhrìl tombe sur le dos, une flèche en pleine poitrine. Je sens mon sang se glacer et mon cœur battre sous mes tempes. Je m'entends à peine hurler tant cette vision atroce me mortifie. J'ai pourtant vu, au cours des siècles, bon nombre de camarades et alliés subir pareille blessure. Toutefois, jamais une scène semblable ne m'aura autant ébranlé qu'aujourd'hui. Je perçois vaguement mon apprenti surgir devant moi. De son refuge pour éviter l'éventuelle onde de choc, il a probablement vu ce qui s'est passé. Les flèches continuent à pleuvoir autour de nous, mais je ne m'en soucie guère. Je n'entends que mon cœur marteler ma poitrine. L'environnement fond, se dissout autour d'elle. Je ne vois que Eledhrìl les yeux grands ouverts, la respiration hachée et une main crispée autour de la flèche.

Je me contrains à recouvrer discipline et sang-froid. Istanel me couvre tandis que je la cueille dans mes bras. Je ne me préoccupe pas de sa blessure. Plus tard. Il faut un abri. Je cours vers les rochers et m'y réfugie derrière, suivi par Istanel. Je m'en remets à lui le temps d'inspecter la gravité de la blessure. La flèche doit être tombée durant ma course, car je ne vois qu'un trou dans ses vêtements. Le fait qu'elle se soit délogée facilement est plutôt rassurant; la plaie ne doit pas être profonde. Je n'écarte cependant pas la possibilité d'une hémorragie interne.

Eledhrìl cherche son souffle et essaie de tâter d'une main tremblante sa poitrine pour évaluer elle-même les dégâts.

« J… J'ai mal… »

Je perçois l'effroi dans son ton.

« Ne parle pas. »

D'autorité, je lui relève le menton afin de détourner son regard de la blessure et plonge mes yeux dans les siens pour la rassurer tout en espérant que ma propre frayeur ne me trahit pas.

« Garde tes forces. »

Elle secoue la tête, refusant de m'écouter.

« Indel, je ...

-Ne dis rien. »

Hors de question d'entendre des paroles d'abnégation, de désespoir et d'abandon.

« Tiens bon.

-Je n'ai…

-Tout ira bien. »

Mes dires s'appliquent autant à moi. J'essaie de me convaincre, de me rassurer moi-même en dépit de cette terreur qui s'insurge dans mes veines jusqu'à m'en faire trembler.

Je jette un œil à Istanel qui est en train d'épuiser toutes ses flèches pour tenir à distance l'ennemi. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

Eledhrìl tente à nouveau de parler, mais je la fais taire d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Ne pas parler. Économiser ses forces. Elle doit garder ses forces. Je ferme les yeux. Il me faut concentrer mes dons de guérisseur en un seul point: la blessure. Je dois me concentrer. Oublier la pagaille extérieure. Me concentrer. Focaliser. Trouver le mal et l'éloigner. Chercher la plaie et la refermer. Rassembler tout ce dont je dispose de force pour réparer ce corps.

« Indel... »

Comme je suis sourd à ses suppliques, Eledhrìl agrippe soudain la manche de ma tunique.

« Indel! »

J'ouvre les yeux pour la découvrir à genoux, le visage à deux doigts du mien. Au lieu de lire sur ses traits une souffrance contenue, j'y vois un mélange d'impatience et de soulagement.

« Je n'ai rien.

-Que dis-tu? » m'enquis-je, hébété.

« Je n'ai rien, Indel. Regarde. »

Elle défait les premiers boutons de son vêtement pour me laisser constater par moi-même. Il n'y a qu'un hématome qui deviendra violacé comme si elle n'avait reçu qu'un violent coup de poing.

« Mais… Comment… »

Un rire nerveux tombe de ses lèvres.

« C'est la griffe. Elle… Elle a arrêté la flèche. »

Eledhrìl plonge la main dans son vêtement et en sort son collier. La griffe pend toujours au bout de la corde de cuir, mais elle est effritée et craquelée par le missile qui l'a frappée.

« On dirait bien que Beorn avait raison; ça m'a porté chance. » dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Un poids considérable se retire de mes épaules et je sens l'étau qui me serrait le cœur se relâcher. Je me permets l'audace de fermer les yeux, de me soustraire un instant à la débandade autour de nous, et d'appuyer mon front contre le sien. Souffles agités et regards soulagés se mêlent pendant un court moment. Si nous nous en sortons indemnes, je jure devant Eru de chanter éternellement les louanges des changeurs de peau.

Istanel se tourne vers nous. Après avoir réalisé l'état de Eledhrìl, un vague sourire de soulagement orne son visage avant de se refaire sombre.

« Mes carquois sont vides. »

Il ne lui reste que la flèche donnée par Galadriel.

La situation de ma compagne n'étant plus alarmante, je m'empresse de me concentrer à nouveau sur l'assaut que nous subissons. Je me lève légèrement pour compter le nombre d'ennemis encore debout. Ils observent une trève et forment un conciliabule. Bien que beaucoup soient tombés, nous ne pouvons espérer une victoire contre des armes de portée. Une chance de battre en retraite est d'autant plus vaine qu'ils auront tôt fait de nous rattraper à cheval.

Soudain, je les entends parler de livre à trouver et à rapporter. Eledhrìl ne discerne pas leurs paroles lointaines, mais moi si. Ils se concertent à savoir qui s'emparera du livre pour le rapporter à leur commanditaire…

Le livre…

Ils parlent forcément de _ce_ livre. Ce ne peut être un hasard. Ils le cherchent. Le livre des prophéties écrit par ce Tolkien.

Nous ne sommes donc pas les victimes de bandits pillant au hasard le territoire du Calenardhon.

Il y a quatre cent ans, des créatures de Carn Dûm s'étaient lancées à notre poursuite pour dénicher ce livre et aujourd'hui la même rengaine se répète. J'avais eu quelques doutes avec l'attaque des wargs, mais ce nouvel affront confirme mes soupçons; l'ennemi sait que Eledhrìl est de retour en Terre du Milieu. L'orage et les Wargs étaient une première tentative pour s'emparer du livre. Ayant échoués, Carn Dûm envoie aujourd'hui les Balchoth faire le travail.

Alors toutes ces précautions pour préserver l'anonymat de ma compagne auront été futiles… Par je ne sais quelle machination, le camp adverse sait qu'elle est revenue et ils veulent toujours son livre. Par contre, cette fois-ci, Eledhrìl ne l'a guère avec elle. Il est demeuré là-bas, de l'autre côté de Athrada Men. Et quand les Balchoth découvriront que nous ne l'avons réellement pas sur nous, Eledhrìl sera leur prix de consolation puisqu'elle le connaît par cœur.

Des images du Miroir de Galadriel me reviennent en tête.

Je ne peux permettre une telle chose arriver.

Je réfléchis et un plan se forme dans mon esprit. Un plan peut-être fatal, mais c'est la seule solution à laquelle je puis avoir recours.

Sans rien dire, je plonge la main dans la besace de ma compagne. Je m'empare de son journal, heureux qu'elle l'ait emporté avec elle en pleine tourmente. Je ne m'occupe pas de ses questions et me tourne vers mon apprenti. Je sais qu'il a lui aussi entendu les paroles des Balchoth. Il ne comprend pas de quoi il s'agit, mais l'heure n'est pas aux explications. Je lui donne de brèves instructions en sindarin. Il s'y oppose immédiatement.

« Legolas, je t'en prie. Fais-le. »

Il finit par acquiescer à contre coeur. Je n'ai point le temps de le rassurer. Il faut agir et vite. Je me redresse légèrement et lance un long sifflement dans le vent. En réponse à mon appel, la monture volée et soumise, dont je me suis emparée plus tôt, vient galoper dans notre direction. J'y grimpe aussitôt. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à mes compagnons. Un dernier regard qui sera sans doute un adieu.

Puis, je m'élance à la vue des Balchoth, le livre brandi au-dessus de ma tête. Je m'arrête près des torrents de l'Onodlò.

« Sous-fifres de l'Oeil! J'ai ce que vous cherchez! »

Je vois des arcs s'armer de flèches, prêtes à être libérées.

« Ce livre ira au fond de l'eau si vous lâchez vos flèches! »

Une voix émerge du groupe, probablement le chef.

« Abandonne le livre, elfe!

-Si vous le voulez, venez le réclamer! »

J'élance ma monture au galop, espérant que la tactique portera fruit. Bientôt, je perçois plusieurs foulées de sabots derrière moi. Ils me poursuivent, laissant Istanel et Eledhrìl. Exactement ce que je voulais. J'ordonne à mon destrier d'aller grand train en zigzaguant pour éviter la trajectoire d'autres missiles décochés dans ma direction. Je sais qu'ils finiront tout de même par me rattraper. Je sais que je finirai entre leurs mains. Je sais qu'ils trouveront le journal et qu'ils réaliseront que c'est un leurre. Mais avant que tout cela ne se produise, mes deux compagnons auront eu tout le temps de s'enfuir…

* * *

Aussitôt que je vois Indel se faire poursuivre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sortir de notre cachette pour crier son nom. Désespérée, je me mets à courir dans leur direction, mais il ne faut pas de temps à Legolas pour me rattraper et me retenir. Comme je sais qu'il est inutile de lutter contre lui, je me laisse tomber à genoux dans l'herbe et je me prends la tête à deux mains, submergée par l'angoisse.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça?! Pourquoi!? » que je me lamente.

Legolas reste de marbre, apparemment insensible à ma détresse.

« Je les ai entendus parler d'un livre qu'ils se devaient de dérober et d'apporter à leur commanditaire, mais je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi votre journal peut les intéresser. Glorfindel a cependant tiré profit de leur convoitise pour créer une diversion. »

J'écarquille les yeux. Le livre… C'est le livre qu'ils voulaient. Mon roman. Indel l'a compris et il s'est servi du journal pour les tromper et nous faire gagner du temps… Bon sang. Ce que je redoutais le plus est bel et bien arrivé : Saroumane sait que je suis revenue. J'ai entendu Indel appeler les Balchoth "sous-fifres de l'Oeil", mais il s'est trompé. Le commanditaire des Balchoth n'est pas Sauron. C'est Saroumane. Il y a quatre cent ans, il a envoyé ses Uruk Hai à mes trousses pour me prendre mon roman et aujourd'hui Saroumane croit que je l'ai encore sur moi et il envoie des Balchoth pour me le prendre.

Oh, mon dieu… Glorfindel. Glorfindel de Imladris qui va se faire capturer par des Balchoth! Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver quand ces bandits se rendront compte que le journal n'est pas le roman qu'ils cherchent?

Voyons voir, on est en 1973… Ah! La Bataille de Fornost est dans deux ans et il y sera. Forcément, il réussira à s'échapper vivant des salles pattes des Balchoth puisqu'il ira à cette Bataille! Mais comment il va s'y prendre??

Oh là là. Et si, cette fois, ma présence avait changé l'histoire plutôt que de faire en sorte qu'elle se déroule comme prévue? Peut-être que Indel n'était pas sensé se faire capturer, après tout… Tout comme Legolas n'était pas sensé découvrir Fangorn si tôt. Peut-être que j'ai complètement modifié le cours des événements! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose, qu'on renverse la situation… Il faut qu'on le récupère vivant!

Je me redresse d'un bond, paniquée, mais déterminée.

« Nous devons les poursuivre! Il faut qu'on les retrouve! »

Legolas reste neutre et impassible, mais je sais qu'il se contrôle.

« C'est peine perdue. Nous sommes à pied.

-On s'en fiche! Vous pouvez les retracer sur des kilomètres à la ronde!

-Nous sommes deux contre cinquante Balchoth! »

Argh! Durant la Guerre de l'Anneau, il va se lancer à la poursuite d'une centaine d'Uruk Hai pendant trois jours et trois nuits! Rattraper ces Balchoth est un jeu d'enfant pour lui! Quoique… Dans le futur, il sera accompagné de deux guerriers résistants, pas d'une humaine comme moi.

Tout de même, il ne peut pas abandonner Indel!

« C'est votre maître! Un presque père pour vous! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser comme ça!

-C'est mon maître, comme vous le dîtes, et j'ai reçu des ordres. Je compte bien les respecter.

-Des ordres? »

Je me souviens qu'ils ont tous les deux échangé quelques mots à la hâte dans leur propre langue.

« Qu'est-ce que Indel vous a dit?

-De ne rien tenter pour le libérer et de faire ce qu'il ne pourra plus faire désormais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ne pourra plus faire?

-Veiller sur vous.»

Ah, la belle affaire! Voilà une besogne que Legolas va apprécier énormément! Pff!

À quoi Indel pensait, bon sang? Comment peut-il songer une seule seconde qu'on va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et continuer tout bonnement notre route!?

« Il m'a aussi ordonné de vous ramener à Caras Galadhon. Vous pourrez vivre là-bas en paix.

-Quoi?? Il s'imagine vraiment que je vais aller à Caras Galadhon en le sachant prisonnier des Balchoth!?

-Ce sont mes ordres et je ferai exactement ce qu'on m'a demandé. Préparez-vous à partir.

-Il en est pas question! »

Bornée, je ne lâche pas prise et Legolas perd tout à coup le peu de stoïcisme qu'il s'efforçait de démontrer.

« Ne soyez pas sotte! Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui!

-Moi non, mais vous oui!

-Seul, je ne peux rien faire non plus.

-C'est pas comme ça que le Prince de la Forêt Noire pense, d'habitudes. Depuis quand vous vous souciez de respecter les ordres à la lettre? Rebelle, comme vous l'êtes, ça m'étonne, vraiment. Je croyais vous connaître, mais j'ai eu tort. Le Prince que j'ai connu se serait cru parfaitement capable de poursuivre de simples humains et de libérer son maître. Il se serait cru au-dessus de tout risque et aurait foncé tête première.

-Je n'agis pas avec une telle hardiesse!

-Mais vous êtes assez intelligent pour penser à un plan, à une idée, une ruse… n'importe quoi qui pourrait venir en aide à Indel! Vous voulez obéir à ses ordres, mais vous ne le faites pas de gaieté de cœur.

-Évidemment! Je ne suis pas insensible à ce qui arrive au seigneur Glorfindel, si c'est ce que vous croyez! »

Il marche de long en large, allant et revenant, comme un lion en cage.

« Il m'a appelé Legolas. » lâche-t-il, une étrange émotion lui faisant trembler la voix.

Furieuse, j'interprète mal ses paroles.

« C'est pas le moment de vous offenser d'être appelé autrement que par votre titre de Prince! »

Il arrête de faire les cent pas et me dévisage d'une drôle de manière.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Il ne m'a jamais appelé Legolas. Jamais. Depuis toujours, il n'a eu de cesse de me nommer Istanel. »

_Apprenti_. Alors, c'est ça qui l'ébranle. Indel l'a toujours considéré comme son élève jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pour Legolas, ça doit signifier beaucoup pour lui d'être enfin perçu comme l'égal de Indel, une personne qui ne soit plus son élève, un novice, mais plutôt un guerrier, un homme. Et le fait que mon compagnon l'ait reconnu comme tel à un moment pareil signifie sans doute qu'il avait peu d'espoir d'avoir jamais l'occasion de lui témoigner à nouveau sa fierté.

Cette dernière pensée me terrifie. Non, on va le revoir vivant. On doit le revoir vivant.

« Un guerrier doit obéir à son supérieur, je suppose. J'y connais rien en hiérarchie militaire. Mais avant d'être un maître, un mentor, Indel est avant tout un ami précieux, non? Faites ce que votre cœur vous dit. Ignorez les ordres du maître et portez secours à l'ami. Je sais que, tout comme moi, vous avez envie de donner une bonne raclée à ces bandits. »

Je sens qu'il mène un dur combat intérieur. Obéir ou en faire à sa tête. Abandonner Indel ou tout faire pour le libérer. Se redressant soudain, il déclare : « Très bien. Allons à Osgiliath. »

J'écarquille les yeux encore une fois. Comment peut-il penser à faire du tourisme au Gondor?!

« Qu… Quoi? Mais ils ne se dirigent pas du tout là!

-Vous ne m'apprenez rien.

-Que voulez-vous faire à Osgiliath?

-C'est le royaume allié le plus près. Nous ne pouvons rien tenter seuls. Il nous faut des renforts.

-Et vous croyez que les Gondoriens vont nous aider à libérer Glorfindel?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais il vaut mieux essayer de demander de l'aide que de poursuivre les Balchoth seuls. Nous courrons à notre propre perte. Espérons que Orgar se rappellera que Glorfindel l'a tiré d'un mauvais pas et qu'il a une occasion de lui rendre la pareille.

-Ça prendra des jours avant d'atteindre la Cité! Et le temps de trouver quelqu'un prêt à se dévouer à notre cause, les chances de survie de Indel vont … »

Il se rue vers moi, excédé.

« Comment osez-vous mettre en doute les chances de survie de mon maître? Il s'agit de Glorfindel, par Elbereth, pas n'importe quel guerrier elfe! Avant que les Balchoth ne l'achèvent, ils auront beaucoup de mal, vous pouvez me croire. Glorfindel s'est sacrifié, je vous le rappelle. Il s'est laissé poursuivre! Il s'est donné comme appât avec ce journal pour nous laisser le temps de fuir! À quoi aura servi son sacrifice si vous vous jetez à votre tour dans la gueule du loup?! »

Pour une fois, je suis bien obligée d'admettre qu'il a raison. Vaut mieux préparer une stratégie et trouver de l'aide que se lancer bêtement à ses trousses sans réfléchir.

« Très bien. » que je soupire, vaincue.

Quittant notre camp saccagé à grandes enjambées, il proclame : « En route. »

Des heures s'écoulent avant que nous trouvions la vieille route du Sud. Dommage que les chevaux des Balcoth, dont leurs maîtres aient été tués, soient tous partis en suivant le reste de la bande. On aurait gagné beaucoup de temps avec un tel moyen de transport. Legolas est un guide adroit, mais sans pitié. Il marche beaucoup trop vite et il nous a accordé qu'une brève halte pour boire à un ruisseau. Je le suis néanmoins sans broncher, consciente que chaque minute de retard compte. Nous longeons la route dans un silence tendu et morose.

Je regarde de temps en temps la lame de ma dague, seul et unique souvenir de Indel. Puisque c'est le seul moyen de savoir comment il va, je l'inspecte à la moindre occasion. C'est idiot de se sentir rassurée de voir toujours le métal brillant sous le soleil. Après tout, si elle n'est pas noire, ça peut seulement vouloir dire que Indel ne l'a pas en main. Pire, on l'a peut-être même dépouillé de ses armes… Néanmoins, tout aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître, ça me rassure de ne pas voir ma lame se ternir. Et je sens que c'est la même chose pour Legolas. Chaque fois qu'il m'entend la retirer de son fourreau, il se retourne vivement et y jette un œil.

On est en plein été, mais je suis frigorifiée. J'ai les mains glacées. Ce doit être un effet de la peur et de l'angoisse. Je me sens étrangement vide. Désemparée. Ma tête et mon cœur sont en train de réaliser que j'ai perdu un être cher. Plus que ça, Indel est le symbole incarné de la sécurité. C'était un pilier, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait se reposer. Une force tranquille. L'équilibre. Je me sentais à l'abri de tout avec lui. Tant qu'il restait là à mes côtés, je pouvais affronter n'importe quoi. Jamais jusqu'ici on avait été séparé. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il a toujours été présent. Je me suis tellement accoutumée à sa présence que maintenant je me sens démunie et misérable sans lui. Je me fichais complètement des dangers du Milieu parce que je savais que Indel était là. C'est la figure parfaite du héros invincible. Tant qu'on demeure dans son ombre, il n'y a rien à redouter. Et là, brutalement, je me retrouve seule. Je me sens bêtement exposée à plus de dangers qu'auparavant, mais c'est psychologique. Il n'y a pas plus ou moins de risque qu'avant. C'est Indel qui me donnait l'impression que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre.

Bon, Legolas est là, ce qui n'est pas rien. Mais il n'y a pas cette aura de puissance sécurisante et d'autorité rassurante qui l'entoure.

Je plonge une main dans ma besace qui pend sur ma hanche. Je touche le tissu de toile froid et lisse du dernier élément qui me rattache à mon monde.

Pense à ton pyjama bleu, ma fille. Rappelle-toi ce qu'il signifie. Peu importe ce que tu affrontes ici, souviens-toi que la vraie peur, la vraie solitude, la vraie souffrance, tu les as déjà vécues et rien de ce qui pourrait t'arriver ici pourrait être pire.

Tiens bon, Indel… et je tiendrai bon aussi.

_**À suivre.**_

* * *

_Alors? On a trouvé le clin d'œil au film?_

_Le coup de la vision réparée et de la griffe bouclier est tiré par les cheveux? Oui, sans doute. Tant pis. Ainsi en a décidé mon inspiration._

_Vous savez, il existe une première version de ce chapitre dans lequel les rôles sont inversés. C'était d'abord Eledhrìl qui devait se faire kidnapper par les Balchoth, mais j'en avais marre qu'elle joue toujours les demoiselles en détresse alors j'ai collé l'étiquette à Indel. C'est lui le damoiseau en détresse pour une fois, huhuhu. Un jour, je publierai en à côté la première version du chapitre, quand l'histoire sera terminée._

Toi-même : Hum. Je ne peux rien dire sur Legolas, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il ne perdra pas la mémoire en tout cas. En bonne élève obéissante, tu constateras que j'ai corrigé les fautes relevées dans le précédent chapitre. Ne te gêne pas pour signaler d'autres fautes, hein. Je suis assez maniaque de perfection, mais je suis loin, très loin, d'être infaillible. Alors, un coup d'œil extérieur peut m'aider à déceler les erreurs que je ne vois plus à force de me lire et de relire sans arrêt. La suite est arrivée après un mois et quelques jours à peine. C'est pas si mal, non? Huhu. Si certains chapitres sont plus tranquilles que d'autres, ce n'est pas le cas cette fois-ci ni pour le prochain, d'ailleurs. Nos protagonistes ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines, je peux te le dire!


	18. Boussole

_Il y en a qui ont le syndrome de la page blanche. Eh ben, moi, j'ai le syndrome de la page trop pleine. J'ai l'impression que mes chapitres sont hyper longs, mais si je raccourcis, le récit ne se tient plus. M'enfin…_

_Bon, vous l'avez sans-doute déjà remarqué dans les précédents chapitres, mais je tiens à spécifier que les paragraphes en italique représentent des passages de l'histoire qui ne sont ni le point de vue de Eledhrìl ni celui d'Indel. Dans certains autres cas, j'utilise aussi l'italique quand la narrateur a un flash-back et qu'il se remémore le passé, mais ce sera pas le cas pour ce chapitre._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 18**

**Boussole**

« Pourquoi voulaient-ils ce journal ? »

Tirée de mes pensées noires, je me redresse. Legolas s'est arrêté et, à sa mine fébrile, je constate que ça fait un bon bout de temps qu'il se retient de me poser cette question. Je suppose qu'il a voulu me laisser me remettre de mes émotions avant d'entamer un interrogatoire, mais il n'a apparemment pas pu attendre plus longtemps.

« Votre regard ne m'a pas échappé lorsque je vous ai révélé que les Balchoth voulaient ce journal. Vous ne sembliez guère surprise. »

Galère. Si je confirme ses soupçons, il va me demander des explications et Indel ne sera pas content si je lui parle du bouquin de Tolkien.

« J'en sais rien. »

Je joue très mal la comédie on dirait, parce qu'il s'emporte aussitôt.

« Vous mentez ! Ils n'ont poursuivi que mon maître. Forcément, le livre les intéressait plus que tout. Glorfindel en avait parfaitement conscience. Qu'avez-vous écrit? Que contient-il ? Parlez !

-Je… Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire à personne.

-Je n'ai cure de cette promesse ! J'ai perdu mon maître et j'exige de connaître les circonstances de sa disparition ! »

Il a raison. Il nage en plein mystère et il mérite de comprendre la situation.

« D… D'accord. Mais jurez-moi que jamais vous ne répéterez à qui que ce soit ce que je vais vous dire. »

Il hoche la tête d'un geste impatient.

« Jurez-le moi ! » que j'insiste.

« Vous avez ma parole. »

Je prends une lente inspiration et demande secrètement pardon à mon compagnon de briser le silence sur le bouquin de Tolkien.

« Bon… D'abord, ce n'est pas le journal que les Balchoth voulaient. Glorfindel l'a seulement utilisé comme appât, comme leurre. Ce que les Balchoth voulaient c'était un autre livre qui m'appartient… »

Et je lui raconte tout dans la mesure où ce qui concerne Saroumane et Pallando reste secret. Tout ce que Glorfindel savait, je le lui révèle.

« Je ne suis pas un vrai devin, Legolas. Vous aviez raison depuis le début ; je suis une humaine bien ordinaire. Tout mon savoir, je le détiens de ce bouquin. Le vrai prophète dans tout ça, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, c'est l'auteur du roman qui est mort aujourd'hui. »

Abasourdi, il fixe un point dans le vide. J'avais prévu qu'il se réjouirait que je sois une banale humaine sans pouvoir, mais autre chose a retenu son attention.

« Comment est-ce possible que mon propre maître n'ait pas eu suffisamment confiance en moi pour me dire la vérité ? » dit-il, désabusé.

« Il fallait qu'il vous protège. »

Il n'a pas l'air de trouver que c'est une excuse valable alors j'essaie de lui faire voir les choses d'un autre angle.

« Indel ne faisait même pas confiance à lui-même. Il a toujours refusé que je parle de ce bouquin pour ne pas être tenté de me poser des questions, d'en savoir plus, de connaître certaines informations. Ça aurait commencé avec des interrogations anodines… puis il aurait fini par me demander des trucs plus précis, des dates importantes, des faits déterminants… Essayer d'utiliser ces informations, essayer des les contrôler, de les tourner à notre avantage, c'est comme vouloir jouer à Dieu. Ça aurait fini par se tourner contre nous, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Croyez-moi, c'est pour vous protéger tous qu'il m'a fait jurer de taire l'existence de ce bouquin. N'essayez pas de prétendre que vous ne succomberiez pas à la tentation de l'utiliser si vous l'aviez à votre portée. Vous savez que j'ai raison. »

Je le laisse méditer sur mes paroles, puis il reprend : « Les créatures qui nous ont attaqués, naguère dans le Désert du Nord, cherchaient ce livre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se souvient des Uruk-Hai. Plus malin que je le pensais, ce prince.

« Oui, à l'époque, l'Ennemi était déjà au courant de son existence.

-Comment est-ce arrivé puisque Glorfindel vous a fait jurer de n'en parler à personne ? »

C'est à cause de ce pauvre Radagast qui en a glissé un mot à Saroumane, bien sûr. Mais je peux rien dire. J'ai déjà l'inquiétante impression d'avoir changé des événements importants de l'histoire de Arda. Ça suffit comme ça. Je pourrai au moins dire que la trahison de Saroumane, elle, je ne l'aurai pas spolié.

« J'ignore comment c'est arrivé. Nous en avons parlé seulement à Radagast. Il nous a dit qu'il en toucherait un mot à son Ordre parce que ce livre l'intriguait beaucoup. Mais vous savez tout comme moi qu'aucun des Istari ne livrerait l'existence de ce bouquin à Sauron. Donc ce ne sont pas eux les mouchards. »

Mensonge par omission. Aucun des Istari n'a effectivement révélé quoi que ce soit à Sauron. Saroumane a gardé farouchement l'existence du livre pour lui. Ce que tout le monde ignore, c'est que l'Ennemi derrière tout ça, c'est pas Sauron. C'est Saroumane. Je suis certaine qu'il n'a rien dit du livre à Sauron, mais reste à savoir si, en bon chien fidèle, il l'a mis néanmoins au courant de mon retour en Terre du Milieu. J'espère que non. Du coup, ça me ferait deux ennemis à mes trousses. L'un voudrait coûte que coûte mon livre et l'autre voudrait se venger parce que j'ai tué un de ses Nazgûl. Je suis pas sortie de l'auberge, dis donc. Quoique, à la place de Saroumane, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à mettre Sauron au courant de mon retour. Pallando m'a bien dit que Saroumane jouait la comédie autant pour les Peuples Libres que pour Sauron. Il prétend lui être fidèle, mais il aspire à son propre royaume assujetti à son propre pouvoir. Il voudra toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur Sauron et les sbires de Carn Dûm. Donc, il ne leur dira rien de moi, j'en suis presque certaine.

« À quoi auront servi ces cachotteries, je vous le demande. » reprend Legolas. « À l'heure actuelle, l'Ennemi connaît l'existence de ce livre malgré toutes les précautions prises.

-Sa… Sauron est assez malin pour ne pas répandre la nouvelle de l'existence de ce livre. Son dernier souhait, c'est que les Peuples Libres viennent aussi à le connaître. Il ne veut pas que ses adversaires s'en servent contre lui. Et il sait aussi que nous sommes assez futés pour ne rien divulguer à personne non plus afin d'être certain qu'aucune information ne soit entendue d'oreilles indiscrètes. Alors, mis à part ces Balchoth, personne d'autre n'est au courant. En fait, je parie que les Balchoth ne savent rien non plus. Ils ont seulement reçu l'ordre de prendre ce bouquin. Sa… Sauron a sûrement été assez malin pour ne pas leur dire ce qu'il contient. C'est plutôt encourageant, non ?

-Encourageant ? Pour qui? Que croyez-vous qu'il se passera lorsqu'ils découvriront que Glorfindel les a trompés avec le Journal ? Ils le supprimeront –ou du moins, ils essaieront- et se mettront à la recherche du vrai livre.

-Ils vont chercher longtemps dans ce cas. Personne ne peut atteindre ma réalité. Ils vont comprendre que le livre est inaccessible et il faudra bien qu'ils abandonnent l'idée de s'en servir.

-Ne comprenez-vous donc pas ? Vous m'avez dit connaître ce livre par cœur ! Les serviteurs de Carn Dûm savent que vous l'avez lu ! S'ils découvrent que le Livre est hors d'atteinte, dès lors, c'est vous qui deviendrez leur cible première ! Glorfindel savait que vous représenteriez leur seule source d'information disponible. Il n'a fait que nous gagner du temps ! »

Je réalise subitement que les Balchoth feront demi-tour sitôt qu'ils trouveront le faux livre de Tolkien. Legolas aussi en prend conscience, car il se remet au pas de charge.

« Continuons. Ne tardons pas. Si nous atteignons Osgiliath, ils n'oseront plus attaquer de front. »

Nous poursuivons notre chemin, davantage inquiets qu'auparavant, mais Legolas ne compte plus laisser planer un lourd silence entre nous. Il le meuble en continuant son interrogatoire.

« Je ne vous poserai pas de questions sur l'avenir. Je respecterai ainsi la volonté de Glorfindel. Par contre, je vais me permettre de vous demander de me confirmer ceci : dans ce livre, on parle de ce combat contre un démon de l'Ancien Monde, n'ai-je pas raison ? »

Je savais bien que, tôt ou tard, Legolas évoquerait le Balrog. Peut-être parce que j'aime mieux ne pas sombrer dans l'angoisse et la peur, je meure d'envie d'avoir un sujet de conversation qui n'a aucun lien avec notre situation inquiétante. Mais Indel m'en voudrait. Il était déjà furieux contre moi hier soir, j'ai pas envie de lui donner une bonne raison de me traiter de pie jacasseuse.

Legolas sent que j'hésite, car il renchérit : « Loin de moi l'idée d'être pessimiste, mais Glorfindel n'aura peut-être jamais l'occasion de m'expliquer lui-même de quoi il retourne. J'aimerais bien qu'on m'éclaire... »

Il a un air presque abattu tout à coup. On dirait que le fait que Indel ait des secrets pour lui l'affecte. Ils se connaissent depuis si longtemps, après tout. Je peux comprendre sa déception. C'est un type arrogant et hautain, mais un ami fidèle à Indel. Et au nom cette amitié, je sens bien que Legolas aurait voulu qu'il lui fasse part de ses secrets, de ses confidences. Il aurait aimé être traité en ami, pas comme son simple apprenti.

Je lâche un soupir de résignation. Tant pis pour la pudeur de Indel. Je ressens le besoin de parler de lui comme d'un être invincible et ce combat atroce est la preuve irréfutable qu'il peut se sortir de situations beaucoup plus graves que celle où il est en ce moment, ce qui représente une douce consolation pour Legolas et moi qui nous faisons du mauvais sang à son sujet.

« D'accord. Je vais vous raconter. »

Et je m'exécute. Au fur et à mesure que je lui livre toute cette partie de l'histoire de Indel, je vois le regard de Legolas passer de la frayeur à la fierté. Tout comme moi, il se rend compte à quel point son maître est un guerrier hors norme, courageux. Un éclat d'admiration passe dans ses yeux. Après quelques instants où il reste muet, digérant ces révélations, il s'exclame : « Je le côtoie depuis bientôt mille ans et jamais il n'a voulu partager cette expérience. Il a tu ce haut fait alors qu'il aurait pu atteindre des sommets de notoriété auprès des peuples elfiques. »

Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper qu'on est pas tous des princes vantards criant chacun de nos exploits sur tous les toits.

« L'orgueil de guerrier, vous savez ce que c'est. Il craignait peut-être que vous vous moquiez de sa phobie du feu.

-Me moquer ?! Valar ! Comment aurais-je osé ? Un démon de l'Ancien Monde… » soupire-t-il d'une faible voix où se mélangent terreur et admiration. « À sa place, le seul mot "feu" me ferait trembler de la tête aux pieds. Hormis Morgoth, il n'y a pas ennemi plus vil et redoutable que l'Ombre et la Flamme.»

Il médite encore, puis fronce ses sourcils.

« À bien y penser, il me semble avoir déjà entendu parler d'un elfe de la Maison de la Fleur d'Or ayant combattu un tel démon. Naneth avait trouvé des archives sur Gondolin et elle avait lu le nom de Glorfindel quelque part. C'était un traître aux Valar d'après ce qu'elle avait lu et personne n'avait pleuré son sacrifice. Le parchemin étant vieux et presque effacé, elle en a donc conclu avoir mal lu et qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un elfe avec un prénom semblable au sien. De toute façon, le Glorfindel que nous connaissions tous était toujours bien vivant et très loin d'être un traître. Toutefois…avec ce que vous m'avez appris aujourd'hui, je me demande s'il s'agit bien de la même personne… »

Je me mets à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Je me souviens, effectivement, avoir déjà lu quelque part que le Glorfindel de Gondolin avait participé à la révolte des Noldor contre les Valar. Mais ces informations n'avaient pas été publiées officiellement. Il était plutôt question d'une idée de Tolkien qui n'avait pas abouti, restée à l'état de brouillon donc je n'y avais pas réellement accordé d'importance. Peut-être que cette esquisse de concept est bien réelle en Terre du Milieu?

« J'ai lu un truc du genre dans les ouvrages de mon monde. Je crois que votre mère ne s'est pas trompée de nom.

-Vous croyez? Donc Glorfindel serait un traître…

-Ne le jugez pas trop vite. Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis et…

-Je ne juge personne. » déclare-t-il d'un air farouche, insulté que je lui ai prêté de pareilles intentions. « Peu importe ce que Glorfindel fut et fit dans le passé. Il a eu maintes fois l'occasion de se repentir. Il s'est racheté depuis longtemps auprès des Valar sinon Manwë lui-même n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il chevauche un de ses grands Aigles. Le Premier Âge fut très sombre. La guerre, la souffrance, les immondices de Melkor ont pu affecter bien des cœurs, même les plus vaillants. Je peux comprendre que le désespoir ait conduit certains à douter de la bienveillance des Valar qui, du haut du Taniquetil, ont longtemps regardé le monde se déchirer avant d'agir. Glorfindel faisait parti de ce nombre apparemment. »

Ouah, il m'impressionne ce prince. Qui aurait cru que Legolas pouvait faire preuve d'indulgence et de sagesse?

« En tout cas, ça démontre qu'il n'est pas infaillible. Ça le rend plus humain. »

Je me rends compte trop tard de l'absurdité de cette affirmation.

« Je veux dire… Ça le rend plus…

-Normal? »

Nous nous sourions. On dirait bien que pour Legolas aussi Glorfindel est très impressionnant, une figure de puissance au-dessus de tout le monde. Au lieu de trouver sa traîtrise honteuse, ça ne fait que le descendre du piédestal sur lequel nous l'avions élevé tous les deux inconsciemment. Et du coup, on se sent plus proche de lui, plus accessible à lui, plus à son niveau.

« Il vaut mieux que Athar n'apprenne jamais ce que vous m'avez révélé. Il aura une raison de plus de haïr Glorfindel. Un traître aux Valar, repenti ou non, ne pourrait jamais franchir les murs du palais vivant.

-Votre père irait jusqu'à le supprimer ?

-Il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps n'eut été de la présence de la reine.

-Pourquoi le déteste-t-il à ce point ? Seulement parce qu'il a joué le rôle de tuteur ? C'est illogique.

-Pour cela et diverses autres raisons. Glorfindel m'a appris certaines choses ; une façon de penser et d'agir qui diffère de celle de Athar. Glorfindel m'a appris la solidarité, Athar l'isolement.

-L'isolement ?

-Thranduil est un souverain reclus depuis la Dernière Alliance. Il ne voit pas d'un bon œil tout lien que nous pouvons créer avec les peuples extérieurs.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il a beaucoup perdu au terme de cette bataille. Parce qu'il s'est soucié du sort d'autrui, il s'est associé à Elendil et Gil-galad, mais il a trop vu d'horreurs, perdu trop d'êtres chers au cours de cette alliance. Depuis ce temps, il est convaincu que rester en retrait, à s'occuper de son propre royaume et à ne plus se soucier de ce qui se passe au-delà de son territoire, est la meilleure chose à faire. Aujourd'hui, par souci de loyauté, le peuple sylvain ne va pas l'encontre de la vision de son Roi, mais beaucoup d'elfes pensent plutôt comme la Reine Rhìnlas et moi ; nous n'avons jamais trop d'alliés.

-D'où le traité avec Dale.

-Exact. Glorfindel m'a transmis certaines valeurs que ne prône pas Athar ; la solidarité, la tolérance, le respect envers les autres races... »

Je feins une grande toux. Il y a encore du travail à faire pour la troisième valeur ! Lui qui n'hésite jamais à démontrer la supériorité des elfes… Ma quinte de toux ne lui échappe pas. Je ne dis rien mais il sait parfaitement où je veux en venir. Parce qu'il sait que j'ai raison et qu'il préfèrerait mourir que de l'avouer, il continue son discours mine de rien.

« À cause de mon maître, je ne suis pas à l'image du futur souverain que mon seigneur et père aurait voulu que je sois. Voilà pourquoi il n'a jamais pu apprécier Glorfindel. »

Faisant trêve à notre discussion, Legolas s'arrête et me pointe un filet du fumé dans l'horizon.

« Il y a un feu quelque part?

-Non, c'est la fumée d'une cheminée tout simplement. Il y a une petite ferme isolée au loin. »

Nous sommes donc revenus à la civilisation.

« Attendez-moi ici.

-Pourquoi je peux pas vous accompagner?

-Il vaut mieux éviter qu'on nous voie ensemble au cas où les Balchoth enquêtent auprès de la population pour nous retrouver. »

Il me quitte avant que je puisse protester davantage. Il disparaît de ma vue et me voilà toute seule. Les minutes s'égrènent trop lentement à mon goût. C'est pas une très bonne idée de se séparer… Et si les Balchoth choisissaient précisément ce moment pour apparaître? Et si Saroumane envoyait d'autres Uruk Hai ou d'autres wargs ou…

J'entends un martèlement étouffé, coupant court à mes angoisses. Je me retourne en direction de la ferme et Legolas arrive au triple galop vers moi.

« Comment vous vous êtes procuré ce cheval? » questionne-je, une fois qu'il est arrivé à ma hauteur.

« J'ai marchandé avec le fermier.

-Il a cédé un cheval, comme ça, à un étranger?

-Le fait que je sois un elfe l'a beaucoup impressionné, je crois. »

Il me décoche un de ses sourires crâneurs qui, en d'autres circonstances, m'aurait exaspéré. Curieusement, aujourd'hui, ça fait du bien de voir qu'il n'a pas perdu son caractère prétentieux.

« Je ne me suis pas servi de mon titre de Prince pour l'évincer si c'est ce que vous croyez. Je lui ai donné mon arc en échange, voilà tout. Cadeau inestimable qui vaut bien trente montures. Le fermier s'est tout d'abord montré réticent, toutefois il a suffi d'un seul coup d'œil à mon arme pour se rendre compte qu'un cheval est un bien léger tribut.

-Vous avez donné votre arc?! » répète-je, incrédule.

« Il ne me sert plus à rien étant donné que j'ai épuisé toutes mes flèches. Il me faudra compter que sur mon épée.

-Il vous reste la flèche de Galadriel.

-Et mon arbalète si je suis contraint d'utiliser le cadeau de la Dame. Mais ce ne sera qu'en tout dernier recours.

-Ça alors. Donner votre arc… J'aurais jamais cru ça de vous.

-J'en fabriquerai un autre. » dit-il en haussant les épaules d'un geste désinvolte. « Je suis un armurier de talent, je vous le rappelle. »

Même en pleine panique, Legolas trouverait toujours le moyen de se vanter. Mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée, je prends la main qu'il me tend et je grimpe derrière lui. Aussitôt, il engage notre nouveau moyen de transport au grand galop.

Osgiliath, nous voilà.

* * *

Après trois heures de course effrénée, ma monture n'en peut plus et je suis contraint de l'abandonner. Les Balchoth ne sont pas aussi indulgents envers leurs chevaux et ils ne leur accordent aucun répit. Aussi me rattrapent-ils aisément. Avant que l'on parvienne à saisir le journal, une dizaine d'hommes tombent inertes, sans vie. Même dépouillé de mon appât, je ne rends pas pour autant les armes et c'est sans doute parce qu'ils ont mesuré tout mon potentiel qu'ils optent pour la lâcheté d'un assaut inégal : comme pour une vulgaire proie de chasse, des cordes sont lancées dans ma direction, nouées en lasso. J'esquive et tranche plusieurs d'entre elles. Je parviens même à en attraper une pour étrangler son propriétaire. L'adresse et la furtivité qui caractérisent ma race ne suffisent cependant pas devant le nombre incalculable d'assauts. Un premier lien parvient à se serrer autour de mon poignet. Je l'aurais coupé vite fait de mon épée si un deuxième lasso ne s'était enroulé autour de mon cou, me coupant le souffle. Un troisième se serre sur ma cheville. Je me retrouve bientôt à genoux, sans épée, humilié sous les rires carnassiers de mes assaillants qui prennent un grand plaisir à m'entortiller dans leurs cordes. Je ne me déclare pas vaincu. Au mépris des lacérations sur ma peau, je bondis vers l'arrière de toutes mes forces, faisant tomber brutalement ceux qui tiennent mes liens. Satisfait de les avoir déstabilisés, je parviens à récupérer mon épée et à couper une des cordes. Mais c'est peine perdue. Celui qui me tient par le cou se ressaisit et resserre sa poigne. La strangulation finit par avoir raison de mes dernières forces. Mes genoux fléchissent à nouveau.

Je décide néanmoins de donner une dernière fois du fil à retordre à mes bourreaux. Parvenu à récupérer mon souffle, je murmure quelque formule elfique qui n'est comprise que des chevaux. À mon commandement, toutes les montures se cabrent et s'affolent pour ensuite échapper à leurs maîtres. On m'a peut-être eu, moi, mais les Balchoth ne pourront plus rattraper mes deux compagnons aussi rapidement lorsqu'ils auront découvert le faux livre. Alors qu'ils tentent sans succès de maîtriser leurs chevaux, je profite de la confusion pour tâter ma hanche malgré mes bras liés derrière mon dos. J'essaie d'atteindre ma dague. Peine perdue encore une fois. Bien vite, on me retire par le cou. Les chevaux ont disparu dans l'horizon et je lis la colère dans les yeux de mes ennemis. On me le fera payer cher.

Pourtant, rien ne se produit. On se contente de me traîner dans la plaine jusqu'à un camp où l'on rassemble tout le butin volé au cours des pillages. Les hommes restés pour surveiller le camp s'étonnent de voir leurs confrères arriver à pieds. Embarrassé, le chef des Balchoth n'ose avouer s'être fait avoir par un seul individu.

Je pense enfin mon heure venue lorsque le chef des Balchoth ouvre le journal et le feuillette d'un œil distrait. La réaction déchaînée que j'anticipais ne vient cependant pas.

« Envoyez une troupe au point de rencontre prévu et donnez-lui son dû. » ordonne le Chef à son subalterne. « Assurez-vous que ce bougre respecte ses engagements en échange de nos services. »

Sur ces mots, le subalterne s'empare du livre et s'éloigne.

C'est à cet instant que je comprends enfin la situation. Les Balchoth ne savent pas lire. Ainsi, ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir que le journal qu'ils m'ont arraché n'est pas l'objet qu'ils cherchent. L'ironie de la situation me fait lâcher un rire muet empli de dérision.

Certains que leur mission est accomplie, ils ont d'autres projets me concernant. Après une nuit attaché à un pieu, on m'escorte vers le fleuve Anduin là où se trouve un sinistre port d'amarrage où des humains à la réputation peu recommandable accueillent les Balchoth d'un œil méfiant. Ce sont des corsaires, amateurs de pillages par voie maritime. La méfiance fait place à la convoitise lorsque ces hommes voient ce que les Balchoth leur apportent. Je saisis soudain la raison pour laquelle on me gardait vivant. Un elfe comme esclave vaut son pesant d'or et les Balchoth comptent bien me vendre au plein prix.

* * *

Legolas a eu l'extrême obligeance de nous accorder une pause de quelques heures pendant la nuit pour me permettre de dormir (bien que je doute pouvoir trouver le sommeil). Après tout ce qui vient de se produire, je pourrais être affamée et être enchantée d'avoir conservé dans ma besace quelques galettes de lembas. Mais l'angoisse me coupe trop l'appétit. J'offre un morceau à Legolas qui le saisit sans un mot de remerciement et j'en donne aussi à notre brave monture qu'on a pas ménagée une seule seconde depuis son acquisition.

Ma dague est légèrement sombre, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec Indel. Elle reflète seulement la détresse, le chagrin et ce sentiment constant d'inquiétude que ressent sa propre maîtresse, c'est tout. Si je la prends à travers ma cape, elle revient à la normale.

J'ai froid et, à cause des Balchoth, nous n'avons plus de lanterne éternelle pour se réchauffer. Mais parce que j'en avais pas l'habitude et, surtout, par respect pour Indel, je ne me sens pas capable de faire du feu. Legolas non plus. D'un geste sec, il détache sa cape et la rabat sur moi.

« Les mortels sont décidément trop fragiles au froid. »

Il ne peut évidemment pas s'empêcher de lancer une pique contre les humains. C'est toujours pareil avec lui ; prévenant dans ses gestes, méprisant dans ses paroles. Par contre, son initiative me touche trop pour que je réplique à sa tirade. Je sais qu'il ne m'insulte que pour la forme.

Pour rompre le silence sinistre de la nuit, il sort de sa tunique son petit pipeau, le seul objet non détruit par les Balchoth, et se met à jouer. La mélodie est triste, mélancolique, parfaitement en accord avec notre humeur. Toutefois, il manque quelque chose à cette musique : la voix de Indel. Les soirs où il se laissait aller à chanter un lai en elfique, appuyé par les douces sonates de Legolas, me manquent affreusement. Legolas continue néanmoins à jouer parce que la mélodie douce amère de son instrument est préférable au silence de la nuit trop favorable aux idées noires et à l'apitoiement.

* * *

Loin de me soumettre, les Pirates ont mille raisons de regretter mon acquisition. Plus d'une fois l'envie de me supprimer les assaille. Mais parce que je suis un prisonnier de choix, on me maintient en vie, par orgueil et par fierté. A maintes reprises, j'échappe à leur vigilance et saccage le gréement de leurs navires. Ils se sont appropriés mes armes, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de voler d'un geste furtif un cimeterre et de couper les cordes du mât principal. La confusion créée par cette immense toile tombée sur le pont aurait pu être utilisée à bon escient pour trouver la clef de mes chaînes, sauter à l'eau et nager jusqu'au rivage. Seulement, après avoir découvert que je ne suis pas le seul esclave à bord, la honte m'aurait rongé. À plusieurs reprises, l'occasion de m'évader s'est présentée. Toutefois, je ne me sens pas le droit de laisser ces pauvres gens. Depuis combien de mois et d'années sont-ils à la merci de ces mécréants ?

En attendant de pouvoir gagner leur confiance et, qui sait, peut-être parvenir à échafauder une mutinerie, je me contente de semer la pagaille à bord. Une manière puérile de manifester ma rébellion, mais ô combien satisfaisante. Je me délecte de rendre la vie impossible à mes bourreaux. Qui plus est, mes petites facéties ralentissent le travail des pirates et pas une seule fois ils n'ont l'occasion de prendre en chasse un navire marchand gondorien.

Suite à mon dernier exploit avec la voile du grand mât, on m'enchaîne à la cave avec d'autres esclaves pour faire ramer le vaisseau, mais un autre tour de ma part fait tomber toutes les immenses pagaies à l'eau. On me fait goûter au fouet pour me dissuader de recommencer. Ils paient cependant le prix de mon châtiment : avant que l'on parvienne à m'immobiliser pour subir ma correction, un pirate périt étouffé de mes chaînes et un autre se fait briser la nuque.

Et pour avoir été témoins de mes actes sans prévenir personne sur le pont, on condamne les autres esclaves de la cave -femmes, enfants et vieillards- à subir le fouet à leur tour. En proie au remord, j'oublie aussitôt mon dos meurtri. Parce qu'on me jugeait assez affaibli pour réduire ma surveillance, je réussis à atteindre le bourreau avant que ne s'abatte son fouet sur sa première victime. Je prends le coup à sa place et j'exige de payer moi-même pour le sort que l'on réservait à ces malheureux. Avec un sourire mauvais, le bourreau accepte.

* * *

Les gardes à l'entrée de la ville nous cèdent le passage aussitôt que Legolas annonce qui il est. Osgiliath nous accueille avec moult courbettes. Enfin, les courbettes on les réserve au Prince. Moi, on pense que je suis sa servante. J'ignore pourquoi, mais Legolas semble tenir à ce qu'on me prenne encore pour Temper le banal écuyer sans importance.

Legolas exige prestement d'être conduit à la demeure du conseiller Orgar. On ne lui demande même pas pourquoi il désire le rencontrer. C'est pas tous les jours qu'un prince elfique daigne s'aventurer dans une ville peuplée d'humains alors on s'empresse de lui indiquer le chemin. Malheureusement, le guide sensé nous conduire n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et il avance d'un pas traînant. En chemin, ce jeune soldat fier de sa patrie se lance dans un long discours élogieux sur la ville qu'il sert et défend.

« Osgiliath n'est plus la capitale du Gondor depuis longtemps, mais en raison de sa position géographique, c'est là que tout se passe. Le commerce par voie d'eau est une des ressources les plus rentables du pays et, puisque l'Anduin traverse la ville en son centre, la cité est le port d'attaches de toutes les activités commerciales. La quantité de marchandises qui passent ici a de quoi séduire le moindre voleur, c'est pourquoi la majorité de l'Armée du Gondor se trouve entre ces murs pour dissuader toute attaque maritime et terrestre.

Son excellence Orgar ne remplit pas seulement des fonctions de conseillers. Il habite ici en permanence, car le Roi l'a chargé de diriger en son nom toutes les fonctions marchandes de la Cité. »

Ça, on sait. On l'a justement rencontré alors qu'il était en pleine négociation avec les forestiers de Dale pour conclure une affaire.

Le soldat nous mène enfin à un grand domaine, plutôt royal et luxueux pour un conseiller… Il y a des fontaines, de nombreuses statues des Rois du passé et de vastes jardins colorés. On traverse une court où un important corps de garde est érigé ainsi qu'une grande écurie où des palefreniers prennent immédiatement en charge notre monture exténuée.

Le soldat s'incline devant Legolas.

« Bienvenue à la résidence d'été du Roi Eärnil. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous annoncer aux portes de la Maison pour qu'on vous laisse entrer. Adieu. »

La résidence d'été du Roi ? Tout ce prestige est donc destiné aux membres de la royauté. Si le conseiller a le droit de vivre ici, c'est qu'il est vraiment très estimé de son roi.

Aussitôt parti, Legolas me pousse dans un coin de l'écurie et veille à ce que personne ne puisse nous entendre.

« Restez ici.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'en public, vous êtes Temper fils de Prosper et un simple écuyer n'a pas le droit d'entrer à la cour royale, même si cette demeure n'est que la résidence secondaire du Roi.

-Ça ne sert plus à rien de me prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. On ne faisait ça que pour empêcher que la rumeur de mon retour atteigne l'Ennemi et puisque le camp adverse est malgré tout au courant de ma venue, je ne vois pas ce que ça nous apportera de préserver encore mon anonymat.

-Il n'y a pas que Carn Dûm qui désire vos connaissances…

-Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que le Roi voudra se servir de moi?

-Ce sont des humains après tout ; aisément corruptibles, avides de pouvoir.

-Je suis humaine moi aussi. Et est-ce que j'ai cherché à utiliser tout ce que je sais pour atteindre un quelconque pouvoir ? »

L'argument porte, mais Legolas ne compte pas fléchir pour autant.

« Restez ici. » me dit-il une dernière fois avant de me laisser à l'écurie royale avec les palefreniers.

Frustrée, je donne un coup de pied dans un ballot de foin et m'assoie ensuite dessus. Je pourrais profiter de ce moment pour visiter la Cité avec ses beffrois blancs et les étendards tendus fièrement dans le vent. Mais j'en ai pas le cœur. Je suis à Osgiliath, une grande cité de Gondor, noble, encore dans toute sa puissance et sa majesté. Au loin dans l'horizon, on peut voir Minas Tirith – oups, non, c'est vrai, pour l'instant c'est encore Minas Anor- perchée dans le flanc de la montagne avec sa haute Tour Blanche. Tout ici pourrait attirer une fan finie de Tolkien comme moi. Pourtant, c'est à peine si j'ai jeté un œil aux soldats austères postés à toutes les issues de la Cité, aux grandes allées marbrées, aux marchands de la place centrale, à l'architecture et aux habitants. Toutes mes pensées sont constamment tournées vers Indel.

* * *

_Après s'être annoncé comme un ami du conseiller Orgar, les gardes de la résidence royale laissent entrer Legolas. On le fait patienter quelques instants, puis des pas précipités résonnant sur les dalles lisses se font entendre depuis un lointain couloir. Les bras ouverts, un sourire chaleureux ornant les traits altiers de Orgar, il avance vers lui et annonce non sans étonnement : « Prince Legolas ! Voilà une surprise de taille ! »_

_Legolas abrège les retrouvailles avec politesse et se lance dans un rapide compte rendu des derniers événements. À mesure qu'il débite ses paroles, le visage du conseiller se décompose._

_« Je suis conscient d'avoir une dette envers le seigneur Glorfindel. Sans son intervention, le pauvre Beorn aurait pu tuer l'un d'entre nous. Mais ce que vous me demandez est au-dessus de mes capacités, mon Prince. Je n'ai ni l'autorité ni les aptitudes requises pour organiser une quelconque offensive contre les Balchoth. Tout ce que je suis en mesure de faire c'est d'user de ma position pour vous arranger un entretien avec le Roi Eärnil. Lui seul peut vous aider. S'il le désire. Mais je doute qu'il prenne en compte le sort de votre ami. S'il s'agissait de tout un peuple, peut-être serait-il plus conciliant, mais pour un seul individu…_

_-Je comprends. En pareille situation, j'aurais les mêmes réticences. Mais je ne puis me résoudre à abandonner. Le Roi Eärnil est mon dernier espoir._

_-Je ferai ce que je peux. Vous avez de la chance que le Roi séjourne ici en ce moment. La Maison des Rois se trouvant à Minas Anor, sa seigneurie Eärnil ne réside à la Citadelle de l'Étoile que durant la période estivale. »_

_Sur ce, Orgar prie son hôte de patienter et va mander le Roi. Parce qu'il est rare et honorant qu'un prince des Belles Gens s'aventure en contrée mortelle, le roi Eärnil ne fait pas attendre très longtemps Legolas avant d'accepter de le rencontrer. Le prince est invité dans la salle d'audience où le roi attend dans un trône de moindre importance situé derrière deux autres trônes beaucoup plus larges, hauts et ouvragés._

_Le Roi est un de ces hommes qui impressionnent non pas parce que son titre inspire le respect et la soumission, mais bien parce qu'il est déjà d'une nature autoritaire et implacable. Il se dégage de Eärnil une impression de puissance et de fierté, symboles même du Gondor, et ces traits sont d'autant plus frappants qu'il ne cherche ni à les montrer ni à en jouer ; ils s'imposent, simplement, comme une évidence._

_Eärnil réserve à Legolas un accueil courtois, mais intrigué. Orgar, campé dignement aux côtés de son seigneur, révèle à ce dernier que le Prince a une grande faveur à demander._

_« Vraiment ? » dit le roi, avec un intérêt sincère. « Il est rare que les Elfes quémandent aide et soutien aux Dunedain ! En quoi sommes-nous votre dernier espoir ? »_

_Legolas n'étant pas à ses premiers balbutiements en matière d'audiences, de protocoles et d'obligations royales, sait qu'il vaut mieux aller droit au but sans perdre de temps. Il a toujours eu horreur des galanteries et flatteries destinées à assagir l'humeur d'un hôte dans le seul et unique but de disposer plus facilement de ses faveurs. Et rien qu'en jaugeant Eärnil, il devine qu'il en est de même pour lui._

_« Nous étions trois lorsque de la Lothlórien nous sommes partis en voyage. Un des nôtres s'est fait prendre sur les rives de l'Onodló par les Balchoth… »_

_Legolas omet délibérément de mentionner l'identité de Glorfindel._

_Eärnil fronce les sourcils et adopte une mine sombre._

_« Toutes mes condoléances, Prince Legolas. »_

_Ce dernier tressaille et affirme vivement : « Il n'a pas encore rejoint les Cavernes de Mandos._

_-Là où les Balchoth passent, il n'est laissé aucun survivant._

_-Notre compagnon est encore vivant, j'en suis certain. » maintient Legolas avec fermeté._

_Le Roi secoue lentement la tête avec un sourire de compassion, visiblement peiné que son invité ait de vains espoirs._

_« Si votre compagnon est toujours de ce monde, c'est seulement parce que ces bandits l'auront voulu. Je connais ces brigands. Ils sèment la terreur dans mon royaume depuis des lustres. Je n'ignore rien de leurs viles méthodes. S'ils capturent quelqu'un et le laissent vivant, c'est parce qu'ils le jugent de bonne valeur pour l'esclavage. À l'heure qu'il est, votre ami est entre les mains des Corsaires d'Umbar, leurs principaux alliés et partenaires. Auquel cas, la mort lui eu été préférable, croyez-moi. »_

_Cette révélation alerte Legolas, mais le réconforte également. Si le Roi dit vrai, ils détiennent au moins une piste où commencer les recherches._

_« Bien. Si vous savez où sont les Corsaires, peut-être avons-nous une chance de… »_

_Eärnil anticipe les paroles de Legolas et il se lève d'un bond de son trône, geste qui, d'habitudes, fait ressentir un profond sentiment d'infériorité et de malaise à n'importe quel autre interlocuteur. Mais le Prince connaît tout des tactiques d'intimidation._

_« Je vous arrête, Immortel ! Je sais ce que vous me demanderez et je n'y accèderai pas. »_

_Legolas maintient une voix posée, mais déterminée. Grâce au soldat guide, il sait que demeure ici la plus grande majorité de l'armée du Roi. Tous les moyens sont à leurs dispositions. Il suffit d'être convaincant…_

_« Nous ne désirons que quelques-uns de vos meilleurs guerriers. Il nous faut tenter une percée par voie maritime._

_-Ce qui supposerait emprunter un de mes navires, de surcroît ? Vous pensez que votre statut de Prince elfe vous accorde le droit de faire pareille demande ?_

_-Je ne me sers aucunement de mon statut. Je ne suis qu'un compagnon à qui lui fut enlevé un précieux camarade._

_-Cela ne regarde en rien mon peuple. Pourquoi m'attarderais-je sur le sort d'un Premier Né ? Et vous ? Accordez-vous la moindre importance à nos hommes à qui femmes et enfants leur sont enlevés par les Sauvages et réduits en esclaves? »_

_Legolas saisit la perche que le Roi lui a involontairement tendu._

_« Vous avez là une occasion rêvée de gagner davantage l'estime de vos sujets si vous tentez de démanteler l'ignoble réseau de trafic humain des corsaires. Vous aurez la reconnaissance éternelle du peuple pour lui avoir rendu amis et familles. »_

_Eärnil laisse échapper un léger soupir._

_« Nous avons déjà tellement de soucis avec les royaumes alliés du Nord… La menace de Carn Dûm est préoccupante. Et très inquiétante. Chaque jour, l'Ennemi gagne du terrain. L'Arthedain sera la première de nos nations à tomber. Vous êtes Prince, destiné à prendre place sur le trône un jour. Vous savez donc que la priorité majeure d'un souverain est la sauvegarde d'un royaume entier et que cela doit malheureusement prendre le pas sur le sort de quelques individus isolés… »_

_Au ton du Roi, Legolas devine que celui-ci est soucieux de son peuple et qu'il est profondément affligé d'avoir à faire des choix aussi déchirants que celui d'abandonner certains de ses sujets à un triste sort._

_Mais Legolas ne se sent pas prêt de capituler. Et il abat sa dernière carte._

_« Si je vous révélais que notre camarade a retourné dans le Néant un des Cavaliers Noirs, est-ce que notre cause vous importerait davantage ? »_

_Eärnil s'était rassis, songeur, mais il se raidit aussitôt._

_« Êtes-vous en train de me dire que ce compagnon est…_

_-Glorfindel de Imladris, ni plus ni moins. »_

_C'est une autre voix que celle de Legolas qui a retenti dans la salle d'audience._

_Legolas serre les poings, les dents et contient sa colère. Il se tourne vers l'entrée de la salle tandis que Orgar et le Roi portent attention au nouveau visiteur qui a l'audace d'interrompre une audience privée._

* * *

J'avance lentement, capuchon de ma cape rabattue sur ma tête que je laisse baissée.

Legolas semble impassible, mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il se contrôle pour ne pas me sauter à la gorge.

Je me laisse impressionner quelques secondes par les deux magnifiques trônes qui attirent toute l'attention derrière les trois hommes. Les sièges des Premiers Rois Numénoréens établis en Terre du Milieu! Autrefois, Anarion et Isildur trônaient côte à côte en souverains égaux. À leur mémoire, les rois qui ont suivi ne se sont pas sentis le droit de prendre leur place et on a construit un troisième siège pour signifier que les deux premiers ne seraient jamais usurpés et qu'aucun successeur, si noble et prestigieux fut-il, ne serait digne de monter sur l'un des deux Trônes-Frères…

Revenant à l'instant présent, je porte attention à Orgar, droit et distingué, néanmoins l'air perplexe. Je devine que c'est pas tant le fait de voir un intrus à la cour royale qui l'intrigue, mais bien le fait que mon allure ne lui est pas étrangère.

Je jette un bref coup d'œil au Roi. Aussi farouche et fier que je m'imaginais les souverains de Gondor. Bon sang, j'avance vers un roi de Gondor! Un vrai! Un ancètre de Aragorn!

Intimidée, j'ai envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais de quoi j'aurais l'air?

Avec son regard d'aigle, il me toise de la tête aux pieds tandis que j'arrive à la hauteur de Legolas.

« Comment êtes-vous entré ici ? Qui êtes-vous ? »

À son ton, pas difficile de comprendre que je viens de commettre un sacrilège ; aucun roturier ne peut pénétrer le domaine sans y avoir été autorisé par le roi lui-même.

D'une voix que j'espère plus assurée que je le suis en réalité, je réplique :

« Les gardes m'ont laissé passer, tout simplement.

-Pourquoi auraient-ils… »

J'enlève mon capuchon et relève la tête, révélant la raison pour laquelle on m'a laissé passer sans faire d'histoire. Eärnil voit alors deux ovales vitrés devant mes yeux.

« Elendil ! Vous êtes…

-Oui, c'est moi. La Dame au Tronçon. Regard de Verre. La tueuse dispensatrice. La devin. »

Jamais je n'aurais pensé devoir jouer de ma réputation pour obtenir quoi que ce soit dans ce monde. Mais une certaine appréhension m'a poussé à désobéir à Legolas. Quelque chose me disait que, tout fin négociateur qu'il est, Legolas ne parviendrait pas à obtenir l'aide voulue. Je ne suis pas sûre non plus que Hathelwen pourra y changer grand chose, mais je n'ai rien à perdre.

À côté de moi, il me semble entendre de façon à peine perceptible un juron elfique. Legolas est très mécontent. Tant pis. Je tourne la tête vers un Orgar de plus en plus étonné. Je retire mes lunettes –qui me donnaient déjà la migraine- et relève mes cheveux vers l'arrière pour donner l'illusion qu'ils sont plus courts. Les yeux agrandis de stupeur, Orgar fait le lien immédiatement avec le petit garçon au service du seigneur Glorfindel.

« Temper ! »

Confus, il bredouille : « Depuis tout ce temps… Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas… »

Je secoue la tête avec un sourire, désireuse de montrer que je ne me formalise pas qu'on m'ait prise pour un serviteur -un garçon en plus- à l'époque de notre rencontre.

Retroussant mentalement mes manches, je regarde le roi qui affiche une mine où se mélangent consternation et incompréhension. J'inspire un bon coup avant de me lancer.

« Le Prince Legolas et moi demandons humblement assistance aux Dunedain. Le seigneur Glorfindel m'est cher. Très cher. Le temps file et nous avons besoin de vous. Orgar vous a sans doute raconté sa mésaventure au Rhovanion. Il a une dette envers notre camarade et vous avez une dette envers moi. »

L'étonnement fait place à l'irritation.

« Moi ? Une dette envers vous ? »

Je hais utiliser ma renommée de cette façon, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

« Vous connaissez la légende. Il y a cinq cent ans, Glorfindel et moi avons anéanti un des Spectres serviteurs de l'Oeil. Vous avez un ennemi de taille en moins à combattre aujourd'hui. Maintenant, je vous demande de sauver celui qui peut encore accomplir beaucoup pour les Peuples Libres. »

Un peu plus et je lui disais que Glorfindel allait effectivement tenir un rôle important à ce niveau-là. Après tout, il sera à la Bataille de Fornost et, si mes souvenirs sont bons, le Roi Sorcier ne reculera que devant lui. Enfin, vaut mieux rester évasive…

Eärnil et Orgar échangent un regard circonspect. En silence, ils considèrent la question. Mes propos n'ont pas l'effet escompté, je le vois au visage fermé du Roi.

« Le seigneur Glorfindel a retourné dans le Néant un de ces terribles Spectres, mais il ne saurait venir à bout de simples voleurs de grands chemins? »

À mon tour d'être irritée.

« Ce sont beaucoup plus que des voleurs. Vous-même les redoutez, non? Ils sèment la terreur sur vos terres depuis des décennies. Les Balchoth étaient largement supérieurs en nombre. Glorfindel est un guerrier redoutable, mais seul contre cinquante, vous conviendrez que la lutte était plutôt inégale. »

Eärnil me donne raison de mauvaise grâce. Devant son hésitation persistante, Legolas sort tout à coup de son mutisme.

« Eledhrìl Hathelwen est dans les grâces de ma famille. » débute-t-il.

Moi dans les grâces de sa famille ? Son père me déteste ! Qu'est-ce qu'il n'inventerait pas pour sauver son maître, hein.

« Elle voyage sous la bénédiction de la Dame des Galadhrim et est estimée par tous les nôtres. Rester indifférent à sa requête ne vous attirerait que le ressentiment des Eldar, ô Roi ! »

On dirait bien que Legolas s'est résigné à ce que je me sois dévoilée au roi. Et il a décidé d'utiliser cet état de fait pour tirer la situation à notre avantage. Par contre, je doute qu'une menace sous-entendue attire l'assentiment de Eärnil et j'ai raison parce qu'il se lève aussitôt, indigné.

« Du chantage ? »

Legolas comprend qu'il vient de commettre une erreur. Je le sens acculé et, soudain, il atteste comme dernier espoir de victoire : « Je vous prêterai serment d'allégeance. »

Un long silence suit cette déclaration. Pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, je contemple Legolas, médusée. Il conserve toute maîtrise de lui-même et il garde son attention fixée sur le roi.

Eärnil cligne des yeux et demande, aussi certain que moi d'avoir mal entendu : « Qu'avez-vous dit ?

-La Dame Eledhrìl n'a rien à promettre en échange de votre aide. Son exploit aux côtés du Seigneur Glorfindel lui vaut déjà notre infinie gratitude. Tous deux ont apporté espoir et foi et aux peuples libres, après tout. Moi, du reste, je suis en mesure de faire quelque chose en échange de votre soutien. Si vous acceptez, je me mettrai au service du Gondor. Mon épée sera la vôtre. »

Alors là, c'est le bouquet. Legolas, le prince qui dénigre la race humaine, irait jusqu'à se soumettre aux ordres d'un roi mortel ? Tout ça pour sauver son maître ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de murmurer d'un ton incrédule : « Mais que faites-vous? »

Il ne m'accorde aucune attention. Il fixe le Roi, le menton haut et l'air imperturbable, comme si sa proposition était banale et sans intérêt. Je sais pourtant que sa suggestion lui en a coûté beaucoup. De la réponse du roi dépend toutefois le sort de Glorfindel, ce qui doit prendre le dessus sur son ego démesuré.

« Vous croyez vraiment que vos services militaires méritent que je risque la vie de mes hommes pour sauver votre compagnon?

-N'oubliez pas, ô Roi, qu'il y a beaucoup plus que le sort de notre compagnon en jeu. Les esclaves d'Umbar sont vos sujets et ils ne méritent pas de finir leurs jours les chaînes aux pieds. »

Eärnil médite et demande l'opinion de son conseiller.

« Nous avons déjà beaucoup à faire avec les Royaumes du Nord menacés par Carn Dûm. » dit Orgar. « Mais les Corsaires d'Umbar ne travaillent-ils pas à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Contrecarrer leurs desseins, c'est aussi contrecarrer ceux de l'Oeil. »

Heureuse que Orgar plaide en notre faveur, je lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant auquel il répond avec aménité. Eärnil réfléchit encore, massant sa barbe poivre et sel.

« Un elfe sous les ordres d'un Roi mortel ? Un Prince, qui plus est ? Voilà qui n'est guère habituel. »

Un sourire en coin prend vie sur les traits durs de Eärnil. L'idée d'avoir à ses ordres un elfe tel que Legolas semble le séduire. Les Hommes, bien que vaillants et courageux, sont toujours attirés par ce qui pourrait les rendre davantage supérieurs et puissants.

« Rien ne nous assure que votre compagnon est toujours vivant et même si c'est le cas, rien nous certifie que mon aide sera suffisante pour le libérer.

-Du moment que vous faites tout votre possible pour le libérer du joug des corsaires d'Umbar, je demeurerai votre humble serviteur, que nous essuyions un échec ou non. Et souvenez-vous qu'il n'y a pas que la vie de Glorfindel en jeu. »

Eärnil fait mine de réfléchir encore un peu. Il rive son regard au mien et on dirait que j'y vois passer une lueur de convoitise que je n'arrive pas très bien à interpréter. Puis, il redirige son attention sur Legolas.

« Très bien Legolas. Je vous ferai garde de Osgiliath. Vous défendrez cette cité. »

Le titre provoque une légère crispation de la mâchoire du concerné. C'est toutefois avec solennité qu'il répond : « Je protégerai Osgiliath au prix de ma vie s'il le faut. »

Orgar et Eärnil se consultent une dernière fois. Je constate que, pour toute décision importante, le jugement de Orgar importe beaucoup à Eärnil.

« Sauver le Seigneur Glorfindel, un être très apprécié et estimé des siens, ne peut que favoriser nos rapports avec les Belles Gens. » dit Orgar, usant de son pragmatisme d'homme d'affaires.

Le Roi acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et poursuit à l'intention de Legolas.

« Vous me donnez votre parole ?

Legolas baisse les yeux pour mesurer une ultime fois l'ampleur de sa proposition. S'abaisser à ne devenir qu'un simple garde n'est pas facile, mais il s'incline gravement devant le roi.

« Vous l'avez Roi Eärnil. »

Cette fois, un large sourire satisfait apparaît sur les lèvres du souverain.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Ben, ça alors… Legolas au service du Roi Eärnil. Jamais lu ça dans les bouquins! J'espère que ce n'est pas un événement de plus qui s'ajoute à la liste des choses que je pense à avoir changé de l'histoire originale…

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » demande-je, tout à trac, sitôt sortis de la cour royale.

D'une main de fer, Legolas me traîne dans les couloirs, pressé de m'escorter aux appartements réservés au séjour de Hathelwen dans l'humble demeure du Roi. Pour une raison que j'ignore, il a refusé que j'assiste à l'organisation de l'attaque maritime que fomentent le Roi et son fils, capitaine de l'Armée.

« Je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen. Nous avons besoin d'aide immédiatement. Nous n'avions pas le temps de négocier. Et vous, pourquoi m'avez-vous désobéi ?

-Je n'avais rien à perdre. Vous trouvez les humains faibles et corruptibles, d'accord. Vous avez pas tort. Mais moi j'ai choisi de croire en leur bonne foi.

-Bonne foi ? Eärnil n'a flanché que pour deux raisons. La première étant l'orgueil. Je suis un Prince Eldar à son service, maintenant ; quoi de plus flatteur pour un Roi de Gondor ? Et la deuxième raison, c'est vous. Il a tout intérêt à gagner l'estime de Hathelwen en accomplissant une bonne action. Ne me dites pas que l'avidité de son regard vous a échappé? Il veut les connaissances de la prophète!

-L'important c'est que nous avons atteint notre but non ? On a de l'aide pour récupérer Indel maintenant. Et si vraiment ce que vous dites sur Eärnil est vrai, eh ben, il va se heurter à un mur parce que je ne lui donnerai aucune info sur le futur.

-Espérons que la raison et la sagesse dicteront ses actes avant qu'il ne vous demande quoi que ce soit. Vous êtes peut-être la Dame au Tronçon, mais lui est un roi qui n'admettra pas qu'on l'éconduise…»

Arrivés aux appartements indiqués par Orgar, Legolas me relâche et compte visiblement me planter là pendant qu'il participera à la préparation de l'attaque.

« Vous me laissez ?

-Le temps presse et nous devons nous organiser.

-Justement, il faudrait bien que je sache aussi comment on va procéder.

-Vous n'en avez pas besoin.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous resterez dans ces appartements.

-Je veux me rendre utile.

-Restez ici et priez. C'est ce que vous pouvez faire de plus utile.

-Pas question. Je ne veux pas être laissée pour compte. Je veux participer.

-Trop dangereux.

-Je sais me battre. Indel m'a appris.

-Vraiment ? »

Avant que je puisse seulement deviner ses intentions de me tester, je me retrouve jetée contre un mur de pierre, la lame de son épée appuyée sur ma gorge.

« Pitoyable. » crache-t-il. « Aucun réflexe. Aucune intuition. »

Dans la position humiliante où je suis en ce moment, je me sens effectivement pitoyable. Pitoyable, inférieure et ridicule.

« Glorfindel ne vous a enseigné que le combat en duel. » m'assène-t-il à deux pouces de mon visage. «Croyez-vous que l'ennemi s'annoncera pour vous abattre ? Croyez-vous qu'on vous saluera officiellement avant d'engager un combat en règle ? Tout ce dont vous disposez comme force est cette dague et elle ne vous sera d'aucune aide sans sa jumelle. »

Il n'a pas tort, mais je ne peux pas supporter de me tourner les pouces pendant que les autres se taperont tout le boulot.

« J'ai dit au Roi que Indel m'était très cher; il trouvera bizarre que je reste ici à ne rien faire! Il s'attend à ce que Hathelwen participe ! Je suis la Dame au Tronçon, une guerrière venue à bout d'un Spectre de l'Anneau !

-Vous savez très bien que votre réputation n'est pas le reflet de la réalité ! Sans ces dagues, sans Glorfindel, vous n'êtes rien ! »

Je me doute bien que l'inquiétude pour Indel combiné à la fatigue et l'énervement peuvent lui faire dire des choses qui dépassent sa pensée et pourtant la réplique parvient à me blesser. Depuis le temps, je devrais être accoutumée à ces piques acides. Mais là… C'est d'autant plus blessant que, cette fois, il a parfaitement raison.

Soudain lasse, je me dégage de sa poigne, et me laisse tomber sur le lit qu'on m'a attribué.

« Très bien, Legolas. » que je soupire d'une voix morne. « Allez sauver Indel. »

Il marque une certaine hésitation, puis tourne les talons. La porte se ferme dans un claquement sec. Dans mon accablement, je ne prends pas conscience que Legolas ne m'a même pas corrigé pour que je l'appelle votre altesse.

---ooo---

Je suis complètement folle ou complètement stupide. Le deux, je dirais.

Deux jours plus tard, après m'être assez morfondue, je me suis secouée et j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains. J'ai attendu la nuit pour sortir en catimini du domaine. J'avais appris, en écoutant discrètement des soldats en faction, qu'on préparait trois gigantesques navires d'assaut destinés à attaquer de front les Corsaires dans Cair Andros. J'ai su à cet instant qu'il me fallait coûte que coûte être à bord d'un de ces navires.

A défaut de connaître la Cité, j'ai suivi l'air salin pour atteindre le port et j'ai tout de suite reconnu les navires dont parlaient les soldats. Même dans la nuit, leur imposante charpente ne m'a pas échappé. Avec ses pavillons à l'effigie de l'Arbre Blanc, on aurait dit trois vaisseaux sortis tout droit de l'époque des grands navigateurs numénoréens. Je me suis approchée sans qu'on me remarque ; tout le monde était trop affairé aux derniers préparatifs pour qu'on porte attention à mon arrivée. J'ai sauté dans un canot de sauvetage attaché au garde-fou du premier navire que j'ai repéré et je me suis cachée sous la toile qui empêche l'eau de s'accumuler dans l'embarcation en cas de pluies ou de vagues trop hautes.

Sans bouger, j'ai attendu des heures qu'on largue enfin les amarres. Pas question de me montrer. Legolas m'aurait escorté jusqu'à ma chambre et fermé la porte à clef. Au cours des deux derniers jours, il ne s'était montré à moi que pour me mettre en garde de rester bien sagement dans mes appartements et de profiter des bons soins de notre hôte.

Et là, je me dis qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu que j'écoute Legolas. J'aurais dû rester bien sagement à Osgiliath. Après des heures à sentir les mouvements du navire s'avançant dans le fleuve, j'entends un cor résonner dans l'air marin et un grand tumulte se déclare. Des cris, des coups de lames, des sifflements d'arcs et de lances… On a trouvé les Corsaires, ça c'est certain.

Incapable de rester plus longtemps cachée, je repousse la toile pour voir ce qui se passe exactement. Le navire où je suis n'est pas encore mêlé directement à la bataille, mais les deux de devant sont en plein cœur de l'action. Les navires pirates sont beaucoup plus petits, mais beaucoup plus nombreux. L'attaque surprise les a quand-même pris au dépourvu parce qu'il y a déjà deux vaisseaux en feu qui s'enfoncent dans le fleuve.

D'énormes harpons-arbalétriers ont été utilisés pour éventrer un navire ennemi. L'ennui, c'est que les pirates possèdent les mêmes dispositifs et le premier de nos trois navires est bientôt atteint d'un trou béant dans la coque. Néanmoins, le trou n'est pas assez bas pour que l'eau commence à pénétrer l'intérieur.

Les yeux ronds, j'observe le spectacle de la bataille, à la fois impressionnée et effrayée. Je me demande où se trouve Legolas dans tout ce chaos. Et plus encore je me demande si Indel est dans les parages. Peut-être que les esclaves sont détenus ailleurs sur une île ou un port d'amarrage ?

M'égarant dans mes questions, je me rends pas compte tout de suite que le navire où je suis s'engage maintenant concrètement dans le combat. Une première flèche ennemie passe à deux doigts de me trouer le front. Je me cale dans le fond de la barque, paralysée de terreur. Au-dessus de moi, j'entends les soldats postés sur le pont lâcher une volée de flèches en feu. Je n'ose pas regarder par-dessus bord, mais elles doivent avoir atteint les voiles d'un navire ennemi parce que de grandes lueurs rouges se reflètent dans le ciel et un panache de fumée apparaît dans mon champ de vision.

Soudain, la toile à côté de moi prend en flammes. Sans l'entendre ni la voir arriver, une flèche en feu s'est plantée dedans ! Bon sang ! Les pirates ont riposté en employant la même méthode que les Gondoriens ! Paniquée, je prends un coin de la toile pas encore atteint par les flammes et je la lance par-dessus bord. Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! Le flanc du navire est directement exposé aux attaques ! Mais la barque étant attachée trop loin du pont, je ne peux pas sauter à bord du vaisseau. Je prends alors ma dague et je coupe les câbles des poulies. Trop vite ils cèdent et je me sens tomber dans le vide. La barque heurte la surface du fleuve brutalement et manque de chavirer. Sonnée, je mets quelques secondes à me remettre les idées en place. Je prends ensuite des rames installées au fond de la barque et j'essaie tant bien que mal de fuir la cohue. Plusieurs lances, flèches et même des boulets propulsés par des catapultes manquent de près de m'atteindre. Ce doit être mon jour de chance, car je réussis à gagner un coin du fleuve où il y a moins d'agitation.

Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Je voulais participer à cette bataille, faire ma part comme tout le monde et voilà que je fuie comme un poltron ! Legolas a raison, je suis pitoyable…

La tête baissée, je lâche un soupir nerveux. Mes yeux croisent à ce moment ma dague que j'ai laissé tomber au fond de la barque pour m'emparer des rames.

Noire.

Elle est noire !

Je n'y touche même pas, ce n'est donc pas mes propres sentiments qui lui donnent cet aspect de charbon! Je me jette alors dessus et la dévisage. Un goût métallique et amer descend dans ma bouche. Un grand froid me glace le sang et j'oublie complètement le chaos extérieur.

Indel est vivant. Il est parvenu à prendre sa dague, ce qui, d'une part, est rassurant puisqu'il peut se défendre. Mais le fait qu'elle soit noire indique hors de tout doute qu'il est en difficultés. Il souffre !

Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Les mains moites, je serre ma dague de toutes mes forces comme si je pouvais transmettre un quelconque réconfort au propriétaire de sa jumelle.

Indel…

Je me sens tellement impuissante !

Je lève les yeux et regarde tout autour de moi. Où est-il dans ce chaos ? Est-il seulement dans les parages? Où se trouve-t-il ? Il se bat quelque part sur un des navires ? Est-il cerné par l'ennemi ? Est-il blessé ? À l'agonie ?

Ne rien savoir me tue !

« Où es-tu ? » que je murmure fébrilement à mon arme, comme si elle allait me répondre. « Où es-tu !? » que je crie cette fois, désespérée. Mais elle reste obstinément noire et inerte.

Étouffée par la panique, je laisse tomber ma dague et me prend la tête à deux mains. Je ne réalise même pas que je me balance d'avant en arrière en sanglotant. Je me sens misérable, inutile, désespérée et impuissante.

Je dois l'aider, je dois le trouver ! Mais comment ? Il peut être n'importe où !

Bon sang, comment a-t-il fait pour me retrouver dans le Désert du Nord ? Il est parvenu à repérer ma trace dans cette vaste étendue aride qui s'étend sur des centaines de kilomètres et moi je ne peux même pas le retrouver dans ce champ de bataille navale! En fait, peut-être qu'il n'est même pas dans le coin! Rien nous garantit que les esclaves sont sur la flotte ennemie! Et rien ne certifiait non plus que Indel ait vraiment été vendu aux Corsaires! Peut-être qu'il a seulement été blessé par les Balchoth et qu'il a été laissé pour mort sur les plaines du Calenardhon? Tellement d'hypothèses et si peu de certitudes!

À travers mes yeux embués, je remarque à peine un mouvement à mes genoux. Puis, finalement attirée par le mouvement de plus en plus frénétique, je sors de mon état d'apitoiement pour prêter attention à ce qui se passe au fond de la barque.

Ma dague bouge.

D'abord persuadée qu'elle est balancée par les remous qui agitent mon embarcation, je n'y fais pas trop attention. Mais ma dague se met tout à coup à tourner toute seule sur son axe. Ahurie, je l'observe pivoter sur elle-même pour finalement s'arrêter net comme le ferait l'aiguille d'une boussole ayant trouvé le nord…

Une boussole !

Submergée par un espoir fou, je reprends ma dague et je la sens lourde dans ma main. Peu importe la manière que je la tiens, l'extrémité de l'arme tente toujours de revenir d'elle-même dans une direction précise. Elle pointe très clairement sur ma gauche.

Je n'essaie pas de trouver d'explication rationnelle au phénomène et je saisis les rames. Je laisse ma dague au fond de la barque et m'assure de suivre toujours la position qu'elle pointe. Elle me mène à un des premiers navires ennemis à avoir été attaqué. Heureusement, on a cessé le combat de ce côté-ci du fleuve. Les pirates ont sûrement été obligés d'abandonner le navire parce qu'un coup de harpon l'a carrément sectionnée en deux. Le devant est affalé sur le côté et s'enfoncerait dans l'eau si ce n'était des rochers du récif qui le retenaient. Mais le derrière du navire n'est visible nulle part. Il doit avoir coulé à pic.

Je m'approche de la carcasse éventrée du vaisseau. À première vue, il n'y a pas âme qui vive à bord. Je rejette un coup d'œil à ma dague pour m'assurer que je suis au bon endroit. Elle indique toujours le navire, mais la pointe de la lame noire s'aplatit sur le bois. Intriguée, je saisis le manche, mais l'arme est tellement lourde qu'elle m'échappe. La pointe s'enfonce dans le bois de ma barque. Pas assez profondément pour faire entrer l'eau, mais elle s'est dardée d'un geste si précis et sec que je ne peux en tirer qu'une seule conclusion : Indel est sous l'eau.

_À suivre_


	19. Deuil

_Peut-être que relire la fin de chapitre 12 vous aiderait à vous remettre dans le contexte. Et pis le lien sur mon profil vous mènera à une chanson sur laquelle je me suis basée pour écrire le début de ce chapitre et la fin du chapitre 12 au Carrok. Ouais ouais, c'est du Disney. Moi= avoir encore son cœur d'enfant._

_Bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre 19**

**Deuil**

Je m'égare au coeur de vils tourments.

Le fleuve. Le fleuve conduit à la mer. La mer mène au Continent Béni. Quelle ironie de se trouver si près d'un but que je désirais ardemment atteindre, autrefois. Si près et si loin. Il y avait bien longtemps que le languir des Terres Immortelles ne m'avait si cruellement étreint. Mais en cette nuit sinistre, enchaîné au mât de ce navire, de sombres idées m'assaillent. Prisonnier de corps, mais non d'esprit, j'ai tout le loisir de laisser errer mon regard sur l'horizon, à l'Ouest. Et bientôt mon esprit vagabonde, se portant bien au-delà du fleuve. Il flâne jusqu'en Aman. Là-bas, aucune souffrance. Ici, le monde s'enfonce dans les ombres. Là-bas, il n'y a ni chaînes ni perversité. Là-bas, rien ne se fane, rien ne meurt. Ici, tout finit toujours par s'éteindre. Là-bas, il n'y a pas…

Une étrange brise se lève, interrompant mes pensées. Une brise légère, revigorante, rieuse. Son rire. Là-bas… il n'y a pas son rire. Là-bas, il y a tout. Tout. Tout hormis son rire.

Je ferme les yeux tandis que ce rire me ramène des mois en arrière. Il me ramène au Carrok. Là où j'ai cru entendre pour la première fois la mélodie de Arda…

M'incitant à voir autrement que par la vue, je sens ses doigts clore mes yeux et suivre un chemin aérien descendant jusqu'à ma poitrine. Comme jadis sa main se pose sur mon cœur. À moins que je confonde une simple illusion avec la caresse du vent maritime… ? Rêve ou non, cette main me semble si réelle…

Je me laisse imprégner de ce contact –vrai ou chimérique, peu m'importe- et je vois… je vois ce que _elle_ aurait perçu. J'entends cet air, cette mélopée douce et forte à la fois : les vagues s'échouant sur le ressac en léchant et avalant les souillures du monde, le vent repoussant les craintes, la terre vibrant d'espoir et la Soleil qui se lève pour chasser les ténèbres de ce monde qui ne demande qu'une seconde chance.

Une seconde chance… Des souvenirs moins lointains surgissent de ma mémoire. Aldalómë. Le Calenardhon. Germinasaule. Même elle, créature d'un temps révolu, vestige d'un Âge détruit et enseveli, avait encore espoir en le Milieu. Son acharnement à rendre fertile une terre désolée en était la preuve. Le Calenardhon a eu une seconde chance, car Germinasaule avait la foi. Car elle aussi, à sa façon, avait entendu la mélodie de Arda.

Je rouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers mes chaînes, les pirates autour de moi, les esclaves, la haine, la peur…

_"Ce n'est pas une fausse note, Indel. C'est seulement un couplet différent de la même mélodie. Et quoi que tu penses, les couplets mis ensemble forment un tout harmonieux."_m'avait-elle dit alors que la discorde avait troublé cet air qui m'était déjà si difficile de discerner_._

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, son rire fluttée, mêlé au vent, retentit de nouveau, tel un instrument vibrant jusqu'à mon cœur. Douce illusion auditive.

J'arrive à esquisser un sourire béat et il me semble que l'Ouest du fleuve m'est moins invitant, moins accueillant, moins tentant. Mon regard se porte à l'opposé, à l'Est, où une aube salvatrice se lève et amène avec elle l'espoir que j'attendais. Au loin se dessine un curieux mirage. Un mirage que plusieurs finissent par voir, car une grande agitation anime le pont.

« Les Gondoriens attaquent ! Les Gondoriens attaquent ! » entends-je.

Cette annonce chasse pour de bon l'accablement et la lassitude. Dans un cliquetis de chaînes, je me remets sur pieds pour mieux voir la providence apparaître. Trois navires, fiers et rapides, fendent les eaux. Dans l'air marin, on entend claironner un cor clamant l'appel aux armes.

Les pirates se préparent à riposter et, dans le tumulte, on envoie tous les esclaves à la cale. Même moi, on me décroche de mon pilori pour m'enfermer avec les autres. Ils auraient pu nous tuer s'ils craignaient à ce point que l'espoir n'embrase les cœurs et que l'on se rebelle. Mais nous sommes beaucoup plus utiles vivants, au cas où s'imposerait la nécessité de négocier des otages si jamais la bataille tournait à leur désavantage.

Tiré par mes chaînes, je jette un œil au pirate sensé descendre m'enfermer. Mes yeux se posent sur sa hanche. Une nouvelle arme attachée à sa ceinture, étincelante dans l'aube du matin, détonne sur les vêtements crasseux de son détenteur.

Ma dague.

Il semble que les pirates aient obtenu une prime avec mon troc.

Nul doute qu'elle sera utilisée pour combattre leurs ennemis.

Sacrilège.

Une arme pareille, bénie par les Anciens, ne peut faire couler le sang d'alliés mortels. Je ne le permettrai pas.

L'éclat de fureur qui passe dans mes prunelles n'échappe pas à mon bourreau alors qu'il me traîne dans l'obscurité de la cale. Mais le pirate secoue la tête, certain d'avoir mal interprété le regard vitreux d'un prisonnier mal en point. Je reste docile pour tromper sa vigilance. Il se dépêche néanmoins d'en finir avec moi pour rejoindre ses confrères sur le pont, prêts à répondre à l'attaque.

Il ne se doute point que jamais plus il ne reverra la lumière du jour.

* * *

---ooo---

Contrôlée par un instinct plus puissant que ma volonté propre, j'arrache ma dague du fond de la barque et plonge à l'eau. On est en été, mais le fleuve est tout de même glacé. La morsure du froid me paralyse l'espace d'un instant, puis je me force à me mouvoir dans les flots. Je m'enfonce, contente de voir que l'eau est claire et limpide, ce qui facilite grandement mes recherches. Je me dépêche de suivre la position de ma dague, consciente que je vais bientôt devoir revenir à la surface pour prendre mon air.

Le soleil doit être éclatant dans le ciel, car les rayons transpercent le fleuve et des traînées de lumière éclairent le fond du récif, me permettant de distinguer une épave accrochée dans les rochers marins et les algues. Ce doit être l'arrière du navire sectionné à la surface.

Ma poitrine commence à me faire mal, je sens ma tête se comprimer sous la pression, mais un éclat d'or dans les abysses bleutés du fleuve me soustrait à toute écoute de mon corps. Je me fais violence et redouble d'efforts, battant des pieds et des mains. Je rejoins enfin l'épave et l'éclat doré s'avère bien ce que j'avais cru : Indel est sous l'eau, sa longue chevelure balancée par les remous. Le choc en fait manquer un battement à mon cœur. Indel. Mon Indel. Comment en est-il arrivé là ?! Son pied est lié par une chaîne et celle-ci est prise dans les décombres de l'épave. Inconscient (il ne peut pas être autre chose qu'inconscient, ça non. Il ne peut pas être mort. Impossible. Je refuse d'envisager cette hypothèse), les vagues agitent mon compagnon comme une catin, un pantin inerte. D'une pâleur fantomatique, il m'apparaît presque comme un spectre. Nu jusqu'à la taille, je peux voir avec effroi des striures pourpres sur son corps d'albâtre. Fouetté, mutilé, flagellé.

Des émotions brutales m'envahissent : rage, peur, culpabilité, vengeance. Mais il faut que j'ignore cette vue horrifiante. Plus tard, je laisserai ces émotions s'emparer de moi. Pour l'instant, il faut que je le sorte de là. Je remets ma dague dans son fourreau pour avoir les mains libres et je m'accroche à la chaîne qui le retient prisonnier. Je m'emploie à la tirer de toutes mes forces de sous les débris. Mes efforts sont complètement inutiles ; elle doit s'être rudement bien emmêlée dans les décombres. En l'inspectant pour m'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas une faille dans les mailles, je remarque des éraflures sur le fer comme si on avait essayé de le taillader. Indel a sûrement tout tenté pour s'échapper…

Je regarde autour de moi pour voir si un truc quelconque dans les environs m'aiderait à faire débouler l'amas de débris qui a enseveli l'extrémité de la chaîne.

Rien.

J'observe à nouveau Indel et l'angoisse m'envahit. Il est si pâle ! Si… immobile. Une statue froide et marmoréenne. Ce n'est tellement pas lui. Indel est si puissant d'ordinaire, si invulnérable. Une misérable chaîne ne peut pas avoir raison de lui comme ça !

Je lui agrippe les épaules et le secoue sans ménagement. J'ouvre la bouche pour l'appeler par son nom. Geste stupide, car il n'y a bien sûr que des bulles qui sortent de ma bouche. « Indel, ressaisis-toi, nom de Dieu ! » que j'aimerais lui crier.

En bougeant son corps, je constate que sa main tient quelque chose. Sa dague. Aussi noire que la mienne. Dans son inconscience, il ne l'a pas lâché. Sa main la tient fermement, désespérément, crispée. Il s'y accroche comme si c'était son dernier espoir, le seul moyen d'appeler à l'aide.

Une idée me traverse alors l'esprit. Et si je la prenais ? Et si je faisais comme mon compagnon avec la pierre maléfique ? Il s'était servi des deux dagues pour la détruire alors je pourrais sans doute parvenir à casser la chaîne qui le retient ? Indel a tout essayé pour la couper, mais, seule, sa dague n'est rien de plus qu'une arme ordinaire. Les sœurs sont réunies maintenant ; ensembles, elles peuvent en venir à bout.

Sans plus attendre, j'attrape son poignet et tente d'extirper le manche de ses doigts. Mon geste provoque une réaction que je n'escomptais plus : Indel ouvre grand les yeux et se raidit. Les sens en alerte, comme révolté qu'on veuille lui dérober son bien, ma tentative l'a arraché à sa torpeur. Enfin !

Il m'agrippe le poignet qui se tendait vers son arme et me serre comme il le ferait avec un ennemi qui ose s'en prendre à ce qui lui appartient. Il me dévisage, les traits figés, et tout à coup une expression de stupeur anime son visage de marbre. Ses yeux de glace m'inspectent et je soupçonne qu'il a du mal à croire en ma présence, dans un lieu pareil, aux fonds des eaux. Je suis bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir. Il relâche mon poignet et le creux de sa main épouse ma tempe, comme s'il avait besoin d'un contact tactile pour saisir la situation, comprendre que je suis bien là.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise. Je sens que je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps. Les elfes peuvent apparemment supporter le manque d'air, mais pas moi. Il faut agir et vite. Il est réveillé, donc on peut travailler à deux. Je lui montre ma propre dague, puis la sienne. Je lui pointe ensuite la chaîne pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse. Il saisit immédiatement l'idée, mais il n'a pas l'air de trouver que c'est une bonne solution. Indel secoue catégoriquement la tête, refusant d'utiliser le pouvoir des dagues. Je sais à quoi il songe ; je vais m'évanouir sitôt que mon arme aura accompli ce que je lui demande. Et lui, déjà affaibli de se trouver là depuis plus longtemps que moi, il risque aussi d'être siphonné. C'est vraiment pas le moment de perdre conscience au fond de l'eau, mais a-t-on le choix ?

M'attrapant par les coudes, il me pousse vers le haut aussi loin que sa chaîne tendue le lui permet. Son geste est sans équivoque ; il me conjure de retourner à la surface. Je refuse tout net de le quitter. Je m'arrache de son étreinte et le regarde avec, d'abord une farouche détermination, puis mes airs de bravache cèdent la place aux suppliques. Je le prie d'accepter mon idée. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Il faut qu'on le fasse. Tous les deux. Mon air suppliant, ajouté à la douleur de ma poitrine en feu qui déforme mon visage dans une grimace de souffrance, finissent par le faire céder. Il hoche la tête, résigné.

Ensemble, nous nous penchons sur la chaîne et nous concentrons sur le but à atteindre. Ma dague picote dans ma paume. De charbon, elle passe au métal éblouissant de pouvoir, tout comme sa sœur. D'un geste synchronisé, Indel et moi abattons nos lames sur le fer. La puissance des armes est telle que l'eau ne ralentit même pas notre mouvement. Ce qui s'en suit me parvient de très loin tant l'effort fourni pour canaliser le reste de mes forces dans mon arme me détourne de toute perception de l'environnement extérieur. Il me semble pourtant que tout est balayé autour de nous au moment où la chaîne éclate en des dizaines de parcelles de fer argenté. L'épave du navire pirate est projetée plus loin dans les profondeurs. L'onde de choc qui se dégage de nos dagues se répercute avec violence sur un très large rayon dont nous sommes l'épicentre. À la surface, ça doit sûrement créer tout un émoi. Nous sommes les seuls épargnés par la violence du choc. Je devine confusément que tous les navires doivent être remués par d'énormes vagues.

Fatiguée, étourdie, j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de sombrer dans une douce léthargie, qui est la bienvenue. Pourtant, je me sens bouger. Je suis en mouvement, mais ce n'est pas moi qui active mon corps. C'est Indel. Apparemment, il est enfin libre. Dans un petit coin de mon esprit encore lucide, une voix me dit que si lui est toujours en état de bouger et de me bouger après tout ce qu'il vient de subir, alors je peux le faire aussi. Je dois me secouer et m'empêcher de me laisser submerger par l'épuisement. Je reviens donc à la réalité pour me rendre compte que mon compagnon nage vers la surface avec mon corps comme fardeau. Je me débats pour lui faire comprendre que je suis en mesure de nager toute seule. Il me laisse faire, mais nous ne nous lâchons pas pour autant. D'une main, je tiens toujours ma dague. Lui aussi. Mon autre main est dans la sienne et nous battons des pieds pour rejoindre le sommet, le visage levé vers la lumière. Après une interminable ascension, nous fendons enfin la surface.

J'aspire une grande goulée d'air, du moins j'essaie. Mes poumons me brûlent affreusement la poitrine. Pendant une longue minute, je ne fais que surnager dans les vagues encore agitées par l'onde de choc et tout mon être n'est concentré que sur le désir de respirer sans difficultés, ce que je parviens enfin à faire. J'ignore si Indel a aussi mal que moi à la poitrine. On dirait que non. Toujours maître de lui-même, il repère de loin ma barque que j'ai laissé dériver. Sans un mot, il me pousse à l'atteindre. C'est seulement une fois arrivée que je réalise qu'elle est retournée à l'envers. L'onde de choc l'a carrément renversé, mais une poche d'air sous l'embarcation la fait encore flotter. Nous nous accrochons du mieux que nous pouvons aux lattes de bois.

Un brouhaha lointain de clameurs nous indique que l'un des deux camps qui s'affrontaient a remporté la victoire. Nous sommes cependant trop épuisés pour nous soucier de savoir de quel camp il s'agit. Pour le moment, en ce qui me concerne, je me concentre que sur deux choses ; respirer et ne pas lâcher la barque. En ce qui _le _concerne, je suppose qu'un tas de questions lui traversent l'esprit ; pourquoi je suis là, comment je l'ai trouvé…

« Eh ben, on peut dire que tu as le chic pour sauver les damoiseaux en détresse. » que j'entends au bout d'un long moment où il n'y avait que nos souffles hachés et le clapotis des vagues qui meublaient le silence.

Je tourne la tête vers Indel. Pâle, les traits tirés, la peau ruisselante, mais toujours aussi magnifique, il m'adresse un de ses sourires éthérés en coin, un peu railleur.

De sa bouche, ces paroles sonnent presque de façon prosaïque lui qui a une diction si raffinée d'habitudes. Je suis tellement fatiguée que je mets plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il cherche à faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère. Je me rends bêtement compte qu'il vient de me sortir ma propre réplique que je lui avais servie dans mon franc-parler lors de nos retrouvailles au camp des elfes sylvestres. C'était la première chose que je lui avais dite alors que ça faisait des mois (lui des siècles) qu'on s'était pas vus. "_Eh ben, on peut dire que t'as le chic pour sauver les demoiselles en détresse !_" Aujourd'hui, les rôles sont inversés. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui l'ai tiré d'affaire.

En réponse à sa tirade, je laisse échapper un rire mêlé à un sanglot.

« Espèce de grand nigaud ! » lui reproche-je ensuite, me rappelant les circonstances de notre séparation. « Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, t'entends ? Non mais tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait te laisser te sacrifier sans rien faire ? Qu'on allait tout bonnement continuer notre route ? » que je crie en un souffle qui provoque une quinte de toux dû à mes pauvres poumons malmenés. « Regarde-toi… » ajouté-je, plus faiblement « si seulement, on était arrivés plus tôt… » que je murmure avant de me mordre les lèvres pour retenir un autre sanglot tandis que je frôle son épaule humide, blessée d'une estafilade.

Indel se départit de son sourire pour le remplacer par une mine grave. Il m'enveloppe d'un regard où se mélangent le regret et une intense tendresse. Son front vient heurter doucement le mien. « Hannon le. » murmure-t-il. Et nous restons comme ça, à la dérive, pendant une seconde ou une heure, je ne sais plus trop. Ce moment de retrouvailles muettes finit par être interrompu d'un autre chuchotement.

« Je l'ai entendu… » déclare-t-il.

Je détache mon front du sien, questionneuse. Il a les yeux perdus sur le ciel où le soleil monte de plus en plus haut.

« Cette mélodie… » précise-t-il en ne détachant pas son regard de l'aube.

Je devine immédiatement de quoi il parle. J'aurais cru, après avoir goûté au courroux des pirates, qu'Indel se serait fermé plus que jamais, qu'il ne verrait encore et toujours que les mauvais côtés de ce monde, surtout maintenant, étant donné ce qu'il vient de vivre. Mais, au contraire, il est parvenu à l'entendre et dans des circonstances où _l'écoute_ n'était vraiment pas propice, en plus. Je le vois à son visage serein, presque rêveur.

Je tente de lui sourire, mais tout ce que je parviens à faire c'est claquer des dents. On est peut-être en été, mais je suis au bord de l'hypothermie. Mon compagnon m'incite alors à nager jusqu'à la rive la plus proche.

Une fois la berge atteinte, je m'effondre sur le dos et je n'aspire plus qu'à m'endormir. Cet ultime effort m'a coûté mes dernières réserves d'énergie.

« Non ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Ne laisse pas les ténèbres te gagner! » me secoue mon compagnon.

Comment il fait pour se tenir encore debout, lui ? On l'a maltraité durant des jours, il vient de passer un sale quart d'heure sous l'eau, il a frôlé littéralement la mort et il est encore en pleine possession de ses moyens. C'est vraiment un surhomme…

Quel euphémisme ! Un surhomme ; quoi de plus normal puisque c'est un elfe.

Il m'ordonne de parler pour me tenir éveillée. Alors qu'il me frictionne les épaules, il me pose tout un tas de questions.

« Comment m'as-tu trouvé ? » me presse-t-il.

« La dague… m'a servi… de boussole. »

Il ne montre aucune surprise, ce qui veut probablement dire qu'il connaissait déjà cette particularité des dagues. C'est sans doute de cette manière qu'il m'a trouvé dans le Désert du Nord, tout compte fait.

« Tu accompagnais les Gondoriens ?

-En quel… quelque sorte, oui. »

Mes paupières se ferment toutes seules. Indel me secoue de nouveau.

« En quelque sorte ? » insiste-t-il.

Je râle une réponse à peine audible.

« Ils ignoraient … que … que j'étais à bord. Tout le monde me croit à l'abri à… Osgiliath. »

Je me sens tout engourdie. Je n'entends presque plus la voix de mon compagnon, comme si elle est venait de très loin.

« Où est Legolas ?

-Avec les Gondoriens… OH ! » je me raidis, soudain alerte. « J'espère qu'il n'a rien ! Il participait à la bataille! » m'écrie-je, le regard perdu au loin sur le fleuve.

J'ai bondi trop vite. C'est le geste de trop qui me fait tomber cette fois dans un grand trou noir.

---ooo---

Je suis tellement amorphe que je n'arrive pas encore à bouger. Ça doit bien faire une heure que je suis sortie de cet espèce de coma, mais le simple geste de cligner des yeux me demande un trop grand effort. Je m'en suis remis néanmoins à mes autres sens -pas tout à fait opérationnels, mais assez en tout cas- pour deviner que je ne suis plus sur la berge de l'Anduin. L'air n'est pas salin. Ça sent plutôt le renfermé. Un renfermé agréable ; le genre qu'on sent quand on monte dans un vieux grenier rempli de vieilles photos et de vieux trucs dont on ne se sert plus. Ça sent le souvenir. Vraiment étrange cette odeur. J'ai aussi pu deviné que je suis dans un lit avec un oreiller en plumes et quelque chose de très doux comme couverture. De la fourrure sans doute. J'entends des bruits étouffés, lointains; des gens qui parlent, des pas de chevaux sur le pavé, des chariots qui grincent, des poules qui caquètent… Je me trouve près de la civilisation, j'en suis presque sûre.

Combien de temps je suis restée dans les vapes ? J'ai mis un certain moment à me rappeler pourquoi je suis dans un état aussi lamentable, mais j'ai fini par me souvenir d'à peu près tout. Mon cerveau est revenu à la normale. Mon corps, lui, réclame encore le coma. Il faut pourtant que je m'active, que je me renseigne sur ce qui s'est passé, où est Indel, où est Legolas… Je suis de toute évidence seule dans cet endroit qui sent le renfermé. La bataille sur le fleuve doit être terminée ou alors on m'a transporté dans un endroit plus calme sinon je crois que j'entendrais autre chose que des échos de gens qui bavardent tranquillement comme s'il n'y avait aucun danger.

La faim et la soif finissent par faire entendre raison à mes articulations. Je parviens à bouger la tête et ouvrir les yeux, en quête ne n'importe quoi pour assouvir mon estomac qui crie famine et ma gorge aussi sèche que le Désert du Nord. Au premier coup d'œil, je me rends compte que je suis dans une sorte de chaumière. Il n'y a qu'une seule pièce où se trouvent un petit feu dans une cheminée qui brûle tranquillement, une table de bois avec deux chaises, des fenêtres où passe le soleil, un plafond en charpente avec plein de toiles d'araignées, des casseroles, des bougies et, le plus frappant, des livres. Des dizaines de livres qui remplissent des tas d'étagères. Elle venait donc de là cette odeur de renfermée ; ce sont de très vieux livres tout poussiéreux.

Je devrais peut-être m'inquiéter d'être toute seule dans un environnement étranger. Et pourtant, l'ambiance de cette pièce vétuste m'est agréable. C'est simple, rudimentaire, mais sympathique comme lieu. Après plusieurs efforts, je parviens à me mettre sur mon séant. Une fois assise, je suis à la même hauteur qu'une des fenêtres et je peux voir à l'extérieur l'effervescence qui agiterait n'importe quelle ville d'hommes de la Terre du Milieu. Serais-je de retour à Osgiliath ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi on ne m'a pas ramené dans les appartements que le Roi m'avait assignés ? Pourquoi je suis au cœur dans la ville, dans cette chaumière ?

La faim et la soif étant plus urgents que toutes ces questions, je repère avec soulagement une urne remplie d'eau et un gobelet sur un tabouret à côté de mon lit. Ça a été préparé à mon intention, j'ai l'impression. Peu importe qui habite ici, on a sûrement songé que je voudrais boire à mon réveil. Je me verse un verre que je cale en moins de deux secondes. Je m'en remplis un autre que je bois moins vite. Je me sens nettement mieux une fois réhydratée et je me force à me mettre debout. Je dois m'accrocher aux meubles autour de moi, mais je parviens quand même à aligner une série de pas sans trop voir de points noirs danser devant mes yeux.

À défaut de trouver de quoi manger, j'essaie de satisfaire ma curiosité en inspectant les lieux. Le rat de bibliothèque en moi prend le dessus et je me dirige immédiatement vers les étagères remplies de livres. Au moment où j'en ouvre un, je le laisse tomber dans un sursaut, car une voix retentit derrière moi.

« Ah ! Eru soit à louer ! Vous êtes enfin réveillée ! »

Je me retourne le plus vite que je peux compte tenu mon état. Je tombe sur un vieil homme au dos courbé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le propriétaire des lieux ? En tout cas, il a l'air aussi usé et vieux que ces livres. Un visage avenant, des rides d'expression sous son ample barbe blanche et un sourire jovial m'inspirent confiance. Qui que ce soit, il a de bonnes intentions.

« Heu… Bonjour… » Je regarde le livre tombé à mes pieds. « Oh, désolée… Je ne voulais pas… »

Devinant que je me sens un peu perdue et étourdie, il avance d'un pas claudiquant et dit de sa voix chevrotante : « Laissez, laissez ! » Des mains flétries, mais autoritaires me poussent vers le lit de paille : « Assoyez-vous, mon enfant ! Allons, il n'est pas sage de se mettre debout si vite ! »

J'obéis sans discuter et lui commence à s'activer avec ses casseroles au-dessus du foyer pour faire cuire des aliments qu'il vient tout juste de se procurer au marché si j'en juge le panier rempli de victuailles déposé au pas de la porte.

Comme il n'a pas l'air de vouloir se présenter et m'expliquer ce que je fabrique ici, je prends les devants.

« Où suis-je exactement ? Comment s'est terminée la bataille ? »

Il s'interrompt, les mains en l'air en signe d'excuse.

« Que je suis maladroit ! J'ai perdu l'habitude d'héberger des hôtes ! Un vieil ermite comme moi manque aux bonnes manières. »

Je souris histoire de lui faire savoir que je ne lui en veux pas de m'avoir laissé dans le mystère.

« Ah ! La bataille ! Cela fait trois jours que les navires gondoriens sont revenus victorieux de Cair Andros. »

Trois jours !? Trois jours que j'étais dans les vapes ? Bon sang, les dagues m'ont grugé plus d'énergie que je l'aurais cru !

Le sourire jovial du vieil homme s'évanouit alors qu'il continue de parler : « Nous avons perdu beaucoup des nôtres… Mais ces sacrifices n'auront pas été vains puisque vous avez tous été libérés du joug de ces infâmes corsaires ! »

Les Gondoriens ont donc remporté la bataille et libéré les esclaves. Ouf. Mais où il est Indel? Et Legolas ? J'ai plein de questions à poser et la première de toute c'est : pourquoi ce vieil homme dit "vous" comme s'il m'incluait dans le nombre d'esclaves sauvés ?

« C'en est fini de cette vie de servitude, mon enfant. Bientôt, vous récupérerez et pourrez retourner auprès des vôtres. »

Des vôtres ? Il parle de Indel et Legolas ?

« Vous avez bien une famille quelque part ? Si ce n'est pas ici, alors peut-être plus au Nord ? Vous avez le parler des gens de Bree… Enfin, pour ce que j'ai entendu ! Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde. »

Comme je ne donne pas suite à ses paroles tant elles m'ahurissent, il interprète mal mon silence.

« C'est sûrement le choc. Ma pauvre enfant, je vous effraie ? Vous n'avez rien à craindre du vieux Bahir ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces pirates. » Il me toise, ses sourcils broussailleux froncés. « Tant d'années se sont écoulées depuis que nos gens ont été capturés par ces brigands que peut-être n'avez-vous rien connu d'autre que les supplices, les insultes et les ordres au cours de votre jeune vie. Quelle tristesse ! Apeurée tel un oiseau surpris par un renard. » dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air navré. « Je vous le promets, je ne vous ferai aucun mal, mon enfant. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Nous vivons en paix à Minas Anor. »

Minas Anor… Minas Tirith… La Cité des Rois, la Cité de Aragorn-Elessar-Telcontar…

Je laisse mon esprit rêveur dériver quelques secondes. Ça alors… Je suis à Minas Tirith! Je meurs soudain d'envie de l'explorer pour voir si tout s'accorde avec les mots de Tolkien, si tout est aussi plein de prestance, plein du souvenir des jours glorieux de Numenor… Oh ! Mon dieu ! L'Arbre ! Je _dois _voir l'Arbre Blanc !

Et pis, je me rappelle tout à coup où je suis en ce moment même, dans cette chaumière en compagnie d'un vieillard qui, pas de doute, fait erreur sur la personne. Il me confond avec une autre.

« Heu… Je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, monsieur…Bahir. Je… Je ne suis pas…

-Dans les Maisons de Guérison du 4e niveau ? Oui, je sais, tous les rescapés devaient y être menés, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. On a jugé votre cas non prioritaire, c'est pourquoi on a demandé à certains villageois d'héberger les rescapés qui ne sont pas gravement malades ou blessés. Je me suis porté volontaire pour vous prendre sous mon toit. Ma modeste demeure n'est en rien comparable aux Maisons de Guérison, mais c'est toujours mieux que la cale d'un navire pirate. »

Il m'a mal comprise. Je voudrais le corriger, mais il semble tellement certain de ce qu'il avance que je ne me sens pas le cœur de démentir les paroles d'un vieillard. Il a l'air si heureux de rendre service et d'aider une petite humaine sauvée des méchants pirates…

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, mais il a visiblement pris soin de moi pendant que j'étais dans les vapes et, pour ça, je lui dois ma reconnaissance. Je suis touchée malgré moi parce qu'on voit bien qu'il n'est pas très nanti, ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de me prendre et de s'occuper de moi. En plus, il m'a sacrifié son seul lit, au détriment de ses vieux os.

Je le remercie donc de m'avoir gardé et, lui, balaie ma gratitude d'un revers de main, comme s'il allait de soit que je sois là, sous son toit. Les Gondoriens ont un bel esprit d'entraide, ma foi.

« Vous avez faim ? » enchaîne-t-il aussitôt avec son grand sourire chaleureux.

Tout en parlant, il a confectionné une soupe au fumet plus qu'appétissant. Je mets de côté tous les mystères non résolus et engouffre en moins de deux le bol qu'il me tend.

Après avoir réclamé un deuxième bol, je lui pose une question précise qui ne démentira pas les convictions de cet homme. Il faudra bien un jour que je lui dise qu'il prend soin d'une fille qui n'a pas connu une vie d'esclaves, mais chaque chose en son temps.

« Où est le seigneur Glorfindel ? »

Quelques plis de plus apparaissent sur son front, comme si ce nom lui était étranger. Puis sa mémoire rouillée se met en marche.

« Ah ! Vous parlez de cet individu des Belles Gens ? Il était détenu sur le même vaisseau que vous? » Sans attendre ma réponse, il poursuit : « On raconte qu'il a été capturé, puis libéré par cette étrangère, celle que l'on surnommait Hathelwen. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour le sauver, raconte-t-on. Triste fin que celle de la Dame au Tronçon… »

Alors là, pas de doute ; il ignore réellement qui je suis. Et je suis sensée être morte par-dessus le marché ! On a sûrement déformé les faits sans le vouloir. C'est ce qui arrive quand les nouvelles se transmettent de bouche à oreilles. Et si ces oreilles sont aussi vieilles que celles de ce Bahir, je ne m'étonne même pas que le récit original ait été mal transmis. Mais tout ça ne me dit pas ce qu'est devenu Indel APRÈS son sauvetage.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Bahir enchaîne : « À l'heure qu'il est, je crois que le Seigneur Glorfindel se prépare pour une mission de patrouille. Sont-ce là les nouvelles qui courent au marché de la Cité… Lui et un autre représentant de son espèce ont prêté serment d'allégeance au Roi pour le remercier d'avoir envoyé des hommes à sa rescousse. Vous allez bien ? »

Je manque de m'étouffer.

L'autre représentant de son espèce est sûrement Legolas. Ça me rassure beaucoup de le savoir vivant, mais je suis trop déroutée pour m'en réjouir.

Bonté divine. Glorfindel a lui aussi prêté serment d'allégeance ? Ça, c'est la meilleure. Encore un truc que je n'ai pas lu dans les bouquins. Bon sang. Il s'est senti obligé de faire comme Legolas pour remercier le Roi ? Mais il ne doit rien au Roi ! C'est moi qui l'ai sauvé, pas ses hommes !

J'aurais cru qu'il resterait à mes côtés au moins jusqu'à mon réveil… À supposer qu'il sache que je me trouve ici, bien sûr. À bien y songer, si c'était lui qui m'avait confié à Bahir, il lui aurait dit qui je suis et il n'y aurait pas eu de méprise sur mon identité et ma prétendue mort. Alors, comment j'ai atterri ici ? Pourquoi Indel m'a laissé ?

Je me sens bêtement abandonnée, ce qui est parfaitement idiot. Indel a bien le droit de se trouver où il veut, de faire ce qu'il veut, avec qui il veut et quand il veut. Après tout, on a pas signé de contrat stipulant qu'il devait me coller aux basques.

Peut-être qu'il n'est pas dans les parages à cause des obligations qu'il se doit de remplir pour le Roi ? Eärnil n'a pas tardé à lui donner des ordres apparemment. C'est peut-être un roi, mais j'aurais cru qu'il aurait eu assez de considération pour nous laisser parler tous les deux avant d'envoyer Indel et Legolas remplir je ne sais quelle mission de patrouille. Il sait très bien qu'on est proche.

Bahir continue à me regarder, inquiet, et je me rappelle soudain sa dernière question. J'avale cette fois une lampée de soupe sans m'étouffer pour lui montrer que je vais bien. Il continue alors son discours.

« Deux elfes au service du Gondor ! Jamais on avait vu cela auparavant. Le Roi en tire une certaine fierté, croyez-moi. Il aurait été d'autant plus satisfait si la Dame au Tronçon avait survécu. Son aide nous aurait été précieuse en ces jours sombres. Mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Le Roi a tout de même organisé une cérémonie d'adieu en l'honneur de la disparue. Nous ne la connaissions pas très bien, mais ses exploits aux côtés du seigneur Glorfindel valent bien que nous lui rendions un dernier hommage. Les obsèques auront lieu demain, à l'aube. Je n'étais pas présent lorsque les trois navires ont accosté au port de Osgiliath –mes vieux os ne me permettent plus de voyager et de sortir de la Cité- mais ce qu'on m'a raconté au marché était bien triste. Le Seigneur Glorfindel en est descendu plus sombre que jamais, le regard éteint… »

Je laisse tomber ma cuiller dans le fond de mon bol. Tout en bavassant, Bahir s'était retourné pour ranger son espace cuisine et il ne voit donc pas mes yeux ronds comme des billes et ma bouche grande ouverte.

Ça c'est le comble. Ma mort n'est donc pas une nouvelle déformée ? Il y aura vraiment des funérailles pour moi ? Tout le monde me croit réellement morte ?! Même Indel !? Mais c'est absurde ! Il était là, avec moi, sur les rives de l'Anduin ! C'est complètement idiot ! Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais dans les vapes pour qu'il en vienne à croire que je suis morte ?! Aurait-on été attaqués par les derniers pirates récalcitrants et séparés entre temps ?

Cette fois, je ne peux plus laisser Bahir dans l'ignorance. D'abord, le mettre au courant. Ensuite, chercher Indel. Je dois le prévenir, lui dire que je vais bien, que je n'ai rien ! De toute évidence, il y a un énorme malentendu. Je ne sais pas comment Indel a pu en conclure que je suis morte, mais il faut clarifier la situation et vite !

Je me lève d'un bond, ignorant mes muscles encore atrophiés.

« Il faut que j'aille à Osgiliath ! »

Bahir se tourne, étonné de me voir alerte, presque paniquée.

« Allons, allons. Rien ne presse. Qu'y a-t-il à Osgiliath qui vous mette dans un état pareil ? Auriez-vous de la famille là-bas ? Non, je ne crois pas… » dit-il pour lui-même. « Si c'était le cas, vos proches auraient réclamé une Temper enlevée par les pirates et vous auriez été conduite auprès d'eux dès l'arrivée des navires au port… Alors pourquoi cet empressement ? »

Je suis encore plus stupéfiée.

Temper.

Il me prend pour Temper.

Mais qui lui a donné mon faux nom, ma couverture ?

« Écoutez, maître Bahir, il y a erreur… Une énorme erreur. Je ne suis pas… »

Un coup à la porte m'interrompt.

Bahir ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la visite vu son visage surpris. Il se dirige néanmoins vers la porte et l'ouvre aussitôt. Je reconnais immédiatement l'homme à la grande stature qui se tient sur le seuil.

« Org…

-Je vous salue, maître Bahir ! » me coupe-t-il aussitôt.

Bahir est doublement surpris et s'empresse de faire une révérence du mieux que ses vieux os le lui permettent.

« Seigneur Orgar ! Quel honneur ! Êtes-vous venu chercher les documents concernant les territoires du Khand ? Je suis navré, je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'y consacrer encore… » dit-il d'un regard d'excuse en ma direction pour expliquer son contretemps.

Orgar pénètre la pièce d'un pas sûr et pose sa main sur l'épaule courbée du vieil homme.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour vous réclamer quoi que ce soit, Bahir. Je suis ici par ordre du Roi. Je m'enquis de l'état des blessés et des malades recueillis par les villageois. »

Orgar lève pour la première fois les yeux dans ma direction et il y a quelque chose dans son regard qui m'indique qu'il sait ce qui se passe, qu'il sait que je me pose des tas de questions. Son regard se fait insistant, sans cligner des yeux, et je comprends que je dois me taire.

Bahir ne remarque rien et répond : « Quelle sollicitude de la part de sa majesté ! »

D'un geste de la main, Bahir me dit d'approcher.

« Comme vous le voyez, la petite Temper que vous m'avez confié est debout et presque remise des derniers événements. »

"_La petite Temper que vous m'avez confié…_ " C'est Orgar qui s'est chargé de m'amener ici. Pourquoi lui ?

Le vieillard s'est tu et attend manifestement que je fasse quelque chose. Je suppose que, si je dois être une paysanne ex-esclave, je devrais me sentir intimidée devant un noble seigneur de la Cour du Roi. Je m'incline donc et dis d'une voix embarrassée : « Je serai à jamais reconnaissante envers sa majesté de nous avoir libérés… »

Orgar sourit.

« Il était normal que nous portions secours aux nôtres. » Puis, il change de sujet : « Avez-vous une famille quelconque en Gondor ? »

Il lève un sourcil qui semble interrogateur pour Bahir, mais moi je l'interprète comme un avertissement : je dois m'en tenir à mon rôle de Temper ex-esclave.

« Aucune, mon seigneur. »

Se tournant vers Bahir, il poursuit : « Si la demoiselle Temper est en état, j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec elle. Le Roi tient à ce que les orphelins et les esseulés soient réintégrés au sein de la communauté et j'aimerais discuter des possibilités qui se présentent à cette demoiselle maintenant qu'elle est libre. »

Bahir paraît réticent. Il trouve probablement que c'est un peu tôt vu que je viens à peine de me réveiller. Moi, au contraire, plus vite je me trouverai seule avec Orgar, plus vite je comprendrai ce qui se trame, parce que c'est évident qu'il a inventé une excuse pour se retrouver avec moi.

Le vieillard m'interroge du regard et je m'empresse de le rassurer : « Je suis prête à entendre ce que le seigneur Orgar a à me proposer. »

Orgar ouvre la porte.

« Fort bien ! Allons dehors, demoiselle Temper. Le soleil et l'air frais vous feront le plus grand bien ! J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire… »

* * *

---ooo---

« Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, Glorfindel. Nous n'avions pas le choix. » me rappelle encore une fois mon apprenti en prenant garde que personne ne nous entende.

Morne, je fixe la barque vide ornée de fleurs et de cierges allumés, symbole d'un dernier hommage auquel je n'aurais jamais cru assister si tôt, si vite, si brutalement. L'embarcation glisse sur le sein de l'Anduin, portée doucement vers le large. Le Roi, son fils, ses dignitaires, Orgar ainsi que tous ceux pour qui son nom était connu en Gondor, se dispersent tranquillement après un moment de recueil. Quelques paysannes lancent des fleurs dans l'eau avant de s'en aller, la tête basse. Legolas et moi sommes bientôt les seuls à regarder la barque dériver. Nous ne disons mot jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un point noir dans la lumière dorée du matin. À l'Ouest, elle ira rejoindre la mer et la mer l'avalera, tout comme la disparue pour qui cette cérémonie est organisée fut avalée. Ou aurait dû être avalée…

Je me demande encore si c'était une bonne décision, si cela suffira à tout arrêter.

Je réfléchis et médite sur ce qui nous a conduit jusqu'à ce moment de deuil.

Grâce aux dagues, la bataille du fleuve fut écourtée. L'onde de choc créa un véritable raz-de-marée. Les navires gondoriens sont construits tel leurs ancêtres numénoriens ; faits pour résister aux violentes tempêtes de Ulmo le Grand. Les navires pirates, eux, ne sont conçus que pour l'attaque, privilégiant la vitesse à la robustesse. Ils ne peuvent être parés contre les vagues des hautes mers et ce fut précisément ce que rappela l'onde de choc qui secoua le fleuve. Le raz-de-marée les firent donc chavirer et les gondoriens purent en tirer avantage. Du moins, c'est ce qu'on m'apprit lorsqu'un canot fut dépêché sur la rive pour nous recueillir, ma compagne et moi.

Orgar et Legolas étaient seuls à bord tandis que Eärnur rassemblait les esclaves rescapés. En éclaireurs, Orgar et Legolas chassaient les pirates parvenus à s'échapper à la nage et ce fut par pur hasard qu'ils nous trouvèrent, gisant sur la berge.

Je ne comprenais pas ce que Legolas faisait dans les parages comme l'avait mentionné Eledhrìl avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscience. J'ignorais tout des conjonctures entourant la rencontre avec Orgar le Conseiller et cette bataille maritime, mais peu m'importait pour le moment. Je revoyais enfin mon apprenti et il était sauf. Triomphant même, comme l'en témoignait son sourire victorieux. Après de chaleureuses retrouvailles, l'humeur de Legolas s'était toutefois assombrie.

« Sus aux chiens de l'Oeil ! » avait persiflé mon apprenti lorsque ses yeux détaillèrent le résultat des sévices subis lors de mon séjour parmi les pirates. Puis, il avait dévisagé le corps inerte de Eledhrìl et je devinai à son air soucieux qu'il ne savait rien de sa présence sur les lieux de la bataille.

« Malheureuse ! » s'exclama-t-il, hésitant à la secouer sans ménagement. « Je croyais Eledhrìl à Osgiliath ! »

En prononçant son vrai prénom devant Orgar, je sus que ce dernier était au courant de sa réelle identité, car il n'afficha aucun étonnement à entendre ce nom associé jadis au jeune écuyer qu'il avait rencontré au Carrok. Je compris alors que la vérité lui avait été révélée. Pourquoi, je l'ignorais encore, mais je comptais bien en apprendre davantage plus tard.

« Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas obéi ?! » poursuivit Legolas en secouant la tête.

« Tu n'as aucune leçon à donner, Istanel. » lui rétorquai-je d'un ton plein de semonces. « Tu devais fuir avec elle, atteindre la Lórien et vous cacher. C'était mes ordres. Or, voilà que tous deux êtes allés droit vers le danger. Tu m'as désobéi. »

Je lus le remord, la frustration et l'apitoiement tout à la fois au fond de ses yeux, avant qu'il ne baisse la tête tel un gamin pris en faute.

Je retins un rire moqueur, lui relevai le menton bien vite et serrai son épaule.

« En cette heure, jamais je ne fus à ce point heureux qu'on m'eut désobéi. »

Ses traits contrits s'éclairèrent et il me rendit mon sourire. Je ne manquai pas de le remercier de son initiative, si hardie fut-elle. J'expliquai ensuite à Orgar et Legolas ce que Eledhrìl avait fait pour me libérer et ils comprirent enfin l'origine du raz-de-marée qui leur avait été salutaire.

«Si nous avions pu deviner votre présence sur ce vaisseau, nous ne l'aurions pas fait couler ! » s'exclama Orgar. « Nous nous étions pourtant d'abord assuré qu'aucun esclave ne se trouvait plus à bord avant de le harponner…

-Vous ne pouviez deviner, seigneur Orgar, car j'étais détenu à fond de cale. Dans le tumulte d'un affront imminent, les pirates m'avaient confié qu'à un seul geôlier. Je suis parvenu à lui dérober ma dague et les clefs de nos chaînes. Je laissai celles-ci aux autres et, un par un, tous se libérèrent. Le dernier à monter de la cale me laissa les clefs. Je ne sus ce qu'il advint d'eux tous ensuite, car un harpon géant s'abattit sur le navire, le choc me fit perdre les clefs dans les débris. Je ne pus m'échapper. La partie du navire où je me trouvais commença à s'enfoncer dans les eaux. Je tentai en vain de couper mes chaînes et bientôt je fus englouti dans les profondeurs du fleuve. Je m'accrochai à ma dague et sombrai dans les ténèbres. À mon réveil, Eledhrìl fut la première chose que je vis.

-Heureux hasard que la demoiselle Eledhrìl se fut trouvée dans les parages pour repérer votre position ! » dit le Conseiller.

Orgar nous ramena à bord d'un des navires et nous donna, ma compagne et moi, des soins sommaires. Toujours plongée dans le gouffre de l'inconscience, Eledhrìl fut étendue sur un lit de camp, dans une cabine où je pus à la fois veiller sur elle et me reposer en attendant que toute l'armée maritime en finisse avec les derniers survivants ennemis. Ce fut pénible de rester à l'écart alors que je brûlais d'envie de me joindre à l'assaut final. Mais c'eut été malavisé de ma part vu le piètre état dans lequel je me trouvais.

Plus tard je devais regretter les circonstances entourant mon sauvetage. En aparté, Legolas m'apprit bien vite que le Roi n'avait pas envoyé trois navires à seul but de sauver son peuple et moi-même des pirates. Certes, il était préoccupé par le sort de ses sujets, mais Eärnil avait hélas d'autres motivations. Il avait accepté d'envoyer ses hommes à ma rescousse qu'à deux conditions bien spécifiques. La première concernait Legolas ; il devait prêter serment d'allégeance et servir le Roi. La deuxième, non prononcée, mais claire tout de même ; Eledhrìl devait partager son savoir avec le Roi.

Je demandai alors qu'on me raconte exactement ce qui s'était produit depuis notre séparation au Calenardhon. Legolas hésita, puis finit par tout me dire, y compris que le secret du livre de Tolkien lui était désormais connu. Il ne le dit pas clairement, par contre, de peur qu'on nous entende.

« Je sais tout, maître. Et je sais ce que cherchaient réellement les Balchoth. »révéla-t-il, le regard appuyé de sous-entendus.

Il savait tout. Je fus grandement irrité par cette nouvelle, mais décidai de n'en tenir rigueur ma compagne. Elle avait jugé Legolas digne de confiance pour être dans le secret et elle avait eu raison. Seulement, une personne de plus à connaître l'existence de ce livre est toujours de trop, que le livre soit inaccessible derrière Athrada Men ou non.

Une fois que j'eus tout compris, je n'en fus que plus inquiet. La situation était déjà alarmante ; Carn Dûm savait que Eledhrìl était de retour en Terre du Milieu (de quelle manière, cela reste encore un mystère). Le crébain solitaire, les wargs et les Balchoth en étaient la preuve ; tous servent l'Oeil. L'Ennemi n'avait fait erreur que pour une seule chose ; il croyait que le livre était encore une fois sur elle. Sauron ne lâcherait prise qu'une fois le savoir de Hathelwen entre ses mains et ils laisseraient ensuite le soin aux Spectres d'accomplir enfin leur vengeance. Mais pis encore, il a fallu que la nouvelle du retour de Hathelwen s'ébruite jusqu'aux oreilles d'un Roi certes bon et juste, mais avide de gloire et de pouvoir. Maintenant, du côté du Bien ou du Mal, on voudrait s'arracher les connaissances de la devin. Auparavant, même si c'était une piètre consolation, je pouvais au moins être certain que jamais Carn Dûm ne répandrait la rumeur du retour de Eledhrìl et de l'existence du livre prophétique. De son côté, Sauron savait que nous garderions aussi le secret. Nous avions tous les deux les mêmes raisons, les mêmes motivations ; moins il y aurait de gens au courant, moins nombreux seraient ceux qui tenteraient de convoiter le savoir de Eledhrìl. Pour Annatar, ce n'était qu'une garantie qu'on ne le devance et qu'on lui subtilise des renseignements cruciaux. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une façon de préserver Eledhrìl et l'avenir du Milieu.

Or, voilà que le secret venait d'être révélé et ce ne fut même pas le fait de l'ennemi: Eledhrìl s'était dévoilée délibérément à Eärnil, inconsciente des répercussions de son geste. Elle s'était servie de son statut pour une seule raison : me sauver. Si j'en fus touché et reconnaissant, les conséquences qui en découleraient resteraient quand même désastreuses.

D'un côté, Eärnil ne tarderait pas à lui réclamer des informations précieuses pour le Gondor et d'un autre côté, Sauron se lancerait à ses trousses sitôt qu'il découvrirait le journal, leurre du livre prophétique. Ces deux situations étant inéluctables, il ne restait qu'une solution à mes yeux et c'était le retrait, la fuite. Nous devions partir sitôt qu'elle aurait repris des forces, au mépris des convenances qui exigeaient que j'adresse au moins mes plus sincères remerciements au Roi, en personne, pour nous avoir libéré, les esclaves et moi.

« Je ne puis vous accompagner cette fois ! » s'était exclamé Legolas. « Je suis tenu par un serment.

-Pas moi. Je vais partir séant. La Lórien nous cachera.

-Vous n'irez pas bien loin dans l'état où vous êtes, maître. Et elle non plus. » décréta-t-il en jetant un œil à ma compagne toujours évanouie.

À ce moment, notre entretien privé dans la cabine fut interrompu par Orgar le conseiller. Je compris qu'il avait saisi une partie de notre conversation, même si elle n'était pas en langue commune, car il dit : « Vous comptiez fuir, seigneur Glorfindel ? »

Son expression était indéchiffrable, si doué fus-je pour sonder l'humeur et les intentions des gens. Tout ce que j'arrivai à déchiffrer c'est qu'il n'avait aucun remord de surprendre une conversation qui ne le concernait pas.

Je me gardai d'afficher mon mécontentement, sachant qu'ouvrir les hostilités n'allait qu'aggraver la tension déjà naissante entre nous.

« Je vous serai à jamais redevable. Votre intervention me fut providentielle. Cependant, j'ai bien peur que notre présence n'attire l'Oeil sur la Cité de Osgiliath. Nous la mettrons en danger, c'est pourquoi il nous faudra partir sans délais, seigneur Orgar. »

C'était parfaitement vrai, même si la raison première de notre fuite ne tenait pas tant du désir de protéger la Cité que du désir de protéger ma compagne de son Roi.

Toujours aussi imperturbable, Orgar se mit à arpenter tranquillement notre cabine, pensif.

« Si je comprends bien, le retour de Hathelwen en le Milieu pourrait entraîner de graves conséquences.

-Du camp du Mal ou du Bien, on convoite son savoir.

-C'est un énorme outrage envers le Roi que de le croire si avide et cupide. »

Cela aurait dû sonner tel un reproche, une mise en garde, une menace. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Orgar se contentait de dire les faits, rien de plus.

« Vous ne pouvez nier que les connaissances de Hathelwen sont tentatrices.

-Avez-vous si peu foi en votre amie ? Révèlerait-elle donc si facilement au Roi tout ce qu'elle sait s'il le lui demandait ? »

Le ton ironique ne me plut pas et c'est avec aplomb que je rétorquai : « J'éprouve une confiance absolue envers Eledhrìl. C'est justement parce qu'elle ne céderait jamais que nous voulons partir. Un refus serait considéré comme une offense envers le Roi et nous ne voulons créer aucun conflit.

-Donc, vous préférez fuir pour éviter au Roi cette… tentation. Vous voulez garder toutes ces connaissances pour le seul compte des elfes ? »

Legolas s'insurgea.

« Jamais les elfes n'utiliseront le savoir de Hathelwen ! Nous sommes conscients que ces connaissances doivent rester secrètes, voilà la raison pour laquelle elle se doit de fuir ! »

Je posai une main sur l'épaule tendue de mon apprenti pour l'apaiser et l'enjoindre à faire silence.

« Nous n'avons guère le choix. » ajouté-je. « Ce savoir ne doit pas être connu. De personne. Utiliser la devin, c'est utiliser les fils du destin ; rien de plus facile de s'y emmêler et…de s'y étrangler. »

Orgar parut méditer la chose un instant, puis je repris : « Qui plus est, Carn Dûm s'en prendra au Gondor si on la sait parmi vous. Nous vous mettons en danger.

-_Elle_ nous met en danger. Pas vous. » dit-il soudain.

« Les Spectres de l'Oeil veulent notre tête à tous les deux. Nous avons anéanti un des leurs et ils exigent réparation. »

Se massant le menton, toujours l'air pensif, Orgar répliqua :

« Mais si Hathelwen n'était pas parmi nous, vous ne seriez d'aucun intérêt pour les Spectres. C'est une double vengeance qu'ils désirent, rien d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi donc, sans Hathelwen dans les parages, vous n'auriez plus rien à craindre, la Cité non plus. N'est-elle pas consciente de la menace qu'elle représente? De la tentation qu'elle signifie? Pourquoi reste-t-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle de retour ? Elle doit pourtant bien savoir que l'Ennemi est à ses trousses et que, où qu'elle aille, sa présence met les autres en danger. En ce cas, pourquoi ne retourne-t-elle pas là d'où elle vient ? »

Aurais-je osé avouer que Eledhrìl était de retour par caprice, par amour pour ce monde, tout simplement? Aurais-je admis que je tenais une grande part de responsabilité dans cette histoire ? Après tout, qui lui avait soumis ce projet insensé de parcourir le Milieu, au risque que la rumeur de son retour finisse par se répandre jusqu'à Carn Dûm ? Moi.

Je n'étais cependant pas prêt à révéler que la situation délicate dans laquelle nous nous trouvions en ce moment était due aux lubies d'un elfe aigri qui avait envie de voir le monde avec les yeux d'une mortelle ingénue et rêveuse.

De plus en plus irrité, je rétorquai : « Les raisons concernant le retour de Hathelwen ne regardent qu'elle, seigneur Orgar. Il n'était pas prévu que la nouvelle de sa venue soit connue de tous, de surcroît. Elle était parmi nous en secret. Du moins, c'est ce que nous croyions jusqu'à ce que nous soyons traqués par les Balchoth. »

Comme j'éludais toutes les questions de Orgar, un étrange rictus se dessina sur ses traits altiers.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, la nouvelle de son retour n'est plus un secret pour personne désormais. Vous comptiez fuir jusqu'en Lórien, mais réussiriez-vous à l'atteindre sains et saufs ? C'est une longue route à parcourir et je doute que les serviteurs de Carn Dûm vous laissent atteindre votre but. L'Oeil vous surveille, Glorfindel. Sitôt hors des murs du Gondor, à découvert, on se lancera de nouveau à vos trousses. Et s'il parvient à ses fins, qui peut savoir ce que Sauron arriverait à faire cracher comme information à Hathelwen. Vous savez ce dont il est capable, ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour obtenir ce qu'il veut…»

J'en étais parfaitement conscient et je frissonnai à cette seule pensée. Eledhrìl ne parlerait jamais, ne dirait jamais rien à Annatar qui pourrait lui être utile. Cependant il dispose de méthodes abjectes et immondes capable de lui arracher ce qu'il convoite…

Pourtant, je n'avais aucune autre solution que celle de chercher la protection de la Lórien, à la fois seul pays où personne ne convoiterait le savoir de Eledhrìl et où Sauron ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Je sondai encore une fois le regard étrange de Orgar et je compris que ses affirmations étaient le prélude d'une idée, d'une solution qu'il avait trouvé et j'attendis qu'il me l'expose.

« Hathelwen représente une tentation autant du côté du Bien que du Mal, avez-vous dit. Si elle disparaît, Carn Dûm abandonnera la traque, sachant que ses connaissances seraient désormais inaccessibles. Et notre Roi devrait également renoncer à lui demander son aide si tant est qu'il ait la moindre intention de réclamer quelque information utile à la victoire contre l'Ombre comme vous le prétendez…»

Il tourna les yeux vers la couche de ma compagne.

« Le seul moyen de se préserver d'une tentation, quelle qu'elle soit, est de supprimer ladite tentation. »

_Supprimer._

Tel un automate, je pris à peine conscience de brandir ma dague. Orgar se trouva à ma merci, aplati contre le mur de la pièce, ma lame appuyée sur l'artère de son cou, et son épée, substituée de son fourreau en un clin d'œil, dardée droit sur sa poitrine. Ces jours de tortures n'avaient pas suffi à m'affaiblir au point de ne plus être en mesure de réagir au quart de tour.

« Vos paroles viennent de vous condamner. » lâchai-je.

Cette voix glaciale m'appartenait-elle vraiment ? Je ne la reconnus pas. Je ne _me_ reconnus pas. Je me savais stoïque et réfléchi en temps ordinaire, la nature de ma race en était ainsi. Je réalisai plus tard que ma réaction était mécanique, instinctive, au-delà de ce qui me caractérise. Un réflexe que même le plus inébranlable des Vala ne pourrait contrôler si ce qui lui était cher était menacé.

Sur le moment, toutefois, je n'avais cure des raisons de mon emportement. Seules les insinuations de Orgar m'importaient. J'oubliai son statut, sa position au sein de l'aristocratie gondorienne, ce que l'irréparable allait signifier en conséquences néfastes.

Seuls dans la cabine, il n'y avait aucun témoin mis à part Legolas qui ne chercha même pas à s'interposer.

« Ainsi donc, vous êtes prêt à reconnaître qu'il n'est pas sage d'utiliser ces connaissances et pour éviter tout risque vous iriez jusqu'à éradiquer la porteuse de ce savoir ? » grinçai-je.

Le visage impassible, Orgar maintint ses positions.

« Hathelwen doit disparaître.

-Vous devrez me tuer d'abord.

-Ai-je mentionné une mort quelconque ? J'ai seulement dit que Hathelwen devait disparaître. Pas Temper. »

Consterné, je relâchai Orgar et le dévisageai d'un air perplexe.

« Personne ne sait que la demoiselle Eledhrìl est à bord de ce navire. » dit Orgar qui ne se formalisait point de ma précédente réaction. Il parut plutôt réfléchir et peser le pour et le contre d'une idée dont j'ignorais encore tout des enjeux.

« Vous fûtes menés ici à la hâte tandis que le reste de l'équipage et de l'armée était affairé à récupérer les esclaves rescapés et capturer les derniers pirates. Personne n'a porté attention à votre arrivée. Et si on eut aperçu tout de même Hathelwen, son visage n'est connu de quiconque à bord. Personne n'a prononcé son nom en dehors de cette pièce donc on n'a pas encore établi le lien entre cette jeune dame évanouie et Eledhrìl Hathelwen. Une jeune dame qui pourrait facilement se faire passer pour une paysanne orpheline du nom de Temper, esclave réchappée des pirates… »

Et ce fut ainsi que commença le grand mensonge. Une histoire de noyade montée de toute pièce. Une histoire que tout le monde apprendrait et qui se répandrait jusqu'aux terres stériles et fumantes de Carn Dûm. Une histoire qui impliquerait des funérailles, une cérémonie d'adieu, comme il aurait convenu de faire si Hathelwen était vraiment disparue, avalée par l'Anduin. Une histoire, une fable destinée à préserver le secret des connaissances de Hathelwen. La vérité ne serait connue que de trois personnes : Legolas, Orgar et moi. Jamais je n'aurais cru Orgar capable de mentir au roi qu'il servait. Mais parce qu'il connaissait sans doute mieux que nous le tempérament de son souverain, il savait que la curiosité pousserait ce dernier à quémander toujours plus d'informations à Eledhrìl, toujours plus de faits, et qu'un refus de sa part engendrerait de graves conflits. Orgar est certes un sage parmi les sages, car sa conscience l'a poussé à faire ce que le Roi jugerait comme une haute trahison. Sa loyauté envers le Milieu, l'avenir, le Bien, a pris le dessus sur sa loyauté envers son Roi. Dure décision qu'il prit là.

Ce fut lui qui se chargea de répandre la fausse nouvelle. Personne n'avait vu Eledhrìl tomber à l'eau et se noyer, mais on ne pouvait nier sa présence au cœur de la bataille ; l'onde de choc n'avait pu être créée que par les propriétaires légitimes des dagues. On ne put mettre en doute le fait que Eledhrìl se trouvait bien dans les parages et qu'il était tout à fait probable, après notre exploit, que les vagues créées par l'onde de choc l'eussent entraînée dans les profondeurs et qu'elle n'eût jamais refait surface. Sur place, personne ne connaissait son visage. Alors, une fois le mensonge lancé par Orgar, celui-ci fit passer ma compagne étendue dans son lit de camp pour une des esclaves des navires corsaires. Les rescapés la confondirent avec une des leurs sans se poser de questions. Après tout, ils étaient auparavant divisés sur plusieurs navires et certains ne s'étaient encore jamais rencontrés jusqu'ici. Pour la désigner aux autres, Orgar conserva sa couverture ; Temper, un nom somme toute convenable autant pour un jeune écuyer qu'une jeune paysanne.

Je fus donc contraint de me séparer à nouveau de ma compagne alors que nous venions à peine de nous retrouver. Elle n'était toujours pas sortie de son état de torpeur, mais Orgar m'assura qu'elle serait bien traitée. On allait amener tous les malades et les blessés à Minas Anor dans les Maisons de Guérison. Que les rescapés soient tous conduits là-bas nous arrangeait bien ; à Osgiliath, on avait déjà vu le visage de Hathelwen. À Minas Anor, personne ne la connaissait excepté le Roi lui-même qui ne résidait seulement six mois par année dans la maison des Rois. Si concerné et proche de son peuple fut-il, Eärnil n'irait jamais jusqu'à se mêler à la population. Il y avait peu de chance qu'il tombe nez à nez avec Eledhrìl, lui étant confiné dans le palais et elle confiée aux soins des habitants.

On associerait son état à l'épuisement engendré par des mois de durs labeurs à bord des navires pirates. Il restait à espérer qu'à son réveil elle ne révèlerait son vrai nom à quiconque. Orgar se chargerait de lui expliquer bien vite la situation, discrètement, sitôt que le lui permettrait ses nombreuses occupations de conseiller. Moi, je ne pouvais prendre le risque de rester auprès d'elle et de l'accompagner. On trouverait étrange qu'un elfe se fût attaché à une gondorienne esclave alors que j'étais supposé être en deuil de ma compagne qui n'avait jamais refait surface.

Aujourd'hui, même si le grand mensonge a fonctionné au-delà de ce que nous espérions, même si la rumeur de la mort de Eledhrìl a sûrement déjà atteint Carn Dûm et détruit tous les projets de Sauron, une étrange intuition ne me quitte pas. Malgré toutes les précautions prises, les images du Miroir reviennent sans cesse hanter mon esprit. J'ai l'insidieuse impression que cette prédiction est encore réalisable. Tout danger n'est pas encore écarté.

Surgissant de mes pensées, je vois la barque funéraire, simulacre de deuil, disparaître complètement de l'horizon.

Les derniers jours passés à ne recevoir que des condoléances et des paroles de réconfort m'ont presque fait croire en notre propre coup monté. Un sentiment de malaise m'envahit tant la sollicitude de tous ces gens est déconcertante. Se jouer de leur crédulité m'a fait et me fait encore sentir profondément coupable. Mais nous n'avions pas d'autre solution, comme vient de me le rappeler mon apprenti. En fait, si. Il existe bel et bien une autre alternative. Pour que tout s'arrête, il suffirait que Eledhrìl retourne là où personne ne peut l'atteindre ; son monde. Hélas, je suis un elfe beaucoup trop égoïste pour envisager cette solution. Il est déjà désagréable de la savoir ailleurs, à Minas Anor, alors qu'en serait-il s'il fallait qu'elle se trouve dans une tout autre réalité? Il m'est suffisamment pénible de prétendre à sa mort…

J'avais d'ailleurs cru pouvoir jouer la comédie avec un certain détachement. Or, je me suis laissé surprendre par l'incroyable réalité de cette cérémonie. Tout m'a paru si vrai, si crédible, que mon rôle de compagnon éploré en fut aussi plausible que si cette histoire était véridique.

Je retire de leurs nouveaux fourreaux les deux dagues et les regarde pensivement. Temper l'esclave ne pouvait évidemment pas détenir sur elle une telle arme sans éveiller les soupçons. Orgar cacha donc la dague de Eledhrìl et me la remit publiquement, faisant croire à tous qu'elle avait été trouvée sur la rive, poussée par le ressac, et que c'était tout ce qui restait de Hathelwen qui ne fut pas avalé par le fleuve. On me remit également ses effets personnels laissés dans ses appartements à Osgiliath, estimant légitime que j'en dispose de la manière dont je l'entendais puisqu'on me savait lié à Hathelwen par des liens très profonds.

« Je dois aller à Minas Anor, Legolas. » dis-je soudain.

Mon apprenti acquiesce même s'il est conscient du risque, car, lui aussi, désire de ses nouvelles, qu'il le reconnaisse ouvertement ou pas. La prudence aurait voulu que je reste à l'écart de cette Cité. Il me faut demeurer discret, mais la mission qui nous attend m'empêchera d'établir le moindre contact pendant des semaines voire des mois. C'est ma dernière chance.

_**A suivre**_


	20. SYNOPSIS

_**Non, Esprits Tolkiendil, ne vous emballez pas. Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre de Athrada Men. **_

_**Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je suis passée à autre chose. Je croyais que, un jour, je m'y remettrais, mais je me mens à moi-même et je vous mens aussi en prétendant que je vais me consacrer de nouveau à cette histoire.**_

_**J'ai abandonné plusieurs fics du côté du Lord (Calacolindi, Le fourreau de l'Arme), mais Athrada Men est la seule qui récolte encore, après deux ans, des commentaires de gens déçus que j'aie abandonné. À chaque fois que je recevais un message pour m'inciter à la reprendre, je me sentais coupable. Parce que, contrairement aux apparences, je suis encore très très liée à cette histoire. J'y repense très souvent, mais la plume et le coeur pour manier cette plume ne sont plus là.**_

_**Eledhrìl, je l'adorais et je l'adore encore. Même chose pour Indel qui est devenu un emblème pour moi. J'ai travaillé leur histoire jusque dans les moindres détails et j'avais construit un synopsis assez complet. Alors, aujourd'hui, chers Esprits Tolkiendil, pour vous contenter un peu et essayer de me racheter, je vous offre ce Synopsis. Vous y trouverez un plan détaillé de tout ce qui allait se passer après le chapitre « DEUIL » jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire, des dialogues importants, des moments-clefs et des révélations chocs.**_

_**Je n'ai pas d'excuse, je ne vous demande pas pardon parce que, somme toute, je n'y peux rien si je me suis fait embobiner par un autre univers.**_

_**Tolkien est et restera toujours le grand Master. Un incontournable. Personne ne lui arrivera jamais à la cheville. Son monde m'a changé à jamais. C'est grâce à lui si j'écris et grâce à vous si j'ai peaufiné ma plume. Et je vous remercie du fond du coeur.**_

_**Maintenant, place au Synopsis. Je crois que j'ai suffisamment de matériel pour que vous puissiez quand-même apprécier votre lecture comme si c'était celle d'une fanfic. **_

_**Commençons d'abord par ce que j'avais déjà préparé pour le chapitre 20. Il n'était pas terminé, mais je l'avais assez avancé. Il se serait intitulé « Nouvelle Vie ».**_

* * *

Est-ce que je suis naïve à ce point là ? Sûrement. J'idéalise tellement Arda, ce monde que j'aime tant et que j'ai toujours voulu trouver depuis que je suis une gamine, que je n'arrive pas à voir le mal ailleurs que dans le camp de Sauron. J'ai vraiment été stupide de dévoiler mon identité à Earnil. J'avais d'abord cru Legolas complètement parano de penser que le Roi voudrait s'approprier mes connaissances coûte que coûte. J'étais aveuglé par le fait que c'est un aïeul d'Aragorn un être sage, désintéressé et au-dessus de toute tentation. Mais j'avais tort. Il semble que Earnil ressemble davantage à un autre aïeul : Isildur. Cupide, avide de gloire et de pouvoir. Faut croire qu'il reste encore de ces traits de caractère qui coulent dans les veines de Earnil et que ça ne disparaîtra pas avant plusieurs autres générations, jusqu'à celle de Aragorn. Ce que m'a appris Orgar m'a fait réaliser que j'avais commis une grave erreur. À trop idéaliser ce monde, mon jugement n'est plus impartial. J'ai des idées préconçues qui m'ont empêché de voir la réalité pour ce qu'elle était réellement.

Résultat : il a fallu qu'on monte tout une histoire de noyade pour stopper ce que j'avais malgré moi déclenché.

Ouais, Carn Dûm va apprendre ma mort, mais on va aussi apprendre que j'étais bel et bien de retour auparavant! Je suis à peu près sûre que Sauron ignorait que j'étais en Terre du Milieu. Il n'y avait que Saroumane qui était au courant. Maintenant que la nouvelle de ma mort se répand partout sur le Milieu, Sauron va apprendre que j'étais réellement ici. Il va s'en mordre les doigts puisque je suis morte, il s'en voudra de pas avoir détecté ma présence plus tôt… Et s'il envoyait des cavaliers pour s'assurer que je suis bien morte ? Et s'il décidait de se consoler en s'attaquant à Glorfindel ? Un pis-allé, mais ses spectres obtiendraient leur vengeance. Une moitié de vengeance puisqu'ils n'auront pas eu la satisfaction de me détruire de leurs propres mains, mais tuer Glorfindel est mieux que rien…

Oh là là, faut pas que je pense à ça.

Bon, le point positif dans tout ça, c'est que la rumeur de ma mort va s'étendre également jusqu'à la réelle personne qui est à l'origine de nos problèmes : Saroumane. Ce n'était pas pour lui que ce mensonge a été monté, mais ça aura tout de même l'effet voulu. Ce magicien va sûrement renoncer à nous attaquer maintenant. Il va devoir faire une croix sur moi pour de bon.

Maintenant je dois camper Temper et ce sans doute pour toujours. Orgar s'est visiblement organisé pour que je mène la vie que mènerait une Temper ex esclave gondorienne il m'a trouvé un logis, quelques vêtements, une occupation et un tuteur pour veiller sur moi. Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard si Bahir s'est occupé de moi. Ce vieillard est un archiviste de Gondor et il avait justement besoin d'un apprenti pour le seconder dans son travail. Quoi de plus alléchant pour un rat de bibliothèque comme moi d'obtenir un boulot qui consiste à lire et explorer toutes sortes de parchemins retraçant le passé du Milieu. Je soupçonne Indel d'être derrière tout ça. Il a sûrement demandé à Orgar que j'aie un boulot en relation avec ma passion les livres. Indel se doutait que j'allais devoir rester ici pour un bout de temps et il s'est probablement dit qu'il fallait que j'occupe cette période à quelque chose qui me tenait à cœur.

Indel… Indel et Legolas au service du Gondor. J'ai peine à y croire encore. Combien de temps ils joueront ce rôle de soldats ? Et surtout, combien de temps il s'écoulera avant que je puisse revoir mes compagnons ? Orgar m'a dit qu'il fallait limiter les contacts, que ce serait louche que deux elfes et une paysanne gondorienne se voient. Il m'a assuré qu'il ferait l'intermédiaire entre nous et qu'il s'arrangerait pour me donner des nouvelles régulières de mes amis. Après tout, son rôle de conseiller l'amène très souvent à demander des renseignements à Bahir alors il aura toujours une bonne excuse pour me rendre visite et me tenir au courant, discrètement. Que Bahir soit un vieillard au déclin de la maîtrise de ses facultés lui sera très utile ses vieilles oreilles n'entendront pas ce que Orgar me donnera comme compte rendu. Mais avoir des nouvelles ne me suffit pas. J'étais trop habituée à la présence de Indel à mes côtés. On s'est pas perdus de vue une seule fois depuis un an et là va falloir qu'on se comporte comme des étrangers l'un envers l'autre. C'est trop injuste.

Pff, « trop injuste » ? Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. C'est à cause de moi si on est séparés aujourd'hui. Quelle idée de me dévoiler à Earnil…

Et quelle idée Indel a eu de prêter serment d'allégeance ! Tout ça pour remercier un roi qui ne l'a même pas sauvé en réalité. Combien de temps va-t-il passer sous ses ordres ? Moins de deux ans, ça c'est sûr, parce qu'il va être à la Bataille de Fornost sous la bannière de Elrond et non celle du Gondor. La Bataille de Fornost…

Tout à coup, les rouages de mon cerveau se mettent en marche, puis c'est l'illumination.

Mais bien sûr !

La Bataille de Fornost. Les armées de Cirdan, de Earnil et de Elrond seront unies pour la même cause. Peut-être que Glorfindel a accepté d'être à la tête de cette armée pour venir au secours d'un Roi auquel il s'était mis au service quelques années auparavant… Tout ça serait donc relié. Glorfindel ira à Fornost non seulement pour soutenir les Hommes, mais aussi pour répondre à son serment d'allégeance qui le lie à Earnil…

Mais Legolas, lui ? Il ne sera pas à la Bataille de Fornost. Je me demande ce qui se passera au cours des deux prochaines années. Qu'est-ce qui fera en sorte qu'il ne sera pas présent à cette bataille ? Peut-être que Earnil le désistera de ses fonctions de soldat d'ici là. Comment et quand, ça, on le saura qu'en temps voulu.

Bon, en attendant, concentre-toi sur le présent, ma fille.

À trop penser, voilà que je suis encore perdue dans cette cité. Les allées de pierres, les arches, les beffrois, les chaumières… Tout se ressemble d'un niveau à l'autre. Après deux jours, je devrais être en mesure de me retrouver pourtant. Enfin, c'est pas très étonnant de ma part j'ai jamais eu aucun sens de l'orientation. Par chance que j'ai au moins une bonne mémoire et que je me souviens toujours des sept mots de passe pour me promener d'un niveau à l'autre. Faire l'aller retour de la salle d'archives creusée dans la montagne jusqu'au quartier de Bahir me prend toujours un temps fou parce que je m'arrête à tous les coins de rues pour admirer l'environnement urbain : les piliers qui soutiennent des arches sculptées de fresques historiques, les bannières blanches flottant aux créneaux, les allées marbrées animées par des hommes fiers de leur pays, des femmes souriantes à la tête haute, des enfants insouciants et rieurs… Rien ne pourrait présager que la chute du Gondor et la fin de la suprématie des Numénoriens approchent à grands pas.

Je tourne en rond quelques temps, sous le regards des passants. Une nouvelle tête dans un quartier attire toujours son lot de curieux. Les gens savent que je fais partie des esclaves rescapés, mais le fait que je semble pas trop affectée par mes années d'esclavage les intrigue. J'ai entendu parler des maisons de guérisons où les gondoriens étaient encore profondément marqués par ce qui leur était arrivé. Beaucoup sont repliés sur eux-mêmes, isolés, comme incrédules face au fait qu'ils sont bel et bien sortis de l'enfer. Traumatisés, quoi. Moi, je n'ai pas mis de temps à me secouer et me plonger dans la vie active typique d'une gondorienne. C'est plus fort que moi j'ai du mal à jouer le rôle d'ex-esclave convenablement. Je suis tellement impressionnée par cette cité que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire quand je marche des les rues. Les gens me toisent discrètement, certains que je ne les vois pas, mais je me doute bien que mon air béat et émerveillée suscite les ragots. Il faut pourtant que j'adopte un profil bas.

Je trouve enfin le logis que m'a déniché Orgar, situé pratiquement en face de Bahir. Avant de rentrer chez moi, je vais cogner à la porte de mon voisin.

« Bonsoir, maître Bahir ! Je peux entrer ? »

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et je pousse le loquet. Bahir est penché sur sa table et il explore un parchemin à la lueur d'une chandelle. Sa bibliothèque personnelle le tient toujours le nez dans ses livres. Sur ce point, le vieil archiviste et moi sommes identiques.

« Te voilà, Temper. » dit-il sans même détacher les yeux de son ouvrage. « Alors, ces recherches ? »

Je dépose sur sa table tous les rouleaux et les livres que je portais.

« J'ai trouvé de vieux traités entre le Khand et le Gondor, des récits d'explorateurs qui se sont aventurés en territoire ennemi, des renseignements sur les coutumes orientales, des arbres généalogiques qui remontent jusqu'à Numénor… Avec tout ça, le conseiller Orgar sera en mesure d'organiser des pourparlers efficaces. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Bahir lève la tête pour constater tout ce que j'ai apporté.

« Eh bien, eh bien ! Tu as trouvé tout cela en deux jours ? C'était un travail très laborieux… Je suis impressionné ! »

Laborieux, ça l'était. La salle des archives creusée dans la montagne est chaotique. Il y règne un désordre incroyable. Rien n'est classé, tout est empilé au hasard et les nombreuses toiles d'araignées indiquent très clairement qu'on néglige depuis longtemps l'entretien des lieux. Le gardien de la Salle passe d'ailleurs son temps à somnoler sur son lutrin. Quand je l'ai interrogé (réveillé, plutôt) sur la malpropreté, il m'a rétorqué sur un ton monocorde : « Tous les documents qui se trouvent ici sont des copies. Les originaux sont cachés dans un royaume lointain inconnu du commun des mortels, au cœur de la terre, là où notre passé peut nous survivre en toute sécurité. » Je me suis retenue de justesse d'affirmer que cet endroit était loin de m'être inconnu et que j'avais même exploré cette salle secrète ! À ce moment, j'ai compris que, pour les gondoriens, la sauvegarde de ces copies importait peu, dans la mesure où il y avait toujours moyen de consulter les originaux s'il arrivait un malheur du genre d'un incendie, alors il était inutile de veiller scrupuleusement au bon état de cette salle. Quand-même… Cette indifférence complique le boulot d'archiviste. On est loin de la magnifique salle des archives cachée dans les cavernes lumineuses de Bois de Mirque. Là-bas, tout était traité avec soin, respect et révérence. Le seul point positif ici c'est que je comprends le langage des gondoriens. À Bois de Mirque, tout ou presque était rédigé en elfique.

Malgré tout, je suis parvenue à rassembler de quoi aider Orgar à organiser des pourparlers avec le peuple du Khand. Plus on est renseigné sur une région, plus c'est facile de la saisir, de la comprendre et de trouver des points communs, des intérêts qui peuvent favoriser une paix permanente entre deux pays. Mhh, je ne sais pas comment vont se dérouler ces pourparlers, mais Orgar échouera sans doute sa mission le Khand restera ennemi jusqu'à la fin de la Guerre de l'Anneau, ça c'est certain. Les intentions du conseiller sont louables, mais ça sert à rien. M'enfin, je suis pas sensé savoir ce qui se passera dans le futur alors j'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé et trouvé les renseignements que Orgar voulaient.

« Ce sont les Valar qui t'ont envoyé jusqu'à moi ! » s'extasie Bahir en survolant mes trouvailles.

Non, c'est Orgar qui m'a envoyé à lui, que je devrais dire, mais je me retiens. Et puis trouver ces renseignements était bien la moindre des choses à faire pour remercier Bahir de ses bons soins. Quand il m'a emmené visiter la salle d'archives pour la première fois, j'ai bien vu que la route lui était pénible. Parcourir les rues de la cité l'épuise rapidement. Une fois que j'ai connu plus ou moins le chemin, je me suis proposée de faire l'aller retour entre sa maison et la salle chaque fois qu'il aurait besoin d'un document spécifique. Il a tout d'abord été sceptique une gamine paysanne étrangère possédait-elle suffisamment de notions pour lire et faire, seule, des recherches poussées dans le capharnaüm de la bibliothèque du Gondor ? Je lui ai demandé de me mettre à l'épreuve pour lui prouver que j'étais à la hauteur et il m'a laissé entamer seule le travail demandé par Orgar. Et si j'en juge l'éclat de satisfaction dans le regard de mon vieux bienfaiteur, j'ai relevé le défi haut la main.

« Je n'ai pas de mérite. J'ai toujours adoré fouiner dans les livres. »

Bahir est encore plus rat de bibliothèque que moi, car déjà il se plonge dans une lecture assidue des parchemins, sans plus s'occuper de ma présence. Je ne peux lui en vouloir de m'ignorer le monde autour de moi s'efface aussi quand je suis passionné par un bouquin. C'est sans doute ce trait de caractère commun qui nous a aidé à bien s'entendre dès le début.

« Je vais rentrer chez-moi. Bonne nuit, maître Bahir. Ne lisez pas toute la nuit et tâchez de dormir un peu. »

Il acquiesce distraitement sans quitter du regard son parchemin.

Je roule des yeux en souriant et je regagne ma propre chaumière. Une petite maisonnette aussi simple et rudimentaire que celle de Bahir, mais c'est la mienne. Rien à voir avec le logis que j'avais dans la Lorien, ça c'est sur, mais elle m'a plu au premier coup d'oeil. Même si Orgar me l'a assigné sans rien réclamer, je m'arrangerai pour la mériter en payant un loyer comme tout le monde. Bahir a tenu à rémunérer mes services bien qu'il ne soit pas très nanti. Pour ménager son amour propre, j'ai accepté, mais ce n'est pas ce salaire qui pourra couvrir la dote de loyer.

J'ai vu une auberge près des portes du 3e niveau. Ils ont peut-être besoin d'une serveuse ou de quelqu'un pour faire la vaisselle. Je me suis rappelé mes intentions premières quand j'ai franchi Athrada Men il y a un an je voulais atteindre Dale et me faire une petite vie tranquille. Je voulais construire ma place dans le Milieu. Eh bien, maintenant que je dois me débrouiller seule, je vais pouvoir la forger cette place, la mériter. Indel me manque, mais c'est quand même l'occasion parfaite de sortir un peu de son ombre et de faire mes preuves.

Je tâte ma table dans le noir pour trouver du feu pour mes cierges, mais impossible de mettre la main sur mes allumettes. Je bute contre une chaise et maugrée un juron. Mais où sont ces foutus allumettes ?

Il me semble entendre tout à coup un bruit étouffé du fond de ma chaumière, comme un rire muet.

Je me dresse d'un bond dans le noir, le cœur battant. « Qui est là ? ». Je saisis le premier truc qui me tombe sur la main pour me défendre contre l'intrus. Au touché, je reconnais le chandelier. Bien. Mieux que rien. De façon très inopportune, je pense au jeu de société Clue :« Miss Eledhrìl, avec le chandelier, dans la chaumière de Minas Anor. »

Puis, avant que je puisse réitérer ma question et parer une éventuelle attaque, j'entends du coin de la maison : « Bonsoir Eledhrìl. »

Je reconnaîtrais cette voix grave et suave n'importe où.

« IND-mmh ! »

Des doigts fins, mais fermes se plaquent sur ma bouche pour taire mon cri d'exclamation.

« Il serait fâcheux de trahir ma présence après avoir déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité pour franchir les cercles de cette cité sans être vu. »

J'acquiesce et il retire sa main de ma bouche.

Des mois en Terre du Milieu n'ont en rien altéré mes manières relâchées typiques de ma réalité et c'est dictée par ces manières que je n'hésite pas à enrouler vivement mes bras autour de son cou et lui donner une généreuse accolade.

« Ça alors ! Tu es venu ! »

Je sens ses grands bras se rabattre autour de moi et ses mains se refermer dans mon dos. Je le serre fort et il en fait autant. Tout à coup, il glisse. Il s'affaisse sans pour autant me lâcher.

« Trois jours... trois jours que je prétends à ta mort. J'ai presque fini par y croire. Je suis heureux que la réalité soit tout autre.

-C'est bon de te savoir là aussi. »

Surprise, je me heurte à un torse dur comme le fer. Je le relâche aussitôt pour inspecter sa poitrine. J'étais pas très loin de la vérité : il porte un plastron de métal où l'Arbre du Gondor reluit en relief à la lumière tamisée.

« Ouah… La classe ! Très chic l'armure. » dis-je avec légèreté pour ensuite reprendre mon sérieux : « Alors, c'est bien vrai… Tu t'enrôles dans l'Armée du Gondor?

-Oui. Une mission m'attend d'ailleurs. Legolas guette mes arrières dehors.

(...)

**_-Eledhrìl et Indel parlent à la lueur d'une chandelle avant qu'ils ne se quittent pour de bon.-_**

« Je crois que je te dois des excuses.

-Des excuses?

-Pour ma réaction sur la rivière de l'Onodlo.

-Oh... Ne t'excuse pas. Je ne me suis pas mêlée de ce qui me regarde.

-Si tu me le permets, j'aimerais te raconter ce pan de ma vie. »

Indel tire les deux dagues-soeurs de leurs fourreaux.

« Avant d'être reforgée en deux dagues, mon épée avait beaucoup accompli déjà par le passé. C'est de cette lame bénie par les Valar que fut mis à mort le Balrog de Morgoth. »

Il fixe un point dans le vide. Je devine qu'il est plongé très loin dans ses souvenirs. J'attends patiemment qu'il donne suite à ses paroles, consciente qu'il est sur le point de me dire certaines choses que personne ne sait.

« Tout a commencé au crépuscule. Je me souviens encore des étendards, toujours balancés fièrement dans le vent, mais en lambeaux et maculés de sang. Il a surgi des crevasses du Thangorodrim et s'en est pris aux survivants de ma Maison. J'ai su alors que s'accomplirait dans ces montagnes mon destin fatal. Je suis allé à sa rencontre avec pour toute arme cette épée et un bouclier. J'ai embrassé mon sort et salué fièrement mon ennemi. Je me suis mis en travers de son chemin et lui, révélé dans son courroux, m'a montré réellement ce qu'était l'Ombre et la Flamme. J'ai goûté au feu. Je me suis brûlé à lui, je m'y suis consumé totalement. Il a carbonisé mes forces, réduit en cendres mes espoirs. Chacun de ses coups enflammés valait une dizaine de morsures de lames d'épées. Son souffle de souffre et de fumée m'aveuglait et me grillait la peau. Son regard de braise ardente m'incendiait de l'intérieur. Je me sentais dépérir, brûler vif, incinérer vivant… Et son hurlement démentiel n'avait d'égal que les crachats d'un volcan. Sur moi il a abattu sa lame enflammée et, contre toute attente, je lui ai résisté. Je lui ai tenu tête et, dans un ultime élan de désespoir, j'ai planté le métal divin de mon épée dans sa chair noire veinée de lave rougeoyante. La lame a enfin atteint ce qui lui tenait lieu de cœur et il s'est effondré lentement dans les ravines de la montagne. Comme la flamme d'une chandelle soufflée par le vent, le Balrog s'est éteint. Il n'est devenu qu'une masse informe tel du charbon carbonisé et fumant. Dans son agonie, il m'entraîna avec lui. Notre duel m'avait été fatal. Je me suis effondré et les ténèbres sont tombées sur moi. Quand je repris mes esprits, je réalisai que mon être errait dans les Cavernes de Mandos. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, on m'insuffla à nouveau la vie et j'ai cru à tort que les Valar m'enverraient écouler des jours heureux au royaume béni de Valinor en récompense à mon sacrifice contre le Balrog. Au lieu de cela, on me renvoya en Terre du Milieu. J'ai revu le monde après sa destruction. Tout ce que j'avais connu Gondolin, ma Maison, mes frères d'armes, ma famille… Tout cela n'était plus. J'ai erré longtemps dans l'amertume et le chagrin.

-Je… Je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'en parle, mais … Dans les écrits de Tolkien, plusieurs de ses notes se contredisaient. Pour moi, ce n'était que des ébauches, des brouillons et je n'ai porté attention qu'à la version finale de son œuvre. Mais… Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que ses ébauches contradictoires ont une part de vérité par rapport à la réalité. J'ai… J'ai lu que tu avais participé activement à révolte des Noldor contre les Valar…

-C'est ce que je voulais éviter qu'on sache… J'avais tellement honte de mes actes, tellement de regrets… J'ai tenté de me racheter en me mesurant à ce Balrog. J'ai permis à bon nombres d'elfes de s'échapper, mais cet acte ne suffit pas aux Valar. En me renvoyant en Terre du Milieu, on m'infligeait un châtiment, une punition. On me renvoyait dans ce monde fragile qui allait de nouveau tomber dans les Ombres afin de voir à quel point la Terre du Milieu que j'avais connu n'était plus la même, à quel point mon implication dans la révolte des Noldor avait contribué à la déchéance de ce monde… Un jour, mon errance prit fin alors que j'arrivais à Imladris. Elrond m'accueillit et m'offrit le gîte. Il ne me posa aucune question sur mon passé ni sur le chagrin qui m'accablait. Pour cela, je lui en su bien gré, car je n'avais nulle envie de me justifier, de faire allusion à mon ancienne vie. Son domaine faisait pâle figure devant la magnificence et la puissance qu'avait été Gondolin et pourtant je m'attachai au site. Je m'y sentis chez moi. Je prêtai allégeance à Elrond et je lui promis de protéger le territoire. Dès lors, on me prit pour un autre elfe que celui qui avait servi jadis la Maison de la Fleur d'Or. Personne ne savait qui j'étais en réalité, ce que fut ma première existence et ce la m'accommodait. Je ne voulais pas qu'on découvre l'être abject que j'avais été. Je ne voulais plus jamais être associé à mon ancienne existence.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'étais pas trop emballé de voir Galadriel.

-Exact. Son pouvoir est immense et je sais ce qu'elle pouvait découvrir en lisant en moi.

-Quand j'ai découvert la vérité, je croyais que tu étais fâché parce que j'avais révélé ta phobie du feu devant Legolas ton élève devant qui tu ne devais montrer aucune faille, aucune faiblesse. Mais c'était plutôt le fait de t'associer à ton ancienne vie qui t'avait mis en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. La dernière personne que je voulais mettre au courant de cette vie, c'était Istanel. Moi, son mentor, avait été un tyran. Quelle honte il doit ressentir de savoir maintenant que ces deux Glorfindel ne font qu'un.

-Je crois que tu as eu mille occasions de te racheter depuis. Et puis, si Legolas t'en voulait, crois-tu vraiment qu'il se serait porté à ton secours ? Il sait que tu n'es plus le même, que tu as changé. Tu avais changé bien avant ta deuxième existence, d'ailleurs. Tu es mort dans l'honneur. Si tu avais vu le regard de Legolas quand je lui ai raconté ton combat contre le Balrog ! Ses yeux brillaient d'admiration. Il se fichait pas mal de savoir ce que tu avais fait avant. Tout ce qui importait c'était ce combat mémorable, ton sacrifice. Son maître d'arme prenait encore plus d'importance, encore plus de valeur à ses yeux. Crois-moi, tu restes son héros… et le mien. »

Indel a un vague sourire, puis replonge dans son passé.

« Quelques décennies plus tard, le languir m'étreignait encore cependant. Je ne rêvais que du jour où tous les elfes seraient las du Milieu et qu'aux Havres nous attendraient enfin les premières nefs qui nous conduiraient hors des conflits de ce monde dévoré par le Mal.

Un jour, vint à Imladris une noble dame sylvaine qui demanda de l'aide à Elrond. Elle cherchait désespérément quelqu'un pour éduquer son fils…

-Rhìnlas…

-Exact. Suite à la Dernière Alliance, très peu de guerriers étaient revenus vivants de la Bataille. Thranduil était si blasé par la guerre, si dégoûté des armes, qu'il ne pouvait assumer l'éducation militaire de son fils. Il ne voulait admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide, bien entendu. Alors, Rhìnlas entreprit des démarches, seule, pour trouver quelqu'un qui sache faire de Legolas un guerrier accompli, car en ces temps si incertains, il lui fallait vite apprendre à défendre son royaume. Elrond vit là une chance inouïe et inespérée de me rendre utile de trouver un sens à ma nouvelle vie. J'ai donc accepté de me charger de l'éducation de Legolas. Contre toute attente, mon rôle m'a beaucoup plu. Je me suis pris d'affection pour ce jeune prince insolent et indiscipliné. Et lui, bien que rebelle, ne tarda pas non plus à m'accorder toute son estime. Je lui ai donc appris tout ce que je savais et je pense pouvoir affirmer avoir fait de lui l'un des meilleurs guerriers de cet âge. D'ailleurs, les siècles passèrent et je sentis que bientôt s'achèverait son cheminement. Il n'allait plus avoir besoin de moi. Je suis alors retombé dans cet état de lassitude et d'amertume. J'ai recommencé à voir la Terre du Milieu d'un œil aigri et maussade et je ne pensai plus qu'à partir d'ici. C'était du moins mon intention jusqu'à ce que Mithrandir vienne me confier une mission…

-Retrouver les Ithryn Luin.

-Tout juste. J'ai accepté sa quête et je l'ai perçu dès lors comme étant le dernier haut fait que j'allais accomplir en Terre du Milieu avant de mettre les voiles pour Valinor. Mais… La mission ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Loin de là même. Je t'ai rencontré et depuis toute idée de partir pour l'Aman s'est dissipé de mon esprit.

(...)

-Je suis touchée que tu me fasses part de ton histoire.

-Pardonne-moi, Eledhrìl, mais je ne me confie qu'à contre cœur. J'étais offensé. Je ne supportais pas que ce livre ait mentionné cette partie de ma vie que je voulais laisser dans le passé. Peu importe de quelle manière on le décrit, personne ne sait mieux que moi l'enfer que j'ai traversé. Je tenais à ce que tu ais « ma » version de l'histoire, la vérité, les faits tels que je les ai vécus, plutôt de te fier à ce que raconte un manuscrit, des mots impersonnels sur papier.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir évoquer sans le moindre respect cet événement de ta vie.

_**-Legolas arrive. Il est temps pour eux deux de partir en mission pour le Gondor, comme l'exigence leur allégeance-**_

- Je pense que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire tous les deux. Ne le laisse pas dans l'ignorance. Il a le droit de savoir ce que tu as fait dans le passé. Il n'a eu que ma version des faits. C'est ton apprenti, mais aussi un ami. Tu es sans doute pour lui ce qui se rapproche le plus de la figure d'un grand frère, même d'un père. Comme toi, il est avare de confidences, mais j'ai su lire entre les lignes. Les liens qu'unissent un père à son fils n'existent pratiquement pas entre Thranduil et lui. Ça lui pèse, ça le chagrine. Pour lui, tu combles certaines lacunes et ça l'affecte de savoir que tu ne lui fais pas assez confiance, que toute l'estime qu'il éprouve pour toi n'est pas réciproque.

-Mais c'est faux ! J'ai une foi aveugle en lui.

-Alors, montre-le lui.

-Tu as raison.

-Au revoir, Indel. Sois prudent. Tu reviendras me voir hein?

-Dès que je serai en permission. Sois prudente aussi. N'oublie pas que tu es Temper, désormais.

-Promis. Est-ce qu'on sera toujours obligé de se voir en cachette?

-Non. Un jour, Glorfindel aura fait son deuil sa partenaire Hathelwen et il est tout à fait plausible qu'il finisse par devenir ami avec Temper la Gondorienne.

-Bien. Alors, reviens-moi vite, futur ami elfe de Temper.

-J'y compte bien, future amie gondorienne. »

Il embrasse mon front.

« Que les Valar veillent sur toi, ma douce. »

* * *

_**À partir d'ici, je n'ai plus que des extraits des diverses chapitres qui s'en seraient suivi. Tous ces extraits sont des dialogues et des faits qui se déroulent sur une période d'un an. Une année entière où Glorfindel et Legolas serviraient le Gondor, partiraient souvent et longtemps en mission. Une année entière où Temper aurait appris la culture dunedaine et serait devenue quelqu'un d'apprécié dans la communauté de Minas Anor. **_

_**-Un mois après le départ de Glorfindel, Eledhrìl est serveuse dans une auberge de Minas Anor et se retrouve un soir en mauvaise posture après son quart de travail.-**_

C'est pas vrai. La vierge effarouchée prise au piège du manant qui veut attenter à sa vertu. Tableau trop cliché!

Plutôt que d'être effrayée, j'ai envie de rire tellement la situation me rappelle ce que j'ai vécu il y a longtemps, au temps où j'étais enfermée à l'asile. Quelle ironie. Jamais je n'aurais cru revivre une situation semblable ici.

Justement, je devrais être paniquée et traumatisée. Pourquoi je le suis pas? Parce qu'aujourd'hui je me sens capable de me défendre?

Joignant ma dernière pensée au geste, je tente de me défaire de la poigne de fer de cet ivrogne. Impossible. Il faut croire que les entraînements de Glorfindel n'ont pas vraiment porté fruits. J'essaie d'atteindre ma dague à ma ceinture, mais deux mains crasseuses anticipent mon geste et je me retrouve prisonnière du cercle de ses bras.

Il lâche un rire pervers et son haleine me donne presque la nausée. Berk.

Je cesse de me débattre et lui fait savoir d'une moue de dédain : « À votre place, je m'arrêterais tout de suite si je tenais à la vie. »

Il rit de plus bel. Il se moque carrément de la menace sous-entendue. Et peut-être qu'il a raison. Pourquoi serait-il intimidé par mon avertissement? Je peux absolument rien faire contre lui après tout. Alors pourquoi je suis pas effrayée? Pourquoi je suis calme?

L'ivrogne aventure une main sous ma robe, puis le voilà qui s'arrête soudainement. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me retrouve libérée de son étreinte et je me sens frappée d'un coup de vent. L'homme m'a relâché tellement vite que j'en perds l'équilibre. Je reprends pied juste à temps pour m'apercevoir qu'il ne m'avait pas laissé de son plein gré : le coup de vent ressenti provenait de Indel qui avait bondi de nulle part, plus vif qu'un fauve.

Voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas peur. Je savais que Indel me sauverait la mise. Comme d'habitudes.

L'ivrogne se trouve maintenant à la merci de mon compagnon, adossé –ou plutôt aplati- contre le mur. Indel le toise et son regard s'étrécit jusqu'à devenir que deux fentes menaçantes. L'ivrogne, sueur à la tempe, tente de déglutir, mais l'épée de Indel est collée à sa gorge et un seul mouvement, ne serait-ce qu'une respiration, lui tailladerait le cou. Comble de panique, Indel tient de l'autre main sa dague sur le tissu de son pantalon, positionné tout près de l'entre-jambe de l'agresseur.

« Un homme qui laisse dominer sa virilité mérite d'en être départi. Qu'en pensez-vous? »

Indel appuie ses paroles en pressant davantage la dague sur le pantalon. Complètement terrorisé à l'idée de perdre ce qui le définit comme étant un homme, l'ivrogne bredouille des paroles de supplication et implore son pardon. J'en ai presque pitié pour lui. Indel finit par le relâcher. L'homme se laisse glisser le long du mur, ses genoux tremblants incapables de le maintenir debout.

« Si vous recommencez de telles bassesses, je jure de faire en sorte que votre voix n'ait désormais d'égal que la piaillerie aiguë d'un serin. »

Le ton de mon compagnon est étrangement calme. Paisible de froideur. Ça donne des frissons dans le dos, beaucoup plus que s'il avait hurlé de rage. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à faire de cet homme un eunuque, ça j'en suis certaine.

Indel range ses armes, mais ne quitte pas des yeux l'agresseur qui se tapit au pied du mur. Il tend sa main ouverte dans ma direction. Je réponds à l'invitation silencieuse et fais un pas vers lui. Sa main se referme sur mon épaule tout en dominant toujours du regard l'ivrogne. Étant donné l'état de sa colère, je trouve que sa main est paradoxalement très tendre sur mon épaule. Je devine que ce contact tactile se veut protecteur et rassurant. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me sentir rassurée. Je savais que je n'avais rien à craindre. Je savais qu'il jouerait encore au héros sauveur de dame en détresse. Comme toujours. Ça ne m'empêche pas pour autant d'apprécier cette main douce sur mon épaule et de me caler de façon imperceptible contre lui.

« Approchez de nouveau la dame Eledhrìl et je ne réponds plus de rien. »

Il raffermit délicatement sa prise sur moi et m'enjoint à faire demi-tour avec lui. Nous abandonnons derrière nous l'ivrogne qui n'a toujours pas bougé. Tétanisé, il attendra sûrement qu'on ait disparu de sa vue pour déguerpir au plus vite.

Nous quittons en silence la ruelle lugubre pour retrouver le quartier de mon logis. Arrivés au pas de la porte, je lui fais face avec un sourire plein de chaleur afin de faire fuir ce regard soucieux qu'il pose sur moi. Je vais bien, je suis pas traumatisée que mes yeux lui disent. De fait, comment être terrifiée quand on sait qu'il y a en permanence un chevalier servant collé à vos basques?

Je voudrais le remercier, mais ce ne serait qu'un merci de plus parmi les milliers d'autres que je lui dois déjà. Le témoignage de ma gratitude n'a de toute façon aucune importance pour lui.

Indel me demande tout à coup :

« Est-ce qu'il… »

Il s'interrompt, l'air grave, incapable de mettre des mots sur ce qui aurait pu se produire.

« Non, non. T'inquiète, il n'a pas eu le temps de porter atteinte à ma vertu. » que je rétorque avec un petit rire qui se veut dédramatisant.

« Tu es certaine que tout va bien?

-Oui. » dis-je avec aplomb.

Ma parole ne lui suffit pas. Il saisit soudain mon menton et relève mon visage pour scruter à sa guise le fin fond de mon regard. Je le laisse procéder à son inspection sans sourciller.

« Je ne vois pas de crainte dans tes yeux » convient-il après son examen « mais il y a de la désillusion. N'ai-je pas raison? »

J'hoche lentement la tête, un petit sourire en coin. Ces elfes… Ils ont un sacré don pour deviner les pensées et les émotions.

« Comme d'habitudes, tu me cernes trop bien Indel. En effet, je suis un peu désabusée en ce moment. Je me rends compte que nos deux mondes ont des points en commun que j'aurais aimé ne pas découvrir. »

Je soupire de lassitude.

« Que veux-tu insinuer?

-Qu'il y a des obsédés partout. Terre du Milieu ou pas, le genre masculin a les mêmes faiblesses. »

Je réalise trop tard la portée de mes paroles. Ses minces sourcils s'arquent et ses yeux de glace trahissent une profonde inquiétude. Je me doute déjà de la manière qu'il va interpréter ce que j'ai dit.

« Que dois-je comprendre, Eledhrìl? Que cet incident t'est familier? »

Oh oh. Danger! Alerte rouge! Je m'aventure sur un terrain beaucoup trop glissant! Hors de question de le laisser croire que j'ai déjà subi ce genre de traitement! Reprends-toi ma fille. Ce qui t'est arrivé est dans le passé et ça restera dans le passé. Déjà je peux voir les prémisses d'une rage qui le consume et il n'attend qu'une confirmation de ses doute pour la laisser exploser. Ses mains se referment en poings tremblants et sa lèvre se retrousse, laissant voir ses dents serrées. Vite, faut que je sois convaincante.

Avec une assurance et un sourire que j'espère persuasifs, je lui réplique.

« Familier? Non, non. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent dans mon monde, comme partout ailleurs je suppose. Personne n'est à l'abris de ça, mais je n'en ai pas fait les frais. »

Il n'a pas l'air très convaincu, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet. Je lui plante un baiser sur la joue et me dirige vers ma porte d'un pas guilleret.

« Merci noble seigneur de m'avoir secouru… pour la énième fois! » dis-je en ricanant. « Bonne nuit Indel. »

Je ferme ma porte derrière lui en lui adressant un dernier sourire.

_**-Indel repart bientôt en mission et il revient trois mois plus tard. Il constate que sa compagne s'est bien intégrée à sa nouvelle vie et qu'elle s'est fait des amis. Orgar, toujours en la présentant sous l'identité de Temper, l'a présenté à des aristocrates gondoriens et elle fréquente souvent le palais seigneurial du grand conseiller. Indel constate avec un pincement au coeur que leur complice Orgar s'est beaucoup lié d'amitié avec Eledhrìl. Et un soir, il se rend compte que Orgar porte un intérêt très personnel envers Eledhrìl-**_

« Dame Eledhrìl n'a aucune famille, à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Vous représentez ce qui se rapproche le plus de l'image d'un tuteur pour elle. Vous l'avez prise sous votre aile, vous vous êtes chargé d'elle depuis son arrivée, à ce qu'on dit. Elle est sous votre protection, votre tutelle… Alors, je crois qu'il va d'office de vous adresser cette demande…

-Laquelle ?

-Voyez-vous… Au cours des derniers mois, j'ai eu bon nombre d'occasions de sympathiser avec la dame Eledhrìl. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que nous nous entendons bien. Sa compagnie m'a toujours été agréable et je pense que je la lui rendais bien. Nous avons beaucoup échangé, beaucoup discuté. C'est une dame fort intéressante à connaître et intéressée à connaître ce et ceux qui l'entourent. À sa façon, elle m'a convaincu qu'elle méritait une place de choix au sein de l'aristocratie gondoréenne ses paroles sont toujours sages, son opinion toujours réfléchie et juste. En d'autres mots, seigneur Glorfindel, elle a gagné mon cœur. Voilà donc la raison de ma présence je désire prendre sa main. Elle ne vient d'aucune noble famille, mais elle est un bon parti tout de même et je pense être en mesure de combler tous ses besoins. Elle ferait honneur à ma lignée, j'en suis certain. J'espère que vous ne verrez aucune objection à ce que je fasse d'elle ma femme. »

Je tressaille bien malgré moi, toutefois je m'efforce d'adopter un ton aussi placide que possible.

« Pourquoi y ferais-je obstacle ?

-Je ne me trompe sûrement pas en disant que vous êtes plutôt proche d'elle. Vous avez prêté serment au Roi pour la sauver, après tout. Il est coutume au Gondor qu'un homme demande sa bénédiction au père de la femme qu'il convoite. Comme elle n'a aucune famille et que vous lui servez en quelque sorte de parrain, de gardien, je m'adresse donc à vous pour obtenir votre assentiment. »

J'essaie de ne pas analyser la raison pour laquelle j'ai la mâchoire aussi crispé, d'ignorer mes dents si serrées et de faire abstraction de mes doigts refermés en poing si fort que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma paume.

D'une voix neutre je rétorque :

« Eledhrìl n'appartient qu'à elle-même, mon seigneur. Elle est pour moi une compagne inestimable, mais je n'ai sur elle aucune autorité. Si vous avez une quelconque demande à faire, je vous suggèrerais de vous adresser directement à la personne concernée. Eledhrìl est seul maître de ses décisions. »

Ce n'est qu'après avoir prononcé ces paroles que je réalise à quel point il m'en coûte de ne faire montre de mon irritation. Eledhrìl est seul maître de son destin, c'est juste, alors pourquoi ma réaction s'accorde si peu à mes paroles ? Pourquoi ai-je la rageuse envie d'envoyer paître ce noble seigneur, de faire obstacle à son désir sans même demander l'avis de la principale intéressée ?

« Fort bien. Dans ce cas, je vais la mander sur le champ dans mes quartiers. Content que les choses soient claires entre nous, maître elfe. »

Orgar s'incline avec cordialité et quitte les lieux.

« Puis-je me permettre toutefois un conseil ? » l'interrompe-je dans son élan.

« Je vous écoute.

-Si vous dites avoir eu l'occasion de bien la connaître ces derniers mois, vous avez sans doute pu découvrir qu'elle était une personne avide de découvertes et de libertés. Vous savez bien alors que la perspective d'une union la contraindrait à rester à vos côtés et qu'elle devrait renoncer à ses nombreux projets de voyage. Vous savez donc également qu'elle ne désire certainement pas demeurer à jamais entre les murs de Osgiliath et se soumettre aux obligations qu'ont une épouse et mère de famille, Orgar. »

Je ne voulais pas que cela sonne tel une mise en garde, mais c'est peine perdue.

« Je crois, Glorfindel, que la dame Eledhrìl sera en mesure de juger elle-même si elle est prête à s'engager ou non. » dit Orgar d'une voix où perce l'agacement.

Valar! Pourquoi suis-je si irrité ? Pourquoi le désir de Orgar m'agace autant?

(…)

« Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Orgar m'a demandé en mariage. Tu te rends compte ?

-Tout un honneur, Eledhrìl. Je suis heureux pour toi, vraiment.

-Tu plaisantes ? Me marier ! Je le connais à peine ce type.

-Je… Aurais-tu refusé sa demande ?

-Évidemment que j'ai refusé ! Comme si j'étais prête à me marier.

-Je croyais… Ce sourire que tu arbores… Je le croyais dû à la béatitude, le fait d'être comblée par une telle demande…

-Je souris parce que je suis flattée d'intéresser un noble gondorien, c'est tout ! Les gens de ce monde vont un peu vite en besogne, je trouve. Là d'où je viens, on se fréquente avant de se marier.

-Se fréquenter ?

-Se voir, quoi. Faire des activités ensemble, se découvrir des intérêts communs, se cotôyer…Bref, faire tout ce qui implique de connaître mieux son partenaire pour juger si on est prêt à passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés ou non.

Une étrange euphorie mêlée à un profond soulagement s'emparent de moi.

« Je vois. Et, sans vouloir être indiscret, comment a-t-il pris la chose ?

-Je sais pas trop. Il était un peu offensé, sans-doute, mais il n'a rien fait voir. Je lui ai dit que mon cœur était déjà pris alors il n'a pas insisté. »

A-t-elle eu l'occasion de sympathiser avec un Gondorien ? De se trouver des affinités avec un des habitants? Et, si c'est le cas, pourquoi diable en serais-je irrité ?

« Ton cœur est pris par qui ?

-Par tout le monde, Indel. Mon cœur appartient à la Terre du Milieu entière. J'aime trop de choses à la fois pour m'attacher qu'à un seul endroit, y prendre racine et fonder une famille. Je n'aime pas le mot mariage, de toute façon. Et si je devais absolument me marier ce serait avec quelqu'un que je connais mieux, avec qui je n'ai aucune réserve, quelqu'un avec qui je m'entend bien et que je suis à l'aise. Quelqu'un comme toi, par exemple.

-Serait-ce une proposition officieuse ?

-T'en fais une tête ! Je te citais en exemple parce que tu es la personne dont je suis le plus proche depuis mon arrivée en Terre du Milieu, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien à lire entre les lignes, je t'assures. Et pis tu imagines ce qu'on deviendrait ? Un genre de couple Beren et Luthien ? Tu choisirais l'amer et le doux. Quel mélodrame ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais à t'offrir avec les maigres 70 ans qu'il me reste à vivre ? hahaha. »

Ce serait sans-doute les plus belles de toute ma longue existence…

L'espace d'une seconde, un moment infime, cette idée, cette supposition, ce scénario, cette hypothèse… me paraît, contre toute attente, plutôt intéressant, agréable même. Durant cette brève seconde, je sens mon cœur se remplir de plénitude et d'allégresse.

La seconde passe et le part rationnelle de mon esprit reprend le dessus. Et ce que dit ma compagne par la suite me confirme qu'elle sait faire preuve de beaucoup plus de rationalité que moi.

« Je ne connais pas l'avenir, Indel –enfin, si, mais pas le nôtre spécifiquement- mais la perte de mon amitié sera déjà –bon excuse ma présomption, hein- une certaine perte à surmonter pour toi quand je mourrai –admettant le fait qu'on reste toujours amis jusqu'à ma mort, bien entendu- alors si ça devait aller plus loin entre nous- et encore, je doute qu'un elfe de ton rang ait envie de prendre une mortelle pour épouse – je me sentirais mal de te faire subir un deuil plus grand. La perte d'un ami on peut la surmonter, mais la perte d'un amour, c'est plus difficile, à mon sens. Et pis, à quoi bon anticiper cette hypothèse, hein ? Je crois te connaître suffisamment pour savoir que le mariage en soi ne te plait pas du tout et très franchement, c'est pas un truc que j'envisage non plus, à court et à long terme. Et pis, notre amitié nous suffit, non ?

-Puis-je te faire part d'une confidence ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Je suis soulagé que tu ais refusé la demande de Orgar.

-Serais-tu jaloux, Indel ? »

Je nie un peu trop vite pour que ça sonne crédible.

« Pas du tout. Je suis un elfe profondément égoïste, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Si tu avais accepté, il aurait fallu que tu restes ici à jamais. Je n'ai pas abandonné nos projets de voyages, Eledhrìl. Mon mandat terminé, je compte bien reprendre nos expéditions. Si tu avais accepté, j'aurais perdu une excellente compagne de voyage et aussi perdu cette façon si étrange et particulière que tu as de me faire voir toutes les contrées du Milieu d'un autre œil. Voilà pourquoi je dis que je suis égoïste je n'ai cure de tes désirs et de tes rêves. Je ne me soucie que de mes propres intérêts. Je ne me préoccupe pas de savoir ce qui compte réellement pour toi, ce que tu as envie de faire et d'accomplir. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est d'avoir à mes côtés la mortelle qui a fait de moi un elfe un peu moins aigri.

-Le seul fait d'en avoir conscience, ça te rend un peu moins égoïste, Indel. Et peu m'importe que tu le sois ou non parce qu'il se trouve que moi non plus je n'ai pas renoncé à découvrir la Terre du Milieu. Tu vas m'avoir sur les talons pour un bon bout de temps encore, Indel.

Et je ne vois rien qui pourrait me satisfaire davantage.

-Grand bien nous fasse !

_**-On aurait appris au cours des chapitres que Eledhrìl adorait le patin artistique quand elle était petite. C'est pour ça que ses parents, quand ils étaient encore vivants, lui avaient offert une boîte à musique avec une petite patineuse qui tourne sur elle-même quand on l'ouvre. Boîte à musique qui a d'ailleurs servi à Evelyne, des années plus tard, à enfermer la dague et la donner à sa soeur à l'asile.-**_

Durant l'hiver au Gondor, Eledhrìl veut essayer de renouer avec sa passion d'enfance et d'en faire profiter son ami elfe.-

« Alors, vous les avez ?

-Ils sont prêts, oui. Tenez.

-Ah, c'est parfait, Legolas ! Vous avez fait exactement ce qu'il fallait !

-J'ai suivi vos instructions, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous comptez faire avec une pareille… invention.

-Je vous montrerai plus tard. Je dois rejoindre Indel. Merci encore !

(…)

J'espère que mes pieds sont suffisamment renfoncés dans la neige pour cacher ma surprise!

« Désolée ! Je suis en retard.

-Où est ton cheval ? Ne devions-nous pas aller nous promener dans la belle Ithilien ?

-J'ai mieux à te proposer.

-Ah ?

-Je te propose de faire une course.

-Une course ? À pieds ?

-Exact.

Il est stupéfait d'une telle proposition.

-Pourquoi ?

Rien qu'à son air incrédule, c'est pour lui un projet totalement farfelu, y a pas de doutes.

-Pour le simple plaisir de faire une course. Entre deux batailles épiques, vous autres elfes guerriers ne faites jamais de concours, de joutes amicales, de compétitions pour vous amuser ?

- Si. À quelques rares occasions.

-Bon, alors, je te propose de te mesurer à moi.

-Eledhrìl, loin de moi l'idée de te sous-estimer, mais je crois que tu sais déjà parfaitement qui serait vainqueur…

-En effet, je sais parfaitement qui sera le vainqueur.

-L'intérêt d'une compétition est justement de ne pas savoir à l'avance quel candidat l'emportera. Alors, pourquoi veux-tu concourir ?

-Pour m'amuser. Oh, fais pas cette tête. T'as passé l'âge de tels jeux enfantins, je le sais bien, mais fais donc un truc non elfique pour une fois. Le mot « amusement » ne fait pas partie de ton vocabulaire, on dirait.

Piqué au vif.

-Je sais très bien me divertir. Nous n'avons tout simplement pas la même vision du mot amusement, c'est tout.

-Alors, adapte-toi à ma vision pour cette fois et cours avec moi !

-Si tu insistes.

-Bien ! Alors, on va partir d'ici. Le premier qui se rend à la hauteur de l'îlot au centre de la rivière, là-bas, a gagné.

-Le sentier qui longe la rivière est plutôt étroit. Deux coureurs ne peuvent se déplacer côte à côte. Ce n'est pas suffisamment large.

-Pour toi, oui. Moi, je vais courir sur la rivière.

-Sur la rivière ? Eledhrìl, allons, sois raisonnable, tu vas te rompre le cou sur la glace.

-Je t'assure que non. Bon, on y va ? »

Il soupire mais capitule.

-Je suis prêt.

-Une dernière chose. Hors de question que tu ralentisses ton allure pour moi ou que tu me laisses te rattraper. Mets-y toute la gomme.

Faites qu'il ne les voit pas tout de suite... Faites qu'il ne les voit pas tout de suite... Faites qu'il ne les voit pas tout de suite...

-Comme il te plaira.

-À Trois. Un… Deux… TROIS !

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que… ?

(...)

-T'en as mis du temps!

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-Je t'avais bien dit que je savais qui gagnerait, non ?

-Tu volais sur la glace!

-Pas tout à fait. Tada ! Pardonne-moi, Indel. J'ai triché. Voici ce qu'on appelle chez moi des patins. C'est Legolas qui les a fabriqués. Je me suis servie de ses talents de forgeron. Le cordonnier de la cité est dans le coup aussi. Je lui en ai même fait fabriquer une paire à ta mesure. Tu veux apprendre ? Tiens! »

Indel prend les patins que je cachais dans ma besace et les regarde avec méfiance.

« Oui, c'est inutile. Oui, ce n'est qu'un jeu. Oui, je sais que tu as mieux à faire que d'apprendre à pratiquer un loisir qui n'apportera absolument rien au grand guerrier que tu es. Mais un peu de légèreté et de divertissement ne peut faire de tort à personne, non ?

-D'accord. Apprend-moi.

-Super ! Bon, alors, assis toi sur cette souche et chausse les bottines comme si c'était des bottines ordinaires. Regarde moi bien faire. Tu poses ton pied sur la glace et tu te donnes un élan, comme ceci. Et tu alternes avec ton autre pied pour te redonner un autre élan. Tu vas voir, au début c'est difficile de se tenir en équilibre sur les lames, mais ça s'apprend vite. Pour tourner, tu fais pencher un peu ton corps et tu dévies ta trajectoire du pied qui se trouve dans la direction que tu veux aller. Pour arrêter tu peux planter le talon dans la glace, ou tu mets tes patins en parallèle, de cette façon, et … tu… Ben ça alors.

-Un jeu d'enfant.

-Ben dis donc. Moi qui croyais pouvoir enfin te surpasser dans une discipline. Vous les elfes vous apprenez trop vite. Vous comprenez tout trop vite. C'en est agaçant. »

Il sourit à ma moue boudeuse

-C'est … divertissant.

-Je savais que tu aimerais. J'adorais quand j'étais gosse. Chez nous, c'est un loisir, mais aussi un sport de compétitions. On fait des courses en patins, des jeux de groupe en patins, et aussi de la danse en patin, plus précisément appelé patin artistique. Ça, c'était ma force. »

Je lui fais quelques tourniquets en démonstration.

« Impressionnant, Eledhrìl.

-Je n'ai pas trop perdu la main. Tu veux essayer avec moi ? Viens !

-Comment s'y prend-t-on à deux ?

-Tu es déjà allé à un bal ou une fête ?

-Oui, quelque fois.

-Il y a sûrement de la musique et des danses, non ?

-Si, biensûr.

-Vous faites des valses ?

-En effet.

-Alors, c'est la même chose qu'une valse sauf qu'on est sur la glace. Suis-moi.

(…)

- Pas mal ! Pas mal ! Tu es un partenaire plutôt doué, tu sais. Ça me manquait cette impression de voler…

-Tu veux dire, comme ceci ? »

En plein slalom, ses grandes mains s'emparent de mes hanches sans crier gare et il me soulève à bout de bras.

Je lâche un hurlement de terreur qui se finit dans un cri de pur plaisir. Je me laisse planer dans les airs, les bras tendus comme les ailes d'un oiseau. Et sous moi, j'entends le rire discret et musical de mon compagnon. Il s'amuse! Enfin, il s'amuse!

_**-Orgar organise un bal où les grands noms du Gondor et de l'Arnor sont invités. Comme il est le complice de Indel et Eledhrìl (du moins en apparence!), il s'arrange pour que tous les deux soient invités au bal afin qu'ils puissent se voir autrement qu'en cachette.-**_

Je quitte les mondanités et ces conversations vides de sens, superficielles, pour rejoindre ma compagne. Elle descend vivement le grand escalier qui mène à la salle, m'envoyant de larges signes de la main. Comme si je pouvais avoir du mal à la repérer dans la foule ! Même avec cette robe sublime, elle conserve ses manières peu délicates, marchant sans aucune grâce. Si certains hauts dignitaires s'en trouvent offensés, pour moi je ne vois rien de plus attendrissant.

C'est Eledhrìl, franche et entière. Sans artifice et sans manières. Libre et sans retenue. C'est ma Eledhrìl et elle est plus vraie, plus fraîche et plus éclatante que ne le sont toutes les dames sophistiquées de cette cour.

Arrivé presque au pied des marches, ma compagne interrompt sa descente, me dominant d'une tête.

« Pas si mal, hein ? » me fait-elle avec un large sourire en désignant sa tenue.

Prenant soudain un air très sérieux et officiel, elle s'éclaircit la voix pour se donner une contenance : « Hum hum. Je vous salue, mon seigneur. »

Elle fait une révérence exagérée, puis m'adresse un clin d'œil, me prouvant qu'elle ne prend guère au sérieux tout ce protocole. Je me laisse toutefois entraîner dans son petit jeu. Je m'incline profondément à mon tour.

«Dame Temper, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes… exquise, ce soir.

-Seulement ce soir ?

Rompant la distance qui nous sépare, elle rit de bon cœur et nous abandonnons les manières et les retenues de l'aristocratie. Nous nous saluons à notre façon, front contre front, au mépris des convenances en public.

Je m'écarte ensuite pour lui tendre la main.

« Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ?

-Avec grand plaisir ! Mais, je te préviens, je suis beaucoup moins habile sur une piste de danse que sur la glace.(...) Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce type de danse. Les valses c'est plutôt démodées là d'où je viens.

-Que danse-t-on lors de vos bals dans ce cas ?

- Honnêtement, des grands bals comme ça, ça n'existe pas chez moi. Il n'y a que des fêtes dépravantes. Faire la fête là d'où je viens ça veut dire boire comme des ivrognes et danser sur de la musique qui déplace beaucoup plus d'air que ça. En fait, il y a une de nos danses qui pourrait faire un peu écho à vos valses. Ça s'appelle le slow.

-Intéressant. Et comment le danse-t-on ?

-Tu veux vraiment que je te montre ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Comme tu voudras. Excuse moi à l'avance si ça te choque. Alors, d'abord, tu dois mettre tes mains ici. _**(Changement de narrateur )**_ Moi je dois aller mettre mes bras autour de ton cou comme ça.

-Et comment une telle… proximité favorise la moindre amorce de chorégraphie ?

-Il n'y a pas vraiment de pas à suivre, vois-tu. On ne fait que tourner légèrement sur nous-mêmes tout en se balançant lentement au rythme de la musique. Comme ça.

-C'est tout ?

-Oh, il peut y avoir quelques autres options. Je peux enfouir mon nez au creux de ton cou ou on peut danser front contre front, de cette manière.

-Décidément, vous avez d'étranges mœurs. Vous nous trouvez rapide en besogne en ce qui concerne le mariage, mais de tels contacts charnels ne vous gênent pas le moins du monde ?

-On manque de manières, je le sais bien.

La leçon terminée, je tente de me détacher de lui, mais il me plaque contre ses hanches.

-Qu…Indel ?

-Ai-je prétendu que cela me déplaisait ? Nous avons dansé à la manière des miens, nous danserons donc à la manière des tiens à présent. Il faut être juste et équitable.

-Toute l'aristocratie gondoréenne nous regarde.

-Je n'en ai cure.

Bon dieu, je rêve ou Indel est vraiment en train de flirter ?

* * *

**Voilà tout ce que j'avais de plus consistant concernant tout ce qui se passe durant cette année où Indel sert le Gondor et Eledhrìl habite Minas Anor sous le nom de Temper. Maintenant, place à un calendrier des événements principaux qui surviennent après cette année-là.**

Eledhrìl est cachée à Minas Anor pour un certain temps et y apprend la culture dúnedaine. Elle reste jusqu'à ce qu'une missive de l'Arthedain arrive et que l'on apprenne que le roi Arvedui est en grandes difficultés et requiert l'aide du Gondor. Eärnil envoie donc son fils avec une armée maritime pour longer la Baie de Belfalas, accoster aux Havres et créer un effet de surprise en arrivant par l'Ouest pour attaquer l'ennemi qui envahie Fornost. Glorfindel et Legolas sont envoyés à bord des navires parce qu'ils servent toujours le Gondor. Eledhril, consciente que cette mission-là va durer plus que quelques mois, embarque sous l'identité d'une servante (parce qu'on croit toujours la Dame au Tronçon morte noyée) pour suivre ses compagnons de qui elles ne veut pas être séparée. C'est Orgar qui a organisé son entrée sur le navire. Eledhrìl le remercie de l'aider et ne se doute pas que Orgar est une taupe de Saroumane. Saroumane veut profiter du fait qu'Eledhrìl est à découvert sur un bateau en mer pour la capturer. Il sait qu'elle est toujours vivante grâce à Orgar qui joue dans le dos de ses amis depuis le tout début.

**20 Septembre 1973 :** Départ de Osgiliath en navire. Glorfindel et Legolas voient la mer. Deuxième intrigue de Eledhrìl à propos de Legolas: il a vu Fangorn alors qu'il est sensé la voir pour la première fois seulement en 3018 et maintenant il voit la mer pour la première fois alors qu'il n'est pas sensé connaître la mer jusqu'à la Guerre de l'Anneau. Les deux elfes se sentent appelés par les mouettes.

**27 Septembre 1973 :** Alors qu'ils longent la Baie d'Anfalas (ou Langstrand pour les Dúnedain), une créature sous-marine s'en prend aux navires, une prémisse du Guetteur des Portes de la Moria. La créature est une ignominie de Morgoth et sert en secret le faible esprit de Sauron. Il a su par l'entremise du Roi d'Angmar (de mèche avec Saroumane qui est lui-même de mèche avec la taupe Orgar) où se trouvait Eledhrìl et il a donc envoyé le kraken aux trousses des navires pour s'emparer d'elle.

Grâce au pouvoir légué par Galadriel, Glorfindel bénie les eaux avec la fiole qu'elle lui a donné en cadeau et empêche la bête de revenir. Cette dernière se retire vers la rivière Lefnui et entreprendra alors un long voyage jusque vers les Portes de la Moria.

L'attaque trahit l'existence de la Dame au Tronçon. Pourquoi un kraken voudrait s'en prendre à une vulgaire servante si celle-ci ne cachait pas quelque chose d'important? Earnur démasque Eledhrìl et exige des explications. Il veut que Eledhrìl leur livre des informations sur le futur. Elle refuse et un conflit se déclare à bord au terme duquel Earnur bannit les trois compagnons. On les dépose sur la terre ferme et les abandonne.

**1 Novembre 1973 :** Le trio décide d'aller à Fondcombe; le pays allié le plus près de leur position.

**29 Décembre 1973 :** Après avoir remonté les Flots Gris et le Soromone, le trio atteint enfin Imladris, la demeure de Glorfindel. Tous trois profitent d'un long repos bien mérité. Eledhrìl, bien qu'épuisée après tout ce temps de voyage, est plus que comblée et ce même si elle a dû traverser de pénibles moments.

Elle rencontre la famille régnante de Fondcombe : Elrond, Celebrían et leurs enfants Arwen, Elladan et Elrohir. Elle a l'occasion de se lier d'amitié avec Celebrían et elle retrouve en l'elfe une sorte de mère qu'elle a toujours voulu avoir. Cependant, Eledhrìl est grandement affligée de savoir que la vie paisible de la dame de Fondcombe sera un jour interrompue à cause des orques… Malgré ce qu'elle sait de son avenir, Eledhrìl s'efforce de garder pour elle le sort de Celebrían, car le futur ne doit en aucun cas être changé. Les événements doivent se produire tels qu'ils ont été écrits.

Arwen, quant à elle, se sent très seule. Eledhrìl essaie de la réconforter en lui disant subtilement que dans les siècles à venir, elle aura l'occasion de ne plus jamais se sentir seule (allusion à sa rencontre avec Aragorn) et qu'en attendant, elle devrait profiter de la présence maternelle de sa mère.

Durant ces mois de repos, Eledhrìl devient plus près de Glorfindel et chacun développe pour l'autre un sentiment beaucoup plus profond que l'amitié…

Legolas se lie d'amitié, quant à lui, aux jumeaux et part très souvent avec eux en patrouille dans le Rhudaur pour contrôler les allées et venus de plus en plus fréquents des orques. En rencontrant leur sœur cadette, Legolas tombe sous le charme de l'Étoile du Soir, ce qui fait paniquer Eledhrìl, car il ne faut absolument pas que Arwen réponde à ses avances, l'avenir de la descendance d'Aragorn étant en jeu. En fait, tout l'avenir du Gondor est en jeu puisque Aragorn n'oserait jamais conquérir le cœur d'une elfe déjà promise à quelqu'un d'autre et donc n'aurait jamais voulu accéder à son trône pour qu'Elrond lui donne la main de sa fille. Bref, Eledhrìl panique pour rien parce que Arwen ne désire pas du tout s'engager avec Legolas, son intuition la poussant à croire qu' « il n'est pas le bon ».

2 Juillet 1974 : Les Istari sont en visite à Imladris. Eledhrìl panique parce que Saroumane est là. Elle ne doit pas laisser paraître sa crainte de lui car tout le monde respectent Saroumane. Personne ne sait que c'est un traître et si Eledhrìl ne veut pas changer le futur, elle doit jouer la comédie et prétendre ne rien connaître aux activités secrètes du mage.

**15 Septembre 1974 :** Presque un an après leur arrivée à Fondcombe, une missive en provenance des Havres prévient Elrond que Fornost est occupée par le Roi d'Angmar. Le Roi Arvedui a fui vers le Nord-Ouest et le sort de l'Arthedain repose maintenant entre les mains des armées de Eärnur et de Círdan. Ce dernier lance donc un appel à l'aide aux troupes d'Elrond pour tenter de reprendre la Cité de Fornost Erain. En respect pour l'Ultime Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes lors de la première défaite de Sauron, Glorfindel oublie le conflit avec Earnur et accepte de mener l'armée de Elrond. Eledhrìl veut le suivre, mais Glorfindel le lui interdit. Elladan et Elrohir veulent également se joindre à lui, cependant Eledhrìl sent qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils restent près de leur mère… Puisque les jumeaux savent qu'elle détient les clefs de l'avenir, ils ne discutent pas et suivent son conseil.

**1 Novembre 1974 :** Départ de l'armée d'Imladris pour les Havres. Legolas quitte ses compagnons pour rejoindre son propre royaume. Eledhrìl lui avait auparavant révélé qu'il accomplirait de grandes choses pour la Terre du Milieu. Eledhrìl parlait de la Guerre de l'Anneau, mais elle ne pouvait pas être précise pour tenir sa promesse de ne jamais mentionner les informations qu'elle détient sur le futur de Arda et Legolas interprète mal ses paroles. Il croit que c'est à Fornost que s'accomplira son destin. Il se sépare donc de ses compagnons et désire demander de l'aide armée à son père pour mener ses confrères à la victoire de Fornost.

**18 Novembre 1975 :** Legolas arrive chez lui.

**27 Novembre 1974:** Les Troupes d'Imladris arrivent aux Havres. S'en suivent 3 mois de préparation pour la bataille de Fornost.

**4 Décembre :** Incapable de convaincre son père d'envoyer des guerriers à la rescousse de Fornost, Legolas quitte seul son pays pour rejoindre ses compagnons.

**12 Décembre 1974:** Pour changer les idées de Eledhrìl qui se sent un peu désemparée et seule depuis le départ de Glorfindel, Celebrían lui propose de faire un voyage vers la Lorien. La bataille pourrait être longue et quoi de mieux pour oublier l'inquiétude que de se rendre sur les Terres de rêve de sa mère. Eledhrìl accepte, mais n'est pas du tout rassurée, car elle se souvient très bien que c'est lors d'un voyage entre la Lorien et Imladris que Celebrian se fait attaquer et capturer dans les livres. Pourtant, elle ne peut rien faire contre le destin de Celebrian. Elles partent, escortées par les hommes de Elrond. Ce dernier embrasse et étreint sa femme d'une façon plutôt étrange…comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. L'observant agir, Eledhrìl soupçonne que Elrond a eu une vision concernant sa femme et elle ose lui poser des questions avant son départ. Elrond lui répond seulement que son don est très similaire aux connaissances qu'elle détient sur l'avenir. Tous deux possèdent un don maudit : celui de voir ce qui ne peut être changé. « Pourquoi vous ne la retenez pas si vous savez ce qui va se passer ? –Vous savez autant que moi ce qui va se produire et vous n'avez jamais tenté de la prévenir non plus que je sache. Parce que vous savez tout autant que moi qu'il n'est jamais bon d'en savoir trop sur l'avenir, surtout quand il ne peut être contrecarrer. » Puis, il s'en va regagner ses quartiers.

**16 Décembre 1974:** Le convoi de Eledhrìl et Celebrían est attaqué par les sbires de l'Angmar. Toutes deux sont kidnappées. Eledhrìl s'en veut, car Celebrian n'est victime que d'un malheureux concours de circonstances. Tout ce que veulent les orques, c'est Eledhrìl (ou plutôt son savoir concernant le futur), mais Celebrían refuse d'abandonner Eledhrìl. Ainsi, les orques les prennent toutes les deux avec eux.

Les survivants du convoi reviennent à Imladris. Apprenant ce qui est arrivé, les jumeaux partent illico à la rescousse de leur mère. Elrond s'enferme dans une crique avec sa fille et tous deux se mettent à prier les Valar.

**2 Janvier 1975 :** Eledhrìl est séparée de Celebrían. Les orques emmènent Eledhrìl à Fornost pour y être interrogée par nul autre que le Roi Sorcier qui assiège la Cité. Quant à Celebrían, les orques l'emmènent à Carn Dûm, au cœur de l'Angmar, et espèrent une rançon contre sa liberté. Mais les jumeaux retracent bien vite leur mère qui laisse des indices de son passage un peu partout. Ils la retrouvent et l'arrachent au courroux des orques. Cependant, il est trop tard Celebrían a été durement malmenée par l'ennemi et jamais elle ne pourra guérir ses blessures psychiques et physiques.

**20 Février 1975 :** Eledhrìl est enfermée dans les donjons sous-terrains de la Cité de Fornost et subit des tortures afin qu'elle livre des informations concernant le futur et l'emplacement de l'Anneau Unique. Si elle refuse de parler, Angmar s'occupera personnellement d'achever tout ceux à qui elle tient. Mais Eledhrìl ne flanche pas sous le chantage parce que, justement, elle connaît le futur et sait que Glorfindel, Legolas et tout ceux qu'elle aime seront encore là à la fin du troisième Âge. Donc, peu importe ce que traficote Angmar, ils s'en sortiront tous puisque dans son livre ils sont toujours présents lors de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Le Roi Sorcier continue tout de même à la torturer, la douleur finira bien par la faire parler, mais jamais elle ne capitule.

**8 Mars 1975 :** Sur la Grande Route de l'Est, Legolas rencontre sur son chemin les troupes du Lindon, d'Imladris et d'Osgiliath. Il se joint à eux.

**25 Mars 1975:** Arrivée à Fornost et début de l'affront contre les ennemis.

**5 Avril 1975 :** La taupe (Orgar) révèle sa véritable identité et son appartenance au camp du mal. En pleine bataille, il apprend à Glorfindel que Eledhrìl est détenue dans les donjons. Glorfindel part seul à sa recherche. Legolas couvre ses arrières, mais se fait lâchement abattre par derrière par les Nazgûl. Avant de rendre son dernier souffle, il utilise la flèche que Galadriel lui avait donné en cadeau. La flèche rabougrie et apparemment innofensive s'avère d'une extrême puissance. Dans sa trajectoire, elle est animée d'un feu destructeur et se sépare en huit jets qui atteindront les huit Nazgûl, les guerriers les plus puissants et imparables des troupes ennemies. Les huit serviteurs battront en retraite, leurs silhouettes damnées transformés en torches humaines. Les troupes ennemies seront affaiblis, privés de leurs commandants, ce qui permettra aux Dunedains et elfes de reprendre le dessus dans la bataille.

Eärnur tue de ses propres mains le traître qui a servi de conseiller à son père.

Pendant ce temps, Glorfindel s'enfonce dans les donjons déserts. Apparemment, tous les orques sont à la surface en train de se battre contre les Dúnedain. Il retrouve la dague d'Eledhrìl que lui avaient confisqué les orques. Puis, il retrouve enfin Eledhrìl qui est très mal en point. Glorfindel la prend et cherche à remonter à la surface, mais il tombe sur le Roi Sorcier, le neuvième Nazgûl, le Chef qui n'a fait jusqu'ici qu'observer de loin la bataille de Fornost.

Un affrontement débute entre Glorfindel et le Nazgûl. Affront au terme duquel le Roi fait jaillir un cercle de flammes (phobie extrême de Glorfi) autour de son adversaire et de Eledhrìl qui gît à ses pieds.

Durant son inconscience, l'esprit d'une personne très particulière vient lui rendre visite.

* * *

_**Voici un extrait consacré à la rencontre que fait Eledhrìl durant son inconscience. Je considère ce qui suit comme étant LE moment clef de toute l'histoire. **_

Que… Où est-ce que je suis ?

« Tu es dans les ténèbres de ton esprit. »

On a lu dans mes pensées ou j'ai parlé à voix haute sans m'en rendre compte ? Qui a parlé ?

Une forme étrange se dresse devant moi une silhouette en lambeaux blancs, entourée de lumière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? » demandé-je, sans pour autant m'attendre à ce qu'on me réponde. C'est bien ce qui se produit cependant une voix émerge de cette masse, la même voix qui m'a adressée la parole à l'instant.

« Je suis plusieurs choses à la fois » me répond-t-on dans un écho lointain et sépulcral. « Tu me connais bien. Très bien. Mieux que quiconque. Et pourtant jamais nos routes se sont croisées, jamais nous nous sommes rencontrés. »

Ses paroles sont plus énigmatiques qu'autre chose. Ça ne m'aide pas du tout.

Est-ce que c'est un délire né de mon subconscient ?

Suis-je en train de rêver ?

« Non, Eledhril. Je ne suis pas le résultat de ta démence. Je suis ce qui fut, ce qui est et ce qui sera toujours. J'ai plusieurs formes, mais tu m'as d'abord connu sous cette identité-ci. »

La masse en lambeaux se modifie et adopte de façon précise la forme d'un humain. Un homme vieux au front dégarni, aux cheveux argent lissés en arrière, au visage ridé, fatigué, possédant néanmoins un regard intrépide et perspicace. Il porte un veston brun et sa main, tremblante et gercée, vient porter à sa bouche une pipe.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu en vrai, certes, mais bon nombre de photos circulaient sur Internet et dans les bouquins biographiques. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir maintes fois l'ébauche d'homme qui se trouve devant moi en ce moment. Je le connais effectivement. Ce veston… Cette éternelle pipe…

« Tolkien ! »

Un sourire en coin se dessine alors sur ses traits aigris.

« Exact. »

Je me dis que ce doit être un rêve, rien de plus. Ou alors les morts viennent me hanter.

« Je ne suis pas mort. Cette enveloppe l'est, mais pas moi.

-Qui…qui êtes-vous en vérité ? Pourquoi prenez-vous l'apparence de Tolkien ? »

Autour de nous, le brouillard s'estompe. Tout fond pour laisser place à une sorte de tableau. Des images étranges défilent devant, par-dessus, à côté, derrière et même sous nous. J'ai le vertige et je manque de tomber. De tomber au sol ou sur ces images qui passent en dessous de moi, je ne sais pas. Je sens seulement que ça tourne trop vite. Je ne perds pas pied, toutefois. Je reste immobile devant le spectacle qui se présente à mes yeux. On dirait un film, mais l'écran ne se trouve pas seulement devant moi. Il est partout à la fois. J'ignore où regarder. Des choses insolites défilent sans que je puisse dire de quoi il s'agit tellement elles passent vite.

Finalement, les images ralentissent et je me rends compte que l'ébauche de Tolkien et moi se trouvons au milieu de l'espace. Tout est silencieux, noir et vide. Puis, Tolkien reprend sa forme de nuage en lambeaux et poursuit de sa voix fantomatique :

« Je fus avant tout ce que les gens de Arda ont appelé « Eru ». Ou Iluvatar, si tu préfères. Comme tu le sais sans doute, j'ai offert une vision de création aux Ainur et j'ai chanté le monde avec eux. »

À mesure que ses paroles sont prononcées, l'espace autour de nous n'est plus noir. Des points lumineux y apparaissent. Un firmament défile autour de nous. J'en déduis que cet être à côté de moi me montre une vision du passé. Je dois avoir raison, car des formes sans corps, lumineuses et joyeuses tournoient autour. De ces formes résonnent des sons mystérieux, parfois graves, parfois aiguës, parfois longs, parfois courts. Et à chaque son, l'espace et le firmament changent. Des terres apparaissent, des cours d'eau s'écoulent, des arbres poussent, le vent souffle et la pluie tombe.

Je suis témoin du chant des Ainur ni plus ni moins.

La bouche entrouverte d'émerveillement, je tourne sur moi-même pour mieux observer ces êtres extraordinaires exercer leur savoir et construire Eä. Ils oeuvrent autour de nous sans se préoccuper de notre présence. Nous sommes des spectateurs invisibles. Je prends bêtement conscience que tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion, une simple démonstration de ce qui s'est produit jadis au temps de la création. Même si ce n'est qu'une illusion, les chants purs des Ainur me pénètrent le cœur et me font sentir infiniment petite face à leur magnificence, leur puissance et leur don exceptionnel. Leurs notes voyagent dans l'air dans un tourbillon musical et chaque note prend une apparence distincte celle d'oiseaux, de pierres. De leur récital s'élèvent des montagnes immenses et des océans s'infiltrent au cœur de la terre au travers de milliers d'artères.

Une larme roule sur ma joue. D'avoir le privilège d'assister à la création de Arda m'émeut énormément. Tout ce que mon esprit avait pu imaginer pour se figurer les mots de Tolkien quand il décrivait la création de Arda, tout ce que mes rêves les plus fous et mon imagination fertile avaient tenté de se figurer, de mettre des images sur les mots, sur la plume de cet auteur tout cela n'est rien, cela n'égale pas ce à quoi j'assiste en ce moment même. J'en oublie presque la personne qui se trouve à côté de moi. Elle finit par me tirer de ma contemplation en ajoutant :

« Ce que peu savent cependant, c'est que j'ai commis une erreur. Au cours de la grande litanie créatrice, j'ai fait une fausse note une toute petite sonate inexacte, ce qui entraîna quelque perturbation à travers le Temps et l'Espace. »

Les nouvelles images qui passent devant nous appuient ses dires. Je vois effectivement une note à part des autres, discordante. Elle est différente. Elle ne s'étend pas dans le monde comme les autres. Elle tombe plutôt abruptement sur un point de cette Eä encore jeune. Dans un lourd baryton, il naît de cette note une brèche. Elle s'ouvre comme une plaie béante. Elle m'apparaît comme une entaille sur ce monde nouveau, une blessure.

« Athrada Men est la conséquence immédiate de cette fausse note. »

Se montre alors à moi le chemin de la Croisée mon monde menant à la Terre du Milieu.

« Vous voulez dire que le chemin entre ce monde et le mien est une anomalie ? Une grossière erreur ?

-Parfaitement. La fausse note a engendré une faille qui alla se relier à un autre univers que le mien. On ne peut effacer ou modifier une note lorsqu'elle est chantée et même moi, Eru, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de revenir dans le temps pour réparer mon erreur. Alors j'ai laissé les choses tels qu'elles furent faites. Plus tard, j'ai même tiré profit de cette fausse note. »

Les mélodies qui virevoltent légèrement autour de moi viennent bientôt se heurter à un chant solitaire, ténébreux et bigarré. Ce nouveau thème lutte par des sons lourds, tapageurs et sans aucune harmonie. Il lutte incessamment contre les autres chants doux, délicats et profonds. Il s'impose et chasse par ce concert désordonné et cacophonique les autres thèmes musicaux des Ainur.

« Un ainur rebelle vint troubler ma création et y répandre le chaos. » enchaîne Eru. « Les fruits de son œuvre diabolique germèrent sur Ea, mais il fut banni à jamais des cercles de mon univers.

-Morgoth… » soupire-je . J'écoute attentivement les paroles de Eru sans quitter du regard le Ainur rebelle qui trace son ombre autour de nous. Il n'a aucune forme distincte, aucune silhouette, aucun visage, mais j'arrive tout de même à voir son sourire de triomphe, son regard avide de corruption, de pouvoir et de domination. Le monde créé dans les abîmes du temps par Eru et ses Ainur vient à se ternir, à se fissurer et à craquer. J'aperçois les Lampes des Valar s'écrouler, les Arbres flétrir. Je vois la désolation, le feu et les ténèbres. Je vois des visages elfes et humains sombrer. J'entends des cris de désespoir. Ces images m'effraient, m'agressent et me donnent la nausée.

L'œuvre maudite de Morgoth m'est présentée si abruptement que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va défaillir.

A mon plus grand soulagement, les images changent. Je vois maintenant une forme imposante, majestueuse et puissante se montrer et chasser l'Ombre de Morgoth. Eru me montre lui-même en train de le juger et de le condamner. Morgoth erre dans sa honte et son mépris vers une destination précise que pointe Eru.

« Il fut en fait envoyé de l'autre côté de Athrada Men. » poursuit-il. J'aperçois de nouveau le Chemin de la Croisée et Morgoth le traverse. Il se traîne dans ma réalité et durant un bref instant, son désir d'étendre son voile sur mon monde l'assaille. Mais il n'a pas ce loisir. Il se dissout, se tord de douleur et s'efface. « J'ai réalisé que mon erreur n'était pas un hasard, car j'ai pu m'en servir pour le bien de Ea. Melkor disparut, car une chose n'existe que si on y croit, Eledhril. C'est une loi qui régie tout monde confondu. L'univers entier y est soumis. Melkor s'effaça donc, car personne de ta réalité n'admettait son existence ni n'avait jamais entendu parlé de lui sous quelque forme que ce fut.

-Mais Morgoth est le Mal et le Mal existe chez moi aussi. Il n'a pas de nom précis ou d'identité définie, mais il existe.

-C'est là que tu te trompes. Le Mal existe chez toi sous plusieurs formes que les humains lui ont attribuées. On lui donne le nom de Belzébuth, Satan, Diable…mais jamais il ne fut nommé Morgoth. Bien que le Mal ait le même dessein dans toute réalité, la forme qu'il prend est différente dans chaque monde. Morgoth, tel que nous le connaissions toi et moi, n'était connu de personne dans ta réalité. Il n'avait plus sa raison d'être puisqu'on ne croyait pas en son existence, d'où sa disparition. J'ai longtemps espéré lui accorder rédemption. Vains furent mes espoirs. Jamais il ne changea ni ne chercha à expier ses fautes. Pour un de mes propres enfants, Athrada Men fut un châtiment bien barbare, pourtant à la hauteur de sa démentielle cruauté. C'est à partir de ce moment que ton monde commença à m'intéresser. Je voulais en savoir plus sur ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette faille. »

Il défile alors autour de nous des images de ma propre réalité, tirées de la vie quotidienne des humains de tous les pays possibles et de toutes les époques possibles. Je devine alors le désir de Eru de connaître les différents aspects de mon monde, un monde complètement à part du sien, de celui qu'il a créé. Peut-être voulait-il voir ce monde de plus près, voir si son œuvre équivalait la nôtre. Peut-être se sentait-il menacé en tant que créateur. Peut-être était-il jaloux d'une création qui n'est pas la sienne…

J'aimerais lui dire qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à envier de ma réalité. Arda est mille fois plus merveilleuse à découvrir que toute autre réalité… Toutefois, Eru ne me laisse pas le temps de lui faire part de ma pensée. De toute façon, il l'a deviné ou lu en moi sans doute. Se présente alors de nouvelles esquisses autour de nous. Il me montre à nouveau Arda. En plan, je vois un océan grandement agité et une île en forme d'étoile disparaître sous les flots tumultueux.

« La destruction de Numénor fut la dernière action concrète que j'accomplis en Arda. J'ai ensuite délaissé ma propre création et j'ai traversé à mon tour Athrada Men. »

Je me tourne vivement vers le nuage qui me sert d'interlocuteur.

« Et vous n'avez pas disparu ? La loi ne s'applique pas à vous ?

-Elle s'applique, bien entendu. Toutefois, je suis plus puissant qu'un ainur et je suis parvenu à contourner la Loi à ma façon. J'ai décidé de naître dans ton monde, de me construire une identité bien admise par tous les tiens.

-Celle de Tolkien… Vous avez usurpé son nom ?

-Non. Je « suis » Tolkien. Il est moi et je suis lui. J'ai grandi et vécu en tant que simple mortel. J'ai abandonné mon état de « créateur » pour passer à l'état de « créé ». Pour mieux comprendre, ce que j'ai fait peut être appelé par les tiens « réincarnation ». J'ai abandonné tous mes pouvoirs par simple curiosité, pas simple envie de connaître de façon concrète votre mode de vie. »

Comme un film mis en marche rapide, je vois JRR Tolkien dans les bras de sa mère, grandir, aller à la petite école, grandir encore, courtiser les jeunes demoiselles, aller à la prestigieuse université de Oxford, faire son service militaire, se marier, élever ses enfants, vieillir, se ternir…

« En délaissant ma puissance, j'ai oublié tout ce que j'étais auparavant, tout ce que j'avais accompli. Pourtant, Arda a fini par me rattraper de façon inconsciente. Certaines visions me traversèrent l'esprit des souvenirs se manifestèrent petit à petit, morceau par morceau. Lorsque mon enveloppe charnelle fut assez mûre, j'ai commencé à rédiger ces souvenirs, ces idées, ces visions… Et un jour, mes écrits prirent la forme d'un récit. »

Tout autour de nous volent, planent et tourbillonnent des milliers de parchemins, de notes, de bouts de papier marqués de l'écriture même du grand maître Tolkien. Toutes ses idées, tous ses concepts, ses notes, ses esquisses de personnages, ses cartes dessinées, ses brouillons chiffonnés, ses gribouillages, ses essais….absolument tout ce qui a pu sortir de la plume de Tolkien tourne autour de nous. Comme une gamine, j'essaie d'attraper une des notes, de lire les tout premiers ouvrages de cet auteur extraordinaire, mais les manuscrits ne sont que de pâles illusions impossibles à saisir ou à palper.

« Pour la deuxième fois, je créai Arda. Cette fois, je ne l'avais pas chanté, je l'avais plutôt écrite. J'avais usé du seul moyen disponible pour ma condition d'humain : la plume et parfois même un pinceau, bien que je maîtrisais davantage les mots que le trait de couleur. Je suis même allé plus loin encore qu'Eru. J'eus des visions d'événements de Arda qui se déroulaient bien au-delà de l'époque où je l'avais quitté.

-Des visions du futur ?

-Oui. Des événements, des gens, des endroits qui n'étaient pas encore créés apparurent en mon esprit. Certains furent moins précis que d'autres, mais je décidai de les intégrer tout de même au récit que j'écrivais. J'eus bientôt envie de partager ma création et je la publiai. »

Toutes les notes, les écrits et les brouillons se fondent les uns aux autres pour ne former qu'un livre Bilbo. Puis, d'autres livres apparaissent. Tous les ouvrages publiés défilent sous toutes les maisons d'édition connues, sous tous les formats possibles.

« Contre toute attente, je révolutionnai le genre littéraire de ton monde et mon œuvre fascina bon nombre d'entre vous. Toute ma vie de mortel, je la consacrai à peaufiner cette création. Et même au-delà de ma vie, on continua à parachever ce que j'avais fait. »

Le bouquin du Silmarillion m'apparaît ainsi que tous les autres ouvrages publiés à titre posthume. Même des images des films circulent autour de nous.

« Un jour, mon enveloppe charnelle s'éteignit et je retrouvai l'entièreté de mes souvenirs. Je repris ma toute première identité et je revins vers Arda. Depuis lors, je ne fais qu'observer ce qui se passe. J'ai vu maintes gens traverser Athrada Men, par curiosité. Je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je ne pouvais prévenir personne du danger. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un créateur. J'ai fait la toile de fond de Ea. Je suis le cadre qui soutient le tableau. Ce que mes enfants peignent sur la toile, je n'y ai aucune incidence. J'en ai donc vu plusieurs traverser Athrada Men et disparaître à jamais. J'en ai vu même qui utilisèrent cette route à mauvais escient pour se débarrasser de certaines personnes considérées inopportunes. »

Saroumane apparaît, dissimulant son sourire sadique et satisfait à deux de ses confrères qu'il entraîne hypocritement sur le Chemin de la Croisée.

« Les Ithryn Luin ! » je m'exclame. Les mains crispées et les yeux exorbités, j'observe les pauvres mages s'aventurer dans ma ville et commencer à dépérir. Je grince des dents, impuissante devant ce spectacle. Un spectacle révolu, depuis longtemps passé, qui montre cependant ce qui s'est vraiment produit.

« Oui, Eledhril. Les Ithryn Luin n'ont pas échappé à la malédiction de Athrada Men.

-Pallando a survécu néanmoins.

-Au prix de son identité. »

Se présente à moi un portrait de Pallando dont les traits se modifient peu à peu pour prendre l'aspect du Paul que j'ai connu. Je me sens désolée et triste de voir ainsi Paul, contraint de rester dans ma réalité, prisonnier pour toujours.

« Jamais il n'a pu revenir. Aucun n'est jamais revenu de ce chemin, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Aucun… Sauf toi. »

Un miroir apparaît et je peux me voir à travers la glace.

« Toi, simple mortelle, tu as défié la Loi. Tu as traversé Athrada Men sans avoir eu besoin d'abandonner ce que tu étais, sans avoir eu besoin de renier ton identité, ce que même moi j'ai dû faire pour rester dans ton monde le temps d'une vie humaine. Tu es venue ici, dans cette réalité à laquelle tu n'appartiens pas. Tu es l'exception à la règle. J'ai d'abord perçu ta venue comme une offense, une tache sur mon œuvre. Il fut un temps où j'en ai énormément voulu à Pallando d'avoir déjoué la malédiction pour toi. Mais j'ai continué d'observer sans réagir. Et j'ai compris ce que Pallando semblait avoir compris depuis très longtemps. Tu étais la source, l'origine même de choses qui ne se sont pas encore produites en Terre du Milieu. Tolkien avait eu plusieurs visions d'événements futurs de Arda. Il les avait écrites sans en comprendre le sens. Et même une fois retourné à ma forme originelle, j'ignorais si ces visions allaient se concrétiser, si elles allaient faire partie de l'avenir de Arda ou en rester qu'à l'état de rêves confus. Ta venue m'a fait réaliser que tout allait bel et bien se produire tel que Tolkien l'avait écrit. Tu en as pris conscience aussi et ce depuis le début de ton épopée. »

Mon reflet disparaît du miroir pour faire place à une représentation de ma toute première rencontre avec Glorfindel et notre combat contre l'Archer Nazgûl dans la ruelle adjacent à la rue de la Croisée.

« Tout commença par la prévision concernant le Roi Sorcier… Tu t'étais servie de la prophétie lue dans le récit de Tolkien pour aider Glorfindel à vaincre l'Esprit Servant de Sauron. C'est de cette façon que tu as eu foi en ta capacité à vaincre un Nazgûl ordinaire, foi que tu as communiquée à Glorfindel. Tolkien avait écrit : « Glorfindel prédit que le Roi Sorcier ne tomberait pas de la main d'un homme ». Il n'a jamais indiqué d'où son personnage tenait cette certitude. Il n'a jamais été précis à ce sujet, tout simplement parce qu'il ignorait d'où Glorfindel puisait cette prophétie. Tolkien ne faisait qu'écrire les bribes de visions qui se manifestaient en son esprit et cette vision-ci ne s'était pas faite plus claire. Aujourd'hui, la vision est réalité. Et j'ai compris toute l'énigme entourant la prophétie de Glorfindel. Cette prédiction, il la tenait de toi. C'est uniquement grâce à ta présence si Glorfindel a pu prédire de quelle façon et par quelle race le Roi Sorcier serait anéanti. Et bien d'autres mystères furent résolus par la suite… »

Dans le miroir, le visage pâle et froid de Celebrian se montre à moi. J'émets un hoquet de surprise, une main plaquée sur ma bouche. Ma chère Celebrian ! Une amie si fidèle et courageuse de qui je fus séparée bien cruellement. Je tente d'agripper ses épaules, de la rassurer, de l'encourager, de lui manifester ma présence bien que je sois consciente que ce n'est qu'une image qui me regarde avec mélancolie.

« Tolkien avait écrit que Celebrian se ferait attaquer entre Imladris et la Lorien, mais il n'avait jamais précisé la raison pour laquelle elle avait délaissé son domaine… »

Tout en regardant avec affliction la Celebrian du miroir, je réponds à Eru d'une voix brisée par le regret, l'amertume et le remord :

« C'était à cause de moi… Elle a entrepris ce voyage seulement parce que j'étais là… Jamais elle n'aurait quitté Imladris en ces temps si incertains. Elle savait très bien que la route de Rubicorne était infestée d'orques… Mais elle est partie quand même, parce que j'avais insisté… »

Des larmes sillonnent mes joues encore une fois. Eru ne se préoccupe guère de mon état. Il continue son discours.

« Et le Rohan, mmh ? »

Celebrian disparaît et des images des prairies du Rohan s'infiltrent dans le miroir.

« Le Calenardhon était une province déserte et infertile avant l'arrivée de GerminaSaule. »

Mon désarroi s'accroît davantage alors qu'une autre de mes amies perdues apparaît. L'imposante et joyeuse GerminaSaule me regarde sans me voir toutefois. Ses yeux entourés de tourbe, son sourire d'écorce craquelée, sa chevelure de branches de saule retombantes se balançant au gré de la brise … De la revoir après tout ce temps me fait à la fois très plaisir et très mal. Un autre être cher disparu à cause de moi…

Pourquoi Eru m'impose-t-il ces images ? Est-ce ma punition pour avoir oser défié la loi, comme il le dit ? Je croyais que les tortures du Roi Sorcier étaient un supplice insurmontable impossible à égaler, mais ce n'est rien comparé au fait de revoir des gens dont je suis responsable de leur malheureux destin.

« Si tu n'avais jamais pris la décision de partir en voyage accompagnée de Glorfindel, ce dernier n'aurait pas connu GerminaSaule. Il ne se serait pas lié d'amitié avec elle et jamais, en sa mémoire, il n'aurait déversé sur le sol aride du Calenardhon la fiole magique de la Dame des Galadhrim et jamais les prés ne seraient apparus ni l'herbe ni l'eau et jamais le futur peuple rohirrim n'aurait eu une terre à convoiter où ses chevaux pourraient galoper et manger l'herbe librement. »

Eru m'intrigue par ses paroles. Ce que je croyais être une punition me semble soudain une façon de me faire comprendre quelque chose d'important, de me faire voir les événements de mon séjour en Terre du Milieu sous un tout autre angle…

« Idem pour le kraken qui a attaqué votre navire sur Belfalas. »

D'immenses tentacules apparaissent dans le miroir et s'agitent violemment. Même si ce n'est qu'une image, j'ai le réflexe de reculer. La fiction rejoint presque la réalité. Je vois la bête immonde s'approcher du navire de Earnur dans lequel je me trouvais moi-même ainsi que mes amis. D'être témoin de cette mésaventure me fait un drôle d'effet. Tout cela me paraît si loin, comme si ça s'était produit bien des siècles auparavant.

« Si le kraken n'avait eu ordre de te capturer, jamais Glorfindel aurait purifié les eaux de l'océan pour l'éloigner. La créature n'aurait pas été irritée par la lumière pure et ne se serait pas repliée dans les entrailles de la Terre jusque dans l'antre de la Moria… »

Je dévisage Eru, complètement subjuguée.

« Elle s'est retirée jusque là ? Alors…Ça veut dire que…

-Oui, Eledhril. Le kraken qui t'a attaquée est le même qui agit comme guetteur de la Moria. N'eut été de ta présence, il serait demeuré dans les profondeurs sous-marines de Belfalas et il ne s'en serait jamais pris à la Communauté de l'Anneau, des millénaires plus tard. L'histoire de la Communauté tel que nous la connaissons tous les deux aurait été modifiée. Qui sait ce qui se serait produit ? Imaginons un peu les choses… »

Eru me présente son hypothèse toujours appuyée par des images.

« La Communauté n'est restée dans la Moria seulement parce que le kraken leur avait obstrué la sortie. Si personne ne les avait terrassé, ils auraient contemplé un instant l'horreur de Khazad-Dum et rebroussé chemin, de peur de connaître le même destin funeste que les Nains. »

Je vois neufs compagnons marchant avec hâte l'un derrière l'autre, refermant les Portes de Durin derrière eux et tenter d'atteindre le Mordor en passant par la Trouée du Rohan.

« Ainsi Gandalf n'aurait affronté aucun Balrog. Il ne serait pas mort. Sa disparition n'aurait pas engendré la dissolution de la Communauté. Aragorn, se sentant contraint de protéger jusqu'au bout Frodon, ne serait pas allé chercher l'Armée des Morts, qui sait. Gandalf le Blanc n'existerait même pas et n'aurait pas délivré le Roi Théoden de l'emprise de Saroumane. »

J'aperçois un vieillard tourmenté au regard fané, consumé par le venin des paroles de Grima Langue de Serpent et de l'Ombre de Saroumane. Il s'agit de Théoden, assurément. Aveugle et sourd à ce qui se passe autour de lui, il ne prend pas conscience que ses éored tombent les uns après les autres, que les villages brûlent et que les Rohirrim sont massacrés jusqu'au dernier enfant.

« Le Rohan serait tombée sous la main blanche du traître Istari. Minas Tirith se serait trouvé sous le joug de l'Oeil, et ce bien avant que la Communauté non dissoute atteigne la Montagne du Destin… »

Aucun cavalier rohirrim ne vient à la rescousse de la Cité Blanche. Aucune Armée des Morts ne vient en renfort non plus parce que personne ne les a sommé de venir. Minas Tirith est complètement livrée à elle-même et finit par être détruite. Je tremble devant cette atroce vision.

« Et même si le Rohan et le Gondor avaient eu un sursis, est-ce que la Communauté aurait pu atteindre son but ? J'en doute fort… »

Les Neuf marcheurs réapparaissent, fatigués, las, épuisés. Les plus faibles d'esprit se tournent contre ceux qui sont plus tenaces. Ils veulent l'Anneau. L'Anneau les appelle et les corrompt. Ceux qui résistent à son pouvoir se détournent de leur mission, trop préoccupés à fuir ceux qui veulent s'emparer de l'Anneau pour servir leurs propres besoins.

« Un à un…Ils failliraient à leur tâche... et seraient conduits à leur propre perte. »

J'avale difficilement ma salive alors que les cadavres des neuf membres de la Communauté jonchent le sol du Mordor, tués soit par un des leurs dans un moment de folie ou par l'Ennemi qui les aurait découverts.

« Tu vois ? Comprends-tu tout ce qui aurait découlé de ton absence si tu n'avais été là ? »

Eru tente de me faire comprendre que ma venue ici ne suit que la logique des événements à venir de la Terre du Milieu. J'aimerais bien le croire, j'aimerais bien m'attribuer le mérite d'avoir fait en sorte que l'histoire de la Guerre de l'Anneau se déroule exactement telle que je l'ai lue, mais un doute persiste en moi…

« Pourtant… Il y a des choses incongrues… Les dix Nazgûl, Tolkien en avait inventé que neuf. Et Celebrian s'est fait attaquer beaucoup plus tard dans les écrits que j'ai lus… Et moi ? Et moi ? Je n'apparais nulle part dans les récits de Tolkien, dans ces « visions » comme vous les appelez. Si je faisais vraiment partie de l'histoire, si j'avais vraiment permis que tout se passe comme prévu, mon nom apparaîtrait quelque part dans ses notes, dans ses recueils, non ?

-Ces incongruités ne sont que le résultat de visions imprécises de Tolkien. Pourquoi crois-tu que son fils a retrouvé tant de notes contradictoires, de versions différentes d'un même événement? Pour Tolkien, tout lui était dévoilé par morceaux, par le biais de rêves lointains et d'idées nébuleuses. Il a dû inventer des dates, des noms, des lieux pour que son récit se tienne debout, d'où les différences notables entre la réalité de Arda et l'œuvre écrite dans ton monde. Et Arda est si vaste, normal que tout ce qu'elle recèle n'ait pu être complètement retransmis à Tolkien. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir été oublié. Rhìnlas, GerminaSaule et Orgar n'apparaissent nulle part non plus dans ses écrits. »

Je suis encore troublée et sceptique, mais peut-être est-ce effectivement la vérité… De toute façon, pourrais-je douter de la parole de Eru ?

Eru…

Pourquoi choisit-il de m'apparaître à moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me dire tout ça ?

-Je crois que tu es en droit de savoir tout ce que je viens de te révéler. Tu es la réponse à de nombreuses questions que je me posais sous la forme de Tolkien et même sous cette forme de dieu. J'espère maintenant que tu es convaincue d'avoir ta place ici. Tu as joué et tu joueras un rôle déterminant. Il n'appartient qu'à toi de te relever et d'agir. »

Derrière lui, un chemin brumeux se dessine et aboutit à une porte sûrement une allégorie pour me montrer la voie qui me permettra de me réveiller de ce coma.

Avant d'ouvrir cette « porte de sortie », je lui demande :

« Et vous ? Vous allez continuer à observer les aléas du Milieu ?

-Oui. Jusqu'à ce que je vienne parmi vous. J'ai vécu en tant que mortel dans ta réalité. Il serait logique que je visite maintenant ma propre création. Je ne sais pas encore sous quelle forme j'apparaîtrai cependant… » finit-il sur un ton songeur et questionneur.

Je tente un instant de me figurer Eru descendant en Terre du Milieu. Quand viendra-t-il ? Au Quatrième Âge lorsqu'il aura pu constater que tout ce qu'il avait écrit sous l'identité Tolkien se sera bien produit ? Prendra-il la forme d'un Istar ? Ou d'un vieil homme ? Ou d'un arbre qui sait ?

Soudain, une idée me frappe. Un nom est soufflé d'entre mes lèvres alors que cette idée n'est même pas encore tout à fait claire à mon esprit.

« Tom… »

De sa voix toujours sépulcrale, il me fait à l'interrogative :

« Mhh ? »

Il m'apparaît de plus en plus évident que la seule forme logique et convenable qui sied à Eru sur la Terre du Milieu est celle de ce joyeux luron chanteur mystérieux capable de se faire obéir par la nature et les animaux aptitudes hors du commun pour un simple homme qui habite dans la Forêt, mais ô combien rationnel et cohérent quand cet homme est le grand créateur de tout ce qui vit !

« Vous descendrez sur Arda sous la forme de Tom Bombadil. » annonce-je comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus certain et incontestable.

« Tu crois ? Peut-être… » Le nuage, même sans visage et corps, me semble prendre la posture de quelqu'un en train de réfléchir profondément. « Tom fut une des nombreuses idées étranges de Tolkien, mystérieuse, sortie de nulle part. Il n'avait aucun passé ni commis aucun exploit et pourtant on le croyait très puissant, capable de contenir le pouvoir de l'Anneau… Moui, ce pourrait être moi, en effet. Cela expliquerait bien des choses… »

Le nuage semble me faire un sourire entendu.

« Je t'ai aidé à trouver le courage de te relever et tu m'as aidé à trouver l'identité que je prendrai sur Arda. Nous sommes quittes. Pars maintenant. Et souviens-toi ce qui te semble insurmontable et douloureux ne fait que suivre son cours normal tel que tu l'as lu. »

Comme poussée vers la porte étrange, je n'ai d'autre choix que de la franchir et de sortir des ténèbres de mon esprit afin d'affronter la réalité, d'y faire face une bonne fois pour toute…

_**Fin de l'extrait. Retour au donjon.**_

* * *

Glorfindel réussit à contrôler sa peur grâce à Eledhrìl. Elle se relève et utilise ses dernières forces pour se joindre à Glorfindel dans son combat. Elle prend sa dague et la croise à celle de Glorfindel : « Vous périrez, de la même manière que votre Archer Nazgûl a péri ». Le Roi Sorcier ne prend pas au sérieux la menace et fait rétrécir le cercle de flammes autour du duo. Glorfindel saisit la fiole de Galadriel et la fracasse au sol. Il prend la main de Eledhrìl et tout deux font une incantation en tenant de leur autre main les deux dagues hautes dans les airs et croisées l'une sur l'autre.

« Puisse la Lumière des Eaux purifier les Ténèbres

Puisse la Puissance des Flots chasser les Ombres ! »

L'eau de la fiole se multiplie, s'agrandit et se lève pour former un grand étalon d'écume qui galope aussitôt droit sur le Sorcier. En se fracassant contre lui, l'étalon jaillit en une pluie qui éteint toutes les flammes qui brûlait les lieux. Le Roi Sorcier devient fumant et hurle sa douleur en un sombre grincement. Les lambeaux noirs qui le vêtissent tombent par terre et on voit une substance s'en échapper un nuage noir, l'essence du Roi Sorcier affaiblie, mais pas définitivement vaincue. Il rampe presque, vers la surface et s'enfuit vers les Landes de l'Etten.

À ce moment, tous les orques encore présents sur le champ de bataille sentent les difficultés de leur maître. Ils capitulent et se retirent eux aussi dans les Landes au Nord.

Fornost est libérée. La victoire est très amère il ne reste presque plus de Dúnedain vivants, Legolas est mort et Eledhrìl sombre dans une grande torpeur.

**13 Juin 1975:** Eledhrìl se réveille de son coma à Imladris. La première chose qu'elle voit est une Celebrían affaiblie qui s'efforce de garder le sourire. Elle a utilisé l'Elessar que lui avait donné sa mère Galadriel pour la guérir des blessures qu'elle avait reçues : « La pierre n'a pas marché pour moi, hélas, il était trop tard, le venin de l'Ombre avait déjà fait son œuvre. Mais pour toi, il restait encore de l'espoir alors nous avons épuisé toute son essence pour te ramener dans la Lumière. »

Eledhrìl se remet tout de même difficilement de ses blessures. Elle doit réapprendre à marcher. Elle accepte très péniblement la mort de Legolas. Elle est persuadée que Tolkien-Eru avait tort; elle n'a pas sa place en Terre du Milieu. Elle a changé le destin de Arda parce que c'est elle qui avait indirectement incité Legolas à participer à la Bataille de Fornost. Il serait toujours vivant si elle ne l'avait pas encouragé à y aller. Et si Legolas est mort, toute l'histoire de la Guerre de L'Anneau sera changée puisqu'il devait y participer.

Glorfindel ne l'a jamais vu dans un état aussi dépressif et il est profondément ébranlé. Il a toujours connu Eledhrìl forte, qui voit toujours le bon côté des choses. Il a peur pour elle. Peur que son séjour au donjon l'ait à jamais changé. Il sent qu'elle court encore de grands dangers si elle reste en Terre du Milieu. On voudra toujours obtenir d'elle des renseignements concernant l'avenir et les Nazgûl prépareront très certainement leur revanche. Et pour Elrond, la garder sous son aile signifie attirer le regard de l'Oeil sur lui et mettre en danger son gîte.

**Janvier 1976 :** Eledhrìl est remise physiquement. Elle peut marcher. Elle est pourtant toujours aussi triste et, indirectement, elle subit les regards noirs des jumeaux qui lui en veulent de ne pas avoir tenté de changer l'avenir de leur mère. Psychologiquement, Eledhrìl n'en mène pas large.

Glorfindel est de plus en plus convaincu que la seule solution pour remédier tous les problèmes est de retourner Eledhrìl là d'où elle vient, dans son petit monde paisible, tranquille, à l'abri des dangers de Arda.

**Mars 1976 :** Glorfindel organise en secret le départ de Eledhrìl. Il lui propose de partir en voyage vers le Rhovanion, car une surprise l'y attend. En effet, Elrond avait reçu une missive du Roi Thranduil lui disant qu'il avait eu un nouveau fils. Glorfindel se sert donc de ce prétexte pour amener Eledhrìl vers le Nord-Est, là où se trouve Athrada Men.

**8 Avril 1976 :** Eledhrìl et Glorfindel arrivent à Bois de Mirque. Ils sont certains de recevoir un mauvais accueil du Roi puisque, de façon involontaire, Eledhrìl avait conseillé à Legolas d'aller à la Bataille de Fornost, donc Thranduil allait sûrement la tenir responsable de sa mort. Pourtant, il n'en est rien. Thranduil montre alors la raison de sa bonne humeur un berceau où repose un poupon d'à peine un an.

Eledhrìl apprend que ce rejeton est né le jour de la mort de Legolas et qu'en sa mémoire il a reçu le même prénom que son frère aîné. Elle comprend alors que le Legolas qui va accompagner la Communauté de l'Anneau n'est pas le Legolas qu'elle avait connu… Elle s'était trompée de Legolas depuis le premier jour...

Glorfindel et Eledhrìl sont nommés parrain et marraine. Glorfindel ne semble pas trop content de cette idée, car il a toujours l'intention de ramener Eledhrìl chez elle, donc Legolas II perdra sa marraine dans peu de temps. Mais Glorfindel accepte tout de même et ne fait voir de rien.

Eledhrìl et lui reste un mois chez les elfes de Bois de Mirque et Eledhrìl retrouve son sourire d'autrefois le poupon lui apporte une immense joie.

Un jour, Glorfindel lui demande de partir avec lui, de continuer ce qu'ils avaient entrepris il y a 6 ans : visiter les Contrées Libres du Milieu. Eledhrìl accepte, mais ne se doute pas que Glorfindel n'a que l'intention de la ramener à Athrada Men. Il lui dit qu'il veut affronter de nouveau le désert et bénir de la fiole de Galadriel le chemin de la Croisée l'endroit où ils se sont connus, où tout a commencé entre eux.

Le duo reste jusqu'au baptême et offre à leur filleul en cadeau de bénédiction les dagues que Legolas I avait forgés.

**15 Mai 1976:** Départ de Bois de Mirque à cheval.

**26 Juin 1976 :** Ils arrivent à Athrada Men. Comme il l'avait dit, Glorfindel bénit avec les dernières gouttes de la fiole cette partie du désert aride qui entoure la route. De grands arbres poussent autour d'eux et Eledhrìl se souvient de la toute première fois où elle avait vu le chemin de la Croisée (chapitre 1). Elle avait alors vu de la verdure, de belles gens vêtus de vert et d'argent, des arbres, des fleurs. Eledhrìl réalise à cet instant que, à l'époque, elle avait eu une vision du futur, car les belles gens vêtus de vert et d'argent sont ni plus ni moins que Glorfindel et elle-même.

Glorfindel dit être curieux et traîne Eledhrìl avec lui sur la route, jusqu'à ce que les arbres se transforment en lampadaires, que les buissons se transforment en poubelles et que la route de pierres et de verdure devienne un pavé: le monde de Eledhrìl.

Eledhrìl ne veut pas aller trop loin. Elle ne sait pas combien de temps il s'est écoulé dans cette réalité depuis son départ, mais elle sait très bien que les gardiens de l'asile sont toujours à sa recherche.

« Pourquoi tenais-tu à ce qu'on revienne ici? Nous avons béni la route, partons à présent, d'accord ? »

Glorfindel révèle alors ses véritables intentions.

« Tu me ramènes chez moi? Mais pourquoi ?

-L'Ombre te poursuivra sans cesse Eledhrìl. Il n'y a que de l'autre côté de ce panneau que tu pourras être en sécurité. Essaie de comprendre. »

Eledhrìl refuse d'entendre raison. Glorfindel ignore totalement ce qu'elle a subi dans son monde et il demeure convaincu qu'elle y sera en sécurité. Eledhrìl refuse de rester et se dirige vers le désert, dans la ferme intention de retourner en Terre du Milieu, avec le consentement de Indel ou non...

Comprenant que rien ne la ferait changer d'avis, Glorfindel joue la comédie. Il dit qu'il en a assez de toujours devoir la protéger. Il use de dures paroles qu'il ne pense même pas.

« À cause de toi, j'ai perdu un presque fils! »

Eledhrìl, figée par le coup bas, ne réagit pas.

Glorfindel en profite pour la planter là et s'en va.

« Il vaut mieux que chaque chose reste à sa place, dans le monde auquel il appartient! L'univers s'en portera mieux ainsi! » assène-t-il.

Il enfourche son cheval et, pour être sûr qu'elle ne le suive pas, prend le cheval d'Eledhrìl avec lui, la privant ainsi de vivres et de moyens de transport.

Accablé par ce qu'il a fait, Glorfindel retourne en Lorien, le pays qui lui rappelle le plus les Terres Immortelles, pays de l'oubli et de l'insouciance. Il tente de se convaincre lui-même que laisser Eledhrìl chez elle était la meilleure solution. Plus personne ne pourra l'atteindre et convoiter son savoir là où elle est. Mais les mois passent et Glorfindel se sent misérable, morne, sans vie. Il est redevenu aigri.

Un jour, Galadriel le convie à la salle du miroir. Elle lui montre des images que Glorfindel a déjà vu; celles où il voyait Eledhrìl torturée, emprisonnée et maltraitée.

« Cette vision s'est déjà concrétisé dans les infâmes donjons de Fornost Erain! Pourquoi me les montrez-vous à nouveau? »

Galadriel, calme, toujours ce mystérieux sourire aux lèvres, répète ce qu'elle avait dit jadis à Glorfindel lors de sa dernière visite.

« Le miroir montre ce qui fut, ce qui aurait pu être, ce qui est et ce qui ne l'est pas, ce qui sera et ce qui ne sera pas »

Ce qui fut...

Glorfindel essaie d'interpréter les paroles sibyllines de la Dame.

« Aurais-je fait une erreur? Ce ne sont pas des images de Fornost Erain, n'est-ce pas? »

Galadriel l'invite à se pencher davantage au-dessus du miroir. Glorfindel voit à travers les brumes le bourreau de Eledhrìl qui ne ressemble pas du tout au Roi Angmar. Il y a plusieurs bourreaux en fait et ils sont tous attifés de manière étrange... comme s'ils ne faisaient pas partie de ce monde-ci.

Glorfindel comprend alors que la vision du miroir montrait non pas des images se déroulant en Terre du Milieu, mais plutôt des images se déroulant dans le monde de Eledhrìl.

Envahi par le remord, il réalise qu'il a conduit Eledhrìl tout droit vers un sort funeste. Il ne comprend pas ce que ces bourreaux lui font ni pourquoi. Il la croyait en totale sécurité là-bas, dans un monde serein où il n'y a aucune guerre, aucune peur, aucun danger. Il se rend compte qu'il a fait une grave erreur et se dépêche d'enfourcher son cheval pour retourner dans le Désert du Nord. Le voyage dure des semaines et il fait une halte à Bois de Mirque pour emprunter les dagues à son filleul, pressentant qu'il en aura besoin.

Il n'a pour seule consolation que la certitude que le temps de l'autre côté de Athrada Men s'écoule très lentement. Donc, peu importe les malheurs qui se préparent; depuis leur séparation, il ne doit s'être écoulé que quelques heures là-bas, voire quelques minutes. Il espère arriver avant que la vision du miroir ne se concrétise.

De son côté, Eledhrìl est restée longtemps prostrée dans la rue sombre de la Croisée, désillusionnée. Si désillusionnée qu'elle n'arrive plus à voir la crique née de la fiole de Galadriel au loin sur la Croisée. Tout ce qu'elle voit c'est la falaise qui se trouve au bout de la route pavée.

Elle finit par se relever, et songe qu'elle devrait peut-être se jeter du haut de la falaise. Elle a été rejetée par Glorfindel, par l'être qui lui avait fait connaître un monde merveilleux et sans lui, sans ce monde, elle n'a plus goût à la vie. Elle a renoncé à son monde depuis longtemps et ne veut pas affronter ce qui l'attend à l'asile. Elle marche donc d'un pas machinal vers la falaise, mais elle ne va pas loin. Les gardiens effectuaient une battue dans le quartier pour retrouver leur patiente et ils la repèrent près de la falaise.

Eledhrìl se fait attraper, elle se débat, en vain, contre quatre gardiens. Elle est si déterminée à leur échapper que les gardiens n'ont pas le choix d'employer la force pour la maîtriser. Ils la tirent sur la Main, l'entraîne vers un fourgon, là où l'attend des sédatifs et une camisole de force.

Elle entend dans le lointain le hennissement d'un cheval, n'y prête pas attention, certaine de rêver. Puis elle entend son nom.

« Eledhrìl! »

Elle reconnaît la voix de son compagnon, peine à croire en son retour. Mais il est bien là. Il se jette de son destrier et, au mépris de la malédiction qui va s'abattre sur lui, il franchit le panneau de la rue de la Croisée et se retrouve sur la Main. Il se sent aussitôt faiblir, il devient transparent. Il tente de libérer Eledhrìl de ses bourreaux, mais ses mains ne rencontrent que du vide. Les gardiens ne le voient pas, ne le sentent pas.

Eledhrìl est affaiblie par les coups reçus et ses débattements, mais est assez lucide pour s'apercevoir que son compagnon est là, désespéré d'être impuissant dans cette partie de l'univers. Elle voit son désespoir, son désarroi et comprend que son compagnon ne l'avait pas réellement rejeté, qu'il avait joué la comédie pour la convaincre de rester.

Elle voit qu'il tient sa dague et que celle de Eledhrìl est à sa ceinture. Elle se souvient que les deux dagues sont soeurs jumelles, qu'elles sont soumises aux conditions de leurs propriétaires et qu'elles se font écho l'une à l'autre de ce que vit leurs maîtres. Elle se souvient que sa dague n'a pas disparu quand elle l'a amené ici, dans la réalité, parce que cette dague lui appartenait et donc elle était soumise aux mêmes conditions que propriétaire. Si Eledhrìl ne disparaît pas, alors sa dague en ferait autant. Eledhrìl songe alors que si les dagues sont jumelles et qu'elles partagent tout ce que leurs maîtres vivent, alors la dague de Glorfindel devrait elle aussi être soumises aux conditions de sa soeur. Si la dague de Eledhrìl ne disparaît pas, sa jumelle non plus. Et si la jumelle ne disparaît pas, son propriétaire, Glorfindel, ne devrait pas disparaître non plus.

Avec un regain d'énergie, Eledhrìl échappe un instant à ses bourreaux et se précipite vers le corps de Indel, affalé au sol, privé d'énergie, agonisant, transparent. Elle s'empare de sa dague, juste avant que les gardiens ne la rattrapent. Ils la voient ramasser un long couteau au sol. Sans prendre la peine de se demander comment ce couteau était arrivé là, ils essaient de le lui faire lâcher, mais Eledhrìl tient bon et communique toute son énergie et sa force à sa dague. Les pouvoirs sont transmis à sa jumelle aussi transparente que son maître. Glorfindel n'avait pas lâché son arme, s'y accrochant comme dernier rempart d'espoir. Sa dague reprend alors consistance. Il sent l'énergie de l'arme traverser sa main, parcourir ses veines et redonner vie à son corps.

Eledhrìl fait beaucoup plus que ramener à la vie son compagnon; elle le rend carrément visible aux yeux de tout le monde. Les gardiens le voient apparaître, médusés.

Quand Glorfindel réalise qu'on peut le voir, qu'il peut toucher les choses sans passer à travers, il est pris d'une colère foudroyante et déchaîne son courroux sur les gardiens, pris au dépourvu et totalement insignifiants devant la puissance implacable du guerrier elfe. Indel reconnaît le bourreau de la vision du miroir, celui qui a fait subir des tortures abjectes à Eledhrìl et n'a absolument aucune pitié envers lui; il l'assassine de sang froid, sans remord.

Pétrifiés devant cet assassinat, les gardiens mettent du temps à réagir et appeler des renforts. Avant que les renforts arrivent, Glorfindel prend Eledhrìl grimpent sur leur destrier qui attendait près du panneau. Ils laissent derrière eux des gens dans l'incompréhension et l'ahurissement totale... et aussi la dague de Eledhrìl qu'elle a laissé tomber dans la confusion. Trop pressés pour la récupérer, ils la laissent sur le pavé et disparaissent dans le Désert du Nord.

Une fois assez loin de la Croisée, Glorfindel s'arrête et serre Eledhrìl dans ses bras. Ils s'affaissent au sol et il la berce, murmurant en elfique de lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Depuis le premier jour, quand je t'ai découvert dans ce désert à moitié en vie... Tes blessures, ta maigreur... Tout cela n'était pas le résultat d'un séjour aride dans le Désert. C'était « eux » les responsables. Et tu es partie à la hâte, en les fuyant, n'est-ce pas? Et ces cauchemars que tu faisais parfois... Ces démons peuplaient tes rêves. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Jamais... Jamais je ne t'aurais contrainte à retourner chez toi si j'avais seulement su ce qu'on t'avait...

-Shut. Je n'ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas de ta pitié. Et j'avais trop honte. Tout ce que je voulais c'était oublier mon monde, mon passé. Je veux rester avec toi, ici, dans ton monde...

-C'est aussi le tien, maintenant. Erin mel le, petite voyageuse impromptue. Erin mel le... »

**FIN: **Eledhrìl et Glorfindel retournent en Terre du Milieu. Elle vit cachée pour le reste de ses jours en Lorien.

Glorfindel reste auprès d'elle jusqu'à sa mort. Elle le conjure de rester en Terre du Milieu même quand elle n'y serait plus, car il doit être présent pour Frodon dans le futur.

**Epilogue:** Evelyne apprend que sa soeur, aidé d'un blond mystérieux, a assassiné de sang froid un des hommes chargés de la retrouver et s'est jeté de la falaise qui se trouve au bout de la Croisée. C'est du moins la version que lui donne l'asile. Personne n'a trouvé le corps de sa soeur. On a juste ramassé un drôle de couteau sur les lieux du crime. Il n'est pas ensanglanté (normal; c'est une dague elfique et le sang ne s'imprègne pas sur le métal magique). On ne considère donc pas l'arme comme pièce à conviction alors on redonne le couteau à Evelyne qui en devient propriétaire puisque sa soeur a disparu. Elle le range distraitement dans un tiroir et l'oublie. Il s'écoule des semaines où elle noie sa peine dans l'alcool et l'oublie de la drogue qu'elle prend dans les fêtes de ses copains de fac.

Une nuit, elle entend cogner et se rend compte que le bruit vient du tiroir. Elle l'ouvre et s'aperçoit, ahurie, que le couteau bouge et se cogne contre la paroi de bois. Elle prend le manche et l'échappe par terre tellement il est secoué de drôles de spasmes. Au sol, la lame se met à tournoyer sur elle-même, très vite pour finalement s'immobiliser avec raideur, un peu comme une aiguille de boussole qui trouverait subitement le Nord. Intriguée, elle donne un petit coup de pied sur la lame et celle-ci revient toute seule dans la direction qu'elle pointait. Eve finit par reprendre le manche dans sa main et à suivre la direction que la lame pointe. Elle sort de l'appart et suit la Main à pied, jusqu'à la rue de la Croisée. La lame frétille dans sa main plus elle s'approche du panneau indicateur. Elle s'enfonce dans la ruelle et... tout au bout, au lieu de voir le gravier et la falaise, elle aperçoit une forêt et deux silhouettes vêtues de vert et d'argent qui semblent l'attendre...

**Double Epilogue: **3018. Frodon franchit l'Isen à dos de cheval; le cheval de Glorfindel, Asfaloth. Pour aider Frodon à fuir les Spectres de l'Anneau à ses trousses, Indel prend les dagues et les utilise une dernière fois: il fait appel au même pouvoir qui a frappé le Roi Sorcier dans les donjons de Fornost Erain. L'esprit de Eledhrìl vient l'aider. Il sent sa présence en lui et ses forces sont décuplées. Il réussit à créer de grands étalons d'écumes qui engloutissent les spectres sur leur passage et Frodon gagne Imladris la vie sauf. Après cet exploit, Glorfindel sent qu'il a terminé son oeuvre en Terre du Milieu. Il se dirige vers les Havres Gris. Il entend la Mélodie de Arda l'accompagner, celle que Eledhrìl voulait tant qu'il entende et il met les voiles vers Valinor.

**Triple Epilogue: **Paul (Pallando) se promène sur Athrada Men et croise Tom Bombadil. Ce dernier l'accueille à bras ouverts.

« Je crois que ton temps est terminé de ce côté-ci de l'univers mon cher Paul. Viens donc avec moi...

-Je ne crois pas qu'Eru me permette de retourner chez-moi.

-Oh mon petit doigt me dit qu'il sera d'accord avec moi... »

Tom enjoint Paul à retourner en Terre du Milieu. Le papillon qui le symbolise se fond à lui et Paul redevient Pallando. Il disparaît avec Tom d'Athrada Men.

* * *

_**Et voilà à quoi aurait ressemblé mon histoire si je l'avais mené à terme.**_

_**Qui sait, un jour, dans le cadre d'un roman original, je pourrais remanier tout ça et faire une histoire semblable qui pourrait être publiée... **_

_**Oh, rêves fous, quand tu nous tiens...**_


End file.
